Come Alive
by opticon217
Summary: Keeping secrets certainly wasn't a way to solidify yourself into a group, but Jolene has her reasons. She wasn't looking for a permanent place in the group, but certain circumstances lead her further into the lives of these people than she thought possible. With the world gone to Hell, suddenly her relationship with Daryl doesn't seem so bizarre. Daryl/OC seasons one and two.
1. Square One

**Oh man, I'm nervous to let you guys read this, but here is the start to my story "Come Alive". I've never written for someone like Daryl before, so I find that to be half the battle and I really want everyone to stay in character. This will take place halfway through season one and continue into season two and I will continue to write in between the gap that was left from two to three.**

**Note: The nickname Ajax is a salute to the HMS Ajax, the Royal Navy cruiser that served during World War II. It is now a town in Ontario, Canada.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OC's that may appear.**

* * *

"So…how long have you been here?" Glenn didn't fancy himself as a socialite, heck even in school he'd been rather awkward, but as he waited in the bowels of 'Heavenly Grace' retirement home, he was more than pleased to find someone to talk to who wasn't breathing out of a tube in a hospital bed. Not that he was complaining, the place was a white light in the now grey world, but his situation was a temporary one, and he knew his group would be returning again. Guillermo was a ballsy man to have the gull to hold him out on that roof in front of them boys from camp. Rick had been amped with concern, Glenn had seen it on his face, and no doubt he would drag Daryl and T-Dog back for his Asian ass again. They were playing a rather dangerous game of Blind Man's Bluff here, and he rather hoped that Guillermo wouldn't push it too far, seeing as they were playing with unarmed weapons without Rick's awareness.

Glenn turned his attention back to his new companion who was sitting against the starch white wall of the building. She was dressed heavy in a long leather coat that ended just above her knees. It was difficult to tell the color now, though dark chocolate brown was visible underneath the settled mud and gore. She was wearing tight black pants and low heeled rider boots that were chinked with all the dry dust and mud of Atlanta. Her face was soft and worn like an aged painting where vibrant color only remained in her auburn hair. He settled his gaze on her dark eyes that were staring back pensively, "It was last Tuesday they brought me in so I've been here six days." Her voice was soft with a touch of abrasiveness from having grown hard in the dead world. He thought she might be a caring person if Armageddon hadn't driven it out of her first. Her gloved hand rested under her chin, playing with the woolen scarfed tucked into the front of her done-up jacket. He was growing sweaty just looking at her.

"Did you come from the cold because you look ready for winter?" He forced a smile and she disregarded it with indifference.

"No, I was in Savannah on vacation. Long story short, now I'm here."

He'd learnt fast when talking with her that she was short on details, and he didn't wish to pry, knowing that his relationship with her wouldn't go beyond the borders of this city, maybe not even passed this room, "Savannah, wow that's way down East. How did you end up in Atlanta?"

"The Apocalypse has no need for distance. I did what I could to get away, and I was separated from the person I was with." She studied her gloved hand momentarily as if the worn leather was the most fascinating thing she had gazed at, "I guess my search continues from here."

"Well, I am with a group of people, perhaps I've seen who you're searching for." Said Glenn keeping at his best to try and help, even though he would be scolded by Shane if he knew he was helping another person. Large groups were a danger and it was best to try and keep connections to outsiders at bay, but Glenn was used to the way things had been, and he felt he was still wet behind the ears when it came to cutting people off, "Who are you looking for?"

"It's not your concern." She said tightly, and Glenn had to look away from the look on her face to prevent himself from pain. She had looked so defeated and hateful, much like a cornered animal about ready to try anything to survive on their last leg. It was love that was compelling her, but he didn't want to get into details about her missing person.

"Sorry." He rubbed his neck while kicking his feet out in front of him, "So, you said your name was Ajax? That's kind of a guy's name—no offense."

She chuckled, "None taken, it's supposed to sound masculine." She drew up her hood around her face and threw on a pair of black goggles that hid her eyes. After tucking in the last remnants of her hair that had been tied back in a pony-tail from view, she pulled the wool scarf around her mouth and he saw just the fraction of a smile behind it, "Now you assume me to be man, right?"

Glenn pulled a bemused face, "Uh, yeah, but why would you want people—"

"To mistake me for a man?" She interrupted and he nodded, "Because men last longer in this world and are asked fewer questions. Take a surviving group like this for example. If they had seen a gun wielding woman, what do you think their reactions might have been?"

"I…I'm not sure." He answered in honest confusion.

"They happen to be friendly survivalists, so I doubt anything bad." She continued as she removed the goggles from her eyes, "But some groups that consist of only men, and men alone, they find a woman on her own…well, I wouldn't be counting my blessing anytime soon had that been the case." She finished with a cryptic glance to him.

Glenn understood her meaning now, and though he was somewhat of an innocent person from his upbringing, he knew well enough about how dark the world could get, and for a vulnerable woman left alone in the hands of deprived men, he knew where such things would lead, "So, what's your real name?" A subject change was in order, and they were both glad of it.

"Oh, I don't like to share that. I don't really know you well enough to be giving you my name…Glenn." Her hard look made his cheeks flush. He had been so frivolous and had openly introduced himself out of pure, harmless intentions. He didn't read any danger here, and she knew that as well, but he had to agree that there could be a case in which one might want to keep their name hidden, "Will your Southern brigade be coming back to fetch you soon? I expect by the look on your Sheriff that they'll be making haste."

"Oh Rick? He's a good man, he's just been bent by the world to survive; we all have." Glenn rubbed his hands together again as he risked a glance at the open room that was filled with the sick, both young and old. How long would these people last before ailments took them, or worse Walkers? The place was reek with death and sterilizer, a pleasant replacement from one of blood and decay, "You should come back with us, seeing as you have nowhere to go."

"A forward offer, but how do you know I have nowhere to go?" She challenged.

"Because you've been here for six days, and you have already been healed by Guillermo's men." He rebuked smartly, "Sorry if I am being a pain in your side, but I just figured you could use the help, at least until you have a heading on that missing person." In the back of his mind he could hear Shanes' nagging about recruiting more strangers to the Quarry, but he trusted Ajax enough to at least not slaughter them in their sleep.

She was quiet at his side for a moment and he saw the turmoil on her face, "I guess I could hang around for at least a few days, But I'm not joining your little band of brothers or anything." She said the latter part to make it seem less final, but already Glenn was grinning.

"Good, we could use the extra gun on the way back, just don't let Daryl know I said that."

"He the redneck looking one with the scowl?" She questioned.

He laughed, "Yeah that's him, though I'd lighten up on that redneck stuff unless you want to sit on that crossbow."

"Oh very colorful." Said Ajax, she hid her smile behind the wool again, but her eyes were alight with humor, "And what about your dark companion, does he have a name?"

"He responds to T-Dog well enough, so just call him that."

"What a bizarre group you come from."

"Well, not exactly a group any of us would normally hang with I'll give you that, but the world is strange, and the people even stranger."

"So I've come to learn." She muttered. He watched as she pulled out a Beretta from inner pocket of her jacket. The barrel was extended by a suppressor on the end, much like the rifle she carried on her shoulder.

"Jesus, are you an Italian mobster or something?"

She burst out into real laughter, her body shacking as the hood slipped of her head, "Heck no, I've had these with me since Savannah when I was traveling with my group. Things turn awry there quick and we were scattered. I actually had more, but they were lost in the chaos and these were the only two I could grab; my Beretta and my AWM-F. My group and I had found a collection of them in a residential home actually, so perhaps that person was mob, though in Savannah Georgia, I doubt it."

She seemed to enjoy that small story, and Glenn had to admit that it improved his mood as well, "How come you never tried to find your group?"

"I had found some of them." Her tone turned grim, "I had to put bullets into two of them because the geeks had already gotten to them first. Damn shame really…this fucking world." She shook her head, pulling herself together as she stashed away her handgun and brought the sniper rifle just an inch closer to her raised knee by her small duffle bag.

Glenn was silent for a moment, having not experienced much action when it came to Walkers yet, other than his trips to the city. He hadn't for a moment stopped to think about the circumstances in which one of their own at camp could be bitten and it sent a chill crawling down his spin. Ajax must have noticed because she gave him a reassuring smile that was backed with a sturdy gaze. Both of their heads snapped forward when they heard a ruckus start down in the lower level of the building, "Your squad is here." She noted.

"Yeah…are you ready to meet the family?" said Glenn in a teasing tone.

"Just as long as they think I'm another male added to the group." She started to assemble her disguise again and Glenn frowned.

"Wait, you're forcing me to lie to them?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm only asking. I'm not going to be staying with your group for long anyhow, so can you please keep this up for me?" She paused half way through tucking her hair back while Glenn struggled to form a coherent answer.

"Dammit!" He cursed, "You're lucky I like you."

"I'll take that as your confirmation." They stood up together and she adjusted the strap of the rifle on her shoulder with her duffle bag before they fell in stride. Glenn wasn't allowed to leave for he was supposed to be used as leverage for 'Heavenly Grace' to acquire weapons, so instead they stood next to an ill-patient, confined to rest until death found him here. Glenn spied the small Chihuahuas nestled in a woven basket on the ground and cracked a smile which Ajax saw, "Did they tell you about their _ferocious_ canines too?" She asked from behind her scarf.

"Another lie huh, one that could cost many lives if they come across anyone else who isn't level-headed like Rick."

"You speak highly of him." It wasn't a question, but Glenn didn't answer either way. His attention was drawn in by the three familiar men entering behind Guillermo and his grew. Rick was at the head, looking relieved in that damned Sheriffs outfit that helped everyone sleep a little better at night. He was the Lone Ranger in that hat and Glenn couldn't help but smile back as he approached.

"Jesus." Rick breathed before turning swiftly to Guillermo, "You're either the dumbest son of a bitch I've ever met or the smartest," Rick growled in the man's face as he stepped forward, "What the hell were you thinking? Pulling unloaded guns on us? You're boy there had us believing that you all were locked and loaded and going to blow us away. And we were ready to retaliate, no questions asked." Rick pointed a finger in the leaders face while he did his best to keep his composure. The two continued to silently feud while the two yappy rat dogs barked from their place on the ground.

"Damn." The man T-Dog stepped up to Glenn, "I thought you was dog food man, but it turns out it's the goddamn Taco-Bell rat they got hiding." He shook his head, almost looking jovial about the turn of events.

"Better than getting thrown off a roof." Glenn added, "Took you guys long enough to get back here."

"Yeah, shrimpy had us believing that there was an arsenal waiting for us here so we had to plan. Good thing they showed their bluff before things got out of hand." The dark fellow looked around the room at the elderly people that were both frail and feeble in their last moments. His eyes settled on Ajax, whom kept up her façade with remarkable ease, "Who's this?"

"Oh uh, Ajax, _he's_ been staying here too." Glenn stressed the word while shooting a look at his comrade, who adamantly ignored his protests. T-Dog seemed more fixated on the gun lapsed on her shoulder, while wondering how such a small person could brandish such a weapon.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked as he came up to his group, Guillermo following tight at his heels.

"Chinaman's picked up another straggler." The voice of the crude redneck had Glenn flinching while Ajax turned her gaze towards him under her black goggles. Though he seemed a foul person at first, a lost child also lurked underneath and she wasn't immediately disturbed by his presence. A man was free to his own values and opinions, it was the one thing this cruel world could not take away and he used it openly to his own comforts.

"I see." Rick continued, "What's your name son?"

"Ajax." She said gruffly, and Glenn turned to her in amazement at how she masked her voice. The rest of the eyes were focused on her gun, and she smirked though having a difficult time wondering whose look was more comical.

"You have yer'self some fire power there." The Sheriff pointed to the thing everyone was staring at, "A suppressor, I bet that comes in handy."

"Fairly." She replied calmly.

"You Italian or something?" T-Dog asked.

"Canadian actually." It was news to Glenn as well, though he assumed she was more open to the group because they were her next shot at finding her missing person, "My stay with you won't be permanent, I have other business to get back to, but I need to get re-established." Daryl made a noise at her, something like a grunt of disbelief crossed with doubt.

Rick scratched the stubble on his chin, contemplating her with scrutiny, "What's yer other business?"

"I'm looking for someone." Daryl raised his head with intrigue and she caught a lost look in his blues eyes that led her to conclude he too was searching for someone.

"Well, I suppose if you can hold your own in a fight, and aren't planning on staying long term than I can invite you along." Rick looked over his shoulder at the other men. T-Dog gave a nod with Glenn while Daryl just grunted again before turning away, "Alright then." One firm nod from Rick and she was allowed to stay.

The group prepared their leave from 'Heavenly Grace' once again, and Ajax was surprised at herself about how much she wished to taste open air again, even if it was the dry and corroded breeze of Atlanta. Guillermo shared a final word with Rick and his group before he came up to her, smiling knowingly at her disguise, "You sure you'll be alright with them chicka?"

"They're good men; the very same as you I think." She touched his forearm for a moment before removing it again.

"Well, we will miss your protection at any rate. It was a nice feeling to have someone under our roof who was trained with a gun." Her lips quirked as she was filled with guilt, and he looked regretful, "Ah, don't listen to me, we'll be fine. You go out and find your compañero, true?" She nodded a solid once and a smile played out across his face.

"Hey Canada, get yer ass movin'!" Daryl called out as they started to leave without her.

"I'd better get going now." She said with conviction.

"Careful around him, he cut off a person's hand, he showed me!" Miguel warned her as she passed by. She tossed him a funny look, finding it doubtful that the redneck would dismember a person, though not finding it entirely impossible either. She took one last look at 'Heavenly Grace', and in not believing God, but within herself she came to the conclusion that it was as close to Heaven she would ever find again.

* * *

_**Is there anybody out there who  
Is lost and hurt and lonely too  
Are they bleeding all your colours into one?  
and if you come undone  
As if you've been run through  
Some catapult it fired you  
You wonder if your chance will ever come  
Or if you're stuck in square one**_

_**Square One, Coldplay...**_

* * *

**So, how was my first attempt? Bear with me here, I'm new to this category and I am trying to make this story my own without copying TV episode dialogue. It will follow with the events, and diverge from them as well. This chapter was mixed POV's, but I will focus more on Ajax next chapter as we try to piece together her story. Do you believe her when she says she is only in disguise for survival, or is there more to it? Also, her relationship with Daryl will be slow, starting out as a friendship seeing as they think she's a guy! Why is it poor Glenn must always be secret keeper?! Leave a review and let me know how I did, and also I am looking for a beta to catch any mistakes I make, so volunteer if you want!**


	2. We Can Be Heroes

**Thanks to ****Leyshla Gisel**** for being my first reviewer! Also a thanks to all of those who added this to their favourites and alerts lists.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any of the OC's who make an appearance.**

* * *

Walking the streets of Atlanta again, Ajax wondered when it had turned into such a shit hole. Sure, cities had their own sorts of ghettos alike, but the whole place was as beautiful as a slaughter house. Her eyes saw everything shaded through her dark goggles, like the world was one black hole, consuming them all excruciatingly slow. _Why not get it the fuck over with_, she thought bitterly. She was never such a pessimist before-argumentative and opinionated yes-but not a down right stickler that hated the world. It seemed frivolous to ever express hate on such a wasted effort when her resources were better spent on survival. Judging by the way she looked, people would not have pegged her to last as long as she did, Hell she even doubted herself at least ten times in a day. The group she was with now, well she'd be damned if she didn't admit they were swell. They were bizarrely mixed, no question, but social hierarchies were all but abolished at this point. Here they were, an asian, a black man and a redneck being led in by Mr. Justice himself. When she sat back and observed silently, it was almost a bad satire…almost.

"Yo Ajax, what's your story man?" T-Dog slapped her on the shoulder rather unceremoniously, but she contained her wince. She never had been comfortable with human contact, and PDA was out of the question entirely.

"Story?" She asked slowly, "What do you want to know?"

"Hell man, I don't know. Who are you looking for right now for starters?" Even though she knew the question would be asked eventually, she still felt the need to roll her eyes in frustration as it was brought up.

"My fiancé." Several heads turned back to gape at her oddly and she shrugged, "Is there something wrong with that?" She asked hotly.

"Hell no, I think it's great you have a dame. What does she look like?" T-Dog said after the initial shock wore off and they continued to silently trek.

Ajax reached into her pocket, feeling the picture tightly in her fingers while preparing to hear jeers about her own person that they were ignorant to—with the exception of Glenn, "Here, I keep that with me so don't get fingerprints on it."

T-Dog swiped it from her hand, letting out a low whistle, "Damn, you got yourself a nice piece of ass my man. This you standing with her?"

Ajax felt her lips twitch uncomfortably as she looked at James standing next to her in the photo. It had been a Christmas party at his office, and she had come in a red dress to match his tie. James was tall and lean, with a sharp face that went well with his angular nose. His eyes were pale blue under his hood of dark hair and she favoured his dimply smile every time he had gazed with longing at her, "Yeah, a Christmas party at my work."

"So are you really Ajax, or is it just a nickname then?" Rick asked as he was passed the photo. He handled it more gingerly and his eyes smiled more than his mouth when he looked at the happy couple, almost as if he was reminiscing something long passed in his mind.

"My name is James, or it was until I was with my group and everyone grew accustomed to Ajax." Her eyes surfaced the picture again as Rick passed it on to Glenn. Discreetly he gave her a knowing look in which she responded with a glare which he sensed through her dark shades.

"So why do you wear all this stuff?" Glenn began, smiling slightly as she seethed within herself. He didn't seem comfortable with her secret, and he made it a habit for her to try and come out with the truth, much to her chagrin.

"This is what I'm comfortable with. Do you ask for pure reason, or are you just curious to catch a glimpse at a man's face?" Glenn's cheeks grew hot while Daryl snorted, "If show and tell's over, I'd like my picture back now." She held out her hand for Glenn to return the photo, but Daryl snatched it from his hand before either party could make a grab.

"Yer broad looks like a skinny bitch. I doubt she's survivin' out there all alone." He commented as his eyes scanned over the photo once.

"Well." Ajax began while nearly laughing at the insult, "She can be a 'skinny bitch' sometimes, but I have no doubts that she is still alive."

"For real?" He asked mockingly while looking down at the picture once more. Ajax wasn't bothered by his assumption, after all, he probably wasn't used to women like her, and she certainly was no survivalist in her time growing up. They were foreign to each other, and she'd rather keep it that way.

"You'd be surprised at what feats she is capable of." With that final word, Daryl gave back the picture, and returned to his place at the front, slowly scoping ahead for walkers.

"What'd she do before all this?" Rick asked as he came up by her side. He was likeable as a person, and immediately she understood Glenns reverence for this man. He was capable of making wrong decisions like anyone, but was a rarity when he could admit it was the wrong choice. Ajax could hold him in worship easily enough, or at least as long as she was with this group.

"She was a nurse."

Rick hummed while Glenn was tossing more looks at the side of her head, "Damn shame she ain't with you. We could have used a medical hand."

Ajax was over swept with guilt, and she receded back into herself momentarily as she tried to fight off the shame and the bad taste it left in her mouth. She didn't know these people and she certainly didn't owe them anything, yet her good hearted streak that came along with the years in her career wouldn't relent in the fact that she was able to provide something for these people, yet she would withhold it from them for her own selfish reasons, "I know a few things thanks to her, so I might be able to help." She offered with a forced smile that was more of a grimace.

"And what did you do before all of this?" Glenn asked, frowning slightly in what she could only deduce as disappointment. It would not have been the first time she had let a person down.

"Uh, I was a Realtor."

Daryl laughed sardonically from ahead, "Real good. Have a live nurse out there waitin' and we get stuck with the house seller."

Ajax didn't respond, though she could have come up with something to insult his intelligence, but it wasn't worth the effort on her part. Life was too short to waste on Daryl Dixon, and she just didn't want to be the 'skinny bitch' that he assumed she was from the picture. Glenn floated back with her after everyone continued in a line where they were heading back to the truck they rode in on. He looked to be filled with questions, though she hardly thought she was capable of answering one at this point.

"So, I think you should just tell everyone." He said politely, with a touch of force.

"I'm not going to be around long enough for them to worry about it." She argued back.

He sighed while running a hand back through his hair, "Why won't you tell them the reason you're in disguise, they might be able to help you?"

"It isn't yours, or any of their burdens to bear. I don't have time to be attaching to a group for too long, I have to find James."

"And then what; you go back to surviving in this world just like the rest of us, only you would have given up a chance at staying secure in a group. How do you know he's alive anyways?!" T-Dog tossed a funny look back at them as Glenns voice had raised.

Ajax waited until he turned around before responding, "I'm driven by the same reasons Daryl searches for his brother." Ajax had walked with them long enough to catch the details of their story as to why they had been in Atlanta in the first place, and she had felt sick at listening to Rick explain why they had cuffed a living soul onto some cheap plumbing on a rooftop. It made it easier to brush off Daryl's temper as fueled rage from the situation with his brother, that and he looked naturally hardened by circumstances that he was unlikely to ever share with anyone.

"But, maybe we could aid you in your search." It was a feeble attempt of words, and even Glenn knew it as he grew sheepish.

"Glenn, I need you to stick with your group and do what you can to survive, you'll last longer that way." She started to move ahead in steps, creating distance in a gap that the young man seemed desperate to fill, "My journey isn't about survival anymore, it's about closure."

"So you're just waiting for the right time to die?" He asked incredulously.

"Well shoot Glenn, isn't everyone?" She didn't wait for his answer as he was left gaping at her with a blank stare. Her footsteps carried her near the front towards Rick and Daryl, neither whom were talking at the moment and that suited her just fine as she fell in line with them. She kept her eyes sharp, but spotted nothing in the bleak streets before them as they made their way slowly towards the edge of the city. Ajax hadn't left Atlanta in a while, mainly in the hopes that it would be easier to find James if he had stayed in one place. Now, when leaving the city, it opened up the world to her, and it was too big of place, diminishing her hopes to a thin thread that could be torn in two effortlessly.

"Ah Hell." T-Dog cursed as they came to a halt. Ajax was confused at first as she stared out at nothing before them, "Where's the truck?" He asked in a broken voice that was keeling over from exhaustion.

She understood then. The ride that they had parked with misplaced assurance was now taken from its waiting place. It was incredibly naïve for them to think the truck would remain in one spot after so long, but patterns were hard to break, even in the Apocalypse. Only the remnants of tire tracks in the dust remained, taking the air right from their lungs in a swift kick, "Merle." Daryl said tonelessly as he strode ahead in a few short paces. He looked back at the group, his crossbow slung over one shoulder and Ajax got a picture in her head that he was meant to survive in this world.

"Are you sure?" She asked, breaking ranks as she traveled down near him, "Keep in mind that there are other groups in Atlanta that may have found it."

Daryl was about to answer before T-Dog beat him to it, "Nah, Merle knew where we parked when we came to the city because he was with us last time."

"If it is him?" Rick started as he rubbed his stubble chin, "We can't be sure what he's gonna do."

"You assume he will go back to your camp?" Ajax concluded from the skepticism in his voice, "Do you think he is that vengeful a person?"

"Watch your mouth Canada, that's my brother your talkin' bout." Daryl snapped in her face, and she squinted her eyes.

"You misunderstand me. I actually find it unlikely he would return to the very same people who left him on a roof to die."

"We need to get moving." Rick interrupted, "If he is on his way back to camp, he's got a head start on us."

"A Hell of a head start." T-Dog said shaking his head, though freezing when he was cast a dark look by Dixon.

"Shane's there." Rick said reassuringly though Ajax was left to ponder who said person was, "If Merle does go back, he'll be able to handle anything he dishes out."

"Ain't gonna be dishin' out shit with one hand." Daryl snarled back. His eyes were darting back and forth between Rick and T-Dog, sneering at them both with all the rage he seemed to be able to conjure. His teeth would bear at them behind his cracking lips, almost to urge them on, though T-Dog seemed more bothered by it than Rick. It was probably getting on his last nerve too, but what can you say about the man, he was made of fucking steel and he wasn't about to snap at his companion, however reluctant Daryl was to be there in the first place. It was just another reason on the list as to why Rick Grimes, lawman, was a born leader.

They began to walk, after nothing else could be debated. Rick threw a glance at Ajax, and it seemed to her that he was signalling for her to go ahead with Daryl. She didn't want that responsibility, but Hell be damned if she was going to go back and discuss her situation with Glenn. Heaving a sigh, she adjusted her bag and rifle on her arm before going to join the surly redneck at the head. He didn't acknowledge her as she anticipated, and she made no effort to be the first to break silence either. They were burning daylight, and she tried to come up with what awaited them back at their camp. That they had lasted so long in an abandoned Quarry was nothing short of amazing, and she looked forward to being impressed by something in this world. She had almost forgotten the joy of what it was like to be settled in, and she'd take what she could get for however long it lasted.

"Sheriff's got you obeying orders already is he? Damn lightweight Canada." Ajax, having been so caught up in her thoughts, had almost forgotten Daryl walking next to her until he spoke. She stole a glance at him to find he wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead as usual.

"More like I was given an ultimatum. It was either you or Glenn, and you were the unlucky winner."

He sniffed, "Chinaman doesn't shut up. He'll give away our cover with that chitchat."

She simply nodded, deciding she suddenly had nothing else to say to someone like him. Traveling on the road with strangers, she assumed she would have grown accustomed to awkward silences, but they still nagged at her side as she was left with the feeling of having no social graces whatsoever.

"You don't talk much." He noted.

"No." She admitted frankly.

"Well good, cause I ain't one for listening. Damn people thinking they gotta share their problems with everyone." He grumbled more colorful words under his breath, one's too inaudible for her to catch.

"It's a wonder you've stayed with them this long." She felt his eyes turn in on her, but she never returned the look. His was smoldering with curiosity and its usual anger, a look she concluded he gave to everyone.

"You ain't gonna ask for my reasons?"

She hummed, "No, I don't really care."

"Well shit." He chortled, "I thought you Canadians' was supposed to be friendly."

"Where'd you here that?" He chuckled at her again, and she felt it bizarre that she was having a close to civil conversation with him after everything she had learnt about him in the past few hours. He was gruff and not the most polite candidate you'd take home to your parents, but he wasn't cruel either and that settled Ajax's nerves enough to not be so tense around him.

They settled into night, and T-Dog was handing out flashlights to illuminate a small line of light in their path. It was worse to travel in the late hours as it was more likely for something to sneak up on them. Anything that was bulbous and glowing could be mistaken for an eye, and it was a good idea to keep a look out for silvery skin tinted blue from death. The black blanketed over them, making it more impossible to see with each step as they entered a small brush of trees. Rick said the Quarry wasn't much further, and those were the lasts words of comfort spoken before they slipped into queer quiet. Every branch that crunched under their feet seemed louder than waves crashing on rocks. Ajax rider boots were flat bottomed with a square heel, making a lighter step. Her light weight may have had something to do with it, but so far none had commented about her petite size for a man. Daryl had wanted to, she saw the look in his eyes before the sun had gone down, but something held him back and she figured it was the reason that he didn't really care either.

"Oh shit, listen." T-Dog said while coming to a halt. Gunfire could be heard only a short distance away and the panic started to set in.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Rick said as he pushed his way to the front. Daryl had already started to run, and Ajax was following shortly behind when Rick caught up to her.

She dropped her duffle bag on the forest floor as she whipped out her rifle. There was no time to worry about her pack, and she knew she could always return for it later. A stream of fire light was visible through the trees, and she was third to break through after Daryl and Rick. The gunshots from before were being fired by an older gentlemen in a fishers hat, and a youthful man with full dark hair. The populous of the camp at first seemed startled by their sudden entrance, but it didn't stop Ajax from letting out rounds on the horde of walkers that were now entering from every corner of camp. Her bullets flew out silently in little wisps out from the suppressor. Glenn was the last to crest the hill after T-Dog, and his eyes were wide in horror.

"Glenn!" She yelled at him to free him of his stupor. He consciously ran to her as she passed him her Beretta, "Try not to waste bullets. Aim and fire at the head, or don't shoot at all." Something in him clicked and he joined in on the thrill of the slaughter as they came to help the other fighters in the camp.

Ajax was worried for the woman in the center, her body floated over a younger image of herself who was bleeding out from various bite marks in her flesh. The girl was as good of dead, but that was only easy to deduct from an outsiders point of view. If it was a family member, the woman would be on her own to deal with it. Ajax turned her gun back on two walkers that had crept out by the side of a tent abandoned in a small corner. A man was bashing in their skulls, but she fired a bullet into each head for good measure. The man spun around in surprise, and she nodded to him once as he smiled gratefully. He scrambled back to safety to a group of which she could only assume was his family, made up of two children and a wife.

Most of the walkers seemed to have been dealt with by now, and the initial panic was wearing off. Daryl and Rick had bounded in like white knights out of the crusades, and had taken to action before she could even take aim. Majority of the group was huddled around an old rustic looking RV that had passed its glory years. She felt sick with fear to see the children standing there with the adults in terror. Bite marks and bloodstains had rendered the camp into a frenzy of weeping women and shouting men. Innocent hands were clutching perilously to the clothes of mothers, who were attempting in vain to stay calm for their little ones. This wasn't a world they were meant to grow up in; it was all a sick fucking joke.

"Ajax, you good?" T-Dog asked from her side. He was breathing hard and was bent over at the knees.

"Yeah, I'm just fucking peachy. What about you?"

"Ah hell, those walkers will have to wait another day to taste dark meat." He forced a smile, one that she couldn't bring herself to return after the unfolding events. She looked down at her boots, finding them covered in lumps of stained flesh and bone that had splattered from the gunfire. The smell danced around her nose in a rancid odor that wouldn't wane and she pulled her scarf higher around her mouth to be able to breathe. The beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and she wiped them away on her gloved hand while chancing a look back out at the crowd. Rick was holding a woman with dark hair in his arms, and a boy with a patch of brown hair clung to his hip on the other side. A family man to boot, there was just nothing he couldn't accomplish it seemed and she was constantly amazed by the sight of him.

At her side T-Dog stood fully erect as he caught his breath, "This was supposed to be a safe place."

"Don't you know by now that nowhere is safe?" She huffed before walking away from him. The familiar sense of wanting to be alone weighted heavily upon her, and she walked passed the group, who was no doubt wondering about the new stranger who had helped them. She went back in search of her bag, but they all knew it was a fucking excuse. Hopelessness was a disease, and this group was rank with it. They had been so careful; taking every precaution to delude themselves into thinking they were safe. Ajax's group had done that as well, and their faces had been the very same as those children back there when the unity had become undone. They had gotten their senses knocked back into fucking motion, and now the stark realization that they had to get moving on was upon them.

She tore her hood down, and sat next to her bag on a log as she continued cursing under her breath. Footsteps made themselves present and she looked up to see Glenns unsure face looking at her as he scratched his head, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Terrible." Her hollow voice answered, "You realize it's been over a year since I last saw my home. One year, and all because of the walkers. This fucking world. God doesn't have it in him to smite us all at once, he has to do it slowly?!" She kicked a rock under the toe of her boot, while Glenn took a tentative seat next to her.

"You know." He started, "The others wanted to meet their savior who helped them."

She scoffed, "I'm no more a savior then any of you…but thanks for the distraction." Her lips tugged up briefly.

He reached under the back of his shirt, and pulled out her gun that she had loaned to him in the commotion of the fight, "You'll want this back I guess."

She took it from him in her nimble fingers, and the weight felt strange in her palm, "If you need it again, don't hesitate to take it."

He nodded once, "Well, welcome to the group. I'll let them know you're coming. Daryl says we have a lot of clean-up to get through, but I think he does it to mellow out."

_He's the smart one_, she thought with a wry grin. Glenn disappeared back through the trees, but Ajax stayed immobile for a moment longer, enjoying the peace before she would be bombarded by more questions. How would she be able to look these people in the eye when she had seen the horrible truth? There was nothing else out there than what they hadn't already lost. She supposed some of them knew this, but it was never any easier to hear. She tucked her hair back into her hood with numb fingers and determination set in once again. This world may not be perfect, but they could make damn well sure that they would survive it. Her resolve was set and she stood resolute while slinging her pack back over her shoulder; it was time to meet the family.

* * *

**_We're nothing, and nothing will help us_**  
**_Maybe we're lying, _**  
**_then you better not stay_**  
**_But we could be safer, _**  
**_just for one day_**

**_Heroes, David Bowie_**

* * *

**I'm surprised I can type this much so fast, but I was really eager to continue and I was glad that many of you have added it to your list already. I'm a slow person when it comes to character's plot being unveiled, so you'll have to keep reading if you want to find out more of the mysteries of Ajax. Leave a review and let me know what you think (also, I am still looking for a beta, so volunteer if you will!)**


	3. Like A Body Slowly Dies

**Thanks to ****moonlite1serenade****, ****animefangirl0219****, ****WaterBabe15****, ****The Wicked Siren****, ****ShadowNightStar****, ****Nova Bucker****, ****FormofJane****, ****FanFicGirl10****, ****kore12191**** and ****Leyshla Gisel**** for following this story. And thanks to ****Leyshla Gisel**** for reviewing both chapters, I need the encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

The dreadful feeling that creeps upon a person as they enter the room; Ajax was feeling it. She wasn't entering a room of course, but a small clearing situated beside a quarry. Even through the dark night she could make out the shining faces through the pale of the moon. Some were mistrusting while others were grateful. She cared neither here nor there, though the fellow she suspected to be in charge at the moment looked like he was ready to attack her as if she were a threat. Her eyes traveled through the familiar faces until landing upon Rick, who was more willing to invite her over. She had to walk passed the destruction and decay, and worse the weeping woman knelt down in the earth. Ajax feet were like lead weights as she passed the reality from the result of the ambush. Behind her lenses she gazed at the broken woman, knowing she would be of no use to her given any choice of words to offer. It was difficult to keep walking, but already she had dwindled too long.

Rick gave a strained smile as she approached, "We were wondering where you went off to." He said as she stood in front of him and his group. The first thing she noticed was how closely attached everyone was to him, and how much it seemed to bother the other cop.

"Who's this we?" She asked half joking, "Sorry I wandered off, but I had to get my bag."

He held up his hand, "It's no problem, but I just wanted to get to the introductions. A stranger walks into camp and the people get restless."

"Of course." Suddenly she felt as if she was in school, standing in front of the classroom as they watched her, "You can call me Ajax." She said aloud though to no one in particular.

A few made grumbled responses, mainly because it wasn't the proper time for introductions. Friends and family members had just been slain and Ajax wasn't really in friendly spirits either, "Everyone else I suspect can make their own introductions when they feel up to it. For now though, this is my wife Lori and our son Carl." Said Rick.

Lori looked burnout, but she threw up a smile on her face none the less, "Thank you for your help, both here and back in Atlanta." Her eyes were sunken into her narrow face, and she had discolored bags forming under her eyes. She was a thin woman, fair in face as it were if it wasn't for the fact that she looked ready to collapse. The flannel shirt clung to her small shoulders, and it was easily three sizes too large for her lithe frame. A nervous habit she seemed to have developed was rubbing her wrists absentmindedly, but otherwise she was a strong partner to her husband. The tension was palpable between them, but Ajax didn't want to delve any further into that than she had to.

Ajax also realized she hadn't really done much in Atlanta that warranted thanks, but the gesture was heartfelt and she took it, "I will try and help as best I can before I leave."

Lori frowned, "You aren't staying permanently?"

"It's a long story. One I will get to when things are less hectic, I promise you that." For whatever reason, the woman seemed bothered when being kept out of the loop, so she turned to her son, leading him back to the other children by the RV.

Rick turned a fatigued look to her, "Well, do you think you can help Daryl get a handle on cleanup?"

She sighed, "You keep sending me over to him and he's going to get annoyed."

"Nah, he's already annoyed."

"Rick!" A voice called, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" It was the same copper from earlier who had been firing the gun. Up close and personal, Ajax was able to get a better look at his features and she had to admit that he wore the Hell out of those cargo pants. His face was made up of much vigor, and he was grinding his firm jaw back and forth. As he passed, she was tossed a foul look, one that froze her blood cold in her veins.

Rick began to walk a distance with the man, though the tensing in his shoulders told her nothing good was going to come from that talk, "He don't like you already." Ajax turned to see Daryl standing beside her, biting his thumb nail while watching Shane in what she could only describe as contempt.

"What gave that away?" She snorted, "I have a bad feeling that I'm the topic of that conversation." She continued to watch the feud as they got right in each other's faces. Rick looked to be keeping his composure, but the other man was irate and his face was burning red. Ajax found her feet moving before she could think, and she strode right up to the argument, "Excuse me, I don't think we've been introduced." She said to the man while blocking Rick with her back.

AT first he stood with his mouth agape before his eyes narrowed in on her covered face, and it was a look that would have had her wincing had she been exposed, "Shane." He thrust his hand out, but it was just a formality.

"Forgive me if I don't shake hands." She said while taking a step back, "I don't really care who you are, and you don't seem to give a shit about who I am either, so let's skip the awkward introductions."

"Look here _Ajax_, we don't have enough resources to be feeding another mouth, not after what happened. We appreciate what you did and all, but I think you've just wasted your bullets in thinking it could get you free food."

"Oh?!" She laughed coldly, "Is that what you think, that I want recompense for saving a group of strangers?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think." He placed his hands firmly on his low hips, and she would have thought the gesture to be feminine on anyone who wasn't Shane.

"Well, let me clue you in on something '_Shane_', I'm not going to be around her long enough to usurp your food, so don't get your pretty panties into a bunch."

Feeling successful in putting him in his place, she backed down, but just as she was about to turn around, she caught the look on Ricks face knowing she had made a critical error. Shane lunged and she sidestepped just in time before catching the end of his fist. On instinct, she reached for her Beretta and she had it pointing in his enraged face. He was breathing hot air out through his nose like a panting bull, and his hands were raised at his sides, "Make a move asshole." She growled.

"Alright, that's enough." Rick commanded as he came up by her side, slowly reaching for her arm and bringing it down again. Her fist was shaking tightly as the gun was held in her tight palm, but neither she nor Shane broke eye contact, "Ajax, go and help Daryl and Glenn now. I don't wanna have to break the two of you apart again."

She shrugged away from Rick while stowing her gun away again. Shane finally backed off, and that's when they both noticed that Daryl and Glenn, along with the rest of camp had been watching their row, "What the Hell are y'all staring at!" Shane barked. Puffing like dragon, he wandered away from both Rick and Ajax.

She pulled away from Rick as well, and caught the gaze of the older gentlemen by the RV, who was watching Shane walk away with concern and mistrust. Apparently she hadn't been the only one to feel the danger that came off that man in droves, "Fucking asshole." She murmured. Her booted feet began to lead her away, and she hung her head low as she set her lips in a firm line.

Glenn had caught up to her now, and Daryl was behind them, most likely ready to eavesdrop on what she had to say, "Who the Hell are you?!" Glenn cried exasperated.

"What?" She scowled. He looked pale as paper, and his dark eyes were dilated in disbelief as he threw his hands up into the air. He was covered in grime, and much of what was left of his white shirt now looked red and black from blood and gore.

"You come charging in like Callahan, ready to take Shane's head off within five minutes of being here." Glenn shook his head, "People aren't going to trust you."

"Like I care." She snapped back. Ajax did care, perhaps a little too much, but it wasn't his or anyone else's business, "Mark my words that man is going to end up on the other side of a gun, whether it's his own or someone else's."

"Lucky son'a'bitch that you didn't catch his fist. You would've landed on your ass with them skinny chicken legs of yours." A smirk was riding Daryl's lips as he passed, causing Ajax to turn and glare at Glenn.

"The Hell!? You didn't say anything did you?" She hissed.

Glenn frowned at her outburst, "Oh yeah, the first person I went to talk to was Daryl. Geez, the guy calls me 'Chinaman', we aren't exactly best friends."

"Alright, alright." She held up her hands in surrender, "My legs aren't really that skinny though…are they?"

Glenn turned to her with an incredulous look, "Women; whether they're in a dress or man's clothes, they still worry about how they look." She rolled her eyes and continued to follow him. The dead bodies of walkers were littered on every square inch they passed, and already the smell was hitting the air something fierce.

"What are we going to do with all the bodies?" She asked aloud, while looking down at the mangled face of one by her feet.

"Move them to a plot of land and burn them. The smell isn't gonna be pretty, but beggars can't be chooser I guess." Glenn said with a small shrug, "I think we should bury the people we know." Ajax raised her eyes to his face and he looked as ragged as she felt. The part of him that still held human connections was intact, and she couldn't spot any problem with wanting to separate family and friends from the walkers, though she also knew it wasn't her place to say.

Another man came up to join them, and she recognized him as the same fellow she had saved earlier from the swarming walkers. He gave a soft smile that went well on his round face, "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you."

Her shoulders slouched in defeat, "Ah, if it's another thank you, I'm going to have to pass."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I insist. I was overwhelmed back there, and you really saved my ass. I'm Morales." He held out his plump hand and she pumped it twice in her gloved one, "You're a small fella." He noted.

"Unhealthy." She brushed aside carefully before Morales could comment.

"Y'all just gonna stand there, or are we gonna get this done?!" Daryl shouted, his face screwed into a scowl while being covered in dirt and sweat.

"He always this friendly?" mused Ajax.

"You'd best shut up Canada." The burly man muttered under his breath.

"Trust me Dixon, you were meant to hear that." His eyes bored holes into her head while he bit the inside of his cheek. Ajax thought it gave him the impression of chewing on something sour, and it made her grin behind her scarf.

Glenn strode back to her other side while Morales was on her right, "You better stop with that or he'll wash your mouth out with soap." Glenn warned.

"Well, if he could find any, I'd be in his debt."

"In debt to a Dixon, damn that gives me the shivers." Glenn said with a head shake.

They got down to the dirty work as the day ate up the night slowly in small mouthfuls. The lifting was done in intervals to first get the bodies away from camp while many of the women and children made an attempt at sleep. Rick also thought it was a wise idea for each of them to take a small time for a nap to recover their strength. Daryl and Ajax had refused, and apparently Rick didn't follow his own advice that he preached because he was helping with the lifting before and after Glenn returned from some well needed rest.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ajax had been observing Shane as he worked with T-Dog. He was watching her too, even though he had missed her secretly looking. Where all the animosity had come from, she was still scratching her head on that, but she knew it then that they would never be comrades for the duration of her stay.

"I got the feet." Glenn said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She held the walker up by the forearms and they swung it back and forth before throwing it into the pile with the others.

Dew was clinging to the leaves on the trees and the orange of the sun was just visible at the horizon. They had been up all night, with many thanks to adrenaline still kicking through their systems. Rick was nearby, rubbing his arm over his forehead as he and T-Dog finished moving the last of the walkers out from camp. The people were early risers here, that or they couldn't deal with the horrors when they slept. The man in the Hawaiian shirt was coming over from his RV, with his hat crumpled in his hand. He looked muddled, but smiled despite that, even when he passed the blond woman on the ground who had yet to move from her position over the prone body.

"What time is it Dale?" Rick asked as the man settled in front of them.

"Just passed seven." He smiled uneasy while looked at a worn leather watch on his wrist. Ajax had never thought of keeping track of time now—it seemed silly because there was nothing to be late for, but she supposed there was something to be said about organization and time was still relevant in that contrast, "I thought maybe that our new guest would want a few hours to sleep off the stress after working for so long."

"That's kind of you." Ajax replied while turning to the now acquainted Dale, "I'm fine like this though. I've had my fill of sleep back at Heavenly Grace."

He nodded somewhat dejectedly, though she doubted if it had anything to do with her answer. His gaze often lingered back at the two women on the ground, and she pegged him to be a friend of theirs. The man was too nervous to go over though, and dammit if everyone else wasn't too. The woman might have been in shock, and she hadn't moved an inch other than the ragged sobs that escaped her lips every passing hour or so. There was no doubt that the girl sprawled on the dirt was already dead, and she would be changing in a matter of time to one of the wretched walkers. Dale rubbed his peppered beard and slapped his fishers' hat back onto his dome head, "Well, I'll just leave you all to work then."

Shane came striding in after him, and Dale threw a look over his shoulder at the man before the distance grew too great. Ajax made a point of moving away from his person as he joined in the circle, and she felt the hard look he sent her through her hood. Daryl made a sound in noticing, but didn't say anything on the matter. "I think we should decide who gets buried and who gets burned." Glenn said, "Some of these people were family and friends, and they don't deserve to burn with those things."

"They were all people once Glenn." Shane pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" He rebuked.

Rick heaved a sigh while running his hands back through his hair, "Alright. Load the to-be-buried into the back of Daryl's truck. Burn the rest."

Daryl made some argument that no one seemed to be listening to, until he finally gave up with a look of malice and a pickaxe in hand. Apparently he was going to double check that everything was 'dead', but it looked more to Ajax that he need something to take his frustrations out on, and walkers were a good substitute. Glenn and Morales started to heave bodies into the bed of the beat down truck, and it seemed to satisfy everyone that the smell in the air had dissipated.

"Ajax, go and sit for a moment and have Lori fix you something to eat. We don't have much I'm afraid, but you'll keel over in this heat if you don't get something in ya son."

There was no point in arguing with the look on Ricks face, so she trudged back to the small fire by a pitched tent in the campsite. Lori was present with Carl, along with the rest of the women and children. She was tossed some furtive glances, but she didn't feel angered by that. It was common for women to be weary of a stranger, especially one they thought was a male, and she knew she would have behaved the same way, "Hi James." Lori smiled invitingly. Ajax frowned at the sound of her fiancés name.

"How did you—"

"Rick told me your real name before he introduced you." She answered before she could finish her sentence.

"Ah, of course he did." She sat down on the leafy ground, while crossing her legs in a guru fashion, "So did he save me some time in storytelling, or do I still have to start from the beginning?"

"I know you are looking for your fiancé, and that's really the only admirable answer I need, though it's a pity you can't stay long." She frowned suddenly, "Listen to me, telling you what to do when we don't even know our next move."

"So none of you have decided on where to go from here?"

"No, at least, not yet. It's something that has to come up after all this." Her eyes faded as she looked out at camp, and once again it seemed like everyone was watching the inconsolable woman.

"What's her name?" asked Ajax.

"Andrea. That was her younger sister Amy."

Ajax couldn't breathe; she sat shell-shocked as she watched the sobbing woman, who was red in the face from tears and lack of sleep. It was like watching the same scene of a movie over and again, as nothing had changed except the setting around them. People moved around her, pretending to ignore her cries now for their own sake of mind. It had been easy to tell that they had been sisters, but hearing the words hadn't prepared her for the wave of emotions that crashed down upon her. Her hopes were already dissolved and there wasn't much of a chance of her ever finding James, but it was the only foreseeable goal for her otherwise meaningless existence, and if that went away, she'd be no more than a dead body.

"It must be love." She mumbled softly.

Her eyes turned back to the small group around the fire and she found Lori observing her with a keen gaze that made a cold sweat build at the back of her neck. That piercing glance could see right through her very soul, and she found she had to look somewhere else, "Do your children still learn?" She asked for more of a subject change than out of interest.

"We tutor them as best we can, me and Carol." Lori nudged her head towards the woman with the short silver hair. She wasn't listening in on the conversation, but rather was watching the bodies on the ground, the ones that Daryl had already driven a pickaxe through their skulls. She stood up from her seat on the log, patting her honey haired daughter on the head before her feet led her in the direction of Daryl fucking Dixon himself. He seemed mildly shocked when she approached, and he stood straighter while his crossbow dug into his back. Carol was handed the large axe in hand, and she took it to the body on the ground, hesitating before driving it deep into the brainpan. There was something rewarding about the look in her eyes, it was complete and utter freedom.

"He was her husband." Ajax whispered.

"Did Rick tell you?" asked Lori.

"No, but I saw the emotions on her face. A look of conflict like that is only shown in a woman because of a man. He brings out the best…and worst in her; it just can't be helped."

Lori was stunned into silence, but she was giving Ajax that same pensive glance that tore through her body. With a quick thanks to the Mrs. Grimes, she headed away from the fire, intent on keeping distant from it there on out. She did circles around camp, first heading up to the burial, where they still awaited the arrival of Amy's body. Shane had attempted to reason with Andrea, but received the blunt answer of her gun in his face. Ajax remembered grinning at that.

She hadn't the desire to speak with anyone at the moment, and so had settled down with her butt against the truck of a tree. Sleep was starting to creep up on her now, but she didn't want to rest when she knew she had to head out again soon. Where her journey would next take her was yet uncertain, and she decided to just let her feet carry her away somewhere else.

Someone had moved in close without her hearing, and she gazed up to catch Daryl leaning against another tree just a few short steps away. His stare was blank and he said nothing, while betraying nothing in his facial expression. He was such a stoic and Zen motherfucker during all this that it was truly a riveting performance to behold. Ajax fitted her stare back to the ground once, smiling slightly in spite of herself, "I suspect you didn't come up here to chat."

He crossed his arms over his chest, while his eyes hardened, "Nah, I'm supposed to drag your ass back for a meetin'. We gotta clear out and go someplace else."

"Since when am I a part of this?" Her voice was tired, and he must have noticed too, as his look turned to something unnerving, "Or does Rick decide where I go now too?"

"Get the fuck outta here if you don't wanna stay." Daryl grunted, "Ain't anyone stopping ya Canada."

"Then why are you here?" She shot back, "No one's stopping you from going after your brother, so why do you linger?"

He lifted his lip in the smallest hint of a snarl and she raised a brow in challenge, "Too fuckin' small for your own good. Wouldn't even be a fair fight."

She huffed, "I already have a problem with Shane, I don't have time to have beef with you. Must be something new for you though; having someone not mistrusting you. Too bad I won't be around long for you to enjoy it."

He began to pace, a frequent pass time for him it would seem. He was close to saying something, it was on the tip of his tongue, but Daryl Dixon never got the words out, and he snapped his lips shut again while running a hand through his dishevelled hair, "Look, just get yer ass down there and hear what he has to say. You ain't got any better option Canada, so don't be fuckin' stupid." He spat.

She stood up from the tree, stretching out her legs, and finally looking up at Daryl who was watching her oddly, "Thanks for that. I sometimes get stupid, and I just need to be told Imma fuckin' idiot." She tried her best impression at a Southern accent, and had failed miserably judging by the look on Dixon's face, "It was that bad huh?"

"Yer a hopeless scrawny ass Canuck."

She shrugged offhandedly, "Hope isn't something I throw around a lot these days, as I'm ridden with despair." She rattled on dramatically, while stalking away towards the desolate camp.

Daryl watched the lanky fella leave. He wasn't at all ready to go and listen to another argument between those people, fuckin' getting caught in the tangle of their lives and what not. They could grin about the simplest of things, while arguing over another matter. It was all fuckin' bullshit, and goddamn Canada was right; why in the Hell was he stayin' here? He growled like a mad man, and took a step to leave, only to find his boot landing on something small and square. He knelt down in place, picking up the small slip into his large palm before turning it over. He wanted to remain grounded, but Hell be damned if it wasn't Canada's picture he found with him and the skinny bitch. The problem was, she wasn't no malnourished, disgusting skank that he tried to play her out to be. They didn't make girls like that where he came from, at least, not on his side of the tracks. All fuckin' neat, prim and proper no doubt, yet he couldn't shake the damn excitement about seeing that rosy face of hers. Silly as it sounded, it had been one of the reasons he went talkin' to Canada; wanted to ask if he could see that picture one last time, but there ain't no way in Hell he would have been able to ask that without sounding like a pussy. Smitten by a Cherry babe from a picture, Lordy would Merle have had a laugh at his expense. He realized he had stopped moving since he had picked the picture up, and it would look damn strange if anyone caught him. He pocketed the picture into his back pocket, if only for safe keepin' until he could return it back to that fuckin' Canuck with the chicken legs.

* * *

**_The last opened vein, was a call to your savior you ended_**  
**_Lost but in time, I knew you would end this like you meant it_**  
**_Please say you know that, you know that_**  
**_You'll grow cold tonight, you'll grow old and die_**

**_Dove Colored Sky, The Neverending White Lights..._**

* * *

**And there you have it! Another long chapter for me, as I try to slowly work Ajax into the group. She knows more of the people, but she hasn't really made any new friends yet, but I have to be realistic when shoving her into this group. Let me know how it's going, I dropped the rating for now, but it will inevitably go back up, because I almost always write rate M stories.**


	4. No Time For Goodbye

**Thanks to ****MuffinnLovve****, ****Pomegranate Girl****, and ****Fucked if I Know**** for adding this to your lists.**

**A special thanks to ****Leyshla Gisel**** and ****WaterBabe15**** for such great reviews, you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC**

* * *

Ajax had made it back down the hill in enough time to hang out in limbo with the rest of the camp as Shane, Dale and Rick were pouring over an old map on the hood of Shane's jeep, being held down by makeshift paperweights. She parked her ass against the door of the vehicle, straining her eyes to get a heading of where they were, and where they'd be going, if that was to be decided. Currently the men seemed content to fight over which decision was the wiser of the two to make, and the options were both holding negatives. The CDC was any living person's dream who was stuck in a post-modern civilized world, but there was no telling what would find them there, and to have the hopes of finding a cure was quite the stretch. Then there was Fort Benning, where Shane seemed hell-bent on dragging the group to. Ajax wasn't certain on which would be her decision; she was more concerned with mauling over Daryl's words. It was true that she had no better option presenting itself other than to at least hear Rick out, but if she grew too attached, it would leave James in bitter memory, one she was not satisfied to abandon him in.

Her hooded eyes fell back to Daryl a short ways away. He was parked against a tree with the gory pickaxe at his feet while he continued to stare at the three men and the map. As usual, he stood with a stoic face while biting the end of his thumbnail in thought. She wondered what his decision would be between the two, though found it likely that he didn't really give a shit either way. Even with the crossbow and the menacing stare, she still couldn't get over the idea that he was a better man then those who claimed to be good at heart. He had pure intentions, he just never voiced them. His eyes narrowed on her as he found her staring, and he tore his gaze away back to the map. She noticed a guilt ridden look in his eyes, but couldn't place the reason.

"Oh God, did you do something to Daryl?" Glenn asked as he stood up beside her.

She frowned even though it wasn't visible, "No, though I think I should be thanking him. He might have convinced me to stay, at least for a while longer."

Glenn made a sound of acknowledgment in the back of his throat, "What, did he threaten to kill you, because I've been trying to sweet talk you and that hasn't worked?"

"No, no, nothing like that." She chuckled for a moment, "He just made me feel like an idiot for a moment, which I realize I was, and I think I can afford to waste some time with you guys."

"Ah, so safety in numbers then." He mused.

"Numbers has nothing to do with it, when the walkers outnumber us all a hundred to one."

Glenn was about to reply, before a short, dark woman let out a shriek of surprise, "Oh my God, Jim's been bitten!" The three men at the map looked up expectedly, and Shane took off at the head with Rick and Daryl following. The commotion caused quite the stir in camp, and Ajax herself was following beside Glenn to watch the unfortunate outcome.

The man, Jim, was trying vehemently to defend himself, "It's not my blood!" He cried in fury which was no doubt caused by his fear. The stain on his shirt of the midsection of his abdomen had already turned dark and blotchy, but he was clean everywhere else, erasing any skepticism that he hadn't been bitten. Shane, Daryl and T-Dog were upon him as he struggled perilously to keep covered. It wasn't until Shane had finally snagged him from behind, that Daryl was able to lift up the hem of the shirt, and reveal a gaping wound under the ribs.

"Oh Jesus." Ajax swore harshly under her breath. Glenns tired eyes turned on her while she tried to ignore the prodding look.

"I'm okay." He continued to say weakly with a tight lipped smile.

"Oh Jim." The woman who had noticed the blood in the first place seemed beside herself with remorse, "Honey, you are not okay."

"The CDC." Glenn whispered to Ajax so only she could hear. Her brows furrow, and she wanted to tell Glenn that it was a waste of time, that there was no cure, but she also realized it wasn't the words he needed to hear right now.

"I'll vote with you on that." She mumbled in agreement. The way everyone had lunged at the older gentleman seemed to sit ill with Rick as he stood at the sidelines, looking distraught about the situation. Ajax saw it as a necessary evil, one that Jim would not have been able to play off as blood from another dispatched body. The wound was spewing blood and ooze profusely in a filthy, infectious trickle. It had already begun to fester, and soon the darkness would swallow him into a life of despair as a walking dead.

"We ought'a put him outta his misery." Daryl said just as he pulled out his crossbow from off his shoulder. Uproar was caused by his actions as Jim grew nervous and the rest of the camp started into arguing again. Ajax was forced into remembering the tough decisions faced by family members in the hospital when they were faced with a hopeless situation of deciding a loved one's fate. In this case, she wondered whose decision it was to call.

"We do not kill the living!" Rick hissed as he got in between Daryl and a now helpless Jim.

"Now hold on just a minute." Dale interjected, "We should talk about this at least. Death might be the humane option at this point."

"You're actually agreeing with him?" T-Dog exclaimed. Dale quietened down in his corner while Daryl sent a sharp look to the dark man.

"Right now we need to decide on where to go from here." Rick's voice was louder to command attention, "Jacqui, take Jim back to the RV and make him as comfortable as you can."

Jacqui nodded, while dragging Jim gently by the hand passed the group who each spared mixed glances. Daryl slung his crossbow back over his shoulder, but didn't attempt to hide the nasty look on his face as the group tried to scramble back together and pick up the pieces of where they left off, "So we're back to the same debate again." Shane said with a head shake, "Fort Benning or the CDC." How funny it was that he mentioned Fort Benning first.

"I say we head to the CDC." Said Rick, earning a head shake from Shane beside him, "I think it's a safe bet that there will be military presence there, and given the current circumstances." His voice trailed off as he looked at the RV where Jim was now being cared for.

"The CDC, it's a graveyard." Shane tried to say casually though failed as he was tossed some cryptic glances, "Fort Benning is our best bet. It'll be fortified and armed; a chance at real safety for once."

"But we need medical supplies, not just weapons." Glenn cut in.

"What makes you think the military is at the CDC?" Ajax asked, turning to Rick.

He paused for a moment, seeming hesitant to voice his reasoning, "The helicopter I spotted." An eruption of groans and protests sounded from the group.

"Oh Rick, not this again." T-Dog said in exhaustion, "We've been over and over this man. It was an illusion; a mirage conjured up by your delirium."

"Seriously, Rick. We were in Atlanta, and we didn't see a helicopter. It was just your imagination bringing up images because of the exhaustion." Glenn put more kindly.

"No it's not." Ajax argued just as Rick grew dim from being shot down. His attention was sharp on her, as was everyone else in the group, "I've seen that helicopter twice since I have been in Atlanta. I didn't imagine hearing it and I for sure as Hell didn't imagine seeing it."

"Ajax—" Shane started, but she broke through with holding a hand up to silence him.

"Where did you see the helicopter, and did you catch a direction it was going?" She asked breathlessly to a stunned Rick.

"I'm not sure." He said while quelling his disbelief that someone had taken his side about that damn helicopter. He was getting to the point of submitting to everyone else's thoughts, that it had just been a delusion and nothing more. He smiled a thanks, one that he could not be sure if the young fella returned.

"This ain't proof." Shane spat harshly as he clenched his fists, "Why should I take the word of a stranger?"

"A stranger who helped save our lives, you'd think you'd be grateful." Glenn stepped in, "Ajax says he saw a helicopter and Rick does too. I think it's enough proof to at least make a decision."

"Where would it be going?" Lori asked lightly, easing some of the tension away as she took a step forward, "It could be heading to either place, so how should we decide?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know, but this is proof. There is still someone out there and there is hope." He looked around the group, finding that he had everyone's attention, even a reluctant Shane, "The CDC is the place that they were protecting. It's the place that the government, the military and everyone was trying to protect because of the work going on there. It'd be the place that I would think to be the best to start at."

"It's closer." Dale agreed as he joined in the conversation once again, "Fort Benning is a hundred miles away, and we've got a shortage of gas and morale." He once again took a look back at Andrea and her deceased sister, "We should put it to a vote. We've got a lot of different opinions floating around out here, and I don't think it would be good to leave until we have a majority. I'm for the CDC."

"They could be working on a cure." Glenn's raspy voice broke through as he thought about Jim. The sight of him had frightened Glenn, and Ajax got to thinking that they were close friends since before she had arrived, "I'm all for the CDC too."

A few sets of eyes turned to Ajax, and it was overwhelming to feel this amount of pressure from a group she had yet to find her niche in. Fuckin' Daryl Dixon was right, and by the look on his face, he knew it too, "Well shit. I guess I'll vote for the CDC too, seeing as we're staying democratic."

"There's no telling what you'll find at the CDC. We don't even know if it's still operational." Shane was voicing out his frustrations as if he couldn't believe no one was taking his side. He stomped around like a Goliath trying to make people see his side of things. Ajax couldn't tell if he wanted to assert his dominance, or if he truly believed that the CDC would only lead to further devastation for the group. Whether he was playing at a game or not, she still didn't like him any more than she had the night before after all the cleaning of the bodies had taken place. Everyone had been worn out from all the carrying and no one had the strength left to argue or dispute Shane's claims on Fort Benning being the better location. It went on ignored, and it was the way things were going to stay.

* * *

The decision was made, and they all moved to prepare for the leave towards the CDC. It was something that hadn't sat well with Shane, but he made his peace with it by backing his best friend Rick in the end. Ajax found it doubtful that there was any trace of friendship to be had left between them, and immediately she concluded the cause to be Lori. Sneaky words were shared between her and Shane when they thought no one else was watching. The conversations usually ended with Lori walking away with an appalled look while Shane would watch her go in longing. She wasn't sure if Rick had noticed, or if he chose to overlook these exchanges between his wife and best friend, but it was apparent to everyone else like a fucking elephant in the room.

The whole of the camp seemed more preoccupied with mourning the losses of Amy and the others. It was something that made Ajax feel disconnected from the group as she had not been familiarized with any of the passing. Daryl seemed like an unaffected candidate to this as well, though she remembered the story of his brother, and wondered if he was silently mourning his own loss in the peace of solitude. Ajax had already shed enough tears on those she had lost who were close to her. Instinctively it had her reaching for her photograph, and that's' when the panic set in. Her fingers reached into her usual pocket, only to find nothing inside its contents but lint and fluff. She frantically searched the rest of her jacket, and spun around in a three-sixty angle around where she stood, "Dammit!" She cursed loudly.

Glenn blinked rapidly, "What?"

"I lost my picture, the one I showed to you and the others when we first were walking back here."

"Oh! Do you want me to help you look for it?" He offered.

"No." She said more quietly, "If it turns up, it turns up. I only carried it for sentimental reasons, but…it doesn't really matter." It did matter a great deal, but she wasn't about to have a breakdown over a Goddamn photograph. They were running short on time before the leave, and there were a number of places she could have lost it around the camp. Her first thoughts went to the bodies, and it had probably been burnt, leaving no trace of James left to her other than what remained in her memories.

"I'll keep my eye open anyways, until we leave." Glenn spared a half smile.

"Who will I be riding with?" She asked as they continued to fold up the corners of tents. Already half of the supplies had been packed away, and the camp was starting look like a barren patch of land, spent by death and decay.

"Well." Glenn looked around, "I suppose Daryl. He's the only one with room left."

She cursed under her breath, causing Glenn to chuckle, "The Hell! Why do I keep getting stuck with him, and why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because you always get stuck with him!" Glenn wiped his arm over his forehead, "So what, you aren't used to guys like him or something?"

"Are you?" She deadpanned and Glenn sobered from his laughing fit, "Under normal circumstances I would probably be flustered. I'm actually quite a shy person, and I'm not used to such blunt answers. Being in this disguise helps, making him none the wiser, plus, this world…we've all changed in some ways to be able to adapt to the cards that we are dealt. Maybe I'm blunter than I used to be as well."

Glenn hummed in response, "If only I'd met you one day before the world had gone to Hell. I bet you were a wallflower."

"Funny, I thought the same about you when you first stepped into Heavenly Grace." She put the last of the supplies she had been carrying into the pile with the others, before turning her direction to another destination.

"Where are you going?" Glenn called after her.

"To talk to my traveling partner, might as well break the bad news to him now while he has the pickaxe down." Glenn made a derogatory comment that she would have smacked him for had she not already been halfway to Daryl's location. When she reached him, the man seemed set on ignoring her as she stood before him for what seemed like minutes.

"Don't know what you're doing here other than blocking my light." He said gruffly, while continuing to throw supplies in the bed of his truck.

"I'm not sorry about that." She said with a touch of humor, "I am however sorry about the fact that you're stuck with me on the road."

"Ain't got no one else huh Canada?" He shook his head, "Must be the case if I'm stuck with you."

"Now why do you have to say it like that?"

He turned and looked directly at her, "You know, sometimes you talk like a fag."

She flushed beneath the scarf, and reminded herself to get lessons from Glenn on how to speak more manly. It couldn't be helped that her caring nature reared its head at the worst of times. Daryl seemed like a case that needed nurturing, though he'd deny it tooth and nail, sending you to Hell first, "See, we people from Canada can be nice sometimes."

"Whatever." He grumbled disinterested, "Pack your shit and get ready to go."

"This is all the 'shit' I have." She gestured to the rifle and bag slung on her shoulder, that in truth carried the small necessities she thought she'd need. Her ammo was running low which was a tragic shame. Sooner or later those guns with the wonderful suppressors would be no more useful than clubs.

"Fuckin' miracle you lasted this long with barely nothin'."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." She said flatly.

The sound of a gun fire echoing through camp halted their conversation from continuing. Ajax had spun around quickly while others could be seen popping out from their vehicles into view. Andrea was now weeping again over Amy, who had been delivered a bullet through her head to save her from the life of a biter. Dale made the first move to go over to her as everyone else seemed trapped between the ideas of helping or just being bystanders. Ajax soon found her own feet moving as well, and she went to help them go up the hill, where the final resting place awaited Amy's body. Andrea was trudging solemnly beside Ajax as she lifted the weight of the feet, while Dale held her arms. A crowd was now following, also ready to say their goodbyes to the young woman whom Ajax would never have the pleasure of meeting. She wondered what her story was, where she had come from and what she had done before the world had turned into a zombie battleground. On any ordinary day these would have been normal questions, but now they seemed just trivial.

Ajax leapt to the side to let Andrea and Dale put Amy in the dug hole, awaiting her entrance. It was difficult to bear as the dirt was shoveled back into the grave one spade at a time, and the glowing blond hair soon vanished beneath the earth. Everyone made to say their goodbyes to each of the buried before leaving the hill. Ajax was the first to leave, waiting back down at the truck where Daryl rejoined her quickly as well. He didn't seem the type to spend words on the dead, but rather carried the emotions bottled up, deep inside.

It was an hour later when everything was finally packed and everyone was ready to leave the quarry. She hadn't got to see enough of it to miss it anyhow so it was an easy departure. What seemed to shock everyone else was that Morales and his family had decided to go their separate ways from the group. It seemed a risky business, but he had decided it for the good of his family. To some it seemed suicidal, and Rick was making suggestions to the man in case he and his family came back looking for them. The man was certain that wouldn't happen though, and it was a waste to argue otherwise. He pulled Ajax to the side one last time for another thank you, "You sure you will be alright little fella?" He asked while poking her in the ribs once.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about you though."

"Ah." He waved his hands carelessly, "Me and my family; we'll find our own way in this world, one that doesn't involve too much killing hopefully. We've got more surviving family members out there, I'm sure of it. Good luck finding your girl and you tell her hi for me."

It had been on the tip of her tongue to reveal her truth in a whisper to him, but the words had never come, and she stood with the rest of the group as they watched the family venture away. She had found her way back to the familiar truck with the motorcycle stowed away in the bed. Daryl was leaning against the fender, content on watching everyone else it seemed.

"Wasting time here, mutterin' goodbyes when we should be leavin'." He said gruffly as she stood adjacent from him.

"Perhaps, but sometimes it's good to get those last goodbyes out. I didn't have time for goodbyes last time."

He squinted his eyes in on her while adjusting his footing, "Your girl?"

No, "Yes." She lied. Damn James had vanished beyond her sight, and though she was certain he was dead, a goodbye would have seemed like a Hell of a send-off, and she wouldn't be out gallivanting on a fools hope, "I didn't say goodbye because there wasn't a chance, and now I don't have the picture either."

Daryl swallowed hard and turned his eyes away. The Canuck didn't seem to notice, though it was hard to judge anything on that face hidden beneath layers of clothing, along with them shaded specs. Fuckin' strange fella, and skinny to boot. He wasn't all bad Daryl supposed, though he was less than thrilled to be sharin' a road trip with the man. When Daryl's thoughts floated back to that goddamn picture, he felt like the world was watchin' him, and dammit what if Canada already knew? No way did he want to be caught red handed with it like a perverted freak, but givin' it back would look plain fuckin' guilty.

"Alright, people with radios we're gonna be on channel thirty." Shane's voice hollered just before he jumped into his jeep. Man liked to play the role of bein' in charge, or as Daryl like to think of it as him 'getting in character'.

"Fucking asshole." Canada was grumbling beside him, and he'd forgotten the apparent dislike that he had for the copper.

"Guess I'll let you handle the radio." Daryl said as he walked passed.

"Fuck that." He replied back instantly while jumping in the passenger's side. Both of the doors slammed shut, and each vehicle was driving out in formation, back out on the road towards a possible hope that may not exist. They were going out on a whim here, not that Daryl had any better options, and he hadn't participated in the vote much neither. Ajax was in the same boat as he was; just trailing along until he'd split again. The Canuck wasn't so bad, and already he was keepin' to himself in his seat. If the stubborn idiot was determined to leave in order to go find his girl, no one would be there to stop him. That fuckin' picture felt like a stone as it rested in the breast pocket of his jacket…Daryl wasn't gonna give it back.

* * *

**_If I stay it won't be long_**  
**_'Til I'm burning on the inside_**  
**_If I go I can only hope_**  
**_That I make it to the other side_**

**_Get Out Alive, Three Days Grace..._**

* * *

**And now we move on towards the CDC where things are always fun. First off, I have to say tonight's episode was tear jerking *sniff sniff*, and please rant about it in your comment if you must! I am glad more people are reading this at any rate, and feel free to leave any comment or suggestion you want. You may have lots of questions now, but those will get answered in time, I promise! R&R!**


	5. Same Old Song

**Thanks to ****nuku nuku6****, FourLetter****lie91****, ****Bokormen****, ****SilverAdvenger12****, ****RedHotChillySteppers2008****, ****Euglena**** and ****BookwormBabe93**** for adding this to your alerts/favorites list! **

**FourLetterlie91****: Glad to hear you are excited about this fic, I am having a blast writing for it!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: That picture, it's just such a problem for such a small item. He definitely is stuck with it now, though how much of that does he regret actually?! Well, I don't answer that yet, but stayed tuned for more on it soon!**

**I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K****: Ah OMG heavy episode, and now the wait for Sunday seems so far away! I honestly am so happy for the feedback you gave me, and I am improving on making Ajax more likeable and relatable as a person with faults like any woman would have. It's great to know I have the canon's conversations down path, and I am working on fleshing her out more too. Yes she has a mysterious past, but it will all come in to play more as the truth is revealed! I already gave you a small tidbit of a hint in my PM, so no telling ;)**

**SilverAdvenger12****: It's makes me proud to know you are loving it so far, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but the OC**

* * *

Considering they had been on the road for almost two hours, they hadn't made good time. More often than not they had been blocked by cars piled in rows on the road, and they had to make stops to move them to accommodate the RV's ginormous size. The thing was old, real old and it looked like it might topple over or start smoking any minute as they continued on down the road. On either side they passed, they were belted in by lush trees that were a deep satisfying sage color. It was pleasant to know at least nature would survive the Apocalypse long after civilization would be gone.

Ajax had kept silent, though she let her eyes stay focused on the road outside, praying that any of the cars they passed might be a familiar black Chevy that she and James had traveled in. A typical vehicle, but she looked for the plate numbers on it that they had driven all the way down from Boston, Massachusetts. So far she hadn't been able to spy those familiar red digits, and she didn't raise her hopes any higher to avoid certain pain.

"What's your girls' name?" She sat up straight in her seat while nearly choking from the question. Daryl had simply asked it for harmless conversation, but he didn't realize how personal it was because she was sitting right next to him in the car.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" She sputtered lamely.

He shrugged while his hands gripped the wheel, "You been sitting there quiet like a dead person, and I need to keep my mind off cigarettes. I ain't trusting you too much neither, so start blabbin' Canada."

"Well, if the end of the world has improved anything, it will be the decreasing number of deaths from lung cancer. You shouldn't smoke you know." After she said those words she wanted to smack herself in the head. Talk about going all nurse and giving him textbook information about 'why smoking is bad'.

As she suspected, Daryl was looking at her strangely, "Yeah, that's some silver linin' right there." He added sarcastically.

"Sorry, that was really stupid to say, wasn't it?" She wanted to sink into the seat until she disappeared. Dammit, she regretted riding in his car now. There was no way she was ever going to be prepared for someone like Daryl, and making an ass out of herself seemed to be a new common thing. At this point she would have picked being strapped to the top of the RV if it meant not embarrassing herself.

"Nah, I suspect its cause your girl was a nurse. Keepin' healthy and all that shit."

"Something like that." She muttered awkwardly.

"So?" He continued, "You gonna tell me her name, or am I gonna have to make one up?"

She wriggled her nose together with a wry smirk, "If you were to make one up, what would it be?"

There was a pregnant pause, and she wondered if she had said something stupid again, but to her relief he answered, "Probably just nickname her Cherry, you know, the bright red hair and what not."

"Better than calling her Red, she hated that." It was true, Ajax hated that dumb nickname everyone in her family had called her, and suddenly Cherry seemed like a much better moniker if she had to settle between the two. She didn't think Daryl had taken that good a look at the picture though, and she felt strange talking about herself with him when he was unaware in doing so. It almost seemed like cheating him in some way, and she couldn't imagine he'd be pleased to learn about her lie. She'd spare him the small truth of her name; it was all she had to give, "Her name is actually Jolene."

He made a huff in response, and she couldn't decide if he had heard her, or if he even cared. His foot hit the brakes suddenly, and they were the last car in the lineup to stop as they reached another clogged highway. Ajax didn't hold in her sigh of discontent as they were forced to step out and decide on a moving order. She quickly grabbed the CB radio to call ahead to Rick, "What the hell now?"

"_Just another blockade, but there ain't no way we'll be able to get Dales RV through the clutter. Gonna have to move the debris before we can continue, and keep an eye out for walkers."_

"How far up is this one?" She asked irritated while Daryl stood by the side of the truck, waiting for her.

"_Not as bad as the last, but we should try and syphon gas while we're here. How's Daryl?"_

Ajax was stunned by the question for a moment, "Uh, he's good. We're both fine."

"_Alright, see you up there in a few minutes, and keep your eyes open to the woods." _

"Will do." She said before she let her finger off the button. She reached for her pack on the seat before leaving the vehicle, with a thought in mind that had been nagging at her since before they left the quarry.

"Ain't planning on leavin' now are you?" Daryl asked beside her as they walked through the row of cars that were scattered in a labyrinth pattern. He eyed her bag suspiciously, and she shook her head.

"No, I want to go see Jim." She answered with determination.

"The fuck?" Daryl said nonplussed, "Why?"

"I can't explain why, it's just something I have to do." Daryl was watching her as if she had sprouted a second head. To anyone, it probably sounded like she was talking crazy, and Hell she even thought so. Her guilt demanded that she help these people though, for however long she decided to journey with them. Here she sat with a skill, and she could be helping with putting it to use, "If Rick asks, that's where I'll be."

"I ain't no fuckin' messenger boy." Daryl snarled.

She paused, before laughing softly, "Whatever. Tell him or don't tell him, it doesn't really matter I suppose." She headed in the way of the RV, while hearing Daryl mutter a few colorful choice of words under his breath as he passed on up ahead. Damn man was a grouch and anything could set him off, though sometimes she could admit it added to her amusement. She passed by Dale as she came up to the RV, and he smiled with rosy cheeks that reminded her of Father Christmas.

"Hey, you looking for something?" He asked as he checked the time on his watch, keeping up with his unusual habit.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could check in on Jim. I wanted to be of some use, and maybe help ease his discomforts if I could."

Dale looked skeptical, and it was understandable because she was a stranger. Jim was his friend, and he might have been thinking that she was going in to finish the job that Daryl had wanted to do back at camp, "Jacqui is in there with him, but I'm sure they could do with the company. What did you have in mind?"

"Well." She rubbed her hands together nervously, her old overbearing habits of shyness creeping up upon her as she now started to familiarize herself with the group, "My girl was a nurse, and she taught me a thing or too, and I thought I might be able to do some good." Okay so it was somewhat of a fabrication, but all the right reasons were there.

"I respect your morals Ajax." Dale commented idly, "Just try not to upset him too much, he's been silent the whole ride over."

"Of course." She stepped onto the awkward stairs of the RV entrance, and Jacqui turned her head to see her enter. It was the first time either of them had been forced into a closed situation together, and Ajax hoped she wouldn't come on as too strong on wanting to be helpful, or it might create some suspicion, "Hi." She said awkwardly.

Jacqui nodded, "You come to help?" She said while her lips pursed slightly.

"If I can. Dale said it'd be alright, but I won't stay if it bothers you."

"Ajax?" Jims wheezy voice called, "You can stay, I actually wanted to talk to you."

She was startled to hear it, seeing as she assumed Jim didn't know anything about her since her presence had come into camp. She went and sat down opposite of Jacqui as the woman made room for her. Jim was being held a cup of cold water to his mouth as Jacqui attempted to prevent him from suffering dehydration. Already he was a shadow of the person that she had seen back at camp from when Daryl had lifted his shirt. He looked cold and clammy and his skin was rather sallow beneath the sheen of sweat. His eyes were glossy and hooded as he looked to be fighting back the darkness that was consuming him. She could smell the festering wound from beneath his bandage, and a nervous look was passed between her and Jacqui, who seemed to understand well enough that his condition was progressing faster than a marathon runner.

"What did you want to talk about Jim?" She asked carefully.

"It's something-" He began to cough hoarsely while Jacqui began to pat his back in a rhythmic motion until he was able to catch his breath in horrible gasps, like a drowning man sucking for air, "Sorry. What I wanted to say is, I have something to ask you, but it's better in private."

"Jim—" Jacqui started, but he stopped her with a pleading look.

"Please, I'll be alright for just a moment longer."

It took a matter of convincing on his part, and once he had, Jacqui stood up looking stiff with concern, "I'll be right outside, you call me if he needs something honey."

She was of a caring nature it seemed, though it was difficult to assume anything with the little time Ajax had been able to share with her. They waited until the front door of the RV snapped shut before her eyes trained on Jim, his head rested against the sidewall he was propped up against as he fought to stay conscious, "Jim, I hardly know you, what could you possibly have to ask me?" She could admit it made her slightly uneasy, and her suspicions were aroused by this sick man.

"I just had to make sure, I mean, I noticed the moment I got a good look at you. You're a woman, aren't you?" Her eyes widened behind her shades, and her face felt increasingly hot as she fumbled to form a sentence. Her silence seemed to only solidify his conclusion, "Don't go on lying now, I already know you are, but I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt by coming out with the truth yourself." He was stern in his answer, and it had her swallowing hard to calm her bundled nerves.

"Glenn told you?" She assumed.

"Glenn knows too huh? Well, I never thought him to keep secrets, but what the Hell do I know now?"

She shook her head, as if hoping to clear out the overwhelming feelings of panic that had started to arise like ash spewing from a volcano, "If Glenn didn't tell you, then how do you know?"

"You're wearing a female's tredstep riding boot. I can tell by the cut of them. Apparently no one else 'round here knows about horses." He laughed for a moment before it turned into another coughing fit. She reached for the water, and held it out for him to drink while being able to manage it not spilling all over the place. He obliged with the quiet dignity he had left, causing her to smile sadly as he leaned forward for the straw. His sips were small like a child's, and she could see his hands were shaking.

"Or maybe no one around here knows about fashion either. I didn't take you for a runway man Jim." It was her light attempt at humor, and he smiled a toothy grin, "You aren't gonna ask why I'm dressed like this?"

"None of my business, at least, not anymore. I just wanted to tell you, that whatever it is you're running from, it ain't half as bad as fighting off this. You keep on running Ajax, and don't let them get you, or anyone else from this group."

"Why are you saying these things?" She whispered, though she already knew why. He had given up on the hopes of them reaching the CDC, of him being cured, heck, he'd given up on the world and every living thing in it except this small group that he had traveled with for a short time. He never answered her though, and she wasn't going to pressure him into it. His skin was white hot, a high fever now clawing onto his system. She wasn't sure how the bites worked, and had never gotten down to inspecting them, but she figured it had similar side-affects to sepsis. From looking at him on the outside, he looked like a man suffering blood poisoning, but no amount of penicillin would be able to cure this new infection and she had little else she could provide for him with her training. She dug through her bag, pulling out a thermometer and a cloth that she dipped into cold water, holding it onto his forehead as he let out a sigh. His cracked lips opened for her to take his temperature and he was reading out at a high 104°F. Her movements felt so natural and she had almost forgotten the wholesome feeling of helping another strictly for their benefit, and for that one moment it was only her and Jim as she tried in vain to ease his passing.

"If you were in my position." She asked softly as she capped the thermometer after cleansing it, "Would you tell the others the truth?"

His dull eyes took in her face, passing no judgement, "If I were in your position, yeah, I would have told them from the start." He said frankly, "Then again, I don't know what you're running from, and if you think it's safer for the group to know you as 'Ajax', then you go on ahead and lie to them; for them." A ragged sigh escaped him, and she sat with the cold compress to his skin as time passed, "Can you get Rick for me?" His voice was so inaudible that she was not certain he had even spoken at all.

"I can do that." Her hand slowly pulled away from his tempered skin, and for a moment she was hesitant to leave him in such a condition, "I'm going to send Jacqui back in until Rick returns though, alright?"

He nodded in response, and she stood erect in the small RV, making for the short steps out to the road. As Jacqui had promised, she hadn't gone far and her eyes were alert as soon as she heard that door open, "How is he?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Can you stay with him? He wants to speak to Rick." The woman grew gloomy from those words, as if she could guess their meaning. In the end, she went back into the RV while Ajax filtered through the remaining cars on the road that the group had done an immaculate job of clearing already in such a small time. Most of the men were busy either syphoning gas, or hoarding supplies when she finally was able to catch up to them. Daryl was the first to eye her without saying anything, while Shane sent her a scathing look, "Rick!" She called for his attention while disregarding the other looks she was tossed.

He turned to find her, a firm look on his face as he stood a little ways from the others, "Ajax, where have you been?"

She shot a glance to Daryl and it was clear he hadn't said anything to Rick about her seeing Jim. He looked back her way with a blank stare, daring her to say anything. She let it slide, remembering her purpose for coming up this far in the first place, "It's Jim, he wants to talk with you." Everyone paused in reaction to those words. Glenn was shooting her a questioning look in his eyes, one that was causing her inner turmoil until she had to turn away and face something else.

Rick sniffed as his eyes drifted down to the pavement and then back to her face, "I better go and see what he wants. Everyone else pack up, we can get moving again real soon now." He brushed passed her shoulder, and she watched as he went down the row of cars where an assembly of faces were popping out into view to watch him go. Ajax's feet were rooted to the ground until Glenn came up beside her and tapped her on the arm. She threw him an empty look, something she would describe as defeated and it hadn't been on her face since the night she lost James in the chaos.

"Well, how bad is he?" Glenn asked as they started to trudge back.

"He's dying, and he knows it." She played with her hands in front of her, "He also knows my secret."

Glenns eyes widened as he turned to her, "I swear I didn't tell him!"

She chewed on her lip, "No, no, I know that. He figured it out himself…because of my boots."

Glenn looked down at her shoes, "Is it because your feet are small?"

She raised an eyebrow in restrained humor, "No, it's the style of my boots. He knew they were a woman's cut."

"Huh." Glenn said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Didn't even realize, I mean, I don't look at peoples feet that often."

"Good to know you don't suffer from a foot fetish." Glenn groaned from the comment while she felt a smile lifting her cheeks. It seemed traitorous of her to be smiling, and to be somewhat enjoying life again when knowing James was out there, possibly suffering in tortured agony, along with what was happening to Jim. The two sides of her mind were battling, and right now the guilt was winning out as she once again grew morose in feeling. What was it about the world today that brought out the just and the unjust alike? The world was still filled with good and evil, the playing field had just lost some of its players.

The group seemed befuddled as Rick entered the RV for any number of reasons, though it was likely what everyone had on their minds. Dale kept a lookout on the top of his Winnebago through the scorching hot sun. His hat shaded his face and he had unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt to let the air breathe to his white tank top underneath. Everyone else was situated on the ground, waiting to be rounded up and on the move again. Jacqui was making a habit of tapping the toe of her shoe into the asphalt road, her face now too dejected to look up. The children were sitting on the ground near Lori and Carol, and once again that pensive look was coming off of the lady Grimes, and hitting Ajax directly in the chest. What the Hell was she looking for, or what had she already seen? Her concentration was broken as Rick stepped back out from the RV, rubbing his stubble chin with a deep perplexed look. Dale climbed down from the ladder on the vehicle, meeting everyone on the ground as Rick began to pace before them.

"What'd he say?" Shane asked from his crouched position on the road.

"He says he wants us to leave him behind." Rick stressed each word with great difficulty.

"To die? Hell no." T-Dog argued.

"Now hold up a minute." Rick held up his hand, "He says he doesn't want to change while he's with us."

"But we're close to the CDC." Glenn pointed out in desperation.

"Hell, what if he does change before we get there though?" Shane rubbed at the side of his face as he stood from his squat, "I don't want him around when he does, for a number of reasons, and I don't think any of us here want that either. Leaving him behind though, man I don't know if I can live with that."

"Now hold on." Lori said as her brows furrowed, "We can't have a vote on this. Rick this isn't a choice you can make, neither of you can." Her eyes shifted to Shane and he turned to shy his eyes away from her.

"He's suffering though." Ajax pointed out.

"Back at camp, you misunderstood me." Dale interrupted, "I wasn't agreeing with Daryl that we should kill him, but don't you think its Jims choice to make? We dragged him out here, hoping to find a cure, but it's only causing him more discomfort."

"So what, you're saying it's ok to just leave him out here? That's messed up." T-Dog said with a head shake.

"But it's his choice." said Lori, "He doesn't want to be a burden on us, and we have to respect that."

Their eyes were surfacing between the door to the RV and then back to Rick who was the reluctant leader. His shoulders weren't hung as high as they normally would have been, and his face looked worn and haggard, "If we go by his choice, then I guess we're leaving him here." He ran a hand back through his hair aggressively, struggling with the reality of the request, "We'll take him out into the woods at least, it's quiet and peaceful there and much better than dumping him on the road."

It was horrible what they had to do, but no one said a damn thing as Jim was helped out of the RV. He breathed in the fresh air with a tranquil look, knowing this would be the last walk he would take as a free man in this world. Rick, Jacqui and Dale were close on his side with Ajax and Glenn not far behind. Everyone else followed after, even Daryl though she wasn't sure what was going on in his head. He didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve and his face was a closed book, making it difficult at all times to know what he was thinking.

The late summer air was fresh and crisp as it ruffled the leaves around them. They found a sunny patch in the middle of the trees that allowed the light to seep through the canopy. Jim was running short of breath and could no longer continue to go on any further as Rick helped ease him down in front of an ash tree. He was clenching his eyes shut tight and his breathing had become laboured from the walk. Everyone lumbered around him while Rick knelt down in his line of sight, a small revolver in hand as he offered it up to him, "Jim, are you sure you don't want a gun with you?"

He pushed it away feebly, "I'll be fine here. Can't imagine I'd be too good a shot now anyways."

Rick backed away hesitantly, looking down at his boots while stuffing the gun in the back of his shirt again. Jacqui took her time sparing hushed words with the man, and one small tear trickled down her mocha skin as she turned and headed back to the vehicles. There was nothing left to say or do, and many of the others decided it was time to leave Jim to his own will. Not Ajax though, she stood resolute even as Daryl was the last to leave after he and Jim had shared a silent conversation between glances. She could feel the rednecks eyes burning into her all the way until he vanished back down the hill again.

"You'd better get going Ajax." Jim said with sad smile once they were alone.

"Hell, this isn't sitting right with me." She sighed before kneeling down to eyelevel. She slid her goggles down her face and pulled off her hood while shaking her untied hair out from the messy pony-tail. Jim only stared at her while she smiled warmly, "I think I'll keep our conversation in mind, to maybe tell the group the truth when I'm ready…not today though."

"Well…that's just nice." He said in a sigh of contentment as his eyes closed.

She leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up to leave, "Goodbye Jim. I hope you're at peace."

"You know what?" He asked, "I think for the first time in a while, I actually am. I'm going to see my family again, and that makes me happy."

She hadn't known he had a family that had passed on, and it was in queer comfort that it made it easier to walk away from him again, back down the hill where the last of them were waiting. She hated the feeling of the stifling clothes back on her head again, and the weight of the lie was starting to be much more to bear then what was desired. Her shoulders were hunched forward and she kept her head down until she made it back to the familiar blue truck were Daryl waited up against the door for her. He didn't say anything as he went to the other side and stepped into the driver's seat. She followed in after with her bag back over her shoulder, and soon the cars began to carry on down the road as they were the last to follow.

"Guessin' you weren't too much help to him." Daryl said after the pregnant pause had passed.

She executed a sigh, "I'm not God Daryl."

"Shit no, you're too fuckin' skinny."

She started to laugh, uncontrollably almost and once again Daryl was watching her with a befuddled expression crossed with a scowl, "Thanks for that. There aren't that many laughs around to be had these days, and I sure as shit needed one." He grunted in response while her eyes settled back on the side view mirror, once again going back to counting the cars that they passed, waiting on a black Chevy.

* * *

_**I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone**_  
_**All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity**_  
_**Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind**_

_**Dust In The Wind, Kansas...**_

* * *

**So not quite at the CDC yet, though once we get there, I may prolong the visit and change a few things to once again make it my own. I think Ajax is starting to come along more as a person now, and what did you think about her revealing her name "Jolene" to Daryl?! Oh if only he knew. Thank you to all my supporters, I appreciate the R&R!**


	6. Your Faith Lost

**Thanks to ****wolfmoon10****, ****PhoenixUnicorn115****, ****JerZeeSkyLine****, and ****GatorGirl99**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: OMG haha I almost had Daryl comment about the Dolly Parton song, but I didn't think enough of the audience would be familiar with the oldie so I left it out. Glad you connect with my sense of humor! Hehe, glad I had some humor there with the shoes. Good old Jim, he knows mechanics…and horses?! He is without a doubt, the most interesting man in the world!**

**WaterWarrior6**** : Glad you are really feeling this, and her name being revealed, such a big moment packed into one sentence! Glad I had a sad moment there, it was definitely what I was going for.**

**SilverAdvenger12**** : Oh I loved the CDC and I think I am going to have fun writing for it while they're there. Glad you liked the name choice, and it was definitely something that she decided to give her name to him of all people, even Glenn doesn't know it! I'm slow at building up a true relationship, but it will be fun once I start to hint at it (that's not too far away either) Still no word yet on when her revealing will come to light, but stay tuned for more and I am glad to hear you like her character! **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but the OC**

* * *

They were running from the night as the sun began to fade on the horizon. Ajax welcomed the silence that had now been born in the truck between her and Daryl. It may have been that their thoughts were still on Jim, who God rest his soul, may have been a walker by now. With the strength in numbers that had risen from the dead, there was no victory now for the living. All they could afford to do was buy more time, at least get settled to prepare for the service of killing in order to survive. It had all happened right under their noses; one moment the world was at peace with people wasting time talking about the next IPhone to hit the shelves, and then death came along and swept them off their feet like a Prince at the ball.

"Do you think the CDC will work out?" She asked aloud while her face was nudged against the window of the door. She wouldn't be able to find sleep, and she had been feigning for it the entire trip since the highway.

"Don't really know, and doesn't really matter." He spared candidly.

A respectable answer and she grew silent once again as she watched Dales trailer hobble and shake as it came to a halting stop. They had hit a curb, and not too far off to the right was the CDC, looking desolate and abandoned like an old wax museum, "Shit. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but this place looks deserted."

"Grab your shit and let's see what Rick has to say." He parked behind the RV, stepping out with his crossbow while reaching for the shotgun in the bed of the truck. Ajax leapt out from the passenger's side, and the smell of rotting flesh hit her nose as she stole a look around at the dead corpses scattered on the pavement. Not all of them had been walkers though; some had been military while others were ordinary people who may have been hit in the crossfire. There was a stale and stagnant air about the place, and this new Heaven didn't look so appealing to her eyes.

Daryl joined her for the walk, which gave them no difficulty as they made up with the group. The place which had no doubt been once heavily guarded was now a tomb to be filled by them. The military barricades were still in place, and Rick had at least been correct about one thing, "Fuckin graveyard." Daryl mumbled beside her. She was about to agree with him, before her two left feet kicked in and she almost was sent flying ass over teakettle had it not been for Daryl latching onto her forearm, "Keep your fuckin' feet up Canuck." He scolded before pushing her forward.

Glenn made a snort as he had just observed the whole thing from afar. He sidled up to talk with her as Daryl passed, "Wow, I'm so embarrassed for you right now." He said beside her as they continued to walk.

"Shut up!" She snapped while her face felt a few degrees hotter than normal. Damn straight it had been humiliating, considering she was supposed to be a tough-as-nails man. Daryl also had a rough grip and her small arm felt like it had a pulse of its own where he had grabbed her.

They made it the rest of the way to the front shutter door without hassle, and Rick immediately began to inspect the closed windows, testing them to see if they could physically be opened. No such luck though, and Shane began to create a loud ruckus as he started to hammer his fist down on the shutters, in hopes of attracting the attention of those inside.

"There ain't no one here." T-Dog said dejectedly, "We've come all this way for nothin'"

"Then why are these doors and windows locked down?!" Rick shouted back. His eyes were alight with some kind of fury that emanated the flames of the Hell he brought with him. It startled the group into a new induced quiet. He and Shane tried fruitlessly to gain access to the inside of the building, but all of it was locked bank vault tight.

"Walkers!" Daryl alerted the group while he quickly brandished his crossbow. An eruption of defeated cried rose from the women and children and Rick looked caught between a rock and a hard place.

"This is the kind of shit we don't need!" Ajax growled as she pulled out her rifle.

Shane came charging back from the front door and he and Daryl began to argue about something that was lost amidst the cries and anger of the group. They were boxed into between the geeks, and the CDC that was now the inviable option, "Rick!" Shane called, "This is a dead end."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Carol's voice was small as she clung tightly to her daughter. Ajax made her way over to them to make sure they were well guarded and the woman was grateful for it. Her tear stained eyes were not the same as when she had took the pickaxe to her husband's brainpan; the walkers had brought her back down to the reality of the situation that now seemed a hopeless one.

"No blame man." Shane said easier as he attempted to get through to Rick again who was now frozen into inaction.

"Rick, he's right. We can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori said with conviction as she pulled her son closer into her body for protection.

"Come on Rick." Shane tried to reason, "There's still Fort Benning as an option."

"An option to what? We have no food or fuel to last us that long, and it's over a hundred miles in the other direction." Andrea snapped as she too joined in on the conversation.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need a solution now." Glenn hissed over the cries of the children.

Rick looked lost as he held up is hand, "We'll…we'll figure out something." His attempt to calm the nerves of the people was insufficient as more shouts broke out to try and persuade Rick into leaving. His feet wouldn't budge from the position at the door and he was staring at it like a sinking man would look to the surface through the water.

"Rick, we have to turn back!" Ajax yelled from her spot while she continued to take down walkers that wandered too close to their proximity. She was running out of ammo fast, and they needed to move before too big a herd moved in on them.

Shane turned to everyone, pushing them in the direction of the cars while he put his hand on Rick's shoulder, "Come on man, we gotta leave. Let's go!"

Ajax was helping Carol lead Sophia back to the car through the pandemonium while everyone else was falling back as well. Rick was still resilient and he only moved one foot back before something caught his attention, "The camera, it moved!"

"You imagined it." Both Dale and Shane spat back.

"It moved!" He muttered under his breath, "It moved."

"It's an automatic device. There ain't no one in there." Shane rationalized, "Now come on, we need to get these people outta here. It ain't safe for the group, we need to leave and we need to leave now!"

Panic started to arise as Shane was pulling on Rick who refused to move from his spot. He struggled to shake Shane off as he started to pound and yell at the door, all matter of curses and pleas coming from his mouth, "Please, let us in! You're killing us!"

As if all their prayers were answered, a blinding light struck their eyes and the metal shutters started to pull themselves open. No one moved at first, and they were shielding their eyes from the light while all in a state of confusion had taken over, "Come on!" The trance was broken as Rick yelled to the group to get their asses in gear.

Ajax was the furthest from the group as she ushered Sophia and Carol to run ahead while she trailed behind to take out any following walkers. Two more had closed in around her and her gun clicked on empty, "Oh shit!" She muttered to herself as she fumbled with the thing. Her eyes focused up around her as she started to back up slowly, her gun now as useful as a baseball bat if she wielded it right. She was just in the process of clubbing one over the back of the head when her name was called.

"Ajax!" Glenn was hollering. He had been close to the door of the CDC when he decided to run back, with Daryl on his tail, "Dammit Canada, move yer ass!"

She had managed to wound one of the walkers fatally over the head, but the other was still coming and she didn't have the upper body strength to do much good. She hightailed it from there and Glenn was the first to reach her, grabbing her hand and dragging her back in a rushed sprint as the hurdled over the dead. The others were yelling and calling to them in encouragement to hurry up. They reached the boundaries of the door just before it closed, and she and Glenn hit the inside wall hard when they couldn't come to a stop. She was breathing heavily with Glenn beside her, her fingers now crushed in his tight hold.

"Stupid fuckin' idiot, nearly got yourself killed pullin' shit like that!" Daryl had said from somewhere in the grounded room they were all jammed into.

Another light was blasted into their eyes and for a moment her mistake was forgotten as a man stepped out to greet them. He was quite a cadaverous looking fellow, his skin stricken pale as if he had not seen daylight in months. He had a full head of silver hair that went with his gloomy orb eyes that were dry and weeping. His features were brutally tragic, as if all life and hope had been physically drained of his system and what remained was an ashen shell. "Is anyone infected?" He spoke clearly and professional, like that very question had been drilled into his complex.

"We had a sick man—before, but he didn't make it this far." Rick conjured as strongly as he could.

"What do you want here?" He didn't take a step closer, and from what they could tell, he was angling a gun at them.

No one seemed up to answering, so they let Rick do the talking, "We just want a chance."

Another step forward was taken and he lowered the gun, "Well, that is a lot to be asking these days."

"I know." Rick cleared his throat and looked back at the group, "We all know."

The man might have been friendly, Hell, even social at one point in his life, but now he was closed off and seemed rather reluctant to let them stay. Ajax figured there had to be something left in his heart though, for they had come this far, passed the closed doors just because he allowed it to be so, "You all must submit to a blood test. That is the price of admission."

"And we'll gladly accept." Rick agreed before there was room for argument.

"Alright then." The man nodded robotically, "If you all have things you want to bring in, now would be the time to do so. Once these doors close, they stay closed."

In heeding his warning, Rick, Shane and T-Dog went back out to grab any of the bags that had been dropped at the front of the building. It was then that Ajax noticed she was being tossed funny looks by some of the group members. She gazed down at her hand and found it still intertwined with Glenn's "Glenn!" She snapped.

"What?" He questioned with a funny look.

"You can let go of my hand now." She said more gently. His cheeks flushed and he threw her leather sheathed hand down back to her side as he pulled his to his hair, running a hand through it. Daryl was watching Glenn funny, and it was her turn to laugh, though more internally.

"Great," Glenn mumbled, "He probably thinks I'm gay now."

"Oh, so what's wrong with that?" She hushed back teasingly.

"But I'm not and I don't want people to get the wrong idea!" He cried.

The three of the fetchers returned with the rest of the bags, and the man commanded into the open air for the doors to be locked down and bolted tight as he swiped his card key. They followed him into an elevator where everyone was forced to pile in together before the steel doors trapped them in. Much to her chagrin, she was forced up between Shane and Daryl, both whom were thick with muscle and she found it difficult to breathe. Her mind was still racing from the previous events and she felt nervous for what was to come.

"Do doctors always go 'round packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked as he scrutinized the rifle in the strangers arm.

"Well, as you can see, there are many of them lying about, and I…familiarized myself with them." He shrugged carelessly, though the answer didn't seem to satisfy Daryl one bit and he continued to grumble obscenities. The man looked around at the rest of the elevator, smiling invitingly to their meager faces, "You all look harmless enough. Except for you; I'll have to keep my eye on you." He said to Carl playfully.

The boy glowed pink as he clung tightly to his mother, who didn't seem nearly as easy about the joke as her son, "Excuse me, but what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Doctor Jenner."

"Are you all alone here?" Ajax piped up from her stuffy back corner. Shane looked down at her when she spoke and it took great restraint to not roll her eyes.

"Yes." Jenner admitted without emotion, "I am alone here, until now." She wasn't sure if it was a friendly welcoming on his behalf for the words had sounded so cold.

The elevator bell rang and they stopped in an underground level where everything was made of metal and wiring. Jenner led them on, until he stopped and turned to face them with a hollow smile, "We'll do blood testing one at a time in that room, so if any of you would like to volunteer to go first."

Rick took the admirable oath of going first and it was no surprise Shane went second as if to solidify his importance to the group. Ajax rubbed at her arms self-consciously as she waited in the lineup next to Glenn. He still seemed distraught and she hoped it had nothing to do with him holding her hand. He really had been a sweet friend to her since she joined and he was a saint to keep up her lie, one that was getting harder and harder to conceal. It was her turn next to have blood drawn, and she had to roll up her tight sleeve on her arm before Jenner would be able to strike a vein.

"You have small arms." He commented.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in a while." She downplayed it while forcing a smile. The cold alcohol swab almost made her jolt in her seat, and she had to grit her teeth as the pinpoint pressure pushed through the barrier of her flesh. As a nurse, she was used to giving needles, but it didn't make her favor them any more than she had to when receiving them.

"You have low platelets." He informed her as he taped a cotton ball onto the pinprick that was dribbling blood, "You aren't a hemophiliac are you?"

"No, but I've suffered from low platelets before, as well as anemia."

"Ah, I'll keep that in mind then. Other than that, you are free to go." He watched her with a stoic face, and she was glad to be out of that room to rejoin the others. His company was as friendly as a ghost, and he might as well have been see-through too.

"The Hell kind of request is this, takin' our blood?" Daryl asked as he picked at the bandage on his arm.

"Shh!" Rick hissed, "If he hears that, he might not let us stay, besides, it wasn't all that bad so don't be rude."

Daryl grumbled about how it was still 'fuckin weird' to take stranger's blood, but he didn't say anything more as he crossed his arms over his chest in the corner. It was when Andrea had almost fainted that Jenner realized they were all malnourished and hadn't eaten in days. He spoke of such wonders such as the food that was still stored down in the kitchen, packed in abundance. With much vigor they followed him to the dining hall, and they all sat down in good company to enjoy the meal. Everyone seemed thrilled about the wine more than anything and Ajax admitted none to shamelessly that she partook in a glass as well. A rather full glass as it was, for they made the mistake of letting Daryl pour the drinks and he was rather generous. Everyone else was trying to convince Lori to allow Carl to have a sip of wine, and she inevitably caved once Rick said it was ok, though they had a small spat about who would be looking after the boy if he got sick.

"Yuck!" said Carl while he pulled a face and sat the glass back down in front of him. It caused a chorus of laughter, a very foreign sound to their ears after having spent so long in doom and gloom.

"There's a good man, you stick to your soda pop now kid." Shane commented at the far end of the table where the bottles of liquor were piling up around him like his own private fort.

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said. Ajax thought it might have been the first time he'd called him by name, and there was something to be said about progress after all, "I wanna see how red your face can get."

Well Hell if everyone didn't laugh at that, even Glenn did and he didn't prevent T-Dog from encouraging him to drink up either. Ajax was sitting with Carol and Sophia again, both of whom were rather quiet though they smiled when it was appropriate to the conversation, "So, are you gonna let Sophia try a sip?" She asked openly.

"Oh, I don't know." Carol said hesitantly. The woman was still jittery, but Ajax wasn't sure on her past to know what caused it, though the bruises that were left on her face might have been the place to start, "What do you think Sophia?" She asked her daughter while brushing her hair back tenderly behind her ear. The girl was wide eyed as she stared at the glasses on the table.

"Here." Ajax offered, "You can have the rest of mine, I don't really care for red wine anyways."

"Really, what's your drink of choice?" asked Carol.

"I'd have to say Rum. Whether it's in ice cream or in a glass, I'll take it."

"The Hell Ajax, you like rum?" T-Dog exclaimed, "And here I thought you all drank maple syrup up in Canada."

"Geez, how long were you waiting to get that one out?!" She smirked while watching Sophia take a sip from her glass. The girl sputtered before setting the glass back down, "Good girl. Looks like we have a couple of smart kids sitting with us."

Sophia smiled shyly while Carol patted her back, "Yeah, don't get into those bad habits that we adults always end up in. It's funny how we preach on about what they shouldn't do, but we go around and do those exact same things."

"Funny, and a little sad." Ajax agreed.

The rest of the meal had gone on with chatter and enjoyment until Shane decided to bring his apparent bad mood onto the group by asking Doctor Jenner about what had happened to the other physicians at the CDC. The tension in the room escalated as he got down to his sparse tale about how many of the former researchers had decided to 'opt out'. "We live in a world that paints up the idea of suicide as something beautiful now." He commented tonelessly while the others felt their hearts sink at the news. It was quite clear that no one else had come looking for the CDC, yet Jenner didn't seem any more thrilled about their company and behaved as if he were alone still. During the duration of the meal he had sat off to the side like an abandoned puppy pressing his face up against a window. With every laugh, he grew with melancholy.

The happy feasting had come to an end, much thanks to Shane being the 'buzz kill' as Glenn had dubbed him. Everyone was left to ponder the news, and the harsh reality that was hidden amongst those words. He was the last person left at the CDC, which meant there was no cure about to be discovered any time soon in the foreseeable future. Alcohol helped though, and as the affects started to kick in, it was soothing all those bad thoughts and feelings away into oblivion. Glenn was laughing at everything T-Dog was saying; even when he wasn't sparing jokes. Shane was the quiet drunk at the end of the table and his eyes kept retracing back to Lori who was watching her tipsy husband. Rick made a good drunk; the mood he had been in earlier had disappeared in replace of a smiling and giggly Sheriff. Ajax felt spry from her drinking, and she was smiling at everyone, even Shane the brooder and Hell if that wasn't evidence enough that alcohol was a cure-all.

"I can show you all to your rooms now if you'd like." Jenner interrupted and for a moment at least, it seemed everyone had forgotten the depressing news he had just unloaded on them.

Glenn was falling all over the place and had to be steadied a few times by either T-Dog or Daryl, the more experienced drinkers as luck would have it for they didn't seem nearly as peaked as everyone else. The rooms were all in an underground facility that was being powered by stored energy reserves. It was cause for alarm for Carol, who seemed more than comfortable with the idea of sleeping underground, "I hope it won't be a problem. You're quite safe here, you have my word." Jenner told her reassuringly. "You can all shower off in the locker rooms as well, though don't use up too much hot water at once."

"Water, you have fresh water here?!" Dale cried in relief.

"Oh sweet Jesus, we get to shower off!" Glenn said, before he took a look back at Ajax. His eyes widened at her and he began to laugh, "The locker rooms are men's and women's right?"

"Yes, of course." Jenner answered blandly.

Ajax nearly spit as she paused in step for half a second, "Oh crap."

"What, are you shy or something?" T-Dog asked as he nudged her.

She groaned, "You could say that." How in the Hell would she pull this one off? To not shower would be beyond weird, it was the Apocalypse and ain't no one was strange enough to pass up a hot shower. She could wait until everyone else had finished and go late into the night, but again, it would raise skepticism about her character.

They each in turn took their pick at which room they'd get to sleep in. Most of them were similar in setup, but the sight of clean sheets and a mattress had the excitement buzzing in everyone tenfold. After pushing a drunk Glenn away to his room, Ajax went into her own private one, shutting the door before she threw her bag down on the floor. The back of her knees lined up against the mattress and she fell on top of the bed with an enormous sigh. Her mind was attempting to piece together a plan in which she could shower off without being seen, but the alcohol was making her too drowsy to form a coherent thought and she found her eyes shutting momentarily.

She had maybe fallen into a short nap before she bolted up awake again. Nothing had changed in her room, and for a moment she wished she had Dales habit of keeping track of time just to be aware of how long she had dosed off. It felt like ten minutes tops, but she couldn't be sure. Her dead-weight body sat into a sitting position as she rubbed her hands up and down her face. It was quiet and only the dull humming of the ventilation machine could be heard through the ceiling. Taking a chance, she stood up and went to the door to risk a glance into the hallway. No one was present there, and it was either now or never for her to get cleaned up. She wondered briefly how much effort she was willing to put forth to lie to this group if they were to stay here for a prolonged amount of time. She couldn't hide every time she wanted to shower, and she was certainly safer in the CDC from anyone ever finding her again. She also knew her stay here couldn't be permanent; she had to get back out there and find James. Maybe just one shower, and then she'd be gone, yes, that is what she decided as she continued silently down the hall. Her thoughts had been so muddled and with the mixture of the wine in her system, her senses had been dulled. She hadn't heard the footsteps sneaking up on her until it was too late, and a hand grasped the back of her hood, yanking it clean off her head. She gasped so suddenly and felt the top of her head where her hair was coming out at queer angles. She spun around to face her appropriator, and was met with a face of scrutiny.

"I knew it." The voice said firmly, and once again, she had been caught.

* * *

**_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_**  
**_Radiate, recognize one silent call_**  
**_As we all form one dark flame... Incinerate_**

**_Miseria Cantare (The Beginning), AFI..._**

* * *

**Oh cliff hanger, who do you think found out about her dirty little secret?! I plan to stay in the CDC for a little bit just to get her more evolved into the group before moving on. I also am thinking of adding my own creative chapters before I get to the events of season 2 yet, so a long ways to go. I really have been enjoying reading all your reviews, so let me know what you think!**


	7. Who Has To Know

**Thanks to ****neutron-flow****, ****kschu02****, ****Luck Be Mine****, ****Ladytiarra****, ****Camillia Vincent**** and ****BYEkim**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**terramari****: So, thank you for reviewing! I love adding cliff hangers to make a story nail biting! I am happy to know you are liking Ajax, I really wanted an original idea, and I like a slow going, realistic romance, it's so much more fun to read! Glad I could make you laugh, I tried to keep a situation light when I can, seeing as so many dark things will happen yet too. Hope you enjoy!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Glad I kept you guessing these last few days without an update. I'll let you read on so you can find out who it was!**

**Luck Be Mine****: I'm finally back, so now you get to find out the truth! I like making those cliff hangers sometimes, so hopefully the wait wasn't too awful! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Mean, but totally worth it! Cliff hangers are a bitch, but the suspense is great when you finally get to read the next chapter! I am definitely working on some in between chapters before the events of season two, so get ready for some AU!**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

Daryl wasn't drunk. Hell, he wished he was, but standing under that cold stream of water only continued to sober him up. There were no complaints about the shower though seeing as he hadn't a chance to clean himself off in weeks, and he was talkin' about the proper way to clean, not just dunkin' into a river and praying you got off all the dirt and blood. The fuckin' white bar of soap he used smelt damn nice, almost something he expected to find on a woman. Women, now that was a thought that had crossed his mind. It had been so long since his last endeavor into sex, yet it didn't really faze him. Merle used to think he was a fuckin' pansy when it came to the habits of keeping women (perhaps Merle's favorite pass time), because Daryl just wasn't in to getting laid. Hell, he liked sex about as much as the next guy, but it always seemed like more of a hassle, what with girls wanting to get attached and all that shit. He couldn't be bothered.

His mind surfaced back to that picture that was hiding in the pocket of his vest only a few short feet away. He hadn't looked at it again, didn't want to actually. He wasn't exactly sexually stirred from lookin' at it, just more curious. It was a life he would never have, and dammit, it was like an obsession to try and piece together that puzzle. How did they meet, and where did he even see girls like that, and for that matter, what did he say to her in the first place to warrant that kind of attention? Daryl had, what he liked to call, a stupid tongue. Some of the stupid shit he'd say to girls was downright pathetic, it ain't no wonder he had business only lookin' at a picture. Fuckin' Canuck was a lucky son-a-bitch, which sometimes got on Daryl's nerves. When you get a girl like that, you don't let her outta yer sight again and there ain't no reason she had to be missin'. Fuckin' stupid.

The locker room had been as quiet as a church, and he easily heard the door open when stumbled footsteps wandered in. Had to be the Chinaman, he was a lightweight when it came to drinkin' and he was falling all over the place since he first stood up. Real fuckin' adorable, Daryl thought gruffly as he rolled his eyes. His skin was already shriveling and pruning from the water, and he'd had his fill of that pretty soap for now. He threw back on his clothes after towel drying, now feeling rushed to get back to the solitude of his room. Not so quickly though did he check through his pockets, only to find the picture was not in the last place he had left it. He started to breath heavy as his eyes searched the floor for that fuckin' piece of property that didn't even belong to him.

"Looking for something?" Glenn hiccupped as he smiled with a goofy grin. Daryl's sight settled on the picture he was waving around in his hand, "Ajax has been looking for this you know."

"Give it back!" He barked while jumping to his feet. He hands swatted for the picture, but that damn skinny kid jumped back just before he could reach it.

Fuckin' asshole only backed up a small space, but he was still smiling that same damn grin, "Where's..you find it…or were you keeping it for something?!" He sputtered, and when Daryl didn't answer, the man's face lit up for a moment and he didn't seem so drunk, "You are! Oh that's priceless; I didn't think you had crushes."

Daryl was beyond pissed to the point he was seeing red, "Shut yer mouth, you don't know what the fuck yer talkin' 'bout!" He lunged at Glenn, and his thin weight was easy to take down while he snatched the picture back into his palm.

"Geez, you didn't have to attack me." Glenn groaned, "God, my head hurts!"

"You ain't tellin' anybody bout' this, ya hear me?" He spat in his face while all but ignoring the gripes about pain that were coming from the kid.

"Fine, fine!" Glenn cried while pushing Daryl off him, "God, why do I always get stuck keeping the secrets…man, if only you knew."

Daryl narrowed his eyes on him until they resembled beady black buttons, "What d'ya mean?"

The kid had passed out, cold on the floor with his head tilted to one side as he went out mumbling something. Daryl wasn't in a helpful mood so he left him there, while trying to calm his insecurities that maybe the Canadian would find out where his lost picture had went. _There ain't no way,_ he kept repeating to himself. The kid was talkin' crazy, Hell, he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. What the fuck did he mean by 'if only you knew'? Knew that the Canuck was gay? Fuckin' weirdo's holdin' hands had definitely got Daryl into thinking, maybe even hopeful just so he wouldn't feel fuckin' shameful every time he thought about that dame and her cherry hair.

* * *

A lot of things were running through Ajax's mind at that moment, one thing in particular was that she needed to get out of sight, and fast. The Goddamn Mrs. Grimes was observant, and she would have never guessed those damn stares had meant she'd been working on piecing the truth together. Footsteps were echoing down the hall, coming up on them fast, but Ajax's hands moved faster as she latched onto Lori, pulling her into another room before slamming the door shut, "Jesus!" She cursed aloud. For a moment she let her forehead hit the wood of the door while she listened to the footsteps walk passed the room, and another door closed across the hall.

"Well?" Lori asked from behind her impatiently. She gritted her teeth and turned to face the woman who was scowling at her in a judgemental sort of way, "Are you going to explain yourself, or should I go get Rick now?"

"No wait!" Ajax cried. She had blocked the door by stretching out her arms, and Hell It made her feel as desperate as she probably looked, "Just…give me a chance to explain this to you without sounding like a complete lying bitch." She threw her arms down against her sides and began to pace back and forth before the locked door. She hadn't bothered with hiding her face now, seeing as it was plain Lori had known from the beginning, "How'd you know?" She asked suddenly.

Lori huffed, "Oh please. It may not be obvious to a group of men right away, but I could tell from your size, and when Glenn grabbed your hand, it made it more obvious to me. The nail in the coffin was your concern for showering in a public locker room."

"Huh." Ajax had to admit, all those things were blatantly obvious to the proper eye, "You hold a convincing case, I'll give you that. You have to understand that I'm not doing this for any malicious purpose though."

"Well I don't know." Lori said while crossing her arms, "A little more explaining on your part may convince me otherwise though."

"You're argumentative. This must be how Rick and Carl feel when you scold them." She muttered with a breathy chuckle. Lori wasn't amused though, and Ajax realized she had better get down to the explaining before her whole secret was blown wide open, "For the record, I have been debating on whether or not I should tell the group about this."

"That would be wise, so why haven't you?"

"I was afraid." She whispered in disgrace.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you would all want me gone once I told you the truth. I'm practically a liability…a bad omen waiting to happen. I've got people looking for me."

Lori was watching her more attentively with a touch of concern, "I doubt they'd find you though. Did you forget what's happening out there?"

"You don't understand." Ajax shook her head while running a hand through her red hair, "They aren't just two or three people that my group had a disagreement over. This is practically a whole tribe of people, and they are armed to the teeth."

"Is their camp close to here?" Immediately Lori thought the worst and her tone had turned downright spiteful at Ajax.

"I didn't stick around to find out. We hadn't come across their camp, my group and I, we had merely met at a crossroads. My group had simply been at the wrong place, at the wrong time when we had met these tyrants out in the open road, a ways off from Atlanta if I can remember. A dispute occurred, and many people were killed. I don't know when James and myself had got separated, I just recall running faster than I ever had in all my life, I was like a fucking track star, you know?" She rubbed at her eyes, the sounds of the gunshots still clear in her head, "I was nearly pissing in my pants I was so scared and I fell asleep in a prickling bush, not my first choice, but it was survival, and I couldn't go anywhere because it was so black out that night. When I came to, I was alone, and I surfaced back to the wreckage, but there wasn't any sign of my group other than two that had become walkers. I searched everywhere for James after that, but I've been unsuccessful…and now I'm here."

"And now you're here." Lori mumbled. She parked her willowy frame against a table in the sitting room they now found their selves in as she processed the quick rundown of the horrific story, "You need to tell Rick and the others."

"No!" She snapped, "I can't do that, it's not their problem. I'll just…leave again."

"I can't let you leave after you told me this. You need to be with a group, it's not safe for you out there."

"It's not safe for anyone." Ajax pointed out, "I have to find James though, I need this closure, it'll kill me if I don't get it."

"Then you can stay with us while you look. I won't lie to you; people will be upset when they've learnt that you have been lying to them, but it will be better that way."

"You can't make this decision for me Lori." Ajax argued tightly, "These words are like stones in my heart, but how bad of a lie is it really? I've been in disguise to save my own life…and James'. What should it matter to them that I've done this?"

"Mistrust is a plague now, and the group doesn't need it." Lori stated firmly. Damn, she just wouldn't back down already, and Ajax had to admit she held this woman in high esteem even though she was in the way of her liberation.

"Then you can help me by not telling everyone." Lori scowled, but Ajax interrupted her before she could continue, "I swear to you, that I will tell them when I'm ready, but I don't want everyone to know just yet. I hardly belong in this group anyways, and they just got settled in."

Lori turned her gaze down to the floor and it felt like minutes were passing by. At this point, Ajax was certain she was going to say no, "Am I the only one who knows?" Okay so it wasn't a yes, but she wasn't looking as pissed off as she initially was.

"Glenn knows, and Jim did."

"And now me." Lori added somewhat indignantly.

"So you won't say anything?" She didn't want to push it, but Lori seemed to be leaning more onto one side of the fence now.

"I won't for now, but you should hurry up and decide on how to go about this. I don't like lying to Rick." Right, like she was lying to him now about the secret affair between her and Shane. It perhaps may have been the only reason she agreed to spare Ajax's secret for now.

"I suppose I can make that promise, it's one worth keeping after all." The light in the room was bothering her eyes, and a damn headache picked a terrible time to settle just as the result of a nights drinking decided to take place, "I really need to shower."

"Are you going to be able to do that?" Lori questioned looking doubtful.

"I'm pretty sneaky, and I think everyone is passed out drunk by now anyways." She gave Lori a half smile, one that was barely returned with a cold nod, "Thank you Lori, for understanding."

"Understanding might be a bit of a stretch, but you're welcome. What's your name?"

She paused, biting the inside of her cheek with reluctance, "It's Ajax now, so what's it matter?"

She didn't wait to catch a glimpse at Lori's face after that answer. Her name was another story entirely, and she realized she had only given it to one person on a whim. Daryl of all people, there wasn't a matter of reasoning there; she had just felt in the spur of the moment that she could trust him with it. Ain't like he talked to many people that often, so it was an unlikely occurrence that he'd speak of it to anyone.

When she entered the quiet of the men's locker room, she was surprised to see Glenn passed out on the floor, though once she realized he was unharmed, she felt free to smile as she strode over to him, "Glenn." She slapped him on both cheeks with her gloved hands, and he only groaned back while swatting with a lethargic hand, "Oh, come on now you big baby." She clicked her tongue, but decided it was safe enough to shower. Hell, him being there might even ward off others from coming inside.

She stripped off her heavy jacket first, revealing a loose white muscle shirt underneath. It had been James', so it was long and baggy on her malnourished figure. The thing was dingy and smelt none too great either so she tossed it away into the corner, standing only in her pants and a purple cotton bra. Lord knows she had been wearing the same undergarments since the first day of evacuation, and she wondered if she should just shower in her clothes, for the damn things needed a Hell of a cleaning too. She discarded the rest of her clothing in disregard before stepping into one of the cubicles to shower. Jenner had said not to use too much hot water, but she hiked it on high, deciding to go quickly so she could at least enjoy pure heat for five minutes. She let the stream of water hit her until her skin was as red as her hair. There wasn't much to choose from when it came to toiletries, but the simple white soap smelt fresh and smooth on her dirtied skin. The water was filthy as it pooled at the drain around her feet, and she pulled a sour face. Hygiene used to be one of those important things to her, and the end of the world had all but thrown that out the window. Already the water was cooling down, so she quickly gathered some shampoo into her hand for her hair. It wasn't any herbal crap from a beauty store; it was the strong stuff that got deep down in the roots, cleansing everything from the scalp to the split ends. She felt refreshed as she turned the tap of the water off. It may not have been the best shower, but along with a good meal and a bed to sleep in, it was a little piece of paradise.

She reached for a sterile white towel, and she wrapped it around her streamline figure, realizing for the first time that her feminine build had up and left her. She hadn't been the perfection of beauty before, but rather pear shaped. Now, even her backside had turned rather flat, and she knew it would never be her curves that would give her away. Heaving a tired sigh, she stepped out onto the tiled floor, and yelped when a hand reached for her from behind.

"Relax, it's only me!" Glenn defended as he pulled his hands back like they had been scorched.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She retorted, "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Well, I woke up on the floor, and my head feels like it's been split in half with an axe."

"What were you doing on the floor in here anyways? I tried to wake you, but you seemed pretty comfortable." She walked over to the pile of her clothes, her feet making light smacking sounds on the floor as she went.

"I can't remember why I came in here, but I think I talked to Daryl."

She hummed, "And did he accuse you of being gay?"

He frowned at her mocking face, "No. I can't really remember what we talked about. You…I think."

She spun around with her pants in hand, What! What did you say about me?! I already had to tell another person tonight, so you better not have said anything."

"Who knows now?!" He cried back.

"Lori. She figured it, and with reasonable evidence I might add."

"Great, I think enough people know now that we can just tell them!"

"I'm working on that."

"Really?" He said astonished, "I thought maybe you would have yelled at me again."

"Well, I have to think of a good way to come out with the truth. It's not exactly like coming out and yelling 'SURPRISE', I'm a woman." She waved her hands in the air to exaggerate, "Can you turn around for a moment, I need to get changed?"

He turned around swiftly, almost stumbling on his feet, but she couldn't tell if it was from the wine, or if he was just nervous. He was a kid, younger than her by a few years she was certain. Poor damn kid; there weren't many pickings to be had now that they were in a zombie Apocalypse, and he, like so many of the other adults, would now be suffering from sexual deprivation. Ajax could admit she was, but her faithfulness to James-whether he was alive or not-wouldn't be so easily swayed.

"Alright, I'm done." She called. She was drying the last remnants of water from her hair as Glenn turned around. He was wearing a crooked smile, and she rose an eyebrow in question, "What?"

"It's nothing."

She gave him a 'yeah I'm not buying that' look, "Glenn?"

"It's just, something about your hair." He rubbed at his neck, not making a whole lot of sense at the moment.

"My hair?"

"Before I blacked out, I thought maybe the conversation I was having with Daryl had to do with your hair."

"You mean the picture that I showed you?"

The picture! His eyes widened and his lips shut instantly. He remembered the promise he made to Daryl, who happened to have the picture. He said he wouldn't tell Ajax. She hadn't asked for it back, but the look on her face made him feel guilty for hiding it. Not as guilty as he would likely feel if he told Ajax about where it was though, "It's nothing, forget I said anything. I'm talking crazy, and I need to sleep off this headache."

She nodded somewhat unsure, "Alright. I'm ready to leave too, so I'll walk with you."

She stood up, folding the used towel away in the hamper while fixing the rest of her clothes on. Glenn was a nervous wreck the rest of the way back down the hall, and every odd occasion she caught his face from her peripheral vision. His eyes were cast down and he was gnawing on his lip until she was sure it would bleed, "See you in the morning I guess." He mumbled at his door. He turned to leave, shutting the door behind him as she stood awkwardly in the hall.

Her own room was only two doors down, and she passed Lori along the way, who was now looking disgruntled, "Lori, is everything alright?"

Her eyes snapped up on alert, and she seemed shocked to find Ajax with her face still revealed, "I'm fine." She said a bit more firmly than was necessary; a clue to being 'not fine', "You got to shower I see." She said as she pointed to her wet hair.

"I finally don't smell as bad." She admitted with a chuckle. Lori looked away, a lost look apparent on her face, "You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Let me know when you're ready to tell the truth about your secret." She snarled the words before going to her own room, and slamming the door in a hurry.

Ajax went into her own room silently, going to sit on the bed while she continued to comb through her hair. Glenn was hiding something, and it seemed obvious to her that Lori was too. It didn't make her feel any better that others in the group had their own secrets, if anything she grew concerned. Mistrust was poison as Lori had said, and how long would it be before these secrets broke the group? It was enough to motivate her into at least thinking about how she could come out with the truth in a delicate way quickly, because she wasn't so sure how long the Mrs. Grimes would be willing to keep up another secret, when she was already harboring one of her own.

* * *

_**Who has to know**_  
_**The way she feels inside (inside)**_  
_**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**_  
_**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)**_  
_**And all I've tried to hide**_  
_**It's eating me apart**_  
_**Trace this life out**_

**_Dirty Little Secret, The All American Rejects..._**

* * *

**This chapters was heavily based on secrets, and I think the song fits just fine too! Ajax's rundown of her past was a quick glimpse, but I will go into more details about it later in a flashback chapter where she relives the events of what happened when her and James were separated. Again, I like to update on a Monday just so people can vent about last night's episode, so let me know about that too! Thanks for the R&R!**


	8. All The Dead Ends

**Thanks to ****terramari****, ****madisongjohnson****, ****Readergirl66****, ****Cap3r****, ****Aoi Nami-chan**** and ****Harmony Days**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**WaterWarrior6****: I know Lori right?! Glad it was a surprise, though it would have been fun to make it Shane too, but I will keep him in mind for other things later on.**

**Aoi Nami-chan****: Welcome, and I am happy to hear you like my story! Oh her secret, you know it's gonna come out eventually, the big question is, who is next in line to find out?! Stay tuned to find out more!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Haha, yeah she is caught in a web there, and it might be difficult to get her out of that one. Hehe oh thank you for bringing up "little ass kicker", that's what everyone should name their baby now! Soft moments FTW! I got this update out quick, so let's hope I can keep it up!**

**terramari****: Alright, I was glad it was a shocking twist! I know everyone wants Daryl to know, and I promise I am getting to that soon!**

**FanFicGirl10****: I just keep surprising ya'll and it's a good feeling! I will try and keep the suspense going!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: I know right, like Lori figured it out above all others?! Hopefully she can keep a secret (well, I'm sure the readers don't feel that way, and we know the truth has to happen at some point!)**

**madisongjohnson****: Lots of crazy, and I like when I get to make my own chapter without following plot lines. The next few chapters after this one will be more of my make, so lots to look forward too!**

**Readergirl66****: Welcome, and thank you for the compliment. I try to make it as original as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

Ajax awoke with her arm twisted at a funny angle against the pillow. She moaned with the discomfort she was feeling, but Hell she didn't want to get up, not after the events of last night. She was likely to fail herself, or worse the group if she took a step out into that hallway. Her mind was anxious, swarming like a bee hive, and sleeping in a warm, safe bed had not brought her any more amount of sleep than she was used to. She brought herself up into a sitting position slowly, and she felt her hair with her hand, finding it sad that she'd have to go about covering it up again. It was agonizing to want to share this secret, but there were so many unforetold consequences, that she couldn't risk not thinking it through first.

"Breakfast is ready!" A cheery voice rang clear through the door into the hallway. Dale, no doubt; he was the one person who had been smiling before they had even made it to the CDC and it only made sense that he would be ecstatic now that they were in a safe haven (or what gave the illusion of being one). Ajax was still uncertain of the place; it was difficult after all to get a good impression on only a first nights visit. That particular night had done nothing but tangle her up in her own web of lies, and she was smothered by it. She started to bite her short nails, before reaching for her gloves on the nightstand. For now she'd grin and bear it, both the CDC and her heinous disguise. She got up and started to move into the routine of the day that she'd been living the past few months.

Another pounding came at the door just as she finished pulling her hood up, "Dammit Canada, get yer ass in gear. I hate havin' to be the one to come and always fetch ya." Daryl called before she heard his feet walk away from her door. She huffed, but was not at all surprised by his usual behavior. At least someone wasn't treating the CDC like it was Heaven just yet either.

She walked through the corridor alone, finding her way back to the same mess hall that they had eaten in last night. Her headache from the alcohol was gone, and she was afraid she'd relapse into another one from all the stress if she didn't eat something. Glenn was already present at the table, barely acknowledging her as he held his head by the temples. It looked as if his eggs had yet to be touched, and he was grumbling on about his hangover, "Remind me to never drink again."

Ajax chuckled at his misery, "Still sick huh?! Poor baby. Mind if I take your eggs, it would be a damn shame if they didn't get eaten." She stole his plate from under his nose before he could respond.

"They were probably going to come back up again anyways." He groaned while resting his head down on his arms.

T-Dog slapped him encouragingly on the back for comfort while grinning at Ajax. Apparently someone was in a good mood, and he didn't look to be suffering any effects of a hangover from last night, "Should still eat something bro, or you's going to get sick." He set another plate of eggs down by his head, and the smell wafted towards Glenn.

"Oh come on!" He looked at the plate as if deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to pitch the thing against the wall.

Ajax was shocked to see Daryl had entered after her, considering he had just been banging on her door not just two minutes ago. He sent a full hardy look of contempt at Glenn, whose tired face grew in fear as he shrunk back in his seat. That must have been quite the conversation that had transpired between them, and it peeked her curiosity as her eyes caught T-Dog's, "Whoa, that was the look of death right there." He murmured.

"Just you wait; I bet I'll be getting a bigger one later on." T-Dog glanced at her perplexed, and she gave him a 'wait and see' look.

Daryl had sat down silently beside her, and she concluded it was for the reason that it gave him better access to watch Glenns every move. If the kid wasn't going to eat before, there was no way in Hell he would now. Ajax dug into her own eggs while tasting the sub-par coffee that was handed to her by T-Dog. It was at that moment that Lori and Rick entered with their son. As she had anticipated, Lori sent her a peeved look, one that made T-Dog chuckle, "Damn that was a bad one. How'd you know she'd do that?"

"Intuition." She said over the rim of her mug as she blew on the steaming drink.

"D'you bring up the fact that she fucked the deputy?" Daryl said beside her ear so no one else could overhear.

She snorted, "No, I'm saving that topic for when I want her to kill me. Besides, I'm not in the position to be passing judgement on that."

"Cause you and Glenn are queer?" She burst out laughing, making Daryl's eyes pop from the sound. Obviously he hadn't predicted such a response, for usually a man would be insulted to be called such a thing.

Glenn however never ceased to fail in reaction of the topic, for his cheeks flushed and he scowled, "Great, here it comes!"

"All I'm sayin' is its pretty damn weird for two men to hold hands." Daryl said making his point.

"Hell, I'm not gay, so let's just leave it at that before you embarrass yourself." Her word choice hadn't been to Daryl's liking and he glared at her as she stood to fix herself another cup of Joe.

"What's wrong with being 'queer'?" Carl asked at his seat. Rick stifled a chuckled while Lori's eyes went from her son and back to Daryl.

"Wonderful, that should keep me busy for an afternoon." It was the rednecks turn to receive the dark look of Lori, but he only huffed while crossing his arms over his chest. She wasn't going to get to him, Ajax knew that immediately, but it was refreshing to see someone attempt to intimidate him.

Shane was the last of the group to come in for breakfast, and when he entered, it cast a dark shadow over the good mood of the table. The look on his face could only be described at petulant, and he had a distinct scratch mark on his neck, something that hadn't been there the previous night, "The Hell happened to you man?" T-Dog cried while asking the question everyone had been wondering about.

Ajax noticed his eyes fluttered to Lori, and the woman seemed adamant on not returning eye contact. He took his seat at the far end of the table, his face exhausted and groggy while he rubbed at the marks, "I must have done it in my sleep. I rolled over and scratched myself."

"Never seen you do that before." Rick commented as he leaned forward to get a better look.

It was evident that Shane was a terrible liar at that moment, because some funny looks were tossed about. Lori finally looked Ajax's way and made the mistake of holding the look because she spotted the guilt mixed into the hard gaze, something that Rick hadn't seen evidently. She wanted to corner her and drill her with questions partly for payback about how shitty she'd made her feel last night, and also in concern. At the end of the day, Shane was still Ajax least favorite person, and she was willing to take a shot in the dark that he and Lori had spoken after she had gone to the showers.

"Yeah." Shane muttered while tossing an apologetic look to Lori, "Not like me at all."

The rest of the breakfast progressed without interruption, though it was bizarre that their host hadn't come in to join them during the duration. Ajax split her time between observing the group, and bickering with Glenn and Daryl as the 'gay' conversation continued. To the man's credit, Daryl had eased up on bugging her about it, and had turned to making Glenns breakfast a living nightmare. She didn't think Glenn could get anymore red than when he had been drunk last night, but either way, Daryl had succeeded in his goal. It was when Lori stood up from her seat with Carl, that Ajax decided her meal was also over.

"You gonna go piss her off again?" Daryl snorted, noticing the way she leapt from her seat.

She shrugged, "Might as well."

Daryl shook his head, "Crazy ass Canuck. You either have a big set a balls, or a small brain."

"Or neither." She rebuked back which was followed by 'smart ass' from Daryl. She left the room at a regular pace to not draw attention, but once she reached the corridors, she was on Lori's tail, "Hey Lori, can you hold up for a second?"

Lori paused with Carl at her side. The boy's eyes were watching curiously at the two adults, trying to piece together what they could possibly have to talk about, "Carl, can you go and play with Sophia and Carol for a bit, I need to talk to Ajax?"

"OK." He mumbled cheerfully, though not before sparing a squinted look back at them as he ran to another room.

"It's my turn to ask you something." Ajax said as she crossed her arms, "Did Shane come and talk to you after I left?"

A collection of different emotions crossed over her eyes. Guilt was the most prominent but a hint of anger was present there as well, "I hardly think that is any of your business."

"Lori, I'm asking because this could affect the whole group, and if something happened, you need to tell someone."

"Me tell someone?!" She asked incredulously, "What about your lie? At any time I could just tell Rick."

"Yeah you could…but you won't. You know it has to be me to do that to avoid further chaos, besides; this isn't about me it's about you. I'm not about to go and blabber to Rick about whatever it is going on between you and Shane, but if he's dangerous, you have to speak up."

"He's not dangerous!" She argued, "H-he just made a lapse in judgement."

Ajax huffed, "Well, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you defend him for God knows what reason, but I think you're being a fucking idiot." Lori's eyes flinched and for a moment it looked like she might start crying.

Ajax didn't wait around to find out, she didn't want to know. She didn't think it was ever plausible for her to make someone cry, and she wasn't about to witness it firsthand. She went back into the mess hall where Jenner looked like he was waiting for everyone from the group to join him. Daryl noticed her presence return and he looked merely amused that she had come back in one piece, "Live to see another day?"

"Looks like it. What does he want now?" She nudged her head were the spectral looking doctor sat. His eyes without lights were watching the children closely to the point that it was disconcerting.

"Says he wants to show us somethin'" Daryl grunted as he bit at his thumb nail.

Ajax was with unrest, "Show us something? I've heard worse words and have felt less concerned."

"Something's up with him, that's for certain." Daryl agreed.

"He's disconnected from reality. Can't fault him, I mean, this world isn't for everyone. This is still better than Fort Benning." She gestured around to the room.

He snorted, "You say that 'cause it was Shane's idea."

"You bet." She agreed bluntly.

"Bad time to be pigheaded. What if Jolene had been there?" He patronized, though she was more startled to hear her name than anything.

True, James may have been at Fort Benning, though she found it highly doubtful, "That would be…regrettable."

"Regrettable, that all you have to say 'bout it?" He spat while glaring at her sharply. Her heart sank in fear and she was clueless as to what had brought on his bad mood, "You know what, for a smart person, you sure are a fuckin' idiot." She watched his figure leave her standing there, mouth agape in befuddlement. It took her a minute before her feet could move, and her joints felt ridged.

"That looked pleasant." Glenn muttered beside her as she sat down in her seat at the table, "What was that all about?"

"I think I just got my ass chewed out by Dixon. He got pissed at me and I don't even know what I said."

"He does that a lot, I wouldn't worry too much." said Glenn as he brushed it aside like dust under the bed. Ajax wasn't so sure. She had a slight suspicion that she had never been his first pick of favorites, but what the Hell had she done to warrant a berating of her character? Maybe she was a 'fuckin' idiot' because she couldn't piece together the reasoning.

Once the rest of the group had assembled back into the room, Doctor Jenner took charge of leading them to the control center. She stuck close to Glenn and Dale at the back while she watched Daryl up ahead. His arms looked tense, and she hoped he felt the glare she was shooting him through the back of his head. It was upsetting to have been spoken to like that, though she kept in mind that he figured she was a man who could take it. Reality was harsh though, and she was a small woman who had not been used to such treatment. She wasn't scared though…well, maybe just a little bit.

The room they entered in was stagnant and cold with desks lined with computers from end to end. Doctor Jenner was shouting out commands to the AI system he called Vi, "Run video logs for test subject number nineteen." He called. The big screen at the front of the room lit up, and the MRI view of a neural system was depicted. Brain scans of the test subject were displayed, but there was unusual activity present, "As you can see, this test subject had become infected. It was the persons request that we catalog the process day by day."

"What the Hell?" Glenn whispered beside her. Ajax was vexed too, but she listened and observed as the Doctor continued to go through each of the scans. By the final scan, the brain activity had come to an end, and the person had died on the table.

"Vi, fast forward to second event."

"The Hell?" T-Dog said bemused as they watched a small part of the brain be boosted back to life.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked in morbid fascination.

"No, just the brain stem. The cerebral cortex no longer functions, which means the human part doesn't come back." Jenner explained slowly.

"What about the occipital lobe? They can still see can't they?" Ajax asked. She was tossed a few looks, causing her to grow uncertain with speaking up. When all eyes were on her, she wanted to go into the corner and hide, but that wasn't really a viable option.

Jenner was unfazed by the question, and he took his time answering her, "To a point, but they don't process the information of what they see. They cannot identify and recognize objects like you and I can. It is the very same with the auditory cortex. They can hear sounds, but they can't interpret languages. The parts that are still in function would be the pons and the midbrain, which helps with coordination and sensory on each side of the body as well as eye movement. There has been some debate about their autonomic functions, but judging on what we know, it seems that blood pressure, heart rate and breathing are no longer vital."

"No shit." Daryl grumbled, "Gotta kill the bastards in the head."

"Is there a cure?" Rick asked with hope.

"I've never seen anything like it." Doctor Jenner said quietly, "We have been working for so long, but it is difficult to find a place to start with something as complicated as the brain. Once it is shut down, it cannot be kick started again. Our best bet is to stop the infection before it can spread, but I don't think there is much hope for a cure. I have lost contact with the other facilities quite some time ago." If it was as he said, then any hope that had been hanging on a thread for the world had just snapped free. The function of the brain on the screen was cut by something slicing through the head; a bullet.

"That's a lot to take in." Carol breathed as she clung to Sophia.

"Test subject nineteen, she was your wife, wasn't she?" asked Lori softly.

Jenner's face twitched slightly and his mouth was set in a sullen frown, "Yes. Once she found out she was infected, she donated her body to the cause of finding a cure. She was the better physician, not me."

"Doctor, I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask another question, but that clock there, it's been counting down. What happens at zero? "Dale asked as he watched the laser red numbers tick backwards.

"When the clock reaches its final countdown to zero, the basement generators will run out of fuel." He explained in a dead calm tone.

Ricks face came to life for the first time since they had arrived there. He'd been in a state of relaxation, but now his eyes were alert with that same fire that had brought them this far in the first place, "And then what?" He demanded. Doctor Jenner did not answer him. A passive look swept across his face and he stood up to leave the room for his office. There was a matter of confusion spread throughout the group while Rick took the reins once again, "Vi, what happens when the power let's out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." The feminine computer voice replied in an unprejudiced tone.

"Oh shit." Ajax said in a shaky voice. There was a reason for panic now and Hell the group was in frenzy. Rick started to shout commands, and he took off with Shane, T-Dog and Glenn to inspect the generators on the other levels.

Ajax went towards Carol who was growing increasingly pale with anxiety, "Ajax, what does this mean?"

Her eyes looked down at Sophia and her throat tightened, "Well, from what I know, decontamination would be used to wipe out every living thing within the area, down to the microscopic cells that they probably have stored here."

"Oh God." Carol whispered while her hands tightened around her daughter, as if willing the world to shelter them.

The first phase of the power conservation had begun, and the room grew eerie silent as the air ventilation systems shut off. Ajax felt her breath hitch and she passed a look to Daryl, who at the moment seemed to have forgotten his dislike for her, "What's going' on, why the Hell is everythin' shuttin' off?"

Jenner strode back into the room casually with a wan smile on his face, "The last reserves of energy are being prioritized."

"Air ain't a priority now?" Daryl rebuked just as the lights went out, "And lights?"

Ajax felt like she was choking to breathe, and her legs started to wobble. '_Oh no, not now'_, she thought to herself. Her hand clutched at her chest, feeling her rapid heart rate and she felt as if her temperature was steadily increasing. She tried to still her condition, but right now she felt like her skin was crawling.

Jenner had strode down into the room, taking the bottle that had been dangling from Daryl's hand as he allowed himself a generous gulp, "It's out of my hands. Zone five is shutting itself down."

Daryl's face grew with animosity as he followed the Doctor, not allowing the conversation to end there, "Hey, what the Hell does that even mean?" When Jenner refused to answer, it only fueled his agitation, "I'm talkin' to you, what do you mean it's shuttin' itself down, how can a buildin' do that?"

"You'd be surprised." He said softly.

Ajax vision continued to fail her and her head was swimming, "Ajax, are you alright?" Carol asked beside her, her concern noted by her face.

"No, I think I'm having a panic attack. Just…try and keep me from passing out." Her legs sagged to the floor, and Carol dropped to her knees to help her while Sophia stood by watching.

"What's the matter with him?" Daryl's voice called up from her place on the floor, but she couldn't make out his features.

"Panic attack. This lack of oxygen probably isn't helping." Carol said as she rubbed soothing circles on Ajax's back, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Nothing to do but to let it pass." She slurred, "Prozac would be nice, if you all had any to spare."

The clock on the wall had hit thirty minutes, and they had just that amount of time to wait and die, or to escape, "Right on time." Jenner mumbled as he took another swig from the bottle, "It was the French. They were the last ones to hold out, as far as I know. While our people were bolting down the doors and committing suicide in the halls, they stayed in their labs until the end. They thought they had been close to a solution."

"What happened to them?" Jacqui asked.

"The very same thing that is happening here now. No power grid and they ran out of juice." He shook his head despairingly, "The world runs on fossil fuels, I mean how stupid is that?"

"The group of men who had gone to check the generators had returned with Rick charging at the head like a raging bull. He was both with fear and anger, "Everybody grab your stuff, we are getting out of here now!" He yelled in urgency.

The lead door exiting the room shut before he even had the chance to turn around again. It had been the final sound of their death warrant, and the ink hadn't even dried yet. Many of the men flocked at the steel trap, beating on it in fruitless attempts to break it down. It was clear that Doctor Jenner had plans of keeping them here with him as he chose such an end. Carol had Sophia with her as the three of them sat down on the floor. Ajax felt like her panic attack was waning, and now she was left with only foreboding thoughts about what lied ahead for them. Dammit it was painful to admit that Shane had been right, of course Rick had no way of knowing what the outcome would have been for them at the CDC. He had been hopeful, just like the rest of them, and he had prided himself into leading them to that hope, only it had gone so wrong.

"There's no point in fighting it." Jenner said loftily, "Everything topside is automatically locked down. When the building runs out of power, it will self-destruct. This place was designed to keep any organisms from getting out. In the case of a terrorist attack for example, HITs are deployed to prevent anything from getting out."

"How dare you lead us into believing this was safe?!" Lori spat.

Her anger bounced off him like a deflected bullet, "I told you from the start that once those doors closed, they would remain closed."

"HITs?" Rick asked aloud.

"HITs: High Impulse Thermo baric fuel explosives." Vi explained.

"Oh fuck, we're gonna get blown half way to Hell." Daryl snarled as he picked up an axe. T-Dog joined him at the door and they started to once again slash at the thick layers of metal that blocked their path.

"What about my daughter, she doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol sobbed as she pulled tight on Sophia. Lori was doing much the same with Carl while Ajax found her footing again.

"He's right." Andrea said from her place down on the floor. She had been propped up against one of the desks, looking at peace with their current situation," Do you really want to live out there in a world like that?" Dale looked appalled by her words, and he knelt down to try and talk some sense into her.

"You can't make a decision like that for all of us! We deserve a fighting chance!" Rick pleaded. He was getting right in Jenner's face now, and any moment she thought he might pop and put a bullet through his head.

The women continued to cry as they held onto their children as if their lives depended on it. While Rick continued to beg Jenner, the rest of the men were working on pounding at the door at an admirable effort. Ajax stood amongst Glenn and Shane, and for a moment all differences were set aside as they strove for the same goal, "What do we do now?" Glenn asked aloud.

"I know there's not much point in hoping now, but do you think it's too late to pray?" Ajax said as she turned to him.

"You aren't religious?"

She half smiled at Glenn, "I am today. At this point, I don't think anything is impossible."

"Oh Hallelujah!" T-Dog cried. The door had suddenly opened and everyone's eyes had shifted from Jenner to the open passage.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yelled to the group. He didn't wait to see who followed and Ajax went after him down the hall along with Glenn. Rick had held back for a moment as Jenner had whispered something into his ear, making it the opportune chance for Shane to assist Lori and Carl. Carol and Sophia were close by to her as well, but as for the others, she wasn't able to see where they were at.

"Everyone grab your stuff and get to the top lobby!" Shane was calling while they were running from room to room to grab all the supplies they had brought with them initially. It was difficult to find everything in the dark, and Ajax may have left a thing or two of unimportance behind, but at that moment, she just wanted to get outside.

"Hurry up!" Glenn said as he pulled her along with him through the hallway, his hand on her arm this time. She might have had more time to think on that and maybe even smile that he had taken to heart what Daryl said about him being gay, but all humor was lost on her as they ran through the dark underground.

"The elevators won't be working." Carol reminded the group as they ran passed the closed doors in the long expanse of the corridor.

"Looks like we're takin' some stairs." Daryl grunted.

"Where the Hell are Dale, Andrea and Jacqui?" Glenn said while noticing their absence.

"They stayed behind." T-Dog panted.

The news was disheartening, and everyone wanted to mourn the idea that three of their friends had decided to opt out with Jenner, but this just wasn't the time to start weeping when they had to worry about getting the kids out along with themselves. The bright light of the sun outside was taunting them behind the thick layers of glass in the lobby. Once again the men began to do everything in their power to shatter the thick panes, but only cracks and chips maimed the perfect surface, "We ain't gonna be able to break through this in time!" T-Dog said as he continued to slam a chair against the window.

When Rick was finally the last to join them, Carol struck an idea, "Rick wait! When I was doing your laundry before, I found this in your bag." Her cool, pale palm pulled something small from his bag, no larger than a stone.

"That should do it." Glenn said as he eyed the grenade with a grin.

"Everybody get down!" Rick called out of breath as he ran towards the window. Hesitantly, he pulled the pin out from the small bomb and set it in place against the glass before sprinting back a distance to where they were. Ajax covered her ears tight with her gloved hands just as the grenade exploded a few feet away.

"Holy shit it worked!" T-Dog exclaimed.

Rick ran to the window with Shane and they started to push everyone out towards the vehicles, "Come on, we got to hurry!" One by one they leapt out from the broken glass, finding their selves in the familiar parking lot loaded with dead bodies. Ajax was absently aware that she was heading back with Daryl, until she spotted two people following a ways behind them. Dale was pulling a red faced Andrea along with him through the lobby and they were struggling with getting over the glass.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath as her helpful streak took over and she found her feet moving back into the direction of the death zone. People were hollering after her to 'get her ass back' to the vehicles, but she was already in front of the window, helping Dale with getting Andrea down first, "Let's go!" She said impatiently as Dale joined them on the ground. They maybe only got a few feet from the window when the detonation began. Dale threw her and Andrea down to the ground behind one of the barricades before he lay down in front of them. The sound was horrible, possibly the worst display of destruction and power that Ajax had ever witnessed as she, Dale and Andrea huddled together in safety. They were fortunate that the radius of the blast hadn't come in close contact to where they had been forced to the ground, and even when it seemed that the last of the explosion was over, no one made to move. The fume cloud had spread high in the air, and all sorts of debris was scattered around the foundation of what used to be the CDC. Ajax lifted her head slowly just as she heard footsteps running towards them.

"Everyone OK?" Rick said, who was followed closely behind by Shane. They stood over the three on the ground, blocking out the sun while Ajax got a good look at their faces. Rick's was relieved, and Shane's was too even if he was a little irked.

"All good." Ajax said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"You didn't have to go and do that." Dale said gently to her as he helped her come to a stand.

"It's a natural hazard; I have to help people." She chuckled while dusting off her clothes that had been peppered with dust and bits of glass.

"If everyone's OK, let's hit the road." Shane said as he cleared his throat, "A noise like that is going to attract the geeks; we can't stay here for long."

It was unanimous and everyone agreed with that as they returned to their designated vehicles. Ajax was nervous to be alone with Daryl again as they pulled out onto the highway, leaving the CDC behind as a painful memory. It had been a lesson learned on their part, though they were once again down a member after Jacqui had remained at Jenner's side. Daryl was quiet for the longest time as they reached the limits of the city, but he had been grinding his jaw in frustration since she had opened the side of her door, "Gonna be pullin' some stupid shit like that again soon?"

"Probably." She answered with a truthful grin. He scowled further, but she couldn't help with the teasing, "What can I say, I am a fuckin' idiot."

"Damn straight." He muttered and the car lapsed into a welcome silence as they continued their journey forward to an unforeseen destination.

* * *

_**In the morning**_  
_**You were leaving**_  
_**Travelling south again**_  
_**And you said you were not unprepared**_

_**And all the dead ends**_  
_**And disappointments**_  
_**Were fading from your memory**_  
_**Ready for that lonely life to end**_

**_Save Me, Gotye..._**

* * *

**Thank God I am out of the CDC! I almost split this into two chapters, but I really wanted to get out of there and start on some of my own creative chapters that will fill the gap in-between season one and two. I had fun writing for the CDC while it lasted; it felt like I was watching the show again! I know you are all waiting for her to reveal the truth now, and I make that my next goal, so stayed tuned for more. It's already become apparent that she had many more female qualities, and the group must be figuring something is up. Thank you for last chapter, I loved all the R&R!**


	9. I Realize You're Afraid

**Thanks to ****xjavierax****, ****Aki Hotaru 16****, ****darkhuntress621****, ****Never Odd Or eveN****, Narcissus Noctis, hauntedskies, Nekosune, ****BlueStar1820**** and ****OnlyHalfEvil333**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**isopt****: Glad to hear you are already loving it, and now we're getting to the real good stuff! I'll let you read on to find out why!**

**madisongjohnson****: I'm burning the midnight oil to get these updates out to you all, and I think this one will be a real crowd pleaser! **

**Readergirl66****: Glad you enjoyed the CDC! I plan to stay on the road for a bit to add my creative twist; chapters go pretty quick when I am making it up from my head instead of following plot guidelines, so this chapter was real smooth!**

**WaterWarrior6****: It definitely is an adventure once you get into the CDC and I was glad I made it three chapters of my story inside there! I get nostalgic about season one sometimes and it's great to think how far they've come (not so great to think about how many they've lost) I gotta say, this was my favorite chapter this time, and I think everyone else will love it too. Things are going to get good from here!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Yes, I'm at the edge of my seat here to get that secret out, and it's actually been a long wait for you all in retrospect to how long the chapters are. I thank you for being patient! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: The CDC was chill, and now it's on to something you'll really enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

"It looks like rain." Ajax said thoughtfully as she gazed out Daryl's truck window. It seemed like the group was running a long distance, but there was no present goal before them as they continued on down a small stretch of road in the country side. The fuel tanks were at their limits nearing bone dry as Rick had them pressing forward to God knows where. She thought that maybe they would have stopped to discuss the option of Fort Benning, but not even a radio call from Shane had been put fourth yet.

"Yeah, smells like it too." Daryl agreed tonelessly, "Runnin' outta gas soon." The dial was close to the E, and they were running on fumes.

"Want me to make a call ahead?" She asked.

He grunted, "Whatever. The others have gotta be feelin' it too. He can't keep us on the road forever."

"Really?!" She laughed sarcastically, "Because it seems like he's going to keep us running. Whether it's from his own guilt, or another thing, I don't know. Jenner said something to him though."

"Who gives a fuck what that crazy shit had to say?!" Daryl hollered.

"Rick does apparently." She stretched forward and reached a hand for the radio, "Doesn't matter now though, I'm requesting we stop, at least when we find cars to syphon gas from. I'm not sitting on that deathtrap you have stored in the back." She said while pointing her thumb in the direction of the motorcycle.

He snorted, "Two guys ridin' on a bike down a bumpy road, yeah, wasn't gonna happen anyways. Yer goin' to the trailer when that happens."

"Fair point, though why do I suddenly feel like the dog that's about to be put down?"

His mouth was opened, ready to answer, but they were interrupted by a call on the radio, _"Hey guys! There's a small convenient store up ahead with a few cars. We're going to stop and check it out, stretch our legs a bit."_ Glenn's voice called through the CB radio.

"Convenient store?" Ajax bemused to Daryl, "That sounds hopeful."

"These people are always like that." He responded dryly.

She shrugged while hitting the button on the device, "We'll see you up there then."

"_Don't get yourself killed when you step out of the car!"_ Glenn replied smartly.

She rolled her eyes at that, but said nothing. She watched Daryl from the corner of her eye every so often now, and she couldn't explain why she had this sudden unrest around him. He was intimidating and she wasn't much use around a guy like him, she could at least admit that, but she was still cryptic about his response from the CDC when he had snapped at her unexpectedly. Glenn was probably right that he did that to everyone, but it seemed strange with the conversation they had been having. He had changed from it too, and right now she wasn't sure who was more tense, her or him. If he gripped the steering wheel any tighter, it was likely to snap in half. His knuckles were turning white, and his blue eyes were hard like the steel siding of a sky scraper, "You know, I'm sensing that something is the matter."

"We aren't havin' this conversation. I don't like yer scrawny ass enough to humor you." He deadpanned gruffly, "Don't need you gettin' all up in my shit like the rest of those damn people."

The car pulled to a stop just before they ran into the bumper of the RV. He was grumbling about how she had distracted him from the road, and Ajax took the hint to leave the vehicle immediately. Daryl didn't move from his seat right away. He let his head hit the top of the steering wheel as he let out a huff. To him, seeing that girl alive was now becoming something of an obsession, and every minute spent with that annoying Canuck was becoming a struggle. He probably hated him, that's what he told himself anyways, but he wanted that idiot Canadian 'round for one reason, and only one. It was in case he found that girl; Daryl just wanted to see her once in person. He was startin' to think he was in the nuthouse, and that she was just a figment of his imagination, or some shit like that. If he could just somehow manage to speak two words to her, he'd get off scot-free and he could go back to functionin' like the bottomless pit he was.

Every time Ajax said something, he was fit to be tied. Stupid fuckin' idiot goin' off playin' hero, it seemed that he wasn't even givin' it a thought to findin' Jolene. Sayin' her name had been weird, let alone thinkin' it and he tried to stray from those thoughts. He did his best to pull himself together before leaving the truck. What the Hell would Merle say now if he saw him like this? Getting' all bent outta shape, and for what, some bitch he had no business thinkin 'bout? His eyes narrowed on Canada who was standing next to Carol and her kid. They had a friendship he supposed, Hell, he'd even seen the woman get down on her knees back at the CDC to give him help when he'd fallen flat on his ass. What kind of man passes out like that? Fuckin' pussy.

"Right, so everyone's all here?" Rick asked carefully just as Daryl settled a few steps away from the group.

"What's the plan here Rick?" Shane asked, looking doubtful at his friend again, "We don't have enough resources to get far, and I ain't certain that all our answers lie inside there." He said as he nudged his head towards the small quickie mart.

"Which is why we should check. Anyone want to volunteer to go inside with me?" Glenn raised his hand, along with Daryl and Ajax who joined in silently, "Alright, everyone else take to syphoning gas and supplies from the cars. Shane, T-Dog you're on guard, and Dale, do you think you can keep watch?"

"Should be easy." Dale said as he looked around the barren strip of land, "I'll be able to spot anything coming within a five mile radius." He tightened the strap of his binoculars around his neck while heading back to the ladder on his Winnebago.

"Keep an eye on the sky Shane, 'cause it looks like we're stranded here tonight." Rick said while slapping a hand down on his deputy's shoulder. Shane seemed disturbed greatly by this news, but he didn't let on as he led the rest back out to the safety of the vehicles.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" Glenn whispered to Ajax.

She shook her head slowly, "Left over packages and dead bodies like always, I'm hoping for a Twinkie at this point."

Glenn pulled a disgusted look, "Even at the end of the world, I'm still not that desperate to eat a Twinkie."

"You should try them, they're practically divine." She joked before tightening her grip on her small handgun. She'd left her rifle in the truck, and she wasn't about to go back there after the look of annoyance she had caught on Daryl's face. She would have still had to load it with new rounds, and he didn't look to be in a patient mood. He wore that crossbow like it was a part of his body, an extra limp that he clutched in security. Staring at it, she grew uneasy and wondered yet if she would receive one of those bolts at some point.

"So, Daryl hates you right?" Glenn said as the man strode passed them to join Rick at the front doors. The cold shoulder had been more than obvious, and Ajax suppressed the chill sliding down her spine.

"I think by now that is a safe conclusion. Beats me on what I did, but I'm not about to ask again."

Glenn chewed at his lip, "I probably have some idea."

She hummed, "Wouldn't have anything to do with that conversation you had, would it?"

"I really promised I wouldn't say anything. It was a drunken pact."

"Well then don't say anything. Being hated I can handle, but he might turn you into Korean food for the group."

"Oh too funny." Glenn groaned with an eye roll.

Rick took a look back at the three he had brought with him as he reached a tentative hand for the handle of the door. The glass windows were covered in dark grime, making it difficult to see inside the wreckage of the small building. His hand held onto the flat panel handle before he yanked it open. Much to their relief, there was no immediate threat waiting at the door. The place was filthy, but it seemed at least for now that no walkers were present. Rick led the troop inside as he held his knife steady, waiting to strike. The shelves were overturned, and wrappers from old packs of food were littering the ground along with muddy footprints around the white floor. From the coolers, a faint rancid odor of old milk could be smelt, and she watched as Glenn put a hand over his mouth, "God, this place smells."

"Yeah it does." Rick muttered as he kicked some debris out of his path, "Grab what you can, and don't open those coolers."

"No problem there." He chided as the group split up into different corners of the store. It looked like someone had already ransacked the place, and there weren't many provisions to be had that could be used for real nutritional purposes. The worst of it all, was there was no Twinkies left.

"I found tea." Ajax called to Glenn, and he came bounding over, nearly tripping on a shelf in excitement while she tapped her chin, "Not a lot for variety though."

"They have cinnamon?"

"No."

"Sleepy time?"

"No."

"Lemon?"

"No."

Glenn huffed, "What does that leave?"

"Sorry Glenn, I guess a better store owner would have stockpiled tea before the Apocalypse." Ajax droned with a head shake, "We have green tea, Red Rose and Earl Grey."

"Those all suck."

"Earl grey's good, and I thought you'd like green tea." said Ajax playfully. It was a good day if you could get away with an Asian joke on Glenn, and he grumbled something while snatching a few of the boxes off the shelf, "I hope we have enough water to actually use those."

"Yeah, and we should use each bag two or three times to get good use out of it. Tea isn't really nutritional, but it will be a luxury."

"Come on, let's go and see if they found anything." She suggested as they stepped back to look for Rick and Daryl. It seemed funny to Ajax that someone had actually stolen all the gum from the front rack of the store. It was the end of the world, and a person's thought landed on gum for survival, God help that poor soul.

"You guys find anything?" Rick asked as they met at the front checkout. Daryl came out from the back room carrying a rather large box with him, while Rick steadied the small supplies he had in hand.

"We found tea." Glenn announced.

Daryl snorted, "Real useful."

"Well, what did you find?" Glenn asked as his cheeks flushed. Ajax felt embarrassed too, but she knew not to say anything.

"A dead skank in the back and a box of protein bars. Not much, but it's somethin'." His hard eyes pierced through her, and she was glad for the protection of her tinted shades, or else he might have seen how nervous she was.

"Good to know you took care of a walker. I found a few roles of cheap toilet paper, and a first aid kit." Rick commented.

"Toilet paper, Rick Grimes, I think I love you." Glenn said as he held one of the paper roles in his hand.

"First aid kits a good idea too, in case of small accidents." Ajax said as she thumbed through the contents of the white case. A bandage with some assorted gauze was there, along with a melted icepack, some scissors and tweezers, a needle and medical thread for stitching and alcohol swabs.

A rumble cracked along the skyline outside and they raised their heads to the door. Rain was starting to fall against the windows outside and they spotted their group already retreating to the vehicles, "It's gonna be a long night now." said Rick apprehensively, "Let's get back out there and hand out the bars to everyone."

The rain brought a blast of cold as it hit their skin, and already they were trudging through small puddles as they sprinted across the small lot to the cars out on the highway. Dale was there with Shane to greet them at the front of the RV as they brought the supplies inside, "Good way to catch a shower at least." Dale smiled cheerfully while he sat the box of protein bars down on his counter. They were leaking water into his camper, but it didn't seem to dampen his spirits any.

"First aid kit, that's a good idea." Shane said as he took it from Rick. The toilet paper he had tried to save had become waterlogged from the run back in the rain, and not much of it could be salvaged much to Glenn's disappointment.

"All they brought was tea." Daryl said while looking at Glenn again.

"You know what; when you want some Earl Grey before going to sleep, don't expect me to spare you any!" The kid retorted sourly.

"How much gas were you able to syphon?" Rick asked while shooting a look at Daryl and Glenn to shut up.

"Enough to at least last us for another half day tomorrow. We'll probably run into more cars by then…hopefully." Shane said while running a hand through his full hair, "Rick, we should discuss what comes next."

"In the morning. Right now, I think everyone should try and sleep as best they can. Anyone want to take first lookout?"

"I'll take it." Ajax offered. Anything to get her away from that stuffy truck for a while, even if she had to sit under an umbrella in the rain.

Rick nodded and no one else seemed to be ready to argue it, "Alright then. I'll come up and relieve you in two hours."

* * *

It had been the quickest two hours of her life, and she dreaded when she saw Rick come running through the storm to allow her some rest. It was late evening and the only light available was the lightning in the sky since it was too much a risk to chance a fire or flashlights. She had sat and watched the storm, and hadn't thought about much else except James and their past together. Her life wasn't so bad now, in retrospect, it was probably better than most of the survivors out there. She had a friendly group for the most part, and they seemed to handle the danger that was drawn to them back with a vengeance. So why the sudden feeling of wanting to leave? She had been looking out at the small patch of trees on the right side of the highway, and had fantasized about running through it and finding James on the other side. That was some damn wishful thinking, but the pull was very attractive and her eyes kept floating back to the brush even as she walked herself back to the truck.

Daryl said nothing as she sat down in the passenger seat, sopping wet. His eyes were set forward, as if the back of the RV was an exciting action movie. He seemed to find great difficulty to bring himself to look at her recently, and she wasn't sure if it was a relief or a concern. She knew one thing; she wasn't going to go out of her way to strike up a conversation with him this time. If he was looking to brood silently then she'd join in happily.

"What you need Prozac for?" She heard the question over the sound of the pouring rain, but she pretended not to for a moment to think about a clever answer, "My brother, he carried 'round a bunch of pills and shit with him." He tossed her the baggy and she caught it with surprise ease while raising a brow.

"Prozac is an antidepressant." She said offhandedly while searching through the pills, many which were Vicodin or Oxycodone. It was clear that his brother was a drug addict, but she didn't say anything. Most of the mixture of pills she searched through were strong pain killers and all were prescription drugs. She smiled somewhat when she spotted the familiar green and white capsules. The dosage was 60mg, way higher than what she used to take, "Well, he did have some Prozac here, but I never took this high a dose. I won't risk it now." She folded the bag shut again and rested it gently on the dashboard.

"You're depressed?" He asked while averting his eyes from the bag in what she assumed was embarrassment.

"Well, I suffered symptoms of depression, like panic attacks which you unfortunately had to see. It's been awhile since I've had an attack though."

"Never knew anyone who was depressed before." He grunted.

"Well I'm not anymore. The world's too damn busy for me to stop and be depressed. It was just a passing thing."

"Why were you?"

"What?!" She asked tensely.

He insisted on the topic with a hard stare, "Why were you depressed?"

"None of your damn business!" She snapped. Nothing more was said as the rain continued to pelt down on top of the hood of the car. Daryl focused his eyes straight ahead once again, and Ajax angled her head against the window, feigning sleep until her eyes fluttered for real, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Daryl didn't hate the Canuck, he realized that since they had gone into the store. He didn't trust him though, not one bit. When they had looked each other in the face, his mind came up with thoughts as to why he was covered head to toe in all that shit. So far it was the only getup the group had seen him in, and Daryl recalled back at the CDC that he'd never seen him go to the showers. He had at some point because the smell of the soap had lingered on him, but why in the Hell had he snuck out to do it? Maybe his face had been fucked up by an accident, and he was too damn shallow to let others see. That was a far-fetched fuckin' idea though, and Daryl continued to search for other reasons as he sat on the top of the RV for look out. He'd managed to escape out of the truck without wakin' his travelin' partner at least. The rain had almost stopped by now and the thunder had moved on, leavin' them in a dead silent night. He continued to bite his thumb nail while he attempted to suppress the urge for nicotine. His need for a smoke was a real inconvenience and right then and there he doubted anyone had ever been able to quit cold turkey. That would be just too fuckin' difficult.

He trained his eyes around attentively, and they focused on a sound of a closing car door. Ajax was on the move again, and he wasn't sleep walkin' 'cause he had all of his shit with him. Daryl growled low and before he knew, he was moving off the top of the RV to go follow. It was unwise to leave the group unattended, so he made a quick knock on the door of the RV, knowin' the old man would answer.

Dale rubbed his tired eyes and looked at Daryl carefully, "You going somewhere son?"

"Gotta take a piss, can you keep watch for a sec?" Best excuse in the book and it worked without question.

Dale nodded, "Sure, it's better that the rain's stopped anyways." He stepped out of the camper and latched on to the ladder carefully while Daryl made sure in wasting no time to go after that stupid beaver lovin' Canadian.

The belt of trees wasn't dense and from what he could tell, it didn't go very far back. The leaves were heavy with tears as he brushed by them silently, his crossbow leading the way in case any walkers decided to show up unannounced. The Canuck took short strides, and his foot size was small like everythin' else 'bout him which Daryl thought was weird. He ain't ever seen such a little fella, even Glenn had a good forty pounds on him at least. The tracks were staggered, almost as if he weren't tryin' to play it quiet or careful, or he didn't know how more likely. Daryl spat unceremoniously on the forest floor as he straightened his shoulders. His neck was hurting somethin' fierce, and it probably had somethin' to do with the uncomfortable way he had decided to keep his head forward the whole damn drive down the highway. The scrawny ass punk made him uneasy and yet he was searchin' for him in some Godforsaken trees; the world was fucked up, plain and simple. He didn't even know the guy from Adam, and he certain hadn't taken to heart any of the advice he'd preached. _'Smoking is bad for you'_ yeah, he wasn't fuckin' stupid!

A branch snapped up ahead, and his blue eyes trained on a dark figure that had slowed its pace considerably, "Whatcha' doin' out here Canada?" He asked tersely.

Ajax paused mid-step, her heart was pounding but she had been able to refrain from jumping at the sound of his voice, "You just couldn't let me leave, could you?" She responded in exhaustion, not yet turning around to face him. The trees were opening before her, all she had to do was run forward.

"This yer big plan, leavin' alone and hopin' for the best?" He argued back.

She spun around with a huff while dropping her bag on the ground, "I told them all from the start that I wasn't going to stay forever. What's it matter to you?"

"There's people here who need ya, Lord knows why, but they do. Fuckin' stupid to leave now."

"And what does my leaving mean to you?"

The weight of the picture suddenly felt like a fuckin' boulder in the front of his vest, "Don't like you much, but we need the extra hand."

She sniffed, "That's bullshit, you can't fucking stand me and that we both know, so what gives?"

"Ain't sharin' shit with you. I didn't come all the way out here for a confession; get yer little ass back there now!" He raised his crossbow just a little higher in her field of sight, and she swallowed hard.

"Or what, you're going to drag me back there? I can leave when I want."

"Go 'head and try." He challenged.

She narrowed her eyes in on him and turned her back to kneel down for her bag. That turned out to be a big mistake, because apparently Dixon's didn't bluff, and a searing pain started to shoot through her upper thigh. She crashed to her side and her eyes caught the sight of a bolt sticking out loosely in the side of her leg from where he had taken aim. Her head fell back on the leafy ground and she let out an anguished cry, "What the fuck?! I go to leave and you shoot me, is that how this works?!"

"Told you to fuckin' listen." He snarled back.

Her eyes were starting to tear from the pain and she wretched her goggles off her face as she made an attempt to sit up. It all happened so quickly, and she was overcome by pain to really even care that her hood fell down, revealing her scarlet hair along with the rest of quite feminine face, "Oh Hell." She grumbled as she caught the look in Daryl's shocked face.

"Holy shit!" He whistled.

They both sat in silence, him looking at her from head to toe to make sure she was real, while she gritted her teeth in suffering and guilt. The warm blood was already starting to seep through her pants around the bolt, and she knew it wasn't about to clot anytime soon thanks to her miraculously low platelets. She held her hand there to try and prevent any more blood flow and she ended up with a handful of her own blood, "You gonna help me or not?" She asked pathetically in a small voice.

Daryl barely heard her; he was too busy sorting through his emotions. That damn vixen from the photo had been with them all along, and somehow they had got the story backwards. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony-tail but rebellious ringlets had already started to break free around her white face. Her dark eyes were dim, and she was rather plain but ambitious looking at the moment. It sure as Hell hadn't been what he was expectin' to find amidst the trees, and his feelings ended up goin' through a spiral. What else was a Dixon to do when faced with such a muddled situation? He reverted back to his anger, and he was soon scowling out at her while trying to prevent himself from putting another bolt in her leg. Ain't no pretty face was goin' to get to him today, he felt like a damn fool for not knowin' this whole fuckin time, and if he was a bettin' man, he'd say a few others back at the highway would feel the same with him on that. With nothin' fuckin left to do but help her sorry ass back to the vehicles, he said the words that best expressed his mood at that very moment, "You lyin' bitch."

* * *

_**You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone**_

_**But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape**_

_**Where Will You Go, Evanescence...**_

* * *

**And so the ugly truth has been revealed to Daryl. I think it's pretty clear that he's not going to be like Glenn and Lori and keep the secret all to himself. Not exactly a picture perfect beginning, but what do you expect from a Dixon?! Poor Ajax may have some struggling times to get through if she wants the group to still trust her. Getting shot in the leg by a crossbow wielding redneck probably doesn't help, but I think most of the readers on here wouldn't mind ;) Things will now begin to pick up in terms of a romance, though I still want it to be realistic so it will be a little slower. Thanks again for all the R&R!**


	10. Darling Believe Me

**Thanks to ****Cam90****, ****BrodyMichael****, ****qlara****, ****liontaming****, ****dallas laczny****, ****vampirente****, ****black leather****, ****Avelo**** and ****SecretsAreHiddenByMe**** for adding this to your alerts/favorites list!**

**Readergirl66: Shocking, I know! What a way to start a romance, by shooting a girl in the leg (that's the dream!) Glad I really stunned you with that. Lots of emotional conflict now!**

**WaterWarrior6****: I'd imagine he'd react about that way if such a lie were to occur. What a great way to find out indeed, now let's find out about the aftermath! **

**madisongjohnson****: It's gonna be a long journey for her now, I didn't want a complete blowout quite yet and move on, I really want this to fester in the group as they try and puzzle out Ajax. That's a great question, and I wish I had some thoughtful, ingenious reply, but in all honesty, I came up with an idea for a girl to be in disguise, and I'm like, hmm, I wonder if that would work in the walking dead?! When I need to write down a five second idea, I tend to let it evolve into a story all in its own, and I think it's working! **

**BrodyMichael****: Welcome to you, and I am glad that you are a fan, and that you picked my story out of a number of so many. I like to keep things mysterious so be prepared to be on your toes a lot! I also saw that you love the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, I totally got my books signed by him last December! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Haha, I know, way to go Daryl, getting all trigger happy! Oh, we all just make fun of Korean Glenn! Poor kid though, first Rick attacks him and now Merle's on his case, what gives?! Hehe, careful what you wish for Daryl, it may very well come true (totally in his face!)**

**SilverAdvenger12****: I love me a slow romance, and it's easy to get carried away with a character like Daryl, so I want to go slow. Twinkies! They are getting impossible to find in America!**

**FanFicGirl10****: At long last I get to the truth, now here comes the exciting part!**

**FourLetterlie91****: Shooting a girl the first time you meet her, I'm not gonna say there will be problems, but it doesn't seem like a great start! He knows the truth though, so let's all rejoice in that fact!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

They were both damp from trudging through the bush, but that wasn't the reason Daryl hadn't moved to help her up yet. He didn't want to have to touch her, and he wished she'd hurry the fuck up and stand all ready. Her leg was shaking from the pain, but he couldn't summon any amount of pity for that either. He was blinded by rage for the stupid bitch bleedin' out on the ground. All the shit he had shared with her he wouldn't have normally done if he had been aware that it was a girl he was drivin' 'round at the end of the world. Shootin' her in the leg he didn't regret at the moment, that actually felt pretty damn good. Given time though, he'd be thinkin' 'bout it later.

"Jesus, I know you have touchy-feely issues, but there's no way I can stand up…thanks to you." She was biting her bottom lip to combat the urge to scream and fuss, both at the pain and at Daryl.

"Hell." He bit back a retort as he went in quick to heave her to her feet. He went through the deed at a practical level, probably how an adult would lift a child up; under the armpits. Ignoring his discomfort for half a second, he was able to tell she weighed next to nothin', and he had her standin' on her feet in no time.

"Christ!" She exclaimed. It was too much to put pressure on her right leg, and she had it lifted carefully like a wounded animal, "This is going to be a fun walk back."

"Damn straight yer walkin', cause I ain't carryin' ya." He snapped in her face.

She glared half-heartedly, but it waned as she took her first step forward, "Well, if you could at least grab all my stuff together."

"The fuck lady, you want me to carry all yer shit back too?" He grumbled, though he ended up bending down to pick up her gun and bag for the sake of the group needing weapons, "Start walkin'."

She glared over her shoulder not fully trusting him to walk behind her while she had her back turned. It didn't bring her any comfort either that he had shot her in thinking it was James, it only made her think he was a damn asshole. She was huffing and puffing for air, dragging in oxygen greedily while her lungs felt on fire. The pain in her leg was hot, and she was tempted to remove the bolt, but knew it would be unwise to let the wound open up, allowing for more blood flow. They were lucky enough as it was to have no walkers on their trail yet. She couldn't hear Daryl behind her, other than the odd grunt or growl. She was hopping along rather slow, and it was probably getting on his last nerve.

"Keep your fuckin' head up." He snapped when she almost walked straight into the trunk of a tree.

"Seriously!" She cried while coming to a full halt, "My head's fucking spinning from blood loss here. I'm not exactly in shape to run a marathon!"

"Don't you pass out now." He grumbled. She was already leaning on the tree for support when he came up to her reluctantly. She let out a small gasp when he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They didn't say anything to each other, and he continued on through the bush at a much faster pace with her hanging limp over his shoulder. His hand was tense as he kept her in place and she could feel the strain it seemed to take on him just to keep her from falling. This was difficult for him she realized because he hated close contact with others. Each time her leg bounced, she gritted her teeth to keep from yelping out in pain. She was probably getting blood all over him too, but the man never seemed able to stay clean for too long anyways.

The short trip back had been too long for Daryl's liking, and he ignored the astonished stare coming from Dale atop the RV, "Is that Ajax?"

"Sure as Hell it ain't." He snapped back. He went through the door of the RV, loud enough to wake Glenn in the front seat, and Andrea who was sleeping in the back room. The blond woman was stunned for a moment when Daryl entered, while in the process dropping a red haired woman onto the bed next to her, "There, she's yer problem now!"

"Who is she?" Andrea asked while crawling over to Ajax.

Daryl didn't answer and he bumped shoulders with Glenn before leaving out the front door of the vehicle again. Dale had already climbed down the ladder, and came rushing in after to check on the person who 'wasn't Ajax', "Oh God!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Can someone get me that first aid kit, and someone who can stitch please?" Ajax moaned while she pulled herself into a seated position.

"Glenn, get Carol!" Andrea yelled at the kid, knocking him from his trance as he stared at Ajax with wide eyes. Looks like the secret was out now, and not in the way he had expected. The kid bolted from the RV in an instant, leaving her with Dale and Andrea.

"I don't normally like to say this, but I told you so." Dale chuckled to Andrea.

Andrea scowled, "Ajax, you're actually a woman?"

"Looks like it." She coughed, "You knew Dale?"

Of course he knew, the old man was a wise owl after all, "I had my suspicions when we left the CDC. Andrea didn't believe me."

"You're losing a lot of blood." Andrea commented while brushing aside Dale's gibe, "Why'd he shoot you?"

"It's complicated, but in his defense, he shot me before he found out I was a woman, so it's not like he was trying to kill me." She lied on her good side, while holding the bolt with her hand, "I need to get this thing out."

"Whoa, hold up a minute!" Dale said while stopping her hand with his, "Wait until Glenn returns with Carol. She's going to give you stitches."

"I'd do them myself if I wasn't ready to pass out." She mumbled. She was briefly aware of Andrea brushing her hair out of her face as her eyes began to flutter. The door of the RV crashed back open and Glenn came rushing back in while pulling Carol along.

"Oh God." The woman held a hand to her mouth in shock, "What happened?" Andrea began to explain the situation as she pulled Carol next to her on the blood stained sheets of the bed. It wasn't clear to anyone now if Ajax was still conscious when they started to fix the items they needed from the first aid kit. Glenn was biting his lip nervously as he dragged Dale back out of the bedroom in the back.

"Everyone else is awake outside, wanting to know what happened." He told Dale in a hushed whisper.

Dale took his hat from his head, wringing out the rain water in the sink of his little makeshift kitchen, contemplating what had just occurred in the early morning. It was still black outside, and he was worried about the commotion that was happening. What if walkers were close by? "We should settle them down by telling the truth."

"Yeah…yeah, I guess we should." Glenn mumbled, "Daryl's not out there with them."

"Then we should let him be. He's probably confused about what just transpired out there in the woods." Dale respected the young man enough to not bother him. Hell, he couldn't imagine what was going on in his mind after shooting a young woman in the leg; most likely guilt, "Let's go calm the crowd down."

He and Glenn stepped outside onto the cold highway where everyone was surrounding the RV in a circle. Confusion marked their tired faces that had been abruptly awoken from a restless night of sleeping. Lori caught Glenns eye, and he turned away with shame, knowing that the lie they had been keeping was just blown out of the water, "So, Ajax is a woman." Dale stated

"The Fuck? The one from the picture?" T-Dog asked.

"What picture?" Shane interrupted. He had his hands on his hips again, classic Shane as it were. That strong, agitated face of his seemed permanent since leaving the CDC, Dale knew because he'd been keeping tabs.

"When we was walking back from Atlanta, he—she, I mean, showed us a picture of her and her fiancé. Guess I fell like an idiot for calling her a nice piece of ass now." T-Dog mumbled while rubbing his neck.

"Where is this picture?" Shane asked sternly.

Glenn bit his fist, not entirely ready to let another secret escape tonight after making a promise, "She lost it." He was glad Daryl wasn't around at that moment, or he might not have been able to lie as easily.

"I don't think this is all that surprising." Dale interjected, "Didn't you think it was obvious by her size that she was a female?"

"Yes." Lori agreed, "I already knew, back at the CDC. I confirmed my suspicions behind closed doors after she revealed herself."

Rick's astounded gaze turned to his wife, looking both angry and betrayed, "Lori, why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my call Rick. Glenn knew too, and didn't say anything."

Glenn's eyes widened while everyone turned to him with accusing glances. He frowned, silently thanking Lori for throwing him under the bus, "I've known since we first left Heavenly Grace." He admitted, "But Lori's right, she didn't want us to say anything for a reason."

"And that reason would be what?" Rick pondered while rubbing the side of his face.

Glenn opened his mouth and paused, "I don't know, she didn't tell me."

The conversation was interrupted when Andrea appeared back at the door of the RV, "We need some help in here! I can't get the bolt out."

Without question, Rick and Shane went following after her into the tight space of the vehicle. Ajax was sprawled on the bed, a tourniquet wrapped around her leg which was made out of torn bed sheets. Carol sat stunned, ready with the thread and need, but the bolt was still sticking at of the thigh at a queer angle, "Her blood isn't clotting. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault Carol." Rick said as he walked passed her, "Andrea, help hold her down. Shane, I want you to yank that thing outta her."

The deputy nodded while Carol took a step back from the room to allow him enough room to pull, "Ajax, you awake girl?" Shane asked as he gripped the bolt between his fingers.

"Barely, Deputy Walsh." She spoke into the side of the bed, her one hand fisting the sheet feebly, "This is going to be a bitch, isn't it?"

Shane smiled wryly, "Yeah, but we'll get it over with quick." Rick nodded to him to get started while Andrea and him held her thrashing body down and the pain was upon her.

* * *

Everyone was scattered outside while Dale took watch at the top of the RV. No one was quite sure on where Daryl had headed off too, but it was mainly the furthest thing from their minds. Everyone was watching the RV with nervous looks, awaiting the sound of shrieks from the agony Ajax was going through. Glenn was leaning against the RV while he watched Lori with Sophia and Carl. He didn't know what to say to her, even though it seemed evident there was plenty to be shared. Pointing fingers and naming names wouldn't really change anything though, and perhaps that was why no one had decided to break the silence.

"Daryl's coming back!" Dale announced from his watcher spot, "No one put any blame on him." He hissed out of ear shot to the approaching man.

Everyone understood why. It was because Daryl was already putting enough blame on himself. His head was down in a snarl as he attempted to hide the guilt he was feeling. He ain't ever laid his hands on a woman, and he sure as shit felt terrible for shootin' one. It gave these people the right to condescend now, and they probably had a grand ol' time blamin' him for stakin' the girl. He was desperate to avoid the situation, but no matter where he turned, there it was rearin' its ugly head at him.

"How are you doing son?" Dale asked as he leaned over the top of the RV.

Daryl raised his head to look at the old man, and decided that it was fuckin' annoying how he gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. He didn't answer the question as he went up to Glenn and Lori. They were watching him closely, almost scrutinizing him, and his brows pulled together into a scowl, "Did ya know?"

Glenn pulled himself into a straight position off of the vehicle. He was an open book and Daryl could already read the truth comin' off him better than the writings on a bathroom stall, "Uh, yeah I did. We both did." He gestured to Lori, who spared him a quick glance while she continued to babysit the children.

"Fuck." He growled under his breath, "You should have fuckin' said somethin'."

"We wanted to Daryl, but she didn't want anyone else to know." Lori argued. Apparently she was tired of sitting back on her boney ass, and only decided now to contribute somethin'. Her being cross at him for doin' somethin' by mistake was just the cherry on top.

"Why'd you shoot her anyways?" Glenn inquired, his one eyebrow raised.

Daryl scoffed, "Didn't she say somethin'?"

"She didn't have time. They're still working on getting the bolt out." His blue eyes surfaced to the RV after he processed Glenn's words. Fuckin' stupid bitch. He hated that he actually felt guilty, when she was the one lyin' in the first place. He'd done what he had to do, and it all ended up a big fuckin' mess.

The door of the RV opened again for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. Shane stepped out, his hands bloody and his eyes stormy when he found Daryl. He tossed the bolt back to the redneck, who caught it easily, "Next time, don't go shooting someone from our group. Man or woman."

Daryl snarled back. Since when was the fuckin' deputy best friends with the Canadian? He looked back down at his hand where the bolt laid useless. He threw the thing to the ground when he noticed it was still warm and slick with her blood, "Fuck." He cursed.

"We should think about moving. The smell of the blood's going to attract walkers." Rick said as he stepped out after Shane. He looked relatively calm, even as he turned to Daryl ,"Don't listen to Shane, he's just upset. No one blames you here." He landed a comforting hand on Daryl's shoulder, but all he wanted to do was shake the damn thing off. He didn't need no coddlin' like a fuckin' child.

"Can I go see her?" Glenn asked Rick once he left Daryl alone.

"Sure, she's tired though. Lucky enough she passed out just as we got the bolt out. Thought we might have to muffle her screams with something, but I guess she knows better than we do." Rick smiled grimly as he walked back over to his wife and the children. The sun was just coming up over the horizon now, and they had at least survived the darkness as the warmth of the sun was beating down on their skin.

"Want to come?" Daryl's eyes snapped up to the Chinaman who spoke invitingly, "Do you want to come and see her?"

"I heard ya the first time!" He snapped, "And no, I don't need to go see some lyin' bitch. Christ, what's with you people?!"

"I just thought you'd want to apologize to Ajax." He regretted the words just as soon as they left his mouth. He was caught in a staring contest with Daryl who was fuming like a broken furnace. Glenn understood that he felt guilty, but Ajax probably wasn't holding anything against him. How could she, when she was the one who had been lying to the group to begin with?

"The fuck do I need to apologize for? And her name ain't even Ajax, so stop callin' her that!"

Glenn made a face, "Wait, did she tell you her name?"

Daryl huffed as he started to gnaw on his cuticle. The fuck, now he was in on the lie too? "Clever ass bitch." He knelt over to pick up the bolt, his hand trembling slightly as he went. He wiped it on his pant leg, and the red stain reminded him of her hair color. He'd already tried previously to wash off her blood from carrying her, but it looked to be a wasted effort on his part.

"If you come and see her, maybe she'll answer some of your questions." Glenn suggested. He couldn't explain why he wanted Daryl to come with him, though it might have had something to do with his curiosity as to why she'd told Daryl her name, and not him.

"I'll do it, if you shut yer trap!" Glenn hid his smile of triumph while even allowing Daryl to go first into the RV. The place was silent, and right away they ran into Carol who was holding a bundle of red sheets over the counter. Daryl had stopped moving, Hell, he even stopped breathing for a moment when he took a look at how much blood there was. His chest was tight and he thought he might start coughing.

"Oh Glenn, is Sophia alright?" Carol asked passed Daryl's frozen figure. They all seemed to take notice of him, but ain't no way in Hell was anyone going to ask him about his feelings.

"Uh yeah, she's with Lori and Rick." He muttered as he eyed Daryl's stoic face, "You can move forward you know." He urged him slightly.

"Hell, what's with all the blood?" His hands nervously started to twiddle as a child's would and Carol watched him with sympathy.

"She's fine." Andrea said when she stepped out of the curtained off room. The commotion was evident, and she had come to see if it actually was Daryl who had come in for a visit. Andrea never thought of him as a bad person, not like Merle anyways, and she even felt bad for him in this situation, "Her platelets are low, and she just bleeds more before a clot can form. She's awake right now, so you'd better get moving."

"Didn't think I stuck her that bad." Daryl continued to mutter, "Fuck it, I ain't got shit to say that she doesn't already know and I don't have to make excuses for you people!" He spat before forcing his way back out through the entrance that had become constricting and stifling to him.

"Well, I tried." Glenn mumbled as he watched Daryl exit the RV, slamming the door with brutal force.

"He just feels guilty is all." Carol replied. Her pale face smiled with grace, and she stepped aside to allow Glenn to move forward.

He took a breath before pushing back the curtains. Ajax's hair was fanned out around the pillows she was propped up against. She had no pants on now, and her one pale leg was thrown over the covers where he could see the freshly stitched wound glaring up at him. Her forehead was sweating, and her skin was fairer than the last time he'd seen her without her disguise. She gave a sluggish smile while waving her hand over, "I won't bite, it was only a Dixon that got me."

Glenn chuckled, "Yeah, he's sorry about that though."

"Oh I know. I heard him yelling. Remember, it's only a curtain blocking off this room."

Glenn took a seat on the edge of the bed, his weight dipping into the clean sheets, "You look good."

"Asshole." She murmured with a smile, "Shane says I'll probably walk with a limp for a while. It's funny, now that he knows I don't have a penis, he suddenly wants to be friends."

"See, something positive came out of being shot."

"I doubt it. They're only being nice because I'm laid out. Once I heal, I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions."

"Well, you could save yourself the trouble of one. How come Daryl knows your name before I do?" He feigned hurt and she gave a wavered grin.

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"Nope, he's in too pissy a mood. So, what is it?" He insisted.

"Jolene."

"Jolene huh, nice to meet you officially."

"Yeah." She uttered, "I'm feeling regret now; wish I had told you all from the start."

"It might have made things simpler." Glenn pointed out as gentle as he could muster, "I think we're going to decide on where to move next. Probably Fort Benning by now."

"Well if it goes to a vote, tell them I'm for Fort Benning."

"Sure. Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing that I haven't already asked for, though if you could get my stuff from Daryl, that'd be great. I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon."

"Well you never know." Glenn commented, but it fell on deaf ears because she was already sleeping again. Jolene: that was probably going to take some getting used to after he'd grown used to calling her Ajax. He figured she wouldn't mind him spreading her name around the group now, just for the sake of easing the transition along.

"Glenn, Rick wants to talk to everyone about our next move." Dale said as he poked his head back in again, "How's she doing?"

"Sleeping. I was getting ready to come back out anyways." He stood up off the bed, and Jolene didn't even stir. He walked with Dale back out of the RV, and everyone was gathering around Shane's jeep. Carol was now holding Sophia in front of her, her hands were still stained red from stitching. Glenn observed Daryl for a moment, and the man had his head bent down, watching everyone else's feet while he adjusted the strap of Jolene's bag on his shoulder. Glenn was tempted to ask for it back, but maybe now wasn't the best time after he had tried pressuring him into visiting her.

"I think if we plan our route right, and continue to scrounge like we've been doing, Fort Benning will be our best option." Said Shane confidently.

Rick stood in union beside his friend, nodding his head in affirmation, "I agree. We have enough fuel left to get us a ways from here, and if we ration our food right, there should be enough to last us."

"I'm leavin' the truck behind." Daryl commented idly to the group, "Thing needs too much fuel to keep runnin', and it'd be easier on Merle's bike."

"You're sure?" Rick confirmed.

"Yep, Imma go get my shit ready right now." He went off from his spot with little difficulty from the group. Already they were too damn busy listenin' to Shane makin' his smart plans. As far as Daryl was concerned, it wasn't no fault of Rick's that the CDC had gone so bad. Hell, ain't anyone he ever met had tried harder than the Sheriff to try and please a bunch of people he owed nothin' to. That made him alright; it might have even been possibly that Daryl had moved passed the transgressions of him leavin' Merle on that roof in Atlanta. Merle had probably deserved, Hell, had it comin' even.

Daryl had one last thing he wanted to get done, and now seemed a good of time as any, what with the group not payin' attention to what he was doin'. He scowled at the front door of the Winnebago. The thing was bein' held up by duct tape by now, and there just wasn't enough of the stuff left in the world to fix the ol' piece of junk if it suffered another break. He wasn't any penitent man, but he was makin' the effort for the first time today when he re-entered the quarters of the RV. The blond broad was sitting at the table, smiling too damn smug in his direction as he fiddled with the strap of _her_ stuff apprehensively, "You're back again already?" She asked.

"Why aren't you out there with the group, thought you were outspoken and shit." He detoured around her question, knowing full well they'd return to it again.

"To get away from Dale's watchful eye for a bit and besides, someone needs to watch the patient. You wouldn't happen to know her name would you? I'm tired of calling her 'the patient', and Ajax doesn't suit her now."

"Told me Jolene, Hell it could be a lie for all I know." He realized this in false hope, because it chilled him to the bone to know she had entrusted him with the sanctity of her name.

"I doubt it. I knew you'd be back too." When she tried to meet his gaze he turned away, "You're not good at apologizing are you?"

"Ain't ever had to before."

"Your secret's safe with me. Hurry up though, or someone might find out you actually care about the little things."

"Little things bein' what?" He grunted.

"Like respect for woman. You're better than your brother Daryl."

He strode passed her with a huff, though his chest had constricted warmly at her words. He didn't really want to name the emotion; he just let it sink in until it evaporated into thin air. Taking the biggest breath he could inhale, he tore back the curtains of the cut off bedroom, and found sleepin' beauty herself. He felt his mind go numb again, and he mentally kicked his ass to get it over with, or else he'd never do it. First he set her stuff down on the side of the bed, makin' sure not to brush too close beside her. When he took a step back again, his eyes traced the surface of her naked leg, and the angry wound that had been stitched closed clumsily by a frantic Carol. Scars were ugly no matter how much you tried to dress them up, and he felt like it didn't belong with the rest of her body. The muscles were tense and clenching, and he took note of her frailty. She wasn't no athlete, and she sure as shit must have been taught by someone else how to shoot, because girls like that didn't know how to by second nature. Only one of her feet was visible, but it was small and strangely cute. Hell feet were never cute, they were meant for walkin' 'round on all day, yet he couldn't describe them any other way. Her long auburn hair was red in the light, and though the ends had grown out too long without proper maintenance, it was still a gorgeous feature. Her flesh was pale in contrast to it, like paper dipped in red ink.

Daryl hadn't felt this wound and uptight since he'd stolen his first pack of cigarettes when he was a kid. He'd almost gotten caught, and by the time he'd ran home, he felt too sick to smoke them so Merle had taken them. All he had to say was three words, and he could leave. It was really simple actually, she wasn't even awake or nothin'. He scratched his face, and then his hair then down to his neck. His eyes were momentarily distracted by the gleamin' of somethin' shinin' on her finger. He took a quiet step over the room, liftin' her tiny palm carefully to inspect the ring that was on her left third finger. He almost whistled at the oversized rock. Someone had put it there as a heedin' to say _this girl's taken_. She belonged to someone, and Hell she was practically marked property. The intention of the ring didn't immediately scream love, but what the Hell did he know on that kind of thing anyways.

His thumb brushed over the smooth surface of the diamond once; now was as good a time as any, "Damn Cherry, sorry I did ya in like this." He was about to let her limp hand fall, until it squeezed back with unexpected tightness. His eyes snapped to her face, and a pair of brown eyes were staring back at him, already smiling.

* * *

**_Everybody lets you down_**  
**_In this brief hole of a town_**  
**_What a difference of the rushing out_**  
**_Tell me what you're running from_**

**_I know everybody lets you down_**  
**_And I'll do the same_**  
**_But know I'll always be around_**  
**_This can remain the same_**

**_Remain Nameless, Florence + The Machine..._**

* * *

**Another long chapter! So Ajax can now be properly referred to as Jolene, that's at least one step further. Not really any relationship advancement, though maybe friendship if you squint. I tried to think of the best way to portray Daryl in this type of situation, and I imagined he'd be a little lost like a child, but still angry because he had felt like a fool. We're moving back on the road again, though I'm still delaying season two a bit because I like making my own chapters! You know the group isn't done with bombarding her yet about the truth, but since she's wounded they'll let it slide for now. Thanks for the continuous R&R, you guys are some great fans and have a great Thanksgiving!**


	11. Lackluster In Dust We Lay

**Thanks to ****mira97****, ****hellish-fox-dragon****, ****NyanTehCat****, ****Lacertae****, ****HerAngrierGnome****, ****PeaceLoveUnicorns94****, ****Suz Singer****, ****athena-ray7**** and ****CrashkiddX**** for adding this to your favorite/alerts lists!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Great, It's good to know I captured him spot on! All the confusion, he definitely needed a hug! It's like starting all over again in terms of the group, and the events of season 2 will help that along greatly!**

**darkhuntress621****: Yes, what a relief and now I can get moving on with the good stuff! Glad you like the nickname, it seemed to fit just fine!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: It is so great to have everyone know; now I can feel free to not have her sneak around! Glad you liked the chemistry build up, and the chase and denial is always the best part of writing a romance! **

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe, it totally was his fault, but we'll feel sorry for him anyways! Hmm, James is going to be a difficult subject to broach and I know most readers will probably turn against him just because we all are cheering for Daryl here. Be prepared to grin and bear it when he is mentioned! **

**BrodyMichael****: Woohoo, it's good to know I did some justice to their reactions! I can't help but love Shane, even after all he did (damn him and those cargo pants!) **

**Chester-Grey****: Welcome new comer and I am glad you totally were invested in that moment when he shot her! It was strangely cute, and quite a meeting story if I do say so myself!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe, I felt proud when I wrote that moment too, he's just a charmer sometimes, even if he doesn't know it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

They were back on the road again, and Jolene regretted that Daryl didn't stay long. She'd actually made the mistake of scaring him off quickly when her hand had responded to his. She made an uncouth joke about him hawking the ring that she had caught him studying curiously. He didn't laugh, he didn't speak; he just left as silently as he had entered. It wasn't as if she'd lost a friendship or anything, but she had still sat frowning when she had watched his retreating back. Currently she was stuck in the small bedroom of the traveling RV, where she could clearly hear the noise of the motorcycle outside on the road. Apparently Shane had made some stink about Daryl using it, saying it would only attracted walkers with the noise. The issue had settled when everyone else decided to brush aside the concern and ignore Shane. That probably didn't please him one bit. He was also persuaded into leaving his jeep behind, while T-Dog abandoned his van as well because the three vehicles required too much fuel too frequently and they needed all that could be spared.

Jolene sat with a blank face, twirling the ring around her finger absentmindedly, while being reminded of how much she hated the thing. When James had proposed, she hadn't expected such a lavish gift and it took away the charm of the moment even though she bit back any comment from spoiling the mood. He'd just been so happy that'd she'd finally said yes.

"You miss him?" Andrea asked out of the blue.

"What?" She stopped whatever unimportant thing it was she was doing to turn to the woman who was sitting across from her. She said she didn't want to be stuck up at the front with Dale and Glenn, and had decided to be Jolene's bedside attendant.

"Your fiancé. His name is James right?"

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled while fixing the ring back on her finger, "Of course I miss him. He's the only man I've ever loved, but it doesn't mean we didn't have our issues."

"Like what?" Suddenly Andrea was engaged in the conversation, and she had leaned back, parking her permanent stay.

"It wasn't issues between us really. His family didn't like me, and my family didn't like that his family did like me. There was a big blowout, in which we stuck by each other, leaving our families behind. Looking back now, I hate that I did that. I haven't seen my parents in over a year before this happened and now…I don't know what happened to them. I think the worst part is not knowing." Her hands gripped the sheets as she pulled herself up a little higher on the bed. She had to be careful of her right side or the stitch would pop open again. It was itchy, and hurt like Hell; all flesh wounds did.

Andrea tapped her chin in consideration, "And what was this big blowout?" When she didn't answer immediately, she spoke again, "Was that too much to ask? I'm sorry, I'm probably being a pain, but I just wanted to think about someone else's life for a change. Yours is the most exciting after all."

She smiled briefly, "I suppose it seems that way. I don't really want to share too much right now though. I think I have to be careful on how I share things from now on, I'm being monitored constantly." Seeing as it was something personal, the group probably wouldn't care, but she didn't feel up to sharing that deep a conversation with Andrea since she hardly knew her yet.

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to comment on that ring though. That thing is beautiful, he must really love you."

"Well, I don't know if a ring can measure love." She looked at the gleaming diamond, scowling finally, "It's funny; I don't even like jewellery that much."

"Too bad you can't hawk it." Jolene laughed with her at the absurdity of the joke.

"I already told Daryl that one."

Andrea's brows shot up, "Really, did he laugh?"

Jolene scrunched her face and shook her head, "Nope, he just gave me the usual stony expression. Oh well, can't kill a girl for trying to be friendly."

"No, but he might just shoot you." Jolene smiled less at that attempt of humor. She felt guilty for causing Daryl to do that, and all in all he was fairly harmless to her, if not a jackass sometimes. She'd even smiled when he stuck to his guns and called her 'Cherry'. And here she'd thought he was just making conversation.

"Can I put some pants on?" She asked suddenly, "I know this thing needs to breathe, but I don't feel like being stuck in my underwear all day."

Andrea stood up from her seat, searching around the bags on the ground while keeping balance when the vehicle shook, "Well, your other pants are ruined, and I don't think I have anything that will fit you."

"It's OK. In my bag I have a pair of white shorts. Guess I can finally start dressing like a woman again." She shrugged with a grin. Andrea found the article of clothing quickly, tossing them over to her with ease. She slid them up her legs carefully, making sure not to disrupt her fresh wound that she was constantly aware of, "Good thing I never liked mini-skirts." She commented as she looked at the scar that was visible under the hem of the shorts. The bolt had torn through her skin when Shane had finally got it out of her. She'd passed out long before that, to which she was thankful for.

"It will heal up yet." Andrea said gently, taking the wrong hint that she thought she needed comforting about her new maimed leg.

"Doesn't really bother me, though I hope I can get back into running again. A limp isn't going to suit me well when that's all we seem to do is run."

Andrea confirmed that with a nod just as they heard Dale turn on another CD on his working audio player. Andrea threw her head back and huffed as the music of Sammy Kershaw floated into the curtained room, "Do you know how many times I've heard this CD on the road?!"

"Enough that it makes you look ready to kill." Jolene pointed out as her feet began to tap to the beat of Louisiana Hot Sauce on the hard mattress, "I like this song." She laughed while Andrea scowled.

* * *

Daryl's thoughts would have been racin' if he didn't need to focus on the road. He was tired of lookin' at the same mundane landscapes of Georgia, and he was itchin' for a cigarette again, Hell whiskey might have been the better option at this point. The guilt was mostly gone now, along with the shame and fear, and it had been replaced nicely by a dosage of frustration. His hand was still on fire from where she had touched him though he supposed he walked right into that when he took her hand in his first; stupid. Gettin' caught holdin' a girls hand while she didn't have any pants on, not exactly a situation he wanted to be caught dead in with anyone in this group. Who the Hell was she anyways to assume he'd take the ring? Of course, he knew deep down if money was still worth somethin', he probably would have pried it off her finger, injured or not, but it didn't make hearin' the accusation much better. She might have been teasin' him, which was worse than an accusation. Her teasin' him was just…wrong, and he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

He was leadin' the group ahead down a stretch of road, and he was glad to be alone. Really, a bike was the way to go for him; he didn't need no fuckin' travelin' partner, not after his last one anyways. The blazin' of a horn caught his attention, and it was Glenn stickin' his head out the window of the RV, "Shane says to pull over, we're gonna plan our next route." He yelled over the sound of the highway.

Daryl did his best not to make an ignorant comment 'bout the cop. They didn't get along well, and they weren't gonna either. He pulled in front of the RV, lookin' for a good stretch to stop again. Nothin' but a waste of daylight and fuel if anyone asked him, which they never did. He was already leanin' against the bike by the time Rick and his family were the first to stop, Carol and Sophia included. Shane strode over to them with a sense of purpose and confidence, his eyes tracing Lori as he went and it was disgusting. He unveiled the map on the hood of the station wagon before the rest were even there to join them, "The nearest highway to Fort Benning is a ways away yet, and we're running short on fuel again. If we continue on down this road, we'll be stranded out on open road at night again. I don't think anyone here wants that Rick."

Rick was resilient when it came to that accusing stare Shane always gave him; either that or he just chose not to see it. He waited for Dale and Glenn as the last to join them before he spoke, "In terms of options, where would be the best place to settle for a night?"

Glenn moved his way forward, studying the map carefully while pulling his cap over his head, "Only two miles up from here, there's a gated off residential neighborhood. We could try that out, and I bet there might be fuel we can take."

"How safe's a residential neighborhood gonna be?" T-Dog pointed out for the group, "We don't know what's waiting there."

"It's gated off though, and if the properties are expensive, there should be enough room to house us all for a night." Shane continued as he hunched over the map, "If anyone is still there, it's probably the unfortunate rich families that didn't get out in time."

"We'll scope it out to make sure." Rick continued, "And we should ask everyone first." His eyes surfaced back to the RV and they widened from surprise. Andrea was stepping out while holding Jolene up with a hand on her shoulder. Her name had now been spread around the group, easing their minds at least a little bit to their strange guest. They were taking slow baby steps, but Rick decided to go and help them out anyways.

For Daryl, it was painful to watch and his stomach was burning uncomfortably with guilt and pity because of his indiscretion. She smiled at Rick when he took over for Andrea, and it was easier to notice now how small she was compared to a man, now making it seem impossible that she could have fooled them. She was wearing a loose fitted black muscles shirt and white shorts that were near the same color as her skin that had been hidden so long from the Georgia sun. Her hair was a great big mess down to the middle of her back, and she had rings forming under her eyes, "Now the group's all here." Rick said while placing her against the vehicle carefully.

She was tossed many forced smiles, or ones of sympathy when they saw her thigh. Her eyes searched for Daryl's, but he turned them away from hers so fast, it was hard to be said that he'd even noticed her at all. She brushed it off as his usual behavior, and if he didn't want to talk with her, then she'd let him be, "Uh, hi everyone." She offered lamely as an introduction.

"Hell, you should be getting rest Jolene." Shane scolded, "Ain't any of us out here are gonna know what to do if you get that thing infected."

"Thanks for the concern, but I know my limits. I just thought some of you may have questions, and it's not exactly ideal to all crowd inside the RV." Everyone started to look at one another, having their own telepathic conversations about which questions were the most important to ask. She could guess a handful of them at least.

"Just to be clear, you are actually looking for your fiancé?" T-Dog asked before anyone else could speak up.

She smiled grimly, "Yeah, I am looking for him. I have been for months now. I know there's not much sense in hoping he's still out there, but I'm not about to give up either."

"Are you going to stay with us?" Carl piped up from beside his mother's hip. Lori looked at her son with a stunned expression, as did Jolene who hadn't been anticipating such an adult question from him.

"Er—if you all want me here. I don't really have anywhere else to go now I realize. If I found something that led me to believe James is still alive, then there is a chance I'd leave again."

"Hey, I'd help you look first." Said Glenn with a smile. He was always offering her his help it seemed.

"I think we need to ask what you were hiding from in the first place." Shane interrupted, though he didn't looked nearly as perturbed as he normally did, "Is it cause for concern for the group?"

"I don't think so, at least, not anymore. It's been too long now, and the people I ran from probably think I'm dead."

Her uncertain eyes met the full of the group head on, even Daryl was slightly more interested, "What were you running from?" Rick inquired.

Her eyes met Lori's whom she had shared the story with before, "My group was attacked by others. It was a large group that attacked us so suddenly, and in the middle of the day if you can believe that. I don't even know what the argument was, or if there even was one, but they turned on my group so quickly, I barely had a chance to escape."

"Who was it?" Shane asked darkly.

"I don't know." She replied softly, "They may have been just another group looking to survive, but it seemed so bizarre that they attacked so suddenly. I was only in a group of five, James included, and we never made any indications that we were there to cause them harm. They had already outnumbered us when we ran into them in an open field beside a highway. After all this time, I can only recall one face. He was the first one to speak, a gentle but commanding tone, and his eyes were like death."

"How do you mean?" Rick interjected, his face instantly appalled at the idea.

"He was alive, but he looked so cold and distant, much like Jenner had, only this man hadn't given up on living. I think he'd just given up on himself, the way he used to be before all this. When he took his gun out, he smiled at me and I can remember a feeling of dread…and nausea. From there I was running, and I haven't seen him or his troops since that day."

"Did they want anything, take anything from you?" Rick persisted with the type of urgency only a leader would pressure.

She shook her head, "When I returned to look for the others, two of my companions had become walkers. They had bite marks, probably from being chewed on the night before after I had fled. Nothing had been taken from them I realized, because all of their gear was still where they had abandoned it. James and another companion of ours were not present, and I couldn't find any trace of them. I figured they ran too, and that they'd turn up in the field again, just like I had, but as I waited, it became clear that they weren't coming back, and I was alone. The reasoning didn't matter though, all I knew was I had to pick up and move on."

"How many were with him?" Shane questioned, as he ran a hand back through his wavy locks.

"Maybe fifteen or twenty. I'm not really sure, it was months ago already, just a few weeks after the outbreak had taken over. They were trying to get established I think, and they had more than enough ammo to back them up. I knew the leader had seen my face, and I knew I was being followed for at least the first few days after that. I decided to hide myself, and it became force of habit; a precaution in case I was to ever find them again."

"At least they didn't get you." Dale mumbled to break the uncomfortable silence.

She chuckled briefly, "Yeah. I'm relieved about that."

"Then I think we know enough to move passed this and continue on down the road. We still got to clear a place for the night." Rick reminded. He may have spoken aloud for the group, but she could tell by the looks of skepticism on some of their faces that she was still not fully trusted by all members. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She'd come halfway and told them the truth, now it was up to them to make the leap on whether to trust her or not.

"So, where are we going Sheriff?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"Checking out some residential homes for the night. The highway's too far and we don't have enough daylight left." Rick answered politely, "Alright, let's pack up, Daryl, I want you at the head of things again."

The man only nodded to make an indication that he'd been listening. He had turned away from the group already, and Jolene was left to watch his back retreating again. She wanted to apologize to him, but finding the time to do that was looking to be tricky. Shane was more open to her now that everyone knew she was a female, and Daryl had closed off completely. It was pretty easy for her to determine at least that it was because he didn't know how to behave around her. They were from two different social circles, but that was all from before things went to Hell. She could admit she was shy, and being without her disguise; her crutch that she had grown so accustomed to, she was nervous to talk with him now too.

"You ready to go Red?" Glenn asked as he looped an arm around her.

She grimaced slightly, and hated that the nickname always resurfaced. It was stupid; just because she had red hair that automatically labeled her to the heinous title. Daryl hadn't been far away enough to not overhear, and from his peripheral vision, he'd caught her wince from the name. It caused him to smirk slightly, but he pushed away the small thrill quickly as he got situated back onto the seat of the bike.

She hopped along on one foot with Glenn's support until they were packed back up in the RV. She sat at the table this time, liking the view outside as opposed to the three walls and a curtain. They didn't have much further to go before they'd be stopping, but it irritated her to know that she could no longer help with the heavy lifting, "I guess I'm stuck inside until the men clear an area for the night."

Andrea confirmed it with a grumble, "Join the club. If it's one thing this group doesn't have in short supply, its testosterone."

Jolene smiled shortly, "It wouldn't bother me so much if I wasn't injured. I don't want to complain though."

"Why?" Andrea bemused, "Afraid you'll hurt Daryl's feelings?!"

She shot her a cryptic glare, "No, well, maybe in some misplaced kind of way. I don't want him to feel guilty, when it's my fault too."

"And you trying to spare his feelings probably wouldn't help. I don't know how he'd react if he knew you were looking out for him."

"I'll consider it one of my many flaws then." Jolene deducted, "I selflessly care about others."

"For every single one?" Andrea chuckled.

"Well, not everyone. I mean, the worlds a big place and I can't waste time being nice to all of them."

"I figured as such. You look nice, but not that nice."

Their laughing was cut short as they pulled up to the ominous driveway, where the gate was hanging off its hinges. Glenns face fell from where he sat up at the front, "Man, I wish Rick hadn't gone with my idea. I think we'd fair better on the road."

"Nonsense." Dale reassured, "I'm sure there will be enough room for one night, and we might actually find some provisions."

"I don't think any of us wanted to be out on the highway anyways Glenn." Jolene spared as her eyes followed Daryl's bike that led them up the ramp into a circle of ten large homes. Debris was scattered around the front lawns and in trees that grew tall. The vegetation had taken over at a commanding rate without the proper maintenance A few cars were still parked in driveways, creating more hope that they could refuel. The engine of the bike cut out, and everyone else took that as the signal to pull to a close stop behind Daryl.

"This would have been a nice neighborhood once. I wonder who lived here." Dale said as he stood up from the wheel.

"It's best not to think about those types of things Dale." Jolene muttered to him. He seemed crestfallen by her words, but he nodded in conviction while stepping out of the RV, "Glenn, you can take my rifle. I don't need it right now, and some use might as well be made out of that suppressor."

"Sounds great!" He said as he went in the back to retrieve it, "When did Daryl bring you your stuff back?" He called from the back room.

Jolene's face took on a surprised look and Andrea smiled mischievously because she'd seen him come and go rather awkwardly, "H-he came here just before we took off this morning."

Glenn popped back into view from the curtain, handling the rifle and smiling knowingly, "I knew he'd come back."

"Really?" Jolene asked in doubt, "Or did you pressure him into feeling guilty?"

"I don't think Daryl can be pressured by anyone." Glenn added with a head shake, "Wish us luck." He ran out of the RV, joining up with T-Dog, Rick and Daryl who were getting ready to take the large yellow home that was closest to them. It was easily five thousand square feet, making it large enough for one night's stay, but there was also the concern that walkers could be hiding throughout the large structure.

"You ladies want to step out here?" Shane asked, peeping his head in through the door.

Andrea looked to Jolene with a shrug, "Sure, why not?" Andrea came up around the side, helping Jolene stand carefully as they walked out to the stairs.

Shane surprised her by grabbing on to her waist and hoisting her down like she was a toy doll. It also bothered her that he had decided to manhandle her like a piece of meat without asking, "How's the leg?" He asked with a straight face.

"Stiff, and sore but I'll live." She looked down to her white sneakers in thought, "Sorry about before, back in camp when I aimed my gun on you."

Her eyes met his and he half smiled, "S'all good. I'm just glad I didn't hit you by mistake."

Jolene understood him a bit better now. She wasn't a male, so she wasn't a threat to be a leader for the group. She still thought of him as a chauvinistic ass, but he at least seemed to have a better handle on snapping at women. He liked being at the center of it all, controlling and aggressive to a fault, "How long do you think they'll be?" She asked while watching as Rick and Daryl led them through the front door of the house.

He turned his head around and watched them until they'd disappeared into the bowels of the building, "If all goes well, then probably not too long. I'm gonna go help Dale keep watch. Stay with Andrea." He instructed sternly before latching his hands onto the rungs of the ladder.

The order was unnecessary and she was slightly peeved by the commanding tone he'd given it in. She balanced herself carefully, applying only a minimal amount of weight on her right leg as she started to hop forward with Andrea in tow, "I guess we'll keep busy by doing nothing."

Andrea snorted, "It's the way men are." She looked back at the RV, "Can you believe him?"

"Believe who?" Jolene asked with a soured face.

"Dale. He took my gun from me, and he's been hiding it."

Given the way she'd wanted to stay behind at the CDC, Jolene could understand why. She was also untrained with a handgun and they didn't need an accident. Jolene wasn't one to support suicide, though she certainly wouldn't condemn those who sought it out as an end now. Not everyone was born a survivor, and even though it pained the group that Jacqui had stayed behind with Jenner, Jolene knew she had made that decision with her heart, "It's just Dales way of helping." She finally said.

Andrea responded with a noise from the back of her throat, "Well I never asked him to."

Jolene felt silly, but she rolled her eyes at Andrea's juvenile behavior. She'd just have to get over it for now, and most likely everyone else in the group would agree with that. They finally caught up to Lori and Carol who were standing with their children, watching the house with unrest. They'd all taken silent weapons with them, so it was difficult to know how things were going on the inside, "Hey, mind if we wait with you?" Jolene asked politely.

"Not at all." Lori said while rubbing Carl's head affectionately, "The company is nice, keeps my mind busy."

Jolene smiled and switched her gaze down to Sophia who was staring at her wide eyed, "Your hair's pretty." She whispered.

She held an auburn strand of her hair in hand and grinned, "Thank you. I think yours is too! I always wanted blond hair, I even dyed it once." She commented idly while thinking on it.

"How'd that go?" Lori asked, turning to her with humored interest.

"Turned orange. I gave up in defeat, knowing I was destined to have red hair for the rest of my life." She chuckled while winking at Sophia, "Word of advice. Never color your hair, or you'll get stuck in the trend forever."

Sophia smiled while clutching onto her mother's hand shyly. She turned back to Carl, and they started to talk together from their spot on the pavement, "I wish we had scissors at least." Lori added while looking at her dead ends glumly, "The ones in the first aid kit are too small."

"Yeah, a haircut would be nice." Jolene admitted while looking at the length of her own hair, "I've never had my hair this long before."

"You should keep it long." Carol teased, "I think Shane likes it."

'_Wow, thanks Carol'_, Jolene thought to herself in dread. She nearly choked, and Lori's gaze turned hard from the comment, "Oh, I don't know about that." Jolene said offhandedly, wanting to stray from the topic steadfast. Andrea gave her a sympathetic look, knowing there was nothing she could do to assist her.

"They're coming back out!" Carl called from the ground, and he took off for his father before Lori could get a hand on him. Jolene silently thanked God for small miracles when they did happen. She didn't want people in the group thinking she was looking for a male companion now that they knew she was a female, and Shane was certainly the last person she'd think of in that way. In her mind she was still with James, whether he was in person or not.

Rick strode up to them first while carrying Carl on his shoulders. He was smiling triumphantly for now, "All clear in there now, and it looks like the basement should fit us all in together. I don't want people separating in the house so we'll all bunk down there." He set Carl back down at his mother's side, kissing Lori quickly before heading over to Dale and Shane.

Jolene was stunned when she first saw Glenn. He was dirtied with blood and gore, and his face was less than pleased about it, "What the Hell happened to you?" She cried with a touch of delight at his disgusted face.

"I went to open a closet, forgetting my own rule, and I nearly got jumped by a walker. Thank God Daryl and T-Dog are quick." He muttered while running a hand on his face to wipe off the mess. It only smeared it in further, and she grinned at his wry attempt, "How were things out here?"

"Uneventful." She replied, though her mind surfaced back to Carol's comment, "Can we go in?"

"Hell yeah we can, but girl I'm tired of watching you limp everywhere." T-Dog laughed while picking her up bridal style from behind. She gasped, and it turned into a chuckle, "Man, all you women need to start eating more."

"Lesson number one; never comment on a girl's weight, whether she be large or small." Andrea scolded him as they started to walk to the front door of the yellow mansion.

"Hey, I got game, so no worries." T-Dog said, while turning back to face Andrea. He ended up ramming Jolene's head into the door of the house, and she groaned while grasping her temple in pain, "Ah Hell, sorry Red."

"Alright, that's enough of this." She said while patting his arm. He put her down lightly and Glenn snorted from behind.

"Yeah, you got game alright."

"Shut up man." T-Dog said sheepishly.

The sun was going down in the sky after their long hours on the road, and the cul-de-sac was cast into a rich orange from the glowing ball. T-Dog entered the house first, allowing everyone to go inside with what little gear they'd need overnight. The hardwood floors were still in decent condition despite the footprints that had been dragged in by the men. Most of the furniture was in place, though some of it was stained and torn from what looked like walkers that had passed though the room. The rancid blood was a dead giveaway. Jolene wondered where they had put the bodies, but it was almost worse to think about it and she put it out of her mind quickly. Glenn moved to shut the drapes of all the front windows while everyone else piled in at the front entrance.

"Basements through that door, and that's where we'll be staying tonight. We'll take turns patrolling the main floor, just in case, but everything is locked down tonight so I don't think we have to worry." Rick told the group as he held open the door into the cold of the basement. T-Dog lit a flashlight, going first as they started to line up.

"I'll go last. I'll slow everyone else down anyways." Jolene sighed while standing out of the way with Rick.

"Could have T-Dog carry you again." Glenn laughed as he trudged passed.

"I'll pass." She held up her hand in dismissal as she waited with Rick, and Daryl who was on the other side.

"You can go between me and Daryl." Rick told her before an argument could be made, "Don't need you falling and the steps are steep."

Her eyes floated to Daryl, who was scowling at the floor, "Uh, OK then." She waited for one of them to go first, but it was clear Daryl wasn't about to volunteer, because if she fell forward, he'd have to catch her. It wasn't like she was planning on taking a trip anytime soon, but clearly he thought of these things.

"Guess I'll go then." Rick deadpanned as he tossed the other man a perturbed look.

Jolene didn't say anything as she followed after Rick. They'd gone ahead a few steps before Daryl was the last to enter on the stairwell enclosed between two tight walls. She hopped down one at a time, every so often grabbing Rick's shoulders for support. Now she understood Daryl's reasons, and she knew he wasn't at all comfortable with close contact. Whether it was just with her or everyone had yet to be decided, though she assumed the latter.

They reached the cold floor of the unfinished basement where the only light visible was from the faint glow of flashlights. Shane and Glenn were laying out sleeping bags across the floor, and she could only make out the faces of those who watched them. There were only empty shelves and a laundry room that was divided off by wooden beams where drywall waited to be hung. The washing machine was mocking them, it was there but there was no power or water supply to run it, and Jolene bet it made the women crankier about the next time they'd have to hand wash another outfit.

"Alright, everyone get comfortable. I'm taking the first watch." Rick announced as he headed back up the stairs again.

The room collapsed into queer silence once the upstairs door shut, and everyone tried to find a place to sleep, "Great, I'm sleeping in a room with a bunch of guys and married women, it's my dream come true." Glenn muttered as he stretched out next to Jolene on his sleeping bag.

"I'm not married!" Andrea argued, "And neither are Jolene and Carol now." Carol and Jolene didn't respond to the comment, mainly because it was upsetting. Jolene didn't know about Carol's married life other than the fact that her husband had died at the quarry. Jolene was alone because of circumstance, so it wasn't by choice either. Andrea's face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was really stupid to say."

"It's fine." Carol said softly.

The energy of the room died down after that, and everyone settled into his or her corner to find sleep underground for another night. Jolene briefly wondered where Daryl had found room in the crowded floor of the basement, and she kept thinking back to his hate of human contact until she fell asleep. She didn't find peace long, much like any other night, only this time she was awoken by a shooting pain in her leg. She yelped and sat up straight, where she could see Glenn had accidently rolled onto her stitched thigh. She shoved him back ungracefully, and his eyes groggily opened, "God Glenn, you rolled onto my leg!" She hissed.

"Sorry." He mumbled into his arm, while turning away from her again.

She wouldn't be able to find sleep down here she realized quickly, and she stood up in the middle of the group, being carefully not to step on anyone's hand as she followed the small seeping light of the flashlight that illuminated the stairs returning up to the main floor. Her hand clutched the wall and she continued to pull herself vigorously up each step until she made it to the door. She pushed open on the handle as softly as she could go, shutting it behind her again quickly. Daryl was keeping watch now from his spot on the floor against the wall, and he eyed her momentarily before staring back down at his lap. Her sights were already set, and she hobbled over to him, taking a seat against the wall a little ways away to create space. She heaved a sigh while letting her injured leg stretch out before her, "You planning on staying up here all night?" She asked into the prolonged pause of the room.

He shifted where he sat, not looking at her for the longest time, "I'm better alone up here."

She noticed he stressed the alone part, but she wasn't about to budge, "Then I'll keep you company."

He huffed, only causing her to smile in the darkness of the house, "Whatcha want up here?"

"Down there is too crowded. Glenn already rolled over on my leg so that was enough of that." She felt his eyes shift in the darkness, and they landed on her injured thigh, "You know what, you can stop acting guilty every time it gets brought up."

"Only happened yesterday." He grunted.

"See, look how fast I move passed things. You're already forgiven." She turned her head, smiling invitingly while he frowned.

"Yer a weird broad."

"Well thanks for that. Sometimes it's good to be the loser of the group." She ran a hand through her hair, and he watched her actions with curiosity. Did she always smile like that, because she sure as shit seemed more miserable when she had been all covered up?

"Doubt you ever was a loser, a girl like you." He continued to watch her hands through her hair, and how it looked dark brown without the light shinin' to bring out the tones of red.

She hummed, "You don't know me that well though."

"Know yer depressed sometimes." Her face grew hard, and suddenly he was back to bitin' his thumb nail, feelin' nervous he'd said somethin' stupid.

"I was hoping you didn't have a good memory, at least about that."

"I ain't gonna say nothin'!" He snapped, "S'none of my business."

"Alright I believe you." She held up her hands in surrender, "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. It wasn't really fair of me to do all this shit to you."

"I shoot ya in the leg and you go on apologizin'? You keep on actin' like that and this world will chew on you and spit you back out again."

"Hey I just said I'm sorry, it's your decision if you want to take it or leave it."

He bit the inside of his cheek, hatin' how she was leavin' the choice up to him. Her damn generosity was annoyin' but he didn't want her to quit with it neither. Didn't really matter what her sex was, he still got along better with her than most of them survivors. It was a Hell of a lot harder to look at her face on though 'cause he ain't never talked with girls like her before. He figured she must have been a bit of a basket case maybe, that's what he always thought depressed people were anyways. The Dixon rule was to never share yer problems; best to suck it up and move on. A Hell of a lot of good that did him, maybe he was the basket case, "You really from Canada?"

"Yeah, that actually wasn't a lie. I grew up in Rocky Mountain House, Alberta."

He didn't ask her anythin' else, quite frankly the chitchat was gratin' on his nerves. She didn't seem bothered though, and she sat content in the quiet of the house, never makin' any indications that she was gonna leave. He wanted her to, but inside he was slightly relieved that she could stomach his company for so long. Dammit it was the end of the world, and he didn't want to get choosy anyhow. There was just somethin' about the way she considered his feelin's that sat ill in his stomach, yet he knew he'd be disappointed if she hadn't gone outta her way to say sorry. It was fuckin' frustratin' and he continued to ponder this through the night until he fell asleep against the wall, with Cherry only a body length away.

* * *

**_Where do we go from here? _**  
**_How do we carry on? _**  
**_I can't get beyond the questions. _**  
**_Clambering for the scraps _**  
**_In the shatter of us collapsed. _**  
**_It cuts me with every could-have-been. _**

**_Wait It Out, Imogen Heap..._**

* * *

**And so we will be moving on to season two events next chapter. I plan to go slow with those, and will probably be adding my own tweaks to it (except with the deaths, I can't change what Walking Dead did because I honestly believe they know what they are doing. You never know though, so I'll keep you posted on that) this is the longest chapter to date, and you can really tell they are trying to be friends at least right now. I know everyone here probably hates James, even though he's only been talked about, but you knew he had to be an obstacle in the development of things. I need to reflect on her past with him more yet, and I am still planning a flashback chapter to show when her group was attacked. Lot's to look forward to now, and thanks again for the R&R. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**P.S. Has anyone watched the World War Z trailer with Brad Pitt!? The Hell, I don't want those fast zombies in my Apocalypse, I need the slow crawling ones if I want a chance to live!**


	12. The Bodies In The Streets

**Thanks to ****evilmonkeyfishturtle****, ****McKenna Troy Evens****, ****AliceFan01****, ****golden-priestess****, ****caleb's babe**** and ****Criala**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Oh, good to know no one seems to hate James after all! Yep, this chapter shows more of his tolerance for her at any rate, and they really have somewhat of a friendship going! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe, Shane is never to be trusted now (Get your own family buddy!) Me too, T-Dog was great, and I will try to get him in with those little moments to make up for him dying!**

**evilmonkeyfishturtle****: Wow, I am glad to hear you like it! I am trying to make something that at least stands out in the crowd, and it's good to know you like it!**

**madisongjohnson****: Yes, season 2 on the way! Good to know, I don't want people hating James just because he stands in the way for Daryl, and I will get you all to know more about his character later yet. **

**Readergirl66: This chapter was fun to write, even though I was eating food half the time (and left overs!)**

**FanFicGirl10****: Yes, I think you'll like this chapter 'cause it builds more of a relationship again! Yeah, world war Z, hmm I don't think it's on my 'to see list'!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad I am keeping up with good updates! World War Z, I would be the first person killed if zombies moved that quickly! I need the dumb, slow ones, I wouldn't have survived in I Am Legend either (those zombies made plans!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

Jolene was starting to stir just as the light began to glow pink through the shut drapes of the main floor. Her butt was numb from sitting on the floor all night, and her lap was stiff and heavy. Wait…heavy?! Her eyes snapped open, and her face screwed into confusion as she snuck a look down at her legs. Her right hand was laced through Daryl's hair while his head rested on her lap like she was a pillow. First came panic, and then came irritation. Her grip tightened in his hair and she smacked him on the shoulder gruffly.

"Hey, wake up!" She hissed softly.

His blue eyes were grey at the first morning light, and for a moment they only stared back at one another until realization settled on his face. He bolted up so fast, that she couldn't contain a smile from his behavior. He'd managed to scramble away from her, and began to pace back and forth erratically. All matter of obscenities was being muttered under his breath as she watched him. The numb feeling in her legs began to wane as the blood flow rushed back to her thighs and she was able to pull herself up slowly on the wall. Considering it had been such a confined position to sleep in, she felt well rested. Her blood loss and low iron levels probably contributed to that, but she didn't complain, and apparently Daryl had slept just fine too, "Glad I make a good pillow." She murmured, though not quite silently enough because Daryl shot her a vehement glare.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

She smiled while shrugging off his early morning mood, "We should get going soon, the sun's already coming up." She leapt over with her stiff leg to the front window, pulling back the drapes slightly to see all of the cars lined out in a row outside the driveway, "It could almost be the perfect day."

"Except for the dead things walkin' 'round." He finished her thought for her, and she shot him a funny look.

"Yeah, there is that one thing." His eyes never left her as she limped out of the sitting room, her eyes set on the spiral staircase leading to a grand upstairs, "I'm going to go have a look around."

She didn't get too far passed him before he latched onto her elbow, steering her back, "Oh no you ain't. Yer too weak to be goin' anywhere right now."

"I'm pretty confident I'll be walking back down those stairs again, or rather, limping down them." His off put look had her snickering.

"Hell, you gonna hold that over my head now?" He complained.

"You're holding it over your own head." She retorted innocently, "I already told you I'm over it."

His eyes left her face, and traveled to her temple where a small bruise was forming, no thanks to T-Dog's stupid mistake of smackin' her head into a wall. That wasn't really what caught his attention though, 'cause he was more interested in the small pink scar that was barely visible against her hairline. Her eyes turned hostile when she caught him staring, and he didn't bring up the matter. It was too damn early to have her pissed at him already. They were locked in a starin' match, and it was unnervin' that she was keepin' up with him pretty damn well. It was then that the door to the basement opened and Rick and Glenn poured out from the other side. Rick said a quick good morning while Glenns face was watching where Daryl's hand was, which happened to be on her arm still. He quickly dropped his grasp, taking a step back as his face flushed in humiliation and anger.

Jolene had been rather calm over the ordeal, or oblivious as she greeted Glenn warmly, "Hey, do you want to go upstairs with me?"

"What's upstairs?" He asked, his voice high and uncertain.

She gave him a funny look, "I don't know, that's why I was asking."

"Oh." He replied lamely, "Sure, I'll come with you."

They moved passed Daryl, who hadn't so much as moved or breathed during the duration of the little visit. He shot Glenn another hard look, and the kid quickly turned away as he followed Jolene, who had only managed the first two steps, "Sorry, I'm still a bit slow at the steps."

"It's alright." Glenn mumbled as they continued up the carpeted steps, Jolene gripping the banister carefully as she went until they found themselves in an empty hallway. A smell was detectable in the air, an unpleasant and rancid one. Glenn looked sick again, and he pulled her away from the one room where the smell was coming from, "We had a little mess in there." He explained.

"Oh, the closet monster?" She asked while referring to his story from earlier.

"Yeah, that'd be it." He pulled her into a large bathroom, and he started to dig through the cupboards and cabinets for any toiletries to take with them.

"You guys never did this yesterday?" She asked offhandedly while finding a bottle of empty mouthwash.

"No, we basically wanted to get in and out so everyone could get some sleep. Rick said he'd check the kitchen now before we left." Glenn parked himself on the edge of the porcelain tub, a look of contemplation on his face as he played with the brass taps, "Speaking of sleeping; when did you decide to go upstairs last night?"

She turned around, her face stoic to the question, "After you rolled over my leg, why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Uh, when I came up for my shift, Daryl had his head rested on your lap."

"Yeah, I know. I woke up quite surprised." She brushed off and Glenn pulled a face. Her nonchalant attitude was something to applaud, or something to scratch his head over, he hadn't decided yet.

"You weren't bothered by it?" He cried exasperated.

She leaned her hip up against the double sink counter and rose a brow, "No, why would I be?"

"I don't know, it's just-" He shook his head, feeling embarrassed for bringing it up, "Man, you must see everything in an objective point of view huh?"

She shrugged, "I guess because I'm a nurse, that argument could be made. I think what you can take from this is I actually get along with Daryl…most of the time."

"Weird." Glenn said under his breath. He kept thinking about the picture that he knew Daryl had, and it was on the tip of his tongue to say something, but the passive look on her face kept him from speaking up. It wasn't causing anyone any harm anyways, and he didn't really know why Daryl had kept it in the first place, "We should get back down there and join the others then."

"Sure. There's not much in here anyways." She had already left through the door.

* * *

Daryl was watchin' Rick dig through the kitchen, not bein' very much help as he just stood there. He rubbed a hand over his face, feelin' well rested, almost as if he'd just gotten his ass kicked the day before. His hair was strewn up at odd angles after Cherry had pulled her hand through it. All he kept thinkin' 'bout was her strong grip, and how it had caused his stomach to tighten up in anxious excitement. Rick stole a glance over at him and half smiled, "Rough night?"

Nope, but a fuckin' rough mornin' was more like it, "Nah, just fuckin' perfect. These people had some quality floorin'." He stretched again, his muscles feelin' tight like a cats. Rick had made Shane and T-Dog go syphon fuel before they were to leave again, and all Daryl knew was it was about fuckin' time someone else decided on that. He hated this house and he wanted the fuck outta it as soon as he could.

"Noticed you had company, or Glenn said as such last night anyways." Rick commented lightly, though Daryl scowled at the suggestive tone in his voice. He ain't friends with these people and he didn't want no idle chitchat with them neither.

"The kid rolled onto her leg. S'said she didn't want that to keep happenin'." He answered gruffly.

"She trustworthy you think?" Rick looked passed his shoulder with a serious face at Daryl.

"Hell, she may be a liar, but she's meek. Don't think we gotta worry 'bout nothin'." He crossed his legs at his ankles, biting his cuticle while keepin' his eyes trained on the floor. He grimaced when Glenn re-entered the room with Cherry holding up beside him. He only stole shy glances at her body every now and again, tryin' to convince himself that she actually was here with 'em. The Hell, he didn't think it'd be permanent if they had found her, but now she was saddled to the group more than a rider to its horse.

"Find anything upstairs Glenn?" Rick asked, he gave Jolene a nod and she smiled brightly. She always smiled it seemed, though each one was different...specially intended for the receiver.

"A half empty bottle of shampoo, and facial wax strips. Does anyone here wax their upper lip?" He joked.

"Well Glenn." Rick said as he put his hands on his hips, "You go ask that to the women and see how that goes."

Daryl snorted while the kid grumbled shamefully, "I guess I'll go help the others." He left back out through the archway of the impressive kitchen, leaving Daryl with Rick and Jolene in an uncomfortable silence. Daryl started to study the grain in the wood of the oak cabinets as somethin' to keep his mind off the people in the room, specifically one.

"Is there any chance I could not ride in the RV today?" Jolene asked as she hobbled over to the granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't know if there is much room for anyone else to take you." Rick said thoughtfully, "Unless you ride with Daryl of course."

Daryl stood straighter, his eyes shooting to Rick derisively for makin' the suggestion for him. He'd already slept on her lap by accident, that was enough contact he needed with her, "Hell no, she thought the bike was a death trap before, ain't no way I got time to worry 'bout that."

"But if she sticks with you, then T-Dog can go to the RV, clearing room in the station wagon." Rick pointed out. He looked to Jolene, who hadn't said her opinion on the matter yet, "Would you be alright with that?"

Her eyes were hesitant, causing him to feel relief and…disappointment? "I guess I could, I mean, I'd only be sitting down the whole time." She remarked indifferent to the cause.

Rick was looking satisfied, sealing the deal before the wax could even dry, "Alright then, Daryl?"

He scoffed, "Doesn't look like I have a fuckin' say in the matter anyways!" He stormed from the kitchen, making his leave out to the driveway where he could finally be free of that Goddamn house. The place smelt like death upstairs, and the expensive lookin' details made him feel bad strangely enough. Wasn't like he knew the owners of the house or nothin', but bein' 'round money had always made him uncomfortable, probably because he never had a lot of it.

The others outside seemed quick to pick up on his bad mood, and thank fuckin' Jesus for that. It only meant they knew to stay outta his way for once, and he was allowed some peace next to the bike before they had to get back out on the road for a _very_ long day. He hated how every time he looked up he was able to pick up her red hair outta the crowd. She was movin' to the RV, sparing words with Glenn first, and Shane. The copper seemed perfectly at peace to find out she was a nice pair of legs instead of a bastard Canuck. Daryl observed them closely, tryin' to sum up what their new relationship was. He was a little at ease that she was still searchin' for her boy, meanin' she wasn't lookin' at the cop in any way other than as a member of the group. It also meant she looked at him as only a member of the group, which continued to perplex him. His thoughts were distracted that he hadn't heard the large footprints comin' up to him until he was lookin' at the ugly mug that was Shane Walsh.

"Hear yer taking Jolene today?" He affronted.

Daryl rolled his eyes while he leaned on the sturdy bike that was propped up on its kick stand, "Hers and Rick idea, I ain't pleased 'bout it. What's it matter to ya anyways?" His eyes narrowed on the cop, but he never backed down.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"A good idea for her." Daryl assumed, "What you think Imma do with her?"

Shane had his mouth opened in a snarl, but was unable to answer before he was interrupted, "Jesus Walsh, you gotta let it go." Jolene came up to the pair of them, now changed into her old leather jacket and another pair of long black pants that were only slightly worn out. The powder blue t-shirt she had beneath her jacket was a V-neck, and the color stood well with her hair.

Shane watched her with fascinated curiosity and Daryl continued to glare at him because of it, "You've never been on a bike before, and your leg is still healing_." Because of Daryl _was probably what he wanted to say when he tossed the redneck an abrasive look.

"Well, I only have to sit on the back, and besides, I trust Daryl not to get us killed." She gave him a pensive look to back her up in the argument, but he couldn't hear passed her words that she trusted him. When the Hell did he ever give her reason to trust him when he'd taken her down in the woods not two days ago? He started thinkin' that she was bizarre again, but maybe she did trust him, at least enough over the cop and he felt damn proud for that.

"Shane, we're leaving!" Rick called from the station wagon door, waiting for his friend to move his ass.

With a scoff and a hard look at the two of them—though more directed at Daryl—he spun on his heel and stomped back to the car. Jolene was shaking her head as he went and she had a judging look on her face, "Is it bad that I still don't like him?"

Daryl only continued to watch her intensely before her dark eyes met his, "Get yer ass movin' then Cherry, 'cause we gotta lead this bunch." He sat down first on the seat, positioning himself right so she'd have enough room to join behind. She didn't hesitate considering her injured leg and her overall voiced fear of the bike. Her light weight adjusted easily, and his stomach clenched when she wrapped her arms around his middle while her front leaned into his back lightly, "Yer sure you've never done this before?" He asked hoarsely as his throat tightened. She seemed pretty comfortable against him, causing him to feel agitated and jittery. _'Stop getting' twitchy and man up pussy'_ he scolded himself. Ain't nothin' wrong with havin' a girl clingin' tightly to ya as if her life depended on it. This only furthered his concern now that her life was sort of in his hands.

"I'm certain." She chuckled in reply to his question, "I'm no idiot though. I know I have to hold on or else I'm going to fall right off the end, something I'm not looking to do for today." Her voice was close to his ear, and he could feel her warm breath travel down the side of his neck, ignoring how it made the sweat cool his flesh.

With a nod to Rick, everyone signalled they were ready with the horns of their vehicles, and Daryl revved up the engine. They started down the ramp, leaving behind what was left of the posh neighborhood as they passed through the broken gate, and onto the highway. His eyes squinted sharp while he pretended not to feel his heart racing with anxiety. To say he was uncomfortable would have been an understatement, and he swore she was grippin' on to him tighter to get a rise out of him. Every so often he snuck a glance down at her clenched hands, noticin' her ring was no longer on her finger. He wanted to ask why, but the words would never come and it was hard enough to hear as it was over the thunderous sound of the engine. Over his shoulder, he was able to catch brief glances of how her hair was flowin' like a wavin' flag behind them. Those red locks were brighter than fireworks on the Fourth of July, and they were what led the group on after him.

The scenery was passing by them in a blur, and Jolene had to admit she was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed the ride on the back of the motorcycle. Daryl knew what he was doing, and she had long since given up on the death grip she had on him earlier at the start. She could feel his stomach clench every time she readjusted herself, and his heart was hammering next to her. She didn't let on about those things, but she secretly smiled at how much he reminded her of a nervous patient she had dealt with countless times. Sure he was strong and independent, but inside he was shy like a young boy and it was an adorable thought to her, though she knew never to go as far as to say as such, he still had his pride.

Her eye sight looked passed his shoulder to the upcoming blockade on the highway and she frowned slightly as she leaned her mouth closer to his ear, "Is this going to be a problem?"

Daryl's eyes searched through the maze of cars, slowing their speed as he fitted them in between a turned over semi and other automobiles that had been pushed up against the guardrail, "The RV ain't gonna fit through." He replied while swerving the bike back around, causing her grip to tighten up again around his midsection.

The RV had slowed its speed as it came up behind them. Dale opened the window and stuck his head out to call, "See a way through?"

Daryl grumbled but turned back around, and they delved further into the graveyard of cars, marking the dead like headstones. Jolene saw the blue and grey corpses that were still sitting upright in the seats of the cars; some even had their seatbelts in tack. They were no walkers or geeks, they were dead people and somehow that didn't settle with her nearly as much as fighting off a horde of biters. The car pileup was getting tighter, and even the bike was getting stifled in when they couldn't go further. A loud pop resonated behind them, and she turned her head back to see the RV puffing out smoke through the grate, "Daryl, we have to turn back."

He complied without answer, and the bike turned around for the last time until they met back up with Dale, who was standing in front of his Winnebago, staring at the smoking grill in contempt, "I knew it would happen. Lousy good for nothing piece of junk!" He grumbled while throwing his hat down to the ground.

Glenn was standing next to him, and spared Jolene and Daryl a humorous look back as they pulled over next to them. Jolene got off first, her arms feeling like jelly after holding on so tight and her heart was still throbbing with adrenaline. For an unexplainable reason, she felt the need to wait with Daryl. Perhaps it was because she was overcome with humble feelings, after he'd agreed to let her ride with him even though he had clearly been against it. He didn't say anything as he walked with her, though he slowed his pace just because she had to limp to keep up. The others were coming up to join them as well, and it was not quite mid-day that they found themselves stranded indefinitely.

"What do you need Dale?" Rick asked as he came up at the head.

"A radiator hose, if we can be so lucky as to find one in here somewhere." He took a look around the area at the abandoned cars while swiping his hat back on his head in the heat, "Duct tape would be a good substitute even. I'll do what it takes to keep this heap running."

"Don't know if we'll find a radiator hose 'round here." Shane commented as he shouldered his gun.

"Whole bunch of other stuff we can find though." Daryl commented as his eyes scanned the cars.

Rick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Daryl's right, we should look for stuff while we're stranded. Syphon more fuel for the RV as a start." T-Dog had already grabbed a gas can and the tubing while he headed out further into labyrinth.

"Imma go with him." Daryl spoke, keeping his eyes down as he turned away from the group, following in the direction of T-Dog with his crossbow over his shoulder. Jolene's eyes trailed him until he was too far away for her to see his winged back.

"Can we look for some water too? Carol piped up as Sophia stood next to her, clutching a doll in her hand.

"Yeah, and food and clothing too. This might be the best we can find 'til Fort Benning." Rick agreed. The group started to assemble for a scavenging trip, something that seemed to disturb Lori greatly.

"This is a graveyard." She spoke up with a bothered expression. Everyone had halted, turning to engage her with curious stares, "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"This is survival Lori." Rick reminded her. As if she had never spoken, the group split off into sections to start taking supplies while Dale kept watch at the top. Lori ended up going with Carol to look for clothing, saying the children needed winter gear before the cold weather hit. Jolene had been tempted to talk with Glenn, who was working on the RV, but Shane was hanging around with him, and that perturbed her into going to stand with Rick. Daryl had been her second choice, but she had already bothered him enough for one day it seemed.

"How's the leg?" Rick asked as she strode around next to him.

"Kinda locked up on me after sitting for a while, but I expect it to stay stiff for some time anyways." She said while putting some pressure down on it.

"So, I gotta ask, how was the ride up here with Daryl?"

Ricks amused expression caused her to grin in return, "Oh no worries, he was the perfect gentleman. I'll give him his space now though."

"Yeah, a good plan. I'll admit I don't know him that well. The first time we met being I had to tell him about his brother, so it wasn't exactly a good first impression." Rick admitted as they continued at a leisurely pace through the cars.

"I bet." She returned honestly, "I don't think he holds it against you now though. He's a little stand offish, but I think he fits well with the group." _Unlike some people_ she thought bitterly when catching Shane from the corner of her eye.

"I think you fit well too." Rick interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him curiously, "You're uncommonly kind I think."

"Really?!" She laughed, "I hope I never ruin that impression. Just to return the favor, I promise I'll help with taking care of any injured group member."

"Well alright then." Rick said while stopping to rest his hands on his hips, "You should go take a breather in the RV for a bit since we're gonna be here for a while. I'm sure Andrea could use the company."

Jolene understood that this was his first request for the promise she made about taking care of injured members of the group. Andrea had spent her whole time tending to her injured leg, when she was the one who needed consoling for her lost sister, "I'll just do that then." She agreed mirthfully. She said a quick goodbye to Rick, while hopping back to the RV steadily. Glenn smiled warmly when he saw her coming, "Good bike ride?"

"Better than I anticipated." She rebuked, "Good luck with this thing, because I'm going to sit in it for a while."

He gave a mock salute with wrench in hand before she entered up the steps of the trailer. Andrea was at the table, her gun divided into parts as she cleaned it with a cloth. She smiled tightly when Jolene sat to join her, "Any more Sammy Kershaw?" She teased.

"Hell, I think Glenn likes it now. He was singing quietly, but I could hear him." She shook her blond head with a grim look, "You looked pretty great on the back of that thing though."

"While I held on tightly for my life?" Jolene exclaimed, "I think I scared Daryl off again. He made sure to go with T-Dog to the other end of the traffic snarl."

Andrea snorted, "Must be bad then if he went with T-Dog."

Jolene nodded while drumming her fingers on the table. She watched Andrea's movements for the longest time in silence, her gut churning unpleasantly while watching her with the gun, "So, you found it huh?" She said casually.

"Yeah, and he better not take it from me again. I'm tired of him trying to run my life." Her tone was cold, and Jolene bit her bottom lip, wanting to disagree before she took note of how quiet everything had become. The sounds of Glenn working on the RV had stopped, and she could no longer see Lori and Carol from outside the front window.

"Andrea?" Jolene hissed.

"What?" She turned her head up with a scowl before her eyes widened and she began to shiver frantically.

Jolene turned her head to the outside window beside them, and her heart was throbbing again, only this time with dread as the walkers began to parade down the black asphalt in a large herd. They bumped into the vehicles blindly, and Jolene's thoughts were running wild when a growl emanated from the front door that had been left so carelessly opened. First a hand entered and then a gnarled face. She didn't think, she didn't speak, she only reached her hand for Andrea, pulling her up quickly as she grabbed the scattered pieces of her gun into her lap, and they launched themselves into the small cubicle bathroom, waiting for a miracle.

* * *

**_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_**  
**_Your misery and hate will kill us all._**  
**_So paint it black and take it back_**  
**_Let's shout it loud and clear_**  
**_Defiant to the end we hear the call_**

**_The Black Parade, My Chemical Romance..._**

* * *

**And so we are a little into season two now. I don't like to rush by the highway to quickly, it's an exciting scene! I also didn't want to put Jolene in the usual position of being stuck with Daryl out by the cars while the herd passed, I want to be unexpected, and the next few chapters will continue with that trend! Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving, and Black Friday of course (or did you hide from the shopping centers like I did that day?!) Looking forward to another episode tomorrow! Thanks for all the R&R again!**


	13. Hand Over The Torch

**Thanks to ****Witty Nickname****, **** -Winchester****, ****jalenreedmua****, ****Ivy C Rae****, ****martysgirl26****, ****Ruckyourworld**** and ****NightCoringMadness**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Quite interesting indeed! I'll need to reflect on her reasoning yet, but this chapter is quite dramatic and there wasn't much down time at the moment!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Hehe, the moment you are waiting for is coming to light next chapter. James makes his first flashback appearance! I'm excited, though right now I don't think anything can compete with Daryl! Die fast zombies! Honestly, I probably would be terrible to any group for a ZA, I have no skills!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Glad I am shaking things up, and this chapter takes another head scratching turn! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Oopsie how'd that get in there! I try to not kill fans with cliff hangers, but they pop up unexpectedly! Me too, T-Dog FTW I have more funny stuff planned for him later on into season 2 here!**

**NightCoringMadness****: Glad to hear you liked my start, I was trying to be creative and I hope that shows as this progresses, I'm not one to follow a plot line completely! **

**jalenreedmua****: I'm fast with updates (surprisingly!) so hopefully they don't have too many mistakes, because I have no beta and I edit myself. Glad this is keeping you interested at any rate! **

**BrodyMichael****: Glad those chapters filled you up with more surprises! I have a very wide music selection and I am glad people are taking the time to notice the ones I put out there! *Sighs* I suppose walking dead isn't for everyone, but I have to admit, I was never a zombie fan and this show totally changed that, and I'd still recommend it to hesitant naysayers! **

**Readergirl66: Oh that bathroom scene, so gripping and exciting! Hehe, hiding from Black Friday is my passion! With NFL on, Thanksgiving was great (I live in a football fanatics house!) Hope you really enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Rinse and Repeat, you know I don't own anything but the OC**

* * *

"Andrea shut up!" Jolene hissed into her ear as she pulled her in tight to the bathroom. She had them pressed against the door, keeping their weight on it to prevent the walker from breaking the thing down if she could help it. Andrea was breathing heavy by her side in hot wisps of air, and she held a hand over her mouth to keep her from whimpering, "I'm gonna let you go now OK, but don't make any sudden noises." She looked into Andrea's chilly eyes, and the woman nodded in confirmation when she lifted her palm away.

"What are we going to do? Should I try and put this thing together?" She asked immediately as she collapsed on the floor, fiddling with the pieces of the gun.

"No!" Jolene snapped as she knelt down on the floor with her, "The sound would alert all the other ones outside. I picked a damn fine time not to carry a knife or something." She muttered the last part mostly to herself as she stood up with shaking grace. Her leg wasn't stiff now thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her blood like a drug high. She pressed her ear to the thin door while holding up a finger to keep Andrea silent. She was poisoned with fear too, but if Andrea saw that than she'd give up all hope and it wasn't something she wanted to spread, so she worked on keeping a good strong façade. The thing outside was thumping around the RV, dragging it's limbs while breathing and moaning heavily, it's mouth thick with blood and decay like syrup.

"Is it gone?" Andrea whispered.

She shook her head, too afraid to voice her answer as 'no'. "Andrea, Jolene!" They both turned their heads up to Dale's small voice calling them through the emergency escape door on the roof. He was flat on his stomach, hiding just as they were and his face was poised with concern. He stuck his arm through the open hatch, lowering his hand and tossing a screwdriver into Andrea's lap.

"Dale, I think I love you." Jolene whispered back just as a forced nudge hit the door. She let a gasp of surprise escape her while Andrea started to shriek in little cries of terror. Jolene fell back on the floor with her, and Andrea pulled her in tightly while they attempted to hold the door back with their feet. Already Jolene felt her heart pumping, and the face stuck its ugly head in, chomping its teeth like a rabid dog on a bone. Steely, grey fingers were trying to claw at them, and the rotten nails came close to scratching them once or twice.

"Andrea, the screwdriver!" Jolene ordered between her clenched teeth as she kicked the walker back with the heel of her boot right on the bridge of the nose. A sickening crack was heard, but the thing was unaffected from the break in the bone. They each laid a hand on the handle of the screwdriver, and as Jolene nodded her head they lunged forward, sticking the nasty bastard right through the eye socket. The end of the tool drove in deep like a knife slicing through butter, only a rotten trail of red and black leaked down the face and the smell was putrid. Jolene let out a breath as she pulled the driver back out with a sickening squishy sound. Andrea was shaking again, in hysterical sobs, but her face was blank and only a few tears fell.

"Oh, thank God." Dale mumbled from above, but neither woman acknowledged him for a moment. The thing was dead in the narrow hall while they continued to breathe, in and out, in and out.

"Dale, T-Dog and Daryl?" Jolene suddenly asked as she raised her head. They had been further away and her gut sank in fear that they may have found out too late.

"I signaled for them to get down, just in the nick of time too." He breathed, "It looks like they've almost passed now."

She nodded, kicking the thing away from them with a look of pure disgust. Her stomach was roiling in waves of nausea, and Andrea's raw emotions weren't helping. A scream detonated like a bomb outside, and her ears perked up, immediately recognizing the sounds of a small child, "That's Sophia!" She said in startled realization. Jolene didn't plan her next move as she grabbed the screwdriver in her hand, taking off from the bathroom while leaving Andrea behind. She stepped over the dead walker and ran out the door of the RV into the traffic snarl. She didn't stop to see if the walkers were still coming, she only went ahead on instinct when she saw a flash of blond hair being chased by a couple of biters into the thick brush. Even with her injured leg she leapt the guardrail, and she hit the trees just as people started shouting behind her from the road.

"Sophia!" She called. She was close behind the walkers now, and the little girl was yelping in fear while clutching the rag doll. The walkers had heard her following tracks and one of them had turned around, now hissing and growling towards her. She lifted the screwdriver in hand, plunging it into the eye just the very same as she had done with Andrea in the bathroom. The thing fell limp at her feet, but the other walkers were already gone from her sight, still hell-bent on following that little girl.

"Jolene!" Rick panted as he came bounding out behind her, "Where's Sophia?"

He eyed the dead walker as she bent forward, pulling the screwdriver back out of the rotting corpse while wiping the blood on her pants, "She went that way, but she's still got two on her trail."

"Come on, we gotta hurry." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along as they continued forward through the brush, following Sophia's frantic trail and the foul stench of the dead that had pursued her. It made Jolene feel at least a bit more secure with Rick there, he was prepared and already a plan was forming behind those cloudy eyes.

"There she is!" Jolene pointed as they dove out into a creek where Rick immediately reached Sophia, "Rick, the walkers are still coming!" She said as they pulled Sophia down to an overhang, were a small alcove was formed in dirt.

"Sophia, you have to listen to me. I want you to stay here while we drive them off. When it's clear I want you to run back the way you came to the highway. Make sure the sun is on your left shoulder." He was shouting commands into the child's face while tapping her left side as emphasis. Jolene couldn't be sure if the girl could get a handle on the instructions, but Rick tucked her safe into the small dirt recess, giving her a dead look to stay put while they cleared a safe path.

"Please don't leave." Sophia pleaded teary eyed. Jolene wanted to stay with her too, but it was more important to get the walkers away and that wasn't going to happen if they dragged her with them.

"Stay put and remember what I told ya." He said sternly before running back into the water, creating splashing noises. He drew blood out of a self-inflicted wound, and the walkers halted like dogs, picking up his scent while they turned on him. His face gazed at Jolene, "Go that way and lead any others off her trail, but get back to the highway."

She nodded, gazing at Sophia once more before she took off up the hill, leading her further into the woods. A growl emanated from a walker that came trouncing out from behind a trunk. She yelped in terror for a moment when its knobby fingers reached for her, grasping onto her hair and pulling back. Her body twisted and she brought the end of the screwdriver up to the head, jamming it hard in the skull. She felt a chunk of her hair get pulled out as the walker dropped to the ground, its hand clenched tight around a clump of red. Her breathing was coming out in short wheezes and she didn't have the strength to pull the lodged tool back out from the thick of the skull. More footsteps were trudging through the leafy ground and she took off weaponless into the dark peril of the forest. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks when her breathing wouldn't even out and her heart was racing. She was wishing for one of Daryl's damn Prozac's right now as another panic attack kicked in full force. Her vision was getting fuzzy, and her legs were slowing into a wobbly run. The pain in her thigh had returned like a burning fire, and she was starting to clutch onto passing trees, pulling at the leaves and branches as she felt her body give in to the strain. She was sucking for air like a fish out of water, and her weak body hit the deck as she rolled down a small hill in between the trees. Her head knocked against a boulder, and the lights went out as her last thoughts rested on Rick and Sophia, who would now have to fend through the brush without her.

* * *

Daryl continued to pull T-Dog's useless weight along back to the RV after the chaos had finally died down. Fuckin' stampede of walkers, Hell he ain't ever heard or seen anything like it. The poor ol' sap next to him was leakin' blood after cuttin' himself up on a car like a tin can. Daryl was surprised with himself at how helpful he was actually bein'. This man was half the reason Merle had been left behind to rot in Atlanta, but the thought hadn't really crossed his mind again. He supposed that made him a bad brother; you were supposed to look after your own kin, Merle had always said blood came first. He was lost, but he certainly wasn't forgotten.

"I ain't weak." T-Dog mumbled beside him, snappin' him outta all those thoughts for now.

"Hell I know that, but it don't mean you didn't need help draggin' yer big ass back here." Daryl grunted as they came up to the group. The ol' man was the first to take noticed as he leapt down from that hunk of junk motor home.

"God, what happened?" Dale cried as he helped T-Dog on the other side.

"Sliced my arm open on a piece of rusted metal. I don't want no tetanus shot in the ass though." T-Dog admitted keeping his sense of humor.

"Sure it's somethin' the nurse can fix." Daryl remarked while remembering Cherry's trade.

"Jolene's not here." Dale rebuked, and Daryl's face instantly turned into a scowl.

"The Fuck?" He exploded, "Where'd she go?"

"Sophia was chased into the woods by walkers and Jolene went running in after her before anyone could stop her. Rick's in there now, and we're waiting for them to return." Dale replied as calmly as he could muster, but it was clear everyone was on edge, especially when around Carol. Daryl chanced at look at the mother sobbing in Lori's embrace, and it made him uncomfortable. Hell, he hated cryin' women mostly because he was dumb when it came to comfortin' them. He was on his toes now, and he left Dale to carry T-Dog the rest of the way as he adjusted his crossbow.

"We should go in and look for them!" Glenn was arguing in Shane's face while Daryl slowly made his way up to the pair, "Sophia's just a kid, and Jolene went in there injured and unarmed."

Stupid fuckin' Canuck still wasn't listenin', and Daryl's blood was boilin' in his veins like a good hot supper. Shane didn't get to reply to Glenn as he saw Daryl comin' and for once the cop didn't look as hostile to see him; almost glad if Daryl had to guess the look on his face, "Daryl, just the man I was waiting for. I need your tracking skills in there. Rick and Jolene haven't returned with Sophia yet."

"You got 'em." Daryl replied in reserved urgency. Glenn sported a suspicious look quickly, and no doubt he was thinkin' 'bout the picture again. Goddamn worst person to find out, and Daryl was still walkin' on pins and needles 'round the kid in case he decided to spill the beans. He made sure the kid thought he'd give him a good throttling if he said anything, but really Daryl was just as nervous, heck, maybe even more so.

"I'm going too." Glenn said finally, "We don't know what else is in there."

Shane nodded as he packed the gun over his shoulder, "Alright then. Let's get goin', we're gonna run out of daylight soon, and they may have encountered something else in there."

The women were left to watch as they all jumped the guardrail and headed in after to look for their lost companions. Daryl was at the head, already spotting the different sets of footprints that had wandered in thoughtlessly to the woods. Sophia was a kid, so he didn't exactly blame her for such a stupid turn of action, but Cherry wasn't too damn smart to go runnin' in after her without a weapon and her fucked up leg to boot. He was feelin' somethin' 'bout the situation, but he didn't want to think too hard on it, and he needed to stay focused for that little girl's sake. At times he found it better not to give a name to the emotions he was feelin' or else he'd think himself into a stupor. His eyes continued to track a set of footprints that merged into two. One foot size was larger, and he guessed those to be Rick's. The sound of leaves being disturbed made them turn their eyes up to an emerging Rick, who came staggering out of a thicket with torn up clothes and a haggard face.

"Where's Jolene and Sophia?" Shane asked with a look of dejection.

Rick shook his head, "I left Sophia by the creek side, but she wasn't there by the time I got back after killing those walkers. They weren't on the highway yet?"

"No, and I'm sure we would have passed them when coming to look for you." Glenn added anxiously, "Maybe Jolene found Sophia now, and they're heading back to the highway?"

Daryl huffed, "Take me to the creek bed; I'll track her from there."

"Right." Rick agreed as he led them forward passed the loop of trees that he had charged out of. The small pond of water was undisturbed until the two men jumped into the shallow water to look into the empty alcove that had held Sophia, "I left her right in here just for a moment, and told her I'd be back after I drew the walker's off in that direction up the creek." He pointed to his path, but nothing was visible there now.

"That's a lot to look through from where we landed." Daryl commented while gazing at the roots of the trees with a forlorn look.

"By the time my back was turned and I came back, she was already gone. I figured she must have headed back to the highway." Rick started in a frustrated tone, "I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder!"

"What way did Jolene go?" Glenn asked as he stepped over through the mud, mucking up the trail while Daryl shot him a hard look.

"She went up from the other side, and I told her to go back to the highway too." Rick said aggressively.

Shane grew increasingly doubtful, "Well, Jolene's an adult though, so I'm sure she'll make it back before we get up there. Sophia's a kid though Rick and she probably had a hard time with comprehending yer directions."

"No, she understood me fine!" Rick snapped while raising his voice.

Glenn and Daryl sent each other a look. Neither of them wanted to be a fly on the wall during this conversation, and it was clear that the animosity between the two cops had only been growing since Rick had returned, "You're worried Rick, and I get that, but she was running tired and scared man, it makes me wonder how much of what you said to her stuck. She'd already had a close call with two walkers."

The two continued to watched each other with rueful looks until Daryl cleared his throat, "There's a clear set of prints right here. Seems she did what you said and headed back to the highway, so let's spread out." It took all of his power not to bark at them. Perfect timin' to start bickerin' at one another when a kid was lost in the woods.

He continued to carefully follow the small set of tracks while they walked off to the side to not contaminate his trail. She had been running sporadically in fear like Shane had said, and her footprints started to trail off in the opposite direction, "What happened?" Glenn asked in confusion.

Daryl was knelt down by the ground, staring at the trail, "She was doin' fine 'til right here. All she had to do was keep goin', but she veered off in that direction." He said indicating to the far right. The men were silent for a moment as they stood around him, watching the ominous trail back into the woods with contempt.

"But…why would she do that?" whispered Glenn in disbelief, "Did another walker spook her?"

"Couldn't have been. I only see her tracks." Daryl refuted.

"So what now?" Shane asked somewhat vehemently, "Do we all press on or what?"

"No." Rick answered, "You and Glenn should head back. Night's coming, and people are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail, but more importantly, keep everyone calm."

Shane let out a hard breath, "I can do that. Keep them busy with scavenging through cars, syphoning fuel and about a half a dozen other chores. Come on Glenn."

Shane was already starting back, but Glenn hadn't moved from his spot as he stared at both Rick and Daryl with conviction, "And what about Jolene, what do I say if she hasn't come back yet?"

Daryl bit on his tongue to keep from answerin' or thinkin' 'bout that thought. She had survived this long without 'em, she sure as shit wasn't gonna get lost in the trees now. Rick seemed hesitant to answer as well and he ran a hand through his hair, "Just tell them we figure she is with Sophia."

"Hell, that's probably the truth. I bet they found each other and are keepin' held up somewhere for the night." Shane pointed out hopefully, but the other three looked skeptical about the lie, "Come on, let's head back."

Glenn smiled forcefully at Daryl and Rick before he turned away with Shane, "Good Luck." He said over his shoulder to the two men. He didn't really know what else to say as he walked back with Shane. His thoughts were flooded about how everything had turned so bad in a matter of minutes, and even though they should have been prepared for such things by now, he still felt shaken to his core.

They emerged from the trees where the group was waiting by the guardrail. Carol's weeping face fell when she saw they were alone, and Lori continued to hold onto her tighter when they stepped back over to the road. Shane split off to comfort the women, and Glenn for the first time felt annoyed with him for always wanting to take advantage of his time to have Lori to himself, even if that meant disrupting the peace of a crying mother. He scowled as he walked up to Dale and Andrea who were sitting on the steps of the RV, "Is Jolene back yet?" He asked them tersely.

Dale shook his head, "No, which means you didn't find her either."

"Dammit." Glenn cursed, "What the Hell am I supposed to say to Rick and Daryl, because they were pretty confident she'd be here when they return?"

Dale wrapped an arm around Andrea, who seemed distraught that her friend had gone out there alone and injured, "You'll just have to tell them the truth. I'm sure Daryl can find them both, heck, maybe Jolene already found Sophia and they're on their way back."

"Shane said the same thing…but, I don't know." Glenn trailed off as he looked away in the distance, "How's T-Dog doing?"

"There wasn't enough stitching for his arm, so I disinfected it and bandaged it up as best I could, but he needs better medical attention and it'd be great if Jolene were here."

"Yeah it would, but she's not. Guess we can't always assume these things are going to happen." Glenn mumbled as he sat down on the road.

It was getting late into the evening, and Shane was starting to pass out orders for the others to pick up and continue with chores which everyone did in a lackluster effort. Glenn soon after returned to helping Dale with the RV while Andrea handed out water to everyone. Carol was more upset about the fact that everyone wasn't out looking and instead Shane had them moving cars to accommodate the RV. Dale tried to make light of the situation, but Carol was more upset by the news.

"We aren't going anywhere until my daughter is brought back."

"And that goes without saying." Lori interrupted as she put her hands on Carol's shoulders with Carl at her side.

"Rick and Daryl are on it Carol. It's only a matter of time before she's brought back."

"And what about Jolene?" Carol cried, "She went out to help look for my daughter, but no one is looking for her either. Don't lie Shane, we know you didn't find her either!" She continued to sob and turned into Lori's shoulder as she shook. Dale and Lori took her into the RV shortly after that for the poor woman to get some well needed rest.

"I hope they get back soon." Andrea hushed as she spoke to Shane and Glenn, "How long before another one of those herds come walking by?" She took a sip of her water. Glenn watched her and then turned to Shane who seemed to be thinking hard.

"Can't think like that." He muttered, "Come on, we should push some more cars out of the way."

Glenn followed behind them, his mind somewhere else as he tried to force up a smile. Shane had found a small little compact car, and the radio had begun to hiss with static, _'Double broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a simple over two signal-'_

"Is that a local signal?" Glenn asked as he squinted his eyes.

Dale was standing atop the RV on lookout again when he decided to answer, "It's gotta be within…fifty miles of here, give or take a few?"

_'Everyone remain calm…. Help is on the way…'_

The group continued to listen as the message poured out from the radio until Shane shut the engine of the car off. He rubbed a hand down his face and heaved a sigh, "Just an old message. Come on people, let's get back to work."

* * *

Daryl and Rick had lost any sign of Sophia after they had performed a half-assed autopsy on that walker. They were both rank with the smell of decay combined with dirt and nature. They'd picked up another set of tracks, Rick sayin' it was the direction Jolene had decided to go in. Daryl could tell Sophia hadn't double backed this way, and they were once again only following one trail of footprints, "Something must have chased her this way." He said gruffly, noticing the sudden appearance of crooked steps left by a walker.

"Hope she knew what she was doing. I don't know why she went out this far though." Rick said offhandedly. It was getting late into the evening and already the trees were creating more shade from the sun, "There's a body up there!" He pointed to the grey heap lying in the leaves. They sprinted the short distance forward, and took note of the dead walker with something sharp protruding out from the skull.

Daryl knelt down carefully while being sure not to ruin the tracks that had led them thus far. Rick pulled something tight from the skull, and Daryl noticed the green handle of Dale's screwdriver, "She's without a weapon now." He murmured mostly to himself. She'd stuck the walker but good, and he concluded that she hadn't been able to pull the tool back outta the head again bein' the fragile thing that she was.

"Yeah, she had this with her before she took off from the creek, so we know she ended up this far." Rick said while rubbing his stubble, "What's that?" He nudged his head to the fisted hand of the walker. Daryl pried the cold, dead fingers opened and he sucked in a breath at what he found. For a moment he was still, and he couldn't even bring his hand to reach for what lied there, "Daryl, what is it?" Rick asked in urgency.

"Jesus." He muttered incoherently and he tentatively pulled out a long lock of red hair that had twisted into a ringlet from the moisture in the air, "Not a good sign."

"Look, it doesn't mean she's dead." Rick argued as his face turned sour, "The thing had made a grab, but she got away."

"Could've scratched her first though. She's runnin' scared now, and there ain't no way she found Sophia." He pulled the handkerchief from his back pocket, wrapping up her hair in it before placing it away in his vest for safe keeping along with the picture, "Her tracks continue a little ways from here." He sniffed while bringing his body to a stand.

"Let's keep going, we're running outta daylight soon and we have to turn back before then." Rick said gently though he looked reluctant to leave two of their members out there alone. He was feelin' responsible no doubt, and normally Daryl would've blamed him, but not today.

"She was pullin' at these branches." He said aloud while breakin' the uncomfortable silence from a moment ago. He fingered the bent stick in his hand, noticin' where the leaves had been pulled off by force from where somethin' had grabbed at them. Her footprints were strange, almost as if she was fallin' over herself. Her tracks led away from the fight with the walker for a little ways 'til they slowed up when she had started to stagger.

"What happened to her?" asked Rick as he watched the kicked up leaves of her noticeable trail. They hit a small hill that fell down to a lower level in the brush, and Daryl saw disturbed dirt from where a body could have slid down. He shouldered his crossbow, lowering himself down the steep slope where Rick joined him. There was a small plot of land where her body had rested at one point and he felt sick when he noticed blood scraped onto a large boulder, "She fell?" Rick said from behind him.

"Looks that way." Daryl mumbled before realization struck, "Ah shit! She gets panic attacks Rick. She musta passed out here and hit her head."

Rick watched him curiously as he swore, "How'd you know she has panic attacks?"

"S'told me before…like before when w'all thought she was a guy. Carol knows too." He defended when Rick was givin' him a suspicious look. He wasn't 'bout to explain nothin' to him, and he already felt like he'd betrayed her confidence by tellin' someone else this. That was just too damn bad though, and she could bitch and fuss if she wanted, but Rick needed to know.

"Do you know where she went from here?" He asked finally dropping the subject.

Daryl trained his eyes back to the ground. He spotted one set of tracks leaving the area, but the size of the shoe was too large to have been hers, and his mouth suddenly felt dry as he tried to swallow, "Something found her. It went in that direction, outta these trees." He could already see a gap in the trunks, peeking out to the other side.

Rick's eyes were apologetic as he spoke, "We'll have to pick up tomorrow."

"But I can go out and look-"

He was cut off as Rick held up a hand, "I need ya back at camp Daryl. Carol needs to know what happened, and our main concern is still Sophia. Jolene's an adult, she'll be alright."

She wasn't alright if somethin' else took her, and Rick knew that too. He figured she was a lost cause, going after some person who had been taken by another human bein', Hell maybe even another group that could look after her. Daryl figured from the start that her stay wouldn't be permanent, but he didn't like the terms in which they were forced to part. He wanted to go on, and continue runnin' up that hill into the next field and find her one more time so they could at least know she made it out OK. The group needed to know—no—he needed to know. He cleared his constrictin' throat, hatin' the tightness that was there as he looked at Rick, "Right, let's get back then."

They journeyed on silently which was what he preferred normally, though his thoughts were swimmin' in unfocused territories, and he felt trapped in the Merle situation again. He'd lost two people, departin' unequally and in the dark 'bout the fate that awaited them. Deep down he knew Merle was tough as nails, and he didn't have to hope too much for his survival, but Cherry, well, she'd been impressive enough as a man but finding out she was a Belle dressed in guy's fatigues had shaken that strong image of her from his mind. She was a woman and she needed help. He was breathing heavily, and the only thing on alert was his hearin'.

"Don't say nothing to the group about Jolene. Right now I want them to think that we're going out again tomorrow in the hopes of finding her with Sophia. If Carol knows about what happened to Jolene, she'll give up hope for her daughter."

Daryl nodded easily enough, though it felt like only actions, "Right, I gotcha."

They'd made it back to the guardrail when Glenn called to the group, "Oh God, they're back!" The rest joined them at the guardrail, and Daryl had a difficult time meeting any of their questionin' eyes.

Carol was breathing heavy when she only spotted their two heads, "You couldn't find them?" She gasped and Daryl barely contained the wince from her broken voice.

Thank God Rick went to answer first, "Their trail went cold, but we'll pick it up first light tomorrow."

"No!" The mother sobbed, "You can't just leave my daughter out there on her own t-t-to spend the night in the w-woods." She sputtered.

"Lookin' in the dark's no good, we'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people could get lost." Daryl pointed out, "Besides, with Cherry beside her, she's in good hands." As he lied to her, he found contempt for himself and for Rick for forcin' him to do this shit.

Lori was rubbing soothing circles on her back as she continued to silently bawl, "D-did you find a-a-anything?"

"Dale's screwdriver." Rick replied while Daryl thought about the clump of red hair sittin' heavy in his pocket. Definitely somethin' he couldn't share, "I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there, and Jolene's good at defending herself let alone Sophia."

Carol seemed to half comprehend what Rick was telling her because her eyes caught the distinct look of blood that was splattered all over their clothes, "Is that…is that blood?"

"We took down a walker." Rick admitted with patience, "No signs pointing it was anywhere near Sophia."

"How do you know for sure?" Shane asked the question that everyone else was no doubt thinking.

Many looks were shared between Daryl and Rick as they had themselves their own private conversation about how to lightly broach the subject. When Daryl caught Carol's pleading eyes, it wasn't hard to just come out with the truth, "We cut the son-a-bitch open. Made sure."

Daryl walked away from the group after that, thinkin' it was his time for solitude, 'specially when Carol started to blame Rick for leavin' Sophia out there in the first place. So many things had gone wrong, but it was too damn late for what ifs and the Sheriff already felt bad enough. The next few days were gonna be Hell if that little girl wasn't found. As temptin' as it was, Daryl knew he had to hold back on his own desires to go look for Cherry again. The group had already given up on her, even if they didn't know it yet. He parked his ass down on the hard cement, pullin' out the kerchief from his front pocket. He musta stared at the thing forever before he could even open it up again. One sweet ringlet was carefully curled in the middle as he pulled back on the corners of the cloth. It was harder to see the red in the hair at night, but it was soft between his fingers as he held it gingerly. He held it up to his nose, takin' in a greedy whiff of the scent that still held traces of the delicate shampoo from back at the CDC. He hadn't much cared for the stuff on himself, but he was right, it was definitely good on a woman. He closed his eyes, and remained that way for a while, just breathing' her in as if his life depended on it. When he opened his eyes again, a pair of silent and quick feet had snuck up on him, standin' only a meter away. He watched the Asian kid, who was twitchin' nervously.

"Is she dead?"

He snarled, "What'd Rick say?"

Glenn's lips tightened into a firm line, "Nothing. I figured you'd say something though."

Daryl hesitated, and he turned his head away while he opened his palm to Glenn, holding out the lock of auburn. Glenn made a small whimper and he sank to the ground beside him, "Shit…shit, shit, shit! Why'd she have to go out there?!" The kid was red faced, but he wasn't cryin' thank the Lord.

Daryl shrugged. He'd already had enough of tryin' to bring out the right words on how he felt, and they both fell into a brutal silence that would last throughout the night. Glenn said nothing, even as he watched Daryl fold the handkerchief back up with the hair in it. He realized he was carrying the thing 'round with him just like he had done with Merle's hand. There was somethin' fucked up 'bout it, but Glenn didn't say nothin' and he wasn't 'bout to call himself out on his own messed up actions. The kid got up and left shortly after, and Daryl knew he had to go sleep of his anger or else he'd be useless in the hunt that so heavily relied on him tomorrow. Fuck stayin' inside with the group though, he climbed the rungs of the ladder, decidin' swiftly on sleepin' under the stars. There was another reason for it as well; he'd taken it upon himself to do watch all night, hopin' that just maybe he'd see Cherry come through those woods again. His eyes fluttered off into sleep as he sat upright in the foldout lawn chair. The last thing he saw was the trees, and he dreamed of how much he fuckin' hated them.

* * *

_**You don't need to lie, you talk through your eyes, by the way you look at me I see.**_

**_I've_**_** been here before, I know how it goes, I am the antidote to your lost cause.**_

_** Open up your mind and let me see inside. There's no room to hide behind the lines.**_

_** I'm separated and I'm jaded, paranoia make some room.**_

_**Delicious, Jakalope... **_

* * *

**Boom, just like that another chapter! Hoping the hair thing didn't seem creepy, I wanted it to turn out endearing and I figured it was something Daryl might do seeing as he still doesn't know how to display his emotions. Next chapter I'm going to do a flashback from Jolene's mind and you'll get to see James for once (nervous about that!) In terms of Jolene, what do you think happened to her?! I'll let you ponder that, thanks again for the R&R!**


	14. And One Last Dance

**Thanks to ****letmefallasleep****, ****darkhuntress621**** and ****Eklipt**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe, I know, quite the stretch to separate her from the group for a bit, but I like to make a romance that is slow and torturous just because it makes for an even sweeter reunion! I think I have a perfect image in my mind about how James should look, and it will certainly be fun to develop his character, though it will be slow since he isn't here (right now?! Oh big mysteries to come!) I let you read on and find out what happened to her!**

**darkhuntress621****: Great to hear, I am really trying my best at making it original, though I can't be sure because I haven't actually read another walking dead fanfic yet. I don't like to read for the current fandom I'm typing or else I lose focus. **

**stupidstef666: Oh man, I think I did the right thing with separating them for a bit because you are all going to want a big reunion now! It's gonna be great!**

**Luck Be Mine****: Haha, nope, something like that would suck! I myself probably wouldn't last long in the walking dead, but hopefully Jolene will be around for a while! **

**Readergirl66: Yes, lot's is going to amount when we arrive at the farm, and I will be making my own additions there just so I can give Daryl more time with Jolene, I haven't actually done a lot of that yet. **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Haha, that was my thoughts on it too! He's done tons of weird shit, so keeping a piece of hair should be normal at this point! **

**WaterWarrior6****: I think I threw you all through a loop with having her get separated! Their reunion will be in a little bit yet, so let's hope Daryl doesn't give up on her!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Haha, oh no worries, I haven't planned her death that fast! Her life pretty much depends on the show and what happens with Daryl, though I already know this story will stretch all the way into season three yet!**

**letmefallasleep****: Well, now I really have to sit back and thank you for such a kind review! Glad I am doing well with keeping everyone in character, and it's even better when I hear my OC is liked! I don't like to be a writer who ignores the fact about what relationships a character may have with another on the show, meaning Carol and Daryl, and if I have to hint at that sometimes, it won't bother me none because I like to create conflict and make it seem like the OC is a part of this as well, and not just shoved in there to please fangirls fantasies. No worries about the Sophia thing, I have a firm belief that everything the writers on the show have done has a purpose, and I don't change major plot events just so everyone will like the OC more. Sometimes you have to hate her in order to connect! Any who, I'm ranting and I'll let you read what you came for now!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the OC right now, but I'm working on it (JK!)**

* * *

_Jolene was quiet as she sat by the fire outside in the sweltering Georgia night. They had left Savannah and were somewhere between being lost and in Atlanta. This new Hell was proving to be strenuous on her, and she was glad to at least have found a group with James by her side. Sure, she wasn't the quickest shot down in Georgia, but she could aim and fire, and that's about all you needed now. Her dark eyes were glazed over from the heat of the fire as she continued to watch the smoke rise into the crisp night. They had found a small circle of trees to camp out in for the night before they'd continue on to Atlanta again. Everyone was talking about the CDC, so when they'd ran into Cameron, Riley and June, it only seemed smart to stick together for the numbers. Cameron was the real outsider because June and Riley were cousins, Savannah bred. All in all, a good group of people you could at least trust to not steal the clothes off your dead back._

"_What are you thinking about?" James said into her ear as he sat down beside her on the log. His smile was warm and mischievous and she could tell he'd just taken care of the rough stubble that had been appearing on his face since early morning. He was always clean shaven, even at the end of the world and she admired his tenacity. He'd been growing in muscle lately, and Jolene being a woman, well, she didn't mind in the slightest. He'd always been of average build until the Apocalypse demanded he pick up his arms. No more suits for this man, it was always a white muscles shirt that had succumbed to stains and tears from trudging through nature. She could see from the top of his shirt the dark chest hairs of his that she loved to run her fingers through, up and down at an exhilarating pace. He now kept his wedding band on a chain around his neck, saying he needed his hands to get down and do some dirty work which was fine by her._

"_The CDC...my parents…everything." He pulled her close and kissed the corner of her hairline where the little pink scar was present. Her heart always shook when he gave it extra attention with his full, soft lips. Everything about James was dark, from his full head of hair to his smoldering blue stare on her skin. Even his once pale skin was now tanning a nice olive color, and she would lavish it with the touch of her hands and lips. _

"_Don't you go overthinking this stuff; I hate it when you cause yourself stress." He said in stern care and she smiled back while kissing the corner of his lip._

"_It's the end of the world babe, I think I'm entitled." She ran a hand through her hair, noticing how it was growing rather quickly from its old length at her shoulders, "I need a haircut." _

"_Nah, keep it long, it looks great." He commented while sizing her up from top to bottom. She had to bite her lip from that stare; it was always so unnerving and made her blood turn into sweet sugar as it coursed through her veins. The new Armageddon had certainly put things into perspective, like with how much she enjoyed his love for her. It always made her feel selfish with the way he treated her and she felt unequal in their relationship from all of his undivided attention. Her damned inadequacies made her feel like she never loved enough, or never gave enough in return even though he had told her countless times that all he needed was her presence. How would they survive without one another? _

"_What if the CDC doesn't work out?" She mumbled._

_He let a breath escape him, taking his time to search the setting around them before he answered, "Even if it is a bust, we'll go someplace else. Continue on just as we are now, and maybe even find a minister to marry us." Her head felt dizzy every time he spoke, and with his accent he never produced his r's correctly. Yes ma'am he was from the Red Sox nation, born and raised. _

_She breathed a chuckle, "That would be fun. I feel like I'm married to you now anyways, but why not make it official?" She wrapped her small hand in his, smiling through the worst of it all. This world was beatable, she knew it then. As cliché as it was, all that she needed was his love and he needed hers in return._

"_Good, now get some sleep. We've got more traveling to do tomorrow and Cameron says he knows where to go from here." He placed a full heated kiss on her mouth this time, not caring if anyone saw their opened affections. Jolene was more hesitant, but she kissed him back with the same need and urgency as her lover, "I'm staying up for a while yet, but I'll come find you after." He whispered, his hot breath hitting her face._

_She reached for his hand once more before he could get too far away, "James, don't stay up too long." She gave him a longing look, and he smiled hungry like the bear, built tough and sturdy like one too._

"_Don't worry, I always return to you."_

His voice had sounded so close that her eyes opened instantly, but she was no longer staring up at the stars with James or the trees in the woods with Rick. It was a plain white roof, with some water damage at the far left corner. She was warmly secured under a few folds of covers, and her head was placed up on a feathered pillow that was just lovely at the moment because her head was killing her. There wasn't anyone in the room…a stranger's room with decent furniture and single pane windows that didn't hold heat too well, but it was Georgia so that wasn't a problem. She could smell freshly cut wood and something else cooking downstairs. The thought occurred to her to maybe get up and have a look around in case she was with hostiles, but there was something too quaint and pleasant about the pink roses on the duvet that had her thinking otherwise.

She scratched the side of her temple, and a square bandage had been placed where she had conked her head on the rock. She kicked the covers off her bare legs (the thought that someone had undressed her made her uneasy) and stood up from the bed. It looked like her thigh had been taken care of too, and with a careful hand she noted. She wanted to try the door, but she couldn't find her pants anywhere, and the rest of her clothes were all still in her duffle bag back in the RV along with the rest of her effects.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice cried in astonishment. She jumped at the sound after having let her guard down from watching the outside window. It looked like she was on a farm situated away from the main road and she could see a large barn in the far away distance. She turned around, her face passive when she noted that it was a short blond girl, looking to maybe be in her teens, half of Jolene's age in any case, "Maggie just finished washing your pants, they were covered in dirt, and….blood." She whispered the last part nervously, almost as if she couldn't believe to have found such a thing on a stranger.

Jolene nodded, "Thank you." She forced a smile as she sat back down on the bed, "Uh, where am I?"

The girl looked down on the floor from where she stood. Her hand was gripping the round doorknob as if she was contemplating on making a run for it, "My dad's gonna wanna talk to you. He'll answer your questions better than I can."

"Oh, alright then." Jolene answered. Though she was annoyed that she was being left in the dark at the moment, she didn't want to come off as anything less than polite after these people had taken her in, "What's your name?"

"Beth, and you?" Her smiled was nice though somewhat forced.

"Jolene."

"Well, alrighty then, it's nice to meet you Jolene." She shut the door silently behind her in a short 'click'.

"Nice to meet you too." She mumbled to no one. All of her thoughts from last night came swarming back to her at once and her first concerns were for Sophia. In her heart she wanted to believe that Rick had led her back to safety, and there was nothing she had to go on to believe otherwise. Were they looking for her now? Either way, it didn't really matter because she knew they were held up at the traffic snarl and she could easily get back there again. She wasn't about to sit around here all day and play patient when all she had done was pass out. A part of her was afraid too; that if she sat too long, they'd move on without her. Sure all of her stuff was there, but in a bizarre way she considered most of those people as her friends, and a good group of people to rely on. Hell, in her previous life she didn't even have friends as loyal as that. It was a rare thing to come by, and no matter how odd they looked packed together, they were a family held together by a Sheriff who had promised to lead them on.

James was clear in her mind again though, and she was as dead set as ever to find him, dead or alive. The Apocalypse wasn't going to shake her love away for him, but she knew she had to put personal feelings aside in order to function as a survivor, something that was proving difficult to do. She needed lessons from Daryl on how to do that. It was funny, but in her mind he was actually something of a friend. It was doubtful he saw things that way, and it wasn't any bother to her, she didn't want to push him. She laughed to herself, remembering the look on his face when he had shot her in the woods, and it was hard to tell who had been more surprised at that moment, her or him.

Brushing aside her goofy and untimely thoughts, she reached under her V-neck, pulling up the chain she had tucked away under there for safe keeping. Her wedding band now hung there as a reminder and as a goal as it lied close to her heart. This time, it was a chance for her to get down and do some dirty work on her own. Her head snapped back up as the door opened and an older gentleman stepped through with a different girl who looked to be maybe in her mid-twenties. Jolene was relieved to see her pants in hand when the girl passed them to her, "Sorry 'bout taking those off you, but they were filthy."

"Oh no, it's alright. I wouldn't want to dirty your bed sheets." Jolene brushed aside as she quickly slid back into her pants, "Thank you for finding me."

It was then that the older gentleman stepped forward, "That was our man, Otis. Sorry he's away hunting again right now, but he was delayed yesterday when he found you. I'm Hershel, and this is my daughter Maggie." He gestured back to the woman with the short brown hair, who gave a tight smile. It was easy to tell that she'd voice her opinions about taking in a stranger before her sister would, not that Jolene could blame her.

"You didn't have any supplies with you when Otis found you. We can set you up and send you on your way." Maggie interrupted as she took a step passed her father.

"Oh, yeah my stuff is back with my group." She said before thinking. Hershel and Maggie shot each other nervous glances before she continued, "Don't worry, they're nice people, I just got separated from them in the woods. We lost a little girl in there and we were searching for her."

"Did you find her?" Maggie asked with somewhat of concern evident.

"We had before I got separated. I'm sure everyone's fine now." Even she didn't fully believe that, but she forced up a smile. No need to drag complete strangers into the groups mess after all.

"Where are you stationed from here?" Hershel asked.

"There's a large traffic snarl on the highway. We were still clearing cars yesterday, so I'm sure they haven't left yet."

He nodded, "Well, you don't have a concussion and I cleaned up your stitches so you should be well enough for us to send you on your way." He stepped forward again, turning her head so he could check on her bandaged temple, "Should be fine. I'll let Maggie here see to it that you're well off."

"Thank you Hershel." She answered politely as he left through the door. She stood off from the bed in awkward silence while the younger woman watched her curiously. Jolene was feeling shy again and uncomfortable silences tended to make her twitchy.

"So, guess we can give you some water and bread. We still have a few fresh peaches you can take back to your group as well." Maggie stated to break the stagnant air that had formed between them.

Jolene nodded while thinking about another request, wondering if it would be too much to ask, "You wouldn't happen to have any scissors lying around would you?"

A dark pair of eyes narrowed on her and she seemed reluctant to answer, "Scissors, sure, but why?"

Jolene ran a hand through her long hair, still feeling frightened from where the walker had been able to grab at her so easily, "I've been putting off a haircut, and now seems as good a time as any to just get it done."

"I think I may be able to help you with that. I have a pretty steady hand." Maggie volunteered her southern twang more cheerful now at the idea of helping her, even if it was for the finer arts on cosmetology.

Jolene didn't see any problem with that either though, it's not like she was asking for a new style or anything extravagant, she just wanted to shorten the locks so they couldn't potentially be a hazard to her life, "Alright then, let's get snipping."

* * *

The group had gotten up real early in prep' for finding that little girl. Rick had explained the search plan, and already there had been a discrepancy about the weapons situation. Andrea was throwing some fit at the men about how it was unfair that everyone else would have to carry a hatchet or machete while Rick, Shane and Daryl got to carry guns. Shane was getting agitated and up in her face about how he didn't need people popping rounds every time the wind blew. Daryl had it figured that she just liked to piss and moan 'bout everythin'. She seemed the type anyway, and it was only delayin' their cause. He didn't like how suddenly he was in charge of this whole thing neither. Rick was allowin' him to take the front just 'cause he knew where to lead 'em. O'course his insecurities 'bout havin' that much responsibility started to gnaw on his ass. He'd already failed this shit once with Merle, only this time it was much worse. Kid lost out in the bush, she'd be scared and there was only so much they could do for her. As for Cherry, well, Rick had labeled her for dead already and Daryl had been boxed in, not allowed to waste energy on goin' searchin' for a lost cause. He'd just have to play it out that they was lookin' for two people, a lie that wasn't gonna be easy to keep, 'specially with Glenn tossin' him anxious looks like he had ants in his pants or sumthin'.

He was leadin' them all back out to the creek. It was Sophia's only landmark and that was reason enough to assume she'd stay in the area. He was workin' hard on keepin' his patience in check with these damn people. Most were reliable, but some of them were startin' to challenge that thought. Andrea had decided to yell at Dale again before they left, sumthin' 'bout how he'd taken her gun back and the argument of how he'd stepped in at the CDC. Good for the ol' man steppin' in like that, but it was wastin' Daryl's time to find Sophia and he didn't really care whether or not someone wanted to opt out. It was morally weak in his opinion and he sure as shit would never do it, but to each his own.

After Andrea had finished cuttin' Dale's balls off with her words, she rejoined the search party, leavin' the man speechless and pained. The way Daryl had it figured, women were always doin' that to men anyways, and under no circumstance would he be tradin' shoes with any of 'em. He led them in a tight formation for about a mile, scanning the surroundings and coming up with no trace of the girl. He secretly kept watch for any other tracks that might have been a woman's size seven. Just 'cause Rick told him not too, didn't mean he was gonna listen entirely, and the worst case scenario could only be right where they were now. Glenn was searching with his untrained eye as well, continuing to prove he had balls. An admirable and helpful effort at any rate, even if nothing turned up. The most action they had seen was when they came across a tent that was smellin' sumthin' fierce. O'course it was up to him to go explore the thing, but Rick and Shane had his back this time while the rest of the party waited a distance behind them. He was hopin' they at least had some sense to hold the mother back; the last thing she needed to see was the potential possibility of openin' that tent and finding Sophia inside.

Rick had her come only a little ways closer, havin' her call the girl's name in case she was inside. No response was comin' from inside, and there hadn't been any movement neither. Rick backed him up as he grabbed the zipper, slowly easing the thing down the track. The stench had them recoilin' quickly and Rick turned away, coughin' to suppressed the urge to wanna dry heave. Just to make sure, Daryl entered the tent, but there wasn't any sign of Sophia or Jolene havin' been in there…unless they had wanted to lay with a dead guy who was rottin' away.

"It ain't her." He replied just as soon as he stepped back out into the trees. These damn trees, he'd seen enough of 'em already and they were mockin' him, keepin' him from his goal of findin' those two lost people.

"What was in there?" Andrea asked suspiciously, "Was it Jolene?"

The group was sent into hysterics from her suggestive words and Daryl rolled his eyes. Stupid bitch just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, and now she was puttin' ideas into everyone else's heads. "Nah, it ain't her neither. Some guy who had decided to opt out, just like Jenner said."

Carol let out a sharp breath, "Oh thank God. There's still a chance they're together then."

Glenn and Rick both shot him different looks, which he adamantly ignored on both ends, "Right, we'll find 'em."

Heads shot up as the music of the Angels started to float through the bush. A bell was ringing on high somewhere, flourishing with life in the dead world. Rick turned back to everyone and pointed a finger straight forward. Without hesitation the group began to flock in the direction of the peaceful tones.

"The Hell is that coming from?" Shane asked aloud when they halted in a patch of trees.

Rick pointed in another direction, "I think that way, but it's difficult to tell out here. That's gotta be Jolene or Sophia."

Carol's eyes lit up with hope, "And if not, maybe she'll hear them and come running!"

"Could be someone signalling others, or maybe they found her. Only one way to know for sure, c'mon." Rick encouraged and everyone in turn took to following their leader, allowing Daryl to step out of that role which he was thankful for.

They broke through a particularly thick part of bush before coming through on the other side to pause in amazement, and somewhat of disappointment. A white Church stood against the odds of circumstance, reaching tall in the sky proudly as it stood vindicated at the edge of the world. It was cloaked in a border of death, hedge stones marking the lost whom had at least seen a peaceful end before the new demise of the world had come upon them.

Shane was kind enough to point out loudly that this couldn't be the correct building because there wasn't a steeple. They ignored him, charging passed the cemetery in a hurry towards the church. Through the front windows they could see no one inside, and everyone else was starting to lose hope now, but that was put aside when Rick went to the door as everyone else kept their weapons at the ready. They yelled for Sophia as they went inside. Carol was the only one calling for Jolene as well. Daryl had wanted to, but he refrained from doing so for unspeakable reasons.

When the bells had begun to toll again, it was discovered that they had been set on a timer, something that shattered Carol at the end of the search. It was disheartening for everyone, and the group had divided up for a moment, some in prayer while others took to outside. Daryl hadn't stayed in long, he wasn't no God fearin' man and right now he wanted to feel the hot Georgia sun once more.

"What do you think a church is doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Glenn asked him just as he got his feet on the grass.

"That really what you wanna talk 'bout right now?" Daryl squinted his eyes with a knowing look.

The kid broke under his stare, and chuckled nervously, "Not really, but I didn't want to keep bringing Red up either."

"She doesn't like bein' called that!" He snapped, and Glenn's eyes widened like a frightened animal. Daryl didn't know why he was so upset, or why he kept referrin' to Cherry as if she was there with 'em. Defendin' her honor wasn't his duty or nothin', but if he didn't then no one else would. He refused to believe she had died just like that, when they'd only just fuckin' found out the truth. Now that would be a real cryin' ass shame.

After a pregnant pause mixed with uncomfortable air, Glenn spoke again, "So, how come you haven't gone back to the last spot where her tracks ended?"

He sniffed, "Don't got the time, Rick says we gotta worry 'bout Sophia first. I ain't complainin' 'bout that, she's just a kid and it fuckin' sucks to get lost in the woods, 'specially now. Still though, we have a lead on Cherry and we haven't taken a Goddamn step in that direction neither. We're all rats in a fuckin' maze."

"Well, it looks like they've come to a decision." Glenn pointed with his chin as the others started to huddle back up around Shane.

"Alright, you all listen up now!" Shane said with pride, once again beaming at being in his element of leadership, "The rest of you all are gonna follow the creek bed back to the highway. Daryl, you're in charge of that. Me and Rick are gonna hang around her just for another hour and be real thorough about this."

Daryl scowled, "Splittin' us up huh? Ya sure 'bout that?"

"Pretty darn. We'll catch up to ya later."

That was all Daryl needed to hear, and he prepared his crossbow over his shoulder, ready to return back on another wasted day. O'course they were delayed when Carl had to first volunteer to help look for Sophia some more. Brave fuckin' kid, and mature to boot. He'd be progressin' further if that mother hen of his would cut the umbilical cord already. To ease things along, Daryl ended up givin' the gun he'd pried outta the dead man's hands to Lori, just so Rick wouldn't be goin' out there without a weapon. Two peas in a fuckin' pod if he ever did see 'em, though there certainly wasn't room for three, much to the look of agitation on Walsh's face.

The group split from there, and Daryl was leading the women (and Glenn) back to the traffic snarl where Dale and T-Dog had waited behind. This part of the day turned out to be the worst kind of torture, almost to the point that Daryl wished he had gotten lost instead. The things women would fight about were downright pathetic. First Carol was moanin' in disappointment 'bout how things had turned so shitty. Excusable and Daryl got passed that part OK, but then the gun thing started up with Andrea again. She and Lori were getting' to the point of clawin' at each other, and if it got down to a cat fight, he couldn't say he'd be cheerin' either of 'em on for the win. Damn, Cherry had gotten along with both of 'em? The patience of a Saint, that's gotta be it. Glenn had joined Daryl at the front, and they both shared a look as they kept their heads down to avoid the tensity of the females. The phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' came to mind for the situation.

The worst of it all came when Lori decided to bring up the awkward subject about Carol blaming Rick, "Honey, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, and I would do anything to stop it, but you have got to stop blaming Rick. I see it in your face every time you look at him. Once Sophia ran, he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second!"

"Yes, and neither did Jolene, but now we've stopped looking for her too, haven't we?!" Carol accused. Guilt assaulted Daryl in the gut for not speakin' up 'bout the truth of what he and Rick had found yesterday. He almost wanted to now, but the grief of losin' her daughter in the woods was still too near, and the rest of the group would likely collapse with despair on him too.

"You're right, she was brave to do that." Lori added, "Both her and Rick are adults, and they knew what they were doing yesterday when they followed Sophia in here. I don't think many of us would have reacted the same, with such speed and grace. Rick knows that Jolene is strong enough to last out here on her own, and right now he is doing everything he can for your little girl." Daryl had grown so tired of hearin' 'bout how 'Jolene was an adult' or that 'she could take care of herself'. She had passed out and got her sorry ass dragged away by somethin'; she wasn't nearly as tough as they were givin' her credit for.

His thoughts were disrupted as Lori continued to rant, "You can blame Rick, but first take a step back and look at him. He's not perfect. You think you can do this alone, go right ahead then, no one here is going to stop you." Lori finished perhaps rather harshly, but it was the words that everyone, including Carol, had needed to hear.

It seemed they were about ready to move on once Carol hung her head low, and even Andrea had warmed up enough to hand the gun back to the Sheriff's wife. Daryl was finally leadin' them back on, and was pleased when he was allowed some serenity from their constant cacklin'. He thought 'bout the lost girl for a moment and then compared it to the situation he'd had with Merle. Nothin' too similar 'bout them other than the fact it involved a lost person. He thought 'bout Cherry too, but he was startin' to think that was a lost cause, just as Rick had said. She'd either moved on with a group that had found her, or she was dead. He knew she had the senses to at least return to 'em if she was feelin' up to it, and they hadn't come across any sort of evidence leadin' him to think that was the case. All of her shit was back in the RV though…dead then, that musta been the reason. He didn't feel sad by that, more of a numb feelin'. It hadn't been like he'd known her that well, if hardly at all, but he wasn't no blind fool either and he could admit without shame now that he had liked watchin' her from a distance. It wasn't vain to like a face and hers had been pretty, somewhat plain, but still pretty all the same. Of course, the end of the world had drained out any woman's face, and he'd kept the preview of what she had once been before walkers startin' makin' dog chow outta everyone. Hell, in that picture she was all sorts of beautiful, to the point that it made him uncomfortable now that he had been acquainted with her post-Apocalypse person. It was always a sad day when a woman died young, and Cherry would certainly be missed by some members of the group, though he'd never admit he was one of those people. His seclusion to his own thoughts was short lived after that, when the group turned back in surprise when a faint gunshot echoed through the woods.

* * *

_**Walking hand in hand**_  
_**You are all I ever want**_  
_**And when you're not around yeah**_  
_**Don't even notice that you're gone**_  
_**We are barely hanging on**_

_**Everything falls into place but I**_  
_**Think I need a little more time**_  
_**And yeah I know my life has changed but**_  
_**Honestly I don't know if we'll survive**_

_**A loaded Smile, Adam Lambert...**_

* * *

**So, we at least know she's alive, and we got to see a small sneak peek back to when she had first become lost with James and her group. We'll keep picking up more on him throughout yet, but I know lots of you were curious and now you know he was actually a decent guy! It was fun to explore Daryl's thoughts again too, and we should be getting to the group at the Greene farm soon, or at least Rick Shane and Carl will. Someone smack Daryl for giving up on her so easily while we're at it! Thanks for all the R&R again!**


	15. Do You Feel All Alone

**Thanks to ****XLostInAMaskX****, ****MusicWhore****, ****Leo Potter****, ****ErikaLynne****, ****the lost mutant****, ****sherlockk****, ****pahwinchester****, ****Rebecca2810**** and ****LyannaFairy**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Oh my, I'm glad you like James, and we certainly will be hearing more about him as time goes one! Thanks God for her that she's all well and good, but there's nothing like a good old gunfire to ruin the peace!**

**evilmonkeyfishturtle****: Well thank you very much, I like to hear that people are actually loving this, because I get pretty worried sometimes after I complete an update, so reassurance is always a good thing! **

**WaterWarrior6****: *Sigh* this waiting for her to meet with Daryl again is killing me too; unfortunately I never make things easy! Hehe, yeah I don't know if I want to get shot by him, but he definitely needs a smack! **

**Readergirl66: I'm still firing updates out like there's no tomorrow! Not gonna lie, after tomorrow's midseason finale, I'm probably gonna be sad, but it will motivate me to write more so you guys have more to read while we wait for the second half to return to us! **

**letmefallasleep****: Hehe, I felt that way when I typed the flashback. It certainly wasn't enough to satisfy, and I could have gone a whole chapter with just her memories of James, but I don't want to give it all away at once, so alas I will torture you all with more waiting! I especially loved the flashback for the reason that we got to see Jolene before as well! She's certainly become a more aggressive person than before, and I will continue to reflect on that thought. Yes, a great way of putting it with the best and worst of a person! We know she has changed, but what about James?! I certainly plan on getting to more of his personality at some point, so more to look forward to! I know I'm writing for a mature audience, so I hope my writing about a marriage and relationships seems real enough as I go on, because truth be told, I'm only a Uni student right now with not much insight on those things. Crossing my fingers that I can continue my consistency! **

**NightCoringMadness****: Urgh, the suspense kills me too, and I'm the one writing it! I wish I could type faster so I could update everyday, but I'm working hard to get these out to you! I definitely am following the show, but nothing is ever set in stone and you will find lots of my chances will start happening once they reach the farm! **

**FanFicGirl10****: It's good to see that you are attached enough to her character that you don't want her to go the ways of well, the ways that many others have left on this show. Hehe, I think it will take a lot for people to want to like James more than Daryl, and I ain't going for that here, but I wanted at least a nicer guy just so we don't completely hate him right off the bat! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Hehe, yep James is good but it will take a lot more information on him before we even consider picking him over Daryl (it will never happen anyways, but I wanted James to be a nice guy!) Even though we wanna smack him right now, I think you nailed it on the head! He hasn't known Jolene that long, and why get attached so soon if she could be gone just again. It certainly saves him the trouble, but there's something about our neighbor from the North that will stick with him yet! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Maggie asked as she handed her a small handheld mirror, an antique looking one if she had to guess. The handle was silver and rather delicate with a flower border. She took a deep breath before turning it over to get a look at her reflection, and her eyes widened in astonishment at what she saw.

"Holy crap!" She breathed with a chuckle, "I don't think I've ever had this short of hair before. I like it though."

"Really?!" Maggie said in relief, "I don't cut peoples hair too often, but I think I did OK. You had a lot of hair though. You ain't got a man who's gonna hate me for this?"

Jolene looked at all of her red locks that were scattered on the floor, encircling the legs of the chair she had sat on in the bright kitchen. James probably would have cried in devastation and she smiled slightly because she always promised to keep her hair long. This wasn't about appearance any more though, and it would always grow back in time, "Nah, it's all good." Her fingers ran through the short hairs that ended just at the middle of her neck, "No need for pony-tails or nothing, that's kind of nice."

Maggie grinned, "Well, I feel a lot better now. Let's go get some stuff packed for you then." She stood up from the wooden chair of the kitchen, first helping her sweep up her discarded hair off the linoleum floor.

It was a pleasant change to talk to someone like Maggie, though she got the feeling that because of living on the farm, they had deluded themselves from the real on goings that were happening just one mile from their door. Talking with Maggie, it reminded her of before the world had gone to Hell, like there weren't actually walkers lurking in the woods ready to infect with their bites. They completely avoided that topic in fact, and had ended up discussing things like Jolene's group, and how she'd gotten the stitches on her thigh in the first place. She was mindful about keeping her details to a minimum and she hadn't spoken of James or the fact that Daryl had shot her because they had all thought she was a guy. Some stories went too deep, and she wasn't going to be with these people long enough to want to delve that far in. Making friends in the Apocalypse was like starting a marriage; you don't want to overwhelm the other with all of your deepest secrets at once.

She picked up on something else with Maggie, and it was loneliness, the kind that couldn't be filled by her family or just by Jolene's friendship. She understood that though, companionship with another was wonderful to have and it was what she missed most about James. Everyone could use a little love at the end of the world, or at least sex. It was dangerous to get attached though, and that's why Jolene kept her friendships at a far distance. Already she felt too close to some members of the group, and she didn't want to reopen old wounds when death came knocking.

"Are you alright to defend yourself out there?" Maggie asked as she started to fill a bag with peaches, "It's just, you know, when Otis found you, we weren't sure how you'd fallen down, and you didn't have anything with you."

"I'll admit you didn't catch me at my best moment. I had fallen because I passed out though. I get these panic attacks sometimes." She trailed off while Maggie cast a side glance at her.

"That must be terrible. I don't think dad will have anything for those though."

"Oh, it's no problem." She defended, "Taking a run in the woods didn't help, but I can get a handle on them if I stop to breathe and cast any negatives thought out of my head. It's harder to do if real fear is present though."

"I bet. I'm really sorry about how y'all lost that little girl; I bet she's turned up by now though." By real fear, she had meant the walker that had grabbed her, not Sophia's whereabouts, but she never let on about that just because they hadn't brought up the topic of walkers once, and she wasn't about to just as she was heading out through the door.

Jolene nodded, "Yeah, now I'm the one delaying everything."

Maggie finished packing her bag with a reusable water bottle and some dried biscuits for her return journey to the highway. The walk back through the woods wasn't going to be a picnic, but she knew where the creek bed was and she would take Rick's advice about keeping the sun on her left. "This should cover you, and even be enough for leftovers for your group."

Jolene took the bag, smiling slightly which Maggie returned, "I don't think I can ever thank your family enough for all you've done.

"There's no need. It was nice to have a visitor, almost-"

"Normal?" Jolene finished her cut off thought and Maggie nodded solemnly.

"I'll walk you to the door." She offered.

Jolene accepted while she took her time to get one last good look at the inside of the house. It was large and rather cozy, something you'd expect to find out on a farm with peach trees belted around the property. She was still impressed with how they seemed to function on a day to day basis. Really, she'd only been awake in the home for a couple of hours, and it was enough for an inside look at their routine. They had fresh water from at least six different wells on the land, cattle still roamed the fields and Hell if she didn't laugh at the idea of them having a full working chicken coop. The idea never crossed her mind to invade in on these people though. Whether it was because they had shown hospitality or because she felt pity for their ignorance when it came to the subject of walkers was yet undecided, but she knew she'd leave and head back to the group just as swiftly as she came.

They went through the white front door, and a stifling wave of heat hit them. Jolene had shrugged off her leather jacket, staying only in her stained blue shirt and fresh jeans that Maggie had first washed for her. She felt like a new person with her haircut, and she ran her fingers through it once more as she turned to Maggie, "Well, I guess I'll…" Her sentence was lost in the wind when she looked out into the field. Maggie was doing much the same and they were both seeing the three figures that were growing closer to the house from the distance they were running in.

"Oh my God." Jolene whispered. She would never mistake that brown sheriff's hat anywhere, and he was charging full force with something crumpled to his chest. It only took her a moment before they grew closer that she realized it was Carl, and he and been injured to a critical standpoint. Shane was further back down the field, helping along a man who was puffing for air who she suspected to be Otis. The rifle and the hunting gear was a dead giveaway.

"Beth, get dad!" Maggie ordered urgently to her sister who had appeared at the door with the other lady, Patricia, Jolene had heard her name was called.

"Rick!" Jolene dropped her pack and her jacket on the front porch, bolting off the front steps to cross the field to her comrade. His eyes didn't seem to see her, and if they did he didn't make the connection that it was her standing right in front of him now. She let him pass as she went to help Shane with Otis who was nearly passing out from exhaustion.

"Jesus, where've you been?!" Shane cried when she took control of Otis' other side.

"Long story, but what the Hell happened?!"

"Carl was shot, by this man here!" Shane growled while his hold on the man's arm tightened.

"I swear, I hadn't seen him before it was too late." The man choked in a whine of protest, "I even helped bring this missy back here yesterday when I found her."

They had finally made it to the house where everyone else was already inside waiting. Once they passed the threshold, Jolene made quick work of letting go of Otis, in favor of helping Carl who was now laid out in the main floor bedroom, "Out of my way, I can help!" She demanded while pushing passed the crowd. Hershel was in a chair in front of the boy while Rick's eyes were glossy and defeated as he watched on helplessly.

"You said you can help now Jolene?" Hershel asked sternly.

She confirmed with a nod, "I'm a nurse…or I was anyways."

"Alright then, I'm gonna need an extra steady hand, we have some pieces of metal we have to dig out of him. Good thing we have the father here on standby, because he's going to need blood. Take that seat across from me so we can get started."

It was complete pandemonium from the moment they got down to work. Patricia was an added assistance as well, but it wasn't helpful that Rick was standing frantically by while Shane was just out in the hallway drilling Otis with questions. This was an accident plain and simple, but the man was determined to make it seem otherwise and right now it wasn't helping Rick or Carl with his loud shouting. Maggie had sent Beth away to another part of the house while Hershel and Jolene got dirty to help Carl. The front of her blue shirt was now darkened with blood, but she was quite passive about the ordeal. Her face was severe while she aided Hershel and they took turns with giving each other helpful commands. The man was a damn serious veterinarian, and it was a crying shame he'd never become a full-fledged doctor with his tenacity. Jolene had to put aside her emotions from being acquainted to the boy, but it was difficult seeing his torso torn up like that, and once or twice her hand was hesitant before she dug in with the tweezers to locate another piece of shrapnel. Just when things were starting to turn hopeful, they both realized what they were doing to Carl wasn't enough, and he'd need surgery along with proper medicine.

"Hershel, do you know of any place nearby where we can perhaps get an IV and the rest of the equipment he needs?" Jolene whispered in the corner of the room as they stood up. They'd set Rick up on an old syringe for a transfusion at the moment, but it wouldn't be enough to save Carl's life at this point. The boy needed to be unconscious so Hershel could perform surgery that the damaging bullet had left in it's wake. Jolene wasn't experienced in working in O.R. or with trauma victims in the ER, but she would provide assistance as best she could.

"One moment, let me talk to Otis." He held up his hand, which was conveniently covered in blood just the same as hers. She watched him curiously as he went into the hall, disappearing around the corner while Maggie re-emerged.

"How's he doing?" She asked quietly, while trying to avoid Rick overhearing.

"He won't survive if your dad can't perform surgery. I can help him as best I can, but we don't have the proper tools."

Maggie's mouth set into a firm line, "And where's his mother?"

"Lori!" Jolene gasped, "God, she probably doesn't know." She walked passed Maggie, going to Rick who was slumped in his chair, tears held tightly in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill over, "Rick, where's Lori?" She asked while gently putting both of her hands flat on his cheeks to have him look at her. She didn't like the glazed look in his eyes, and right now it was just as important to keep him healthy for Carl's sake, "It's very important that you tell me this Rick."

"S-she was walking back with the others in the woods…by the creek bed." He slurred.

Jolene turned back to Maggie, who had a look of conviction on her face, "I'm going." Before Jolene could get two words out of her mouth, Maggie was already leaving the room. She must have crossed paths with her father in the hallway because there was an altercation between them, one that involved a father's concern for his daughter venturing out into the wilderness on horseback, "Dad, I'm going. That boy in there needs his mama." A door slammed shut a moment later, and from behind the thin curtains of the window she was able to make out Maggie's figure disappearing into the stables.

"I should have let you go with her." Hershel grumbled when he stepped back into the room.

"She'll be OK, my group's held up all in one spot so she won't have a problem finding them. Besides, you'll need me here."

"I sent Otis out for what we need. That dark haired fellow went with him. There wasn't any way I was going to be able to stop him."

"That's Shane." Jolene explained, "He's Ricks best friend and he's close with Carl. Everyone will be fine Hershel. Shane you know, he's a bit of a pain, but a damn harder worker when it comes to that boy and his family." She assured.

He sighed as he took a seat on the chair next to Carl. During the duration of the conversation, Rick had been a ghost in the room as he continued to pump blood into his son with Patricia's monitoring, "This is the worst part we'll have to endure. Now we wait."

Jolene looked to the unconscious Carl, "And now we wait."

* * *

They'd been walkin' for what seemed like hours to Daryl, and from everyone's silence he could only conclude that they were still thinkin' 'bout the gunshot from earlier. He'd tried to play it off that maybe they'd killed a walker, but that damn wife of the Sheriff's was vocal, and she didn't buy into that for a second. Neither had Daryl of course, Rick and Shane were too damn cautious to waste a bullet, 'specially with the kid around with 'em.

"Shouldn't the others have caught up by now?" Carol wondered aloud and it got everyone to thinking, which made Daryl's job of leading them back much harder.

"Sure they're fine, and besides, can't have you folk runnin' round in the trees, chasin' echoes. We continue searchin' for Sophia while we work our way back, just as we set out ta' do in the first place." He shrugged, before returning to lead them along the trail they'd taken before.

"They'll probably hook back up with us at the highway anyways." Andrea comforted.

The women continued to chat amongst themselves, silently prayin' that everythin' was gonna be alright in the end. Daryl was close to rollin' his eyes, but kept from doin' so outta respect for Carol since she actually had sumthin' worth frettin' over. He was confident they'd find that little girl again anyways, but if she needed to do that in order to hold back the hysterics, that was fine by him.

"Come on guys, we got a lot of ground to cover yet." Glenn encouraged just before he caught up to Daryl at the head.

"Am I the only one who's Zen around here? Good Lord." He grunted and the kid chuckled, "What's so damn funny?"

"Well, I think you are the calm one about most things, except when you decided to shoot before thinking, and you know what I'm talking about." Glenn patronized.

"Yeah, I know what yer getting' at, and it's gonna land you a swift kick in the ass." The last thing he wanted to be discussin' was Cherry when he was so focused on pushin' her outta his mind. He was gettin' it over with for the inevitable that she wasn't gonna return; quick and painless like rippin' off a band aid. And since when was the Chinaman so confident that she'd be OK, "Thought you'd given up on her?"

"Hey, I never said that. I doubt she's dead, Hell, maybe Rick and Shane found her by now."

Yeah, and right after they'd heard a gunshot from that direction. The thought of this news didn't help Daryl any, "Doubt it. She's probably just moved on."

"Now that I find doubtful." Glenn argued, "All of her stuffs still here, and believe it or not, she actually would return for it."

"Well then she's dead!" Daryl snapped, "Jesus Christ, get off my back with this shit! I got better things to think 'bout than where that stupid ass bitch got herself dragged off to!"

Glenn's eyes had widened into saucers from his outburst but he didn't give a rats ass 'bout that neither. Fuck him, and fuck what everyone else in this group thought. This was gonna be the last time he ever would be forced into leadin' this group of misfits 'round anywhere. They were losin' light soon and now they had to direct their main focus on reachin' the highway without any detours. He whistled for their attention, before makin' a hand gesture to turn the direction they were headed in.

"OK, I'm going to ask you one more thing because clearly I'm a glutton for punishment." Glenn said beside him.

Daryl felt his eye twitch in irritation and his hands were grippin' onto his crossbow perhaps more tightly than they outta, "Right, spit it out now while we're with the group or else I might gut ya."

The threat brushed right off of him and he continued to speak, "How come you are so certain we will be finding Sophia again, but you're so willing to just give up on Jolene. I thought you guys were maybe friends or something."

"Maybe 'cause I feel like just givin' up on her, and fuck no, I ain't friends with that lyin' bitch. God, y'all act like you don't know me at all." I ain't got no friends, and I don't want them neither, 'specially with some educated bitch from the North."

Glenn snorted, "North being Canada. I never actually asked her if she was from there for real."

"Nah that was the truth." Daryl answered before he could stop himself. Fuck, it had flown outta him so fast like vomit after a heavy night of drinkin'. Glenn was givin' him that funny look again, the one that made him wanna punch his lights out.

"She told you that too huh? Man, she tells you everything, or don't you realize that?"

Daryl was about to answer with a lippy comment, but a continuous wave of shrieking prevented him from doing so as they turned back in a hurry to the ruckus. Andrea was down on the ground screaming, and a walker had almost done her in until a stranger on horseback came flying in like a bat outta Hell, which was funny 'cause she was wielding a Louisville slugger. Glenn was starin' at her like she was an Angel come down from Heaven, "Lori, Lori Grimes!"

"I'm Lori." She said, stepping forward to the call of her own name.

"Rick, he needs you real bad. You gotta come now!" The woman with the short brown hair urged on while she put the baseball bat back in the side of her saddle. Everyone grew confused once Rick's name was mentioned, and when Lori didn't move, she continued to elaborate, "There was an accident. Carl was shot, but's he's alive. I need you to come now!"

"But I…how did you know where I was?" Lori choked with emotion.

The girl was growing as impatient as the horse she rode in on, "C'mon, Rick needs you, and so does your little boy." It took no more convincing on the girl's part and Lori moved without hesitation, leaving behind the rest of her shed gear from her back as she jumped up the back of the saddle with the stranger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up a minute. We don't know this girl." Daryl interrupted. He was still in charge and the two cops would skin him alive if he let anythin' happen to that there lady, "You can't get on that horse with her!"

The stranger turned the horse back to face him and her eyes narrowed down hard on him, "Rick said you're all from the highway, the big traffic snarl. We got a friend of yours up there now with us too, Jolene's her name."

Daryl's eyes widened briefly and he turned back to the group who had been startled into excitement by the words. "Is she alright?" Andrea asked quickly before the woman tore off through the trees.

"She's fine, we're all back on Farren road, two miles down. You'll see the mailbox, with the name Greene on it!" And just like that, Lori tightened her grip on the stranger before they took off from sight at an astounding pace, the horse carrying them as fast as its legs could move.

It was quite for a moment while the rest of them tried to process the overload of information that had just been dropped onto their laps, "Did you hear that?" Carol asked in excitement, "She said Jolene's with them, maybe Sophia is too!"

Daryl didn't want to answer that one, just 'cause he knew what harm could come from false hope. He was still left puzzlin' over the news that Cherry was alive and well, or as much as he could guess from her bein' 'fine' anyways. His emotions were circlin' round his head, leavin' him feelin' fuzzy. If he had to admit to sumthin', he'd say he was relieved. She was one less person to search for now, and he knew they'd be seein' more of her again soon. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't excited 'bout that too, but he was failin' hard. Probably wasn't much of a chance that they'd be followin' out to Farren Road tonight, and he grew owly from the thought of another night's sleep out on that highway. Low moans started comin' from the half alive walker with the busted face, and he sneered in disgust at the thing, "Shut up!"

He pulled the trigger of his crossbow, impalin' the thing right in between the eyes with a fine tipped bolt. He yanked the thing right out from between the eyes, carelessly cleanin' it off on his pants before trudgin' back the rest of the way to the cars. The sky was turnin' orange like a fresh piece of fruit from the branch, signallin' they'd been gone longer than intended. Dale was the first to take notice of him while the others followed after through the trees. He'd gotten them back this far, now it was his time to himself, and hopefully these people who take the damn hint for once!

"It's about time you all returned, we were getting worried up here." Dale said while he looked around for T-Dog.

"Dale, Carl's been shot." Glenn stated with a grim look, though his eyes were still alight from the excitement of the stranger from earlier.

"Shot, how, what do you mean?!" Dale cried as he shouldered his gun and strode over with purpose.

"I'm not sure. A woman came to find us on horseback, saying stuff like Carl had been shot and that Rick had sent her for Lori." Glenn panted after they had traveled up the rest of the hill.

Dale's eyes immediately searched for Daryl with an accusing look, "And you let her take Lori?"

"Get the Hell off my back ol' man. This shit ain't my problem, and besides, the woman knew Lori's name, and Rick's and Carl's. Don't think she'd go that far just to be lyin'." Daryl snapped, "B'sides, Cherry's with them too, and we all know that ain't a lie 'cause she's been missin' for almost two damn days!" Daryl brushed passed him, going over to his bike as an excuse to collect his thoughts and get away from those people. Dale was drillin' Andrea now 'bout the screams he'd heard earlier, a conversation he's didn't give two shits about neither.

"Daryl, we're gonna decide what to do from here!" Glenn called, breakin' him outta his unimportant thoughts.

"Are we going to regroup with Rick or what?" Dale asked skeptically.

"We should regroup now while we can." Daryl agreed while looking at the ground, "Keep the search goin' for Sophia tomorrow at a different location. For all we know, she might be up at that house with Cherry."

"But if she isn't." Carol started as a tense silent broke out over the group, "We can't just leave here, I won't do it!"

Dale sighed, "Carol I know this is hard, but the group is scattered and weak right now. Wouldn't the better shot at finding Sophia be if we were united again?"

"But if she comes back and we aren't here." She pleaded, "It could happen."

She looked at every group member individually, and the hard choice couldn't be made after that. They'd have to at least stay another night to think up something, "I'll hold up here for tonight, and in the mornin' I'll try and come up with sumthin' for a sign we can leave her, as well as some supplies in case she comes back here after we've gone. It's too late to move the RV anyways." Daryl concluded.

"Well then I'm staying too. This hunk of scraps doesn't go anywhere without me running it." Dale coincided, "We need someone to move T-Dog though. He's got blood poisoning and it sounds like up at that house they may be able to help him. Jolene's there too and that eases my concerns."

Daryl would have volunteered to go if hadn't already promised he'd stay with the RV, "Glenn can do it."

"Yeah, he can take the station wagon." Dale agreed.

The kids mouth fell open, "What, why do I have to always go?"

"Don't whine about it Glenn." Dale scolded, "We need to find this house and connect with our people again. T-Dog is suffering, and this isn't up for debate. His blood infection is bad, and I don't have anything here to give him. He could die." The last part was whispered, but everyone heard it loud and clear. Daryl did the sensible thing at that moment and went back for Merle's stash on the bike. Had the ol' man decided to speak up earlier, they might not have been in such a fucked up situation, but what's done was done, and he gave the pills to Glenn and Dale so they could fix T-Dog up as best they could for the car ride.

With some of his assistance, they got T-Dog outta the RV again, and walked him down the row of cars to the wagon. He gave them all a wan smile before they shut his door, "I'll say hi to Jolene from you all. Good to know she ain't dead yet." He chuckled.

Glenn smiled too once he went over to the driver's seat, "Guess I'll see all of you later. And Carol, I'll send a runner if we find Sophia OK?"

The woman smiled while holding back tears. They stood in an awkward line as they watched Glenn pull away down onto the highway until the darkness consumed the car on the horizon. The moon was fully out now, glaring down at them while the bugs chirped in the bush. Daryl was twitchy on the spot with the urge to want to run free, straight ahead after that car like a dog. Dammit, why the Hell was it suddenly important to see that woman's face again? Truth be told, it was all he had thought 'bout since the girl on the horse had told them she was fine. Fine wasn't a word he thought could describe her well enough, he wanted to know she was in the exact same shape she'd left them in unscathed. He didn't want to wait here another night, and already he was formin' up a plan to go out in those woods again to look for Sophia. As much as he hated those trees, he'd rather be in there than face Carol's weepy face, or listen to Dale's ol' wise tales or even worst of all, continue to be vexed by his thoughts on the Canadian. The forest was the best option he had at this point, only 'cause his first option to go to the house and find Cherry would have to wait.

"I'm goin' out for a bit to shine some light 'round the trees, give her somethin' to look at." Daryl mumbled while he picked up a flashlight. Carol gave him a grateful smile while she wiped away tears left in her foggy eyes. He had to turn away from the sight.

"I'll go with you." Andrea spoke out at once.

He flinched, and his face fell into a scowl. That was just fuckin' peachy; it had always been his one wish to look after the one member in the group who got in ta' more trouble than she was worth. "Are you sure that's a good idea Andrea?" Dale asked in concern from his spot on the roof of the RV. That confirmed it; as soon as he spoke up, she would go out to rebel against the ol' man.

"Dale." She deadpanned, silencing him for the remainder of the night.

Daryl was already at the treeline, sharin' a look back at the cars as he waited for Blondie to catch up with him. She caught up to him and they walked into the darkness of the woods, not knowing what else was waiting in there, "Why'd you wanna come with me lady?" He grumbled.

She smirked with her full lips, "So…Cherry huh?!"

He swallowed a dry lump in his throat, turning his head back over his shoulder while wonderin' if it was too late to turn back on his original mission of venturin' into the woods. He'd come in here to get away from his thoughts, but it looked like they were gonna continue to bite at his ass a little while longer, 'specially with this one around. The hint she made went ignored by him, but not before causing a cold, nervous sweat to break out on his neck. He sent a shrewd look to Andrea, "Alright woman you best shut yer trap 'bout the shit that comes outta your mouth that you don't understand." Nothing more was said on that subject and they spent the remainder of the time searching for Sophia whom they both hoped at least had made it out to the safety of the house with Cherry.

* * *

**_I fell asleep on your deathbed_**  
**_In a hole where your head rests_**  
**_I'm facing truth so unfamiliar_**  
**_I just close my eyes and_**  
**_Fall asleep on your deathbed_**  
**_Can we be resurrected?_**  
**_I'm facing truth so unfamiliar_**  
**_I'm your saint, will you be my savior?_**

**_Deathbed, There For Tomorrow..._**

* * *

**This chapter wasn't particularly fun to write mainly because I'm waiting to get Jolene back with the group again, and that will come next chapter. She still doesn't know that Sophia is still lost in the woods, and how do you think she'll take that news?! Once she is reunited with everyone, I promise that is when I will start with her and Daryl and the good stuff that comes along with it, and I can't thank you all enough for your patience with my slow development. Also, I thought I'd ask now, how many of you would be interested in this story's rating going back up to M? I want to know now before I plan any big changes, so let me know in your reviews and I may just start a poll on my page on that as well, so remember to vote, you have a voice here! Thanks for all the R&R!**

**P.S., Come on guys, the People's Choice Awards on are January 9****th****, and Walking Dead needs some votes, I don't want to lose out to Supernatural again! Get on there and start voting, you can as many times as you want!**


	16. Thinking About Tomorrow

**Thanks to ****AllysonGry****, ****vinny-nicole****, ****SocialPorcupine****, ****Sai the Black Rose****, ****CatLeone**** and ****dancngurl153**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe, well I have a great M moment planned, but it will come later on, so keep your eyes peeled for that, I will give you some heads up. Jolene is definitely going to be thrown through an emotional loop about Sophia, among other things that come to light in this chapter! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Finally back with the group this chapter! Yes, I know M rated stories tend to focus on one thing, but that wouldn't be the case with a rating jump for this story, so I will take that into consideration! I am a tasteful writer when it comes to 'those' moments, so I don't think it would ruin anything in terms of character likeness. **

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe Cherry, it's pretty sweet ain't it! I am going to get working on them talking more from here, so stayed tuned for that! **

**Readergirl66: I haven't fully decided on who lives and who dies yet, though I never like to make drastic changes in case it affects plotlines for further events. Sophia could have the potential of staying around yet, but I will have to get a feel of what the readers think too. I know I could do a M rated story justice so I am keeping it in mind for later, thanks for the reassurance!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe, yes he's the sneaky one, and I have more planned for him then just his usual spiral into madness! I think everyone will be glad the group is back together after this, I know I will! **

**vinny-nicole****: Well welcome, and I am sorry for depriving you of sleep with my long story! Now that you're all caught up, I hope you like what's to come!**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC, but nothing else**

* * *

Jolene couldn't remember the last time she had hugged so many people in her life. It first happened when Lori returned with Maggie on horseback. They were still awaiting Otis and Shane's return from getting the supplies, so she and Hershel had been doing their best at keeping Carl comfortable. Lori had grabbed onto her so tightly with her small frame that Jolene had been shocked she could even summon that much strength in her in the first place. She'd returned the gesture, telling her that everything would be alright once Shane and Otis returned. She'd gone to join her husband by their son's bedside. Rick had been giving as much blood as they could take from him, and he was starting to grow pale with black circles around his eyes. Maggie had taken the task of trying to feed Rick upon herself and it was proving to be difficult. Out of the few short moments Jolene had spent in private with him, she'd never seen him so defeated.

By the time they had gotten the medical supplies from the run, it had turned to nightfall. Shane had returned, but Otis had gotten attack; that's just the way it was. It was difficult to listen to Patricia's cries of despair as she choked on melancholy, even after they had made sure Carl was going to make it after the surgery. Jolene had never performed such archaic tactics before, but it was all in the name of survival now and it did her heart some good to watch as Carl opened his eyes to his mother and father again. She had been there when Carl had his seizure, and from there she was certain that she'd never meet braver parents than Rick and Lori Grimes.

Shane had vanished upstairs for the night, locking himself in the bathroom, but she had gotten a few words out of him first about the well-being of the group. Apparently Sophia was still missing, and that was why Maggie had been able to find Lori in the woods. Jolene had sat down on the porch swing after hearing the news, and she hadn't left there since. Her dark eyes surfaced around the farm, and how the empty fields were safe from harm unlike poor Sophia who she had left in the woods to succumb to her own fate. There wasn't much point in hoping, and to Jolene she thought of the child as dead already. It was a cruel and torturous thought, but in every word of the sense realistic. Had she just stayed with Sophia instead of turning to run, then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"I've seen that look before." Lori commented harshly as she sat down opposite her on the bench. Jolene jolted in her spot, having been lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard the door open until Lori had spoken, "Rick's had it ever since we lost Sophia too. Blaming yourself isn't going to change anything, and Carol understands that now too."

"Carol, God, how am I even supposed to face her now?" Jolene asked aloud. She was surprised with herself that she wasn't even near tears. Her line of work called for never getting overly emotional, but the Apocalypse must have driven out what was left of empathy in her.

"She will forgive you the moment she sees you are safe." Lori refuted, "You know the first conversation everyone will ask you is about your hair."

Jolene half smiled as she felt the back of her neck were the hairs ended, "I felt it was necessary. After being grabbed like that…" Her voice trailed off as they spotted a car driving up to the house in the distance, "That's the wagon."

"Maggie had told the group we were here, and I'm sure they've sent T-Dog with someone."

"T-Dog, how come?" Her confusion was evident while Lori worked on reassuring her with a tight smile.

"He was injured when the herd walked by. He sliced his arm on a rusty piece of metal." Lori supplied for her.

"That has the potential of turning into sepsis. I think I can help with that though." The headlights of the car were growing closer, and Jolene had to admit she was happy to get a chance to see some more familiar faces.

"You've done a lot." Lori said, turning to face her, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for saving Carl. Don't be in too much of a hurry to leave us just yet Jolene, I know a lot of people would hate to see you go, myself included."

She sighed, but smiled in exhaustion. Arguing with the woman while she was running on empty would get her nowhere, "I'll take that into consideration. I just feel so ashamed about what happened in the woods though."

"Rick told me you had panic attacks."

Her eyes narrowed in agitation. She couldn't recall a moment in which she had ever enlightened Rick to her condition, "Where did he hear that from?"

"Daryl told him in the woods, and he said Carol knows as well."

She scoffed, "Damn hillbilly, I can't trust him with nothing." She had meant to say it quietly, but from the smile on Lori's face, she must have heard the little outburst. Jolene hated her weaknesses being known though, and it was worse to find out she'd been a topic of conversation while she was away. Under what circumstance had Daryl felt the need to tell Rick such an important frailty that she suffered from? She didn't have time to think on it because the car pulled up beside the house, and Glenn stepped out of the driver's seat while going to help T-Dog. Jolene left Lori on the porch, going down to help her friend who had to squint in the darkness to see her.

"Holy crap, did you lose something?" Glenn cried, his hand paused on the handle of the car door. He looked weathered from a day's travel in the woods, but otherwise from what she could make out, he was unharmed. She even smiled slightly, his visit starting to bring her out of her closed off mood.

"What do you mean?" She bemused.

"Uh, half of your hairs gone!"

She chuckled, "We can talk about that later, come on let's get him into the house." She gestured to T-Dog who was peeking out the car window with a helpless glint in his eye. Glenn pulled back on the handle, and the door clicked open.

T-Dog looked spent, but he still smiled warmly when he saw her, "They haven't gotten me yet Red." He wheezed.

"Remember T, she doesn't like being called Red." Glenn chuckled as he lifted T-Dog's arm over his shoulder.

Jolene went around to the other side and lifted his other arm as they dragged him up the pathway to the house, "How did you know I hate that nickname, I never told you that?"

Glenn paused for a moment, and the only sounds that could be heard were their feet dragging up the gravel path, "Uh, Daryl might have mentioned it."

"Well Jesus!" She exclaimed, "It's easy to see I was the hot topic while I was away."

"You know it." T-Dog mumbled as they helped him up the steps. Lori was holding the door opened, and it felt wrong to Jolene that they were just bringing in more of their group to the house without first asking Hershel.

"Take him into the kitchen Glenn. I'm going to go get the supplies and some medicine." Jolene instructed while pointing him in the direction.

"Do you need any help?" Lori asked as she shut the door.

"No, you go and rest with Rick and Carl." Jolene was back to being in charge with her severe and indifferent manner. Her thoughts were muddled with another question, and she stopped Lori before she disappeared, "You haven't seen Shane at all have you? The last I saw of him was his backside hightailing it upstairs."

Lori's mouth set into a straight line, and one would think she'd show a little more benevolence for the man who saved her son. Apparently her feelings had shut the same moment her legs did, "As far as I know, he hasn't returned down here since he left." Jolene watched as her dark hair vanished around the corner of the large entryway where Carl was sleeping.

Jolene headed back up the stairs in a hurry, her first idea being to inform Hershel or Maggie that they had a few more guests from the highway. Her face collided instead with a rather hard surface as she stumbled back to get a look at Shane's solid form, and his newly shaved head. Something in his eyes was off putting, and he looked aged since the last time she had seen him, "Ah, I see I'm not the only one who got a haircut." She said lightly while trying to combat the uneasy feeling in her thundering heart from his calamitous stare.

"Yeah, figured it was time for a change." He rubbed a hand over his closed shaved dome while he balanced on his injured leg, "Did I hear voices down there?"

"Yeah, Glenn brought T-Dog here to get his arm patched up. I was just going to get supplies and to tell Hershel. You can take my room if you want, I wasn't going to use it tonight anyways and that leg of yours needs rest."

He nodded stiffly, "Carl's alright?"

"He's fine." She said gently, "Thanks to you…and Otis."

He winced when she said the other man's name, and it was something he surely thought would go unnoticed by her, "Yeah, thanks to us." He moved passed her slowly with his new limp and his shoulders were bunched tight with tension as he continued on down the hall. Jolene had been hesitant when he first went through a retelling of what happened to Otis, but now there wasn't much doubt left in her mind that perhaps Shane had killed him. It was wrong to mistrust a group member this way, and she should just take his word for it, but something was nagging in the back of her mind, the same feelings that she had felt when she had first been introduced to him at the quarry. All she had to go on was a hunch, and that wasn't nearly good enough. She wished she had someone to discuss it with; Dale would heed her words because he had the exact same mistrust with the former deputy, and she thought that maybe she could get Daryl to listen as well. He wasn't one for conversation and that made him a damn fine listener.

She stopped her pessimism for the moment and continued on her road to helping T-Dog. She had decided to tell Maggie about Glenn and T-Dogs arrival at the moment just because Hershel was busy comforting an inconsolable Patricia. Maggie decided to follow her to the kitchen too, and Jolene had to hide her grin from the look on Glenn's face when they entered. His eyes were like the moon, wide and bright and she felt as if her and T-Dog were interrupting some moment that had transpired silently between the pair, "I'll let you guys make your own introductions." She said aloud before sitting down next to T-Dog, who already had his arm laid out on the table at the ready, "Did Dale wrap this up?"

"Yeah, along with Carol's help." He grumbled, hissing in pain every so often when she put pressure on the wound. Once the dirtied wrap was off, she could see his darkened veins which were easily cause for concern, though she took comfort in the medication that she could give him.

"I'll have to clean this with alcohol, and then I can stitch it up. These are showing signs of early sepsis, its good you came here tonight."

"Yeah, I was doing OK once Daryl gave me some meds though. Never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Merle getting the clap every now and again."

She smirked, "We have some stronger stuff to give you too. Alright, here comes the alcohol, are you ready?" Before he could answer, she pressed the cold swab down on his arm, and she could tell it took every ounce of his being not to let out loud yelping sounds. Glenn and Maggie continued to stand by watching idly, though every once and a while a quick glance was passed between them. Glenn wasn't that discrete, and Maggie seemed to take this into consideration as well when she decided to move across the room and sit down next to Jolene at the table.

"Come on guys keep talking, it keeps me distracted from the pain." T-Dog said urgently as his knee started to bop up and down under the table.

"I can't believe you cut your hair." Glenn started again, "Be prepared for some comments from Daryl."

Jolene scowled while Maggie raised an eyebrow, "Wait, I thought you said you weren't with nobody who'd care."

"I'm not with anyway." Jolene snorted calmly, "What's it matter to him if I cut my hair?"

When Glenn didn't immediately answer, Maggie cut in, "Wait, didn't Daryl shoot you in the leg?"

"You told her that?" Glenn bellowed loudly until he was shushed by Maggie who sent him an abrasive glare.

"They saw the stitches on my leg Glenn, I wasn't going to lie." She said while continue with stitching T-Dog, who was more relaxed from the conversation. He had only flinched once when she had first finished sterilizing the needle and she had pricked the first hole in his skin. Him and Carl were both model patients, she just hoped she wouldn't have to treat any more wounded group members. If was difficult to see close friends injured, and already her thoughts were back on Sophia. T-Dog wasn't the only one who needed a distraction.

"So, I believe we were talking about my hair." She insisted, "Why do you think Daryl will comment?"

Glenn was looking down at his shoes before whispering a curse, "Damn, I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Does this have to do with that same conversation you shared before?" She didn't want to bring up the CDC right away or it would be more explaining on their part to Hershel and his group about the nasty truth of the disease.

He bit his bottom lip, "Daryl has your picture!" He blurted out.

Maggie turned her head to Jolene while T-Dog was watching Glenn. Jolene cleared her throat passively and smiled shortly, "So what, at least it's been found. How long has he had it?"

"I think you've misunderstood me. He's had it since the day you lost it."

"Why?" Everyone else was smirking at her, even Maggie. She frowned for a moment, before it clicked in her head and she jerked her hands back into her lap, "Oh." Her shy habits took over and she immediately closed off her emotions with a shrewd look. She started to twiddle her fingers nervously before she frowned, "Dammit Glenn, I wish you wouldn't have told me that!"

"What, I think it's sort of cute. I think I even teased him about it when I was drunk."

"Well, that explains why he looked like he wanted to kill you that morning." T-Dog chuckled deeply, "C'mon, let's finish my arm here, I'm beat."

"Join the club." Jolene murmured, though the stoic expression never left her face. She wasn't used to much attention from men after having been with James for so long, and she had been unaware of it from Daryl apparently, though things might have changed once he found out she was lying to the group. And dammit, this wasn't the time to grow all innocent like a schoolgirl; she was thirty years old for Christ sake! That didn't make her feel any better considering they had slept on the floor together just two nights ago. Her hands moved hesitant and quick as she finished bandaging up T-Dogs arm with fresh gauze, "There you go. I'll want to keep an eye on it every few days though, to change the bandages and to make sure the infection is staying off."

"Right, so where do me and Glenn sleep?" He asked while stretching out of his seat.

"You're gonna have to park your buns on the floor where Rick and Lori are. Dad doesn't know y'all are here yet, and I don't think we can spare the bedrooms tonight." Maggie informed them as she stood, "You can stay in my room Jolene."

"Uh, I might sit outside for a bit. I've got a lot to think about."

"What, the Daryl thing?" Glenn asked lamely.

Her eyes turned murderous on him, "No not that! I meant Sophia!" She snapped.

"Right, sorry." Glenn mumbled. He rubbed his neck and shot her a furtive glance, "Are you going to tell him I told you?"

She was undecided herself on what to do. For one thing, she wanted her picture back, but she didn't want to give Glenn away, and she couldn't imagine how awkward of a conversation it would be to share, "No, not right now."

The group parted ways from there, and Jolene could hear some commotion coming from Carl's room as T-Dog and Glenn were greeted by Rick and Lori with open arms. Jolene wanted to be alone again. For what reason, Hell, she didn't know, but she took odd comfort in blaming herself for Sophia just so the rest of the group wouldn't have to. She'd go back out in those woods tomorrow again and start searching, even if it killed her. She laid back on the old porch swing, possibly a careless act, but she was confident that no walkers would reach the house tonight at any rate. From the country she could make out the stars that blanketed across the ocean of the sky, counting them in her head until she fell asleep on the porch, awaiting the rest of the group to arrive in the morning.

* * *

They had gotten up mighty early on the highway, just so they could finish the final touches of the sign and supplies they were leaving behind for Sophia. A runner had never been sent last night, which concluded everyone's suspicions that Sophia hadn't been found. All of Carol's hopes were pretty much shattered at that point, and Dale had to calm her down before they could get her into the RV for the drive down the road to the Greene farm. Daryl hadn't slept a wink, and he hoped the wind on his face would keep him awake long enough before they got there. He was leadin' the group again, or what was left of them anyways. They'd been scattered for a long while now, and somethin' that the ol' man had said stuck with him; they were weak.

First thing he was gonna have to do was start searchin' in the woods for the girl again. He hadn't gotten much done with Blondie laggin' behind after him last night. She kept tryin' to reel him in with a conversation, clearly not takin' the hint that he hated small talk. Sure, she mighta' had more luck if she hadn't gone on pressin' the subject of Cherry. The way she talked 'bout her made it seem like she was tryin' to find a replacement for the sister she had lost, only Cherry wasn't that young and she sure as shit didn't need lookin' after by the blond who couldn't shoot. Daryl was feelin' sumthin' in his gut 'bout seein' said woman again, but he wasn't certain on the feelin'. He was pissed at her for bein' so Goddamn reckless, but that foreign feelin' of consolation that she was doin' fine seemed to chill off any resentment he might have otherwise felt.

The mailbox that was inscribed with the word 'Greene' on it came into view, and it was about damn time too. The rolling hills were fresh, and alive under the ashen sky of a dead Georgia. He pulled in through the long driveway with the poor excuse of an RV followin' after him. Lord knows Carol probably had her nose pressed up against the window the whole ride, hopin' she'd catch a glimpse of her daughter out there somewhere. All that was visible though, was a large white house set on the hill, with a wooden barn set further away down a path from the hill. The rest of the cars were lined up before the house on the gravel road and familiar people were already outside waitin' for them on the wrap-around porch.

"Jesus, look who finally decided to show up." Glenn muttered from his seat beside Jolene. Her hair was askew from sleeping outside, and she had some fairly tight kinks in her neck and spine to prove it.

"What do you think Hershel will say?" She hushed beside him.

He shrugged, "Well, I don't think we can all stay in the house. Good thing we have tents and the RV."

"This feels wrong, like we're invading on these people. I don't think we should get too comfortable." She stretched her knotted limbs while stifling a yawn, "Come on then, let's go say hi to everyone."

She skipped down the steps with Glenn in tow. Lori was coming out of the house now, along with Maggie and Hershel who stayed standing on the porch before the door to their house. Hershel was already guarded, and he was eyeing the weapons everyone was carrying with some guile. Jolene turned her head back to the RV, and she was pounced on by Andrea, who immediately made to invade her personal space. She forced a wry smile, hugging her in turn while tapping on her back to let her know that was enough, "Thank God! We thought you were dead you know!" She scolded.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jolene grumbled, "How's everything with the group?"

Andrea looked back to the RV just as Dale assisted Carol, "No luck on Sophia yet. We thought she might have been with you."

Jolene felt her mood shrink like a raisin, "Unfortunately not. How did she get lost in the first place, I was there when Rick told her to stay put?"

"Shane said she probably didn't get half of those instructions. She's a kid, and she was scared."

Jolene didn't like the trusting tone Andrea had about Shane's perspective. Her allegiances weren't going to sway, she knew Rick had done all he could for that little girl, "I should have been the one to stay with her." She looked passed Andrea's sullen face, finding Carol already walking over to her with Dale beside her. She was suddenly swamped with nervous feelings, not knowing what to say to this woman, and she was fairly surprised when Carol reached out and grasped her tightly in her arms. It was a very motherly hug, warm and embracing with all emotions tossed into the wind.

"Thank God you made it back alright." Carol was already sobbing silently, and Jolene had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from doing the same. She hadn't broken down once during all this Hell started, not even when James went missing, and she had to stay strong in Carol's eyes, "Is Carl OK?" She asked between choking sobs.

"Yes, he's fine. Rick and Lori are with him in the house now, but I'm sure everyone will come out soon." She pulled back enough to see that Dale and Daryl were standing close by now, both of them eyeing her short hair with wonder and scrutiny.

"What do we do from here?" Dale asked aloud.

"I don't know if we'll be allowed to stay once Carl's rested enough. I can understand why Hershel would be apprehensive about us staying here." Glenn commented, "Maybe I should go get Rick?"

"And Shane." Jolene added though somewhat reluctantly, "He's upstairs in the bedroom I gave him."

Daryl scowled at his feet for some apparent reason, but he wasn't damn sure on the answer. Glenn was already haulin' ass back to the house, and the broad from the horse was standin' there with a white haired fella who was sendin' them skeptical looks. Lori was comin' back outta the house, and she met with Carol and Dale while Blondie continued to stand with Cherry, who he was desperate to talk to, even if it meant draggin' her ass away from the others. He reached for her arm once she started moving, and her weight pulled back unexpectedly as she shot him a look. She'd almost fallen right into his chest, and he wasn't sure if he was thankful that didn't happen, or disappointed. Andrea turned back around, sending them a look, "Are you coming?"

"Just go on without me, and check on T-Dog for me would you? I don't want him playing with those bandages." Andrea shot one last look, raising her eyebrow at Daryl before she strode up to the house.

"You can let go of me now, I'm not about to run." She shot him a scandalized look, as if it was the most incredulous thing for him to lay a hand on her. He hadn't even felt her bare skin because she was wearing her leather jacket still, in fact, she was wearing the exact same outfit since they had lost her, only her shirt was stained with blood which he suspected came from helping Carl. He returned his hand to his side quickly anyways, but not before glaring back at her with a terse expression.

"Sophia?"

She sighed, running a hand through her ridiculously short hair which he continued to sneak peeks at every now and again, "Yeah, I wanted to talk about that, but not with so many people around. I don't think many members of the group will be up to searching for her right away. Rick's given too much blood for Carl, and Shane…injured himself getting the medical supplies we needed."

He noted her doubtful tone when she talked about Shane, and it eased his tensions from her previous statement 'bout him bein' in her bedroom, "How'd he injure himself?"

She gave a crooked grin, "Well, I'm not likely to be impartial about it, so I'll let you hear his retelling of the events first. Don't let me sway your opinion; I'm a cynic when it comes to that man." He was busy staring at her hair again, and he hadn't been quick enough to look away because she sent him a tight look, "Don't say anything about my hair. I've already had to answer enough questions about it."

"It looks like shit." He said anyways, just 'cause he didn't like her demandin' tone. He wasn't sure if he actually believed his own words, 'cause he was still tempted to want to feel those red locks in between his achin' fingers, and he wasn't sure where the Hell that longin' was comin' from.

Apparently he'd underestimated her abilities to make him feel equally as uncomfortable, because she fired right back with a tough question, "Why did you tell Rick about my _condition_?"

He hated how she stressed the word, and he shot his eyes down to the ground for a moment before searchin' her pale face. She truly looked worn out like an old toy that'd had its stitchin' pulled loose, and was comin' undone at the seams. Her short hair was stickin' up funny at odd angles; clearly she hadn't thought to run a brush through it first. She was startin' to look like a former shell of that girl from the picture, and it bothered him in ways it shouldn't have, seein' as it wasn't any of his business neither, "Had to. We'd found where ya took that tumble, and Rick was startin' to give up hope of findin' ya, thought you'd been taken by a walker."

She huffed, "Great. He told Lori, and soon everyone will know." She thought about the picture then, wondering why he'd borrowed it for so long. She rather just steal it back before she'd beg for it from him, and she didn't want to hear his reasoning's for keeping it after Glenn had made it clear last night. She was afraid—afraid of what? He resented her cropped her, and she was only more proud of it, hoping to clear him off now before it was too late. She didn't want to be close like that to anyone, and any feelings he or the group members may yet develop for her would surely be one sided.

"I ain't sorry 'bout that. Everyone outta know so they can look out for yer fallin' ass, 'cause I can't always be doin' it."

"I didn't ask you to!" She defended hotly.

His eyes squinted keenly on her, but she didn't back down from the stare, she only seemed to grow with more power from what he supplied. Hell, he regretted betrayin' that small amount of trust she'd given him, but he hadn't expected her to hate him for it. She'd just be another person on the list anyhow, yet he couldn't lie to himself that he was disturbed by her impervious mood. He felt like a child who'd just gained a new friend, and he didn't want her to leave him just yet. Leave him…what the Hell was he sayin'? Even to himself it sounded pathetic, and all he could bring himself to do was sneer at her coldly, "Fine then, get yer ass eaten by a walker next time you step into those woods, see if I care!"

Her eyes watched his retreating back, and she hung her head with a sigh. Dammit, he had a way with making her feel guilty, but he needed to get out of his head that perfect image he seemed to have conjured up about her. Jolene knew she was about as flawed as any woman could get, she even admitted to herself that she was a lot of work to handle, and that was before the Apocalypse. He wasn't all apt when it came to talking with people in the first place, and she was the last person he should be trying to start a friendship with. It wasn't her choice to make of course, but she could make the decision easier for him, "Oh Daryl, the problem is you want to care, and I can't allow that. That's why I need you to leave me alone." She whispered silently into the air, before making her way back to the house, to plan her next move for finding Sophia.

* * *

_**Dreaming of the day  
You're gonna pack your bags  
Put the miles away  
Oh, just grab your girl and go  
Where no one knows you  
What will all the old folks say?**_

_**Beg, Steal Or Borrow, Ray Lamontagne...**_

* * *

**A much better chapter for me I think, and I am starting to get into the angsty conflict of their slow relationship! You didn't think I'd make this easy did you, nah, I like some good old angst to get things started! In terms of the rating going up, I appreciate those of you who reflected your opinions on the matter. When I make a story M, it's usually got more to do with subject matter, not just added lemons, and I only really had one planned for the length of this story right now, so I don't think I'll change the rating until I get to that point. If you don't like lemons, I will give you fair warning when that chapter comes up so you can skim over it without missing any major points of the story. Thanks for all the R&R, and what about that midseason finale!**


	17. I Still Need You

**Thanks to ****Magic's My Muse****, ****MorganOsborn****, ****CelestialDeath****, ****AJ Arizona**** and ****NINJ4 CUPC4KE**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe yes the picture, I'll spring that topic up when you least expect it! Urgh it's so hard to decide what to do about Sophia, and I don't want to really go the way of the show, so I'll continue my scheming on the plot! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Oh yes, that picture is going to be very hard to bring up indeed, but I think it's good that she knows about it, though Glenn might want to run once Daryl finds out he told her hehe. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Oh yes, when I do a lemon it's usually a whole chapter just dedicated to that! Yes, I really need to handle her situation with Daryl carefully and it definitely is a factor that she was engaged before all of this happened. I don't want Lori part two either so I'm keeping it crafty and real!**

**Readergirl66: Wow, I think this is the longest it's taken me not to update in a bit! Sorry for the wait!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad it was a lovely chapter, this one is more emotional but just as important! I am working on doing more about James again just because you guys actually took to him fairly well!**

**letmefallasleep****: Hehe, I agree with what you said about Hershel and crew, they're nice people but they just don't live up to the Grimes group! I'm working slowly on Daryl and Jolene right now, though I have many factors that will be kept in mind, such as Carol and James, they are still important to the story too! **

**Disclaimer: I got nothing but the OC**

* * *

They'd had a funeral for Otis. It had been awkward partially because no one had really known him, not even Jolene and he had saved her life. It made her feel almost selfish that she was still standing there, over his grave where there was nothing left to bury. What was worse was Patricia had urged Shane into a retelling of what had happened, and right away Dale shot Jolene a cryptic look about how Otis had been the bigger man and sacrificed himself. She was tempted to engage in Daryl's reaction, but it was clear from the daggers he was shooting her that he was still pissed about their row from earlier. She wouldn't be the first to apologize so he'd just have to get over it.

Besides them having to stay outside in tents, Hershel had put forth a strict gun law that no one was allowed to carry on the farm. It perhaps added challenge to the now ongoing search party for Sophia. They were limited on people who they could send out because Rick was still too weak, never being able to leave Hershel's sights for too long. Shane still wasn't well enough yet because of his leg, though Jolene was more startled by his Jethro looking appearance in overalls. A group of them were currently pouring over a map of the area that Hershel had been gracious enough to bestow onto them. They stood determined over the hood, intent on bringing the girl back today if possible. Glenn had already left early for a supply run into town with Maggie, and Jolene half expected to hear some sort of story about that later.

"Alright." Rick began, "We need to pick up from here to look for Sophia, but it only looks like Daryl and Jolene are fit to go."

"Sending her out there in the woods with him? Rick, remember what happened last time?" Daryl shot Shane a hard look and it was surprising he survived it.

"The Hell's that supposed to mean?" He growled back. Jolene could actually feel the testosterone levels rise as he and Shane got into each other's faces.

"Oh enough!" She snapped, collecting a bit of attention from the men, "We're going out to look for Sophia, that's all there is to it." She stepped passed them, some of whom had their mouths agape in shock at her foul mood. Jolene was feeling pissy, but it wasn't anyone's business but her own. She went through the camp, back to her tent that she was sharing with Carol right now. She and Lori were outside already doing laundry; apparently Andrea had decided to shirk on those duties. Truth be told, Jolene hadn't seen her all day because she was holding up in the RV.

"Heading out?" Lori asked as she went by.

"Yeah, might as well get an early start, and it's only me and Daryl going." Lori made a face at that, but Jolene didn't allow her time to respond as she disappeared into the tent. Her guns were running low on ammo and she didn't feel the need to bring the big rifle. She removed her handgun from the back of her pants, finding it useless to bring with her. Today she had changed into the large black muscle shirt of James' that she had to tie in a knot at the hem for it to make an appropriate fit on her shrinking figure. She hadn't eaten much since she'd turned up at the Greene farm, so she decided to pack the extra food that Maggie had given her the day before. When she stepped back out of the tent, a large figure was blocking the sun from her view, and she frowned when she turned to face him, "Jesus Shane, you better not have come here to complain."

"Just hear me out." He said while he held up a large hand, "You're going out there in the woods…alone…with him."

She rolled her eyes, "You act as if you've never seen a person get shot before. Hell, I thought you were a cop? And Daryl's not a maniac; he's not going to shoot me for the fun of it."

He looked skeptical, "How do you know something won't happen?"

She thought back to Glenn's story and of the picture he was keeping somewhere on him, "Because he would have already made a move, he's not exactly the type to beat around the bush."

She brushed passed his large stature, feeling Carol and Lori's eyes tracing after her and the conversation that had just taken place. Her next stop was the RV, where Dale was already keeping watch at the top with his binoculars attached to his face. She smiled to herself before calling out to him, "Hey Dale, you wouldn't happen to have a crowbar lying around would you?"

"Crowbar?" He asked as his eyes found hers. She shielded the sun from her eyes while squinting to see the expression on his face, and it was one of curiosity, "I think I just might, but what do you need it for?"

"Going out to look for Sophia, and I thought I'd take a blunt object instead of wasting my bullets. Trust me, I have a mean swing." She grinned nervously at his questioning gaze while he started down the rungs. At first she wasn't sure if he'd agree to give her the requested item, but he stepped out of the RV a moment later with a long black crowbar in hand.

"Here, I trust you with it and I think you know what you are doing. Good luck today, you and Daryl both." He placed the cool metal rod in her small hand, giving her an open smile before returning to his place on top of the RV, "I think you're partners waiting for you."

She caught Dale's line of vision and found Daryl standing a little ways off into the distance, though clearly staring her way impatiently, "I guess I'd better get going. No need to give him a reason to actually stick me with another bolt." She imagined Shane's face at that joke, and it made her smile brighter before heading off into the field.

She was growing closer to him and he was already scowling, "Hurry the Hell up next time Cherry, I ain't got all day."

"Neither does Sophia." She retorted, successfully shutting him up. She wasn't about to tolerate his annoyance with her all because she had pushed him away. Hell, she didn't think he was the type to want to have to look after some deadweight like her anyways. Her mind still hadn't thought up a plan on how to broach the subject about asking for her picture back either, and she was certain that'd she'd have to just steal it back at some point.

They broke through the treeline, leaving the farm behind them as they were belted in by the silence of the thick wood. Everything was still alive and well in the forest because the world hadn't yet corroded it by curdling the branches and choking the roots with infectious blood. She welcomed the sun on her exposed arms, though it was likely she would burn if she got too much direct exposure; it was one of those things that went along with having red hair. She was quick on her feet, stepping silently in her boots to avoid snapping branches or crunching leaves. She had to admire Daryl's light feet as well as he walked a few paces in front of her. She would mirror his actions whenever he paused, sometimes stopping to crouch low to the ground. They'd been walking for a good hour and had yet to come across anything that looked like a footprint. Jolene was tightening her grip up on the crowbar with anticipation. No walkers were in those woods either, compelling her into wondering where that herd was heading.

She was keepin' quiet like a ghost, and every once and a while Daryl had to look over his shoulder to make sure she was still with him. Her brown eyes were sparklin' shiny from the sun, and her pale arms would flex into tense coils every now and again. She was a strong little shit, though he couldn't imagine she'd always been that way. He didn't like to think too much on what people were like before all this stuff happened, 'specially her 'cause their worlds would've never crossed. She had someone, and she wouldn't have given him the time of day, though he likely would have responded in the same manner. There ain't nothin' wrong with her wild side and he probably would have picked her over that stranger in the photograph. He was stilled annoyed with her though, which he realized was pretty pathetic. All she'd done was said she didn't need his help, so what the Hell was his problem? S'not like he ever gave a damn 'bout helpin' people in the first place, yet here he was, out in the woods lookin' for a lost girl with another one trailin' behind him. He supposed it was the fact that if he didn't get to help her, then she'd have no reason to talk with him, after all, they didn't have fuck all in common. She was strange; a woman doing a man's business, she had no reason to be out here carryin' a gun and wieldin' a crowbar like it was her lifeline.

"Daryl!" She snapped him outta his thoughts, but it hadn't been her voice that's done the job. She'd looped a finger through one of his belt loops, grindin' him to a full halt while he nearly jumped outta his skin at her close proximity, "Eye's open fella, I can't carry you back."

She pointed down to an abandoned building in a small clearing of trees, "You won't have to, 'cause I ain't the one who passes out every Goddamn day." He snapped back before regardin' the buildin' with little intrigue, "C'mon, let's get down there. She mighta' held up there for the night thinkin' it was safe." He grumbled more quietly. She beat him down the hill with long strides, provin' her legs could be used for more than just gawkin' at, "Yer quick."

She smiled shortly his way, "Well, a girl's gotta learn how to run, right?"

Her cheery expression only served to bring him down, "Whatever."

He continued on ahead, hearing her huff in annoyance as she continued to follow after him. Women were always getting' bitchy, but he didn't wanna end up on the other end of that crowbar if he could help it. They successfully made it to the door without hassle, both of them in turn calling for Sophia until their voices were hoarse, "If she's in there, she's probably scared." Jolene hushed.

"You go first then." He nudged in the direction of the door while putting a finger to his lips for her to stay quiet, as if she needed to be told that.

"Ladies first huh?"

"If ya see one, let me know." She shot him obtrusive glare before pushing the door opened slowly with the flat of her palm. The wood creaked in protest on its rusty hinges, and Jolene's shoe hitting the floorboards made a dull first thud on entrance. He waited for her to be all the way inside first before following after, keeping his eyes keen on detail and his ears in tune for any sound that could be detrimental to them. The shack was cramped, smelling of mildew and something else unpleasant that neither of them wanted to speak about. A small kitchen was visible to them right off the bat, though with half of the cupboard doors torn off to God knows where, there was little chance they'd actually find food, so Daryl made a note to hunt for something on the way back. The only light visible in the place was sunlight that managed to peek through the chinks in the wood of the roof and walls. Any drapes that had been left behind were poorly stained by water and dust ridden. A small set of neglected stairs hung off to the right, and Jolene was headed in their direction, "I'll check up there. It looks abandoned, but keep calling her name anyways." Her tone was rather dejected and her face was set in a hard line.

He watched her retreating figure, still findin' some shame in himself when she made a slight limp on her right side. He was rather engrossed with how her lithe body could move and his face heated at the inappropriate timing of the thought. _Head outta the gutter Dixon, you got a kid to find, _he scolded before frowning. A small nook that had almost gone unnoticed by him was situated in the corner. A pathetic curtain closed off the small space which would have been too tight for an adult, but it was a perfect spot for a child. He wasn't gonna take any chances though, so he had his crossbow aimed at the ready. When he called, he tried to be soft but it just wasn't an easy feat for him and it ended up sounding like a gruff whisper. His hand tore back on the tattered curtain and he found what looked like the remains of a nest. Somethin' had curled up there for a night, but whatever it had been was gone now. He was overcome with feelings of resentment and failure while puffing aggravated like a bull. The floorboards were groaning over his head, and he figured he might as well see if Cherry had seen better luck. She hadn't called for him, which was either a relief or cause for concern. He figured she had enough sense to yell if she was in trouble, though he realized he didn't really know her that well to make such an assumption.

He trudged up the short steps to an even greater travesty of an upstairs. All of the rooms were exposed where the doors had been cleanly torn asunder into splinters. The floor was whining beneath him with each step he took and it was easy to tell that he wouldn't be sneakin' up on her today. He found her in the smallest room down the hall, going through a box with somethin' shiny inside. Her head shot up when he entered and her face remained stoic, "I already checked the other rooms. She isn't here is she?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't look like it. Whatcha lookin' through?"

"Christmas decorations, can you believe it? The one thing left behind." She smirked at the audacity of the situation, though it looked more like a grimace. He was watching her short hair again, and though it didn't hold a candle to her long locks, he still thought she looked reluctantly pretty, "Did you find anything?"

He snapped his attention back to the ground while biting the inside of his cheek, "Nope, the place is a sty, ain't nothin' of value here."

She shoved the box away from herself, almost as if she could no longer stand the sight of it, "Let's get going then." She gathered herself back in order, adjusting her pack and the crowbar in her hand before taking a step towards the open door way. The floorboards were crying again, moaning from her added weight when she paused in the middle of the room, "That can't be good." Suddenly the room looked like quite a large expanse to cross, and she could feel the boards sagging slowly like rubber under her feet with each step.

"I'm gonna have to come getcha aren't I?"

Her eyes shot to him as he started to approach, "Wait, don't take another step!"

Their eyes met in stunned surprise as he halted too late, and the floorboards broke beneath their combined weight, bringing them through to the ground floor. Jolene landed brutally on her back, her bag breaking her fall slightly while in turn she broke Daryl's fall when he landed on top of her. Dust scattered into the air along with the debris and wood chips that they were laying around in. Jolene had her eyes closed, breathing heavy for a moment until the quiet settled over them, "Brilliant, I didn't think we were that fat." She coughed aloud while trying to pull herself up into a sitting position, though it was proving difficult with Daryl's extra weight still half on top of her, his hand clenched around her thigh for support and she almost yelped in pain when he got too close to the stitching.

He rolled to the side to give her room, lying on his back while glaring at the large gaping hole in the ceiling, "Piece of shit house." He mumbled incoherently. He sat up, picking the wood splinters out of his arms while Jolene continued to do the same.

"We should get going, I'm sure that fall was about as quiet as it was graceful." She was rooting through her bag for something while Daryl turned his focus on her, watching curiously. His face was probably flamed in embarrassment, but thankfully he could brush it off as anger. For the briefest moment he was able to tell what she felt like underneath him, and the one word he thought could describe her best was soft. He watched as she pulled out a small bottle of disinfectant which she immediate began to pour onto a small cloth. She hissed in pain while rubbing it along her arms that had been slightly bloodied from the wood chips, "I love to hate rubbing alcohol."

Her next bold move surprised him as she reached for his arm, to which he responded by pulling back immediately, "The Hell woman?"

"Well, do you want to get an infection? This wood's rotten and disgusting, now stop being a baby and let me take a look." Her face was severe and she grabbed onto his wrist again. His skin felt on fire, and not just from pain as he watched her apply more alcohol to a fresh cloth, "A word of warning, this will sting a bit."

"Just hurry the Hell up 'bout it!" He snapped perhaps more aggressively than he meant to, but she didn't seem fazed by his words. The pain did sting for a moment or two, and it was tempting to want to flinch away from her. Her sturdy grip on his wrist was tightening, though her small hands couldn't wrap all the way around. He scowled to show his discontent for the situation, but she only raised a brow, daring him to speak up about it. The position wasn't ideal; he ended up sitting in between her spread legs while she continued to clean his cuts for infection. It was getting difficult to breathe for him, and he wanted to snap at her again for being so forward. She had moved on to his other arm, and her thumb would absentmindedly rub the sensitive skin of his wrist. He didn't think she was aware of doing it, or maybe it was habit to try and keep him calm. Whatever it was, it wasn't working, it only furthered his claustrophobia of his close proximity with her.

"Somethin' is leakin' from your bag." He stated to keep his mind off of her. He hoped she didn't hear the obvious strain in his voice.

She smiled up at him, "Yep that would be the peaches. They broke my fall I guess. Damn shame though, now I don't have a lot of food left in my pack."

He didn't give a damn about the peaches; he was too transfixed by the smile she had given him. The Hell did she have to smile for now, and why at him? It was a real genuine one too; her cheeks had been rosy and all that shit that told him she was truly impressed by sumthin'. It was bizarre that she could smile on a day like today, or maybe he just thought it was weird 'cause girls never smiled his way before, at least, not girls like her anyways. His heart was still thundering in his chest, and it wasn't from the fall. All he could think of was how humiliatin' it would be if she could read his pulse from where her hand was on his wrist, and the need to want to jerk outta her grasp was pretty temptin', only she let go first, "There, all done. That wasn't so bad right?" She teased playfully while standing up again.

He made sure to keep his distance just as soon as he stood up again, and his eyes were down on the floor as he refused to look at her, "Just hurry the fuck up, we're burnin' daylight here."

Jolene frowned and bit back a retort. She didn't know why he was suddenly so annoyed with her, though it probably how to do with her actually touching him. He wouldn't get an infection now though, so she didn't really care about his discomforts when she had to hold onto him for about two minutes, "Lead the way then." He was out the door just as soon as the words had left her mouth. Suppressing an eye roll, she began to follow.

It had reached midday, and the sun was at its hottest as she followed him back into the thick of the trees again. He was further ahead, and tense like a tiger to boot while biting his nail out of habit. They were no closer to finding Sophia again, and he wanted nothing more than to just send Cherry back to the farm so he could continue on his own. He wasn't 'bout to get diddly squat done with her hangin' 'round him, muddlin' his thoughts into crap. Why the Hell was it her problem anyways, "Why are you out here Cherry?"

He stopped walking so abruptly, that she nearly collided with his back, and instead she ended up inhaling his scent, though she couldn't complain. He'd already slept on her and used her as a landing cushion and it was easy to tell he always had a distinctive man smell, "Why do you want to know?" She asked, her words colored with tension. It was a bad place for an argument in the middle of the woods. They'd happened across a particularly shaded part in which she was able to get a good look at his irritated face.

"Feels like a waste of my time that yer out here." He rebuked.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. I don't need you to look after me." She shot back, "I'm out here because this is my fault. Sophia wouldn't be missing if I hadn't left her in the first place."

The sincerity of it was in her eyes, yet he felt the need to push her some more, "And you blamin' yourself ain't gonna speed things up any faster."

"I know that, but this is all I can do, it's all I have to give. I'm no use trying to comfort Carol, and it's pretty clear she doesn't want people in her face about it, coddling her all the time while reminding her of something blatantly obvious!"

His eyes narrowed on her, "How the Hell do you know that's what she's feelin', ain't like you got kids."

She shrugged, "True, I am not a mother, but I'll do what I can for another one, and Sophia's innocent in all of this, plus if you haven't noticed, I'm the only one who can help you right now." She strode passed him, feeling her rage start to rise. It was damn frustrating having this same conversation over and over again. She sat down on an old log, pulling out the reusable water bottle Maggie had given her. Daryl was leaning against a tree a short distance away, now looking at his feet again while he continued to bite his nails down.

"You ain't ever had kids?" He asked suddenly.

Her head snapped up to his, though he wasn't looking at her directly head on, "No, why does that surprise you?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, just figured you as a mom is all."

She snorted, "That's nice of you, but it was never in my future."

"You didn't want kids? Hell I ain't ever met a woman who didn't want a baby, seems that's all you women talk 'bout."

"I never said I didn't want kids." She corrected somewhat elusively.

He stood straighter while uncrossing his ankles, "Well then what's the problem?"

"What does this matter to you?!" Jolene hadn't meant to bark, but her tone must have been cold because suddenly his eyes were on hers, contorting into a scowl.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Jesus, I was just askin', no need to bite my damn head off. Crazy woman, this is why I don't do small talk."

"Sorry." She grumbled, "Can we just go?"

"Fine, whatever." He answered back forcefully.

Jolene shrugged her pack back on over her shoulder, quickly remembering the crowbar before they got off on foot again. She would be the first to admit that she didn't like fighting with Daryl, in fact, she rather enjoyed his company before when they had gotten along fairly well, or what was to be expected from him. She couldn't fault him for feeling uncomfortable around her now that he knew she was a woman, and his topic choices were falling somewhat short of what was to be desired. Her emotions had gotten the better of her though, and her mind started to buzz with unpleasant thoughts that were inflicting pain on her own person. She was becoming ignorant to the trees around her while visions of her past started to cloud her mind; some of them good and some of them terrible. She couldn't be sure on how she was keeping her footing so well through the trees, though she could no longer hear Daryl in front of her. A cold sweat started on her flesh, making her shiver and soon all she could hear in her head was her own heart at a galloping pace like race horses on a track. Tremendous amounts of fear fogged her judgement, and a sinking feeling in her stomach nearly had her throwing up. Just as they stepped into an open glade in the middle of the forest, her vision began to fail her in a haze of dancing lights.

"Daryl." She squeaked weakly.

"What now!" He snapped, but when he turned around his eyes widened in full blown concern. Cherry was lookin' ill, and her grip slackened on the crowbar as it fell to her side carelessly. Her eyes were fluttering as she started to sway in the open sun, like a willowy tree ready to fall, "Hell, not this shit again." He rushed over to her, grabbing her by her shoulders before she went down completely. Her head hit his chest, and he eased her to the ground while he knelt, "Tell me what to do here." He whispered softly as he cradled her with averse. Her eyes had shut entirely while her breathing began to even out after it had looked like she was gasping for oxygen. Daryl was feelin' squeamish again, but 'cause he didn't know what to do to help her. He waited patiently for her to regain consciousness, decidin' it best that he'd carry her as a last minute thing if all else should fail. His shaking hand brushed back the short hairs from her face, and he secretly wished it had been under better circumstances because they were damn smooth, like silk. His knees were startin' to burn from the strenuous position, but he tried not to move too much. She was half laid out on the leafy floor, but her head rested at his stomach, just under his chest. He was starin' at her face, hopin' to see a glimpse of those brown eyes again soon, and when Jolene finally decided to return to him, it was met with great relief.

She gasped greatly for air while her eyes frantically searched above her. She could make out the tops of the trees and the blue sky where the sun was peeking in through the canopy. When her eyes finally met baby blue ones, she half smiled in humor, "Did I pass out again?"

"Yeah." He answered gruffly, "You gotta stop doin' that shit when I'm around!"

She chuckled while she placed a hand where her heart was slowly taming. Daryl was momentarily distracted by the action just because a bead of sweat had slid down from her collarbone and had disappeared between the valley of her breasts which he tried not to think about, "Yeah, I'll make sure to have Glenn help me next time."

"Why does this happen? Might be good to try and prevent it just 'cause you might not always be with somebody." He tried to hide his concern, but his panic had almost matched hers when he had seen how paper pale she'd turned, just like Merle after he got sick from a fix.

"It only happens if I start to think negative thoughts. I start to overthink things and I get myself into a panic." She replied meekly, "You can sit me up now."

His arms went around to her back, and he slowly pushed her up into a sitting position. She kinda looked like a kid, the way her legs were straight out in front of her like that, and her hair was messy like a little boys. He stood back up, givin' her some space as he began to pace with an array of feelings. Anger seemed to win out again, and he turned to face her with a vicious look, "Yer going back to the farm. I can't have you out here if yer always gonna be doing that."

"I'll go back now, but I still plan on looking for Sophia again tomorrow, even if I have to go alone."

"After this, naw I think the others are gonna agree with me that it's time you sat down with women and did normal chores." He somewhat ordered her.

"No need to get sexist, and I say this truthfully, not to cause you guilt, but I passed out because I got worked up over our conversation." She bit her bottom lip, almost taking it all into her mouth and he wanted to snap at her for that too.

"Well shit, how am I not supposed to feel guilty after ya say a thing like that!"

"Because you didn't know." She answered simply, in which he ended up swallowing hard on his rebuttal, "I can't have children Daryl, that's why I didn't want to talk about it." He watched her struggle to stand, but he couldn't bring himself to help her after she had said those words. He'd already done enough damage it seemed, and he hated the sadness on her face simply because he'd put it there. She used the crowbar as a makeshift cane to prop herself up into standing straight before she shouldered her bag again. Her first steps were shaky, like watching a newborn animal progress from crawling to walking in matter of minutes. She paused to look back at him, and at the end of the day she was still smiling, "Come on, I think I need a man to escort me back or else some jarhead in overalls might flip his lid."

It took him a moment, but he snorted, "Shane huh?" He caught up to her in a few short steps, and already she had moved on from their earlier transgressions.

"Yeah about him, have you come to a conclusion about his story?"

"Ya mean how he killed Otis?"

She laughed, "Wow there it is, just right out there with it. See, this is why I need you on my side."

Well, Hell be damned if he wasn't at least a bit proud that she admitted to needin' him for sumthin'. They continued to walk in silence, him taking charge completely to lead her back to safety just 'cause she didn't have a clue on what direction to go. "I suppose I am." He muttered, but he knew she heard because he saw her grin in his peripheral vision. Though they might not have been best friends, they'd come to a simple understanding, or one that Daryl could clearly see anyways. He'd found someone at the end of the world who had piss poor luck, the very same as his though under different terms, and he wanted to be there when it finally turned around…for the both of 'em.

* * *

_**And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge**_  
_**And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground**_  
_**And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain**_  
_**And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away**_

_**Breathe Into Me, Red...**_

* * *

**Heavy, emotional bonding chapter alert and I raised the rating to M! I'd mentioned before that Jolene suffered from depression, and we are starting to get to the root of it, though the end of the full story is quite mind blowing (unfortunately you'll all have to wait for that truth to come out) I'm really working on making this my own story just because I hate following the script word for word, and I figured you all deserved to finally read about just Jolene and Daryl for a change. They are becoming more of friends again which is good! I know lots of you are still curious about James, and I will keep going back to his story with Jolene and with flashbacks leading up to the event when they were separated. In reality, I have barely scratched the surface for what I have planned, which is great news for y'all! Thanks again for all that R&R, though I wanted to challenge you guys to get me to 100 reviews this chapter, we're only 7 away!**


	18. I'm Almost Never Afraid Now

**Thanks to ****Twizzler1991****, ****himedesu**** and ****crazychicalol**** for adding this to your alerts/favorites lists!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Sad, I know, I hope that didn't make people too depressed though (the back story will come later) Yippee for me for making them have a full chapter to themselves, and they talk some more again this chapter. Rated M indeed *wink wink* Yes, I have decided something different for Sophia, though it pains me I can't tell anyone just yet, but I am going to diverge! **

**Guest: Well welcome and thanks for all the love and cheering, it really helps me out! I'm having fun writing it so it's good to see others are enjoying the read too!**

**Readergirl66: Thank you so much, I jumped for joy when I hit the hundred market! It's always the toughest to crack and now I can breathe a sigh of relief thanks to my best readers who I wouldn't trade for anything!**

**letmefallasleep****: I had to really go into deep research to learn everything about a mother who can't carry a child, and I hope as time goes on and I reflect on it more that it seems true to heart, though it is some heartbreaking stuff to write. I had an awesome time with just her and Daryl out in the woods, and I figured some frank comments about Otis at Shane's expense were definitely necessary! I lightened the tone of this chapter up again, but I think it had a great moment towards the end. I'll let you read on!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Oh no problem, I know I never go deep into description about Jolene simply because I want people to think of her in their own way. Her hair would be a pixie cut, similar to Michelle William's only with red hair. It's probably sloppier too just cause I don't think Maggie is an expert hair stylists! Hope this helps!**

**Brodymichael: It's totally cool that you have been busy! I'm trying to get this story going quickly just because next year my life will be taken up by university. I have lots of this story already pre-typed as well so that's why I get chapters out quicker than normal. Thanks for all the love!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: You are reviewer 100! So happy I hit that mark and I thought I'd thank you personally! It was a good chapter with just Daryl and Jolene and I am trying to progress things there. I changed the rating, but any lemon that I have planned won't come for quite a while yet, and I know I will keep it clean! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe well that moment will come up sooner than you think for Glenn! It was a good chapter between just her and Daryl and I think them talking on such a strong level is a good foundation of trust, especially with what Jolene shared. Hehe, well now, about Sophia and James, I have quite a thing planned for those characters and I don't think anyone can predict how it's all gonna go down (eventually in the future) Thanks for being such a great reader, and I hope you keep on guessing!**

**Disclaimer: Nuts, I still don't own anything but the OC!**

* * *

Jolene was back at camp, making it her new fun game to avoid Shane at all costs necessary, and by her standards, they were necessary. Daryl hadn't stayed long in camp once they had returned in the afternoon. Her and Carol had to almost force a lunch down his throat before he turned and left, seeming quite glad to be rid of her company, which she understood well enough. In all honesty, she hadn't meant to keep throwing him through loops that were her very complicated problems, really, it just seemed he was always the one who was there. To his credit, he didn't say anything to anyone about what had happened out there, even when Lori and Carol were drilling him about why he was going back out there alone without her help. He sent them both crass words and muttered under his breath before he was out on his way again. Jolene had watched him go with nervous intrigue before she broke her gaze to find something more favorable and less conspicuous to be caught staring at.

She divided up her time first with Carol and Lori, washing clothes while attempting to make it as glamorous as a task that could be accomplished. Andrea had decided for herself that she could serve the group better by taking watch on the RV, and though no one agreed with her conclusion, no one made any attempts to stop her either. Apparently while Jolene had been away, she and Dale had gotten into a fight about the resulting ending of the CDC. Dale might have been in the wrong making a decision like that for her, but Andrea had went as far as to say she wanted to kill herself and that had been too much on everyone, definitely words that should not have been uttered to save morale. It was suspicious to Jolene that she and Shane had been conversing more as well, and no one else seemed to take notice of this detail. Either that or they just didn't care. The group had been whole while she was away, and when she came back it was divided worse than when she had first met them all.

"How well can you cook Jolene?" Lori asked suddenly. She had finished washing what looked like one of Rick's shirts, who had opted to stay inside with Carl while his wife worked.

"Me? I loved to cook before all this, in fact, if I hadn't gone into nursing I think I would have gone into culinary." She admitted with a smile, "Now might be a different story though. I can only cook as good as what provisions I am given."

"Well, do you think you could dress up squirrel meat into a fancy feast?" She asked hopefully.

"Proper seasoning would be a good place to start, but I don't exactly want to be asking Hershel for everything. He's given us enough considering were nothing but strangers to him."

Lori understood this with a simple nod, "I agree, though I would like to make him and his family dinner at some point, if we would be allowed to work in his kitchen."

"If you ever get the wheels in motion on that, let me know." She rested the bucket of water down at her feet while rubbing her bare arms that were still badly scratched.

"What happened to both of your arms?" Carol asked while watching Jolene's actions, "I noticed Daryl had those too."

She spared a chuckle, "Funny story, and he's going to hate that I told you this, but we fell through the floor of an abandoned shack." Both the women stopped their working to toss her curious looks to continue, "We were checking for Sophia, and any items that might have been useful for the group, but the place was falling apart badly to say the least. I searched upstairs when Daryl came to find me. The floor was creaking badly-now that I think about it-it was sort of his fault we fell through because I told him to stay put."

Lori rolled her eyes playfully, "Telling Daryl to stay put? You had to know that wasn't going to last."

"Stupid me right?"

The conversation ended as they saw Glenn and Maggie returning on horseback, both looking feverish and…guilty? Jolene didn't pay much attention for long when she continued cleaning more clothes (her bad luck that she got landed with Shane's load). While continuing to pretend that didn't bother her, she kept her head down while hearing footsteps approach. She snuck a glance to find Maggie standing there, with purpose as her hands sat firmly on her hips, "Wanna help me pick peaches?"

"Uh?" Jolene looked around at Carol and Lori, "Do you guys still need me or can I go?"

Lori spared Carol a look, though the woman wasn't too responsive, "I think we have a good handle on things."

"Great." Jolene stood all the while she threw Maggie a suspicious look. They moved away from the area of the tents rather quickly, in fact she stumbled a few times just to keep up with Maggie's hectic pace. If anything, Jolene had expected Glenn to come talk with her after they returned, she rather thought Maggie would go on ignoring her now that they were all staying on her father's land. They'd made it to the peach trees in record time, Jolene pausing to catch her breath as she tossed Maggie a forward scowl, "What's the big rush?"

She was pacing back and forth with a frown of her own, and it became clear that they weren't there to pick peaches, "I had sex with Glenn!" She blurted.

Jolene pinched the bridge of her nose, processing the information in little bits. Maggie was looking at her, growing anxious with the silence until she finally spoke, "What made you do this?!"

"Well, he was kind of right there and he found this box of condoms at the drug store…" She trailed off while pulling at her short hair, "I just really need to talk about this."

"Why, was it that good?" Jolene teased.

"It was…meh." Maggie put delicately with a lethargic shrug.

"Oh no." Jolene chuckled, "It was meh? So he wasn't good?"

"I didn't say that." Maggie defended, "It was alright…I mean it was different. It's the end of the world, and he's nice and I just really wanted sex."

"Urgh, tell me about it." Jolene grumbled, "So he found condoms and that was enough to just throw caution—and clothes—into the wind?"

"Yeah, I'm a woman and I have needs that aren't exactly being satisfied right now." She stared directly at Jolene with a calm expression, "I didn't want to make a big deal outta this you know, I just needed to blow off steam. I wanted to tell someone before he started blabbering to the men, and I don't really have a woman I can talk about this stuff to."

She thought about Beth and Patricia, but she supposed Maggie's age set her apart from both of the women in her life, "No worries, I'm actually glad to be having a normal talk like this, though I have to ask, how long did it last?"

Maggie's cheeks burned, "Uh, I'd say about ten minutes, and that's a generous ten minutes. It's been a long while, and I think we just needed some comfort."

"Comfort in the form of pharmacy sex?" Jolene laughed.

"Hell, you would have done the same thing!" Maggie shot back with a grin while she tore a peach off a branch and took a greedy bite into it, "How longs it been for you?" She asked between chews.

Jolene groaned, "Well, my fiancé's been missing for a few months, and I didn't get the chance to have sex with him before we parted so it's…it's been a while."

"A fiancé huh?" Maggie elbowed her in the ribs, "I think we need to have a talk."

They'd sat down under the trees, spending the latter part of the day talking about anything and everything. Jolene hadn't had the opportunity to reflect much on her past life with anyone from the group with the exception of Andrea and maybe Daryl. Even though Maggie was younger than her by quite a few years, she was a good listener and had a maturity about her that had probably been a part of her personality since before any of this even happened. They talked about James for a good portion of the time, and though she knew it was dangerous to feel nostalgic, she felt she could breathe easier now that someone else knew about her life.

"So, feeling deprived yet?" Maggie taunted with a wicked smirk.

"I'd say it'd help if you could find me a washing machine to sit on…or Jon Hamm." Jolene joked in return.

Maggie tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Really, Jon Hamm huh? You'd probably have a shot with him now."

"Yeah, it only took the end of the world."

"Seriously though, if you had to choose someone here, who would it be?"

Jolene pulled a face and her cheeks flushed in shy response. She hadn't known this group for very long, and Maggie even less than that, and it hadn't ever occurred to her that she might end up sleeping with one of the males of the group. Her heart always thought she'd be reunited with James at some point, but her head started to wonder how much of a true revelation that would ever be. "Oh…I don't know."

Maggie swatted at her arm playfully, "Come on, a good looking group like that, there has to be some consideration. Shane?"

Jolene shot her the stink eye, "Never! The man rubs me in all the wrong ways, and he ain't gonna get a chance to rub me the right ways in the bedroom."

"That's a nice thought, and I even like your half-assed accent." She quirked her lips, "What about…T-Dog?"

"More of a friend, though he did try to charm me once, and I ended up hitting my head against a door." She rubbed the back of her head consciously at the thought.

"Well then, it has to be Daryl…at least, I think that's what Glenn said his name was."

"It is his name, and I'm going to have to say no again."

Maggie frowned, "Really? I thought you'd say yes, I mean, he even gave you a pet name."

"What pet name, Cherry?" Maggie gave her a knowing look, "It's just a nickname, and it's just, well, he's Daryl. I have a hard time thinking that he even has sex."

"Really, why?" Maggie snorted.

"I don't fault him, he just doesn't like to be touched is all, and that's really his business, besides, I consider him as a friend here."

"Alright, but I'm going to stick to my guns about this." Maggie said finally as she stood up to brush the grass off her pants.

"Stick to your guns about what?" Jolene asked confused as the woman started to turn to walk away.

"I'm not telling!" Maggie called before she completely disappeared out of the fruit orchard around the corner of the house.

Jolene didn't like people to assume anything, and implying was just as bad if not worse. She didn't like the thoughts that Maggie had left her to ponder over either, and she decided on doing some other mundane task to keep her mind occupied, at least until late into the evening. She dusted off her dark pants and ventured off back to the house, deciding that it would at least be acceptable to check in on Carl. When she reached the door, she didn't know which was proper etiquette; was it OK to just go in or should she knock first? Just as she had her fist raised in mid knock, the door opened on its own accord and Hershel appeared, looking somewhat flabbergasted to see her there so abruptly.

"Ah, sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"No need." Hershel said while he held up a palm, "I presume you're here to check on the young fellow."

"Yeah, Carl. How's the patient?" She smiled and he returned it with a sort of Father Christmas like charm. His cheeks were rosy from the hot sun, and his eyes squinted into two black beads like buttons on a snowman.

"He's awake now, with his father last I checked. You are welcome to come in and say hello." He stood aside, graciously allowing her back inside of his home in charitable kindness.

She nodded to him an affirmation before walking into the familiar room that she had been inside of only hours before, wiping the sweat from her brow while tending to a wounded son of a friend. Rick smiled with the light back in his eyes when she entered the room. He stood up, surprising her with an embrace that took her a moment or two to final respond, "How's he doing in here lawman?"

"He's better already. Been keeping busy by asking me to teach him to drive." Rick chuckled as he pulled away.

Carl was slouched up against the starch white pillows and his chocolate hair stood up on his head while he smiled gleefully, "Do you know how to play poker?" He asked eagerly.

She looked to Rick who could only shrug in a smile, "Sure, if we can get our hands on a deck then I'll teach you." She gladly took a seat while Rick went to find the cards, and thought it'd be nice to clear her head from the heat of Georgia. It must have been getting to her, because she'd been thinking bizarre things, especially when Maggie had brought up such a personal conversation. She'd learnt well to let go of fear, but today had been very real, and she realized there were still a few things left in this world that she wasn't ready to lose just yet.

* * *

It wasn't until early evening that Daryl had decided to show his face back at camp. He'd been out all day searchin', huntin' and thinkin', the third of which was rather dangerous. It was difficult as shit tryin' to think of anything that didn't involve his conversation with Cherry earlier. She couldn't have kids, he didn't know what the fuck that meant, but he had enough respect for her to not go nosin' 'round in what wasn't his business. Hell, he wanted to, he was just as curious as anyone would be, but he also knew he wasn't capable to bring harm to others by forcin' them to relive somethin' they didn't want to. He sure as shit wouldn't want the same thing turned around and done on him neither.

Maybe he was on a kind streak today, 'cause he found himself doin' sumthin' else that was completely outta character for him. He'd gone outta his way to a pick a flower for the sobbin' mother, bringin' it back to her while she had been sittin' alone in the RV. There was something sad in her eyes that Daryl didn't like, though he also respected her for it. She loved her little girl, better than his drunken mama or father ever did and it made it easier to wanna help her by goin' outta his way to travel deep in those woods. Cherokee rose; that was the flower he'd picked her, and it came along good with a story of hope, one he thought she needed…and deserved.

When he stepped outta the RV again, he noticed Cherry sittin' all by her lonesome on the porch steps, and she was scowlin' hard at the ground. He huffed at himself when his feet started over towards her. Wasn't like he had a shitload to say, but he also didn't have much else to be doin' while everyone else was busy makin' what was left of the food into dinner. She heard him coming before he reached her, and she sent him a half smile before looking at the ground again, "Still nothing?" It was asked as a question, but he could tell she already knew the answer.

He shook his head while leanin' up against the railing of the porch, wishin' for a cigarette to be trapped between his lips right about now, "You better yet?"

She was watching him again, but he refused to look at her this time after feelin' silly 'bout askin' the question in the first place. Hell, it ain't like he ever had much experience with nervous disorders, and she had to expect that, "I'm feeling alright thanks. I was just-thinking about something Carl said to me."

"What'd he say?" He asked, while practicing crossing and uncrossing his ankles from where he stood.

She struggled for a moment with her reply, "He asked me if I'd ever seen a person die before." Daryl glanced at her curiously and she nodded, "Of course I have, you tend to come across those situations in a hospital, but it just disturbed me to hear something like that come from his mouth. I didn't understand the nature of the question, whether it was because he's much more mature and astute for his age, or if he was hinting simply because he almost died from the bullet."

"Kid's learning fast, his mother just needs to butt outta his life every once and awhile." Daryl remarked with no regard.

"Lori means no harm, though she isn't always what her son needs, especially now with the way things are. She should be proud to have such a brave son."

"Would you be?" He prodded while narrowing his eyes on her. She glared right back, and he suddenly felt guilty for bringin' all that shit up again.

She finally sighed, returning her gaze to her lap where her hands rested, "I don't know, probably. Truthfully I never thought about what my children would have been like after I knew I couldn't carry."

He was now the uncomfortable one. "Didn't think you'd wanna talk 'bout that right out here in the open."

"It's not something I lie about, though I don't go out of my way to tell people either. I know what I can and can't do."

He studied her stoic face and came to the conclusion that she was damn complicated, "Shit Cherry, you don't make much sense to me."

"Strangely enough, that's not the first time I've heard this." She smiled, "I'm going to start keeping track of how many times you don't call me by name."

He stood straighter suddenly, while she attempted in vain to hide her smile from his reaction, "The fuck?!"

"Maggie brought it to my attention is all. We had quite a talk actually."

Shit, they'd been talkin' 'bout him and he had no idea why. Her smile was disconcerting, and it was only making him feel more guilty, "Damn women always have to be talkin'." He mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, we didn't just talk about you, we talked about Glenn too, actually, almost every guy here came up in conversation at some point."

Before he could ask about what that meant, Glenn came around the corner to find them, "Hey, Rick wants to talk to everyone." He said while signalling over his shoulder. Jolene stood to walk with him, but it took some time before Daryl slowly followed after. He didn't take it as a good thing that he'd been talked about by Cherry and the farm girl, shit, he didn't even know they were that good of friends.

They turned up around in the middle of camp under a large tree while the sun was going down. Rick was standing by his wife, finally free from his conformity of indoors after a period of two days. He still wasn't looking the greatest with his egg shell white skin and the bags under his eyes, but he was every bit in charge just like they'd left him. Walsh couldn't look any more unimpressed even if he tried, and Daryl felt the hard look he was sending him and did his best to ignore it. A map was opened again, which meant they were plannin' somethin' big, and Daryl was all ears when it was actually somethin' of relevance happenin' 'round this group.

"Hershel tells me that there's another town not too far from here, and I'm looking for any volunteers who wanna check it out." Rick began, "It should be mostly untouched, and we could use some provisions to stockpile for the next few months."

"I'll do it." Jolene answered without hesitation, "I wouldn't mind getting out there for a bit, and I'd like to check for some things that this group will need for winter."

"I'd appreciate that, but I don't want you going alone and you'll need a car. I'd like at least three people on this."

"I'll go with her." Glenn said with more gusto than they'd ever heard come from him, "I'm still the quickest at getting in and out."

"I'd like to go too." Andrea said as her lips pursued, "I think I could use the experience."

"You can't use a gun." Rick reminded.

"Then let me take a hatchet. I'll tell you right now that I can stay here another minute just doing laundry." Lori was tossing Andrea a vehement glare from her snide comment about her lack of interest in more feminine chores, but the blond was resilient.

"I'll look after her Rick." Jolene promised, "And I think it's a good idea that we don't always rely on guns anyways."

Rick nodded skeptically, "I'd still like you to take someone else with experience." His eyes shot to Daryl.

"Ah Hell." He grunted, "I'm supposed to be out lookin' for Sophia."

"And you can when you get back. I'll be fit to go out tomorrow again and continue the search anyways, and Shane's leg is mending too. We need these supplies Daryl." Rick urged somewhat forcefully.

He was preoccupied with his feet for a moment, but as soon as he lifted his head up, he caught Cherry looking at him with that common grace he'd expect to find on a statue. One look in her modest eyes and he was done for. _Shit,_ "Guess I'm goin' then."

Rick smiled, seeming shocked that it didn't take that much convincing on his part, "Well alight then. Pack what you'll need and eat something before getting some sleep. Dale and T-Dog are taking charge of watch tonight."

The group began to scatter like cockroaches, and Daryl wanted to get away quickly, decidin' he could eat somethin' at his tent away from these people. Damn Cherry was quick to follow him and it was irkin' him for all the wrong reasons. He'd been so close to escapin' too, but she caught up to him last minute before he could make the final break to the interior of his tent, "You could have said no you know." She stated frankly.

"Hell, and leave you three alone? A group a people like you, you don't look like you know what yer doin'."

"That's nice." She said sarcastically, "Why did you agree to go?"

"What's it matter?" He snapped back.

"It doesn't matter to me, it matters to you. I was just curious is all." Her gaze wandered off into the distance.

He was frowin' with confusion from what she'd said, "Did ya come here for a reason, 'cause yer startin' to pick my ass."

She bit her lip while crossing her arms over her chest in a nervous gesture, "I was…I was—Jesus—I don't know how to ask this."

He was taken aback by her own apparent struggle, "Just ask it."

"I just…CanIhavemypictureback?!" She blurted out in a jumble of words, yet unfortunately his acute hearing had picked up on what she said and his face turned redder than a greasy stovetop. If it was possible, the very air around them seemed silent and stagnant while neither made a move to speak. They continued to stare back at each other and pretty soon her face was blushing badly in anxiety too, "Wait, forget I said anything." She started to turn back.

"Hold up a sec." He called while finding the little demon inside the pocket of his vest where it always was, "Shit, just…here." He held it out for her to take while keeping his eyes clued to the ground as if a miracle were happening down there.

He saw, or more felt her fingers grab onto the end of the photo while he pulled back quickly to keep their fingers from touching. His arms immediately returned to his sides while he starting muttering all sorts of curse words in his head, "You know what?" Her voice brought his head back up for he was certain she would have left in fear from his abnormal and somewhat creepy behavior of harboring that picture for so long. He knew if she ever found out, that would probably be the end of her ever wantin' to talk with him, and Hell, he couldn't blame her, it was pretty fuckin' weird. She was studying it closely, smiling briefly before holding it back out to him, "You can keep it. You need it more than I do."

He thought at first that this was maybe some trap, but she continued to wait for him to take it back until he finally snatched the thing from her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know what I look like, or rather, what I used to look like. I just wanted to see him one last time." Her voice trailed off, but there was nothing shrill about her attitude. Oddly enough he felt queasy about the topic of her fiancé. To him, James was just another dead man out there in the world, but she talked about him as if he was still a living, breathing person right in camp.

"Ya sure you don't want it back?" He offered though he rather hoped she'd say no. The picture meant somethin' important to him, a dream maybe that was worth holdin' onto and he always kept it close to his heart. It was sappy, and in every word of the sense somethin' Merle would have kicked his ass for.

"Yeah I'm sure, but you have to promise me that you won't kill Glenn. It just sort of slipped out of him when we were talking about my hair."

"Ya shouldn't have cut it." He told her boldly.

She felt the short ends and smiled, "Yeah, maybe not. I'll let it grow back though, all I've got is time now."

He watched her back retreating down the hill again slowly, and he made a call to her before she was too far away, "I still ain't makin' no promise's about killing the Chinaman." She laughed in response, the only indication he took that she had heard him. It had been a pleasant sound, perhaps the first true genuine laugh he'd heard from her. He let that fill him up for a pleasant night's sleep before it would be back out into Hell again tomorrow, and all the laughing would be replaced by screams.

* * *

_**I talk about you now**_  
_**And go a day without crying**_  
_**I go out with my friends now**_  
_**I stay home all alone**_  
_**I don't see you everywhere**_  
_**I can say your name easily**_  
_**I laugh a bit louder**_  
_**Without you**_

_**My Hands, Leona Lewis...**_

* * *

**So, Andrea, Glenn, Daryl and Jolene all going out for a run, that should go smoothly for sure! That's quite the strange group, but hey, I'm allowed to mess with them all I want and I look forward to making my own chapter again because I hate being stuck out on the farm! So the picture thing came up, and I think it was rather sweet albeit awkward, though Glenn isn't out of the woods yet. There's definitely something brewing there between Daryl and Jolene as I finally start to get my butt in gear for a romance, I've only made you guys wait for 18 whole chapters. Thanks for all the R&R and stay tuned for the supply run that's coming up next time! 100 reviews, you guys are just awesome!**


	19. A Back That Hides A Knife

**Thanks to ****Nefarious Paramour****, ****Louis Tomlinson Stole My Pants****, ****cutiepie102****, ****mellbell12123****, ****XxBamxX****NormanReedus****, ****Never-Over-Supernatural****, ****SapphireViolin****, ****marulk****, ****maawwge****, ****CellophaneCatastrophy****, ****Bitchee-Witchee****, ****Ghostess with the Mostess****, ****KuroAkumu****, , ****Dakota Jane**** and ****solitary4**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: I'm excited too, and I'm glad you keep asking about James, because he has a bigger role to play in this yet.**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hah, short hair is right! I don't think I could pull that look off, my hair's always been long. In the ZA though, I think Jolene needs it short, though it will eventually grow, unlike some peoples (I'm looking at you Carol!) **

**FanFicGirl10****: Funny you mentioned that, my first draft for last chapter had a fight scene with her and Daryl over the picture, but I felt it made Jolene look too bitchy, and I've been dragging this out to the point that it doesn't even feel like romance, so I had to scrape that idea to get my butt in gear! The romance needs to get started now and why not a little bit on a supply run?! Hehe I'm sure him and Glenn will have words, and I love that you all keep guessing about Sophia, I have something big planned for that girl! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe, poor Glenn! I absolutely love reading your guessing, though I can't really confirm them for being right or wrong 'cause I don't want to spoil anything, but the supply run will help start things, and I do want you to keep James in mind later for the future chapters of this story ;)**

**NormanReedus****: Wow, so how many people want to kill you for your user name, it's awesome! I know you readers deserve more, and I love to take the time to make fun chapters just because you are a great audience! It's definitely changed Daryl after being around 'Cherry', everyone's gotta love a nickname based off a fruit! Hope this keeps up the excitement! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

The camp was up early that next day, though this was nothing new because everyone had spent their nights with one eye open since the outbreak had happened. Shane had agreed to let the group take his Hybrid for the journey out into the new town, though he seemed irate that he wasn't allowed to go at the same time. Jolene had packed and changed again into a clean white shirt beneath her leather jacket. Dale was kind enough to let her take the crowbar again while she waited for Andrea to pick out the rest of her things.

"What do you think the chances are of us actually running into walkers?" Andrea asked while she was looking through the hatchets and knifes they had packed away in ample amounts. She picked one out of the many, seeming to favorite the handle of the small axe.

"Hard to say. Hershel didn't seem to have a lot of details about the area so we're kind of walking in blind." She kept her voice low, knowing that Dale was probably eavesdropping from his spot on the roof. He did that often apparently, and they didn't need him panicking over Andrea's decisions to go with the group out for the supply run.

"Sounds like fun." She muttered with a smile, "We're a strange group to be going though."

Jolene smiled as she thought about Glenn and Daryl who would also accompany them, "Strange indeed. Come on, let's wait by the car. Shane gave me the keys after all." She might not have favored the cop, but she was thoroughly surprised when he'd passed the keys off to her on the side. He'd said he trusted her with them, or something like that.

They left the RV once Andrea was certain she had everything she'd need for a supply run. It wasn't exactly an easy situation to predict so they'd just packed the essentials. The air was still fresh and nippy at first light, though it was the farthest thing from cold down in Georgia. Jolene was half glad she was here instead of further up north where the winters would be anything but kind without proper heating and clothing.

Daryl was already waiting by the car when they got up to the driveway, but Glenn was still nowhere in sight, "You didn't kill him did you?" Jolene teased when they approached. Andrea's face grew confused from the inside joke while Daryl continued to scowl. Maybe he wasn't a morning person, but then again, he was never one to smile much anyways.

"Hard to do that when I haven't even seen him yet. Little prick better get his ass movin', we don't got all Goddamn day." Daryl growled in aggravation.

"Here he comes now." Andrea said while interrupting Daryl in mid-rant.

Glenn was puffing down the driveway with a large bag strapped to his shoulder. His eyes were tired, but he smiled just the same, "Sorry for holding things up, I went to get the map from Rick since none of you did."

"Yeah, oops." Jolene muttered, "Thanks for remembering Glenn."

"No problem." He breathed, "So, who's driving?"

She held up the keys in their faces, "Looks like I am, thanks to Shane."

"Oh Hell no, I ain't gettin' in a car where yer drivin." Daryl disputed, "You've got it all backwards up there in Canuck country with them kilometers and shit."

Jolene felt her eye twitch in irritation, "Oh right, this is because I'm Canadian isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, now give me them keys before ya drive us to the coast." He held his hand out impatiently but she didn't make a move to give him the keys either. Andrea and Glenn were watching the conversation awkwardly off to the side while she stared hard at Daryl. He seemed over his initial embarrassment about the photo from last night and now he was being deliberately rude to her. She figured it was his defensive response, and she sighed in defeat while dropping the keys into his palm, making sure to touch his hand in the process just to tease him.

"Shotgun." She smiled sweetly while he glared at her. He pulled back from her, taking two steps away in the process while going around to the driver's side.

"I hate sitting in the back." Glenn whined.

"Tough shit." Andrea shot humorously while getting into the car as well. Jolene followed after and once again Glenn was the last to join them, "What time do you think we'll be back?" She asked while taking one last look at the farm house before it started to disappear in the distance as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Hopefully before it gets dark." Was Jolene's reply.

It had been a wise decision to settle for the hybrid down the road. The thing was real quiet and they wouldn't have to stop and syphon for gas there or back, though Rick had insisted that they take two Jerry cans with them. Jolene kept her face angled against the window, trying to fight off the sleep that always came to her when in a car. She hadn't slept well last night, though that wasn't really anything to write home about. Everyone else was just as silent, though it wasn't a comfortable one.

"So uh, elephant in the room; this is the most awkward car ride ever right?" Glenn said at last, and Jolene couldn't contain her chuckle.

"You'd think we'd have loads to talk about by now." Andrea countered, "We still don't really know each other all that well though. Maybe we should share something's about ourselves?"

"Well, you already know I delivered pizza." Glenn spoke.

"You did?" Jolene asked in surprise, "This is the first time I've heard about it."

"Must suck being the newbie of the group."

"Not as much as you might think Glenn."

"You're going to stay with us though right?" Andrea asked the very same question that she must have heard countless times. Daryl moved in his seat, and she figured he must have been listening intently for her answer.

"Nothing's ever set in stone anymore so I can't exactly promise anything."

"But you would never leave intentionally?" Andrea asked rather hopefully.

"I might, if I saw something close to evidence that led me to believe that James was nearby, alive or not, I have to know either way."

"Must be nice…to love someone like that." Andrea murmured.

Jolene didn't have a response to follow that so she sat quietly. She figured it was love that compelled her to continue her search, though she figured James was just as eagerly searching for her…probably more. The car lapsed into silence again, while every once and awhile a walker could be spotted on the side of the road, wandering aimlessly; poor bastards.

For Daryl, listening in on that conversation had been painful and he could feel his brow was furrowed deep into his own face of concentration and annoyance. It was difficult not to get distracted, and their choice of conversation hadn't been one he'd wanted to sit in on. He couldn't explain it or nothin', but he hated the thought of Cherry in love with some other guy who wasn't even around, made his gut feel funny like he had the flu or sumthin'. He would've thought things to be strange between them now that she was aware he'd been keepin' her picture from her. Maybe she wasn't clear on the reasons, but he knew he'd kept it simply because he liked to look at her and it was easier in a photo than from afar at camp. And then she'd gone and done the surprisin' thing by lettin' him keep it; what was that all 'bout? It was a thought he'd gone over in his head while he was tryin' to find sleep, that and he kept replayin' the sound of her laugh in his head.

She was doin' a good job of directin' him off the map. Him makin' fun of her Canadian measurements had just been an excuse so he could drive and ignore the others durin' the duration down the highway. It seemed better for a man to be doin' the drivin' anyways and she looked much better sittin' beside him playin' second fiddle. She had brought the crowbar again and he was still waitin' to be impressed by her with that thing. Perhaps it was a bit weird to be wishin' that they ran into walkers, but he was really hopin' to catch her in action just 'cause he'd never seen her fight them off as a woman before. Last run in they'd had with walkers, he hadn't been present with her in those woods.

"Do you think Rick and Shane will have any better luck finding Sophia?" She asked softly and he could feel her eyes on him, makin' him break out into a nervous sweat like a teenager.

"Better than us, nah, doubt that. They can't track worth a damn."

She snorted, "Well, neither can I, I just followed your lead."

"Yeah, but Sophia would've come outta hidin' when yer out there, she trusts you."

"You put too much faith in me, and not enough in yourself." She instead replied, quietly enough so only he could hear. He continued to stare ahead, getting lost in the endless passing trees on the sides of the road while he really thought about the meaning of her words. It was somethin' of a compliment and he didn't quite know how to take to that, 'specially since it came from her. He knew if his hands hadn't been occupied, he probably would have been bitin' his cuticle in contemplation; some habits were damn hard to break.

"I see buildings." Andrea exclaimed from her spot in the back. She sat up in her seat, peering out the window with a wide grin plastered on her full lips. None of them had bothered to buckle up, really, there wasn't a point anymore. The chances of a car wreck had suddenly slimmed down faster than a celebrity after giving birth. It was the least of their problems.

"Are we going to split into teams?" Glenn asked while eyeing the roofs of the building with an eager glint in his eyes. He was like a child at Christmas, ready to have at those stores like they were presents.

"It would go quicker." Jolene added, "We run the risk of getting swamped by walkers though."

"Two is better than one, and hey, I used to go into Atlanta alone to get supplies for the group, this should be a cakewalk."

"Dibs on Jolene." Andrea called. Daryl and she both looked over their shoulder to look at Andrea with quizzical expressions, "What? I can call dibs on a partner all I want."

"Do you think it's smart for you two to go alone though?" Glenn asked skeptically.

Andrea sent him a shrewd look, "Oh what, because we're women?"

"I didn't say that!" He cried innocently.

Jolene groaned while sinking further into her seat. Her first impressions about going into town were hopeful and filled with thoughts of silence, but that was proving to be a wrong assumption steadfast, "We'll be fine Glenn. We can plan a place to meet at after we've scoped out every store." Jolene attempted at rationalizing with the group.

"Is that alright with you Daryl?" Andrea asked.

"Shit, does it look like I care? I didn't even wanna come with you people."

"Then why did you?" She asked smartly. The tone she used on Daryl made Glenn and Jolene both want to cringe.

"Ya know what Blondie, that's none of yer damn business." He slammed down on the break so suddenly that everyone fell forward. Glenn and Andrea both fell smack into the front seats while Jolene felt her face collide with the hard windshield.

"What the Hell!" She cried out in pain while clutching her nose.

"Way to stop short Dixon, you nearly broke her nose." Andrea accused.

"No, it's fine." Jolene reiterated while assuring Daryl's concerned look, "Can we just stop fighting and get to what needs to be done?"

"Agreed. The drive here took longer than I thought it would and Rick expects us back before nightfall." Glenn said while popping his door open.

They all followed suit, making sure their weapons were in check while standing outside the car in the middle of the road beside the small shopping center "Never thought I'd see a Walgreens again." Jolene said thoughtfully.

"We'll go there than." Andrea announced, leaving no room for argument, "There are easily twenty shops in this area, so we'll take the left side and you guys can take the right."

"Guess she's taking charge." Glenn mumbled to Jolene.

"She's just…trying to find her place." Jolene guessed in return, "Have fun going with Daryl by the way."

"He doesn't talk much so it won't be any different than the last time I was with him in Atlanta."

"Oh no, you'll have lots to talk about this time." She shot him an uneasy look.

"Why?"

"I might have brought up the picture last night, and there's a small chance that you were mentioned."

"What?!" He cried, but Jolene was already walking away with Andrea towards the store, all the while shooting Glenn an apologetic look as he was left with the surly man.

"Glenn, hurry up." Daryl snarled about ten feet ahead as he already started towards the right side of the street. Glenn followed reluctantly, desperate to keep the distance in case Daryl decided to attack him with accusations. They went into a linens store, filled with quilts, pillows and towels that were strewn on the floor and shelves. Some had been dirtied with water damage or other foul liquids, though not much was taken.

"Do you think someone was here?" Glenn asked while handling a white goose down duvet. It seemed silly someone would even buy something so heavy down in Georgia, but they might have need for it in the winter months.

"Maybe, but that could've been months ago, look, nothin' else was really taken."

"Are you pissed at me?" Glenn asked hesitantly, though with enough motive to want to get the conversation over with.

"You really wanna talk 'bout this shit now?" Daryl deadpanned while shooting him an abrasive look.

"Kind of, I mean, Jolene seemed pretty calm about it."

"That's what's fuckin' strange ain't it?" Daryl began pacing while looking towards the back of the store, "She wasn't pissed at me neither, she was calm as shit like always."

Glenn frowned, "Really? I thought she would have flipped out on you."

"I thought that too, but she done and went all nervous like she'd gone and done sumthin' stupid." He rubbed a tired hand down his face, "These damn women always talkin', gonna lead me six feet under. You'd best be careful 'round Maggie, she talks 'bout you ya know."

Glenn dropped everything he was carrying suddenly, creating a huge racket while Daryl send him a tight look, "What?! What was she saying about me?"

"The fuck, no need to get all twitchy on me now, I ain't ever heard what she was sayin, I just know you were talked 'bout 'cause Cherry said so. They were talkin' 'bout every guy in camp."

Glenn was all red in the face, "Oh crap, Maggie must have told her we had sex."

"Real fuckin' smart. Ya think that farmer's gonna be pleased to hear what you were doin' with his daughter."

"Jolene won't tell Hershel." Glenn said more to assure himself than Daryl, "Maggie sure as Hell won't say anything."

Daryl shrugged, already bored with the dramas of Glenn's sex life, "Just so ya know, if ya ever go runnin' yer mouth 'bout me again, I'll cut you in ways that will make you useless to the farmer's daughter."

Glenn chuckled briefly before he noticed that Daryl was still frowning in seriousness. He might have just had a good poker face, but he didn't want to take chances, "Won't happen again."

Daryl nodded, "Good, now collect yer shit and keep quiet, Lord knows we're gonna be out here all day." He finished speaking just as a scream radiated from across the street from the other stores.

* * *

Jolene was strolling behind Andrea, who thought it would be productive to take a shopping basket through Walgreens as they circled the shelves. The place had maybe been ransacked once when the evacuation had first occurred, but much of the items were still intact in the rural town store. Being a pharmaceutical chain store, there wasn't much to be taken as real food, but it was stocked to the plenty with vitamins, over the counter medicines and other healthcare supplies that they took as their bounty.

"Look, they have shampoo." Andrea pointed excitingly. It was perhaps the first time she had smiled since before the CDC.

"Let's take a bottle back for everyone. It might take up room, but Rick can't kill us for wanting to be hygienic." Jolene said while picking up Pantene and Redken bottles.

"Glenn and Daryl might, but too bad for them."

Jolene quirked her lips, hating the attitude that Andrea had constantly been putting forth since Dale had taken her gun, "I'm going to take a look at the vitamins they have and the cold medicine. No use going through the end of the world with the flu."

"Make sure to pick up condoms." Andrea added.

Jolene smirked, "Why, are you planning on having sex with someone?"

"Well, you never know, and besides, if the group starts to get cozy it will be good to have protection. Imagine raising a child in all of this?"

"I can honestly say the thought has never crossed my mind." She admitted with a straight face, "You dodged my question though."

Andrea looked down at her feet, "You know how I asked you in the car about leaving?"

"Yeah." Jolene said while squinting her eyes in scrutiny, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, Shane has talked about leaving the group, and I want to go with him if he does. It would be a fresh start on things and I thought maybe you'd want to come and continue your search for James."

"And be the third wheel while you sleep with Shane?" Jolene joked.

"Well he didn't say anything about that, that was more of an idea in my head, but I seriously thought you'd want to come. He didn't think you'd go for it, but I had to ask."

"Hell." Jolene mumbled while scuffing her shoe across the floor, "I really do want to find him, but at what cost?"

"What, you don't think us three would stand a chance without this group? This group it's…it's a mess Jolene, come on, you have to see that or are you already too swayed by your great friendships with Daryl, Glenn and the farmer's daughter."

Jolene scowled while ignoring her first gripe about Glenn and Daryl, "What makes you think I'm friends with Maggie?"

"Andrea scoffed, "Oh please, I saw you two talking yesterday. I thought we were friends, you barely even know her."

"I know, which was exactly what I was trying to do; getting to know her." She rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm not having this conversation right now, it's counterproductive and we don't have the time to spare."

Andrea huffed, but she saw a lost cause when it presented itself and she didn't push the issue. Jolene didn't take it personally, though she was miffed about the idea of Shane wanting to abandon the group. He was a pain in the ass at the best of times, but they needed his strength and perhaps Andrea's too if she was trained up a bit. Hell, even Jolene could admit that she needed more work with a gun as well; she was at her best with something blunt in her hand like the crowbar she was carrying now. They didn't speak to each other much after that, only making the occasional nod of acknowledgment when one found an interesting item to take with them. When they were certain on having enough multivitamins and medicine, they started their way to the back of the store where the storage room awaited.

"We'd better hurry if we want to hit all the other stores today." Jolene commented, expecting no reply from Andrea.

"We'll check back there and then we'll leave." She agreed while signalling to the door.

Jolene didn't think about her next actions. Whether it was because she was still hot from the argument or if she had miraculously forgotten about the zombie Apocalypse had yet to be justified as her reason, but she casually reached forward and opened the door to the back room. Andrea immediately let out a shriek of terror when a walker came stumbling out, hissing and moaning like a sick cat. Jolene jumped back, brandishing the tool in hand as she swung the thing into the side of the temple of the walker. It went down in an underwhelming thud and she took note that it was wearing what used to be a white lab coat, "I think this was a Pharmacist." She muttered.

"Oh my God, there's more in here!" Andrea called frantically as she pointed to the left where a group of three had suddenly fallen upon them without their realization or consent.

"Pull out that ax and stop screaming." Jolene ordered while dropping the basket full of items she had been carrying. They were cornered in a bad position by the walkers at the back of the store, and now it was either kill or be killed. Andrea pulled out her hatchet just like she had been instructed to do, and her lips were set in a thin line between wanting to scream in fear and anger. Jolene took the first one coming straight at them by swinging her crowbar like she was at Fenway. Putrid blood splashed her clean shirt, and all she could think of was she picked a Hell of a day to wear white. Andrea lunged forward with some caution before sinking the sharp end of the weapon in the forehead of what used to be a grandmother in a pink shawl. Her upper strength surpassed Jolene's and she surprisingly made easy work of the third walker. Jolene could feel her own arms straining from the use of force she had to exert on the walker and she knew she wouldn't have likely been able to make the blade stick in the skull as well as Andrea had done.

"We're getting out of here, now!." Jolene stated while grabbing Andrea with her bloody hand on her arm. With their gathered items forgotten on the floor, they ran back down the aisles toward the glass doors of the store, only to be met with disappointment. Daryl and Glenn had been coming to them when they had heard the scream, but they had been stopped by more walkers that had flooded the streets which they were perilously attempting to fight off. The two women ran out the door to join them.

"Jesus, where the Hell did they come from?" Jolene asked aloud while slamming the crowbar down on a walker by Glenn's feet.

"No idea, we were swarmed when we came to help you guys. Was that Andrea screaming?" He asked as he prevented another walker with a blow from his machete. By now blood was spraying like a red rain all around them, and what cleanliness they had tried to maintain from the showers at the CDC had all but been wasted on fruitless efforts.

"Yeah, nervous reaction. We're OK though." Jolene added while getting a good look at their surroundings. They had been belted in by at least two dozen walkers, and Daryl's bolts wouldn't last long enough to save them all.

"We need to get the fuck outta here, back to the car." Daryl was saying while he shot a bolt out at a walker that had come dangerously close to his face.

"Find a weak spot in the line then and let's get the Hell moving." Jolene said while continuing to furiously attack with her weapon. The curved end of the tool lodged in deep in the sensitive flesh of the walkers that were trying everything to get at them. Lipless mouths were gnawing and biting into the air as they reached with their knobby fingers to try and grab for a fresh meal to taste. One fellow's head had been lobbed to the side, but it hadn't completely fallen off and it was clinging on by bits of tissue and muscles which were threatening to tear clean off. It was hard not to feel pity for them and even more so to convince oneself to hate them. Jolene envied Daryl's talented ability to go numb and not think while he was fighting to survive. With every blow she caused, she couldn't help but let her mind wander towards guilt and sadness.

"Where's Andrea?" Glenn asked suddenly. The three of them had closed in close together and somehow they had forgotten about the blond who was already up ahead, breaking through the band of walkers.

"Come on, hurry up!" She called just as she took off running towards the car that was just outside the town on the road.

Jolene swung her crowbar one last time before dislodging it from the head of the fallen walker, "Let's get the Hell out of here."

"We didn't get any supplies!" Glenn said aloud as he started to run.

"If Rick wants 'em so badly, he can come back here and get that shit himself." Daryl argued while pulling a staggering Jolene along with him. His grip was tight and shielding on her arm though she had little time to think on that. The walkers could be heard growling behind them as they ran faster to put as much distance between them and the town as they could. They spotted Andrea up by the car now, but she hadn't moved to get in, in fact, she seemed frozen in place.

"We have a problem." She told them just as they arrived. Her eyes were dim as she turned her attention back to the car, where everyone was able to spot the new death threat that was upon them.

"What the fuck!" Daryl shouted at the sight of the car now put up on concrete blocks. Someone, a living breathing soul, had taken their tires, leaving them stranded miles out from the farm.

"We're dead." Glenn whispered hopelessly, "You know what this means don't you? By the time they figure out we aren't coming back, it will be too late for them to send a car, Rick won't risk any others going out at nightfall."

"That means we're stuck out here until the sun rises…in the morning." Jolene finished softly.

"What do we do now?" Andrea asked, her voice laced with panic.

They turned their attention back to the vicinity of the town, where the walkers were still slowly creeping their way down the road to them. The way Jolene saw it, they had two options; either risk going back into the town to hold up in a store for the night, or risk going out into the woods, where they would be exposed to the elements and more walkers. Either choice was surely a death sentence, and for the moment, none of them could see a way out of Pandora's box. Jolene hadn't realized Daryl had never let go of her arm, actually, he was holding on tighter and he didn't seem to notice his own actions. She was grateful for it though, because it reminded her she was still alive, still breathing and still able to feel his heat that could outlast all this death.

* * *

_**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted**_  
_**Surrender to nothing, or give up what I**_  
_**Started and stopped it, from end to beginning**_  
_**A new day is coming, and I am finally free**_

_**Attack, 30 Seconds To Mars...**_

* * *

**Oh My God, they're stuck out in the town with Walkers! I'm cruel to leave it there, but I'm having fun messing with this little group. Now they know other people must be nearby to have taken their tires. This raid didn't exactly go the way they had hoped and now they have to spend the night surviving, fun right?! This can only mean more Daryl and Jolene moments now, and I have another flashback with James planned again too, so stay tuned for that. Thanks for all the R&R, I love my readers!**


	20. In Lonely Cars

**Thanks to ****, ****Soldier's Requiem****, ****Buckismith****, ****walter-needz-luv-2****, ****lilhanna****, ****lexinicole05****, ****alysonadele****, ****QueenGalacticaKitty****, ****babeelove****, ****JoleneXP****, ****stellarallie**** and ****sabrinastratman**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**BrodyMichael****: Sorry this took so long, I'm a person who actually gets busier over Christmas break, but I worked hard to finish this! Loving your story so far, and I was glad you told me about it, I love to encourage my own readers all the time! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe, yeah I totally had their tires stolen just so those two would be forced to make conversation, aren't I great! Any who, I'm glad Daryl didn't kill Glenn for that either, though something bad is bound to happen overnight in the town yet. Stayed tuned!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Haha, love that review! It really is the biggest asshole thing you can do in the ZA, leaving someone stranded like that! Something more for me to reflect on now! More James up next chapter, as I promised!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Yep, sorry for that cliffy and the prolonged time without an update. I get busy during the holidays. Hmm, well I liked Andrea in season one, and she's pretty chill in the comics from what I hear, but I definitely don't always agree with what they have her say or do on the show, and in season three she's been pretty brutal to watch. Glad you love Jolene though, I am getting to more of their moments now. James is up next chapter again, as promised!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Wow, I love all the guesses you all keep firing, and some of them are such good ideas that I may follow through with some of them yet, so that's a good thing. I already have planned my Sophia thing, and I think it will turn out for the better! Hehe, yeah sorry I had her go with Andrea last chapter but I needed to get Glenn and Daryl in a situation where confrontation could be made. More Daryl and Jolene in this one though!**

**NormanReedus****: As promised, I finally got my butt in gear and have updated! Longest I've ever gone without an update so far, and I don't want that to be a trend! **

**Buckismith****: Welcome, and thank you for the R&R. I hope you love what is to come!**

**alysonadele****: Well hello and thank you! Glad you are finding this awesome., and it makes my day when a reader comments about the music! It takes time to sift through songs to pick one that actually suits the chapter, and I am glad you like a lot of my choices! I will try and lessen up on those cliffy's now too!**

**JoleneXP****: Haha love the user name! Glad you have caught up with us, and I hope you continue to enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything but the OC**

* * *

"Let's hurry up and make a move here. Do we go back into town, or do we chance it out there?" Jolene asked as she gestured to the open road though to nowhere in particular.

"We could start walking back to the farm?" Glenn suggested in a wane attempt.

"Nah, it's already midday, we're runnin' outta light, and night's worse." Daryl said with all the assertiveness of a leader.

"This is a town, so there must be homes near here." Andrea said giving her two cents on the matter.

"Yeah, but how far? We don't want to take that risk, and we have to come back here before dawn or else we could miss the others." Glenn argued.

Jolene chewed on her lip nervously, "There are things we can use in there overnight; I say it's worth the risk to just hold up in a store." She took a chance look at each person and shrugged.

"Back to the quilt store then. We'll at least have a comfortable night's sleep." Glenn said along with her as he readied his machete once again. Everyone turned on the spot, getting into a tight formation to push back the line of walkers that had steadily gotten closer as they had spent their time dwindling in conversation. Jolene felt that her arm was somehow lighter without Daryl holding onto it and she felt chilled from the short distance between them. She couldn't explain her emotional reaction, but since she had found out about the picture, she felt a trust in him that went beyond what she could have ever predicted.

"This seems like a bad idea." Andrea mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Her pessimism was getting to the others, but arguing with her would only further empower her negativity and she had no more cause to be upset with their predicament than any other person present in the town.

"Of course it's a bad idea." Jolene murmured, "But now a days, what isn't?"

Glenn and Daryl both each sported their own shit-eating grins as they readied for the assault. By now the walkers had drawn closer, and Daryl had shouldered his crossbow, drawing out a knife instead. It was all part of the plan to get real up close and personal to the nasty bastards, letting them bring the fight down and away from the shops. Jolene wasn't too worried about the outcome, though her confidence in her leg was starting to falter. The thing had picked the inopportune time to lock up and tighten and what was worse was the stitching, it was itching like crazy. There wasn't much of a chance for her to ponder that though, everyone's immediate attention was on the hissing and howling of the traveling pack of walkers that seemed to thrive on the sight of their new meal.

"Stay close together." Glenn reminded at the last second before Daryl made the first attack with his knife. From there, everyone took it as their call to join in. Waiting at the edge of town might not have been the most strategic move to pull; it only seemed to give the walkers the upper hand. They moved faster downhill and it seemed as if wave after wave was coming at them like water on rocks. They were slashing through grey flesh as best they could muster, but it was difficult to not get separated when one person would be swarmed by two or more walkers. Jolene had managed to finish off a gibbled man with one shoe left on his twisted foot by a swing of the crowbar which was now badly stained and dripping with blood. She was right behind Daryl and Andrea as they moved closer to the vicinity of the shops.

"Jesus we need to keep movin'!" Daryl grunted out in an order, "Glenn c'mon!"

Glenn who had fallen behind was starting to get more swamped by the walkers back at the car while everyone else had successfully moved up towards the town, "I'm going back for him." Jolene announced as she took off in a sprint with Daryl and Andrea calling for her.

"Dammit, get yer ass back here!" Daryl was hollering, but she was already halfway to the car to pay him any mind.

"Glenn!" She hollered just as he fell backwards onto his ass rather unceremoniously after twisting his ankle. A walker was clawing to get to him, making hissing sounds like a cat hounding for its next meal. Just as his perilous struggle looked like it was coming to an end, Jolene made it to him, swinging her crowbar into the head of the walker, successfully killing it while breaking its neck in the process. A line of blood splattered across her pale face and she blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Holy shit." Glenn breathed as he looked up at her, "I was dead right there."

She reached for his hand with her bloodied one, pulling him up on his feet, "No time for that, we got to get going before Daryl has an aneurysm up there." They started to sprint back now with only a handful of walkers behind them. Glenn was holding tight to her hand, just like before at the CDC only this time it had been his ass on the line. He was limping badly from his injured ankle, but she thought he moved at marathon speed considering that. They made it back up to Daryl and Andrea, both who looked pissed off but pleasantly surprised by her valiant attempts to save a friend, "Quilt store." Glenn pointed forward, and they didn't stop to talk about what had gone down just yet, they still weren't out of the woods. The town was still filled from end to end with little pockets of walkers here and there and they immediately picked up on their suspecting presence. They made a beeline straight to the Quilt store that Glenn kept reassuring would be a sustainable place to hold up in. Jolene couldn't recall a time in her past mundane life in which she was required to use her fast speed, but they all made it by without having to waste any more strength or ammo on the dead. They landed into the store, Andrea and Daryl wrestling to close the door as the walkers started to claw after it.

"I don't know if the glass will hold, we should get to the back of the store. Once we're out of sight, they'll stop trying to get in here." Andrea said aloud, and it was an insightful enough of a suggestion that everyone was willing to believe at the moment. Jolene continued to drag Glenn with her to the back with some assistance from Daryl this time while Andrea stayed sharp from behind. Once or twice she or Daryl would share a look back at the door, the sounds of the walkers still emanating from the glass they were beating on. They eased Glenn down to the ground once they found a safe place behind compiling shelves that were either emptied of contents, or leant over after being pushed down. For a moment, only the sounds of their collective breathing could be heard while adrenaline continued to fly high and fast through their veins.

Daryl was sending a pointed look at her by now, and she sighed in defeat, sensing an impending lecture, "You look like you have something to say." She said with an impish smile.

"Yeah, ya gonna think next time before ya go off doin' sumthin' stupid like that?" He lectured and Andrea was sending her a tight look in full agreement with what he was saying.

"Are you seriously going to condemn me for saving Glenn's life?" She exclaimed, "If I hadn't done something, he would have been bitten."

"You should have let one of us go." Andrea pointed out.

"What would that have changed? You are no less important to the group than I am; I was just the first to make a move. It's done now, so can we just move on?" Her eyes surfaced to Daryl who was scowling something terrible at the ground.

"Can I say something?" Glenn asked, slightly frowning that no one had even bothered to ask his opinion by now, "It really was a close call, and though I would never ask anyone to throw themselves in front of a bullet for me, I think it's something to be grateful for that we are a close group to want to do those things. We should get passed this and move on, no one was hurt and right now I think we should focus on staying alive until morning."

There was a silent agreement made, and no one brought up the matter again, though Daryl still had a few choice words in his head about it, and it was difficult not to voice his opinion. Stupid idiot, he honestly hated bein' surprised by her dumb actions every other day, and what's worse was he shoulda been used to her bleedin' heart after the time he'd come to know her. He wasn't vain or nothin', but he was seriously worried she was gonna start to give him grey hairs before his time. Wasn't like he was charged to keep watch of her, that was just some imagined compromise he'd come up with for himself after stickin' her in the leg. Still, he was rather impressed with how she could swing the shit outta that crowbar, much better with that than she was with a gun anyways. He was hopin' someone would ask 'bout where she learnt to do that, just so he would be spared the awkwardness of doin' so. Besides, she was lookin' pissed at him anyways, though he wasn't entirely thrilled with her right now neither.

"What food have we got with us?" Andrea piped up after a lapse of silence. The noise from the door had dissipated, though it left everyone disillusioned.

"I had water in my pack, but I dropped it down by the car." Glenn muttered.

"I don't have anything either." Jolene said, "We've survived longer without food though, and it's only one night."

Glenn was fusing with his injury with a disgruntled look, "My ankle is killing me."

"Here, let me have a look." She scooted closer to him on the floor while Daryl and Andrea watched idly by with only some intrigue. It was actually pretty excitin' to Daryl to watch her in action, though he would never admit that even if his hands were tied. She was so smart and put together, a Hell of a lot different than what he expected outta the women he ever knew, "It's swelling badly, but it's not broken." Glenn hissed in pain when her hands lightly prodded the bruising area.

"I can't even move it now, it hurts too much."

"Probably after having to run back up here. You definitely can thank adrenaline for that."

"They had pain meds back at Walgreens." Andrea reminded, "Too bad we dropped everything."

"I could go back for them. I need to get something to tape it too, and this trip is starting to look like a waste of time if we don't at least have something to show for it." She stood up looking determined again after having spent every ounce of conviction earlier in the fight to stay alive. She picked up the filthy crowbar that was stained almost as badly as her pale face that was fouled with blood and dirt.

"Well you ain't goin' alone." Daryl told her with a scowl. He hated that he felt the need to volunteer, but she was so damn noble that he knew she would go alone and he didn't trust her to go with Blondie again, who felt the need to scream her lungs out every Goddamn time a walker showed its ugly face.

Jolene took a prolonged moment to stare at him, almost as if she was seeing through him and there was something sad in her eyes, "Fine then. Andrea you're going to have to look after Glenn until we get back."

"How long will that be?" She asked with nervousness evident in her voice.

Jolene looked to Daryl for help on that question, but he just shrugged, not really giving a shit about the time, "I guess that depends on how smoothly things go. Don't leave the store though, and keep your hatchet close."

Daryl started out to leave with Jolene following close by. It looked as if Andrea was ready to protest and he didn't wanna be around that when she started to nag, which seemed way too often. Outta the corner of his eye he could see Cherry followin', her steps light while her face was contorted into deep thinkin', making her look less than ready to go out there and finish what needed to be done, "Head up Cherry and quit over thinkin' everythin'." He demanded unkindly of her.

"It's difficult not to after everything that's happened. We have a bigger problem than walkers now don't we? Who stole our tires?"

He'd been thinkin' 'bout that a lot too, but he didn't feel it was anything to get enamored over, "Another group passin' by…how the Hell should I know? They didn't do nothin' other than leave us stranded here by accident. We beg, steal and borrow shit that ain't ours either, so what's the problem?"

"They were too quiet and too quick. Whoever acted on stealing what was ours obviously had tools to get the job done, and how come we didn't see tire tracks leading away from here again?"

He huffed, hatin' how deadest she was on provin' her point, "See, this is why you get panic attacks. Ya gotta quit with all that thinkin' or yer gonna end up on yer ass again, and I don't wanna have to drag you outta here."

He nearly winced at the murderous look she was sending him, "I hear that way too often; to stop overthinking everything. At least I'm taking the time to be careful." Her voice faded off as they approached the glass doors. They hadn't been in the quilt store for even an hour, but already the walkers had dispersed from the town, or at least, from what they could see, "Where'd they go?"

"Hell, I don't wanna stick 'round long enough for 'em to all come back now, let's get movin'." He pushed the door open, letting her leave first just so he could keep an eye on her as often as he would be able to. It was gettin to be late in the day, and the late summer season had the sun setting quicker than usual. Clouds were tumbling overhead, and he suspected a storm would come roiling in on them during the night.

"More rain?" Jolene asked as she turned her head up to the sky, "Seems like so long ago since that last happened."

Daryl wanted to get off that subject fast. The last time it rained, he had shot her in the woods when she had tried to leave. Maybe he should be pattin' himself on the back for such a rash decision; it at least got her to stay. He wasn't one for bein' with groups, but he liked that she was here over that fiancé of hers that they first thought had been travelin' with them, "We could use a good shower after all this shit. You look like Hell."

She rubbed at the line of blood on her face and smiled, "Oh be still my heart. You sure know how to make a lady feel good about her appearance." She teased while rolling her eyes unfazed.

Daryl watched her back go on ahead, but he couldn't move his feet. What she had said made him feel sick to his stomach even if she was just bein' playful. Yeah, he knew he sucked with words and he wished he was a Hell of a lot better with that kinda thing. Here he was, a grown ass man, and he was actin' no better than a shy kid in grade school. _Suck it up pussy and get yer feet movin' before ya scare her off with that behavior. _He mighta been tellin' himself that, but it sounded more like somethin' Merle woulda said to him. He then wondered what Merle would have been like 'round Cherry. She wasn't exactly someone his brother woulda ever thought of as a good fuck, and that was probably a good thing. She wasn't judgmental 'bout their type of people though, and Merle probably would have respected her for that, just the same as he did.

He caught up to her again just as she reached the doors to the Walgreens, and she rose a brow up at him in inquiry "Good thing I didn't hold my breath. What took you so long?"

"Took a page outta yer book and got caught up in my thoughts. It really ain't that hard though."

"Yeah well, if you start having panic attacks, I can't guarantee I'll be able to carry you back."

"I reckon you couldn't. You have weak arms to go along with those chicken legs of yers."

She chuckled in the back of her throat, "Well, if that's your polite way of saying I'm thin, than thank you."

He didn't respond after that as their attention turned to the inside of the Walgreens. Everything was still as when she had left it with Andrea, though the smell of the rotting corpses in the back was starting to hit the entrance doors. This wasn't the worst thing though, it would keep other walkers disinterested if any came lurking back into the town. Jolene thought it was bizarre that the group had cleared out as quickly as it had, though they might have been the very same walkers from the highway, "This shouldn't take long."

"You say shit like that, that's when we run into problems." Daryl countered. She wondered if he ever knew how clever he actually was with the comebacks. They made her smile at least twice a day if she was around him enough.

"Let's just hope luck is on our side." She retraced her steps back to the exact aisle they had dropped everything to cut and run. She knelt down, starting to dig through what now seemed like useless items in preference to find something she could use to ease Glenn's agony. Daryl was keeping watch while his eyes surfaced to the incapacitated walkers that Andrea and she had disposed of.

"Ya got a mean swingin' arm."

She looked up at him surprised, "I do my best."

"Where'd ya learn that from?"

"Well." She let out a long breath while collecting her thoughts, "I lived in Boston before this. If you don't learn a thing or two about baseball, you're likely to get ostracized from the community in a week." She was half joking, though some of James' friends had been huge baseball nuts that spent more time at Fenway than at work. She ended up playing a lot of backyard games herself, and her pitching arm was weaker than her ability to knock a few balls off the bat.

"You left Canada for him?" Not exactly the question she had been expecting from Daryl, and she frowned at the tone he had directed it in, almost appalled by her.

"I didn't do anything for him, I happen to be a free thinker." She snapped coldly, "This isn't a topic I want to share with you."

"Whatever." Her bad mood didn't change his curiosity and she certainly hadn't come close to hurting his feelings with her attitude, "Shit."

Her expression changed into wonder as she looked up at him, "What?"

He dragged her up by her elbow suddenly and she caught his line of sight to a group of walkers that had yet to take notice of them from at the front of the store. She managed to snap her mouth shut before making a noise as Daryl started to walk them back into the storage room, both of them taking care to step over the dead pharmacist, "Where did they come from so fast?" She hushed while he pushed her gently back against the wall.

"They mighta been in here the whole time. Doesn't matter now, they're gonna smell us in here."

"How many are there?"

He looked passed the small space of the doorway before returning back to her, "Only five. If ya have everythin' then let's get movin' back. Doesn't seem like they all left the area just yet."

"I have what I need for Glenn, but unfortunately I couldn't grab too much extras for camp." Had they been more prepared-and still had a car-the trip might have been pulled off as a success.

"Keep close behind me. I don't need yer skinny ass wanderin' off no more."

If that was his attempt at concern then she was flattered by reacting in a shy smile that thankfully he didn't see. For a brief moment, she felt young again and was reminded of what it felt like to be nervous, a welcome change in her books. The thought was quickly pushed aside when she set her head right while casting all matters of juvenile thoughts from her head. They only had to walk back the length of the store, and Daryl was silent as a whisper on his feet while she ghosted behind. The walkers picked up their scent before they even made a peep, and moans and groans started to expel from the rancid faces, "You ugly son-a-bitch." Daryl said just before taking out the first walker that had wandered close to them.

"This is getting old fast." Jolene said out of breath as another walker fell from the end of her weapon.

"Get yer ass back to that store, I'll follow." He started to shove her forward, but her feet remained rooted to the ground.

"What, and leave you here, are you crazy?!"

"Jesus Christ on the cross, I don't got all damn day to convince you."

"Good, because I'm not leaving you here alone." Her satisfied smile seemed to end the argument just as the last of the walkers came around the last aisle, cutting close around the corner. It was something they made short work of, and she stood by waiting as he collected his bolts back from the heads of the walkers. Her own eyes widened as she looked outside the store again and spotted more geeks hanging over near the quilt store, "Oh shit, there's still more out there."

"Cause we moved too early and they heard us. Shoulda made Glenn piss and moan a'lil longer before goin' out here." He grunted while brushing passed her to the door, "Looks like we'll be makin' a run for it, 'cause there's more down by the car again too. Just the fuckin' day we've had."

"The sun's going down." Jolene hadn't realized she had said it aloud until she was tossed a funny look by Daryl, "Sorry, just an observation."

"Don't matter. It's kinda nice to have someone point out the obvious." He grinned for a short moment and then it was gone as he pushed open the door of the Walgreen's gesturing for her to go first again. She dashed out with as much grace that she had ever known and already the cries of the walkers were lost in the air around them. Making a dash for it wasn't going to help this time; they'd have to clear a path through first since their door had been blocked on the other side.

Her hand shook on impact as she send a tremor down on the head of the first stray walker that came wandering her way. The muscles in her arms were tiring perhaps a bit more haggard than even her lungs from all the exertion, "Come on, hurry up!" She called sternly as Daryl started to lag behind, taking out more walkers than was even necessary for them to escape.

The man was overzealous in very few aspects of his life except when it came to hunting with that weapon of his and Jolene was on the fence on whether to praise or curse the thing if it was going to get him killed. By now she had made it to the door of the store again, and Andrea and Glenn had kept well hidden from her view, perhaps the only thing deterring the walkers from attempting to enter. Daryl was halfway across the road yet the expanse looked miles apart for her and she wasn't sure if he was ever going to make it back to her again. She had her nose pressed up on the glass from the outside, viewing him as he went ahead with his attack. Everything was slow, and her feet were retreating back to him just as she spotted a walker to his left that had the jump on him. She'd always been a quick runner, but at that moment she had gone faster than thought possible. Even if it pained her arm, tearing every muscle she had, she brought that crowbar back with her shoulders and released it in a mighty swing all over the back of the head of the rotten teenager. Daryl, who had finally taken a second to notice her was stunned by the dead thing lying at her feet, twitchy every so often with the hook end embedded into the nervous system.

"Good thing I stayed." She said seriously, now no trace of humor to be found in her voice as she stared at him with cold, accusing eyes. Maybe it was worry he was also seein', but he felt like someone had shut the lights out on him, pullin' a bag over his head even.

"Hell, it's supposed to be the other way around; me savin' you."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you die to save you your pride unfortunately."

The usual sounds of hissing and moans continued to play around them as he grabbed her by the waist with his strong hands, "C'mon." They staggered back into the quilt store, both of their backs slamming against the glass door to keep it closed before Daryl let her go long enough to barricade it with more overturned shelves. She was puffing from exhaustion that had finally caught up to her, and a searing pain started in her thigh. She let go of her control, allowing the pain to settle in as she let out a gasp and fell flat on the floor.

"Shit, what now?" Daryl asked as he came down beside her on the floor.

"I think I tore my stitches open." She groaned while pinching her eyes shut, "Considering, that's not the worst news we've had all day."

"Ain't exactly peachy, we ain't got nothin' to fix that."

"I'll live. I can just bandage it as best I can until morning, but now can you drag me back to Glenn?"

He sat himself into a respectable position before grabbing her hands gently between his own. She raised her stiff body from the ground, sitting with her legs bobbling together on the floor. Before he could protest, she wrapped Daryl into an awkward sitting hug, one in which he didn't respond. He might have even stopped breathing as her forehead rested on his collarbone, eyes closed while content to breathe again, "Daryl, I'm glad I stayed with you."

It might have come out muffled, and maybe he didn't hear her so she didn't expect an answer right away, if even at all. His heart beat was starting to rest at a normal pace again while he kept his arms away from her at his best efforts. She finally felt him breathe through his nose again, the warm air puffing onto the short hairs on her head from the angled position they were in as he finally spoke softly, "Ya know what…I am too."

* * *

_**What a way to live,**_  
_**Back of your class,**_  
_**The end of the line-**_  
_**You're always last,**_

_**You can be,**_  
_**Oh, so mean,**_  
_**I just can't see,**_  
_**No in-between,**_  
_**You know what the sun's all about,**_  
_**When the lights go out**_

_**When The Lights Go Out, The Black Keys...**_

* * *

**Gawd what a difficult chapter for me, and I can't really explain why. I was pretty busy with Christmas of course, and I hope all of yours were well too! I get most excited about the food to honest, though I did take a whole day off to sit through season one of The Walking Dead again (those were good times huh?) Glad I got more Daryl and Jolene time, and I felt some sort of chaste embrace was vital here (no kiss yet though) As I said, James would appear in another flashback and so that comes next chapter. Thanks for all the R&R, and let's welcome another year, woo hoo 2013!**


	21. Yesterday You Were Here With Me

**Thanks to ****thedevilsnightmare****, ****A Lonely Lily****, ****jomaxrox****, ****emorris5****, ****Bewildered****, ****Sstrat****, ****nanatic21****, ****isopt****, ****Silver Dreamcatcher2525****, ****Regin****, ****kellbells**** and ****AsheeCakes07**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**FanFicGirl10****: Argh I am a tease, and I really hope I don't make you cry after this chapter, I swear I have great moments between them planned in the next few chapters coming up, but I had my reasons for holding back this chapter! So don't hate me too badly!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: I love taking it slow between them, it's Daryl and he isn't exactly relationship prone and I have to work into that. I haven't read too many Daryl fanfics yet, but I hear that many of them are rushed, so I am glad I am doing it justice. They have some setbacks here again, but I will eventually get to the good stuff too so you don't all keel over. More James is here!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: I had fun with the trip, and now…uh, I hope you don't all hate me too much, and I promise I have stuffed planned that's supposed to happen between them in like the next two chapters, but I needed this setback one first. Hope no one hates me too much after this one! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha, yeah in season three I'm really losing hope in Andrea, even more so than in season two. Everyone bitched about Lori, but the way she died made me kind of forget that now. Yeah she made mistakes, but what the Hell, it's the ZA! Oh man when Andrea shot Daryl, that shits personal and I think we all virtually reached through our TV screens to hit her! Glad that was cute, and I have some great stuff coming up for them in about two chapters, but um, don't hate me for the end of this one OK?! **

**Regin****: Glad you are into it and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the OC**

* * *

_Jolene held the cold perspiring drink in her hand as she watched the game progress in the park with James and their friends. She said theirs, though they were more of his good friends and she still felt like the outsider. Funny, she was never much of a beer drinker until she'd starting going to games at Fenway with him. Of course, a Fenway Frank washed down with a plastic cup of cold beer was practically Heaven to anyone who had tried it. There was something serene about the wet sweat of the cup leaking onto her hand under the Boston sun that made her smile for all the wrong reasons. _

_A kiss on the cheek from behind, "I think we need your swinging arm." James said as he sat down beside her, surprising her as he took the can from her hand and took a generous swig for himself, "Or are you trying to avoid sunburn?"_

_She spared a short giggle, it making her sound younger than when they had first met, "It's the only downside to having red hair. You just want my help because you are losing terribly."_

"_We are down, and a guy could really use your help." The left corner of his mouth rose in a crooked grin, one that used to drive her crazy because he was usually being a cocky prick. _

"_I'll consider that." She smiled falsely. In truth, she had sat out of the game to be with her thoughts. It had been James' idea to drag her outside as a distraction, and bless him for trying, but it wasn't working. She been back to work for a week now, after sitting off for a month after her D&C, and between her and no one's business she could use the time to preoccupy her thoughts. This had been her first miscarriage, only it had been incomplete and she had to have the procedure done to prevent infection. The doctors had it narrowed down to a Hormonal problem that she couldn't produce mature eggs which meant there was almost no chance she could fall pregnant in the future, and it would be nothing short of a miracle if it she did but she didn't want to gamble with the heartbreak again; her and James both. _

_The end of a wooden bat nudged her lightly on the arm and she looked up to see James giving her that same sympathetic look that made her pity him more than herself, "You're thinking about it again?"_

_Yes, "No." She lied before forcing a chuckle, "How would you feel about going to Africa?" _

"_Africa?" He asked in plain confusion._

"_Yeah, do you think you could take the time off?" _

_He scratched a hand through his dark hair that was starting to stick to his neck and forehead from the heat of the game, "Maybe, but for when and for how long?"_

"_A month. I want a chance to help people down there, and I realize it would seem strange to leave you behind for so long." The distance their relationship had carried them, she doubted she had ever spent more than a days' time without seeing him now. _

"_Well…shit, why not?! Let's go to Africa!" He exclaimed before kissing her full blown on the mouth. Obnoxious whistles and jeers were thrown from their friends just off in the field, but that didn't stop him from unleashing many labors of his love on her. She was met with his blue eyes when he pulled away and they were smiling, "Too bad we have to get shots first, or can you give them to me?"_

_It was always like that; him giving her suggestive tasks because of her profession, and she would slap him lightly on his chest, "What, you really want me to give you a needle in the butt?" His face fell into one of horror, "Yeah, I didn't think so."_

* * *

"Was it hot in Africa?" Glenn asked while she continued to bandage his swollen ankle. She decided to tell a cheerful story to keep him occupied, though she was having more difficulty ignoring her own pain radiating from her thigh bleeding through her dark pants. She hadn't done anything about that yet, though Daryl was likely to speak up soon because he kept giving her looks that he thought she didn't see in the dark of the store.

"Well yes Glenn, it was actually hot in Africa."

Andrea laughed, "Stupid question."

"Oh yeah, all laugh at the injured kid." Glenn muttered just as she taped the last of the bandage, "All done?"

"I did as best as I could do with what I had, but I can probably do a better job back at the farm where there's light." She kept her tone hopeful that someone would actually be back for them by morning. It seemed like proper sense that Rick and the group wouldn't leave all four of them out there, they were too prominent to the group to be left behind.

"So, finish your story, what happened in Africa?" Andrea pushed impatiently. She seemed thrilled to be hearing about the experience, living it vicariously through her. Seeing as far distance travel was now out of reach, it wasn't such a dubious thing to be doing. Jolene had always wanted to visit New Zealand so hopefully she could find someone in camp who had already been there.

"Africa was great, though it wasn't exactly a holiday because I spent most of the time working." It did her heart good at the time though, and she left out the part about her having to get away from the depression that had torn through her after the miscarriage. Maybe Daryl already suspected it, but otherwise she didn't feel the need to inform Glenn or Andrea about that.

"That must have been fun for James." Glenn said sarcastically.

"Hey it wasn't all bad." She defended, "We spent most of our time together actually, and he even volunteered to help where he could. We got engaged there too."

She said it was such frankness that everyone was sporting their own weird looks at her. Perhaps she should have sounded more excited, but she couldn't bring herself to that extend of emotions anymore, and besides, it had been so long ago or felt like it anyways, "That's a nice place to have it happen." Andrea said finally.

Jolene shrugged, "Yeah, it was…nice."

"Where's your ring from before?"

She reached under her white shirt that had been browned and blackened from the blood, "Right here where I know it's safe."

"Hey, you guys missed the well walker yesterday." Glenn interrupted suddenly. Andrea smiled along with him while Daryl and Jolene both sat with blank faces, "It happened when you were already both out looking for Sophia in the morning."

"Go on then and tell the story. It's not exactly like we have much else to do to pass the time." Jolene urged on while she pulled her legs up to her chest, making the pain worse as she winced. There was Daryl, frowning at her again like it was his problem, but she didn't say anything and neither did he. Glenn and Andrea took turns at retelling parts of the story, and she shifted once or twice when Glenn said he had went down in the well as bait. It was probably because he was her friend and she cared, but the pain was getting worse in her leg and she felt like she was twitchy with every turn of her head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Andrea asked, right up in her face in fact and she hadn't even noticed her move, "You're whiter than the sheets in here."

"Damn stitches." She murmured with her impatience and despair for her own weaknesses, "They definitely tore open."

"Take off your pants, let me see." Not only Jolene tossed Andrea a look, but Glenn and Daryl also, "What…if they need to be bandaged?"

She sighed in defeat, realizing there was truth and concern to the statement, even though pulling her pants down in front of two men left less than what was to be desired in her mind, "Fine, but I need something to use as a wrap."

"The sheets." Glenn suggested.

It didn't take long for Daryl to use his knife and cut up the new sheets as best he could into long enough strips to be used as bandages. Jolene attempted to keep her modesty and humility at a high as she stripped down from her pants, while both Glenn and Daryl cast their eyes to the apparent fascinating floor. Andrea spared her an apologetic look as she handed her the homemade bandages, "Do you need help?"

She sat on her opposite leg while getting a good look at the bleeding injury. Only half of the stitching had torn open, perhaps making it more uncomfortable as blood lightly trickled, "I don't have anything here to disinfect it. All I can do it bandage for now until we get back. I don't think I'll need Hershel's help this time." She took the sheet material between her fingers from Andrea and started to wrap her injury with enough tightness to prevent more blood loss. Damn her weak platelets, she didn't want to pass out, especially with Daryl around, she'd done that enough to him. "It's going to be difficult to pull my pants up. Wish I'd brought shorts."

"I'll help you in the morning. You and Glenn should sleep right now. Me and Daryl can handle watch."

Daryl stood up on impulse after hearing his name volunteered. He was actually lookin' for a reason to get away from them anyways, "I'll take first." His voice was strained and quiet, a bad result of feelin' uncomfortable after havin' to sit it on whatever awkward conversation these people decided to bring up. He knew they mustn't have been doin' it on purpose, but they chose piss poor conversation topics, ones that he made a habit of avoidin' if he could help it. Cherry takin' her pants off was one of those things that went hand-in-hand with the nauseated feelin' he got whenever she startin' discussin' her life outside of this Hell. He hated it, but every time she brought up that ol' man of hers, he felt invisible.

'_Stop bein' so stupid, she actually wants to be friends with you.'_ But no matter how many times he repeated that over in his head, he was left more unsatisfied with himself and this God awful situation turnin' him bat shit crazy. He didn't wanna end up like Shane, pinin' over some other man's rhubarb, Hell, he wasn't even sure if things were like them between them. He knew they weren't for her, but he couldn't come to terms with his own feelin's either and he blamed that on a shitty childhood that had whisked him away from good feelin's like love and friendship, 'specially with a woman. Engaged in Africa, shit, he'd only ever seen it in old magazines at the clinic whenever he had to take Merle in. They were on some different wavelengths there, and he wasn't certain if the end of the world could even sew that distance together.

But, what the Hell was wrong with her? She was bein' stupid lookin' for friendship with him anyways and he didn't want her touchin' him again if he could help it. Bad enough he was out here when that little girl was lost, and he was lettin' the mother down too. He knew his only reason to go out here wasn't to appease Rick, he'd gone simply 'cause he felt it was some misplaced duty. Guilt was a cruel bastard that hadn't let go of him since the moment he'd stuck her but good in the leg, and it only increased when she told him 'bout her problems of not bein' able to have kids. That wasn't on him though, that was on a whole nother power all together.

He parked himself down on the floor, watching the outside as it started to rain, just like he knew it would. Little silent rumbles of thunder were good at lightin' up the small town to his view, though there was nothin' out there to be seen other than the rain peltin' down on the windows. He was consciously aware of someone comin' up from behind him, and he almost groaned when Blondie sat down, waitin' for another chat with him, "Whatcha want now?"

She was smilin' like she knew some damn secret he wasn't in on, "Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to talk to you?"

"Shit, I don't know. Ya seem to think we're pals just 'cause you went with me into those damn woods that one time."

"Well, in my defense you did tell me your lost in the woods story. I wanted to ask you something."

He huffed, "And you ain't gonna go anywhere until I answer, is that it?"

"Just hear me out." She pleaded, "You've had to realize at some point that some of us are the outsiders of the group, dancers without partners really. Me, you, Shane and Jolene, we don't really belong here do we?"

He frowned, though he wasn't sure if she could make that out in the dark, "What you getting' at with all this?"

"My point is: do you really think they'd notice if we just up and left one day? I think us four would stand a better chance without the others. I've already asked Jolene about it, and I think she'd go."

Well shit, this was the first he was hearin' 'bout that, and he felt disgusted and betrayed that she would even think of leavin' with those two, 'specially Officer friendly, "I gotta look for that little girl. Y'all can leave if you want, but I ain't goin'."

Something of curiosity registered on her face, "Even if Jolene left, you'd stay with the others?"

"The Hell's that supposed to mean huh?!" Forgetting himself for a moment, he raised his voice at her, "She ain't mine to be lookin' after, the fuck is yer problem?"

"You mean what am I thinking?" She rebutted, "I'm thinking that Jolene is a friend of yours and I don't think you want to throw that away just yet. She's one of the first things you've done right."

He snorted condescendingly, "Yeah I done right by her when I shot her in the leg huh?"

Andrea sighed with a petulant look, "Fine. I'll come spare you in an hour." Her footsteps faded back to the others, leaving Daryl alone to keep watch which was fine by him. He continued to think about what she said, and though he had nothin' better goin' on, there wasn't no way he was ever gonna leave with them people. There was sumthin' 'bout findin' Sophia that weighted heavily on him, but Hell be damned if he could think up an excuse as to why. If Cherry wanted to leave with them then that was her business, he wasn't gonna try and stop her. He thought that the likeliness of Shane wantin' to leave was pretty far-fetched anyhow, the man was a parasite that had attached himself but good to someone else's family and Blondie was too blind to see that. He always thought she wasn't too observant anyways.

Tonight was one of those nights that when it rained it poured, and the sounds of the storm were likely to keep everyone awake. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to sleep tonight anyhow, not with everythin' that was goin' on in his head. He didn't have much to keep himself distracted, and he hated bein' left with his thoughts at a time like this. It came to mind that he still had the photo to look at, but he couldn't bring himself to do it knowin' she was only just a stone's throw away. He wasn't gonna be able to look at it again, and he didn't have any reason 'bout that neither.

* * *

It was as early in the morning as it could get when Andrea went around waking everyone. There were still traces of darkness outside, and a muddy town showed what was left after the long storm from the night before. Jolene hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep, instead spending her time thinking through the rain about numerous things that decided to hassle her. She had already forced her jeans back up around the bulky bandage and the tightness seemed to numb the pain in her thigh. Glenn was rolling his ankle around and though she could see him grimace, the pain had obviously subsided from what it was yesterday. Daryl was pacing around the floor and it was grating on her nerves. She had a bad habit of feeding off of others emotions, and the mood was riled the moment she opened her eyes from pretend sleep.

"What do we do now, hang around for them to get back here?" Andrea asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Best start walkin' the road. If they're comin', they'll spot us. 'Sides, we can't be waitin' here in hopes they're comin', if we leave now, we'll make it back to the farm before sundown." Daryl said while shooting her a reproachful look that neither Glenn or Jolene understood.

"And how do you expect Glenn and Jolene to walk that far a distance?" Andrea shot back. Glenn had been right when he said he heard the two of them arguing last night when Daryl had taken first watch. They had been too stifled by the shelves to be able to pick up on the words, but the clear looks of annoyance they shared at one another made it evident.

"It's only a sixteen kilometer walk." Jolene reasoned before Daryl shot her a funny look.

"You mean ten miles there Canada, that's enough of that shit. You gonna live in this country, at least learn the metric system."

She bit her tongue to keep from retorting something sour. Apparently someone was in a pissy mood today, and Jolene knew him well enough to not blame it on early rising; Daryl was always the first up at camp, "Right, can we just get going?"

He huffed, heading for the door and everyone took that as his answer. There wasn't much point in grabbing what they couldn't carry for perhaps an impending long distance, so any quilts that had looked suited for their taking for the upcoming winter months were sadly left behind. It was clear as a bell outside, no more clouds in the sky and no more walkers in town with the exception of the dead ones left behind from yesterday's brawl. If it was possible, the corpses smelt worse after having been rained on in which the water had contributed to the decomposing. Jolene could see Glenn suck in a breath as his eyes began to water. She was pretty much used to odd smells in the hospital, but this beat any of those to shame.

"Should we look around for anything?" Andrea asked as they started to pass by the buildings.

"Why?" Daryl asked shortly, "We can't afford the extra weight, and I ain't wastin' anymore time here with you people."

He continued on ahead of the group while Jolene slunk over to Andrea, "What did you say to him last night?"

She frowned and tossed a look back, "What makes you think I said anything?"

"Oh please, me and Glenn could hear you, the walls of that place were thin. I hope you realize that whatever you said was the wrong thing."

"And suddenly you're the expert now?" Her thin eyebrows rose as she looked over at Jolene, "Maybe you should have been the one having a conversation with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She affronted.

"Nothing bad…I just think you two have more to talk about than you realize. You're rather close aren't you?"

Jolene felt her eyes narrow, "I don't think I like what you're implying."

Andrea just shrugged as they passed the last of the shops before hitting open road. The mint green car was still untouched, put up on the blocks like it had been last night. The bag that Glenn had initially dropped on the ground laid untouched, and he limped over to pick it up, "I've got water." He tossed a bottle back for the women to share before catching up to Daryl, who was walking up ahead and stiff as a board with tension. Jolene watched their interaction, though she was more focused on Daryl at the moment just because of what Andrea had conspicuously told her. Did Andrea know something that she didn't, or was she just assuming the situation between her and Daryl had something going on simply based on association? Either way she didn't expect it was cause for concern at the moment, she was more preoccupied on finding Sophia. The farm hadn't seemed to have solved any problems for them yet, and now there was the issue of perhaps another group nearby. She suspected Rick would want to find extra tires to hook back up onto the hybrid; they couldn't afford to lose another car after all.

She decided to speed up her pace, using the excuse to check up on Glenn to get closer to Daryl, "How's your ankle doing?" She asked beside him.

"Not bad." Glenn replied, "I think I'm slowing us down a bit though."

"Damn straight you are." Daryl grumbled loud enough for them to hear. Glenn gave her a look and she signaled for him to step back with Andrea. Damn her for being right, but maybe they did need to talk.

"So, you're in a mood I see." She smiled at his fuming glare.

"Yeah, I'm out here with the pansy ass city slickers when I should be out there lookin' for that little girl."

"I know, and I couldn't agree more. This was a waste of our time." She said as gently as she could. She didn't know Daryl enough to understand his mood swings; she just knew he went through them quite often after having traveled with him alone.

"Shoulda never come out here with you. I'm feelin' more like a victim than a survivor right now."

Her eyes watched him while he made sure not to turn her way, keeping his eyes straight ahead of their path, "Then why did you come out here? I think it's time you answered that question, and don't say it was because Rick asked you to, because I won't believe that."

"I don't give a shit what you believe." He snarled, loudly enough that she was certain Glenn and Andrea were eavesdropping now, "And I don't have to answer none of yer questions neither lady, piss off."

Her eyes widened in shock, though she kept up with her smile to let him know he wasn't getting to her. She knew there had to be a reason for his bad mood, and she wasn't going to pry about that, "Geez, forget I said anything."

They were silent for a while as they continued walking down the road, the sounds of their shoes the only thing being heard by any of them. It was conflicting dealing with Daryl's bad mood, and she could admit she didn't know the best way of going about it. Her desire to want to help people sometimes landed her in hot water, especially when not every person wanted assistance, but she thought she'd offer anyways, "Do you want help with searching for Sophia again?"

He scoffed before coming to a halt, now turning to face her with cold eyes. Andrea and Glenn had paused a short distance behind them, not quite catching on to what was happening in front of them. "Let's get somethin' straight right here. Yer just slowing down the search for the group. They don't need yer help, that girl's mama don't need it and I 'specially don't need help from some freak who can't have babies!"

All the air in her lungs escaped her and her thoughts abandoned her at that moment. Her eyes hardened and for a moment she looked between bawling her eyes out or hitting him over the head with the crowbar. Either way, it was a double edge sword for him, but she didn't end up doing neither of those things. Her face went blank, and her eyes surfaced to a familiar blue truck pulling up to them down the road. It stopped short just before them, and Rick stepped out of the passenger seat, with Maggie driving the wheel. Her eyes quickly turned back to Daryl and she conjured what pride she had left to answer in a clipped tone, "Fine."

She started her way over to Rick, not even consciously aware if the others were following close behind her or not. The conversation they had with Rick blew passed her in the wind, and she wasn't even sure if she had answered him or not. The situation had gotten explained to him, and some words of small comfort were passed around before the four of them had to pile up in the bed of the old truck. '_Just keep breathing, just keep breathing'_ she repeated over and over in her head. No one was going to see her mask crumble; she hadn't let go of her emotions and sobbed when the world went to Hell and she wasn't about to break that record over Daryl Dixon. The engine of the truck rumbled to life, and Maggie drove it in a U-turn, going back in the way of the farm. The sun was maybe halfway up in the sky, but she couldn't bring herself to look up as she nervously twitched her hands, forcing herself to frown in order to stop from unleashing completely. No one was talking, and she took that as a sign that they had already heard what he'd said. Would she be able to play it off as nothing? Most likely not, but it wasn't anyone's concern now anyways. The wind continued to filter between their bodies as they drove through the morning, with Glenn beside her while _he_ sat opposed to her with Andrea who was shooting him a glare that he would adamantly ignore. Whatever good feeling she had retained from their embrace the previous night had been wiped away, and inside she was already dying.

* * *

_**Another tear**_  
_**Another cry**_  
_**Another place for us to die**_  
_**It's not complicated**_

_**Another life that's gone to waste**_  
_**Another light lost from your face**_  
_**It's complicated**_

**_Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran..._**

* * *

**Oh no, issues between them, don't kill me for it! Now, we all know Daryl isn't always mean for the sake of being so, he must have said it with purpose, but what reason would that be for?! Things might look bleak now, but I have something else planned that pushes them closer together. It's always darkest before the dawn after all, and that works for any relationship that Daryl would be involved in. A small snippet on James again, and I still have more of his story I want to reveal as well, so stayed tuned for more, and thanks for all the R&R, I swear, Walking Dead fans leave the best reviews out of all the fandoms I've written for!**


	22. Tell Me When You Hurt

**Thanks to ****Keep Calm n' Carry On****, ****Lucy Freebird**** and ****ThatShyGirl**** for adding this to your alerts/favorites lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Damn straight that was mean, but definitely with reason as I start to go over this chapter and in the next one too. I love arguing too, and what's the Walking Dead without fighting?! Haha yeah, time for her to let loose and just explode, she really hasn't had a time for that yet, so I will let you get to the good stuff!**

**FanFicGirl10****: It's OK, I cried a little when I typed it because I even felt it was so cold! He definitely has to get to making it up to her, and I am trying to fire out these chapters as fast as I can, because I am just having too much fun! Sox fan right here, and though I don't live in Boston, I highly believe there is no better place for baseball, especially since I watched the Town (such a good movie!) **

**WaterWarrior6****: Yep, even now she's kind of the reason things went to hell between Jolene and Daryl right now. Yeah season one she was pretty good until the CDC. Oh I like that fight between her and Lori in the kitchen, she did bring up some pretty good points about Lori's life after all, though that must have been a difficult ones for fans who didn't like either of those women. Yeah, sometimes words can be the worst of it, but I have good things planned for them. Oh I'm so happy to hear that, I really am trying them make them seem like a real couple that should happen on the show (too bad Jolene only exists on word doc) **

**Chester-Grey****: Haha I love calling people that since reading Harry Potter when I was younger! Oh I love that song, and I am glad you brought it up because I will try and find a good chapter to fit it into! Hope this update came quickly enough for you!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Yes James, he's a cool cat and I am trying to piece his story together as best I can, though it's always so hard to find time. So far we've only seen him as a perfect guy, so I should probably include that him and Jolene weren't always the perfect couple either. Yes, now I must get working on pushing those two together, and I hope the long wait turns out to be worth it! **

**Sai the Black Rose****: Well thank you, I love leaving off on a jaw dropping moment. 'Oh no he didn't!' Kind of seems to describe that, and now I continue with the drama!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but 'Cherry'**

* * *

By the time they had reached the farm, Jolene was breathing easy again. She wanted out of the truck bed and away from everyone else as well and once they stopped in front of the house, she leapt out of the vehicle, surprising herself that her leg handled the stretch over Glenn. First and for most, she needed to close up her wound again, and she waited for Maggie on the porch with permission to come inside, "You doing alright there?" She asked skeptically as she walked up the creaking porch steps.

"I'm fine." Jolene said rather tightly, "I just need to stitch myself up and I'll be fantastic."

Maggie forced a smile while pushing open the screen door that squeaked on its hinges. The house was quiet, not even Carl was held up in bed anymore and she was thankful for the solace as she went up to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on the closed toilet lid and finally sucked in a breath while her hands closed into fists. She wasn't anywhere near tears, she was more likely to break something if she hadn't left the crowbar in the back of the truck. Perhaps she was the fool for telling a complete stranger something so personal, and she had no one else to blame but herself that he had thrown it back in her face. Did he mean it or not, well, that didn't really matter but the truth was the truth no matter how much you dressed it up. In any case, she was almost glad to be rid of him for a day, and she still wished him all the luck in the world to find Sophia, but she doubted that she would be able to look him in the eye any time soon. She was afraid simply because he knew and had seen the worst of her all because she had let him. She was weak, broken and vulnerable, all traits that no one could hold in high regard these days.

Putting all negative thoughts aside, she pulled her pants off again and removed the dirty makeshift bandages that had kept her going through the night. She reminded herself that she promised to check on Glenn after and she would keep to that. Her heart was pounding badly enough that she was able to stitch up without feeling excess amounts of pain. The disinfectant stung, but it was almost a blessing in disguise because it awoke her senses, and she was reeling to go and do something. She stepped out of the bathroom, taking the bandages with her to burn seeing as they were only torn bed sheets that wouldn't be reused. The steps groaned as she jogged down them to the main level of the house where she still didn't spy any of her company. Outside was as good a place to be as any she figured and she was immediately greeted with the warm spray of the sun as she stepped back out onto the porch, where Glenn was messing around with a guitar.

"Hey!" He smiled friendly, though she could see the pity in his eyes, the same one everyone else had always shown her. Except Daryl of course, and maybe that was why she had told him in the first place, he didn't sugar coat anything, "Did you fix your stitches?"

Her attention turned back to Glenn and she leaned on the railing of the house, "Yeah, I was just about to burn these actually." She said as she held up the bandages, "Too bad we didn't actually get to bring anything back with us."

"It might not be so bad. Shane took Carol out to the highway to check for Sophia again, and he took Dale's tools to get new tires for the hybrid, which means some people will go back into the town again. Not me though, I'll stick with my short runs to the pharmacy."

"Maybe I'll volunteer again." She said absentmindedly, "How's the ankle?"

"Not bad. Hershel looked over it once and said you did a great taping job though he wasn't surprised by that." Glenn chuckled nervously as he ran a hand over the strings of the guitar, "Are you OK?"

She looked out into the field for a moment, spying majority of their group as a distraction, "You and Andrea overheard?"

"Yeah…but we didn't mean too, it's just, Daryl's loud when he yells." Their eyes met for a moment, "Is it true what he said?"

"Well, which part; that I'm useless to the group, or that I'm a freak who can't have babies?" She said in direct quote of Daryl.

"I'm sorry. That was a heartless thing for him to say, but Daryl, he's—"

"Complicated I think is the word you're looking for." She supplied him, "What he said was true though. I can't have children."

"Sorry." He said again.

"Don't be sorry. James was the one who deserved the apologies, but even now, I wouldn't want kids in this world."

Glenn grew a guilty look about something, but she didn't ask, "So what are you going to do now then?"

She chuckled, You mean, does Daryl have to worry about me doing something to him in his sleep?"

"I think he felt bad. He looked it anyways when he went off to look for Sophia again."

"I don't doubt that he did." She admitted with a level head, "Doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Hey, it's your right to be mad. I think he's said some rude things to everyone at this point, but I think we all thought you'd be the exception to that list."

She frowned, "Why would everyone think that?"

"He was fairly nice to you the moment you showed up, more than he was to anyone else at least. And you know…"

She sighed, "The picture again Glenn? I don't think that's enough evidence to say anything about mine and Daryl's relationship."

He gave a half smiled while continuing to pluck at the strings again, "Dale found this for me on the highway. It's funny though because I can't even play it."

"Don't look at me." She said as she held up her hands, "I don't have a musical bone in my body."

Maggie came out of the house, finding them both talking while she shot Jolene a smile, "Hey, sorry about how things didn't work out back at the town. Daddy didn't know other people were gonna be near there."

"It's fine. We were pretty shocked to see the car up on blocks, but there wasn't anything we could do." She said with a shrug. She kept mindful not to say anything about the walkers considering Hershel's view on them as sick people. It was an opinion his whole family seemed to share, and she didn't want to overstep her bounds, "I'll let you guys talk." She gave Maggie a knowing smile before skipping down off the porch.

Lori was over by the fire with Carl while Andrea and Dale continued watch on top of the RV. They saw her coming first, and she wanted to scream when she spotted further looks of condolence spared her way. It seems Andrea had already spilt the tragic news of her past, a past as it turns out was not even important and yet here they were, looking upon her as if they had been at the hospital that time it happened, "Hey Carl, how are you feeling?" She asked as she sat down in one of the fold out chairs, keeping her attentions on the least likely candidate to bring up the topic she was wishing to avoid. She threw away the wad of sheets into the fire, watching them turn into black cinder.

"Great now that I get to go outside. Wanna see my scar?" He held up his shirt before she could answer and Jolene smiled as he traced the fresh wound down his torso, "It doesn't hurt much now."

"Good Heavens Carl." Lori started with a laugh, "Tuck your shirt in please."

"Sorry mom." He grumbled.

She waited for things to settle before she spoke again, "Shane and Carol aren't back yet?" asked Jolene as she glanced around camp.

"No not yet. Shane needed to find good tires; I just hope he comes back with all my tools." Dale mumbled the last part from his spot on watch on the RV.

"He said that he would Dale, I'm sure Shane's a man of his word." Andrea rebuked before hanging her feet off the side of the RV, looking down at Jolene with weary eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Jolene scoffed, "You aren't asking about my leg are you?" The little circle grew silent and she was tossed some inquisitive looks, "Thanks for telling everyone."

"Jolene—" Andrea started.

"No, stop." She held up her hand, "I can't have kids alright. There I said, now can we please move on?"

She stood up from her seat abruptly and rushed away from the astonished and worried faces. It wasn't their concern, and dammit for Andrea being a bucket mouth. She was running out of places on the farm to find quiet, which seemed absurd considering the size. Rick and T-Dog were checking the perimeter, and she didn't feel much like mixing with Hershel's crew at the moment either. She went up to the peach trees, and sat underneath their shade. Her hands pulled at the grass at her sides while she sat with a considerably scowl in thought. Was this how it was going to be now? She hated to think of the drama that this had already stirred for herself, and it made her regret going back over there to have to inevitably face them.

"Jolene?" A voice asked softly, and she looked up for a moment to see Dale with his rifle packed over his shoulder, and the binoculars in hand, "Mind if I sit?"

She paused before nodding, "Go ahead."

He swung the gun off his shoulder and took a seat down next to her on the grass, smiling openly, "Is your leg any better?"

"Fairly, though I'd like to not have the stitches keep reopening on me." Just another thing she could blame Daryl for, though she didn't think about doing that since it was long enough ago for her to forget unlike some recent things.

"Lucky you're a nurse. Lucky for us too." He commented, "You aren't useless to us you know."

"Well that's one thing. Can you prove I'm not a freak too?" She laughed bitterly.

"I had a wife you know."

She engaged him with consideration, "Really, and how come this is the first time I've heard of her?" If this was his way of getting her to open up, it was working because she was feeling something of a smile on her face.

"Well, the group just spends so much time these days surviving; I can see how something as trivial as the past can get left behind. I don't mind talking about it, if you'll let me."

"Of course Dale, you don't need my permission." She urged.

"We had a good life together before she passed, but that's neither here nor there. You know, we tried having children, and I can still remember the first day she found out she was pregnant, of course I was a little younger than I am now." He chuckled while rubbing his beard, "It's an exciting feeling and we planned our hearts out, waiting for the arrival of the newest Horvath."

"It must have been fun. Me and James…I wasn't pregnant long enough for us to really have had anything big prepared."

"And that may have spared you the extra heartache." He advised, "My wife lost the baby just a few months in. After going through morning sickness and the rest of the routine, it had all been for nothing. That's how I remember feeling anyways, and we never tried again after that."

"I didn't know." She said apologetically, though there was something about his story that rewarded her with heartfelt emotions, "Was this your way of making me feel better?"

He grinned, "Well I'm not sure. Did it work?"

"A little bit." She admitted, "I might not be forgiving just yet though."

"And I'm not here to judge you for that, but I do have some sound advice I'd like you to hear about Daryl Dixon. From the moment we all met him, he was rough around the edges and I think we at least are to expect his blunt remarks by now. I'm not saying what he did was justified, but from watching him in his search for Sophia, I think we can conclude that he's as good a man as Rick."

"Rick but not Shane huh?" She chuckled, sensing the old man's obvious dislike for the other cop. She had heard and listened to what he said about Daryl, but right now she didn't have such a good opinion on him and she'd rather just let her bad feelings fester. It would be interesting to see if she would ever warrant an apology from him.

"Shane…that's another matter." Dale grumbled.

"One I'd be happy to share with you later. I kind of made a jerk of myself back there, and I think I'll go help Lori."

"Help an old man out first would you?" Dale asked with a raised hand and she took it, helping him come to a stand off the ground, "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

She dusted her own pants off, checking for grass left clinging to her, "Trust me Dale, this world's aged us all passed our prime." A laugh resonated from him as they started back to camp.

* * *

The truck ride back up from the town had taken a larger chunk a light outta the day than he realized as he started back to camp with no such luck on findin' that little girl. He'd gone alone, just like he planned it and just how he liked it. Wouldn't be soon before long that Rick and Shane would be mended enough to come help out as well, and apparently they were thinkin' of doin' gun trainin' for the group which meant more likely helpers to join the search. Not that this changed anything for him, he'd still be goin' alone.

He continued to wonder if…Jolene would help out. Yes Jolene, not Cherry, it was all part of his plan of distancin' himself from her and the nickname was the first to go, or in his mind anyways. Wasn't like she was gonna wanna be talkin' with him anytime soon. Her face had played over and over in his head like a busted recorder, and he hated how that made him feel. She completely backed down when he expected her to throw some punches and sentence him to the lowest levels of Hell with her hate for him. Shit, she hadn't even cried, she just stood there with a passive look that had his tongue tyin' inta knots. She was just a no good lyin' bitch anyways, and she was gonna abandon the group in the end, along with him and Sophia who she'd falsely gave sentiments to findin' her in the first place.

A small part of his brain—or maybe it was his heart—was tellin' him that this was all a lie, and that she really did care. He fought hard against believin' that though, 'cause then that meant he was in the wrong and that he'd said all those awful things for nothin'. Damn that stupid blond for bein' right, Jolene had been the first thing he'd worked at gettin' right, and he had fucked it up beyond repairin'. He was too damn proud to ever admit he was wrong, and she was a stubborn bitch who wasn't gonna accept any 'I'm Sorrys' comin' from him any time soon. That didn't matter though, 'cause he couldn't go fixin' this in case there was the small chance she ever found her ol' man.

"Son-offa-bitch." He cursed softly. That was the thought that was gonna make him break out into a rash if he wasn't careful. It was the worst kinda thin' to be doin', wishin' for another man's death, but one side of himself kept hopin' that she'd never find him and he wasn't sorry 'bout that.

He broke through the treeline back into view of the farm. Everyone was already sittin' 'round the fire, eatin' somethin' that he had probably found for them. He didn't want no part of group therapy there tonight. The outcome of that was easy to predict nowadays as conversation usually circled around askin' Carol how she was doin', treatin' her differently and whatnot. It was pretty likely he'd be called out by either Glenn or Blondie anyways, and he didn't want to get inta that neither. He parked himself out by his tent, breathin' in the air while tryin' to think of a way to tell Rick that he still hadn't found Sophia. Tomorrow he was gonna take a horse out, givin' him some advantage to travel faster if nothin' else.

"Daryl!" He huffed when he heard her coming right until she was standing in front of his fire, "I brought you dinner."

"That it huh, or is there sumthin' else ya wanna say Blondie?"

Andrea jutted her hip out as she gave him a crucial look, "I'd say you said something stupid today, but I would just be a hypocrite. Looks like I'm on the outs right now too."

He snorted, "Whatcha say?"

"I told everyone else about your fight with Jolene, including the fact that she can't have children."

"Stupid bitch." He sneered, "Ain't you supposed to be her friend?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you after you said those horrible things to her in the first place! I was just trying to help."

"By lettin' them all know what a horrible man I am right?" His tone sarcastic.

"Alright you don't have to patronize me." She looked down at the dirt, kicking it around with her boot as she mumbled, "Why did you say it?"

He had plenty of reasons; ones that he thought were justified. "Nosy bitch, it ain't any of yer business."

She held up her hands in surrender, "OK, fine. You should think about saying something to her though."

"Ain't gonna happen."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, "Shane's going back into town to get the Hybrid, and to pick up any supplies we left behind. Only Jolene volunteered to go with him."

She gave him a knowing look, waiting for him to respond, and dammit it was difficult not to, but he kept his composure, "That's her problem then."

"I guess it is." Andrea replied quietly. She started to make her way back to the others while he continued to think about their conversation. Did she really just come up here to bother him 'bout Jolene, 'cause that wasn't any of his concern and what a good waste of his time it was too. He was grindin' his teeth bad 'bout the thought of her goin' back into that town again though, and if that had been Blondie's plan, than she had succeeded.

He waited up for hours blamin' it on difficulty to find sleep, but he knew he was doin' it on purpose, waitin' for a chance to attempt a conversation with her. That wasn't gonna be no easy feat considering he was gonna have to swallow his pride to even look at her again. He made his way from his area, down to the small bundle of tents were the rest of the group camped out. As luck would have it, she was the only one sittin' out by the fire, though that didn't necessarily mean she was the only one awake. Her eyes were darkened and a huff escaped her as she saw him coming.

"I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part that I thought I could go a day without having to speak to you."

"Well tough shit. Yer gonna listen to what I have to say and I ain't doing it here."

"Fair enough. This is probably going to be a loud discussion anyways." She pushed herself up with her hands on her knees, and he was made to follow, he owed her that much. They walked a good distance, her a few steps in front of him and he could feel the waves of hate and regret comin' off her. Musta been the Dixon curse; pissin' off women until they stayed as far away as possible. He'd seen it with Merle a thousand times, but he never thought he'd end up there too. She finally stopped before the wooden fence keeping in the cattle as she turned to him with a pointed look, "Get to what you have to say, I need my sleep for tomorrow."

"'Cause yer goin' with Walsh back to the town."

She rolled her eyes to the sky at his accusation, "Jesus, why is Andrea so insistent upon telling you everything I do?"

"Fucked if I know. I've been askin' myself that very same question, but it doesn't really change nothin'. You do stupid shit is what it comes down to, and you need someone to watch your back."

"Because you and Andrea are so good at it right?" She shot back sharply, "I don't need her intrusion and I certainly don't need yours."

"Yer just gonna go back into town with a murderer then, when Carol needs you here for Sophia?"

She trained her eyes on him while executing a scoff, "Cut it out. Yeah Shane killed Otis, I figured that, but he made it back for Carl. Besides, earlier today I was told that I wasn't any good for the search anyways, and now you're going to try and play it off like Carol needs my help?"

"I said Carol needs yer help, not that I did. We're doing just fine without you passin' out every Goddamn time." He said in her face which happened to be white in the moonlight. Her eyes were blackened by the night and her lips the color of rose were set in a firm line.

"You say we, but I know you mean you. Sorry I'm such a burden, though you can recall that I never asked for your help."

He smirked at her, "Yeah how can I forget, miss independent over here."

"Jesus Christ Daryl, what is your problem!" She cried exasperated, "What, did you do all this, pretend to actually get along with me just so you could prove I could fall apart at the seams, just like everyone else?! I never said I was perfect, but to have you throw these things back in my face..."

He hated those words from her mouth, and the disappointment written on her face that he had put there, "Is that what you think I did?"

"From where I'm standing, it's pretty clear." She took a step back from him, and the distance felt like miles apart, "I tried so hard to doubt what everyone else told me about you. You had me convinced that you were actually someone I could rely on here. I think others may believe that now because of what you are doing for Sophia, but I'm not one of them anymore."

She started to walk away, leavin' him with guilt and sickness that he wouldn't be able to stomach. Instead of takin' the chance of her vulnerability to apologize, he did what any Dixon would do, 'keep yer pride and get angry'. He followed quickly after her, grabbing her by her upper arm, "We ain't finished yet until I've had my say." He spun her around fast that she ended up colliding into his chest for a short moment, before she pushed back with her hand.

"Let go of me you uneducated asshole."

His grip never slackened though, but he made sure he wasn't hurting her either. Normally he was used to bein' called such names by everyone else, he'd been dealt a shit hand in life and he took it for what it was, but he couldn't handle her seein' him that way. He realized by his behavior that he was settin' a pretty shitty image in her mind that was contributing to such words, but he had to make her see somehow that he wasn't like that. She may have been too good for him in his old life, but shit had changed and he suddenly realized he was close to losin' her by his own cause and that frightened the piss outta him all the more, "Ya need to listen to what I have to say dammit!"

She was trying to no end to push him away with one hand on his chest, and until now he never realized how small they were, "Too bad, you've already lost that privilege. I already lost more than that after I listened to you earlier."

"Why you so pissed with everyone finding out? You told me you didn't give a shit if anyone else knew." He excused back, partly to find out why she was pissed at Andrea as well.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fucking ashamed Daryl! Christ, I thought you were more observant than that." She let out a long breath, standing still at arm's length. Hell, how had he missed that? A part of him knew he was lyin' to himself into thinkin' she was OK with not havin' kids. It had been etched on her face, the pain and humiliation; he just didn't want to believe it at the time, "Women are supposed to be able to have children, and I…I just don't work."

Defeat was plain in her voice, "Jolene." Something about hearing her name come from his lips seemed to set her off, and before he knew what was happenin', he was receiving the end of her fist at the bridge of his nose, causing him to let her go instantly, "Damn, what the Hell was that for!" He snapped while cradling his throbbing nose, which thankfully wasn't broken.

"Fuck you!" She returned with a scathing look. She made to go for him again before he tackled her down to the grass, both of them now rolling around in a tangled mess of limbs, and he was pretty sure his nose was bleedin' from the punch. She was tryin' everything to claw and scratch at him like a cat tied in bag while he tried to contain her.

"You need to calm the fuck down!" He told her as he lied on his back, with her pressed firmly to his chest, kickin' and squirmin'.

"Jesus, what the Hell's going on out here?" A flashlight illuminated them as Rick came running up to the struggling pair with T-Dog not far behind him. T-Dog pulled Daryl's arms apart to lift Jolene out from his grasp, though she was still thrashing with a mad look in her eye. Rick offered him a hand, and he brushed it away while clutching his nose which had bleed down on his shirt, and had ended up on hers when they had rolled around on the ground, "You two mind telling me what the Hell happened, because the whole camp could hear you two shouting, and you even woke up Hershel and his family." Rick said with accusing looks at both of them.

Jolene was still in T-Dog's arms now, though she was breathing heavy, "Everything's fine, we just had a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstandin' my ass. Keep that crazy bitch away from me!" He snarled as he got up to walk away. Forget whatever the Hell shit he was sayin' before, maybe she was better off without him 'cause all he seemed to do was piss her off and turn her crazy. She deserved better than that and he knew it too. Hell what was he even thinkin', that if he apologized that she'd suddenly wanna jump in his arms? He wouldn't even know how to handle that anyways, and any fantasies he conjured up in his head were fueled by false confidence and an alternate reality where he was actually capable of functionin' properly with a woman. Jolene was too much woman for him and he could never be anything other than a friend to her. Trouble was, he didn't wanna be friends with her, and maybe that was him bein' selfish, but he would rather rob her of a friendship than have to be stuck in one where he would never be fully content with just watchin' and never touchin'…in a manner of speaking. He went to sleep that night in a bloody shirt and a blindin' pain in his face, though nothin' was quite as bad as the pain in his chest. Tomorrow he would go out on horseback lookin' for Sophia again, and she would go back to that town with Walsh, so nothin' had been solved, and he had only furthered to ruin things for himself, just like he always did.

* * *

**_Hey did you know I'm the spider and your the fly_**  
**_Hey did you know you got your eyes on a suicide prize_**  
**_With a flick of my wrist I'll twist your worlds around_**  
**_think you're the ace but whose got the upper hand now_**

**_Tell Me Where It Hurts, Halestorm..._**

* * *

**There was all the drama everyone was waiting for. I kept Jolene pretty reserved at the start of this chapter, but I realized I had to have her let loose with her emotions at least once, and the drama it adds with Daryl is just too fun. I plan for a lot of next chapter to come from his POV again seeing as we are getting to the point of him being injured, though I am going to add my own touch, like always! Glad I got this out as fast as I did considering I was busy with my birthday this weekend, so hopefully it's OK! Thanks for all the R&R, and I hope all your patience isn't wearing thin with me yet, because I have lots planned for them, including a sequel at the start of season 3, so stayed tuned for a Hell of a lot more to come!**


	23. I Will Crawl To Your Foothill

**Thanks to ****mmiller1983****, ****Korvescence****, ****Kokiee**** and ****EponaBlack**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**maawwge****: What can I say, I am a fan of the drama! Glad to hear you love it, it makes my day! **

**FanFicGirl10****: I love her as a badass too! Sorry Daryl, but you deserved to get hit at least once for what you said! I am getting closer to make up time, and I can't tell you how excited I am! It's a great movie, one that made me proud of Ben Affleck's directing, I must say!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Well thank you, mine was on the fifth and Norman's was on the sixth so only a day and some years a part I guess is how you can look at it! I am sorry to be killing you guys with all the angst, but I swear good times are coming up over the horizon soon! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe, I thought that went together rather well too! I needed my drama fix before a shit load of other things come up next, which I also look forward to writing!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha, I think I just peed a little at your comment! As much as I hate Daryl getting shot, it raises so much opportunity for Jolene to get pissed yet, sadly this chapter was long and I can't get it in until next chapter. Something to look forward to of course! Man I can't wait to get to more of the James stuff just so you can all find out what's happening there, and I still am sticking with what I have coming up for Sophia later on here. I'm about halfway through season two soon, so this story will end at the finale and the sequel will start up with season three most likely, even more good news to know because that means I am going to write more! Haha, wonder how Andrea will feel once she finds out Lori didn't make it. Maybe she'll regret being a bitch (doubtful, but you never know!)**

**Sstrat****: It's totally cool, and I am glad you are here now to send me a kind word! I am trying my very best to keep it realistic in both pace and character, and hey, if Daryl seems good then I must be doing something right. I have so much planned for them yet, and yes no worries, I am going to the prison in a sequel, so lot's to stay tuned for already!**

**Brodymichael: I think it was my favorite chapter to write so far as well, and I feel things are really coming together for them, even if it doesn't seem like it. I like a little drama, and I think they needed to fight a little bit. Now we gotta see the after math, I'll let you read on! **

**Korvescence****: Thanks for taking the time to actually go through every single chapter that must have been long and tiring! He deserved to get punched as much as I love that face, and now it's into the woods for Daryl, let's watch and see how that goes! **

**Chester-Grey****: I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this comment! Haha, I went back and changed that mistake (don't know how that got there, though I'll admit I don't catch everything after a day of studying!) I find it funny out of all the things that happened last chapter, that it was the one thing you pointed out over the rest. Hope this is a better one!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Canadian eh! (Me trying to come up with clever disclaimers!)**

* * *

If it was one thing Jolene couldn't get used to, it was the hot temperatures in Georgia. She was standing out on the asphalt while Shane worked on putting the tires back on the Hybrid. Thankfully no one had come back to strip it for parts, and nothing had been taken from the contents inside either, though there hadn't been much to take to begin with. She had already gone back into the pharmacy, collecting what Andrea and herself had left behind while Shane made good on packing up supplies that would be useful in the winter months that were slowly encroaching upon them. They'd gotten ahead of the game, making an early start to the town when the sun had barely even made its first appearance yet. He'd been a quiet travel partner and she was almost thankful because of what had transpired between her and Daryl last night. She'd just been so hurt over everything he had said, and it only fueled her anger when she saw the pain that was lurking behind his eyes too. Apparently she must have done something to make him go off on a bender, and dammit she wished he would have just told her straight to her face. He was purposefully brushing her off, she had picked up on that when he had called her by name, something he had never done until yesterday. That had been the breaking point between rage and serenity for her, and something had snapped, causing her to let loose all over his face. Good thing she wasn't real strong or else the damage would have been much worse.

"You seriously don't know how to change a tire huh?" Shane asked as he poked his head up from the other side of the vehicle, grinning at her like mad.

"As much as it embarrasses me to say this, no I cannot." She shrugged while looking at the items packed in the back of the blue truck bed that Hershel had let them take back into town. He had felt terrible about how they had been left there for over a night's time, and he let them take the truck as recompense. Jolene would drive it back while Shane would take his Hybrid again, so it had been necessary for at least one person to join him. Of course, less people meant more room in the cars for them to take more items back, and they had already filled the truck while everything else was waiting on the side of the road to be loaded into the car.

"Why's that embarrassing?" He asked while continuing with his work, "Hell, all the women I know couldn't be bothered to even pick up a wrench, let alone change a flat."

"Yeah but out of all those women, how many of their fathers were mechanics?"

He laughed at her expense, "Never mind what I said, you should be embarrassed. That's just pathetic."

"I appreciate the honesty." She kept her tone bland, not really in the mood for small talk, with Shane least of all, though she had to give credit where it was do; he was at least trying to make an effort with her.

"So, you wanna get into what happened last night with you and Dixon?"

She frowned as she watched him with the vehicle, "Not really. Everyone heard though huh?"

"Yeah, you were screaming at him, and he was yelling back. Can't say I'm surprised. Ain't a soul in camp who hasn't had it out with Daryl yet, or at least hasn't wanted too."

Suddenly she was reminded why her and Shane had never gotten along, it was his know-it-all attitude that really kept her at bay from wanting to ever form a friendship with him, "Well I didn't want to have it out with him, but it was inevitable with the way he was acting."

He huffed a little chuckle that was meant to condescend on her, "Yeah, that's what he does. You know them Dixon boys, they like to fight with everyone."

"I have yet to meet Merle, so I'll let you know on that when I can."

"Don't go wishing on that Jolene. You should consider yourself lucky. That man was nothing but trouble, who was either gonna end up dead eventually, or take one of us with him if Rick hadn't acted like he did."

"You mean how he left him on a roof; I've heard the story." She informed, "I can't really give him a hard time on that because I wasn't there, but I also can't judge Merle Dixon solely based on what you think of him."

"Heck, I ain't the only one. Just ask anyone in camp who isn't Daryl, and they'll let you know." He appeared back into view, and she concluded that he was done with the tires when he put the last of Dale's tools away, "Let's pack up and head back. You can take these back to Dale." He said handing her the box.

"You don't get along well with him, do you?" She deliberately pushed.

"He's a pain in the ass, harmless enough but he needs to keep that hat of his out of other people's business, I mean, he spends half the time on his watch just eavesdropping on people."

Unfortunately that was an undeniable truth, but Dale had also given her good advice, and she wouldn't throw him under the bus just for Shane, "It's not like he'll overhear anything harmful to the group, right?"

Shane's lips quirked ever so slightly, but he didn't say anything, "Can I ask you a favor."

She rested the box of tools against her hip as her brows nearly hit her hairline, "Uh, yeah sure, ask away."

"I want you to keep an eye out on Lori and Carl for me, in case I'm never around. Those two, man they attract all kinds of trouble." He rubbed a hand over his shaved head, and she wasn't sure if it was a nervous habit, or something else unpleasant.

"And are you saying this because you don't trust Rick to keep them safe?"

"Now the one thing you gotta know is that Rick is my friend." He started somewhat aggressively with a crazed look in his eyes, "He leads with his heart which was an admirable enough quality before, I used to even envy him of it, but now, it just doesn't get the job done. I'm looking out for the better of the group, and that includes Lori and Carl, but I can't always be watching them, and I need someone I can trust to do this."

"And you think that person's me?" Her voice was light with a touch of skepticism, "Shane, maybe you haven't clued into this but, we barely get along as it is."

"Hell I know that, but after what you did for Carl, I know I can trust you, and you can handle yourself a Hell of a lot better than Andrea can which is why I'm asking. Everyone else, you know, they go along with what Rick says, but you're an individual."

She wasn't sure what move he was playing, or if he was genuinely concerned with the wellbeing of the Grimes family, but she couldn't see the harm in watching over Lori and Carl from afar. As it was, she had to agree that those two did draw attention, and it would be a chance to help Rick as well, though she wouldn't let on about that to Shane, "All right, I'll do it."

"Thank you." He nodded before making his way to load the rest of the supplies into the compact car. Jolene moved her own way back down to the rusty truck where all of the medicine and personal beauty supplies were packed. Unfortunately for the men, most of the shampoo selection had been herbal scented which meant they would have to walk around smelling fresh like women. It was just another fun thing to tell them she supposed.

She sat down in the driver's seat of the beat up old pick up, waiting for Shane's signal for them to get moving on down the road back to the farm. It wasn't even midday yet, which meant she would make it back in plenty of time to assist with Carol and Lori's request of making dinner. Apparently they had talked to Maggie about it yesterday which meant Hershel's family, along with their group would dine well tonight. Up ahead, Shane honked his horn and waved a hand out the window as he slowly started to pull out, making sure she was to follow. She kept her eyes trained on the flatland of road expanding before her while trying hard not to let her mind wander to things of regret. Sophia was still lost, and she felt terrible not being able to help with that. It had nothing to do with what Daryl had said, because she knew even if she was in the woods searching, she would probably have no luck in finding the girl. Daryl still tried adamantly, and there were so many things she wished to discuss with him about that, as well as other matters that had happened. She supposed she could talk with Dale about Shane, but somehow it didn't feel the same as when she would tell Daryl things. The brutal loneliness was closing all around her, making her miss her friend now at the worst possible time. Perhaps her friendship had been too much for him, either way, she hoped he could find something out there that could make him happy, or at least smile every now and again.

* * *

Daryl wasn't smilin' as it just happened to be the shittiest day he'd had so far in the end of the world, with the exception bein' when Merle went missin'. He was caught between passin' out from pain and not really givin' two shits about it as his eyes squinted up at the hazy sky. Too bad too, 'cause he'd woken up and it had been a Hell of a nice day for weather, though his mood hadn't really improved much from the previous night. Stupid bitch had laid one on him but good and had left some serious pain in his face in the wake of her boney fist. Compared to what he'd just done to himself though, that little spat seemed like a cakewalk. He'd hit his head somethin' hard on the way down from his fall, and blood was pourin' out all around him from what was sure to be a gapin' hole in the side of himself from one of his bolts that had stuck clean through him. Just fuckin' great, why the Hell not right, 'cause he obviously hadn't gone through enough trouble for this group yet.

"You better get moving soon, or they'll find you silly."

Hell, it'd happened, he'd finally lost it out there in the woods, just like he always told himself would happen, "I've finally lost it huh, 'cause there ain't no way yer real."

"Oh I'm real." She replied, "As real as you'd like me to be anyways." She stood over him from the side in that bright red dress that made her look like a stick of cinnamon gum matched in tall black pumps that were the most impractical lookin' things he'd ever set his eyes on before. Her hair was long and hangin' in pretty ringlets down the middle of her back as she smiled, "You'd better get up soon, before they come for you." She tapped him lightly on the arm with her stiletto and it almost felt real enough to get a jolt runnin' through him.

"Now I know I must be hallucinatin', 'cause you cut off all that hair." He remarked in a gruff whisper.

"Oh you had to bring that up." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yer sure do seem real, though I'm bettin' if you were, you wouldn't be this friendly. Last I checked, you hated my guts."

"Because of something you did though, am I right?" She knelt down before him, and it was as if his vision was seein' the photograph blown up into life-size, down to the very detail of her earrings and make-up that she never wore anymore.

"Hell I didn't do nothin' to ya!" He argued back with lethargic energy, "You were gonna leave me for Walsh and Blondie, what the Hell was I supposed to do?"

"Are you always afraid to let go of new things?"

"What..? What the fuck's that mean huh?" He tried to move or sit up, but his body wasn't responding well with the lack of strength that he had all but spent.

He felt a hand ghostin' the top of his forehead and through his wet hair, course it could have just been the wind too, what the Hell could he make out in this delirium after all, "You can't hold onto me forever Daryl. Eventually I will leave you."

"Fuck, like I was too stupid to figure that out. Leave me alone bitch." He grumbled, resting his eyes for only a moment.

He thought he heard her stand, "Maybe I will. Why would I stay for you? Who could ever love you, poor Daryl who makes promises he can't keep."

"Tryin' my best." He mumbled back, already too defeated to argue with an apparition of his mind.

"Doesn't sound like she likes ya too much baby brother."

"Merle?" He opened his eyes enough to see a hazy image of a smug look of a man with two hands still. Just another illusion, and as he searched around, Cherry was already gone.

"Ya that's right, ol' Merle here to see ya. You remember my name now too? Thought you'd forgotten after makin' busy chasin' some well'heeled pussy who ain't ever gonna spread her legs for you."

His pride started to take a nosedive from hearin' his brothers words, even if he'd thought them himself over and again, "Shut up, you don't know what the Hell yer even talkin' 'bout Merle."

"Now stop bein' such a little prick for a moment, I'm tryin' to help, just as I've always done by you." He pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, and Daryl wasn't sure what was real or imagined anymore, "Right little brother, I was always doin' shit for ya wasn't I?"

"You ain't ever done shit for me!" He spat.

"Not like yer ol' pal Rick, or that Chinamen right? Where the Hell are they then baby brother. How come I'm with you and they ain't? I'll tell you why boy, it's cause they think yer a freak." He cackled ruefully, "You ain't bred like their kind, and what that lil' fox said was true; ain't nobody ever going to love you brother, no one but me can accept ya."

"That's a bunch of shit. They trust me, got me out here lookin' for that little girl."

Merle held his arms out wide, gesturing to all around them, "Where is she then Darylina? They got you out 'ere lookin' for a dead girl, but you left ol' Merle on the roof, is that it?"

"Naw we came back for you." He coughed, "If you would've waited, me, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog…"

"That, that same nigger that dropped the key in the first place? You runnin' round with all 'em like the united nations or some shit now? Thought I raised you better than that."

"I raised myself!"

"Oh ho, is that so?" Merle laughed, "Prove it to me baby brother before I give up on ya entirely. Get yer ass up back onto that ridge like a good little bitch and show that cop and nigger whose boss. Give 'em an ol' hello from Merle with the end of a gun, that'll set 'em straight good and proper."

"Piss off." He felt a tugging on his feet, and when he reopened his eyes, it wasn't Merle or Jolene pulling at him, but instead an ugly walker trying to turn him into afternoon lunch. He grunted and kicked to get away from the thing, struggling for a weapon as it continued to hiss and grab for him. A large rock was gonna half to do for now, and though it was difficult to move, he sucked in a deep breath, hittin' the thing over the head repeatedly until it collapsed on top of him. As his shit luck continued, another one was already growlin' for him, though the son-offa-bitch had the jump on him and a rock wasn't gonna cut it. Only ammo he had on him was stuck in his side, but he gritted his teeth together and got down to what had to be done. Swift and quick, he pulled it straight out, the wound now opening to breathe and spill blood freely as he loaded up his crossbow. The walker was only a foot away by the time he drew back and fired right between the eyes. It fell dead—er again at his feet, before he lied back down on the ground, pantin' and suckin' hard for air while the dampness cooled his back.

He knew he couldn't stay here for much longer for the day; he was already startin' to lose the light. First thing to do was to get some pressure on that wound, and he realized it would have to be his last good shirt that would be used as a tourniquet. The cliff was looming nearby, and he had already failed at it once. Not a second time though, he would make sure of that. He had to make it up there, not for Merle or Jolene or even Sophia; he had to do it for himself 'cause he needed to prove to himself that he was still worth a damn.

* * *

It was bordering into the evening as Jolene joined Carol, Beth and Lori in the kitchen to make dinner. Maggie was off setting the table after her and Glenn had apparently shared in some argument in which he came over to Jolene and asked her if she was on her period. She had responded to that by giving him advice, _'Glenn, never blame a woman's bad mood on her period, that gives her reason to kill you.'_ Dale had said the same thing to him as well, and she almost felt bad for the kid because he had spent the better part of the afternoon running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Maggie hadn't come to bother her with it though, so she figured she'd just leave it as it was.

"I hope it doesn't seem like we are imposing by doing this." Lori said as she chopped vigorously at a carrot. They had only run the idea by Maggie and she had been fine with it, but Hershel didn't seem quite ready to invite them all into his home just yet.

"Well, all we can do is try Lori. At least we all get a meal out of it. If Hershel doesn't like it, then we just won't do it again." Jolene added as she started preparing the chicken with Carol.

"He should be thankful." Carol started, "It's all in thanks for what he did for Carl and the group."

Lori didn't respond as she turned her attention to outside through the window. Jolene shrugged at Carol, a sign in telling her that she didn't know what was up with Lori either. The woman had been unusually quiet for majority of the afternoon, her face sunk into deep thought, "Look at her up there on that RV, not even bothering to offer to help in here."

"Who, Andrea?" Jolene asked as she titled her head back up to Lori's voice, "Let her stay there. I'd rather her not be near me right now and that's the best place for her."

"She doesn't even know how to shoot that thing." Lori objected in a candid manner.

Ignoring Lori' mumbles, Carol turned to her, "You're still upset with her about yesterday?"

"Yes. Thanks to her everyone knows and now…"

"They look at you differently." Carol finished with a knowing look, "I am sympathetic to that, since Sophia disappeared, they all walk on egg shells around me." Her tone hushed.

Jolene hummed, "I can imagine how that feels. I know what I am and what has happened to me, but it was a long time ago and I don't want to be reminded about it."

Carol nodded, smiling briefly, "I won't pester you on it, not after all you've done to look for Sophia."

Jolene felt guilty about that again. A part of her still felt responsible for the girl going missing, though it seemed Carol was putting more of that blame on Rick, "I'd like to go out and look for her again, but I need someone to go with."

"And Daryl?"

"No." She objected instantly. Carol looked like she wanted to say more on that subject matter, but decided against it at the last minute.

"So Jolene, Glenn tells us you got engaged in Africa." Lori pried.

She chuckled. That was one story she didn't mind people talking about, "Yes I did."

"Forgive me for asking this, but when did you find out about not being able to have children?"

"It was before we were even engaged if that's what you're wondering. We weren't going to get married for that reason either. Truth be told, I didn't think it would happen simply because we knew beforehand. James would have made a great dad, and I felt like I was holding him back from that."

"There were always other options though." Lori supported.

"Yeah, and we had talked about those. Trouble was, we really were short on funds after Africa had put a large hole in our wallet. We didn't even have anything planned for a wedding before all of this happened."

"You didn't even have a dress?" Carol asked with an astonished look.

"I'm afraid not." She chuckled, "Finances have a way of putting a damper on everything."

"Oh don't we know it." Lori quipped.

Shouting was resonating outside just before a gunshot took place out in the open field. They heard it echo from inside the house, and Lori was the first to drop everything, running outside the door with Carol and Jolene following her. The men were out far in the field, dragging something back, and by the way Andrea had ran out halfway into the field with her rifle, Jolene already knew she was the one that fired. Rick and Shane were followed closely behind Glenn and T-Dog, and the unconscious thing that was being dragged back turned out to be Daryl.

"Get Hershel!" Rick was already shouting. Everyone seemed momentarily stunned that Daryl could actually be injured. People always just assumed he was the invincible one of the group, and to see him laid out was a blow to morale. T-Dog was carrying back a familiar thing in his hand; Sophia's doll, and right away Carol ran up to him, frazzling him with questions that nobody except Daryl had answers to.

"Jolene, I'm going to need your help in here." Hershel called as he stepped out onto the porch.

She nodded, frowning slightly with a mixture of emotions flowing through her as she ran back to the house, "Out of my way!" She said pushing through Glenn and Shane as they took Daryl up to the spare bedroom upstairs where a number of the group had already slept after being injured, herself included.

"He's bleeding through his shirt, we'll have to take it off." Hershel was saying, though Jolene was more preoccupied with how lucky he was that Andrea was a shit shot. His head had only been grazed and though it was bleeding slightly, he would walk away unscathed. The headache he would have later would be a bitch, but lucky for him that her and Shane had already brought back medicine from the town, and copious amounts of Advil had been pilfered. Shane and Lori, who had followed them up there, were told to wait in the hall for a moment as they got things settled. Patricia brought in the medical supplies before leaving again while Rick and Hershel worked on getting his stained shirt off. Jolene had to control a gasp from the sight of both his new wound, and various old ones that plagued his body. Rick sent her a look filled with pity for the man, but it seemed they shared a silent pact to keep those feelings to themselves; Daryl would certainly hate pity, and that she could understand.

"Jolene, start threading that needle. I'm gonna need you over here in a few moments." Hershel said as he worked on cleaning the graze on his forehead.

She had the black thread ready, along with gauze and disinfectant waiting to be used as Hershel made room for her to start her work on his side. Daintily she put her hand on his side, first taking care to clean out the wound to stave off infection before she started to stitch. Daryl started to move and struggle at that exact moment, before Rick stood up and knelt in his line of sight, "Daryl, hey, it's just us. How're you doing?"

"Shitty day." He groaned, taking note that it was Jolene stitching his side, his face fell, "Ah Hell, not you again."

She quirked her lips, "Well tough, I'm all there is."

"Hershel?" He questioned.

"Right here son." Hershel remarked as he finished wrapping his head.

"Sorry about this Daryl, but Jolene is the best we have." Rick told him straight before sitting back in the chair at the corner. They got down to talking about what happened in the woods while Jolene and Hershel continued to fuss over him, which must have been something new because he kept squirming and every time Jolene would swat him lightly with her hand. Sometimes he would shoot her a sinister look back and she would only shrug nonchalantly. He had found the doll, and that seemed like a small victory for the group now because they were one step closer to Sophia.

"You're a bit of a mess right now, but I don't want you up and showering yet or else you could tear the stitches. I'll just have Beth wash the sheets whenever you leave." Hershel told him, before he saw Daryl ready to retort something, "You'll have to stay here the night at least. I want to get some food in you, and take something for the pain."

Hershel stepped out of the room with Rick following to tell the others the good news. For a moment, the worst sort of awkward silence settled over the room as Jolene finished with the last of his bandages, taking her hands off of him once she was done. Breathing even seemed forced on his part while she kept her tongue behind her teeth from wanting to chat his ear off. Hell today had been long without them talking, but she wasn't about to admit that to him, especially after last night.

"Hell, this must be karma, you seein' me like this after everythin' I went and said to you before." He grumbled. He was talkin' about the rest of the scars on his body, but he figured she didn't know that, in fact, she seemed apathetic towards them.

She snorted, "I don't think it works quite like that, but if you insist. I think it should have been me who got the chance to shoot you though."

"You have any idea how happy I'd've been if you had?"

"Humbleness does not become you. It suits you ill." She told him in a dramatic fashion.

"Woulda squared us even though." He kept his eyes from looking at her while his hands fumbled aimlessly with the bed sheets, "Guess this must suck for you too, helpin' someone you hate and shit."

"I don't hate you, never said I did." She smirked at his bemused look, "The funny thing is, I forgave you the moment you said those things, it's just the truth can hurt to hear and I guess I wasn't ready for it. You pissed me off last night though."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose while glaring, "Yeah, you have boney ass knuckles too. You never cry over nothin' huh?" He couldn't recall her ever sheddin' a tear over nothin', and even now she was only mildly fazed by what had happened, which irked him just slightly.

"Why, do you want me to get hysterical?"

"Hell no."

"Well alright then. I could say you could use a shower, but unfortunately Hershel's right. I can wash your shirt and get it back to you though." She added while picking up what had been a long sleeved shirt just hours ago, "For now you'll have to stay as you are."

He cast his dark eyes down to his lap, "I hate this."

"I know." Their eyes met again, and he didn't see any amount of judging or pity, she was good at keeping her emotions hard, "The worst things to get through are never permanent though." She left out of the door on that note and he was left in thought. He wondered if that meant things were OK between them, though that was rather doubtful. She was playin' nice for now because he was injured and she believed in helpin' others, but this was one of those 'not permanent' things she was talkin' 'bout he supposed. He was rather hopin' she had been hintin' at how hard it had been without them talkin' at all, 'cause he had felt lost before he even fell down that ridge. Practically naked and shamed was how he was now, and he wished he could turn back time and not have her be the one to see him like this. Whatever good image she had left of him was probably spent beyond repair. He continued to watch in agonized silence, the door that had closed tightly, hopin' it would swing wide again with her entrance.

* * *

_**Got a letter from a messenger**_  
_**I read it when it came**_  
_**It said that you were wounded**_  
_**You were bound and chained**_  
_**You had loved and you were handled**_  
_**You were poisoned, you were pained**_

_**The Messenger, The Tea Party...**_

* * *

**So this chapter went longer than I thought which means the after math of his shooting won't come until next chapter. Sorry about that, because I know most of you were waiting for Jolene to bitch out Andrea :) I changed up the scene in the woods with Merle to my own thing, because I've reread it countless times that I can practically rehearse it in my head by now. Hope you all liked the changes, and stay tuned for what is to come! Once again, great R&R!**


	24. You're My One True Friend

**Thanks to ****ry123red****, ****NormanReedusBitch****, ****Akamie****, ****zb1993****, ****MntlCaSe****, ****cutelittlekitten18****, ****Kathy247****, ****JumbledThoughts****, ****moonquirk**** and ****bats13**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Glad you liked that, I figured Jolene was a big enough factor to have there now and I wanted something to be different. Oh I know, I felt Lori never did anything out there other than bitch, like Andrea gets annoying but she helped the group a lot, and Lori was not making it a normal lifestyle, that was all on Carol! Still can't forgive Andrea for shooting Daryl, but yes, she does help and I think the group needs her in season three. **

**ry123red****: That's totally fine, I am glad you just left me with a kind word! It's so good to know I have created an OC's that's worthy of remembrance to the category, I wanted her to be strong but not all up in your face about it either. Haha, glad you like her hair, and it works well to help kick walker ass! Thank God I have done Daryl right, that either makes or breaks the story, and I haven't had any complaints yet, so I must be doing OK with him. I think they make a good couple too, she's not demanding of him. I think I grant some of that wish back to you this chapter, because I promise I am getting to the romance (it's only taken me about 130k in words…) Haha, I am glad you are honest about James, I feel everyone is trying to like him, but I don't want that to be the case. I'm a huge Potterhead, and to me Jolene is Lily, and James is James which leaves Daryl in the position of lonely Snape, only this time, I can take matters into my own hands! It would be brutal for him to have to watch her be happy with someone else, and I've even hinted that even though her relationship seemed picture perfect, she wasn't entirely happy in it. Wow, I've rambled, I should let you read on! Thank you so much!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Yep, I thought he should see her as she was before in an illusion just because that picture is so important to him and the Jolene from then represents many things to him. Time for romance stuff to move forward, so any chapter now should be the 'good stuff' :) **

**FanFicGirl10****: I thought that was a great little tidbit there too, and yeah Shane's a dick and whatever, but he not for the sake of being so, and I figured that was one thing him and Jolene could make good over. Haha, I kind of teased at that last chapter when Jolene said she had yet to meet Merle. I brought you all very close to that moment, but not just yet. Loving is going to start, and I mean in the next few chapters for sure, I've made you all wait long enough!**

**Korvescence****: I think you'll like this song too, it's another band of yours! Yep, I had fun making Jolene be out there in the woods as well as Merle. Too bad I didn't have them talk yet though huh?! More to wait for now!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad the changes were for the better, and now Jolene gets her payback on Andrea (it's very **_**cold**_** of her!)**

**Disclaimer: I own everything that isn't Walking Dead (see what I did there?!)**

* * *

Jolene stepped out of the room with Daryl's shirt in her hand and it suddenly hit her that it was hotter than Hell upstairs. Apparently the party had moved on down to the main level, and she could hear voices circulating around the walls. Glenn was at the base of the stairs, and he shot her a quick smile when she arrived, "Hey, how's the patient?"

"Not kicking and screaming yet, so I take that as a good sign. What's been happening here." She asked while spotting Rick heading outside with Shane nipping at his heels.

"Well, apparently Shane says Daryl nearly died just for a doll. He doesn't think it's in the best interest of the group to keep looking."

"Of course he doesn't." She said, suppressing the urge to want to roll her eyes in a snarky manner, "Where's Carol?"

"Back in the kitchen with Lori. If you ask me, I think the distraction for her is good. I can't imagine her wanting to hear the suggestion that the group should stop looking for her daughter." Glenn said, clearly as appalled as she was about Shane's words.

"Well, I'm going to get this washed and find something dry for him to wear." She said while showing the tattered shirt in her hand.

She started to make her leave before Glenn spoke up once more. "Are you guys friends again?"

She paused at Glenn's words, thinking about the question, "If he wants to be." She said over her shoulder before she went out through the screen door as the evening air settling around the farm. Immediately she ran into Dale and Andrea, and it looked as though he was giving her sound advice, just as he did with everyone else in the group. They both turned their attention to her just as soon as her shoe took a step onto the wooden boards.

"How is he?" Andrea asked right away.

"He's a little worse for wear, but nothing we can't handle. I suspect he'll be up and moving within a few days, though it's Daryl so he'll push for earlier." She answered honestly, though her tone was still clipped with the woman after every mistake she seemed to be creating as of late.

Dale chuckled and stood up from the steps, "See, no worries then. Daryl is in good hands I think." He gave Jolene a knowing look as well before he went off, and she understood that it had to do with their conversation from yesterday.

"Hey." Andrea interrupted her thoughts with a small smile, "Can we talk?"

"I have to wash his shirt." She said holding it up in her hand, "But you can come with me."

Andrea's sullen look seemed to disappear as she followed her over to the tents were the basins of water were still sitting from earlier. The water was chilly by now, but still sudsy and she didn't want to waste perfectly good water over one shirt that Daryl was likely to get dirty again within an hours' time of wearing it. She parked herself down on a log and Andrea followed suit, looking more hesitant than Jolene had ever seen her, "I guess this is the part where I say I'm sorry huh?" She asked in a nervous laugh, "I'm not in the habit of being in the wrong, but lately it seems that's all I do."

"I won't argue with you there." Jolene agreed tightly as she started to scrub at the shirt with perhaps a little more force than necessary, "I'm over it now, especially because these people know when to leave well enough alone. It's strange really; at the end of the world I am finally able to cope with not being able to have children. I realize I need to move passed it."

Andrea nodded, "I'm not sure if it's really that, but I think you've grown comfortable enough with the idea."

"Can I ask you something?" Jolene interjected, "What was running through your head when you pulled that trigger?"

Andrea's eyes fell to the dirt on her shoes and her eyebrows pulled together, "I was thinking that I was protecting this group."

"I figured. Don't tell her I said this, but it annoys Lori that you don't help with the _menial _tasks." She put stress on the word, teasing her for the moment.

"Yeah I figured. She has it easy though, doesn't she?"

Jolene paused with her hands pruning in the cold water, Daryl's shirt still between her fingers, "How do you mean?"

"Everyone just assumes she's in the first lady position because she's married to Rick. Even before you came around at the Quarry, she was very much the same when following Shane around. We do more than she does. We go out on supply runs, we help defend the group and search for Sophia and we still find time to wash, clean and cook. What does Lori do around her all day?" Her tone was testy and she turned to Jolene with fierceness.

"I see what you mean." She admitted because it was a thought that had also crossed her mind, "But to be honest, I don't let it bother me. At the end of the day, everything the group needs gets done one way or another. While I don't think it's fair to say she has more on her mind than the rest of us, I don't really lose sleep over what she does, or doesn't do either."

"Wish I was that calm." Andrea countered.

Jolene chuckled briefly, "Oh I'm not always calm. You must have heard me yelling at Daryl last night."

"Yeah, that was scary. I don't think any of us knew what would happen if your buttons were pushed too far, but now Dixon knows."

"I still don't know what his problem was though."

"I think I do." Andrea replied impishly, "I asked him if he would consider leaving the group with Shane and me, just like I asked you."

"I doubt he'd go for something like that. As much as he complains about doing stuff for these people, he also respects them, enough to stay and help out, Hell, he might even care for them by now."

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd want to leave either, so I tried to sweeten him up to the deal by telling him that you were probably going to leave with us." There was a pregnant pause, and she felt her hands close into fists under the bubbles in the water while she tried to refrain from chewing Andrea a new one.

"Andrea, what the Hell is wrong with you!" Jolene huffed finally, "That was a really stupid thing to say, especially because I never once thought of leaving."

"I know, and I realize it was stupid, but Daryl seemed like a good addition if we really were going to split from the group. The shitty thing is, I don't think Shane is going to go for that now, he hasn't brought it up again."

"Of course he hasn't. He'll never leave so long as Carl and Lori are here." Jolene finished washing the shirt, wringing it out before hanging it to dry, "Do you think it would be wrong of me to go into Daryl's tent for another shirt?" She asked while pinning up the soaked one on the line to dry.

Andrea shrugged, "I doubt it. He's still your friend and you can get away with a lot more with him than any of us can."

Jolene nodded, stepping away from the clothesline with one last thing on her mind to get done, "Can you close your eyes for a moment?" She commanded with her hands rested firmly on her hips.

"Right now?" Andrea asked and she nodded in confirmation. When Jolene was certain her companions eyes were closed, she moved silently over to the basin of water, picking it up with her hands before carrying it over to Andrea, and dumping the cold contents over her head. She bolted up from her seat on the log like a bat out of Hell now soaked in old washing water, "Jolene…what the Hell!" She cried.

Jolene was laughing while eyeing her wickedly, "After the last two days I've had, I'd say that makes us even. Don't go talking about me again, and for the love of God if you are going to shoot something, make sure it's already dead!" She said in response as her laughter died down. The water dumping was to make her feel better, but the words she said were serious, and she thought it was justified after having almost killed Daryl with her rash decision. Jolene wouldn't go as far as to say Andrea had acted quick for the better of the group, more like she acted without thinking and it had almost gotten one of their own killed, the one person Jolene was particularly close to, even if she hadn't been that précised minute.

"Alright…bitch." Andrea added with a wry smile, "I'm going to change, that water was freezing and it smells too."

"Be glad I didn't hit you like I did Daryl." She countered.

"With those small hands?" Andrea mocked in a joking manner.

"The fastest fists in the South." Jolene remarked as she turned her direction out to the far distance of Daryl's tent. It seemed he still liked his privacy away from the group, though the distance wasn't as far as she would have suspected it to be.

When she got close to the vicinity, she had the compelling urge to be as quiet as a church mouse, which was strange considering no one else came over to Daryl's tent except him or Carol for laundry duty. She reached a tentative hand out for the nylon flap, throwing it back before entering. She realized she was holding her breath in anticipation, and she didn't release it until she spotted a pile of his folded clothes. He kept everything surprisingly neat, everything had an order and purpose it appeared. Not wanting to waste any more time, she took the first shirt off the pile and made to leave again just as swiftly as she had entered. Something fell out of the pocket before her feet and she froze momentarily before bending over to pick it up. She smiled at the sight of the picture she had given him to keep and now she knew he still carried it with him. In the past she had always hated taking pictures, finding herself not very photogenic and preferred just a quick glance in a mirror as opposed to some odious position she might have been caught in accidently in photo.

With one last look over, she put the photo back into the front pocket, but not before feeling something else stuffed safely inside. She could not deny she was curious, and she pulled out the mysterious object only to be left standing stunned in the middle of his tent. Tied carefully in a baby blue ribbon in her hand was a lock of curly red hair, unmistakable hers if she had to guess. Her heart betrayed her feelings and her legs started to shake with an uncontrollable urge to want to sit down. She managed to stay standing, for longer than intended actually as she just stared at the hair. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling at that moment; a mixture between flattery and disgust maybe. A drop of water landed on her hand just above the blue ribbon, and she realized she was crying.

"Dammit." She cursed softly. Nothing had been able to evoke such an emotional response in her for so long that she almost forgot she could cry. Standing there weeping, she now felt silly, but there was something about his gesture of keeping this hair so well preserved that spoke volumes. She tucked it back into the pocket with the picture, wiping away her tears harshly with her hand to hide any evidence that something had happened while she had went away to fetch a shirt.

She started her way back to the house, her expression passive as she spotted Maggie sitting out on the porch waiting for her, "Hey, good thing I didn't hold my breath. Dinner's ready inside and we were waiting to thank you." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the delay I was just—I got held up in cleaning." She sputtered lamely.

"You got Daryl another shirt I see."

Her hand tightened on the garment, almost forgetting it's presence until now, "Yes, but I'll give it to him later."

"Maybe you can have Carol do it. She volunteered to take him up some supper. Dad wants him eating before he gives him anymore pain meds"

She nodded, following Maggie into the house where everyone else was finding places to seat themselves for the meal. She joined at Andrea's side, whose hair was still wet but had had a change of clothes since earlier. Maggie sat with Glenn at what looked like some proverbial kids table just a short step away from where everyone else was seated along with Beth and Jimmy. Carol handed her a plate of food smiling, while she made a silent exchange when giving her Daryl's shirt. Once everyone was seated, the food started to be devoured in a reserved manner after a saying of Grace led by Hershel. The tension in the air was palpable and it was clear they were unwanted guests in another's home. Not that Jolene could blame Hershel, he had taken them in and given them medical treatment, but it wasn't up to him to house them and she wasn't expecting an invite any time soon.

"Can anyone here play guitar?" Glenn started, as he shifted in his set to address everyone in the room, "Dale found this for me on the highway, and I can't play a cord."

It was silent before Patricia started to answer, "Otis knew how to play."

The room grew silent again while Jolene shot a sympathetic look to Glenn that said_ 'It was a good try'._ Little pockets of conversation started to break out between people, but the room as a whole made no business in one large chat amongst the two groups. It seemed Maggie and Glenn had come to an agreement about their differences because they were smiling at each other like a couple of guilty teenagers. Andrea made the effort to pull in Shane, Rick and Dale into a conversation with Jolene and herself. Every once and awhile someone would contribute their own two cents on the topic, but that was as far as it went. When Carol announced that she was taking food to Daryl, that was when the table started to disperse and already Hershel was looking better when their group started to return outside for the night.

Jolene was helping with clean-up with Maggie and the other women with the exception of Carol who hadn't come back from her visit with Daryl yet, "So, dinner was good." She said aloud, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, I'd say it brought some of us together." Maggie said with a sly smirk.

"You and Glenn?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we were passing notes under the table. I haven't even looked at his reply yet, thought I'd wait until after these chores were done."

"Oh, mysterious." Jolene teased as she continued to pile up the clean plates, "Give me details later."

"What, are you still deprived, even after going into town with Shane alone?"

She snorted while contorting her face into a horrified expression, "Never will I ever, not with that guy. I'd rather never have sex again to be perfectly honest."

Maggie grinned, "Darn shame for you. I noticed you guys brought condoms back on that supply run though."

"Andrea's idea from before. I think she's looking for some with him and I say good luck to her."

"You ain't mad at her now?" Maggie asked.

"Not as much as I was. She's not entirely forgiven though, she still shot Daryl."

Maggie looked interested by this answer, but Carol came into the kitchen before she could say anything, "Jolene, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Silently thanking her luck and Carol's quick entrance, she tossed the dishrag into the water and strolled out of the kitchen, into the dimmed hallway where Carol was standing, "What's up?"

"This is going to sound crazy."

"Last I checked, crazy is just the world we live in." Jolene assured.

Carol smiled, seeming to summon up the courage she needed, "Would you take me out tomorrow to go help with the search for Sophia?"

Her eyes widened, not expecting such a forward request from Carol, "Seriously, you want to go with me?"

"Why not, I know you can handle yourself and I would feel more comfortable with you than with the pressure coming from the men." She looked up with hopeful eyes while her hands played nervously with the end of her shirt, "I don't want Daryl going again, he's still hurt and he won't take his meds."

Jolene felt herself huff. _'That stupid man, I should go up there and force them down his throat',_ she thought to herself. "You know what, I'm going to take you out with me then. I agree that Daryl should rest, but we'll go to gun training with the others first, OK?"

Carol's mood brightened, "Thank you. I just feel like I've been sitting here so long, waiting for something to happen. That won't bring my little girl back any faster, and I want to help."

"Then I'm grateful you asked me to help you with that." Her eyes drifted to the stairs and Carol seemed to catch her line of sight, "I should get him to take those meds."

"That would do him some good. Please, make sure he eats as well. After everything he's done, I don't want him getting sick." Carol pleaded with a hand on her shoulder before leaving for the door of the house.

The journey up the stairs felt winding and long, and she was left feeling nearly winded once she reached the top. Something fearful struck inside of her, but she couldn't be sure where the feelings were coming from other than the fact that they had picked a terrible time to appear. Was she actually afraid to face Daryl for the first time? This must have been what he felt like when he had shot her in the leg, she had seen the look in his eyes then, when he had come to apologize. Here she stood, awkward in the hallway with nothing but bleak words trapped in her mind on how to approach him. _'Oh for goodness sakes Jolene, get it together'_ she told herself in a bitter frame of mind. Her hand was paused on the old door handle as she stared deep into the grain of the wood. After a quick final decision, she let her hand drop and knocked first to alert him to her presence before entering.

He was lying down against the pillows, looking displeased with her intrusion, "Something wrong with the food?" She asked before closing the door gently behind her.

"Why the Hell won't she leave me be?" He hollered in a scowl, "Stupid woman doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

"I see you're in a mood again." Jolene chided as she sat down in the corner chair, "You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's just grateful for your help, and I think it's good she wants to be close with you."

He tossed her a foul look, "Whatcha want this time?"

"To tell you to take your meds."

"Don't need 'em. Save 'em for someone who will." He grumbled, scratching at the bandage on his head, "Didn't think you was comin' back up here."

"Why, because you think I would leave with Shane and Andrea?" She shot back, "Yes, she told me about that."

"Didn't think you two were talkin' neither." He tossed around in the sheets to face her.

"Don't dodge my question please. Did you seriously think I would leave with them?"

Her tone brought his eyes up to hers for a moment, though he seemed more like the scared child than the injured man, and she noticed as she had entered the room, that he made sure on keeping himself covered, "Hell, I don't know. Thought there was a good chance you weren't gonna hang 'round long. Stupid bitch asked me to go too. Ain't no way I'd ever be that desperate, I'd rather take my chances out on the road alone than with 'em two."

"I was never going to go either." She said softly.

"You given up on him yet?" The question was barely audible, but to her he might as well have been screaming it.

"No, but I think there comes a time when reality sets in. If he is alive, and I have no doubt, it doesn't mean we will cross paths again."

He continued to frown, but he didn't push the issue as they continued another lapse of silence that consumed the room. He still wasn't eating, and she wanted to lay into him about that, but she rather enjoyed the calm that was lasting for the time being. She realized it wasn't fear that she had been feeling before, but something else entirely, that was both tempting and terrible. Maybe Glenn had been right about his assumptions when it came to Daryl and his feelings, but she didn't want to ever hear the words aloud, for they would only bring destruction. Every time his blue eyes gazed upon her, she wanted to hide herself behind a wall, push something else forward to distract him away from herself.

"Ya really fuckin' hate me huh?" He grunted, "Hell, most times I can't get you to shut up."

"I already told you I don't hate you so let it go." She watched him half shrug and it made her want to slap him, "Well are you at least going to eat?"

"Shit, you only here to hound my ass or did Carol send ya to do it?"

"I came up here to hound your ass." She said smirking, "I'll make you a deal; You eat everything on your plate and take those meds, and I'll leave you be."

"Food and pills for silence huh?" He said while weighing his options, "Ain't like I got sumthin' better to do."

She curled her legs up onto the chair, watching him struggle to sit up, and though it was killing her to sit idly by, she knew he would never ask for her help. He picked up the fork, taking a hesitant bite of the chicken Carol had prepared with her help. She pondered why he still assumed she hated him and concluded that she must have been throwing off a negative vibe. Finding words to say seemed increasingly difficult and she found herself watching him eat, which he also noticed, "Would you quit with that!" He snapped.

"Sorry." She smiled hesitantly, "I don't know what I said to make things so strained."

"Wasn't what you said and you know it." Daryl mumbled while he kept his head down, "It's what I do. I ain't good with havin' friends, it's just sumthin' else for me to mess up."

"Shane asked me to do something for him today." She interjected. As she suspected, Daryl engaged her with a curious frown, successfully getting them off of the topic of where they stood, at least for now, "He requested that I watch over Lori and Carl."

"And ya said yes."

She scrunched her nose and sent him a look, "How do you know that?"

"Hell, like you'd ever say no to helpin' someone, even if it was that asshole."

"I consider it one of my many flaws." She told him, "I didn't do it for him though, I did it for Lori and Carl."

"Figured." He started to pick at what was left on his plate, and Jolene was glad he hadn't kicked her out yet, "If Rick doesn't say somethin' soon, I don't think he ever will."

"What, you think Rick already knows about Shane and Lori?"

"Hell yes, they ain't exactly discreet and Rick ain't stupid. He's just ignorin' what's in fronta him is all." He reached for the pills, chasing them with water, but she didn't move to make good on her promise about leaving the room yet. She had been waiting for his company, a lot longer then she realized.

"But Lori used Shane in a way too, and if he doesn't know that by now, I don't think he ever will." She responded, quoting what he had previously said.

"Shane's a dummy, and he won't ever know 'cause he's deluded himself into thinkin' they have a real future…without Rick in it."

Her eyes widened, and she sat up in her chair, "If you are saying what I think you are, then we have a real problem."

"Depends on what you think I'm saying." He answered cunningly.

She surprised him when she stood up from her chair, moving over to take a bold seat on the side of the bed, a little too close to him if he had to admit it, though there was a small thrill 'bout having her close and all of her attentions on him again, "Do you think that Shane would kill Rick?" She hushed.

He didn't answer immediately mostly 'cause he was adjustin' to their close proximity and it was slightly fun to tease her with his silence, "No doubt. You already know what he did to Otis; comes back with a dead man's gun to save a lil' boy that ain't his. He ain't one to ever side with Rick no more either, and suddenly I feel like I'm second fiddle to the Sheriff over his best friend. C'mon Cherry, ya gotta see it."

Something crossed over her face, perhaps a smile of something familiar that had passed between them again before it vanished from sight, "I guess I always did, but I didn't want to believe it because…"

"'Cause you see the best in people, I know it. It's naïve and a bit sad to still be doin' in this world, but shit, I suppose somebody ought'a."

She looked him long in the eye, almost uncomfortably so, "We don't have any proof though, at least, no more than Dale has. Can't go causing a panic by telling everyone this strictly on a bad feeling."

"We ain't gonna say nothin' unless there's a risk to the group. This is Rick's problem s'far as I see it. He's got a broken marriage and a crazy best friend, that ain't our fault."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to be watching Shane from a distance though." She added, "Everyone's going to gun training with them tomorrow, and I promised I'd help Carol."

He sneered slightly, "Hell, what's with you and that woman?"

"She wants to help find her daughter so I agreed to help her."

He was frowning at her again, and she sensed that their conversation was coming to an end, "You keep makin' too many promises and God dammit if it doesn't get you killed."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She countered. A pregnant pause came out of nowhere, and suddenly the queer silence was unwelcome because of their current sitting arrangement. Perhaps the only thing that had gone through her head all afternoon—besides her finding the hair—were the scars on his body that he was obviously ashamed of. She was never in a position in her life in which she would be able to relate to him now, and she knew trying to comfort him about them would only lead to him yelling at her, but she couldn't fathom the idea that he thought himself unattractive. Being in her thirties now, she hadn't resorted to flirting or fantasizing about men much anymore, especially since she considered herself off the market. Sufficed to say that the stirring in her gut about Daryl really left her baffled, and she didn't know how to approach them, or if to even do that. For her, he was deadlocked in the friend zone and there wasn't much of a chance that she would change that at the moment. She wouldn't know unless she tried of course, so in the spur of the moment, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. It didn't last long before Daryl flinched back, hitting his injured head against the headboard in the process.

"Shit!" He swore.

She stifled her laughing behind her hand, "Sorry, but that was really funny."

"What the fuck did you go and do that for?" By now his face was beet red, but from anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

"I don't know, I guess I misread something. I wanted to see what it was like anyways." She heaved her shoulders in a shrug casually.

"What…What was it like?" He kept his tone hard, but there was an underline of hope laced within.

She shifted on the bed and grinned, "You were there, you tell me."

Before she could make for the door, he clutched onto her arm watching her every move while leaving her feeling powerless, "Don't be playin' games with me now." He warned with a heated look that melted her to the sheets.

She kept up her own stoic look but nodded in respect to what he said, "I trust you don't need me to stay the night?"

It was hard for him to not react from that. What the Hell did that mean? Her stayin' in the room to keep watch over him, or her in the bed takin' _extra_ care of him. He went with the safe answer, "Hell, I don't need no fuckin' babysitter!"

"Alright then." She answered evenly before pulling away from his grasp. He watched with pleading eyes, begging her not to leave, but she went through the door and shut it as she gently as she had entered.

Whatever the Hell had just transpired couldn't have been good. She'd gained his trust, which was nearly the impossible with him, but now there was sumthin' else he had in mind, and he'd be lyin' if he said it wasn't torturous, "Fuck, I ain't sleepin' now." He groaned while rubbing his sore head.

The meds had begun to work on the headache before, but now he knew he was gonna have a whole nother one to deal with after that poor reaction. He went over it in his head, and he realized he had pulled away so fast that he hadn't really got a good feel of what her lips had felt like. Soft he supposed, and warm, but that was about it. He'd imagined countless times on how a moment like that was supposed to play out, but of course he was Daryl Dixon, and that meant he didn't know how to really be in that situation, and he'd made himself look like a giant pussy right in front of her. She'd even laughed like it was a Goddamn comedy, though from the outside it probably was just that. There were some mixed nuances in what she had said 'bout misreadin' sumthin', but he couldn't figure it out. Fuck, even the sheets smelled like her, no matter which way he turned and the wound in his side was hurtin' again, but he wasn't 'bout to call her back there. It was late into the mornin' hours before he even started to fall in and outta sleep. The next time he woke up, his eyes were able to make out in the dark of the room, a figure that had returned and was now curled up in the chair in an uncomfortable position. He watched her in silence for a while, shakin' his head at her bold attempts.

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled. A smile broke out across her face even as she kept her eyes closed, but he knew in the dim of the room that she had heard and it made him want to smile too. She was perhaps his only friend here, and she had forgiven him again, even though he didn't deserve it. There was still the issue of him wantin' more than friendship with her, and he figured if he didn't say sumthin' soon then he never would. It was difficult to keep fightin' his exhaustion and he realized there must have been sumthin' in the pills that had made him tired. He gave in to whatever it was though, him facing' her direction as they both slept, anxiously waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

_**Can you forgive me again?**_  
_**I don't know what I said**_  
_**But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**I heard the words come out**_  
_**I felt that I would die**_  
_**It hurt so much to hurt you**_

_**Forgive Me, Evanescence...**_

* * *

**Well, that was a beefy chapter. Kind of cute and awkward, just as I assumed Daryl would be in a relationship at the start (I think as it would go along that he'd be more confident, but these things take time) I now have a big question to ask all of you; Where are my Carol haters, don't be shy, I know you're out there! I'm not a big fan of her on the show, especially after she started to blame Rick for everything (in my world, Rick can do no wrong) but in my story I am trying to make her my own thing, which means she will actually help look for Sophia instead of sitting on her ass doing nothing, and for the love of God she will learn to defend herself instead of having everyone else doing it for her! That being said, I still don't expect you all to like her if you don't, but I will work at improving her! More Jolene and Daryl stuff the come, I swear to God, so keep up with that great R&R!**


	25. Erase All The Pain Till It's Gone

**Thanks to ****celticshannon****, ****Callalily8****, ****dreamgirllivi****, ****the-asian-fidget**** and ****Katelyn Miles**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Glad I am getting a move on now! I knew you Carol haters were there, and I am aiming to make her better so you all can hate her less, or at least be a fence sitter. The fluff ensues from here, enjoy!**

**FanFicGirl10****: I seriously think I am killing you the most with the wait because you've been here so long, but it will definitely make the reward all the sweeter and you will love what's to come, I guarantee it! Another Carol hater I see, I definitely am trying to make her better for the sake of the story, because I cannot figure out what the Hell her purpose is on the TV show, seriously, she hasn't died but T-Dog and Dale did before her?! Any who, enjoy this brand new chapter!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Oh another Carol hater! Hehe, it's OK, what's a TV show without hating a few of the people at least. I complain every time she talks on the TV, so I feel your pain. Glad you thought the ending was cute, I had thought about that moment the first chapter of this story (that's how far ahead I had planned!) More feels to come!**

**evilmonkeyfishturtle****: Hehe that made me smile! More k-i-s-s-i-n-g to come!**

**NormanReedus****: I've said it before and I'll say it again (because I love to repeat myself) I swear, the great love stuff is coming! You can all feel free to shoot me if it doesn't happen within oh 5 chapters *wink wink*. **

**Korvescence****: Andrea totally had that coming, she's really starting to piss me off more and more and she'd better join back with Rick and crew. This is my story, so I'm making my own Carol, and I think she's way better! Hehe well it was a tease of what's to come, though at least the first move has been made!**

**MntlCaSe****: Welcome and thank you for such a long and lovely review! I'm glad you didn't stop once with the reading, all I need is a good word and I'm happy! I never thought of Daryl as a love at first sight guy either, getting him to love is tricky enough and it takes time. Glad Jolene is lovable! I've started to read more fics too, and I am not a fan of a girl being bitchy and badass and all up in your face about it, I try to keep her grounded but useful to the group. Glad you liked how she handled Andrea, sometimes it's more creative to do something out of the blue rather than the usual punch in the face. I am happy to know I am picking great songs, I have a very wide range of music and I think they work well for the tone of the story. Alas, I will now let you read on!**

**ry123red****: Oh so glad I had Daryl in character! He's a bit of an awkward guy. I think he knows what he wants, but he doesn't know how to get it across clearly and he's rather nervous. I am glad you brought up the hair too. Just previously in the other chapter, Daryl had addressed that she never cries, and I thought now was the time. If only he knew she had cried over his gesture…But, more things to come for the future of course. **

**Sstrat****: Alright, I already answer your questions, but as promised, more progress to take place this chapter (sorry for killing you slowly! But when the love happens, it will be glorious!) **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Hehe as is everyone I think. More Jolene and Daryl up ahead! **

**BrodyMichael****: Glad you thought it was sweet, I really am going for an endearing angle. Yeah, I'm mostly a fence sitter about Carol myself, and I am working at making her my own so I like her. Andrea seriously pisses me off too, and if she doesn't join back up with Rick and crew, then she deserves to go down! Ah yes, the Sophia plotline, I definitely am shaking that up. The mystery continues this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I made a wish that I owned The Walking Dead…it didn't come true.**

* * *

It was starting out to be a day of firsts for Jolene, because she had gotten the fortunate chance of waking up before Daryl. He had an arm thrown up over his eyes and was lying on his back, snoring lightly. She wanted to chuckle at the sheer innocence of the act, but any small noise could wake him, so she remained still for a moment or two longer, enjoying the serenity of the situation. Even though she knew he would deny it, he was clearly pleased to be in a bed in substitute of the hard ground that they hadn't gotten away from in weeks. She would have to change his dressing later, but she knew he would have the chance to shower first, so she would allow him the privacy as she stood up and left the room silent as the wind. It seemed no one else was up in the house yet either, and she didn't want to disturb the family, considering she wasn't supposed to be in the house anyways. She tiptoed down passed the hallway and down the stairs to the main floor where it was still dark in the early hours with the drapes shut. She went out through the screen door and a blast of morning air stung the flesh of her legs. Gun training would be happening today, followed by a search into the woods with Carol, so she'd need a change of outfit. Yesterday hadn't been all that eventful and she'd done fine in shorts and a long sleeve, but today it would be back to jeans and her boots.

She sat herself down in one of the chairs on the porch, not feeling it necessary to wake Carol in their tent, though she doubted she would be able to find much sleep now anyways. Her mind played over her actions from last night and though she was ever so slightly embarrassed by them, she did not regret what she did. It had been nice just to feel something like that again, and though Daryl didn't seem to want anything like that from her after all, she was at least glad to finally know where they stood. A small part of her felt dejected by his quick pull away, but she also understood that Daryl wasn't good with contact and it might not have been her best move to corner him like that. It was difficult not to compare him to James sometimes just because she hadn't experienced much in life with anyone else besides him and now Daryl was in the position of who she associated with the most. Neither one was better than the other; they were just…different, in a way too difficult to compare.

She was startled by the front door of the house opening abruptly beside her, and Daryl stepped out in his fresh shirt without the bandage on his head. Apparently he must have showered soon after she had left because his hair was slightly damp at the ends and he smelt distinctively like the shampoo that her and Shane had smuggled back from the town as one of their boons, "Jesus, would you go back in there and sack out for a while." She told him sternly.

"Hell, you gonna follow me 'round all day?" He asked groggily while rubbing a hand on his haggard face.

"I don't have time, but Carol just might when we get back. I don't know why you wouldn't want to take advantage of a warm bed while you can."

"Can't just sit 'round and do nothin' all day."

She then remembered Daryl wasn't a bird to be caged so quickly and his answer made her smile, "I had a feeling you'd say that. I'd still like to change your dressing though.

The suggestion was probably a horrible one for him, considering their transgressions from last night, "S'fine."

She stood up from her seat with a doubtful expression forming on her features, "Really, mind if I see then?" He took a step back from her and she raised a brow, "I don't want to push you or anything, but I just thought I'd do it now instead of waiting for Hershel to do it later." It was the honest truth too. She understood that he was sensitive about the scars, but she wasn't going to pass judgement on that and she really wanted to help him.

"I don't need yer help Cherry, leave me be." He scowled as he walked off the steps. He didn't get far though before she followed and stepped right in front of his path with persistence, "Shit, you just won't quit will ya?"

"No, I won't." She said with seriousness. By now she knew most things Daryl said were to push people away, but she was growing tired of it fast, and sometimes he needed to be pushed just a little bit further out of his comfort zone, "Are you purposefully avoiding me because you're uncomfortable around me? You know I've already seen the scars, so I don't think that's it." He seemed to grow anxious in his spot, stepping back and forth on his feet with glaring at her, but she was relentless, "This is because I tried to kiss you last night right?"

"Fuck, we ain't havin' this conversation." He made to stride passed her, but she pushed him back lightly with a hand on his chest, "Yer a real piece a work, d'ya know that?"

"Fine, if that's what you think, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go without me taking a look first."

He stood above her though he wasn't enormously tall by any means, "You can change my bandages, but that's it." He started to lead her away from the house and out into the open field where his tent was just a few feet away. She didn't care about respecting his wishes right now though; she was going to continue to talk about what had happened. She wanted to believe in her mind at least that he felt something, but it wasn't enough to think it, she had to hear it from his mouth be damned the consequences. All her prior concerns about this possibly being chaotic vanished from her mind. She wasn't about to let the opportunity of such emotions pass her by, not when there was such a bridge between them now in this world. When he entered into his tent, she followed, only now just realizing she didn't have any supplies, "Get to it and get out."

She sighed, "Well, you dragged me off so fast I didn't have time to bring anything. Do you have anything for me to use or am I going to have to run back to the house?"

"I don't have much, but enough for you to use I reckon." After digging around he tossed her a small kit, which she caught sharply. Her eyes scanned over the contents inside as she sorted through what she needed. Fresh gauze, scissors and more antiseptic that made him inwardly wince. That shit stung like a motherfucker.

"Looks like I have everything. You can sit down if it makes you more comfortable." She moved around him to sit down on the cot, and it suddenly looked more inviting when she patted the seat next to her, "I promise I won't try anything." Her eyes gleamed playfully.

He scoffed, "Fuck, you just won't drop it." Regardless, he sat down next to her as she prepared what she needed.

"Sorry, bad joke. You can either lift up your shirt or take it off and you need to get closer."

His stomach clenched into funny knots at her words, and he did as asked ever so hesitantly. Not wantin' to seem like a pussy, he just took his shirt off, she was right, she had already seen everythin' anyways and she was only lookin' at him strictly as a patient. He kept his eyes forward, even when her hand first made contact on his skin, but he didn't flinch this time, "What's with yer small hands?"

She smirked while continuing to pull the old bandage away. Her stitching was holding well, but the wound still looked angry and had bled through slightly onto the gauze, "You're not the first person to tell me I have small hands. After a while, I just run out of things to say about that." She shrugged while getting the peroxide ready, "It's going to sting in a moment."

He hissed when the cold made contact on his side, "Mother-fuckin' Christ!"

"Oh, very colorful today I see." She teased, "Can I ask what the Hell happened to you out there? I got most of the story from Rick, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"Not really much of a story. I fell ass backwards and stuck myself before some walkers got at me. I finished them off but good before they could all have at me like a buffet though. Getting' closer to findin' Sophia too, I know it." He didn't wanna bring up that fact that he'd seen her and Merle out there in the woods too, though it did get him curious 'bout one thing, "What were you like before all this shit went down?"

She hummed for a moment, "I think I was nicer than I am now, but that's probably the case with anyone. I definitely had more patience and a kinder bone in me then now. The old me would've never thought about lifting a gun, and the only time I swung at something was during a baseball game."

"Nicer? Ain't like yer a bitch or sumthin'." He argued. She shot him a funny look, and even he thought it had been a weird thing to say. She'd been so different in them woods though, but he had to remind himself that it had all been in his head, somethin' he assumed she would have said to him before on account of the way she looked...and the way he looked too.

"As I recall, you thought I looked like a 'skinny bitch' before." Her breath was closer to him as she steadied herself with one arm wrapped around his middle while the other hand worked at putting the new bandage over the cleaned wound. He sucked in a deep breath, holdin' out on breathin' with her warm skin so close. Damn, she was soft, almost unnatural if he had to preach about it.

"Just me bustin' balls 'cause I thought you were a guy. Hell, I don't know how ya got me to fall for that one with that body." Shit, had he just said that aloud? He wanted to smack himself, but she didn't seem fazed, either that or she had pretended not to hear.

"Not just you, I fooled a few other people too. I'm good at playing the part I guess." She shrugged before pulling back from him, "How's that feel?"

_'Cold and lonely now that ya pulled away too damn quick',_ was what he thought, "Should be fine, not like I can go anywhere 'cause I'm under watch now."

They were both quiet for a moment, but he could tell she was itchin' to say something, "I'm sorry, about before when I hit you…and when I kissed you last night that was pushing it too far." Her head was bowed slightly and suddenly she was the one that couldn't look at him out of shame.

He hadn't expected her words to cut as deep as they did, but he found himself dumbstruck, not bein' able to think up a coherent thought or reply. Did that mean she regretted kissin' him to begin with? He knew he hadn't responded as best as was to be expected when a woman made a first move, but she actually felt she had to apologize and that knocked his pride down sumthin' awful, "Shit, no need to do that."

"No, I needed to say it, more for myself than you I think." She ran a hand through her short hair and smiled, "I guess I should get ready. Me and Carol are going to look where you left off."

"Rick ain't gonna let you go alone, and I don't blame him. Carol ain't skilled with a weapon, and you're a liability." He pointed out as he put his shirt back on quickly, "Ain't tryin' to be a prick, just bein' honest."

"Well, I'm not about to break my promise to Carol. I'm sure I can come up with something. Catch you later, and try not to have too much fun without me here." She sent him a wink before exiting out through the tent flap. He was thankful she was gone so quick, 'cause her light attempt at flirtin' had made him red in the face like he was spikin' a high fever. Now he was gonna be stuck with his thoughts all day, and already he was tryin' to come up with sumthin' clever to say to her when she got back. He knew if he hadn't been laid out he woulda gone with 'em, and he felt his mood start to tank now that he was rendered useless. He lied down on the cot, and cursed aloud when he caught the scent of her shampoo again. Hell, he'd used the same one in the shower and now he fuckin' smelt like her too. He needed to get the smell off, or at least find some mud to roll 'round in.

* * *

The drive out to the makeshift shooting range had been uneventful. Almost everyone had turned up, including Patricia and Beth who had finely convinced Hershel to let them come. After the mishap with Daryl yesterday, it probably didn't take much convincing. It was a good idea for everyone to have at least some experience with a firearm. Apparently Andrea had apologized to Daryl in person just before they had left, and seeing as he had forgiven her, it made it easier to be around her again. Currently Shane and Rick had them aiming at bottles perched on a wooden fence, and so far Shane was proving to be a good teacher which didn't surprise Jolene. It was easy to tell he had been good at his job, and he did take things seriously when it came to protecting the group.

"I'm surprised Lori let Carl come out here." Andrea muttered to Carol and Jolene, "She fussed bad enough when he wanted a knife."

"It's a mother thing." Carol added lightly before Andrea moved up for her turn to shoot. Carol settled the gun comfortably between her hands with a small grin of content. She was proving to be a pretty good shot albeit a little nervous, but that was to be expected the first time.

Jolene hadn't learned to fire a gun until the end of the world. Her first small group had learned from Cameron when they had been traveling. He hunted big game and had no trouble teaching the rest of them. James had been a better shot than her, though her heart hadn't really been into using a weapon at the time, Hell, maybe even still. She was working on her technique of course, with a little help from Rick as he made his rounds, "I hear you two are going back out for Sophia on Daryl's lead?"

Jolene tossed Carol a look and she shrugged, "Yes, we were going to tell you after this."

"Well, I can't let you go alone. I'd feel more comfortable if you took someone with experience. Shane's heading out to the suburbs not far from here on a lead, but I can accompany you." He offered, "Suppose there isn't a much better place for me to look now anyways."

"Alright." Carol agreed, "How much longer until we leave?"

"Well, we don't have too much more ammo to spare so it looks to me that things are starting to wind down." He said just before Andrea came back to them, looking eager.

"I'm going with Shane to the advanced lesson." She said in enthusiasm.

"Advanced lesson?" Jolene asked.

"I'm the only one who's going. I'm a pretty great shot, and I can learn a thing or two from him." She boasted in confidence, "See you back at camp later."

"Have fun." Jolene said sarcastically because she couldn't imagine a worse afternoon then spending it with Shane. She'd already done her share when she went with him back to the town.

"Right, let's get everyone back from here to camp, and then we'll head out." Rick told Carol and her as they started to pack everything away.

Jolene was anxious to go back into the woods, it had been all she thought about on the drive back. Her promises were perhaps the most important thing to her now, and she refused to break them if she could help it. She could understand Daryl's standpoint when he kept saying he'd bring the girl back, it was exactly what she wanted to do as well and through Hell and high water she would.

She was already dressed in dark jeans and her boots. Today was proving to be quite hot, and she wore only a large tank top tied in a knot at her hip to keep it from hanging off of her willowy torso. Maybe it would be a good idea to find some fattening foods before the winter, because the group was starting to drop pounds fast, even Rick was looking thinner in the face recently.

As they arrived back at camp, she hung back with Carol while they waited for Rick to pack what he needed. Taking three horses was out of the question after Maggie and Glenn had taken two for a trip to the pharmacy, so they were going to walk back into the woods. It would take time, but seeing as neither of them had experience in horse riding, it was the safer option, "Alright, it's one thirty by Dale's watch, so that should give us a good three hours before we are wanted back for dinner." Rick said as he returned to them with a map in hand, "We got that ridge Daryl was at circled, so we'll start from there and work our way around. She must have found somewhere to hold in for the night around the area. I think there's a good chance we'll find her."

Carol smiled at his optimism, and though Jolene wanted to feel the same way, she kept from saying so in order to spare false hope. She wouldn't be speaking like that until Sophia was right at their side again, "Let's get started then." She said to them.

Rick took the lead as they broke in through the thick brush. Bugs were humming and birds were chirping in the thick humid air. She swore if she still had her long hair that it would be a big curly mess by now. Sweat was dripping down her bare neck and every so often she would swat away the flies that were buzzing. Carol kept tight to her side, keeping up with a smile in spite of the fact that her daughter was still missing. It was doing her good to be helping, and it made Jolene proud to be helping her. Rick was tense but kept grounded as they trekked back further through the oppression of the trees. Really, it was nothing short of wonder that Daryl had walked all this way back without the horse, and wounded to boot, "The ridge is just up the trail a piece. Keep on guard for walkers, it wasn't that long ago that Daryl was just attacked by two of them." Rick seemed to regret his choice of words when Carol's face fell, "Sorry Carol, but please keep close while we're here."

"Right, I will." She affirmed.

When they got closer to the edge of the small ravine, Jolene was surprised to see how far of a fall it actually was, and once again she was glad that she had been there to heal Daryl up. It said enough about him that he was able to make it back after falling a long way and sticking himself with a bolt, "Rick, how can we get down there?"

"Looks like if we walk a ways to the other side, there should be a way down over there. We're sticking together though; I'm not taking the risk after everything that's happened in the last few days." Rick must have been a believer of bad luck, though their group had been put to the test in the short few days passed, so taking extra precautions wasn't anything to sneeze at.

They went on through the mud and leafy ground while listening to the water below. Once or twice Carol lost her footing, but not before Rick or Jolene grabbed her to prevent another fall from taking place. After journeying a ways from the ridge, they had finally found a way down into the lower level of the wood. It had been out of their way and had eaten up a chunk of time, but it was all for the sake of finding Sophia, "We should spread out a little bit at least, to see what we can find." Jolene suggested as her boot clad feet met the water.

Rick nodded reluctant, "Keep in ear shot of one another though, and don't wander too far out of sight."

Jolene headed out into the short bushes, and she kept a smile to herself when Carol decided to head in the same direction not too far away from her. They each were calling for Sophia, a dangerous thing that could attract walkers, but with the doll being found yesterday it struck hope in the hearts that she would still be in and around the area, "Sophia!" Jolene called. She crept low, looking for any sign of someone who could have passed through the mud. Jolene didn't even have the first clue on how to track, but it would be a pretty safe bet that if they found small footprints that belonged to a child, that it could only be Sophia.

"Carol, Jolene!" Rick called in restraint urgency. She began to sprint back in the direction of Rick's voice, meeting up with Carol halfway there.

"Did you find her?" Carol called, her voice catching in her throat.

Rick was standing with his head down, and something small was in his hand that made Jolene gasp, "Oh my God, are those-?"

"Those are Sophia's shoes." Carol breathed, taking them from Rick and hugging them to her chest, "Where did you find them?"

"Over in a thicket. They were undone, and there's only a small trace of mud on them. She must have taken them off herself." Rick explained.

"But, what would she take her shoes off for?" Jolene peaked over Carol's shoulder at the shoes clutched in her chest safely. Sure enough, they were the same pair the girl had been wearing the last they had seen of her in the small dirt recess.

"I don't know." Rick mumbled, "I'm not a good enough tracker to answer that, and besides, the storm from the other night all but washed away any prints that might have been in the area."

"She left her doll here too." Carol pointed out with a hard look, "Why would she abandon all of her things?"

Rick shook his head, "She might have found more shoes, or maybe she left them behind as clues for us to find her." He explained with his hands. There was always the possibility that she had dropped her items in fear if she had been chased off by a walker, and by the look on Rick's face, it was clear he was thinking that over, "She might have gone back to the small house Jolene and Daryl had first discovered, or maybe even the highway."

Rick looked increasingly crestfallen and guilt ridden again, so Jolene spoke up, "This is a good thing. We know she's been here and she's coherent enough to leave behind items that will lead us to her. We should ask if Hershel knows anyone else in the area; neighbors or friends who may yet have held out where she could be staying."

"But…" Carol sobbed, "What if she found dangerous people. Back in the town, the tires were stolen from Shane's car."

"We don't know if those people are still in the area Carol." Rick pointed out, "I'm sure she's safe. I can double back to the highway and check if she's been there again if you'd like."

The woman nodded, wiping back the tears on her face, replacing the sadness with a determined look, "I'll come with you."

"First things first, we should head back to camp, tell everyone what we found."

Jolene smiled along with Rick, "I agree. I think it's the news everyone's needed to hear."

"Back the way we came then, and stay close. On Daryl's word, there are snakes out here." He reminded.

They headed back, their steps in unison while they retraced the way they had come. Carol was holding tightly onto the shoes, the greatest stride of hope either of them had ever seen, "Thanks for coming along Jolene." Rick mentioned beside her as they continued to step through the forest, "And for helping with Daryl yesterday. I know that must have been hard, after all, he isn't easy to get along with on good days."

She chuckled, "It was alright. I promised I'd help take care of everyone, remember?" She paused, frowning at herself, "Jesus…"

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

"It's just something Daryl said—I really do make too many promises. I hope I can keep them all." The last part she mumbled more to herself, but Rick had heard.

"Daryl said that huh?" He ran a hand over his short beard, "The funny thing about promises; they have a way of looking like lies after a while, and I'm sure that's the case in Daryl's experience. You have friends out here Jolene, and Daryl could sure use some. I'm sure he's just looking out for you."

"I wish he'd stop putting pressure on himself. He's earned his place by now." Carol added, "I don't think there's a person who's taken for granted what he's done."

"Well then, it's up to us to remind him of that." Rick said, "I'm glad for his help."

"Me too." Carol agreed.

Jolene had stayed quiet for the remainder of that conversation, too absorbed in her own thoughts to spot the danger that suddenly lunged out of the bush on them, moaning and groaning. She fell down to the ground with the added weight, her eyes widened as she started to struggle to push away the face that was snapping at her, "Get...off...me!" She shrieked. In the panic, she had dropped her weapon, but Rick was already there, shoving the thing off her, and attacking it with his knife. The blade sunk in deep, making a sickening moist sound as it crunched through the bone and blood.

"You OK?" Rick asked, his knife now embedded in the eye socket of the walker. She sat up, a hand on her chest as she sucked for air.

"I think so. It all happened so quickly." She said before her eyes widened, "Walker!" She pointed as another came stumbling through the brush. Just as Rick reached for his knife, a shot was fired and a bullet caught the walker through the cheek, before it collapsed forward. They both turned their heads back to Carol, who had her gun lifted and a hand on her mouth.

"Oh God." She whispered. The surprise was evident on her face, a feeling everyone most likely felt the first time they took down a walker in order to save a friend.

"Carol, great shot!" Rick complimented.

She smiled while moving her hand away from her face, "Really?"

"I think you could have gone to the advanced lesson with Andrea." Jolene added with a smile. Rick helped her stand as she dusted her pants for grass and mud. It was impossible to stay clean for just one day, "Sorry about that guys, I'll watch what I'm doing next time."

"Don't apologize; just make sure you're alert. Distractions can get you killed out here. I don't think I have to remind you about that."

She would adhere to Rick's advice, feeling a little wet behind the ears again after months of being out there. The rest of the way back was spent without conversation, though they weren't beset by any more walkers. The sun was turning the sky an orange sorbet color as they reached the borders of the farm, where Dale was atop the RV on watch holding his binoculars as a kind of crutch. The Hybrid had returned, which meant Shane and Andrea were back from the advanced lesson. He'd also been planning a trip to the suburbs to look for Sophia and it got Jolene wondering if he had been as lucky as they had in their search.

"Welcome back!" Dale called as they stripped their guns on at the RV. Dale was still in charge of the gun bag, and even though they had all taken a lesson in shooting, Hershel's rule still remained intact, "Did you have any luck?"

"We did. I'd like to round people up, tell them we got another lead on Sophia." Rick replied.

Dale smiled down at Carol as he caught the sight of the shoes in her grasp, "That's wonderful news! I'll help get the group together." He offered, climbing down the rungs.

While Rick was rounding people together with Dale, Carol ran off to look for Lori, no doubt to tell her about the good news. Jolene wanted to take a look at Daryl's bandages again, so she made that her excuse to go out to his tent to collect him for the gathering. He was sitting outside, shaping new arrows out of wood, gazing up at her briefly as she made her approach known. She sat down opposite of him, taking in the silence, but not really wanting it. Lately it had become harder and harder to read Daryl, more than usual, and though she felt they left on good terms that morning, he was sending off a different vibe again, "How are the bandages?" She asked politely, forcing what was surely an awkward smile.

"Best as they could be I suppose." He answered dryly, "Ya look like shit." He gestured to her stained pants.

She breathed a chuckle, "I fell in some mud. I came back in one piece though."

"Whatcha want?" He was mulling by the fire, not really doing much of anything that she deemed important.

She made a sour face at his blunt remark, but didn't say anything on that, "Rick actually wants to talk to everyone. We found Sophia's shoes close to the area where the doll had been yesterday."

He seemed to lighten up a bit at the news, "She's 'round her somewhere then. Imma have to go back out tomorrow."

"No." Jolene argued in which he send her a pointed look, "You're still too injured to go. There are other volunteers who are more than willing."

"Yeah, and which of 'em can track? Besides, me goin' out there is 'bout all I'm good for." He threw a piece of wood into the fire before standing to pace back and forth.

"That's not true and you know it. Everyone here is grateful for all you do. Maybe not Shane, but you know well enough not to take anything he says seriously." She made her way over to him, halting his movements when she grabbed him by both arms. Like a reflex, he flinched away instantly, but he didn't turn away from her, "I think you've inspired more people here then you know. I don't think people would have ever expected Carol to go and search for Sophia, let alone use a gun like she did today."

"Doesn't mean I did shit. She went out there for her little girl, that's her business."

"There's nothing I can say that will change your mind, is there?"

"Don't need my mind changed, it's just how it is Cherry." He wasn't stupid, he knew he was the lackey of the group, and he was better off away from them, doin' all the hard work that neither of them sorry son-offa-bitches was willin' to step up to do.

"I'll do something to change that opinion yet." She said with a determined smile, "Now come on and get your ass moving before we're the last ones to join."

Just as she was about start her walk back, Daryl prevented her as he pulled her to him with one hand on her arm. Her face was marred in confusion and she didn't have much time to question his motives before he landed his mouth directly on hers. She made a surprised sound in the back of her throat, but she didn't pull away. It was perhaps the shyest kiss she had ever participated in. Daryl was holding back and she could feel the frustration behind the kiss. The one hand that had pulled her back had dropped, and he hadn't so much as made a move to touch her again, almost as if he was afraid to do so. She wasn't sure on where to put her hands either, for any slight movement might scare him into pulling away. She suddenly felt disgusting when she thought about her weathered appearance, and her lips were slightly chapped after walking around all day with little water. There didn't seem to be any qualms on his part and there was something rewarding about the rough feel of the kiss between their lips. Her bottom lip was flush between his two and their combined breathing was hot and fast. She soon felt that the chaste kiss wasn't satisfying enough and she went to tease him with her tongue, only for him to pull away in surprise. Both of them were wearing astonished looks as they looked at each other's blushing faces. His eyes turned away from the burn of her stare while he continued to puff for air, his fists closing in and out as a stress reliever.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed in exasperation and for need to hear his answer.

He looked back up to her eyes, his expression stoic, "Just wanted to see what it was like." He shrugged passed her, leaving her exposed with a helpless feeling of wanting to hide in embarrassment or scream to the skies, she wasn't sure which yet. He was already halfway down the field when she was able to make herself turn away from his camp area. Really, she hadn't expected he would be able to get the best of her, but he had accomplished more than that with a simple kiss. It had been a revenge kiss after she had done the same thing to him. He had been left to his thoughts all day with nothing but a shrug from her, but she couldn't help but feel this was a crueler fate. After all, she had only kissed him on the corner of his mouth; he'd gone in for the kill when his lips had touched hers, "Dammit." She murmured for no one to hear. Her day of firsts continued as she ran down the hill to be the last to join the group, all the while wondering what else Daryl Dixon may yet be capable of doing to her.

* * *

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_  
_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_  
_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_  
_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

_**Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park...**_

* * *

**That was a bit of tongue and cheek right there! Another long chapter, but I felt I really had to get the end part in, just to show he is capable of doing things to her too, I can't have this be all one sided. Different twist with Sophia, as I told many of you I'm not going with her storyline from the show, I felt her death didn't really advance anything to the point of being drastic for other characters, at least, not for anything that will affect the changes I am going to make for this story. I think it's safe to say things have officially begun for Jolene and Daryl now which is just fun! Thanks for all the great R&R, that was the most reviews I have ever gotten last chapter and I also got added to the community for Daryl now, so three cheers!**


	26. Come Alive For Me Tonight

**Thanks to ****Skitter-Experiment**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Haha I thought that was great too! Some conclusions are made finally about where they stand, and I'm not far from the good stuff now!**

**ry123red****: Lots of interaction for them, and I have good news that this chapter has some more of that again too! I think you've all waited long enough for them to at least have some physical reactions, even if they aren't there at that emotional level yet, I still want it to be realistic. Yep, I wanted Carol in there doing something; she just seems like an entity on the show that doesn't do a whole lot. Hell I know I would be useless with a gun, but if it was my daughter, I would have been out there anyways and I figured she needed to do that.**

**Korvescence****: One step closer for Sophia, and thank God Daryl finally did something! Things should be getting more interesting for them now, and especially with the chapter to come!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Oh man, if you thought that was a tease then this chapter might put you in a coma! Haha the kiss was great fun, but I finally made a move to advance from here, even if it was just on a physical level. This chapter is special because it is the song that I named the story after, and I figured progress should be made by now, so I hope you enjoy! **

**BrodyMichael****: Haha love me some revenge kiss! OMG I've seen that shirt too! Seriously I am so worried for the return of the show, it's like a gamble; you can place bets on who you think will live and die (so long as that person isn't Daryl!) **

**WaterWarrior6****: Thank you so much, it's a great feeling! Yep, I pretty much hate those people too, though I have to compliment the Governor for making me hate him, he's doing a great job of being the villain this time around (though I don't like to look at his injured eye for too long, yuck!) Haha Carol and Andrea huh, I think I'd say I hate them the most too, unless Merle decides to hurt Daryl, then he's on the shit list too. It was cruel how they killed off Sophia, and I have something else planned for her which I think everyone will enjoy. Haha, don't kill me for the awful cliff hanger at the end here!**

**celticshannon****: Welcome and thank you! I have lots planned for Jolene and Daryl, so I am glad you like their chemistry! Yes, Carol's character needed a facelift if she wanted to be a part of this story, because she is useless on the show, I don't even know why they keep her around. Yes, I am doing a sequel and it will be for season three (looking forward to writing for Merle too, I hope I can do it!) **

**SilverAdvenger12****: The ending of last chapter was the best, I finally got somewhere! This chapter leads to even more, so I hope you enjoy. Glad you like I am mixing up the Sophia thing. It's usually hard to save a canon character, but I think Sophia can live without it messing things up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jolene, though I can keep hoping while I wait for February 10****th**** to arrive.**

* * *

His heart raced all the long way down back to the others. He wasn't so sure on where he had grown the balls that had provoked his actions, but they'd put a smile on his face, that was for damn sure. The timing couldn't have been much better neither, she'd been drivin' him all sorts of crazy with her actions, and it was damn time she had the tables turned on her. He leaned up against a tree, a few nods of acknowledgment tossed his way while everyone remained anxious to hear the news that Cherry had already told him. Rick was standing front and center when she was the last to join, making sure to stand on the opposite side to where he was, her face ever remaining indifferent.

"Well, get to it Rick. What did you want us all out here for?" Shane stood with his hands fitted on his hips, his eyes fixated on their unofficial leader.

"We have another lead on Sophia." A chorus of astonished and pleased words erupted over the group with the exception of those who already knew, "We found her shoes, not too far off where Daryl found the doll yesterday."

"Shoes huh?" Shane questioned doubtfully as he rubbed his neck. The man was so pessimistic that Daryl was starting to wonder if he actually wanted the girl to turn up dead so as to stop wasting his time. The search for Sophia just seemed like something unpleasant he had to get through in order to replace Rick as leader. While Daryl was still breathin', he wasn't gonna give up on that girl and there ain't no way he was gonna give up on Rick either, one of the few people who was as determined to bring that lil' girl back to her momma.

"That probably explains why we didn't find anything at the housing development." Andrea interrupted before Shane could be allowed to continue.

Jolene tossed her a strange look, "You went with him?" She asked discreetly.

Andrea nodded triumphantly while across the way Dale looked thoroughly sick to his stomach, "It was an extended part of the advanced lesson."

"These are two different items that we've found of hers in the last few days. There's a good chance she's still in and around the area so I'd like to get more volunteers added to the search." Rick continued, "The grid has been cut a considerable amount, we should have her found within days now."

Shane was already shaking his head, and all but stormed away as a display of his disagreement, leaving the group a little disheartened after what should have been good news. Lori pulled Carol aside to get dinner ready, and bless that woman, she hadn't let the shoes out of her sight since they'd found them. Jolene wasn't sure what her purpose was at the moment, though it didn't have anything to do with talking to Daryl, not after he'd made her feel like a stupid high school girl, "Hey, want to help on watch until dinner?" Andrea asked.

Sure." She said absentmindedly, "I don't have anything better going on right now."

She followed her to the RV, consciously aware of a pair of eyes that followed her. Dammit again, he'd crossed the line of friendship with her and there was no going back, even if he didn't know it yet. She braced herself on the rungs up to the roof of the camper, sitting on one of Dale's rusty old chairs with Andrea across from her in a familiar scene with her holding the shotgun on her lap, "You look distraught." She noted casually.

"Yep, not even going to deny it." Her fingers ran across her lips and she shook herself awake from the sensation, "You don't seem too bad though. Was the advanced lesson that great?"

She looked around the RV first making sure there were no eavesdroppers (Dale) in the vicinity, "We had sex."

It was hard not to pull a face, "I had a feeling. I guess I wouldn't be a woman if I didn't ask; how was it?"

"Cramped…I mean, we were in his car." She had an unmatched grin on her lips as a lust filled look passed over her blue eyes.

Making a mental note to never ride in the Hybrid again, Jolene forced a smile, "Sounds like a wild ride, forgive the pun."

"Oh it was great, mind you it's been awhile for me, but I took what I could get and let me tell you something, he was offering up a lot."

'_Probably because he hasn't had sex since Lori',_ was Jolene's thought, but she supposed Andrea already knew that and why spoil her good mood? It seemed like everyone in the group was having sex but her, and she wanted to pull at her hair in frustration if it wasn't so short. Her conversation with Maggie had been coming back to her frequently, and she had to admit that deprivation of sex was possibly a disease suffered by many at the end of the world, but it just so happened she was feeling it more than everyone else. "Congratulations." She deadpanned while not really meaning it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will happen for you eventually." Andrea laughed to herself like she knew some private joke.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad. You have to look at the larger picture, like I am." She explained, "After a while it just feels great to let out some steam. There aren't a lot of options, and by the way I see it, we're a not bad looking bunch for the end of the world."

"Yeah right, I know I felt great today after I fell and took a mud bath." Jolene countered with a chuckle.

"They don't even care." Andrea brushed her had in the air, "Trust me you'll feel better after getting it out of your system, and we already know you're in someone's sights."

Jolene felt uncomfortable under the knowing look Andrea was tossing her. She was thrown back through very recent events that had just taken place over at Daryl's tent. Any doubts she had been feeling before about his lack of interest had been rectified, but now the elephant in the room was too hard to ignore and she didn't know where to go from there. For however brief it had lasted, it had felt great, but in the back of her mind there was a voice that was reciting guilt. What if things went too far; what about James? He was something that crossed her mind less and less these days, not because she didn't love him, but because in this world she had to have her priorities straight and she could no longer afford to take in account his well-being. It was an inconvenient truth that she might not ever see him again, and she had to live in the now, not in the past.

"Judging by the look on your face, I think we are thinking about the same person." Andrea continued to pester as she waggled a brow suggestively, "I'm assuming things are slow because it's Daryl, but how far have you gotten?"

"Jeez, what don't you say it a little louder; I don't think Hershel and his family heard you." Jolene said sternly, "And we haven't done anything…too much." She added quickly.

"Well, Daryl is definitely someone you'd have to make the first move with."

"I did." She countered while not liking the tone Andrea was using about Daryl. Hell, it wasn't like he was slowing her down, she was just as nervous to start something.

"Really, how'd it go?"

Jolene shrugged, not really into having the conversation mostly because there wasn't much to tell, and she didn't think Daryl would appreciate her talking about him in the first place, "It's complicated."

Andrea looked peeved by the lack of detail, but nothing could be done on her part before Glenn came along around the RV, calling for Jolene, "Hey, can you come down and talk to me for a second?" He was wringing his baseball cap nervously between his hands while he paced around with what little of a limp he had left from his injured ankle.

"Can you handle things up here?" Jolene asked Andrea.

"Might as well go, your conversation's boring anyways." She waved her off with a smirk.

"That's because I have nothing to tell you yet." Jolene rebutted as she stepped off the roof to the adjacent ladder. Glenn stepped aside as she crawled down, looking like he was ready to burst with word vomit, "So, what do you need?"

"Can we walk a bit?"

They fell instep as Jolene criticized him carefully, "You're starting to worry me Glenn. Did you do something awful?"

"No, not really. I just need advice, or rather, your help." They were out at the field by the fence when they finally stopped walking, "I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but you're the only one who could help me."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Maggie, does it?" She asked cryptically.

"No…not really, I mean, we went back to the pharmacy today and she was pissed at me for a while until she got attacked by a walker."

"What, is she alright?!" Jolene was surprised at how frank Glenn had come out with that little piece of information. She had suspected that he cared for Maggie more than he let on, but she wouldn't push the issue.

"She's fine. A little shaken and I think she understands our point of view on walkers a bit better now. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about." He started to grow nervous again but needed little encouragement from her to continue, "Lori's pregnant."

What should have been astounding news didn't really surprise Jolene. It wasn't hard to put together that there had been a chance of pregnancy before when the group hadn't had access to condoms or other protection. Her first thought of course was whether it was Shane's or Rick's, though they wouldn't likely ever have that answer, "I'm not blown away by this. I can understand why she didn't want you to say anything though. This is the sort of news that affects the group, have you told anyone else?"

"Just you and Dale…and Maggie knows because of the last run to the pharmacy." He said sheepishly.

"You aren't a very good secret keeper Glenn." She laughed half-heartedly.

"Not since yours." He remarked, "I hate secrets, they'll tear apart the group. I told Lori she should tell Rick, and if I know Dale, he probably has said the same thing to her."

"Well, as much as it isn't our call to make, I agree that she should say something. What were you picking up for her at the pharmacy that Maggie saw?"

"Uh…morning after pills."

Jolene shook her head, "They won't work now. The longest effective window that they can be taken in is within five days after, and even then those chances are rare. She'll be too far along for them to have any effect."

He seemed relieved by the news, "Then that means in at least eight months, we'll have a new member to the group."

"Which is why you told me. You want me to help monitor her?" Jolene guessed.

"If Rick isn't able to convince Hershel into letting us stay, then you'll be the only one with a medical background to help her."

"I've never worked in a delivery ward before." She admitted though she understood his logic, "But I know at least enough to maybe be of assistance when the time comes." She also recalled a promise she had made to Shane, and she would do all she could on Lori's behalf.

He nodded putting on a brave smile, "Don't say anything to anyone else. I'm sure we'll all know soon enough, so act surprised when it happens."

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

Glenn looked at his feet again and she swore she saw guilt pass over his face, but it was gone in a flash and replaced with a smile, "Nah, I'm gonna take care of watch with Andrea, it will give you a chance to clean up."

"If that's your polite way of saying I look terrible then thank you." He shrugged and they shared a chuckle at her expense before heading back around to the camp where some small pockets of people were starting to gather for dinner. Carol and Lori were cooking up what they could, and it appeared that even though they had been hospitable, they weren't having dinner in the house with Hershel again. It would have been a stroke of luck if an invite had been tossed their way, but there wasn't much sense in crying over it and they pressed on just the same as always. Jolene watched a curious exchange between Dale and Glenn after he had left her. Perhaps it was another secret that he just wasn't quite ready to share with everyone.

She spared a few words with the women before heading back to her shared tent with Carol. There wasn't any time to wash up, but she could at least have a change of outfit, though she was running short on clean clothes and she didn't want to bother Carol again. She exited her tent, searching around for Maggie who she thought would maybe have something for her to wear until laundry was done, "Hey Maggie." She called.

The girl paused, smiling briefly though it was clear something was on her mind, "Hey Jolene. Back from your search, I heard it went good huh?"

"Yeah, I think we're close now." There was a pregnant pause as Jolene stood halfway up the stairs to the porch, "I was uh…wondering if you had something I could maybe borrow to wear. All my stuff is in the laundry, and I don't want to walk around in mud." She gestured to her pants and Maggie chuckled a bit.

"I think I have one thing that should fit you. Got a great pair of shoes to go along with it. Come on in." She slipped out of her boots before following Maggie upstairs in the house. Hershel wasn't around at the moment so she took that as Maggie's reason for inviting her in in the first place, "Your injured man left his room early. I can honestly say Dad was actually upset about that. Says he isn't ready for any physical work with an injury like that."

"Daryl will be Daryl." She said, "I don't think he's going to listen to anyone about that."

"And now with that lead you have on the girl, it wouldn't surprise me none if he went out there himself again tomorrow." Maggie said as she entered a room with Jolene following, "Maybe you should say something to him."

Jolene made a face that she was sure Maggie noticed, "Oh, I don't know about that."

Maggie's face lit up, "Oh my God, did you have sex?!"

"What, no!" Jolene confirmed immediately, "But…the thought's crossed my mind."

"And here I thought you'd never have sex with anyone from this group. I'm glad I stuck to my guns about that." Maggie said as she dropped a bundle of clothes in her hands, "Shoes are in the closet. Come talk to me after you've changed." She said with a wink as the door closed.

Why she had told Maggie and not Andrea she wasn't sure, though she couldn't exactly rely on the blond not to say anything whereas Maggie was good about not telling anyone else seeing as she wasn't with their group. Sighing, she sat down on the bed and scrutinized the clothing she had been left with, but beggars couldn't be choosers, especially in a time like this. Her muddy clothes were tossed to the floor as she slid on the new material which was light on her skin. When she went to the closet, she could only find one pair of shoes, and she was mortified by them, "Come on Maggie, you've got to be kidding me." She mumbled as she pulled them on. They were ill fitted to match the clothes that she had been provided, and she stood in front of the mirror in the room, wondering if she should make the snap decision to change back into her muddy jeans before the door opened again behind her.

"Clothes fit good." Maggie said in a grin.

"You know I'm upset about this." She had a sour look on her face as she trudged out of the room.

"Oh don't be like that." Maggie waved her off, "Come on, let's go talk before your dinner's ready."

* * *

Daryl kept lookin' back at the treeline with longin'. He didn't wanna have to be stuck here for another day when they were already so damn close to findin' that girl. The group was talkin' in the circle while he stood a few steps away leanin' against a tree. Nothin' ever changed, he was startin' to predict this groups actions worse than a romance movie on TV. Shane was constantly beratin' Rick who didn't say a Goddamn thing about it. The ol' man thought he had all the answer while he sat up on that RV, always getting' his two cents in on other peoples issues. Why hadn't anyone told him to butt the fuck out already, he had no idea. Glenn had ants in his pants again, getting' all twitchy as he kept lookin' for the farmer's daughter. Daryl would've thought gettin' his prick wet would've manned him up, but it only made the kid more jumpy. Carol seemed to be doin' better though, that was the one refreshin' change after she'd gone out for her daughter, and it was about damn time she stepped up for that little girl. Cherry hadn't returned outside since he'd seen her vanish into the house. He wasn't stupid, he knew he'd have to talk to her eventually, but he was kinda glad for the distance at the moment, gave him a bit of time to figure out what he was gonna say. He wasn't gonna lie, he made rash decisions all the time, most of his life were based on 'em, but what he had did that afternoon had been thought out since the moment she had left for gun trainin' with the others. Probably wasn't much of a kiss for her, he hadn't exactly done anything once his lips had touched hers just 'cause he didn't think he'd get that far. It was a good deal better than the tight peck he'd gotten from her the other night though. Problem was he didn't wanna deal with the consequences.

"Holy shit, are you seeing this?" T-Dog cried to the rest of the group. Cherry had stepped out onto the porch, her face flushing in embarrassment as all eyes trained on her and whatever the Hell clothin' she had been dressed in. It was some ugly ass patchwork dress paired with red cowboy boots that looked like she had pulled them off some rodeo clown, "Damn girl, what are you wearing?"

She tossed a shrewd look at T-Dog as she approached while some snickers were coming from Glenn and Carl, "They're Maggie's OK. You'd better shut up Glenn, or I'll tell her you laughed at her clothes." His mouth shut instantly as he grew red around the ears, "Can we just drop it?"

"It looks…good." Rick reluctantly stated, "Not very practical though."

"Oh trust me, I know it's not practical, and it certainly doesn't look good either." She took a plate of food from a silent Lori, who looked more sickened by the meat than the dress.

"Some of your clothes should be dry in another hour." Carol told her with a remorseful look, "You can change just as soon as they are."

"Thank you." She went about her business eating her dinner, though eyes kept resurfacing to her outfit, and it was obvious she could tell what they were up to. It was a horrible dress, even Daryl thought she would've look better dolled up in a paper bag than that thing. The colors were all wrong and the boots were a damn sight more distractin' than the sun in yer face.

Meaningless chatter broke out again, and Daryl pushed himself back from the talk of the group, thinkin' it was about time he got back to his tent for sumthin' anyways. It was a poor excuse, but no arguments were made as he silently started his way back to his tent. The sun was no longer warm on his arms as he sat down on a log, focusin' on nothin' particular. Today had been the longest he had lived through since the world had went to shit. He was left with so much time, and with no energy to do anything of value for the group. He got to thinkin' over Merle's words again, or at least what he had imagined Merle woulda said. It was too fuckin' hard to refute that he was a part of this group now and though he did some of the shittier jobs, Rick still did a lot of heavy liftin' too so he supposed it wasn't entirely all on him to be sayin' he was the lackey. Carol didn't think so, and he doubted if Cherry did either. He was outside alone for a while before he got the visitor he had been expectin' all along.

She took a seat across from him, though he hadn't looked up yet as his eyes kept to the small fire blazin' in the dark, "Is it always going to be awkward now?"

"Shit-" Whatever he was gonna say never made it passed his mouth when he looked up at her. She had changed once again from the dress into a pair of jean shorts…and one of his shirts. He frowned, studyin' how loose it actually was on her frame. They'd been dropping pounds fast, he'd felt it in himself but he'd never taken into thought how much the women were shrinkin' too.

"Lori threw up on me." She explained, "The poor crazy quilt dress had to be cleaned and none of my clothes were dry yet so Carol gave me a pair of Lori's shorts, and your shirt."

Hell, if all the women could afford to be sharin' clothes with Lori then they were too damn skinny, "The dress looked like shit anyways; made ya look like trailer trash."

Her eyes playfully rolled to the sky, "You know just what to say to make me feel special."

He ignored her quip with a scowl, "Why'd ya wear it in the first place?"

"Maggie thought it would be funny. The dress was a sewing project of hers from high school and the boots she'd won at a summer carnival. She said the group could use a good laugh, and it had worked until Lori puked her dinner up on me." He wasn't shocked she was unfazed by that happenstance. Workin' in a hospital, Hell she probably got puked on a lot.

"Carol said she can wash the shirt again before I give it back to you if you want, or you can just have it back now and I can find something else." She started to unbutton the shirt, smiling to herself as she waited for his reaction. It was delayed but he finally noticed when she had gotten about halfway down, her purple bra exposed. What she hadn't expected was him to leap over to her, snapping the shirt shut immediately with his hands, "Jesus, don't do that." He snapped, his face red all the way down to his neck in a nervous blush.

"That was well worth the reaction." She teased. She stood up from the log, him still holding both lapels of the shirt closed as he backed up to accommodate her intrusion. His one hand was grazing her skin where it was placed inside the shirt, sending a blaze of heat through her, "Can we talk about what happened now?"

"Ain't nothin' to talk about. Nothin' happened." His tone was softer though and he had many chances to back away from her, but he didn't.

For a moment she looked annoyed, and he thought she might pull away, not that he wouldn't understand. Hell, he was makin' it difficult. There wasn't nothin' left of humanity and this woman wanted sumthin' from him, but he was too much of a pussy to reach out and take it, "Daryl, I kissed you because I wanted to, and after you kissed me back I understood that I enjoyed what I felt, for however little it lasted. I can't really be more upfront with you than that."

A moment of silence passed and all that could be heard were the bugs chirping low in the grass. His gut sank like it was full of metal and as he grew anxious he pushed her back lightly, enough to get her away from him with a small stumble. Her shirt opened again, only this time he was transfixed by something else other than her scantily clad state. Her neck was lean and bare, the necklace with her ring no longer a part of where she went. Whether she knew it or not, it changed things for him. He knew her feelings hadn't gone away for her fiancé, he wasn't naive enough to believe they ever would, but the symbol of what they had was no longer a reminder on her body and he was able to think clearer. He had hated that ring, to the point that he would have never even stolen it just 'cause it was proof that someone had loved her first, more feelin's than he'd ever be able to express for her. He didn't know what it was about her, shit he might never be able to put into words what it was, but she was that unobtainable dream that had finally arrived. The picture was useless to him now; she was scrawny, had short hair and ordinary brown eyes, and that was how he wanted her to remain, "Fuck." He swore silently before pullin' her back into him gruffly.

A gasp escaped her for a moment before she landed her lips back on his where they belonged that night. His hands held her close on the naked of her back with her exposed front scraping against him. His mind was on fire, yelling every reason to pull away and deny himself of satisfaction. It was a bad idea, a terrible, awful idea that would end with him in resentment, that's the way it always was if he were to continue. The fuckin' putrid Dixon gene of his wouldn't allow him to have what he wanted, that's just how it worked. He pulled his lips back before the kiss could advance, "Shit, I ain't no good at this."

She growled, her eyes dark in lust and frustration, "Yes you are. I'll make you see things my way."

"Can't understand you wastin' yer time like this, you must be desperate." He got his back up right away, but she still had her hands locked around his shoulders, forming claws that were scratching him through the material of his shirt.

"No, I'm not going anywhere so you can stop your bullshit. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you want me too. I'm here now, so just take me Daryl."

Well fuck, no woman had ever said that to him before, and he doubted if any of the men back at camp had heard such a bold request before neither, "Jesus yer demandin." He grumbled before he hesitantly leaned down to meet her mouth again. He definitely felt like the schoolboy being led by the teacher. Kissing was something he wasn't experience in just because it was romantic and he didn't ever want to take part in it other than the odd peck with some girls who would sneak them in on him. Cherry was damn sweet though, and she took what she wanted with careful grace and reserved patience as her lips moved slowly over his. His fingers were digging deep into the soft flesh of her back and she was completely enveloped by him. He jolted when her tongue teased his lips, a wet and warm invasion as he parted his lips for her to taste him. With no shame, he was the first to release a groan of pleasure, and he felt her smile as she continued the sensation of running her tongue along with his. Her hands were in his hair now, and her grip—a favorite thing of his—was tightening and pulling at him in urgency. She was stretched up against him like a feline, her body supple while his hands moved down from her back, trailing her ass that was still generous in size. All sorts of mellifluous sounds started to erupt from her, stirring him to keep up with his passionate bouts.

"Tent." She pulled back long enough to utter one word before she was at him again, her breathing labored and her voice an octave lower which was enough for him to obey the command. Shit, she coulda been tellin' him to jump off that ravine again and he mighta done it with her voice like that.

He started to walk backwards with her in his arms, him nearly stumbling once which resulted with their teeth clanking together, "Shit, sorry." He muttered.

She laughed, "It's alright. Much better than when my face crashed against the windshield."

"Cherry darlin', you'd best watch what you say." He nipped at her neck, catching her skin between his teeth while his tongue rolled over the sensitive spot that responded to his touch by blushing. She moan out her pleas, her legs quickly losing their strength as he hoisted her up by her waist, "Makin' me carry you now?"

She sighed when his lips had left from their assault on her neck and now they were only a step away from the interior of the tent, "I like a man who does the heavy lifting."

"Well you ain't heavy, but you won't be able to walk yer own weight when I'm done with ya tonight baby."

"Hmm, I look forward to it." She lowered her head to kiss him again as they fell back into the nylon confines of the stifling tent, no going back on what lied ahead now, and that suited both of them just fine.

* * *

_**You can't just sleep walk**_  
_**Can't just sweet talk**_  
_**New York Sunshine**_  
_**Darlin' I don't get you in my book**_  
_**I'll take you**_  
_**Take you under surface**_

_**Come Alive, Hanni El Khatib...**_

* * *

**Hahaha man I'm the most evil writer ever to leave it right there! *Dodges glares* But, at least I can tell you that next chapter is going to be the reason why rated M exists so that's something to look forward to! This chapter overall was lighter because I have so much more drama up ahead, the Randall stuff is coming, and I still have my own plot twist with Sophia as well that you'll have to wait for. Hehe, well at least there's been some progress for those two, I wouldn't necessarily say emotional wise, but physically they are really almost there. Thanks for all the R&R and I will try and hurry to get up the next chapter, because it's been what you've all been waiting for! On a special note, this chapter was Come Alive! **


	27. Crying Eyes So Beautiful

**Thanks to ****whatwouldhappenifpieswerefli es****, ****tmnt4life****, ****abskii08**** and ****The Wind Whispers To Me**

**WaterWarrior6: Well glad to know it wasn't a painful cliff hanger! I move things along slow so I still haven't gotten to the barn yet, probably not until next chapter. Yeah I agree that the Governor had placed them in some weird Thunderdome battle, and Merle is just being Merle, though he definitely cannot join back with Woodbury now. Argh I wish I had read the comics, but they are too hard to find, and priced pretty high where I live, especially since I'm a starving college student. Feel free to give me any spoilers though, I don't mind ;)**

**NormanReedus: Haha glad you came alive with that little bit, but this chapter certainly brings it to a higher level. Hope I achieved greatness with this one!**

**FanFicGirl10: Yep, worst place to stop ever, but because of such lovely reviews, I finished this next one pretty fast. **** Hope it lives up after such a long period of waiting!**

**Leyshla Gisel: Hehe well I hope you recover from your seizure with this one. I had other things planned to happen, but it took the whole chapter just for them to have the 'good' stuff so I hope you enjoy!**

**Korvescence: Glenn is awesome, easily top 5 fav! Eck no way would I ride in that car again either, though good for Andrea and Shane having their fun! The steaminess has only begun for those two, this chapter had better be worth it after the work I put into it!**

**bats13: Oh well hello and thank you! I really am dedicating to making it seem real, and I think a slow build-up makes it worth the final result. Thank you for taking the time to send me a kind word, and I hope you like what happens next!**

**MntlCaSe****: That's totally alright; I expect my readers are busy too! Hehe red cowboy boots are the in thing now, totally sexy! They totally deserved a moment for themselves, and yes, I think I killed a few handful of my readers with the wait. Yes, the aftermath should be fun, though I haven't gotten there quite yet because I had to advance the steaminess for which leaves lots more drama for me to come up with next. Damn Daryl and his inadequacies and you're right, I still have to solve the whole James thing too. Hehe glad his thoughts seem real, I like writing the accent it keeps things in character a lot better and you actually feel like you're in his mind. Hope you enjoy and thank you for being a great reader!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Haha I know, finally progress, and this chapter got to the moment I had been waiting for!**

**Notice for readers: This chapter is rated M all the way through. Just a warning so I don't offend anyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the creative thought that went into this chapter!**

* * *

The sounds of outside where shut out as they entered the silence of the tent. They were still connected at the mouths, her lips devouring him slowly and intimately as if she had been planning this moment for years. The demanding and forwardness she put into the kiss was matched evenly to his skepticism about this moment being real. It was either go in all the way, or stop now; he wouldn't be able to end things in the middle, though she was making a pretty good case with her soft tongue already which made him want to continue. He profusely groaned into her mouth as she pushed him down onto the hard ground of the tent, kicking off those darn red boots in the process that were easily the most mismatched things he'd ever seen. Her featherweight body sprawled on top of him, her legs placed between his while her hands continued to thread through his hair to the point that he was certain his scalp had a pulse by now. Her smooth skin had his undivided attention as his hands trailed up and down the arch of her back through her open shirt where his hands greedily treaded. His dominance started to get the better of him and soon he flipped her onto her back, tired of not having control of the situation. Her eyes widened as their lips broke apart, and he was left to stare down at her flushing skin where only a few of his buttons remained done on the shirt.

"Not fair." She smiled wickedly at him.

"I ain't ever fair Cherry, and right now you have too much clothes on." His rough hands worked at the last two buttons on the bottom of the shirt before it fell completely opened, revealing the smooth plains of her tight defined stomach. His mouth traveled down from her jaw first to the hollow between her breasts as she squirmed and mewed in delight. The soft stubble on his face tickled her flesh sensitive while his tongue left a hot trail down to her navel. An airy chuckle left her as his tongue teased the dip of her bellybutton. She had to admit she was thoroughly surprised at how gentle and slow he was with her. As things progressed, she hadn't stopped to think for a moment about what the experience would be like, and she was suddenly overcome with nervous feelings. He seemed to feel her still beneath him because he pulled back with a worried look.

"What'd I do?"

She rested up on her elbows while keeping her face down, "Nothing…it's just, well, I've never…slept with anyone else before."

"What, for real?" She looked up to engage in his astounded face.

"What, did you think I was a whore?" She joked to cover her doubts.

"No, no!" He said quickly, "Just that, I thought a girl like you woulda had a line-up of men waitin' for ya."

"Not really. I'm pretty picky." She sat up and captured the flesh of his neck between her teeth, sucking softly while her tongue lapped at him. His mind was flooded with thoughts for a moment. On one hand he was kinda pleased to know that she had actually picked him over anyone else there. In a better world though, there wouldn't be things seen in black and white in which he was either gonna be better or worse than her fiancé. It fuckin' sucked 'cause now she would be able to compare them once she'd had her fill of him. She pulled back with a frown, taking note of his forlorn expression, "Hey, where'd you go on me?"

"Ya sure you want this? Still not too late to back out." He took her hands away from his shoulders gently by her wrists, settling them back down in her lap.

"Daryl, I'm not leaving." She told him sternly, almost like sumthin' an adult would say to a kid who wasn't behavin', "Now take off your clothes before I burn them off."

Well dammit if he could contain the grin that broke out across his face, "Shit, you keep up that talk and I might just let ya."

She smiled at the humbleness of his answer before pulling herself up onto his lap. He pressed his face into the skin of her neck, taking a long inhale of her scent that closely resembled his own. Her own hands were working at the buttons of his shirt, something that made his stomach tighten nervously and he had to remind himself that she wasn't looking to judge him tonight, or any other night for that matter. Her short and nimble fingers drawled lines up and down his chest once she was done with the shirt. It joined the one she had been wearing to the floor. He sucked in a nervous breath as her nails grazed over old wounds, and he rested his head against her collarbone in shame for a moment as she held him in an embrace of reassurance. Her hand tapped lightly on his fresh bandage, "Just another scar?"

"Nah that one's special 'cause you stitched it."

He lifted his head up to read her expression, and she was biting her bottom lip hesitantly, "You sweet talker you."

"Tryin' my best, but I really just wanna pull yer pants down already."

"Might as well." She shrugged and then followed with a suggestive wink.

She rose up on her knees, never leaving the close proximity in which they had created as he got his hands onto the button of Lori's shorts. Don't know if the woman would want them back after they'd been in a tent in which sex had occurred, he thought wryly though it was a sight better than her and Shane in the woods back at the Quarry that he'd known about countless times. The denim slid down her pale legs with ease, and he was reminded of her own wound on her right outer thigh, "Jesus, you stitch pretty damn good." He whistled as he ran his thumb over the area tenderly, "Too bad it's gonna scar though." Sumthin' he regretted.

"Nah, it's special. I like the story that comes behind it." She said into his ear, and he bet she was smiling like a confident bitch right now that made him want to kiss her more.

Once the shorts were tossed away, she was left hovering over him in only her bra and cotton underwear that managed to look like the most appealing thing at the end of the world; like icin' on a cake that he was waitin' to lick off. His hands were moving up her back again to the direct target of getting her bra off next, though he hit a hitch in his plan when she took his earlobe in between her lips, her tongue making circles as she played with him some more, "Jesus Christ Cherry, can't think straight when ya do that." He groaned when she started to rock her hips against his very apparent arousal.

Her nails started to claw into his back, and he knew he needed to hurry things along and get them both naked, or this wasn't going to be a long affair. While she started to move her lips down his jaw, he focused on the hooks of her bra, almost letting out a triumphant sound when the bastard finally came undone. She pulled back just long enough to get her arms free from the straps, and Hell he felt like he was gawking to an almost uncomfortable degree. She only smiled, raising her eyebrow in question, "Well, are we gonna get to it or do you just want to stare?"

"Fuck if this was as far as I could get in life, I'd be smilin' all the way to Hell. Didn't think I'd ever get to see ya naked."

She laughed mirthfully and wondered just how often she'd crossed his mind. Judging by his words, she guessed a lot and that was OK by her. Recently, he consumed majority of her thoughts too. Whatever she was going to say next became lost in her own throes of ecstasy when his mouth gingerly engulfed her nipple. His facial hair continued to please her with its touch while he caressed her bud with the wet and rough of his tongue.

He wasn't too sure if what he was doing was appropriate, but by the way her nipples erected and the sounds she was making, he figured he was doing sumthin' right and he wanted to pat himself on the back for gettin' her this far with him. He was already feeling beyond satisfied and he hadn't even entered her yet, sumthin' that was still concernin' him through all of this lust. He switched his mouth over to her other breast while his hands rested firm on her hips, keeping her in place from making any more gyrations against him. Just the slightest touch from her was enough to excite him, and he wasn't about to blow the whole moment after comin' this far, "You'd better have a damn good reason for still having your pants on." She struggled to say between gasps.

"Me tryin' to be a gentleman, ya know, goin' slow and all that shit." He mumbled against her skin, listenin' to how fast her heart was beatin' in result of what he was doin' to her, and there was a great thrill in knowin' that, or so he thought.

"Well cut that out, I'm dying here." She cried.

Her impatient hands worked their way down his front to the buckle of his pants and he managed to only tense a little bit, remindin' himself that this was the moment he had been waitin' for longer than he'd ever cared to admit. He hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties at the same time while she fumbled with the last of the zipper. Suddenly it was like a giant step backwards through time, and they were nervous teenagers waitin' for the other to expose themselves first. She moved her hands over top of his and slowly urged them to move down as she boldly discarded the last of her clothing to join the grubby pile. He couldn't talk or breathe and was left without speech as he stared openly at the naked woman above him. Every inch of her skin was pale with the exception of the backs of her shoulders that had burnt slightly from exposure to the sun. He felt dark with his tan compared to her glossy white finish. The pink of her lips matched the two pert buds of her breasts, still erect from the joy and attention they had received from his generous mouth. Her short hair was in disarray, but she was smirking with mischief as she leaned back in to take his mouth one last time. Both of their hands were gripping the edge of his pants while they continued to breathe into one another, their tongues lavishing each other in a wet and silky dance. He shimmied the rest of the way free from his pants while she pulled them off at his ankles, tossing them behind her casually.

God, he could barely contain himself from holding on, and he almost jumped out of his skin when her hand wrapped around him firmly. He rested his head against her chest again, breathing heavy while she started to stroke up and down, "Hell, I ain't gonna last long if you keep that up."

She squeezed as if to tease him while her hand continued to pump up and down at a glorious pace. She carefully cupped his sack, digging in with her short nails while he grunted and groaned at what she was doing to him. One sad and lonely tear had pooled at his tip, indicating he was close if she didn't stop, "You'd best stop Cherry, or we ain't even gonna make it to the good stuff." She took the hint to stop, but not before swiping her finger off the tip, collecting the tear and tasting it on her tongue seductively, making him groan aloud, all the while mutterin' swears in his mind, "Fuck, what are you doin' to me?"

"Having my fun, and I think you are too."

Her hips were raised higher as her slick entrance found his head. Instantly his tip was coated with her wetness, and his nails dug into her hips hard as she slowly lowered herself onto him. It took a moment before he was completely sheathed inside of her warm walls. He wasn't sure who was trembling more, though just the simple act seemed to have worn her out as she rested her weight against him. He kept his palms flat against her hips while her hands were crowned together at the base of his neck.

"Jesus." She whispered softly, and Hell that pretty much summed up his numbed thoughts too.

After a moments adjusting to each other, she began to rock her hips slowly, and he was more than happy into lettin' her take the lead at the start. Keenly she rose up his length before sliding down again in a fluent motion. She was hot and tight around him, like a warm velvet blanket that smothered him. His hands on her hips started to beckon her for more, and as she rode him continuously, her breasts scraped against his battered chest soft as melting butter. She was taking him in deep and he filled every inch of her with his impressive girth. Her breathing started to pick up along with her moans that he prayed only he could hear. He felt her tiny body begin to wane in strength, and he collected her weight in his arms, flipping her down on her back as he hovered above her. With a hard thrust, he re-entered her and her eyes pinched shut as she threw her head back, mouth opened wide while incoherent words left her lips. It was probably a good thing she didn't have long hair, 'cause he knew he'd already be pullin' at it and getting' lost in a sea of red. She continued to buck her hips under him, skin meeting skin as he mindlessly lost himself in a rhythm. From his view above her, he was pleased to see her wriggle and squirm in delight, powerless as he led her through such short feelings of euphoria.

Her eyes opened, catching him by surprise as she smiled up at him. He faltered for barely a second before picking up his speed, now slamming into her with force, "Don't think I can hold out much longer." He grunted.

She gave a throaty chuckle, "Me neither."

The tent felt like it was sweltering, even for a Georgia night and he felt the sweat of his palms sticking to the floor of the tent as he held his weight above her. Her eyes were shut again, and her hands were scratching up his back like a feral cat. He hadn't been too mindful of his injured side, though he would have endured even if it gave him hassle; all just to see her in that state of pleasure from what he was givin' her. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took that as a sign that she was nearly at the brink, and he made sure to finish her off by makin' her scream. Her walls clenched around him in a tight grasp and she called out with content, "Daryl!"

As she rode out the wave of her orgasm, hearing the sound of his name fall from her lips had been enough to make him finish, and with one final swerve forward, he released everything he had been feeling in that moment into her. He had half an incomplete thought to pull out at the last second, afraid of dirtyin' her with his essence, but it had been too damn hard to pull away from her hot core that was still pulsatin' around him, even after she had finished. He collapsed with a ragged sigh once he had spilt the last of his seed, managing to keep most of his weight from falling onto her. He was panting into the crook of her neck while her hands rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades. One thought ran through his head; they hadn't used any sort of protection in the heat of the moment. He knew she couldn't get pregnant, not that he wanted to bring that up, or it mighta sounded like an excuse. He knew he was clean, and a girl like her certainly wasn't carryin' nothin' so he hadn't been too worried. Felt pretty damn nice to feel nothin' but her anyways, "Should probably get off ya now." He murmured into the skin of her neck, tempted to want to run his tongue up the column and taste her once more.

"Hmm, but I'll be cold." Her voice still contained that growl, sendin' shivers through his spine and numbin' his head.

His hands searched around in the dark for a sleeping bag, but he ended up finding a wool blanket instead that had collected the smell of cigarette smoke after a period of time. He rolled onto his back, throwing it over the both of them while she stretched her hands over her head. Already the air was chilling on their sweat covered skin, and the scratchy blanket provided nice protection, "Better?" He asked.

"Yep." Her eyes were closed already, but nothin' had wiped the satisfied smile off of her face. He was tempted to reach out and touch her again. You were supposed to hold women after sex after all, or at least ones you cared for. He wasn't sure what this had all meant to her though, and since she hadn't made the first move to lie down beside him, he guessed it would be a stupid gesture on his part to push the limits. Funny thing to him was, it hadn't felt like just fuckin' neither. Maybe it didn't need a name though 'cause sometimes things were better left unsaid, and this was one of 'em. He wasn't one for pillow talk anyways. "I'm taking that shirt back you know."

He snorted, "Go ahead. Think it looks better on you anyways."

He couldn't see it, but she smiled again, peaking at him through one eye, He looked deep in thought with his arms behind his head, staring up at the nylon ceiling for answers, "Goodnight Daryl." She said softly.

It was awhile before he answered, in a whisper almost too hard for anyone to hear unless they strained their ears, but Jolene had heard loud and clear, "G'night Cherry Darlin'."

* * *

_**If I could follow my heart again it would be yours**_  
_**with every breath I would find a way to love you more**_  
_**I can't imagine life without your silent bravery**_  
_**And I'm grateful for every moment that I get to be...**_

_**With You, Josh Groban...**_

* * *

**So, chapter 27 and they finally had sex! So, how was it considering it took up one whole chapter?! Love it or hate it, already I think it's a pretty important moment. It was a lot more difficult than I thought it'd be going into it, but I think I had enough of a balance between sweet, awkward and sexy rolled into one. Maybe I should just write spicy one-shots like these huh?! Joking aside, I truly am dedicated to this story, and to the sequel I already have planned seeing as so many of you ask about me going into season 3, which will happen! Thanks for all the R&R, and I hope this moment lived up to what you all had been waiting for!**


	28. Making Love And Being Friends

**Thanks to ****Heavenly Azure****, ****junebo7**** and ****mangamak**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**NormanReedusBitch****: Well, I think that was the highest honor you could give me, glad I made the showers cold! Depends on what readers want. I don't usually go over board to the point that the story suddenly focuses around when they're having sex, but it won't be the last one either so you can expect more hotness as well! Maybe I should do some random smutty one-shots for fun if my readers would be interested**

**FanFicGirl10****: Whoa boy that's a lot of thank you's! I knew you'd love it, and I'm glad you went over it ten whole times again! Glad it was worth the wait, I don't think I'll be able to top it for a while now!**

**Korvescence****: Hehe nothing sets the mood like Josh Groban! The aftermath is always the best part from writing experiences, though Daryl is a different male lead to handle than most, so hopefully I do OK! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Hehe glad you loved it! I think I nailed it pretty good after such a long wait!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Haha, well I hope you get brought back to life to continue reading! I'll have to slip in more of those steamy scenes when I can after all this praise! **

**MntlCaSe****: Man I wish it'd melt the snow, I'm buried deep where I live! Glad the emotions were set right, and now I'm laughing about the bra too :) I think I did well enough with the scene too that it was sweet enough not to drive away any readers who aren't fans of heavy smut, and I don't usually write a whole lot in my stories either. I love answering my readers, you guys are the blood of the story, truly and I am thankful for all of your reading! Sorry this update was slow, I just finished finals!**

**Sstrat****: Yes, yes, yes indeed! No worries, I don't want them pulling away any more either, not after that many chapters. There might be the odd hesitance or precaution taken, but I think it's safe to say the relationship has changed from here on out! No rainbows and butterflies neither, but I promise to make it a strong and believable relationship as I've been doing! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Alright, I thought the ending was the best part too, completely sweet and wholesome! Haha, I've heard on many forums that Andrea is way better in the comics too, and I don't doubt it after some of the stupid moves she's pulled. Only a few days left until Sunday, I am waiting to be impressed again! **

**Brodymichael: Glad I made a good lemon that wasn't to the extreme! I don't tend to fill my stories up with them, maybe one or two if the readers really want, but I find it takes away from the plot as well, so don't worry, I won't be going there. Aye, the aftermath my favorite, and hopefully it is good!**

**Disclamier: I own nothin' but Jolene, just how it is.**

* * *

Daryl woke up real early that next morning, feeling better than he had in a long while. The sun was beatin' down hard on the dark ceiling of his tent, and he was already sweatin' from the heat even though he didn't have any clothes on. Damn, that wool blanket hadn't been his best idea; the thing itched like crazy on his skin. He peaked his eyes open slowly only to find out he was alone under the blanket, "The fuck?" He grumbled. Cherry musta been damn quiet to get dressed and outta the tent without even wakin' him. She did as she had said; his shirt was gone again along with anythin' she had brought with her. For a moment he wondered if it had all been imagined, a dream or some shit, but her smell was left over on everythin' that surrounded him, causin' him to take a big inhale and bask in the heavenly reminder. He'd be lyin' if he said he wasn't the least bit disappointed 'bout her quick departure, but it wasn't anythin' to dwell over. He'd forgotten one important thing the night before doin' all this shit; sex changed everythin'. It was a cruel reminder, but as Merle used to say, _'Can't just sleep with a girl and not expect there to be any consequences little brother'. _He'd given him that little tidbit of information when he was barely of age, a lesson that perhaps scared him into never wantin' to get close with a woman. There was sumthin' different 'bout Cherry though, he was just too stupid to figure it all out just yet.

He brought himself up into a sitting position, reachin' round for his clothes while decidin' it wasn't doin' him any good to just sit there and dilly-dally 'bout when shit needed to get done. It was his plan to go out and look for Sophia again, give it a real effort into bringin' her back after all the clues they'd uncovered. He threw himself into an old pair of pants before doin' up his shirt all the while getting' flashbacks of when Cherry had taken one offa him. Goin' to be a mighty distractin' day, he knew that now. Attachments were a dumb and reckless thing to be havin' with the world in the shitter, but he'd already been friends with Cherry long before they decided to sleep together, so there wasn't too much to worry 'bout, or so he told himself anyways.

He left his tent, his first goal at scroungin' up breakfast before he'd set out later. Looked like he wasn't the only one awake neither, a whole circle of people were already out by the fire talkin' among themselves without a care in the world. Cherry was sittin' with Lori, but she tossed him a smile that he couldn't quite decipher. He took a seat in one of 'em fold out chairs that Dale had brought for them. The thing wasn't too comfy, but he didn't care the moment Carol starting handin' a plate of food to him with contents that everyone else was eatin' it appeared.

"A nice morning." T-Dog chatted aloud while stretching.

"Let's hope it lasts before winter is here." Lori said in that moment reminding everyone of the hardships to come. No one knew for certain if they would be staying on the farm for that long, or if it would be back on the road to Fort Benning. The idea hadn't been spoken in a while, but it was likely that Shane would be reminding everyone soon.

When the time came, Jolene wasn't sure where she'd want to go. She knew she was solidified into the group now and she wouldn't leave them by choice. She supposed her path was wherever Lori went now. Apparently she had told Rick the truth last night, something that was easy on the ears first thing in the morning. Jolene had gotten up and left Daryl's side pretty early, though she couldn't explain why. She could feel his eyes lingering on her from his spot across the fire and it took everything in her not to gaze back and start talking with him. She was a pretty see-through person when it came to hiding more personal matters in her life, and if she allowed herself to look at Daryl, no doubt someone would see the truth on her face. She wasn't ashamed, but it wasn't anyone's business either and she didn't want everyone to know just yet, if ever. She still had his shirt on, and it was exactly how she had left the group last night so nothing suspicious came out of wearing it, though she couldn't be sure if anyone had seen her leave Daryl's tent in the morning, and then there was the issue of sharing a tent with Carol. Surely she must have noticed her absence in the night. The woman was on cloud nine however since Sophia's shoes had been found, and nothing had deflated her spirits.

Rick was the last one to join their little circle, taking a spot between Jolene and Lori. A strange exchange passed between the couple; everything seemed fine on the surface, but it was pretty obvious that news of a new baby was devastating to Rick. He had to think of his family of course, but the safety of the group was now jeopardized as well and that was a weight he put on his shoulders.

"This looks like a good day." Andrea said as she said down next to Jolene, "The weather will make searching easier."

"You're going out again?" She pondered.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah. I think we'll go over plans after breakfast so everyone's ready. Are you going again?"

"Probably." Jolene answered with no hesitation, "We're so close, and I think our chances are better with a larger number of people looking." Out of the corner of her eyes Jolene had been watching Glenn, who was looking nervous again and he kept spying looks at Dale, or back to the house where it seemed Maggie was guarding the porch like a Rottweiler. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes were squinted at Glenn in the sun.

"Lovers quarrel." Andrea interjected.

Jolene hummed in response, "You've noticed?"

"With Glenn and Maggie?" She tossed her a knowing look, "Yeah, I've noticed."

Jolene kept silent for a moment, wondering if Maggie's and Glenn's meeting hadn't gone as planned since last night, "I'm curious to know what happened, but not enough to ask because I know it's not my place."

"Leave and let lie huh?"

"Pretty much. I know I wouldn't want people sticking their noses in my business if it was something personal. If it affects the group then it's up to that person to reveal it." She meant those words too, because she knew if the group found out about hers and Daryl's bizarre relationship, she would have to deal with the drama of what everyone else thought, and it mattered little to her, who was sleeping with who.

Breakfast progressed at a steady pace with the odd interruption of some comment or another being made. It didn't take long for Glenn to approach the group from the outside, jumping on the balls of his feet while his eyes shifted from every face of the group. Rick seemed to take notice first that he had something to say, "Uh guys, so the barn…it's full of walkers."

Well hell, it wasn't exactly what everyone thought they'd be hearing from Glenn's mouth. Jolene hadn't realized he'd been keeping such a big secret, though she had suspected something else was up when he first told her about Lori's pregnancy. The people were stunned into silence for a moment, before Shane and Rick were the first to act, leaping up from their seats as they started down the hill. Gradually members began to follow, including Jolene who fell back with Glenn. Maggie clearly understood what Glenn had told them because she bolted away into the house with a frustrated look. The news had successfully dismissed what was left of the good atmosphere as they piled around the chained door of the barn. Shane was peeking through one of the cracks in the old wood, and sure enough the groaning started from the inside though was somewhat muffled. The lock seemed sturdy enough as it sprang back with force when walkers inside launched themselves forward, though Shane stepped back with a disgusted look.

"I think we've been here too long now." He said aloud as he backed away from the door, "We need to go in there and clear this problem out, or we need to leave."

"And go where?" Lori asked as she stood by Rick.

"Fort Benning was always the plan. Carl's healed up now, we don't have any valid reason to stay."

"What about my daughter?" Carol affronted, "She's still out there."

"Carol's right, we can't leave Sophia behind." Rick agreed.

Judging by Shane's previous reaction about the discovery of the girl's shoes, it wasn't evidence enough for him to want to stick his neck out, "I think we have to start considering the other option here Carol."

"Shane." Rick warned, but the man couldn't be swayed.

"No I'm serious man. You really gonna risk everyone's safety on account of a doll and some shoes. It's been too long already, there ain't no way we're gonna find her out there alive. In old cases, when a missing person's effects showed up, it only meant one thing."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and were trained on Shane as if he was working on burning him where he stood, "You don't know what the Hell yer talkin' about!"

"Oh I don't?" Shane argued back, "I imagine I know a damn bit more than a redneck. You couldn't even find your retarded brother in Atlanta, there ain't a chance in Hell you'll find that girl."

Rick seemed to already anticipate what was going to happen next before he backed out of the way just as Daryl leaped for Shane, talking them both down to the ground. Daryl was on top of Shane, beating his face senseless until push came to shove and Shane started back, both of them rolling around on the dirt before the barn. People were standing in a circle around them shouting, until Rick and T-Dog moved to intervene, "Get a hold of yourselves!" Rick shouted.

"Stop it!" Lori was yelling by at Shane while she pushed Carl behind her.

Dale and Glenn looked ready on the sides to intervene while Jolene moved to stand near Carol, "He's going to get us kicked off the property." Carol choked as she watched Shane in detest and anguish. Apparently his words had struck a chord with the woman, because any good feelings Jolene had felt radiating off of her had now gone cold.

T-Dog managed to get a good hold on Shane's collar while Rick tugged Daryl off from the ground in a struggle, "Both of you need to conduct yourselves better. Are you calm?" Rick asked first to Daryl and then to Shane whose face was red and swelling.

Daryl spit blood onto the ground before wiping his mouth on his arm, "Crazy piece of shit." He grunted.

"Watch your mouth boy." Shane retorted hotly, "You think anyone needs you around here now just 'cause you're looking for Sophia? If that girl's got any good sense, she would have run in the other direction when she saw you coming."

It didn't take long and already Daryl was riled up again, but Rick kept him back by his grip on his shirt. Jolene sighed before stepping between them, "Both of you stop, this isn't helping. Can we please stick to what the issue is?" She reasoned, looking both Shane and then Daryl in the eye. She couldn't read the emotions behind his eyes, but his face was still contorted into rage and frustration until she had to look away.

"What do you think Jolene?" Rick asked while he let Daryl shrug out of his grasp to pace away from Shane.

"I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth…but I agree with Shane." Everyone seemed taken aback for a moment before she continued to explain, "Not about giving up the search for Sophia. I had my plans to go out and look again today. But we need to talk to Hershel about the walkers. It may be his secret to hide, but something could go wrong, and that path leads us into danger. There comes a point where the line of privacy has to be crossed."

"Man she's right. Don't think I can sleep with these things so close to camp." T-Dog replied, and there were a few murmurs of affiliation to his statement.

"Rick, you have to say something." Lori urged.

"I'll talk to Hershel." Rick compromised, "But this is his land, and we have to respect that."

"Man why are you so keen on staying? Far as I can see, we're unwanted guests who've overstayed their welcome." Shane started in with his two cents again.

"If he wanted us gone, he would have thrown us off by now." Lori pointed out, "If we nip this problem in the bud, then I think this would be a good place to settle over the winter."

"But Hershel thinks those things are his family and friends in there." Dale interrupted, "Many of them are his neighbours and people he's lost, the same as us."

"How do you know that?" Andrea accused as she rested a hand on her hip.

"I already talked to Hershel." Dale said sheepishly.

Rick's brow furrowed, "You knew?"

"Since yesterday. I figured we would be safe for one more night without knowing; turns out I was right."

Shane scoffed, not even attempting to hide his resentment, "Man, I can't deal with this. You figure it out soon Rick, or I will." He threw his hands up, before walking away. Andrea sent a quick look to Jolene before following after him. She wasn't sure what their relationship was since they'd had sex, but if Andrea was going to try and smooth things over with him, it was more than anyone else was doing.

Rick returned over to his family before splitting off from the group to find Hershel and soon the rest dispersed around the area, while trying to overcome the news that had just been delivered. Glenn caught up to Jolene, his face apologetic while she merely shrugged, "Bad news Glenn."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe if I had said something earlier, it wouldn't have been so bad, but I promised Maggie."

She felt for his situation and the anxiety in his tone, "You didn't do anything wrong. I don't think the timing mattered; the news was still going to be bad. Our response to Hershel has to be handled carefully though, or we could get thrown off, and I know Rick doesn't want that."

"I don't want that either." He said, "It's not only bad for us though. What if we had never come along and the walkers got out? Maggie and her family would be killed because of Hershel's naïve beliefs."

She wasn't sure if he knew it, and she didn't bring it up, but his concern for Maggie was growing passed the point of them being just friends with benefits. In the distance she spotted Daryl going off to the stable, Carol not too far behind him and running frantic by the look of it. She had no doubt that it was his goal to go out and look for Sophia again, doubling his efforts especially after what Shane had said. She also knew Carol was going up there to stop him, but to Jolene it felt like a double edged sword. Daryl was obviously disheartened by Shane's lack of tact and she knew him going out searching was just something he had to do, but she also knew he was too injured to ride for too long and Carol was right in preventing him, "That's not going to go well." Glenn said, his eyes now watching what she had seen previously.

"No it's not."

He turned to her with a look of surprise, "Aren't you going to go help her stop him?"

"No…it isn't my place."

Leaving Glenn behind before he could reply, she ventured into her shared tent which was now stocked with her clean clothes. Carefully she unbuttoned Daryl's shirt, setting it aside as she threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of light denim shorts. She'd have to return the red cowboy boots to Maggie, but given what had just occurred, she figured it would be smart to avoid the house. After sliding on a pair of worn white sneakers (that were more brown than white), she exited the tent with Daryl's shirt, dropping it off in the basin to be washed.

"Hey!" She was barely away from the camp fire when she turned to see Andrea approaching, "Do you want to help me with something?"

She thought for a moment, "Depends on what the task is."

Andrea caught up to her and they continued to walk forward, "Shane asked me to take up watch in front of the barn, at least until Rick gets back to us with some news."

"And where'd Shane go?" Jolene asked, a negative feeling in her gut.

"I didn't ask. I'm going out later with Rick to go and search for Sophia again though, but right now I figured some company would be nice."

"Yeah, why not? If you're going out later, perhaps I'll come help again, I didn't really have anyone else to go with." She admitted as they approached the barn.

The structure was looming dark as they parked themselves before its doors. The odd hiss was heard, but she made to put her mind out of listening while focusing on the breeze through the trees. All she had to protect herself with was a knife and it was Andrea with the gun. Jolene made a point of respecting Hershel's rule still about no guns, even if they were further away from the house. The group was scattered around, easy to spot from a distance when they would pass to and from camp. This seemed to be a new trend these days; the group was dividing on many issues, and the gap was much further than she remembered it ever being. The problems could maybe be blamed on Shane, but not entirely.

"Looks like he decided to stay in after all." Andrea spoke aloud, ruining Jolene's thought process.

"Who?"

"Daryl."

Sure enough, Daryl was walking away from the stable, long after Carol had already left. If she had to guess by a first glance, she'd say he was angry again, "I guess Carol convinced him after all."

"Yeah, to be honest though, I would have thought it had been you." Andrea was facing her now, a shit eating smirk on her face, "Maybe you two aren't as close as I thought."

Jolene answered in an emotionless tone, Yeah…maybe."

"We'll find out soon enough. Here he comes now."

"Oh shit." Jolene hadn't realized she had said it aloud until Andrea was laughing at her misfortune. Not that talking with Daryl was bad, but she had to admit she was clueless on what to say, though she had company at the moment, so maybe things would turn out alright.

"Here to help with watch?" Andrea asked him as he approached his shoulders tight and his face soured as usual.

"The fuck do you think Blondie?" He snarled.

Andrea looked a little shocked by his outburst but not without smiling first. "Just a harmless question, no need to tear my head off." She threw up her hands surrendering, "I forgot something back at camp. Jolene, you can handle watch?"

Jolene wanted to glare, but she realized this was Andrea's idea of good intentions, so she let it slide, "Yeah, I'll be fine; not like they're going anywhere." She indicated to the barn with a nod of her chin. She watched Andrea retreating back up the hill, a further distance than she thought, as it turned out, and suddenly she was smothered by Daryl's presence. He wasn't looking at her for the longest time, but rather standing awkwardly a few steps away.

"Do you think Rick is doing the right thing?" She asked. Best to start with camp issues because she wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about what had happened last night.

His eyes snapped to her face with indifference, "He's doing right by his family, don't mean it's the safest place to be though. All I know is its pretty damn weird to keep walkers locked up in a barn."

She nodded, "I'm having a difficult time putting myself in Hershel's shoes. Maybe because I was never around close friends and family when they turned."

"Not ever?"

"No." She let out a deep breath, "My parents still live up in Canada and I hadn't visited them since six months before the outbreak even. I don't think I'll ever know if they made it out. Best to put that out of my mind though, right?"

She wasn't sure why she asked Daryl; maybe it was trust, or maybe she was insecure. Whatever the reason, he nodded wordlessly, "I don't know nothin' 'bout you."

She frowned slightly, "Well I don't know anything about you either. It's a two-way street isn't it?"

"I ain't one to share. Hate tellin' shit about my life when it doesn't even matter anymore." He kicked at the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

"Then let's leave it at that. I know who you are now and I think that's all that matters." He turned away from her, but he didn't leave the area as they stood in a pregnant pause that felt like it lasted the span of nine months.

Daryl wanted to ask what last night had meant to her, but he was pretty darn certain they were on two different wavelengths. Jesus, what was it about sex that always left him in a terrible mood? Merle used to laugh at him, tellin' him he suffered from post-coital depression, but it didn't make him feel any better, only worse. It must have been a one night thing, she just needed a good fuck and she was right as rain. Why the Hell did it make him feel so shitty when he thought that though? He musta been born without that part of the brain, bein' able to have one night stands and what not. What was supposed to be an easy thing just created more hassle and suddenly he was no better than the Chinaman pinin' after tail. She'd been the one chasin' after him the first time though, but now she didn't seem the least bit interested.

"Daryl, about last night." She started.

He stopped her from continuin' though, afraid to hear what she had to say, "Don't wanna talk 'bout it, so leave it be."

"Seriously, you don't want to talk about it?"

"That's what I said. All we did was fuck anyhow, ain't like there's a lot to sort through."

Hopefully he was successful and she'd taken the hint, but no such luck 'cause a moment later he heard her feet travelin' 'round to face him. He was in wonder at why she was grinnin' like a mad woman, "You say it so eloquently." She teased, "And I know what you are trying to do, and it won't work. We're friends and I'm not going anywhere."

"Friends always fuck too?" He asked cynically.

"Well, I don't know about that. Maybe it's just us." He could see from her smile that she didn't regret nothin' with him and that was a relief, but it wasn't enough. He knew he was probably bein' childish 'bout this, shit, even sounded pathetic in his own head. Why the Hell didn't she like him as more than a friend? He thought sex woulda confirmed that, but he was in the exact same place as he was before. What good was sex if he was still stuck with his nose pressed up again the glass, lookin' in on her like a dog on the street?

"How come you left early?"

His assertive question stunned her momentarily, "Uh, well two reasons. First off, I didn't figure you for the coddling type. I'm not really one for cuddling either though. Sex makes me weird and I tend to do my own thing after. Sorry, I should have said something first."

"Nah, ain't nothin' I'm not already used to." He wondered if she was always weird after sex, or if it was just cause of him. Sure as shit he hated cuddlin', but he could make the exception in case she ever changed her mind.

"But I don't want to be like everyone else." She added, "I'll try better next time."

The fuck, was he hearin' her right, "Next time?!"

Her eyes left his befuddled face, looking over his shoulder at something else that caught her sight, "Here comes trouble. Maybe we should leave." She spoke aloud, pointing to a returning Andrea with Shane following.

"Fuckin' right, I ain't talkin' with that asshole. Don't you have sumthin' better to do then follow me 'round right now though?" He goaded, though more pissed at the interruption in their conversation.

"Me follow you?" She feigned surprised, "But you came over to me."

She started up the hill, and he took the lesser of two evils, figuring' he'd rather be with Cherry than Blondie and psychosomatic Shane. There wasn't nothin' to complain 'bout when followin' behind her anyhow, he liked the way her long legs moved with her hips under the tight shirt. They passed the pair on the way up, both men exchanging hard looks at one another while Andrea pushed Shane onward. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Jolene for helping split them up with a team effort. As they made their way back to the center of camp, Lori approached Cherry, them speakin' in private until it looked like the lady was pullin' her away, "Well, I guess this is where I leave you for now." She told Daryl while Lori waited patiently at a distance.

"Go on and do what ya gotta do." He said while keepin' his tone casual. He was maybe hopin' an afternoon of chitchat may have cleared the air for 'em, but it looked like he was gonna have to find a better opportunity.

"We'll talk later, I promise. Remember the barn's full of walkers, I'm sure we haven't heard the end of it yet." She squeezed his arm affectionately before goin' off Lord knows where with lady Grimes.

He heaved one helluva sigh, his mind feelin' twisted as a pretzel as he sat down in the same chair his ass had graced earlier before Glenn had interrupted everything. His eyes watched impassively as the door to the RV opened, and the ol' man did a double take while carryin' the bag of guns with him, "Where you goin' there with them guns?"

Dale jumped back, his eyes floating over to Daryl who sat alone, "Uh…just a precaution. You look troubled son." He changed the subject rather quickly, and to one Daryl didn't wanna broach.

"Yeah, what do you know 'bout it?" He grumbled back, his eyes shiftin' to the charcoal colored logs left over from the fire in the center. His hands clenched tight as he heard the man waddle over and take a seat across from him. That shit really picked his ass; the ol' man figurin' he could fix everyone's problems with a wise word, no wonder Andrea was tryin' to distance herself from him, "Whatcha want?"

"I noticed you and Jolene seem close."

Daryl's eye twitched, "This the part where ya tell me to back off 'cause I ain't no good for her?"

"Heavens no." Dale refuted kindly, "I think it's doing you some good at any rate to break out of your shell. It shouldn't matter who with."

"Well then what?" Daryl asked loudly. He wasn't quite getting' what the ol' man's point was.

"I just wanted to give you advice that I think you should hear." Of course he did, but Daryl humored him, intrigued to hear what the eyes and ears of the camp had to say, "I'm probably wasting my breath saying this because you don't have to be told this, but…don't fall in love with her."

Daryl stood up abruptly from his seat, makin' Dale nearly fall back, "No way. We ain't ever talkin' 'bout this, and don't you go runnin' yer mouth 'bout shit that don't concern you!"

"Daryl, hold on a second." Dale pleaded, "I'm only telling you this in case she ever found her fiancé. That would be devastating to you both I think."

More like he didn't want another Shane on his hands, and Daryl felt sick that he would even compare him to that lunatic, "If yer so concerned, then go tell this shit to her; leave me out of it."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to pry." Dale agreed as he pulled his hat from his head and twisted it nervously between his hands.

Daryl didn't even stop to respond, he kept on walkin' until he was away from camp in solitude by an old tree. The good mood he'd woken up with had all but gone to Hell. He was swearin' all sorts of nasty shit in his head and aloud while prowlin' 'round the trunk. Fuckin' ol' man didn't know what the Hell he was talkin' 'bout...or maybe he did and that's why he was so angry. It was the end of the world, chances of her findin' her fiancé alive was slim at best, he'd repeated that over to himself constantly. And what the Hell did the nosy ol' bastard mean, he didn't need to be told not to fall in love? Daryl had to admit he probably had never loved anyone before, not even Merle. They were brothers and it was sumthin' else entirely, not at all what Dale had been talkin' 'bout and he wasn't stupid enough not to miss the point. Fuck, he didn't even know if he was capable of it, though he was sure he felt sumthin' for Cherry that went beyond the meager means of two friends sharin' in each other's company at night. Damn the ol' man for bein' tardy, usually he was right in tuned with this shit. Thanks to him bein' slow, Daryl was now certain that the piece of advice he'd been given had come way too late.

* * *

_**Something that I want to tell you that I'll never say**_  
_**Sorry that I ever told you all those thinks I didn't mean inside my head**_  
_**But you know that's just the way I am**_  
_**Just trying to forget but this ain't no ordinary love**_

_**When Your Love Is Safe, Active Child...**_

* * *

**More of an aftermath of Daryl's feeling this chapter, which was somewhat difficult but I think I got the point across. I'm getting back into the plotline for the back half of season two now which means this story doesn't have too much to go before I can branch into wonderful season three. Thank God that returns on Sunday, though I am still worried about Daryl's well-being after reading an article on EW that said "Death was on the horizon!" Any Super bowl watchers here, or like me, were you watching the season one marathon on AMC?! My team (the packers) were eliminated, so I wasn't cheering for either team and I thought my time was better off watching Rick and crew again. Thanks for the great R&R, I will now be entering the 200 reviews zone!**


	29. In God's Name Who Would Stay

**Thanks to ****PhantomXAngel****, ****Edy12345****, ****bluestones1****, ****LadyPhoenixKnight****, ****DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24****, ****XxAnimeCutiexX****, ****NotTheDevil****, ****SpnSwtHrt****, ****Catherinealice****, ****SonicVonn**** and ****KatsOnTheRun**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Oh no, not feelings! Haha yeah I think he's going to be all good this second half, but what's up with Rick?! I feel like no one is safe on that show but Carl at this point. **

**BrodyMichael****: Oh My God Sunday killed me inside! I was hiding under a rock before I could update again, but I'm back! Gotta love walking dead marathons, they keep me going and now they're replaying it in black and white! Woo hoo, Packers fan! No shame, I love Rodgers 3**

**FanFicGirl10****: Yes, I definitely don't want any more awkwardness about her leaving so fast so I took care of that quick. I particularly hate this chapter because it's so TV show plot heavy, but I had to get moving a bit though I did get Jolene and Daryl to talk momentarily again. Dale's words are definitely going to stick with Daryl for a while now, something I'm going to reflect on the chapter after this one (damn that old guy for being so nosy!) Hmm, I know I've been hiding Jolene's feelings about Daryl from you all yet, something I rather enjoy because it creates drama, but on my word it will be revealed eventually. Good football teams! Argh, Sunday night, what the Hell was that Rick! He's wrecking the group and I never thought I'd find myself turning against the Grimes word until he went bonkers! Something we can take from this that is positive? Daryl's away from Carol right now ;)**

**WaterWarrior6****: Barn scene is an absolute bitch to write! Especially because I had to change things up yet for my own flair but I really hate this chapter. Glad you liked Daryl's thoughts on the aftermath of sex; literally almost no story has that. I actually like going into his mind about those things rather than Jolene's, it makes her such a girl sometimes if I do that and I want her to be a strong woman who has other things going on. Man, I'm really killing you all with the hint dropping about James, and I will tell you one thing, nothing has really come to light about that still, probably not until closer to the end of this story just because I like to make you all wait. **

**Korvescence****: Poor Shane, we always beat up on him don't we?! Daryl and Jolene moments are a little less this time, but we at least know there's something there. Worried for Sunday again, damn Rick's gonna give me an Aneurysm! **

**1111: I am going to write about the winter, just in the sequel which will follow this, so no worries, lots to come and thank you!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad I keep pleasing, and sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the heart attack that will surely happen if Rick keeps going down the dark side!**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Lori asked Jolene as they pondered through the trouble of her pregnancy. Jolene had confided back to Lori that Glenn had told her just so it would be easier to assist her. Surprisingly Lori didn't seem upset by Glenn's blabbering, so long as nobody else found out at the moment. She'd told her first thing in the morning after leaving Daryl's tent at such an early hour, making it easier for Lori to tell her about Rick knowing without anyone else overhearing as well.

"Well, have you come up with a plan to tell the others first of all? It might be easier to plan the next eight months if everyone else knew." Jolene suggested. Lori was maybe five to eight weeks in, depending on who the father was, though she'd made it clear that Rick was the father either way.

Lori hesitated as she combed her hair away from her face, "Not yet. I want to, but not until Rick has this thing settled with Hershel. I don't want to have my baby out in some ditch, but I'm not comfortable next to a barn full of walkers either." Of course this was a long shot hoping that Hershel would understand their concerns to begin with. As Dale had bluntly pointed out, they used to be friends and family members and it was likely he would kick them off his farm first before parting ways with the walkers.

"All the same, I think we should be prepared for the worst. If we do have to leave, I'm sure Rick wouldn't stop until we found another place to haul up in for the birth." Jolene said with reasonable hope.

"I know, it's wrong to be putting all of our eggs in one basket, but the farm has been the only bit of hope we've had. I want my son and his new baby sibling to grow up here. We've all been doing a lot better since we've arrived. Don't you think?"

Jolene looked into Lori's eyes and saw the truth and promise that lied there. In a way the farm had instilled new hope, but hope was a vile and cruel thing to be having these days. It could chew you up and spit you out dead if you weren't careful. Shane's progress had steadily receded backwards through time, and the burden of Sophia's disappearance was lagging on everyone to the point that it was a painful reminder being so close to the woods she was lost inside. Jolene was doing her best to exercise a level head and look at both sides, but so far the negatives were winning out, "Yeah, we're doing alright now."

"Glenn isn't great at keeping a secret though is he?" Lori whispered a laugh and walked back over to Carl, currently helping him with math problems. It seemed when there wasn't anything else to be doing, teaching her son took top priority, though Jolene couldn't fathom how much the kid was really absorbing about geometry. They'd made their way around the camp for a little while before returning back and neither Dale nor Daryl were there when they had returned, but Glenn had taken charge of watch. Shane was around the area and Andrea was still down by the barn, but there was no sight of Rick since he'd left to find Hershel in the morning.

"No, not really. Why is it always us three in on the secrets though?" She said, reminding them both of a time back when Lori had discovered Jolene's lie.

"Bad habit we need to break." Lori agreed, "How are the problems coming?" She leaned over Carl as he worked sluggishly with a pencil in hand.

He shrugged, "Alright I guess, but I can't stop thinking about Sophia."

"I know Carl, I miss her too." Lori said as she wrapped an arm around her son, placing a kiss on top of his head, "But we'll find her soon."

Carl nodded, pulling away slightly from her, "I think she'll like it here. I don't want to leave without her, and even after she's found."

Lori looked discreetly at Jolene, a forced smile upon her lips, "We'll be fine here now." There was nothing guaranteeing that, but it was a lie a mother was willing to make for her son and from Jolene's outside view, she was envious but relieved of Lori's bond with her son. It required a strength she had never acquired, and never would for that matter.

"I'm going to go give Glenn a hand, let you two continue your problems." Jolene winked at Carl before nodding affirmatively at Lori.

The days at the farm were starting to blur together, something that tended to happen once everyone started to settle a little too comfortably in something that was never promised to be permanent. For Rick's sake and the groups, she prayed that Hershel would reconsider, though the news of the barn couldn't be overlooked now. She entered back into the circle of the camp fire, where short hours ago they had been eating eggs in the fold out chairs, "Hey Glenn?!" She called.

He peeked over the side of the RV wearing Dale's beige hat, "Hey, what's up?"

Her previous question escaped her as a chuckle left her lips, "Where's your hat?" She poked in a playful tone.

"Uh, I got egg on it." He looked away with a bashful face.

"You can tell me all about it, I'm coming up." She heaved her weight up onto the rungs, joining him in the direct heat of the sun, "Whoa, I take it back. You need a hat up here." She fanned herself.

"So, are you going to ask about the hat?"

"Yes, but I wanted you to bring it up." She returned with cheek, "Can I assume it was Maggie?"

"Yeah, she was pretty pissed I told you guys."

"I figured. I saw the look on her face this morning. How'd you find out anyways?"

He maneuvered the rifle in his hand nervously, "She's was going to give me another shot, so I thought it'd be fun to meet up in the hayloft. Bit of a shock to look down and find a bunch of walkers."

Jolene couldn't help but laugh in spite of his story, "So I assume you didn't get any."

Glenn smiled briefly, "Nope, and I probably won't be now." His face turned serious again, "But, I think it woke me up from a delusion. Since coming here to the farm, it's like we've been censored. I forgot that it's us against the walkers until I saw them again, and after Maggie was attacked at the pharmacy I remembered they can kill us."

"I hear that." She consented, "If Hershel saw them as we did, then maybe we wouldn't be so quick to forget."

"Yeah, I'm not taking that on faith though. We might get kicked out by the end of today."

"What kind of response do you think that will elicit from the group?" She asked wearily.

"Some bad, maybe some good. No one wants to be near the walkers, but this is also the safest we've been in a while. It's gonna be a new bag of issues for Rick though." There was also the issue of Shane finding out about Lori's pregnancy. No doubt he would assume he's the father, and she could understand Lori wanting to hold back on that news.

"Where is Rick?" She asked, only now just realizing she hadn't spotted him around from their view.

"He was talking with Andrea about going out to look for Sophia, but Hershel stopped by and took him somewhere with Jimmy." Glenn seemed unfazed, but Jolene couldn't help but think this was out of the ordinary behavior coming from Hershel.

They continued their watch in mostly idle talk with some pockets of silence until Shane came thundering into camp, a real rhinoceros of a man as he stormed into the door of the RV without even sparing them a passing glance. Glenn shot her a questioning gaze from where he stood trying to judge what was up with the cop's reaction. They could hear sounds coming from the RV that distinctively sounded like objects being tossed around frantically. It wasn't long before he stormed back out, his red faced complexion matching the swollen left side of his cheek from where he and Daryl had scrapped earlier, "Jolene, you seen Dale?"

She was alarmed by his avaricious tone, but concealed it as best she could, "Sorry, no. I was just here with Lori earlier but he wasn't around."

His eyes turned to Glenn on watch, his face filled with necessity and with a very flippant attitude, "Where is he Glenn?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. He asked me to get him a drink of water, said he'd cover my watch when he got back." Glenn stated in a feeble voice.

"Never came back huh?" Shane growled in reply.

"No, why? Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"He's fine."

Glenn's brow furrowed, "Then…I don't get it."

"Nah man, you don't." With that Shane took off without another word, appearing like he had an onerous task to take care of.

"What was that about?" Jolene asked, hands on her hips firmly.

"Don't know. Should we be worried for Dale's safety though, he looked pretty pissed."

Shane and Dale never got along at the best of times, though no one really knew why, but Jolene had enough faith to assume he wouldn't hurt Dale. It was a shot in the dark of course, especially when she thought back to Otis, "I'm sure he'll be fine. If anything Shane will just bitch at him, but Dale seems resilient to those types of attacks by now."

"True, I think Andrea whipped him into shape." He remarked back with a smile.

"Hey, do you think you can handle watch without me from here?" She asked, while remembering a promise she had to keep to Daryl. She hadn't spotted him around for a while, but she figured he would be interested in that conversation that had escaped them earlier.

"Yep, it's not like anything's happening right now. You're probably gonna get a sunburn if you're up here any longer anyways."

She was halfway down the ladder with a smile, "Yeah, probably. I'll catch up to you later."

Her feet touched safely to the ground and she threw a wave to him before departing out into the fields. Her thoughts had settled none too well all day though she could not label a source as to why. The walkers in the barn were one thing and her short affair with Daryl had been another, prompting things to change without her consent. Despite how pleasant she had felt after the high from that night, things were growing morose again and the foreboding feelings had sunk in worse than ever. She caught up in sight to Daryl walking back slowly to the house with Carol beside him and she felt a shyness overcome her. Would it be rude to interrupt their discussion? She realized they were closely becoming friends with perhaps more relatable issues to be compatible over and find comfort in. She had half a thought to turn around, but was halted by Carol taking sudden notice of her presence standing alone in the field, her mouth closed tight in thought and her eyes cast down.

"Jolene!" She called with something of a smile on her face. Jolene stood stone frozen and suddenly Carol was concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…having one of those days." Her voice was passive and without purpose.

Carol still looked distressed but sided in unison with a nod, "We've all been there before."

"I suppose we have."

"Did you need something?" Carol continued, and she could feel Daryl's gaze on her yet she tossed neither a look nor a word his way.

"No. I thought I had something to say, but it's not important right now." She shrugged and put on a convincing smile, "I'm going out later to look for Sophia again. Rick's really doubling the efforts around here."

"And the thing with Hershel?"

Jolene shook her head, "Haven't heard a thing. Not sure if that's a good thing or a cause for concern."

"We'll manage. We've done alright this far by getting by on worse luck than this." Carol said matter-of-factly before she started to walk back towards the house.

Jolene went to follow, but was held back by a strong grip on her arm. Carol turned back and noticed they weren't following, but Jolene quickly interrupted her, "We'll be there shortly." She nodded with a critical eye before turning her back to them and heading off straight for the house, "I hate it when you do that you know."

Daryl let go of her arm but he didn't make a move to back away, "What's with the weird look all over yer face?" He asked, completely disregarding her previous statement.

"What, I don't have a look!" She defended immediately, making it seem like she totally had a problem. '_Good time to act socially retarded'_, she mentally scolded.

His frown deepened, "Piss poor lie when I know you have more in you than that. What's yer problem?"

"Well if I say anything, do you actually care or are you just bored?" She asked, with a curious smile.

"Ain't got time to just shoot the shit for no reason. Besides you owe me a chat; you and yer damn promises."

She huffed while not really meaning anything by it, "I make a habit of keeping them, even yours." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts on what to say, "I have a bad feeling. I know this is a stupid thing to say considering what we found out about the barn, but I can't help it."

"With the way Shane's runnin' 'round, all bent outta shape like a chicken with its head cut off, don't think we'll have to worry ourselves much longer." Daryl grunted in response as he crossed his arms in thought.

"Alright, I shared what I had to say. Your turn." She shielded her eyes from the sun with one hand while keeping the other one on her hip, a smallest smirk of wickedness on her face.

He grew quiet, and they stood under the sun as she waited patiently for him to speak his mind. She still didn't know him well, but she knew him enough to know that he wanted to talk to her about something, or else he wouldn't have kept seeking her out like he had, "Do you regret it?"

It didn't take her long to figure out what he meant and he spoke so without having to directly bring it into context, "Of course not. It was my decision to make, just the same as it was yours. Are you asking because you regret it?" She asked, keeping her voice leveled even though she felt somewhat frazzled.

He shook his head soundlessly, "Nah, just needed my head clear was all." He tore his eyes from hers and started walking in the direction of the house. She followed beside him as they were enveloped into familiar territory. The comfort of silence shared between them was just as good as when they shared words like friends that had no business ever associating with one another had it not been the end of the world. Maybe that's why it hurt Jolene sometimes; if she thought carefully on her new formed relationships, she hated the idea of losing more people or worse yet having to walk away if the situation was dire. The farm had provided some false sense of security, and in that aspect maybe Shane was right.

She kept up with him a great deal, though he wasn't exactly ecstatic to be shoved into a situation in which she only stood a few feet away. He'd been comin' up with a question for her all day, but pussied out at the last second and made the safe choice—the easy one—if he was gettin' technical. He wanted to know for her sake, and for his peace of mind just where the Hell they stood. What the Hell were they? He knew givin' it a name was bad, but he couldn't go 'round wonderin' if they were friends, fuck buddies or neither. It came down to one choice of course; he knew they could only be one of those things. He didn't wanna be friends with benefits, that shit just felt wrong, but he wasn't no boyfriend or sappy ass crap like that neither. He was feelin' too old to be playin' that game and Cherry seemed too spent to be worryin' on that too. If he was settlin' this himself, he supposed he'd sit quietly by and let her do her thing, after all, she'd said sumthin' 'bout another time, but that coulda just been a spur of the moment type thing. He wasn't a prayin' man, but he hoped she had meant those words.

"Where's Rick?" She asked as they came up to the steps of the old house. Maggie was sitting with Glenn on the porch where everyone else was circled leisurely in the balance of things.

"Still not back since he left with Hershel early this morning." Andrea pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest, "We were supposed to go out on that new lead and look for Sophia."

"Jesus, none of ya went out there when we're so damn close? Ain't none of you takin' this seriously." Daryl growled.

"Looks like he is." Glenn interrupted as he looked passed Daryl to a rampaging Shane, carrying the bag of guns on his shoulder. He looked like he was on some streak of vengeance, all fire and brimstone like Rambo.

"This should be good." Jolene murmured.

"What are you doing?" Carol squeaked in surprise. Shane's first move as he got to them was to start handing out guns. He said something to Daryl that Jolene didn't quite catch, but it must not have been a terrible thing because Daryl took the gun without hesitation.

"We're allowed to carry now?" T-Dog asked skeptically as he was handed a gun.

"We are now. We gotta protect what's ours, and if Hershel doesn't like that…well he'll learn to." Shane spoke so fiercely that it couldn't be denied that he truly believed that what he was doing was justified. He handed a shotgun to Glenn and turned to Maggie who was staring at him incredulously, "Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop?!" She rebutted in his face, "If you continue with this, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"Look, we either gotta take care of this problem or we're gonna leave on our own. Hershel's not giving us any options." He walked in front of Jolene, giving her a small handgun, "You gonna defend this group that took you in?"

She took the gun from him with estranged apathy, "For them?"

He nodded in reply before checking that everyone who was capable had a gun. "Shane, you have to stop. We need to stay." Carl pleaded, his father's hat matched with the maturity in which he conducted himself in.

"Now you listen here little man." Shane knelt down to the ground while many bemused looks continued to fly around the circle, "You take this, and you become a provider. You protect your mom and this group at all costs, you hear?" Shane said while forcing a small pistol into Carl's hand just before Lori came charging down the row of the porch.

"What's going on?" She stepped between her son, shielding him from Shane's obtrusive actions, "You need to stop and think. We can't leave the farm Shane!" She had reclaimed the gun from Carl's hands, her own shaking with emotion. The looks shared between them still held remnants from their torrid affair, but this issue was so much more and Shane had blown it wide open for public viewing.

"We're not going anywhere, we're just making it safe."

"With guns? This isn't your call to make, its Ricks. You're going to land us back out on the road." She seethed while pointing a finger into his broad chest.

"Oh shit." T-Dog's exclamation disrupted the argument as they all turned to face a very bizarre sight, "Are you seeing this?"

Jolene had to admit it was a little discouraging to spot Rick doing something that they all considered degrading. He was walking in from the bush line with a walker strapped to a catch pole. Shane took off running and shouting, the rest of the group not far behind as a sprinting relay. Jolene didn't feel any shame as she followed behind as well with Glenn and Andrea. Shane was at the helm as they returned to the very spot people had been avoiding both with eye contact and in presence. The decrepit smell was upon them, cast into the shadow of the earth beside the barn.

"What are you doing?! What the Hell are you doing?!" Shane shouted furiously.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked and in turn Rick was bombarded with the weight of the group and his charge to lead as they came crashing down around him.

Carol had stayed at a farther distance with Lori along with a frightened Carl who was again weakened in appearance as he clutched at his mother's hand, "We have to stop this." Lori insisted before a shot rang clear from Shane's gun as he fired a bullet into the walker at the end of Hershel's lead.

"Stay back." Jolene warned to them as she moved forward into the middle of the group. It was clear Rick or Hershel were not going to be able to change Shane's mind on this and they would have never been since the moment he found out the truth, or was it the lie? Rick had to stop being naïve and see his friend with his own eyes, the risk it was creating for the group as well as Hershel and his family. As queer as the feeling was, Jolene was half relieved that something was being done about the walkers and it seemed most others were for the idea as well or else things wouldn't have escalated as far as they had progressed.

"Shane, that's enough!" Rick barked.

Shane had plugged Hershel's past neighbor with holes yet she remained standing, "Nah you're right man, that is enough." Shane put his gun to the walkers head and fired without mercy. Hershel no longer had need to idly fret, he went down hard and defeated to the ground with Maggie's arms around him that Jolene doubted he even felt, "Enough of this playing house Rick! Enough of searching for a little girl who's gone!"

Carol visibly winced, but no one else was shaken by the news. Many had already given up on the idea of Sophia, for most she had simply become another casualty to this new Darwin inspired nature. Here they stood, following Shane through the fire as he relented on many aggression's that so many had kept from saying. It was wrong in every way, but no one stopped him, at least not with real effort. It was perhaps that no one wanted him to stop. Shane was channeling out the groups frustration all on his own and there was nothing left to be spoken while he ran himself haggard. He made his resolution clear, contending Hershel's belief to the ground. Hope had turned away on better yesterdays and only they remained.

"If you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it!" He tore through the air, dust kicking up at his feet as he ran straight for the barricaded doors. With pickaxe in hand he swung the mighty blow, pounding again with inexorable will. Rick was shouting to him, his brother he called him while beseeching a reasonable plea. Shane was beyond all recall of good sense now and Rick's efforts were in vain. The lock busted free and he threw down his melee weapon in replace with his gun before standing back to join with the rest. The sight of the door opening lethargically to reveal the walkers was an awakening to those who had been blinded by southern hospitality. They were what Jolene had expected from Hershel's family and neighbors; their cloth simple with faces that had once been inviting.

"We're doing this. This is real." She mumbled low, not even certain if Andrea who stood not far from her could hear over the deafening sounds of the moaning.

Shane fired first, dead straight between the eyes as a tall man in overalls fell. After came little resistance from the others as Daryl's loud shot gun fired up front. Andrea stood with Jolene and T-Dog as well while they all carried handguns. Out of respect, Glenn begged Maggie's permission before joining and found little debate coming from her as she held Hershel who had fallen into a state of mind, ridden by despair. Rick was pleading for the man to take the walker from the catch pole, but it was clear he wasn't hearing any of it and the problem was solved with a bullet from Shane's gun as Rick's catch fell.

Tremors shook up Jolene's arm as she fired, the bullets impacting into the skulls of her targets when she was able to make careful aim. She wasn't exactly calm and not every shot made her target, but she never once faltered to think that what she was doing was terrible. None of them had and she wasn't alone. Would the regret come later? Maybe for some and she caught sight of Dale approaching far off in the distance.

The ground was now littered with rotten bodies in front of the door, the stench blending with the echoes of gunfire. As fast as it had started, the chaos ceased. The pain had not receded however, and a startling vision proved to them that neither group had been right. A small child no older than Carl crept out between the doors. Her hair was dark and matted like the dirt her fallen sick now laid down on in her path. Sophia: everyone remembered Sophia who was still lost out there and had to be found before this picture became a reality for them as well. This child had been known to the Greene family and they had felt the agony and burden of a child's death. No one was safe in this world. A small, silent thought was shared that children were the ones who would be protected and left unharmed, but there was no savior guarding them and their group saw that now. Conflicted faces gazed at each other, wondering who was going to take the shot. Shane's prior confidence had diminished and the rest of them were under guilt from the combined cries of the women behind them.

The strangled hissing and gnawing grew closer and the whites of her eyes were visible. A dark stain of a bite was present on the crook of her shoulder where her neck and collarbone united. She had only one useless sandal on her foot while she dragged along in a pink dress torn and ruined worse than a peasant's. Rick gradually shouldered in between them, raising his gun with considerate composure to the child. Her excitement increased as her arms began to thrash for him, eager to reach his flesh. No one was prepared for how loud the sound of the fire would be; Jolene fancied it as a canon. Lifeless once more, the girl dropped deadweight to the ground. Everything settled and it was like being caught in a painting, even the breathing seemed to stop. One question remained in mind and it wasn't about who would be staying on the farm.

Jolene stepped forward, other eyes following her as she knelt down in front of the body that had fallen before them. Her eyes left the corpse of the child's, taking interest in the walker who she had fallen beside. She grabbed it by the sleeve of its jacket, turning it over to reveal a sluggish face and a bite through the neck. She sucked in a breath and stood up, nearly stumbling as she went as whispered words escaped her, "I know him."

* * *

_**Disappear, with me here, where the sun shows no fear,  
as it burns my resolution to remain,  
to refrain from contending the flame  
as we join, this great illusion reappears.**_

_**Breathing Towers To Heaven, AFI...**_

* * *

**So it wasn't Sophia, but I still think a child was a reminder for them as what they have to lose and that nothing is safe. This chapter didn't have much Jolene and Daryl, but hey, they already had the last three chapters and I needed some plot development There are more interesting things with the aftermath next chapter and I am so sorry this took so long to write but I was planning the next phase for this story. I was given the request about writing into the winter (something I hadn't planned to do) but I suddenly thought, why not?! I still plan on ending this story at the end of season two, but I think I will start the sequel with the winter events first before I head into season three. Tell me your thoughts on that, and please tell me your thoughts on Sunday's episode! Damn Rick, you should be moving Heaven and Earth to keep Daryl at the prison! I'm upset with Carol still being alive this long and I swear if they kill any other main group member off before her, I will lose it! Any who, thanks for being great fans and never giving up on me :)**


	30. Hardly Managed To Drag Me Down

**Thanks to ****13sara43**** and ****lovetayrn**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: I love me some mystery, and I am glad everyone seems pleased with Sophia staying alive. Out of all the canon characters to die, she'd definitely the easiest to save in a fanfic. As much as we all missed Dale, or even Shane, they are too difficult to bring back. The Daryl Merle thing turned out awesome, too bad it's over so soon, though Merle at the prison will be great. *Sigh* clearly they like to tease the Carol haters into thinking they're going to kill her, only for her to pull through. Poop Rick, I don't even know how he'll handle Merle now, he's totally loony! Hoping we see Tyreese again, they need the man power!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe well the big mystery is revealed, though I have a few more to still solve. Me too, and I think the next chapters after this one will focus back onto Jolene and Daryl again. Haha where is Sophia indeed?! Damn straight Jolene didn't regret nothing, now she just has to see the light on her emotions and we'll really be getting somewhere. I had a verbal fight with the TV over last Sunday's episode. Dammit, they just want to keep Carol alive don't they!**

**Korvescence****: Best episode indeed, except maybe the one where Shane and Rick fight while Randall's trying to get away. Damn, I need to hurry up with the Sophia thing don't I?!Y'all are hoping it's James, but will it be?! Read and find out :)**

**WaterWarrior6****: Yep, I figured the cliff hanger would kill you, but at least I'm quick with the update this time! I was pissed that Daryl had left too, but more so with Rick! Damn him, he's being a sucky leader right now. And yeah, really good emotional response from Carol. Pretty sure any woman would have been torn up about Daryl's absence, but she moved on to Axel pretty quickly (sad for him though) Haha if I could drive a bike, I'd go out and look for him too, but thank God he's back, and with Merle?! Things will get good, though I have a feeling people are going to start dropping like flies. Thought Hershel was dead in that field for a moment, poor stumpy. **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Well damn, I'm glad you liked that chapter, it felt 50/50 for me. There wasn't enough Daryl last episode, but Sunday's was so good this time! And Merle too?! Oh God, what a great mess. Holy Jesus, Rick's got the whole crazy hair thing going on, I'm a little bit afraid of him right now. Better snap out of it, or the Governor is going to win :P**

**Flowers: Welcome and thank you! Glad the suspense is killer, I hope you like the more mysteries that will come up yet too! **

**Readergirl66: You're welcome! I'm not a Carol fan either, but I really thought I could do something with keeping Sophia alive in this situation. Glad you liked my twist and I hope this continues to please as I start to drift into more of my own things for the winters months with the sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jolene, so let's just get on with it.**

* * *

"Jolene." Rick had come up behind her, taking a hold of her shoulders with a gentle touch, "Who is he?"

The words sounded strange, muffled by her own rushing blood and dull vision in her head, "He a…his name was Cameron. He was part of my old group. Taught me how to shoot." She stumbled over her words. The oily smell of blood had started to creep up her nose and she was certain Rick was fully keeping her standing now. He spun her around, his steely blue eyes drilling into her, trying to bring her back to the present that she wanted to avoid.

"When was the last time you had seen him?" His voice was soft, not at all like his hard face.

"Uh, when we were separated I think." He had been with James last she saw, but she didn't want to mention that.

"Alright, I want you just to breathe for a moment. We're gonna figure all this out." Of course he wasn't just referring to her situation, but to all on what just happened. Either way Jolene was grateful for Rick's harmonious ways of keeping his composure. She was aware that she had been close to falling into another attack, but had been pulled out of it before any real damage was done.

She tapped his hand lightly on her shoulder as assurance and he stepped back, "We should probably move these bodies." She suggested faintly.

Rick nodded as he returned to look at the group that had yet to make any move. It was one of Hershel's family to first step forward first. A grief stricken Beth shoved her way out of Jimmy's arms and wobbled forward with no one preventing her. She collapsed down before one of the bodies and began to wail without control. Between her incoherent babble, the words mom could be made out and everyone watched with unease at her meltdown. Her screams jolted everyone back to what was happening when her mother's corpse started to claw and pull at the girl's hair. Jolene rushed over with a handful of others, attempting to pull the girl back while T-Dog pushed at the walker.

"Somebody do something!" Jolene said while holding back on Beth's arm with help from Rick. Andrea had some quick thinking to reach for one of Hershel's farming tools on the side of the barn and she came charging back with a scythe in her hands. She swung firmly, sending the sharp blade into the back of the skull, the tip of the blade protruding between the eyes, killing the walker in front of Beth.

"Oh Jesus." Glenn whispered, his shoulders bunched tight into a cringe of remorse.

It was high time that the Greene's returned to their own house and it took a team effort of Patricia and Maggie to get Beth on her feet before they rejoined with Hershel and started for the house. Shane went following after them, his voice starting to raise again which provoked Glenn and Rick into following as well. Everyone else stood dumbstruck while looking doubtful; their days at the farm were numbered now and they knew it.

Jolene jumped in her skin when nimble fingers brushed her arm lightly. Lori brought her hand away and had concern written over her face while Carl stood a few feet back to where they were, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She reassured, "Where's Carol?" The woman's absence hadn't gone unnoticed by her, as well as Dale's.

"Dale took her back to the RV. She was upset by—" Lori paused, looking passed Jolene to the child walker and it was all she needed as her answer.

"I thought so." She breathed while running a hand through her hair, "Not that I blame her, but it was a big blow to all of us."

"Who was she?" Andrea asked aloud, and only Jimmy remained to answer.

"Her name was Mary-Anne. She was the daughter of Hershel's neighbor, maybe lived five or ten blocks from here at another farm." Jimmy answered uneasy.

"And you were just keepin' her in there?" Daryl spat in disgust. He had been silent during the duration of the discussion that Jolene had forgotten him until now and he was looking livid.

The kid didn't look like he knew quite how to answer, "There's ah, gonna be a lot of holes to dig." He rubbed his neck, deciding it safe to just ignore Daryl's question.

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest." Andrea said softly

Shane and Rick were returning down from the house, but there was no Glenn in sight. Shane was running a hand over his head, his eyes dark and his lips pursed into a sour expression, "Alright people. Gotta move all these bodies before they start to fester the air."

"Yeah, but we can't just burn all these bodies right here." T-Dog said, "We need a truck to drag them out into the field."

Shane looked passed his shoulder, over to Rick who was talking with Lori while Carl was at their feet, "I'll handle the truck." He spoke distantly, trudging away in his long gait.

"We should give Mary-Anne a service. I'm sure Hershel would want that." Jolene suggested, though she only really received a response from Andrea.

"Annette and Shaun as well"

It was unanimous; a burial would take place for the child and Hershel's lost family members later in the day once the graves were dug, "Jolene, do you want one for Cameron?"

It was Rick who had asked, but everyone else had tuned in to hear her answer. She strode forward towards her deceased comrade who she once traveled alongside. He was almost unrecognizable, his skin all ashen and his eyes yellow. Most of his bottom lip had been torn away and she wondered if he had been this way for a long time. The only thing of interest to her now was the pack he was still carrying on his back. He was all deadweight as she knelt down to turn him back over, but even through her struggles, no one offered to help. Whether they were content to watch her or too afraid of her reaction was unclear, but when she managed to slip the pack off after his arm broke at a funny angle, she fell back onto the ground and footsteps hurried over. It was Rick who came to her aid again and though her thoughts were muddled, she wasn't swamped enough to not wonder why Daryl had suddenly given up on assisting her. Not that she expected him to, in fact she almost welcomed the distance right now.

"There might be supplies we can use inside here." She threw up a brave smile at Rick as he helped her stand with the backpack.

"Or answers." He offered, knowing full well what her intentions were without her having to go into detail.

She nodded while throwing the bag on her shoulder, "We can bury him if we can spare the power it would take to dig another grave. If not, it's all the same to me." She went to grab a shovel to help start with the digging, but was quickly stopped by Rick and Andrea, "I'm not allowed to help?"

"We've got it covered. You go do what you need to do." Andrea insisted.

Jolene wasn't sure what the new attitude was being directed at her, but she hated it. Being coddled and treated like she needed this emotional step back from the group was insulting. There was nothing in the cards about her finding answers in Cameron's bag about James, and even so, she didn't want to be handled like a fragile doll. To be honest, she didn't know what her reaction would be or if she even wanted the solace of the truth. Something's were better off a mystery, "Fine. But don't hesitate to call me if you need an extra hand." The way they tossed looks at each other, she figured they weren't going to call her. With only two people in mind who would be able to identify with her—and who she would be comfortable around—she headed into the direction of the RV.

Daryl watched in queer silence at her retreatin' back. Maybe with their relationship the way it was, he was supposed to follow after, but his feet didn't move an inch from where he stood. Rick had stepped in twice to help her when he couldn't really be bothered, or rather, he hadn't wanted to. Something's in her life were her own to deal with, and as petty as it was, her ol' man was one of those things. He knew he was piss poor as it was when offerin' comfort, and he couldn't really go over there and offer her a shoulder 'bout some other guy she was in love with. For a moment, if he had to be completely frank, he'd say he was glad, almost hopin' she'd find sumthin' that directly pointed to her fiancé's death just so he could move on and be done with all this conflictin' shit. Was that cruel? Fuck yes it was, but he wasn't apologizin' for that neither. Hell, all this shit was Dale's fault anyhow, he'd really gotten to him with talks of feelin's that Daryl was lookin' to avoid. If Cherry wanted to cry over some dead man that had been gone long before they'd even met then let her. He wasn't gonna act contrived and spill bullshit 'bout how sorry he was for her loss, not when it couldn't be further from being honest. Besides, he had a little girl to find.

Jesus, the farmer girl's pop's had some creepy issues. Keepin' a lil' girl who was dead trapped with a bunch of walkers in a barn, damn that type of shit just wasn't supposed to exist…yet here they were. Blondie had covered the girl outta respect with a wool blanket while they dug the graves; four of 'em. The rest of the sorry bastards would be moved out to a field and burned by T-Dog and Walsh. Hell, thanks to him they were all probably gonna hafta move on down the road. Daryl didn't like the cop, but he'd willingly joined in to slaughter the walkers with him. They'd done what needed to be taken care of with some surprises along the way. Then the dumb girl almost makes herself lunch for her mama and they'd likely get blamed for that too.

"That should be good." Andrea stated as she pulled herself out of her hole, "We can move them into the graves and get rid of the rest of the bodies before the ceremony."

"I reckon so." Daryl agreed as he stood with her.

"What did you find out Glenn?" Andrea asked the kid who had earlier followed the Greene's into the house.

He shrugged, "Not much. I asked Maggie about why the girl was in there. Apparently Otis put most of the bodies there, sometimes without them knowing identities. Hershel though…he was so certain there would be a cure."

"Crazy ol' bastard just had to find out the hard way huh?" Daryl muttered.

"Guess so. He's probably going to want us off the farm soon or Shane anyways. How're we supposed to look for Sophia now?"

"We ain't givin' up." Daryl responded by raising his voice slightly. Damn people were still lookin' for any excuse to get outta searchin'. If there ain't no body, then she wasn't dead.

"No, of course not." Andrea agreed. She was good at playin' diplomatic; Daryl had to admit that, "Let's get them buried. They shouldn't have to lie on the ground anymore."

It took a combined effort from Glenn, Andrea, Rick, T-Dog and Daryl to get the four bodies into their respective graves. Daryl couldn't help but study the man from Cherry's previous group. He looked like he woulda been a good survivor for the most part, though his current state could turn that into an argument. She'd said sumthin' 'bout him bein' the one who taught her to shoot. Poor shit probably never thought those skills would be turned on him though. The bodies were smellin' worse in the heat, and Daryl's brow was sweatin' down into his face from the manual labor. He and Rick dropped the body rather unceremoniously into the pit, though it hadn't been on purpose. The walkers arm had been broken at a funny angle and it made carryin' him twice as difficult.

By the time they got done, Rick looked like he had sumthin' to say and Daryl would have done almost anythin' too avoid hearin' whatever it was. Shane had brought the beat up truck down to the barn and the others were startin' to load the rest of the corpses into the bed. He and Rick were standin' a little ways from the graves outta earshot when he finally spoke, "Daryl, can you do me a favor." He asked politely though in a way that made it seem like there wasn't any room for arguin'.

He huffed, "Whatcha want?"

"Could you get Carol and Jolene? The ceremonies about to start and I think they should be here."

"You want me to go fetch 'em, is that all?" Daryl returned skeptically.

Rick was suddenly the hesitant one though his face never faltered, "You're friends with Jolene and it's the only reason I'm coming to you and asking. Can you keep an eye on her; I don't want her leaving the group, not now."

Daryl's brow nearly hit his hairline in surprise at the request before it furrowed into a frown, "Why not Shane, or even Glenn?"

"I know this is a difficult request and I'd ask someone else, but you're the best choice for this. I trust you."

Rick trusted him. It took a moment for that to sink in, and after it did he wasn't sure how he felt 'bout it, "Isn't that her choice. Can't really stop her if she wants to go out and look for a ghost."

Rick nodded, his boot kicking up dust as he thought, "Yeah, it is her call. She's one of our own now though and I have to say that I'd feel responsible if she just up and left one day. She wouldn't survive on her own now, not the way it is and we both know that. Do you think you could just let her walk away?"

Hell no, he wouldn't have been able to let her walk away weeks before this even, but he'd come to better terms with admittin' it, "Fine, but I ain't gonna follow her 'round all day like a puppy neither."

Rick let a small smile of recognition cross his face, "Alright then."

"Should we be preparin' for a leave too?" Daryl stopped and asked before he got too far away.

Rick paused with a stoic expression, "We'll see." Was all he said before continuing down to help load the bodies onto the truck.

Daryl slowed his pace, takin' a second to notice there was less activity 'round the farm then normal. Damn farmer wasn't the only one shook up by this though. Their group was givin' up hope again and priorities had shifted. Daryl hated the clenchin' in his stomach at the thought of Cherry leavin' the group. Sure, he'd thought of doin' it himself countless times before, but he knew what the fuck he was doin', plus there had always been some unforeseen reason stoppin' him. Alright so maybe he was sexist, but damn a woman wasn't built to do the same shit as a man and as much as she could pull her own weight, she was still a skinny and weak ass little thing without eatin' a healthy diet. Tryin' to not take Rick's request too seriously, he was tryin' to think of ways to keep tabs on her without it bein' obvious. There was always the chance that she wouldn't find shit in that ol' bag anyways and she'd have no reason to go out lookin'. One of her group members had been found though, and that was sumthin' he would have never bet on, 'specially so close to where they happened to be. Without realizin', he'd already walked the distance from the barn to the RV and he was standin' outside the door, heavy with annoyance 'bout followin' orders.

* * *

It hadn't taken Jolene very long to return to the RV, and when she did, she was met with Dale keeping watch outside. She suspected Carol was avoiding people inside the living space, but before she managed to get to the door, she was disrupted by Dale calling her, "Jolene, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She bit her lip nervously, wondering if she was on the waiting end of an impending lecture, "Do you want me to come up?"

"I'll come down." He said, already clinging onto the metal rungs until his feet touched the ground. As usual, he was sporting his beige hat on his head and rifle strapped on his shoulder. Jolene waited anxiously, though his face was pleasant and warming as he turned to her, "A hard day." He started.

"I'm sorry." She interrupted, "About the barn…I shouldn't have joined in like that."

"It's not your fault." Though his voice conveyed disappointment, he was sincere, "You weren't the only one. Besides, with the way Shane was acting, I suppose it was only natural that people would follow in. We didn't know the extent of the damage until it was too late."

She agreed with a nod, though she wasn't entirely guilt free, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Well, first off, let me tell you I'm sorry about your friend" He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder which she hardly felt. She'd been numb all afternoon and she'd thought the feeling would have gone away by now, "I can imagine how you're feeling."

Dale had lost people too, everyone had, and it was reassuring to know she wasn't alone, "I'm doing alright. We weren't close, not like this group, but he'd taught me some valuable things at a time when I was not adapted."

Dale seemed to consider this before he looked at the bag on her shoulder, "And what do you expect to find inside there?"

Instinctively her hands clutched at the straps of the bag, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Whether it was by the warmth of the sun, or his natural complexion, Dale's cheeks reddened as he smiled, "I want you to consider Daryl for a moment."

Her eyes widened, betraying her candid demeanor, "Wait, I'm confused. Why do you want me to do that?"

"Well." Dale turned his head in every direction, making sure no one would overhear before he continued, "It's my personal opinion, but I think he may be in love with you."

His words hung in the air for an eternity. Jolene wasn't sure which face she was making, but it probably wasn't anything attractive as she was flooded with a river of emotions. Her breathing became hard and she broke out into a cold sweat. Dale seemed to take her reaction as a sweet and nervous one facing endearment, but she knew that to be false, "Umm, no." She disputed, "He doesn't…he couldn't…he shouldn't. I'm a terrible, and…no. This is—no that's not what it is." She said, feeling flustered and invaded by Dale's words. She doubted the truth of them first of all because Daryl was too complex a being to work out feelings of love, and also, he hardly even knew her other than by a sexual standpoint, not that she'd share that with anyone.

"Jolene, I hardly think you're terrible, and I doubt Daryl does either. Have you been missing the fact that he's so affectionately dubbed you Cherry?" He teased slightly, but with an overall serious tone.

"It's a nickname Dale, nothing more."

"Well, even if you aren't clear on his feelings, what about yours?" He pried.

"I have a fiancé Dale; one who may or may not be dead just quite recently. Me and Daryl are friends, that's it." She turned away from him then, swinging the door to the RV opened, before slamming it shut again with force. She didn't care if Dale was hurt by that. He had no right to swarm her with suspicions, and she was certain Daryl would hate to hear someone else voicing his emotions for him. Sometimes she suspected he was nervous around her, but not because of strong feelings. Daryl was nervous around people in general, and it was wrong for Dale to assume anything, let alone trap her and Daryl into a web of uncertain feelings they had for one another. She wasn't denying there was something there, but a part of her felt it was best to just remain quiet for now, "Dammit." She cursed, her hand still gripping the door handle tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Her suspicions of Carol being in the RV had been correct, and she faced her with tired eyes.

"Horrible. Not good at all." Jolene admitted as she let her vice grip on the door handle fall, moving to sit down at the table across from Carol, "Is it alright if I sit?"

"Go ahead." Carol gestured with her hand before training her eyes back outside to the window.

Jolene dropped the bag on the table, easing herself into a seat, "I'm sorry about what Shane said before. He's wrong."

The words floated in the air for a while before Carol gazed at her, "No Jolene, he's not. I don't want to look for Sophia anymore, not when there isn't anything to find. I'd rather remember her the way she was then find her like that little girl from the barn."

As much as Jolene thought to argue, she couldn't help but respect Carol's strong voice as well as the notion that she presented, "I don't know what to tell you Carol. Really, I don't want to tell you anything, or make a choice for you that you don't want." The odds of finding Sophia diminished a little more every day, but she tried to remain positive about the leads they had found as well. She wasn't sure what the response the group would give to Carol's surrender, but she knew herself that she wouldn't give up; either way, the truth needed to be known.

"Do you think they'll hate me?" Carol asked weakly, "It's their right to. I shouldn't be giving up, it makes me a terrible mother, but I can't go through what we all just saw down at the barn, not again."

"They can't think that Carol, because it isn't their place to judge. I won't sugar-coat it though. They will try to convince you to keep looking. Some of them might get mad or even yell and that's on you."

Carol's eyes were rimmed red, but she never cried. The silence didn't last long before she shot an encouraging smile at Jolene, "Are you going to open that?"

Both of their eyes settled on the bag in the middle of the table and Jolene felt her gut sink into the same place it had been previously, "I suppose there's no point in stalling."

Her hand reached slowly for the tattered zipper, her fingers turning black from the dirt and blood leftover on the material of the bag. The anticipation was palpable, but she swallowed the feeling as she started to sort through the content, "More ammo." She stated as she rested a box of bullets down on the counter, along with a pair of handguns that needed reloading. Apparently Cameron had already planned out the winter as well because she found a hat and gloves along with heavy lined socks. He'd been carrying around a map of Georgia, something useless at the moment considering they already had one, though a backup was never a bad thing. She set that aside before reaching her hand in deep for the bottom. The last item she pulled out was an empty plastic bottle that she looked at with malcontent.

"There's nothing here." She said dryly. She sat back in seat, frowning as she fussed with one of the guns.

Carol pulled the bag over to her, not fully satisfied with her declaration. Jolene was only briefly aware of the woman sorting through the bag again until she unzipped one of the smaller compartments that she had missed, "Jolene, does this look familiar to you?"

She held open her palm, and tucked safely in the center was a silver band, fitted for a man's larger hand. Carol put it out on the table, it making a dull thud as it landed on the surface. Her fingers grasped at it, feeling the familiar cold metal between her fingers, marveling at him large the fit was on her finger compared to how it used to fit him. She consciously rubbed her thumb around it in circles over and over in a pattern. It seemed like forever ago since she had given it to him, and the last time she had seen it, he'd been wearing it on a chain around his neck.

"This was in the pocket next to it." Carol said. She laid a small folded slip of paper down wear the ring had been on the table, and all Jolene could bring herself to do was watch it with fear, "Are you going to read it?"

She shook her head at the innocence of Carol's question, "Not today, I…I don't feel like it." She took the paper off the table, tucking it into the back pocket of her pants along with the ring.

Carol never questioned why. Jolene always wanted to know her reasoning and she suspected it had to do with the respect she'd shown her about her own choices when concerning Sophia. Whatever it was, she was thankful, "Daryl's coming this way." Carol said as her eyes glanced lazily out the window. Sure enough, the hunter could be spotted at a distance, climbing the hill in their direction. Jolene felt her heart tug with something and she breathed hard at the sight of him.

"Don't tell him—or anyone—about the ring, please." Jolene asked plainly.

"Only if you don't bring up what I said to you about Sophia. I'll tell them when I'm ready." Carol asked in return, equally as forward.

They didn't say anything more, but it was a silent agreement made among them that no one would be any wiser to. Cameron's effects were still laid out across the table when the door opened, and Daryl stepped in, his head down while he leaned against the kitchenette. The three of them sat quietly, though every once and a while Daryl's gaze shifted from the items on the table, to Jolene and then Carol. He wanted to ask seein' as he could already feel the tension of what had transpired, but he wanted to do so just between the two of 'em. He realized he was neglectin' his duties to inform them 'bout the ceremony, but Lori came by to check in on them and that's when movement was allowed to continue.

He waited for Carol and Lori to get further ahead before he pulled Jolene back. She tossed him a look which caused him to recoil his hand quickly as if he'd burnt her, "Did you find sumthin'?"

The wind blew around them and her scent came off her jacket, striking him in the face while her short hairs tussled around on her head. She forced a smile, but it shrank back without reluctance, "No, nothing at all." She gaze for a long time at him with him returning the gesture. He was feelin' a strangeness in his heart that he was certain he was alone with, 'cause this time Cherry's look was hollow. She'd been seeing right through him as if he were invisible. Whatever she had been looking for wasn't there, and she continued down to the barn beside him. Sometimes out of habit he had to check over his shoulder and make sure she hadn't drifted into the wind. Rick had said he didn't want her to leave the group, and though she was physically beside him, Daryl couldn't help but feel he'd already failed.

* * *

_**All of this can't be real the poor state that Im in  
Discomfort in my sleep may have brought me here  
All the vows are broken, all the guilt that I'm wearin' of bein' here  
Of bein' here so unprotected**_

_**See Right Through Me, Mobile...**_

* * *

**Well, this chapter came out much more angsty than I thought it would. I didn't even plan it out that way, but here she lies. Once again, the mystery of James continues, though this was quite a large chunk to be revealed, and I think most of you are going to start drawing up conclusions about what happened to him soon. Seeing as I have a lot planned for a sequel besides season three events, the Sophia thing will most likely be reveal towards the end of this story, though that's not too far away now. Do you think Rick's request of Daryl was justified, or was it a very Ricktatorship thing to do? When will Jolene finally be ready to read the letter, and do you think her feelings for James are real, or out of guilt after she had been with Daryl? I have more Jolene and Daryl moments planned coming up again, and also, what did you think of Dale's butting in? He'd already done so with Daryl, so I figured he'd gauge in Jolene's reaction as well. And finally, what did you think of Sunday night?! Poor Axel :( Alas, it wasn't meant to be. I look forward to hearing your thoughts again and thank you all for your support :)**


	31. For I Am Just A Troubled Soul

**Thanks to ****DarylDixonsWife****, ****tainted-angel21****, ****BlondeGinger****, ****ziggystardust1994****, ****rankagi****, ****lucylu0508****, ****Sp00kyFant0m****, ****ScornedxRose****, ****wolfie witch****, ****LightintheDark23****, ****Yui94**** and ****DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: I have more Jolene and Daryl moments this chapter for you! Man compared to the week before, this Sunday's episode left me disappointed. Not a lot happening, though the Merle and Hershel convo rocked. They seem to be taking to him well except for Glenn, but I kind of hope they keep the older Dixon alive.**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe I know, so much I have to answer yet and it all comes with time. So Sunday's episode, yes or no?!**

**Chester-Grey****: Hehe I loved all your speculations! Amazing, just James name really sparks up readers ideas and I love hearing them. I promise by the end of this story that at least most of your questions will be answered before the sequel. Thank you so much for all of that, it made my week :)**

**Korvescence****: So no James yet. Definitely some drama ahead though which I can't wait for. Jolene really has spaced out, but can Daryl bring her back into the swing of things?!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe loving your mad hate for James right now. I swear, the waiting for the revealing for the letter is going to kill you, but it will all be worth it! Damn Dale, he really is nosy ain't he?! I can't wait to get into Jolene's feelings though because I don't reveal them often, but we must figure she feels something for Daryl at this point. OMG if Carol becomes a leader I will splash acid into my eyes! Haha, I think I'm starting to hate her more because of your guy's opinions on her. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha God damn they just won't kill Carol off! I argue with the TV all the time when Walking Dead is on, and Sunday was no exception. Way too much Andrea for my liking, and now she's just an idiot. No way in Hell is the Governor that good in bed that she would take his side, there's just no way! At least Merle seems to be doing better at the prison, though they didn't really give us much on that either. I am glad you are sticking to your thoughts on James, though the wait to find out what happened will be a little bit yet because suspense is just awesome :P**

**bats13****: Yes, so many questions about the paper! I know that I am getting to parts that are going to be difficult to write, but I love all the feedback and guessing about the future to come, you guys are too awesome. Of course I want Jolene and Daryl together too, so let's hope things go smooth. **

**BrodyMichael: Glad I set it up good to feel that way, Daryl is such a better help to Rick than Shane. The brother's stuff has been great so far, though this Sunday had a little too much Andrea. I think it was the turning point before things get ugly down the road here though, so I wonder who we will be saying goodbye to yet this season.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jolene and any actions she commits.**

* * *

The ceremony that took place in the afternoon was nothing spectacular. A simple send off in which Hershel came dressed in his best attire while he read a small eulogy. Things were still strained with their group on one side and the Greene's on the other. Beth was sobbing beside her father and Patricia, making it difficult for them not to feel guilty or remorseful about the happenstance of that afternoon. It was surprising that Shane was even allowed within a few feet of the family, but he kept his head bowed majority of the time anyways.

Jolene felt stifled. It was peculiar to be saying goodbye to Cameron for many reasons. There had never been a doubt in her mind that he had been the more adapted of her first group and his death shattered some of her original beliefs that anyone of his nature would survivor without struggle. They had only spoken on occasion, mostly during times of him giving her pointers on how to shoot or when he would generally address the group as a whole about directions to Atlanta. He had been older than her by some years, maybe even older than James as well, but he had never made a fuss about helping complete strangers. She was filled with questions, particularly about the day their group had been attacked. He had made it out that day; she knew that because she had returned to their ruined campsite. It was disheartening to know he had come all this way, in the end to only be turned into one of those things. Her own journey had fulfilled much of what they had all planned from the start; she had seen Atlanta, made it to the CDC and discovered there was no cure. After all that she supposed there wasn't much else to plan for except survival and she had been one of the lucky ones, to find a group that battled on together.

"Jolene, would you like to say something on your friend's behalf?" Her ears perked up and she noticed it was Hershel addressing her with a warm but distant tone, "Forgive me, but I didn't know the young man's name."

It sounded funny hearing Cameron be referred to as young, but Hershel was uncommonly courteous with his manners and she quickly forgot the thought, "His name was Cameron." She stepped forward, her feet feeling like lead, "I didn't know him well enough as a person on account of the short time we traveled together, it's something I'm sorry for. I knew the only family he had was his sister, but I can't really tell you much else on that either because he never shared that much with me. I don't know what his last moments were like. It's not easy to imagine someone you've known growing ill with this disease. I can't stop and think that Cameron would have lied down and taken it for what it was; he was a fighter, even before things changed and all I can give to him now is a final place to rest and a flower over his eyes."

Patricia was gracious enough to hand her a small white flower that she had been twirling between her fingers. Her joints were stiff as she knelt down and sat the flower by the grave as a final token. The sun was unrelenting in the sky, and she rejoined the circle of her group, feeling Daryl watching her critically. He'd been doing that all afternoon actually and she wished he'd heel on command with that habit already, it was making her antsy. The remainder of the funeral she stood with her back to him, but she knew he hadn't given up on being watchful. The feel of his gaze was sharper than a switchblade.

The group broke and everyone started to go their own ways as the ceremony was finished. She wasn't sure where her place was or what she should do with herself. At times it's like she needed a map just to find her focus in the group. She was striding back to camp with no real goal before she stopped suddenly in her steps. As she suspected, Daryl had been following her there too and he stopped beside her, not attempting to hide how plain he was being, "Why are you messing with me?" She asked lightly, turning to him with a quirked smile.

He shook his head, his face serious, "Sumthin's not right with you."

She couldn't contain her frown even as they continued to walk, both absentmindedly heading away from the center of camp, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daryl had been too observant, maybe an annoyin' habit when it came to socializin' with others, but he had seen the distant look in her eyes, even when she smiled at him, "Yer lyin' is for shit. What did you find in there?"

"Daryl." She heaved a tired sigh and realized this must have been his concern, "Do you really want to know, because this isn't the conversation I would ever want to have with you. Take that as you will, but I think you know what I mean."

Talking about James would more than likely rile him up and she took his silence as confirmation, "I ain't doin' this for me. The group needs you." He deflected, "Can't be off runnin' 'round chasin' ghosts and old memories. Put that shit aside and come back."

His barking tone startled her, but maybe it was the kick in the ass she needed, "I'm not going anywhere."

That seemed to be the relief he needed because his whole stance changed briefly before her eyes, though it was gone again in a matter of seconds, "Fine then, that's all I needed to know."

They continued walking in silence though Jolene wasn't at all sure why she was following Daryl in the first place. It was clear he was heading back to the area of his tent and when he made no indication that her presence bothered him, she kept close to his side, "You're going out to look again?" She asked carefully as she stood at the entrance of the tent she had spent a night in that now felt like months ago.

"Better than bein' 'round these depressin' pricks right now. They're all gonna wanna be cryin' 'bout whether or not we're getting' kicked off the farm." He was searching through his things while not really looking for anything, "As if it matters."

She looked down at her shoes. White canvas sneakers frayed grey that looked more like the bottom of a trash can now that they were dirty and worn. She felt as shameful as those sneakers because she was worrying about the exact same thing but was too hesitant to actually say so, "And what do you think?"

She looked up to find him searching her face curiously, "Hell, doesn't really matter does it? Ain't no one looks for my opinion anyways."

"Well I am." She argued softly, "And I'd really like to know."

He scoffed and threw down whatever he was holding, "This place seemed all fine and good, but how long is that gonna last really? Besides, doesn't mean there ain't another place out there that could offer us the same thing. Shit's gonna go down eventually between the farmer and Shane by the way I see it. We're not gonna be wanted—or needed—much longer anyways."

She sucked in a breath and bit her lip consciously, "That seems about right. Do you really think something will happen with Hershel and Shane though? I'm more worried for Rick."

"Rick can take care of himself. Shane is a Judas prick though, so I suppose it ain't entirely impossible that he'll do sumthin' stupid." When Daryl looked up again he noticed the faraway look in her eyes that was starting to become a frequent thing, "Whatcha thinkin'?"

She seemed to come out of whatever recession she had crawled into within herself as she smiled bitterly, "I was just thinking for the first time that I'm quite content to not have children. That probably doesn't make much sense, I know."

"Nah, actually it's a sane thing to be sayin'. We all saw that at the barn today and lookin' at what happened to Carl and Sophia…guess it just means one less thing to be worryin' 'bout." He straightened his crossbow just as she stepped all the way into the tent, "Sorry." He mumbled.

She looked at him with a lost expression as they were enclosed into the nylon room, "About what?"

His eyes grew sheepish, but the rest of his face remained passive, "'Bout before, I ah, I shoulda used sumthin'. Don't want you to think I used you just 'cause you can't carry or nothin' like that."

"Oh no, I figured." She put his mind at ease with her words spoken in a leisurely pace, "I didn't really want to ask Glenn and Maggie for something anyways." Her nervous laugh vibrated off the thin walls and played back generous enough for him to still hear. Frankly, he was glad for the privacy too. That night still belonged to them, sumthin' that was theirs that no one could take.

Not wantin' to spoil the good mood, he decided to get goin', "Right, I best be off. Not a lot of daylight left."

He went to stride passed her, but she put her hand flat out against his chest, taking him by surprise that he nearly staggered onto his ass, "Be careful." Just as soon as the words escaped, her lips softly enveloped his even as he leaned back slightly with uncertainty. He was then reminded of the familiar feeling and how much serenity it actually brought him to the point of being grounded. With a shaky hand, he held her by the small of her back while the chaste but passion induced kiss continued. She must have figured by now that she would almost always have to make the first move with him. He hated it, but he could never bring himself to do it unless he was ordered too. Out of everything in life, he acted on impulse for almost all of 'em…but not with her. He was comforted to know he was needed by her and was careful to never reveal how it was entirely the other way 'round. He supposed it would save him the trouble if one day she decided to stop comin' to him; he wouldn't go out lookin' like a pussy.

With great reluctance, he pulled himself back from her sweet taste to see her face splashed into a blush, "You ain't goin' anywhere?" He asked in a hard tone.

"I promise I'll be here when you get back." He was graced by one of her short smiles before she collected composure and walked outside with him. Most of the group was bunched outside at the moment and Jolene knew she had to return to them, "At this point I think it's a waste to share words on small praises, but good luck anyways. This group needs it."

Daryl nodded as he started to part ways from her. "We're gonna find that lil' girl. No doubt."

He hurried his pace away until he was beyond her sight. Her feet marched back to camp of their own accord and she wasn't at all surprised to find the group still contaminated with grief and exhaustion. She was taken aback by Rick coming out of the house, readying a car with Glenn being held back momentarily by Maggie. Before curiosity had a chance to get the better of her, Rick spotted her and beckoned her over, "Can you check on Beth?" He asked immediately without so much as a greeting or a kind word.

"Of course, what happened though? Where are you going?" She took note that he had his gun with him and Glenn was also armed with a shotgun.

"Beth collapsed, she's in shock. Hershel's missing at the moment and Maggie suspects he's at the bar in town." Damn, the old farmer picked a Hell of a time to cut and run. It was startling to hear that Hershel was a drinker, or at least had been in the past. Some habits die hard or at least resurfaced after living through such an event.

"Rick, do you think this is a good idea, leaving now?" She prodded carefully while spying Lori standing on the porch. He also turned his head back to see his wife standing there with a defiant expression on her face.

"She may not like it, but she understands. We need Hershel here, for his family and for us." For Lori, when the baby arrived. Jolene could see the benefits of having him return, but was more so aware of the dangers that would render the group into chaos should something happen out there.

It was clear that Rick wasn't one to be swayed from the path he had directed for himself and she gave up trying, "Bring him back as quickly as you can then."

"Alright then. Thank you for your help, I appreciate it." Rick meant those things when he said them. He was running out of people he could rely on these days and any help was a contributing factor.

Glenn was walking towards the car, in the opposite of her direction now and she couldn't help but notice the pain stricken look on his face. He forced a smile as they passed but it was more of a grimace if the effort meant anything. She passed Maggie on the climb up the stairs and she followed her inside while the car could be heard peeling away down the driveway, "Can you do anything to help Beth?" Maggie asked while her face creased with worry.

"I'll have a look at her and see what I can do."

They headed back up to the top floor where Patricia, Lori and Andrea were huddled around Beth who was laid out flat on the bed. She was unresponsive; her eyes unaffected while her skin looked winter white and waxy. Jolene took the seat beside the bed and clasped her hand, taking a feel of her pulse from her wrist. She didn't have much skill in diagnosing catatonia, though from what she could tell, Beth was definitely in a state, "Let's get her hooked up to an IV, get some fluids in her at least."

She stared at the whole of the room and Patricia excited on command to retrieve what Beth needed. In all honesty, they did need Hershel simply because his presence would likely be enough to snap Beth out of her state. Understandable, after all she had witnessed a traumatic event of seeing her mother and step brother killed once again when she hadn't been given the proper amount of time to mourn in the first place. As much as she wanted to, Jolene couldn't blame Hershel for that; couldn't chastise a man for having hope. Patricia return and she helped Jolene set up the IV for Beth while Maggie stood on the sidelines with the other women looking upset.

"She'll be fine, she's strong." Andrea encouraged quietly to Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, a sick look on her face, "How could dad do that, just leave us here?"

"He's hurting sweetie, you all are." Lori reply, a hand on her shoulder. Maggie quickly brushed it off and went to sit on the other side of the bed next to Beth, "Can y'all just give me a moment with her?"

"Come on." Lori gestured towards the door and everyone followed her out soundlessly until they came into the cramped quarters of the hall, "How long before this becomes a problem Jolene?" Lori hushed.

"Sooner would be better. We can provide her with some nutrients and fluid, but I'd like her out of that state and Hershel will be more able to assist with that."

Lori and Andrea were both looking at her for guidance. She caught a glimpse into what Rick must have felt like every day with people watching your every move and she wasn't at all in favor of it, "I shouldn't have let Rick go." Lori said before walking back downstairs.

Jolene heaved a sigh. Were the husband and wife fighting again; yup, looked like it, "How did Hershel leave without any of us actually seeing?"

Andrea looked as nonplussed as she felt which was disconcerting, "Not sure. Maggie says he used to drink before she was born. Guess he found time to pick up the habit again."

"Well, this is turning out to be a great day so far, I wonder what else can happen."

She said in sarcasm while finding her way back to the room where Beth was. Nothing had changed since they had left though Maggie was keeping tight to her sister's side. There wasn't much else anyone could do which was the worst of it all. Jolene took a seat in the chair across the bed while Andrea leaned up against the window with her arms crossed. It was getting later and later in the day which was a cause for concern for everyone. Rick and Glenn would be stuck out in the town with Hershel and there was no telling what they'd run into out there.

"What the Hell am I supposed to do if something happens to them?" Maggie asked hoarsely, "It will be all my fault."

"No it won't. They'll be fine Maggie. Rick and Glenn have done this time's before." Jolene reassured.

"Yeah they have." Andrea cut in, "First time I met Rick in Atlanta, he and Glenn covered themselves with walker blood and entrails just to get a truck. They risked their lives for us to escape."

Jolene pulled a face while Maggie grinned, "I've never heard this story before."

"Oh, it's a good one." Andrea got into the retelling as her eyes glazed over with admiration and fear of what they had gone through in the past. Apparently Rick had always been a natural born leader with idea's that could save lives, no matter how unorthodox they sometimes appeared. Maggie seemed awe inspired to hear about Glenn before she had met him. In her eyes she saw him as a leader, even if she hadn't voiced this opinion aloud. Jolene loved the retelling as well; what she wouldn't give to see Glenn's face while he was covered in blood and guts. He'd lost his knack for being squeamish since that day, or according to Andrea anyways, "We'd all made it back safe that day…except for Merle."

Maggie looked quizzical while Jolene shot up straight in her chair, "Daryl's brother?"

"You've heard that story right?" Andrea asked.

"Mostly, though it's never something I wanted to ask Daryl. Anytime seemed like the wrong time to bring it up I guess." She shrugged casually though silently to herself she admitted it was one of those things she was curious about. She also wondered if it would be considered a betrayal to Daryl if she asked someone else and inevitably decided against it, "One day maybe."

Andrea took the hint to shut up and the room fell into silence briefly before the door reopened and Lori walked in with purpose, "Jolene, have you seen Daryl?"

She took a look out the window and noticed that the sun had only slowly started to set. He would take his time until it was completely black before he'd return; she knew that, "He went out to look for Sophia again."

Lori scowled. It passed just as fast and she turned to Andrea, "Can you keep an eye on Carl for me."

"Of course." Lori left the room again while Andrea raised a brow at her behavior.

Jolene couldn't deny herself of answer, wondering what it was Lori wanted with Daryl so urgently, "I'll be back in a moment." She stood from her chair, following where Lori had left moments ago. The house was vacant on the main floor so she went out the door, instincts kicking in to where she was going. Lori was out back by the cars, adjusting her jacket with a gun between her hands as she prepared to go on a solo mission.

"Where are you going?" Jolene asked, startling the woman into turning around.

Lori clutched a hand to her heart, "Jesus, you scared me."

Ignoring her fright, she gave her a pointed look, "Is this why you wanted Daryl, to go get Rick back from the town?" Her heart was alight with fury. She hated how Lori was willing to risk Daryl's safety for her own selfish reasons. She wanted Rick back as much as anyone, but not at the cost of a valued group member.

"They've been gone far too long. Carl needs his father, and Beth can't wait much longer either." Lori argued, "You can either tell someone or ignore this ever happened, but either way I will be gone before you can stop me."

"No, I'm not going to do either of those things." Jolene stated while her apprehension grew, "I'll come with you, just…let me get a jacket and a gun first."

Lori seemed stunned before she brought her head into two quick nods. Jolene sprinted back to the tents, wasting no time talking to anyone as she entered her shared tent where her things lied in the corner. Dale and Carol were still in the RV while T-Dog kept watch. She didn't know where Shane or Carl was at the moment either, but it was better than trying to avoid them. Jolene then understood the hassle of keeping so many promises. She wasn't about to let Lori go out there alone and pregnant to search for her husband. As Shane had said, the woman drew far too much attention to herself and Jolene was now a part of keeping her and her son safe.

She switched the safety on before stuffing the gun in her jacket pocket. Her hand mistakenly brushed up against the folded paper and she froze with a chill down her spine. Should she read it now? No...no, that would only serve to distract her from what she was about to do. There was always later, or at least, that's what she told herself. She was making it plain that she was avoiding the words in that letter. It was foolish, but sometimes closure was a bitch to deal with.

She checked herself before leaving the tent. No one was any wiser about where she was going and she made haste as fast as her legs could carry her. She hadn't quite trusted Lori to stay put while she had went to get her things, but the woman was waiting at the back door just where she had left her, "You have a map?"

"Yes." Lori said with unease, "Jolene, thank you for coming with me. I know this is asking a lot considering Beth's condition."

"There isn't much else I can do for her besides getting Hershel. Besides, I can't in all good consciousness let you go alone." Jolene stated before moving to get into the grey car Lori was situated beside.

They opened the doors and got in without so much as a glance back at the house. Lori revved the engine with what Jolene suspected were stolen keys, "Who's car is this?"

She sat frozen with her hands on the wheel, "Maggie's. With any luck, she won't even know it's gone."

Jolene shot Lori a look, "Wow, for a cop's wife, you don't listen well."

Lori half grinned as she started to back the car out and down the gravel driveway to the gate. Jolene unfolded the map in her lap, vaguely aware of the trees passing by her window as they left the property. She hadn't been to the other town with the pharmacy on a supply run yet and she found it difficult getting her bearings straight, "Do you know which way to go?"

"I think we follow this road for a bit." Lori replied as her eyes kept peeled to the road.

Evening was vastly approaching and Jolene tried to swallow her guilt that was a large lump in her throat. She had told Daryl she'd be there when he got back and if they didn't hurry, she would fall short on that promise. He couldn't think she'd just up and leave like that though could he? She had never given him reason to doubt her intentions and she hoped she still retained some of that honesty in his eyes. Her mind wandered to how he would react if she ever did leave. Would he go ballistic, or take it calm and cool like he did everything else?

They'd only been on the road for a good five minutes, pleasing Jolene with the speed. No worries, they'd make it back no problem, "I think there's a turn coming up here that we take."

Lori leaned over to look at the map, "Where are we now?"

She took her finger to the map, pointing to the spot, "We're right here, and up there's a—Lori look out!" She shrieked as her eyes peered over the edge of the map, widening at the sight before them.

Lori flinched back to her seat after having taken her eyes off the road for only a second. A walker had stumbled in front of their car so abruptly that she didn't have time to swerve and avoid it. The thing bounced of the windshield and over the roof of the car while Lori struggled to maintain control over the vehicle. Jolene felt like a white-knuckle flier as she gripped onto the dashboard with her hands while the car shifted down the road. They'd been traveling at such a speed that it ended up turning in on its side as they hit the ditch, skidding a good distance. Various items had taken flight in the car, the map being one of those things that Jolene had lost her grip on. The speeding car was losing momentum and in a whirl of light and time the car finally came to a halt, shaking before keeping upright on its side along the side of the road. Pain struck her everywhere and she couldn't be sure about Lori's condition as her eyes started to fade black._ 'Dammit'_, she thought wryly, everything had been going so well too.

* * *

_**I walk along the city streets**_  
_**So dark with rage and fear**_  
_**And I...**_  
_**I wish that I could be that bird**_  
_**And fly away from here**_  
_**I wish I had the wings to fly away from here**_

_**Little Bird, Annie Lennox...**_

* * *

**Hehe, well that was fun! I like to put Jolene in dangerous situations it seems, though I swear I'm not intentionally trying to kill her. I thought I'd leave the mystery of the note from James a little longer just so the suspense doesn't die quite yet. A few questions: One, that episode on Sunday sucked right?! Two, how do you think Daryl's going to react when he finds out Jolene left?! Really, I love all your guy's guessing when it comes to James and Sophia though, I love hearing my readers theories :) Hope this chapter was enough to satisfy for a little while. I had been distracted by the Oscars on Sunday, so if anyone watched them, what did you think?!**


	32. Angels Say They Can Make You Suffer

**Thanks to ****ChaoticDiamond****, ****spider-lily08****, ****kylielyn****, ****Leish Dixon**** and ****JCLProductions88**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad you like Merle on the show too, I really think he would be a great addition for the group. Hehe James and Sophia are definitely questions I hear most about, and I will get to it. Yep, Oscars weren't bad, I actually liked some of the winners this year! Ben Affleck, what a sweetie.**

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe, yes we all want Jo to be alright (Like that nickname for her, I never thought to use that) Hehe I want Daryl to cuddle her too, so well have to see how that happens, I mean, you can't get made at a girl for being nice. Well I have a James hater here, but we'll just have to wait and see if that hate can overtake what you already feel for Carol. Oscar news: Yes, Adele and Anne were wonderful! I'm not much for musicals, but I actually liked Les Miserable. Too much singing though about the other movies, like Chicago and Dreamgirls, yeah, never saw those and probably never will :P **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Yep, lotta talking with Andrea, but meh, nothing substantial. Oh yes, once he knows Jolene left with Lori, not gonna be a good thing, that dumb girl! Hehe, I did this as fast as I could just because you guys were all so encouraging! **

**ScornedxRose****: Well welcome! I love your enthusiasm, hehe Daryl is going to be majorly peeved at Cherry for being so damn noble and I can't wait to get to that :)**

**Korvescence****: Yep, damn Jolene just can't stay still, poor Daryl. Damn that note and where is Sophia?! More questions that wait to be answered, so stay tuned!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Oh no haha I think I did too, they were both in fine form! Stupid Andrea, nothing she does is productive anymore. And Carol, God that was the stupidest advice ever, it sounded like a bad line from a cheesy porno. Her character is just absurd, so the writers actually think they've struck gold with those two?! Glad you liked I delayed the note reading, I didn't want to rush it that fast, I think it's something Jolene has to work herself into first. Plus, there's just so much going on right now. Hehe as you wish, here comes Daryl's reaction!**

**bats13****: You're very welcome! I love answering my readers, and when one gives me great words, I like to mention that! The aftermath of the ladies gets reveal, and the note…well, that's still a bit of a mystery that should be coming to revelations soon!**

**Sai the Black Rose****: I didn't want to stay on the cliffy for too long, so here's an update just for all you readers! **

**Disclaimer: I own Jolene, the girl who goes off on making promises!**

* * *

Daryl got back to the farm late, not that anyone would take notice of course. Well, that wasn't true, Cherry probably was aware of his absence, but Lord knows she had a handful of other shit to preoccupy her anyways. Funny enough, his thoughts were boggled with the same things hers probably was. He was damn well curious about whatever she had found and on top of all that, he still didn't know what to make of their relationship. He enjoyed her forwardness, just so long as it was kept behind closed doors.

He parked his rear down by his tent, gettin' a good look at the house. The lights in the kitchen window illuminated all the way into the dining room where he suspected people were eatin'. Guess that concluded problems of their presence bein' on the farm, either that or Hershel was still walkin' 'round the place half alive, invitin' everyone into freeloadin' while the gettin' was good. He didn't care to join 'em right now though. He was feelin' in a pissy mood since the day hadn't been kind to him. There hadn't been nearly enough light left when he'd gone out, and his searchin' had basically been only good for scroungin' up dinner. Speakin' of which, his hands made quick work of startin' up a fire. The days were getting' shorter now, along with the good weather and he was gettin' close to shiverin' at night.

He realized he wasn't really all that hungry and decided to wait to hand the meat over to Carol or sumthin', just so the group wouldn't starve in case they were headed out by mornin'. His eyes remained transfixed on the small flames in the air, probably visible from the house if he had to guess, but no one made their way out to him at the moment. Wasn't like he was all into himself suddenly, but it woulda been nice of Cherry to drop a visit on him, or maybe another member to come ask 'bout the search for Sophia. It wasn't soon before long that he found himself scowlin', at himself and then the house in a repetitive cycle of back and forth. He'd been so busy doin' that, he almost missed when the screen door shot open on the porch and his crew came scatterin' out like rats. Whatever it was couldn't have been good 'cause they were all runnin' 'round in a panic. He thought to get up and check things out, but Carol saved him the trouble as she was the first one to come over without hesitation.

"What s'all that 'bout?" He asked disinterested.

"We can't find Lori. She must have gone off looking for Rick." Carol breathed, her face weaved into worry.

"Rick, the Hell did he run off to?" Daryl was out of the loop once again, though this time it was entirely his damn fault for bein' away, "Well don't go clammin' up on me now, usually I can get y'all to shut up."

"Hershel started drinking again. The others found his flask empty in his bedroom. Apparently there's a bar in town so Rick and Glenn volunteered to go get him, only they haven't returned yet and now Lori's missing too. I'd say the odds of her running after him are pretty good."

Daryl snorted while shakin' his head. It was always sumthin' with these people, "Dumb bitch. If she wants to run 'round in the dark, let her." He waved his hand in dismissal, creating conflict on Carol's face in the process. What the Hell did she want from him, a proclamation of pity and remorse?

"Will you at least come help us search? We don't know how serious this is and we could really use your help." She pleaded with defeat.

This got his back up, "Why the fuck should I? I was out there all day lookin' for your little girl when nobody else would. Now I gotta waste my time lookin' for the housewife? Nuh uh, no way in Hell lady."

"You shouldn't go out there again." Her voice was small, but he'd heard loud and clear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He jumped up from his seat and was in her face while her shoulders caved and she shrunk into herself.

"She's gone Daryl. We need you here now. My little girl is gone."

For a moment he couldn't speak, all he could do was breathe heavy through his nose while his face twisted into rage, "Get the Hell outta here! Ain't nobody wants you. What the Hell kind of mother are you anyways, givin' up on her daughter lost in the woods?!" He was talkin' words that he didn't even comprehend and before he knew it, he was the one leavin' her as he strode down to where the others were packin' round the hood of the cars. He was coiled all tight like a spring, ready to take down anythin' that got in his way at the moment.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Shane snarled, his face tight in anxiety, no doubt 'cause Rick's wife was missin', the bastard.

"Been where the rest of you weren't; in the woods lookin' for Sophia. Can't keep any members of our group from goin' missin' though can we?" Daryl all but rubbed in his face.

Shane looked like he was about to consider bringing up the fact that Sophia was probably dead, but thought otherwise as he looked at the surrounding faces, "Look Daryl, we've got a bigger problem now. Beth collapsed earlier and needs Hershel. Now we've got four of our people lost out there looking for him."

Dale instantly started to shake his head, "Don't blame Hershel on this. If you had acted with some tact this afternoon, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Dale." Andrea warned him when Shane looked ready to rip his head off. Daryl couldn't tell if Blondie was keepin' the ol' man quiet to protect him, or if she was siding with the cop again.

"Hold up. Four people are missin'?" As far as Daryl had been informed, he'd only been told of three people.

Everyone looked distraught by the news, but it was T-Dog who spoke up, "Jolene's missing too man. Figured she must have gone with Lori to the town."

Daryl didn't make a move. It felt like an anvil had been dropped on his chest, and he didn't know whether to push the thing off, or let it suffocate him. While every else was lookin' crestfallen, he was havin' the anger fit of his life goin' on inside of his head. That stupid, no good, lyin', dumbass bitch! Like he wasn't feelin' opposed to his feelin's already, she had to go and pull a stunt like this. And how the Hell did they get it figured that she'd gone off with Grime's woman, for all they knew, she mighta left on her own, "Where the Hell were y'all?! Weren't you watching?" He seethed.

"Well geez Daryl, we didn't think we had to watch two grown women. They can take care of themselves." Andrea rolled her eyes, "Besides, this was all Lori's idea, I think Jolene tagged along to make sure nothing happened to her, you know how she is."

"It was probably a good idea. Rick, Glenn or Hershel could be injured out there with the amount of time they've been gone." Dale pointed out logically though he was brushed off rather quickly.

Carl started weeping when he had accidently overheard that his mother had gone on her own to the town. With both of his parents gone, there was always the risk that neither of them would return and everyone understood how he was feeling. Andrea followed him back to the house as he went running off in the direction. Maggie passed by her, keeping her fear reserved, though it was there behind her eyes, "My cars gone. They must have taken that to get into town."

Shane rubbed his hands over his shaved head, "Dammit. Do you have any idea how long ago that was?"

"Late evening, possibly before supper. Jolene left the room quickly after Lori so I guess that's when."

Shane turned his eyes on Dale darkly, "And you, did you give her a gun?"

"I wouldn't have let her go out there alone, her or Jolene. With the way everyone's been carrying, they wouldn't have had to get passed me for the gun bag."

"If they're armed, I'm sure they'll be fine." Maggie tried to reason as she started to usher people back to the house. She was good at keeping the peace, especially with her sister out of commission at the moment and her father missing, she was handling the state of things quite well.

It didn't go unnoticed by Daryl that Shane was already movin' off on his own towards his laughable little compact of a car. Daryl strode after him, still furious and maybe just a little bit nervous if he was being honest. Shit, he hadn't had this choked up feelin' since Merle had been left behind. Clearly he didn't handle separation well, or at least, not from the people he suspected gave a damn 'bout him and Cherry was top of that list now since Merle vanished. Most people woulda given up on him by now, in fact he anticipated for her too, but she had that damn annoyin' habit of bein' a bleedin' heart, the kinda shit that got ya killed, "Better hold up there for a moment cop."

Shane let out a sigh as he spun on his heel, "I don't think so Dixon, I need you here to hold the fort. Can't have all the best fighters out there, leaving the group weak."

Daryl's face furrowed into one of malcontent, "I wasn't askin'."

"Well I'm telling you." Shane stated with finality, "I'll bring them back safe, I promise you that."

Daryl scoffed. He'd been hearin' a great deal of promises lately and they were all for shit. His body was numb and useless as he dragged his shameful ass back down to camp, where everyone else was watchin' and waitin' from the house. Carol must have run off now too, afraid of him no doubt but he didn't give a fuck. The thought crossed his mind that maybe she knew sumthin' 'bout what Cherry was hidin', but was he really gonna resort to goin' behind her back? Nah, she'd tell him if she wanted to, after all, there was a good deal of shit he didn't tell her and he didn't wanna look like a hypocrite or nothin'. He really wanted to kick sumthin' or scream real loud as his frustrations continued to layer on brick by brick. With nothin' else to do, he sat and let his anger pent up while he waited for Shane to deliver on his promise, though he wasn't holdin' his breath.

* * *

In her groggy state, the first thing Jolene noticed was she was suspended in mid-air by something wrapped around her waist. Was that a belt? In all of the commotion before they had left, had she remembered to buckle her seatbelt, and at a time like this?Apparently, because it was the only thing holding her up in the passenger seat from falling into Lori who was still tucked uncomfortably in the driver's seat. Her shoulder was wedged between the door and the wheel, or from what Jolene could make out that's what it looked like.

As she tried to squirm out of her jam, she noticed there was something bulging on her side. No wait that was her hip! She let out a surprise shriek, one that barely made any sound from her tight throat. Immediately she could tell from the angle that her hip was dislocated and it hurt like a motherfucker if she had to get colorful about it. There was no way she'd be able to set the thing back in place herself, not without assistance from someone with strength and not without painkillers either. She tried once again to get free of her seat, but moving around only caused her more grief as the thing grew irritated.

"Lori?!" She called with her voice full of gravel, "Come on, wake up."

There was a moan followed by scratching at the window, only it wasn't Lori making the sounds. Jolene's heart leapt at the familiar walker outside the window by Lori's head. The thing had been hit by their car earlier and it was still walking around, Goddamn those things were resilient. The glass was snapping under the pressure the thing was applying and it was enough to wake Lori up, only for her to start yelling, "Oh my God! Jolene, where are you?!"

"I'm right here." She gasped, "He's breaking through the glass!"

Lori was struggling out of her seat in the cramped quarters of the turned over car. It didn't help that Jolene couldn't move back far enough to give her room; if only she could reach the latch for her seatbelt. Her hand started searching in the dark while she tried to ignore the fact that a walker was shoving his face through the cracked glass. The flesh of his cheeks was peeling back while Lori continued to make noises in protest, "Please tell me you have a gun."

"It's jammed in the back of my pocket right now. If I could just reach—" Before she could finish her sentence, Lori stretched her arm over and jammed her finger down on the latch of the seatbelt, freeing her instantly though her weight almost collapsed onto the woman. Now both of them were facing the ugly walker who seemed to take to excitement at seeing both of them struggle.

"I need something sharp." Lori breathed as her hand searched behind the seat. Jolene was focusing on anything but the pain on her left side which was proving difficult. She didn't want to pass out and leave Lori with her useless body while a walker was furiously trying to get to them. The thing's head was almost all the way in now and its rancid blood coated the chipped glass it had forced its way through. Jolene pushed her weight back as best she could while Lori raised her hand with something sharp in her grasp. A tool, maybe a screwdriver? Jolene couldn't make it out too well in the dark, especially with her mind only half functioning but whatever it was, she was glad when it made its business into the walker's eye socket with its pointed end. The thing sagged down dead against the glass and Lori breathed a sigh of relief, "Come on, we got to get you out of here."

"My hip is definitely out." Jolene groaned as she pushed herself up with Lori's help. They'd have to climb out of the other door which happened to be pointing upward to the sky. It was black outside which meant they'd lost a great deal of time unconscious in the car. The light was still blinking faintly on the vehicle, shining dimly while still creating enough of a beam for Jolene to spot her way to the door handle. She made a reach for it, letting out a yelp while her hip protested the action.

"I'll push you out first." Lori agreed.

"Lori, the baby." She reminded.

"It's fine. We're both fine." She told her strictly, "I need to get you out of here. God, I can only imagine how everyone is going to react when we get back."

"We went out on our own terms Lori." Jolene grunted as she started to shift her weight up towards the open door with Lori's assistance.

"Exactly, it was irresponsible, I see that now. But it's just, Rick continues to leave all the time and I can't live like that." With one final thrust, Jolene pushed herself out from the open car door, grabbing onto the side while she heaved herself out. Her hip joint was on fire and she had to roll the rest of her way out before landing unceremoniously onto the grass in the ditch. Her panting was heavy while Lori followed after, pulling herself out from the car before rushing over to Jolene on the ground, "God Jolene, your leg."

Generally when a hip was dislocated, one leg tended to look shorter than the other while it remained at a funny angle. No doubt Lori was getting a clear view of that from above her, "I'll live, it just needs to be put back in place."

"Do you want me to try?" Lori asked, though her tone suggested she'd rather be doing anything but and without painkiller's present, Jolene wasn't exactly for the idea either.

"No, it'll have to wait. Not meaning anything by this, but it will probably be easier for a man to do this anyways and I'd rather be medicated."

Lori scanned at where they were positioned by doing a three-sixty with her eyes, "We're closer to the town now than the house. Should we keep going?"

"If Hershel's there, that's not a bad idea. We need to get off this road anyways." Lori clasped Jolene's clammy hand in hers and helped her come to a stand, but not before they heard a sound of slouched footsteps and gurgle hisses coming their way. She acted before either one of them could think, reaching into the inside of her jacket where the familiar cold handle of the gun was jutting out nice enough for her to grab. The thing stumbled closer to them and Lori let out a yell before Jolene fired her gun. The sound was deafening in the quiet of the night and the walker went slack just like the other one before it had as well. Jolene let her hand drop to her side while the gun remained firm in her hand that was shaking from the anticipation of the shot, "OK, now we really need to leave. If more are in the area they would have heard that."

Lori came up by her side and she started to limp her way out of the ditch with her help. She pocketed her gun again; relieved they had made it this far even after assessing the damage to poor Maggie's car. Didn't look as if State farm insurance would be there for this one. "By the way, that was a great shot." Lori complimented as their feet hit the road in unison.

"I think I just got lucky. Normally my aim isn't the best with the proper lighting, but when you want to get something done, it just happens." She tried to laugh it off like it was nothing, but the truth of the matter was, if she had missed they would have been in trouble. She was driven by optimism at the moment to keep going, in fact, it might have been the only reason she was still standing and not lying on the ground crying in pain.

"Hold up one moment, I just want to find mine too." Lori stopped, letting Jolene lean her weight against the side of the car while she cased the interior for the gun she had stowed with her before leaving. She was careful not to disturb the body of the walker, in fact she made no point of going near the thing at all.

"How long do you think we were out for?" Jolene wondered as she blew out a breath from her lips. The air was getting colder at night though not to the point of showing her breath yet.

"The sun was setting before we crashed. I would say less than an hour. Right now though, I wish I had Dale's watch just to confirm." Lori said, her head reappearing as she tucked her gun safely in the waistband of her pants, "I'm sorry, for making you come with me."

Jolene put on a convincing smile, "I volunteered remember. It's not like we figured a car accident could happen at the end of the world anyways." Lesson learned she wanted to say, but kept it to herself.

Lori rejoined her at her side and they started to hope along down the road, leaving the car where it lied. Whether they were headed forward or back, it was going to be slow progress and Jolene could feel her ball and socket joint jamming unpleasantly as it locked up with every step she forced herself to make. It wasn't exactly ideal to be walking the road in the dark with nothing but a pair of handguns and your morals telling you it was the right thing to do. She let her thoughts go on to Daryl and what he would say. Knowing him, it wasn't going to be good and she prepared herself for a whole lot of name calling fueled by derision. This time, he was definitely right and she almost welcomed being called an idiot.

"What are we going to do if Hershel kicks us off the farm?" Lori asked, her voice laced with unease.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that and I honestly don't have the first clue. I guess after a while you just assume someone like Rick will be there to pick up the pieces and lead us somewhere else. Not that I want to put pressure on him or anything. The group could make things easier by listening to him."

"Shane." Was the first word out of Lori's mouth, "I've never seen him like this. He's always meant well and in the past his tactics weren't always done with care, but now…he's flown off the handle one too many times."

Where was all of this when Rick needed her support Jolene wondered, but then she knew it wasn't her place to pry, "I don't know him as well as you. I suspect he thinks his actions are justified though because he enacts them for the better of the group." _And for you and Carl._

"Yeah…maybe." She wondered if Lori was thinking the exact same thing. The man had made it plain that he wanted her safe, why else would he have gone out of his way to ask Jolene such a task? Of course Lori was unaware of the promise struck between them, and it would stay that way, "There's a car coming!" Lori halted, inevitably causing Jolene to stop as well since she had been using her as a crutch.

A bright light cast over them, extending their shadows out far along the road while the car came to a full stop. The driver door popped open and a tall figured protruded, drawing closer until they were able to make out the dome shaped head, "Speak of the devil." Jolene mumbled under her breath.

"Lori!" He called first which was no shocker. He got to them in seconds, stopping short with a stunned look as he noticed Lori helping her stay up, "Jesus, what the Hell were you two thinking?!"

"I was thinking I had to get my husband back and Hershel for Beth's sake." Lori defended tersely.

"They're already back." Shane said quietly. He shot a quick look to Jolene and it was enough for her to catch the guilt in his glance to know he was lying. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't speak up about it to Lori. Shane was trying to get them back to camp which Jolene had no qualms about. Just because Shane didn't want Hershel or Rick back, didn't mean the others would agree and she had to take on faith that Rick and Glenn would be capable of coming back on their own merits anyways.

"Really, they're all back and safe?" Lori asked in a rush.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Hershel's looking at Beth right now." He went over to Jolene's other side, taking her weight away from Lori, picking her up rather effortlessly, "We need to get you back now. Damn redneck's gonna be all up in my face about your condition."

Jolene attempted to withhold a grimace as he started to walk her to the car in his arms, Lori not far behind as she got into the passenger's side, "How did you know where to find us?"

"Saw the wreck a few minutes back. Good thing you were going slowly or I might not have found you in time." She wasn't sure what time limit he was racing against, but she didn't argue as he gingerly placed her in the back of the car. She tried to ignore the memories in the back of her mind about what had gone on between him and Andrea in there because she just wanted to put her head down and rest, "Gonna have to set that thing right when we get back." He told her while indicating to her damaged hip.

"Can't wait." She grumbled.

He shut the door on her side, checking Lori as well before getting in behind the wheel. The dull hum of the vehicle was soothing to Jolene, at least enough to let her eyes close and put her body in a numb ease. Her thoughts were boggled with scenarios though, various one on how they would be greeted back at the farm as well as being welcomed to a place where Rick and Glenn had not yet returned with Hershel. It was obvious to her and it should have been to Lori as well. To get back to the farm, Rick would have had to pass them on the road first and Hershel would have recognized his daughter's car turned over in a ditch. Maybe a part of her knew that what Shane said was a white lie. He'd done it for her benefit and for Carl, to bring his mother back safe. The ends didn't justify the means of course, but the consequences were for Shane to handle, not Jolene. She'd have her own problems to deal with, like apologizing to Daryl about leaving the farm. She still had promises to fulfill to herself as well, ones she couldn't avoid. It was getting about the right time to once and for all put an end to her doubts and find out the truth about James.

* * *

_**When all this loses meaning,**_  
_**You'll never want it back somehow**_  
_**Awake but still I'm dreaming**_  
_**And never waking up**_

_**The Grace, The Neverending White Lights...**_

* * *

**So, we're moving forward towards the good stuff. Damn, I really wanted to get her back to the farm so her and Daryl could have it out, but I guess that will have to wait. Normally I wouldn't update on a Sunday because I like to discuss the episode the next day, but I was feeling generous because of where I left things last time. This chapter went really well actually in terms of writing smoothly without interruption, so booyah! Thanks again to all my fans, I think of you and your reactions when I write, and I can't wait to get on to a sequel soon, everything that I have planned I hope you enjoy :)**


	33. Until I Fade Away

**Thanks to ****abbynormal420****, ****Sefira123****, ****heboosh****, ****animafreak14****, ****MysteriousMew****, ****cullenforevah****, ****Moonlight Calls****, ****Allisond68****, ****myperfectnightmare00****, ****Serena2100**** and ****MissAmazing101**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**SilverAdvenger12****" Even though last chapter was 4200 hundred words (on average with most) it did feel short! I went back and re-read it and it totally flew by! This chapter rounds out to about the same again, but lots of stuff happens so I hope this really fills you up! **

**FanFicGirl10****: Oh yes, no plans on killing Jo right now. I figure her lifespan is tied to Daryl's so that's a good thing. Ah yes, the letter comes to light this chapter finally. Hehe Daryl being a grouch is a cover up, and I hope I got his emotions good without spoiling the moment this time. Felt like a while since I've updated but at least we got to see Daryl last night! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe buddy system, I like the sound of that! I think I am joining in on all of your mad hate for Carol, I get nasty at the TV now when she comes on to the point that's I could probably make her cry if she heard me muhahaha! War is going down here soon, so maybe she'll be a casualty along with Andrea (probably not, but let's keep those fingers crossed!) **

**Korvescence****: Haha Carol always deserves to be yelled at, dumb woman! Had the car accident planned since day one, so glad that finally came out good! Daryl's reaction finally happens, I think it is pretty good. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe, queue the Jaws theme why don't we as we wait for his wrath! It's all about caring though, so hurray for that! Damn good episode last night, I'm getting chills for the war! Haha thought the Guv was gonna ask for baby Judith for a second, but I guess the possibility of it being Shane's is too much for him as well XD**

**Candace: Well welcome and thank you very much. Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jolene and James's words**

* * *

The trip back was one of the worse experiences for Jolene when it came to comfort. Shane was driving like a bat out of Hell, causing her to feel every bump in the road through her disjointed hip. She cursed softly to herself a few times and Shane would half smile in guilt, but he never slowed down. And here she thought she'd sleep the whole way, who the Hell was she trying to fool? Despite the gnawing discomfort and the terrible driving that she'd grade as poor, Shane was making good on being friendly towards her. It wasn't out of pity either, it was gratitude that she'd come through on her promise, as if there ever had to be any doubt. One of her greatest fears was disappointing people, whether it was her peers or family. She supposed Shane fell somewhere in the dysfunctional middle of that grouping.

Lori had not spoken throughout the drive most likely because Jolene was sitting pretty in the back, or rather sitting injured while looking hideous. She knew she looked as good as she felt because she'd accidently caught her reflection in the side mirror before Shane had put her in the car and it was Fright Night. Compared to the pain that was irrelevant and she would have killed for some painkillers, but everything was back at the house. It wasn't like Shane could have predicted they'd been in a crash, so she had no one else to blame but her own stupidity for going out in the first place. _Yeah and leave Lori to go alone, wasn't gonna happen_, she mentally argued with her conscience.

She was feeling feverish and light headed when they finally bounced into the driveway of the farm. Her head was tilted back while she tried to keep her leg from moving too much because driving on gravel made for an even worse ride. Of course a big party had to be awaiting their arrival too. The car was swamped the minute Shane took the keys out of the ignition. It would have been pleasant to say it was nice to see everyone, but Jolene just wanted to be away from it all. Shane helped Lori out of the car first and she could hear muffled cries of sympathy over what happened. Carl was glad to see his mom back in one piece of course and no one was giving her too hard a time at the moment. And then it came…the big fat lie that Rick hadn't yet returned with Hershel. Jolene was already starting to fade in and out in a strange psychosis, one that was a blur of colors and shapes. She was aware that Shane had come back to muscle her out of the car with T-Dog's help and they were already rushing her up to the house.

"Maggie, you know how to set a hip back without your dad here?" Shane asked as he squeezed his way through the door. He was now fully carrying Jolene's weight without help. Wasn't hard because she was damn small and had been losing weight just like the other women. T-Dog was behind though and a few others had drifted back into the house. No one had seen Daryl about yet and it was anyone's guess if that was good or bad.

"I've never done one no. I have the rest of the painkillers we used for Daryl though. She's gonna need them." Maggie shoved open the door to the upstairs bedroom that had now become a hospital bed for accident prone members of the group. Jolene felt herself come to again when her body hit the soft coiled mattress.

"Alright Jolene, we're gonna fix you up here. Just trying to find someone who can help. I had to get my kneecap set back in high school; old football injury." Shane explained.

"You don't have to look far. I can talk you through it." She grumbled, hoping to have been sedated, but no such luck came her way, "Just get some pain meds in me and we'll go from there."

"Hey you're awake." Maggie re-entered the room with a pill bottle in hand, "I've got these for you to take. We'll have to let them kick in before we start anything."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically while downing the pills with a chase of cold water provided by Maggie, "We might need an extra hand in here in case I prove difficult." Maggie nodded, leaving the room in search of another strong hand.

The room was thick with all kinds of awkwardness between Shane and Jolene, like someone had dropped a smoke bomb. Their eyes would meet and shift away again anxiously as if it was worse than glancing at the sun, "Thank you." Shane said. It sounded so loud just laid out there. His voice was raw like he'd just sucked back a bottle of vodka.

"You don't have to thank me. I was glad to help."

"That's just like you huh?" Shane beamed the first real smile she'd seen on his face in a long time, "Hell, I'm gonna feel bad in a minute when we gotta get down to fixing your leg."

"Not as bad as I'm going to feel." She murmured. The effects of the painkillers were kicking in slowly. The searing pain was now lessened to a throbbing pain, how awesome. She was at the edge of a storm, on the eve of something horrible about to happen. A part of her wished Maggie would just hurry up so they could get this done. She tried to relax to the rhythm of Shane tapping his fingers against the dresser top, equally as unsettled, as her eyes continued to watch the closed door.

* * *

Daryl knew he was being insensible. He'd hibernated himself out by his tent since Shane had left and had made no move to go join the others. Didn't know what they were doin', and didn't care for that matter; he was done tryin' to help those people. Dumb ass bitch gives up on her lost daughter, then he's ordered to stay put and keep track of what was doing here at the camp like a lap dog. Hell, he knew if he had a pack of cigarettes in reach he woulda smoked 'em all like a felon in a prison courtyard by now. He remembered the soothing kiss of nicotine, the ashtray pilin' up with little mountains of grey while he chain smoked down to the filter. Bad for the health but good for the soul he always thought.

A scurry of footsteps broke his casual focus, though he'd admit aloud that he was a little stunned at who came knockin' on his front door, "Whatcha want kid?"

Carl looked taken aback that he'd been addressed by Daryl like he'd forgotten who the person was he was going to speak to, "Out walking. Everyone's talking inside right now because my mom's back."

Daryl played like he wasn't interested. Damn thoughts wouldn't leave him along though. _Ask about her dummy. _"She alright now?" He asked, referencing to Lori. Wasn't like he hadn't been worried 'bout her too. _Coward._

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister though." He added while looking down at his feet.

Holy Shit! Lori was pregnant. That there was a whole nother bag of issues. The group would be rendered weakened and damn, her poor son offa bitch husband too, "Well shit—er congrats. You don't sound too happy." Daryl was steppin' over his own tongue, not quite sure how to talk to him. He was always 'round, but Daryl didn't go outta his way to speak to him or nothin' like that.

The kid shrugged, "I've always wanted to be a big brother. I worry about my mom though…and everyone else."

Smart kid. Daryl didn't really have a reply to that and sought a desperate change of subject, "Yer daddy back yet?"

"No. Mom and Jolene never made it to the town after they crashed Maggie's car." Daryl leapt up in place and Carl took a step back as his eyes widened like he'd just been forced at gun point. He didn't realize his critical error of speaking so frankly nor did he understand the strangeness of the relationship that Jolene and Daryl cycled in.

Daryl was cursin' now, not even carin' that the kid was listenin', "How the Hell did that happen?!"

"Mom said a walker ran into the path of their car, but I didn't hear anything else. Jolene's leg looked funny when they brought her in. I wanted to help fix her…like she did for me when I was shot, but Shane told me to go away because I was too small to help." He sputtered only slightly, otherwise concealing the fact that he was scared from Daryl's sudden outburst.

"Are they in the house?" Daryl felt his anger flare when Carl didn't answer right away, "Dammit kid, nod yer head or sumthin' so we're clear."

He rapidly began to do what Daryl asked while pointing, "Yeah, she's upstairs in the same room you were." Daryl started in a brisk walk to the house, the kid flanking beside as his face paled, "Wait, I wasn't supposed to be out here alone. Please don't say anything to my mom!"

Daryl slowed down and looked at the kid with a set face, "I ain't gonna say nothin' so long as you get yer ass back in there. Move it." He nudged him forward with a hand on his shoulder and the kid smiled enough for Daryl to catch in his peripheral vision.

Carl ran in ahead first while Daryl held back, taking a look at the upstairs of the house. There were his emotions again, runnin' a marathon in his head and he didn't know which one was winnin'. He hadn't stepped back into this house since he'd left injured, never figured the tides would turn on him like this and he'd be the one in good health. He managed to walk through the door casually, though noticeable enough for all the heads in the living room to turn his way upon entering. His eyes met Lori and she cast her head down to look at her lap in shame. She probably figured he was here to bitch her out for leavin' and then drivin' like an idiot. Fuck yes he was tempted, but he never was good at crossin' the line with another man's lady, not in the verbal sense anyways. He kept on walkin' right passed those people at his own discretion. Wasn't the right time to argue just 'cause it would make him feel good.

His hand touched the polished banister before droppin' again. He felt naked without his crossbow, but that wasn't appropriate to bring into the upstairs so he pressed on as best he could. His boots hit the stairs in dull thuds like drums and every step was a mile forward. What felt like forever, he finally reached the hallway with the fancy curlicue patterned rug. His sharp ears were able to pick up little sighs and yelps of pain. That was enough to light his furnaces and get him down the dark corridor to the door at the end. Without restraint he palmed the tiny handle and threw open the door.

For a moment the three people present didn't seem to notice him standing there. And Cherry was one of 'em. She dominated the room with her tiny presence on the bed. Her clothes were dirty, like she'd just been thrown on there after survivin' the wreck almost unscathed. The kid hadn't been able to diagnose what was wrong with her, but Daryl could tell right away by the queer angle that her hip was dislocated. She was grindin' her teeth down so hard he thought she might break them. The first sign he'd seen of real tears were streamin' down her cheeks like water over little rocks in a pond. Her skin was looking paper pale and her hand was clenched tight in a fist. Shane was the first to glance up, giving him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look, "You want to help over here?"

Cherry looked up at him with shock and grief while he scowled, "You people don't know what the Hell your doin'." He was all business and bad mood as he dismissed T-Dog out of the way, "Gotta get the ball of the femur back in the hip socket."

Shane was looking at him like he'd just grown two heads, "What medical school did you go to?" He asked sarcastically.

"What, y'all haven't dislocated a hip before?"

"What about you Jolene, are you alright with this?" Shane asked, surprising Daryl with his sympathetic tone. When they Hell did they become friends?

"Just do it." Her voice was thin and transparent and God bless her for staying bitchy while injured.

"I'm gonna step out." T-Dog said, walking out of the door before anyone really took notice.

Shane and Daryl rotated positions, Daryl now being the one in charge to manipulate her thigh and leg while Shane held her still, "Remember to breathe." Shane said quietly and she only nodded as her eyes darkened. Daryl looked at her once for affirmation before jerking her leg back in place. A pop resonated through the room and she let out a small cry before her head hit back deep in the pillow. Both men took a step back from her while she sucked in deep breaths. No doubt the pain was bad and Daryl couldn't help but feel she deserved it. He was with guilt for that too.

"How are you doing there Jolene?" Shane asked.

"Fine." She said curtly, "Just exhausted."

"We'll give you some time to rest then." Shane moved to the door but Daryl stayed rooted right where he was, "You coming?" Shane asked rudely.

Daryl shot him glare that told him to butt the fuck out before he gave him a fat lip, "I'll be fine Shane. Go check on Lori." Ah, manipulation how sweet it was. Cherry knew what she was doing when she brought up Lori. It was enough to get Shane's feet moving and out of the room so they could talk, "You're mad." She said softly.

He answered, his voice absent of sympathy, "Yer allowed to do what you want." He propped himself up again the wall, their eyes locking in a competition of who would give first. It wasn't going to be Daryl.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I had to help Lori though. Not just because I promised, but because I believed that we needed Rick and the others back too." His silence concerned her, "Are you going to lecture me about leaving and making too many promises?"

"And rob you of a favorite pass time, nah wouldn't dream of it."

"You're being a real dink, you know that?" Normally she would have snapped something like that at him, but her voice was lethargic, proving how worn out she really was, "I came back and I wasn't leaving the group either. It isn't your business what I do."

"You made it my business long before any of this shit happened." He fired back.

"Jesus Christ." She shook her head in exasperation, "All of this just because we slept together?"

He flushed pink from his neck all the way to his ears and he turned away, "Gonna say you regret it now?"

"No…not unless you force me to. I survived Daryl, there's really nothing more I can say."

A bitter expression bled onto his face, "That's some cold comfort right there."

"Why do you think I'm in such a hurry to leave?" She wondered. The cords of his muscles were coiled tight and he brought his thumb up to his mouth, biting the cuticle in a nervous habit.

He shrugged and brought his hand back down, "Why stay?"

"Because this is my group now. I'm a part of the whole, I consider everyone a friend now."

"Even Shane?" He tried to hide the animosity on his face but it was evident in his hard tone.

Her lips lifted up at the corners and her eyes crinkled as she smiled, "Well, I think we have an understanding. We won't ever see eye to eye on everything though because my allegiance is with Rick."

He nodded, accepting the answer as fact though he still looked on edge, "What 'bout yer other problem?"

His eyes were accusing and she had to look away. He was firing the questions at her on full octane power now that the trust was gone. Not that she blamed him, she wasn't worthy of a free pass at the moment, "You have to understand there are some things you won't be able to help me with. I can't help you through everything either Daryl, we aren't compatible when it comes to our previous lives."

He pushed himself further up on the wall, "Guess not."

"Doesn't mean I won't try though." She added, "I'm a patient person."

She'd have to be if she ever wanted to know Daryl on a deeper level. If he wasn't content with sharing right away, that was OK, she'd just have to talk about herself for a while, "I ought'a get out of yer hair, let you sleep."

"Actually can you stay? I don't feel like being alone right now. I'd ah…I'd like you here while I read this." She reached into her jacket pocket, wincing slightly at her locked hips. She'd pretty much be useless outside of this room right now, but at the moment it wasn't weighing heavily on her conscience, not like the letter, "It's just something I have to do."

Daryl was hesitant, more so than angry at the moment by her odd request. It was the only way she could think of about letting him in to her past without pushing him away in the process. Damn, she really felt like a handful at the moment, like she was overflowing with gasoline and Daryl was the match, "I'll just sit here." He pulled up the chair that had been pushed aside earlier in the rush of getting her into the room. He flipped it around, straddling the back of the seat while he folded his arms over the top. It seemed very him.

Her eyes traveled back to the crumpled paper that was worn and tearing around the edges. It felt rough between her hands as she started to unravel it. The ink that stained the page had bled and was scratched on in a rush. She remembered James's writing from before. Working as a Realtor he had a steady hand and good penmanship so she knew when he had wrote this that it had been hurried in a flustered state.

* * *

_To Jolene,_

_If you by chance are reading this then it means this letter has reached you. I hope wherever you are, that you are well, surviving by any means you can. I'm sorry more every day that we were separated, that in my weakness I was not there for you when we were attacked. I came back with Cameron to find you, but I knew from the moment we arrived at our decimated camp, that you had already gone. I don't need anyone to tell me you are alive, I know you are and that it is you reading this letter now. You must be asking yourself why I'm not there in person. I want you to know I didn't give up on myself or in finding you. I've come to a point that I can no longer continue to be the one to deliver this message in person. I'm sorry for that too, sorry for a lot of things that went so wrong between us. I'm sure a day has come in your life that you've already accepted our parting, and if so, I hope this news does not ruin your peace. The days grow darker and shorter now and I've come to the end of all I can say in this short time I've been given. I know a letter is not enough and I would make it up to you if I could. I want to finish this with kind words, so you may live on with our combined strengths. I love you Jolene that never changed and know that even though we are parted I would still have you with my love and better memories. Be safe and press forward in the hopes of a future._

_James_

* * *

Daryl watched with unrest as Cherry kept her eyes clued to the letter. They peeled back in surprise like grapes once or twice and he'd see her iris's move frantically over words she'd just read. She let out a long sigh after a time and he guessed she was finished. Her response was somewhat lackluster compared to what he imagined she'd do. She sat stone cold, a heap of bones and muscle covered over with a layer of skin and that was all. Funny, Daryl always felt trapped behind his own skin, but she wore hers as protection, and damn it was hard to read her expression. She looked like she had tasted sumthin' unpleasant, not that he was in any state to ask. He'd been a bag of emotions when he'd come up here and had nearly made an ass of himself in the process; yeah, was so not goin' there again.

"Damn girl don't you ever cry?" He asked.

She looked at him with a funny expression, "No never….Aren't you going to ask what it said?"

He shrugged and looked down at his hands folded over the arch of the chair, "None of my business. Did my job just to sit here."

"Well then maybe you can help me with one more thing. Do you have a lighter or a match?"

He dug through the front of his jacket, pulling out a small, silver zippo lighter before tossing it to her on the bed. She clasped it in her palm, flicking the lid open before hitting the small switch to birth a flame. He watched in downplayed fascination as she lit the corner of the flimsy paper on fire. The resplendent flame licked up slowly onto the page, illuminating her eerie face as she watched the words burn into the air. It might have been a wasted effort, after all, burning them away into thin air didn't make them any less true. Her pain washed away as they were erased though and she was galvanized into calm. When the flame got down to the final corner pinched between her fingers, she blew the flames out with her cold breath. Around the scorched paper, the only words visible now were '_To Jolene'_ in scrawled writing. She closed the lid of the lighter; it's chilly metal kissing her hand as she held it there.

"Think that was a smart thing to do?" Daryl asked into the silence.

Her brows furrowed and arched until settling still, "Why, are you afraid I have no sentiment?"

He adjusted himself in his seat from the look she gave him. It wasn't hostile or sinister…it was hollow, "Just figured you'd wanna see those words again someday."

"No, I won't forget them, no less than I'll forget to breathe." They were integrated into her now. Even when she'd read them, it wasn't her voice she heard, but James's absurd Southie accent that made her toes tingle.

"I should go." He said it as a question. As pissed as he'd been before, those feelin's had pretty much evaporated the moment she put her faith in him to stay while she dealt with sumthin' that was entirely beyond him. Truth was, he didn't want to leave her now—or ever.

"You can stay. I'm tired, but not for sleep. Can we just sit here for a while?" She sat still on the bed, only her lips moving to her words. Her skin was still sallow and thick like she was one of the displays from Madam Tussaud's wax museum.

"Sittin' here and not talkin' is what I do best." Normally he'd expect a laugh for bein' so candid 'bout his stellar personality, but Cherry's face was folded into one of stern quiet. They stayed like that for a long time. No one came to check in on 'em for nothin' and they were able to find solace in the most public of places known to their group now. The night did bizarre things outside the window and both of them fell into a restless sleep once or twice. Daryl knew he wasn't one to make the first move on anythin'—and he didn't—but he figured there was no harm in holdin' onto her hand to bridge the distance between them. She needed to know someone was still there, and he needed to know she hadn't disappeared.

* * *

_**Surround me,**_  
_**It's easy**_  
_**To fall apart completely.**_  
_**I feel you creeping up again.**_  
_**(In my head)**_  
_**It's over,**_  
_**No longer,**_  
_**I feel it growing colder.**_  
_**I knew this day would come to end,**_  
_**So let this life begin.**_

_**Until The End, Breaking Benjamin...**_

* * *

**Meh, kind of a melancholy chapter. At last the letter was revealed. I can't wait to hear all of your assumptions on what it meant and what happened to James. At least her hip isn't too messed now and I actually made Shane helpful for once (I swear I don't actually hate him, just what he became on the show) How did you feel about last night's episode? Damn, I don't want Martinez to go, him and Daryl could make great friends! The war is so coming now, and I can't wait to see it though I'm worried for who's going down (obviously not Daryl at this point, gut I still care about other people) The Governors gonna go all Saw V on everyone if something doesn't happen soon. Kind of liking Milton now too, but he's pretty much a 'red shirt' at this point. Any who, I could go on about the show forever, but I'll let you all get back to your lives :)**


	34. Why Do You Want This

**Thanks to ****Lilly72****, ****Wolflihood****, ****kelizabeth13****, ****T.T24****, ****, ****hunnybee16****, ****Zodiacgirl14****, ****Helleni****, ****aaequitas****, ****WithMyAngle999****, ****fleuret**** and ****LePugly**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe glad you liked Carl and Daryl's chat, that kid is great to make a situation fun. The letter is a bit more clear this chapter though I can say it wasn't a break up or anything, I think they're too old for that sort of quick end discussion jotted down on paper. AS of right now I have no plans of making James pop up unexpectedly and urgh don't worry, it's too obvious and common a thing to have people always being at the prison or in Woodbury, that's too easy a thing for me. Expect to be thrown through a loop at the end of this chapter though, it's quite a shocker! Enough with the no Daryl episodes lately too, Sunday made me sad though the chase between the Guv and Andrea was pretty nail biting. Haha I'm back to hating Martinez again too, he's definitely a 'red shirt'.**

**Korvescence****: Hehe Doctor Daryl M.D. I think everyone is still siding with Daryl, but at least we know James was a good guy too, no need to hate. More nice moments between Daryl and Jolene as well as a surprise! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Oh damn is it weird I'm glad you teared up at the letter!? I like evoking emotional responses from the audience and I was glad I was able to do that with James no less. That was my thoughts on the letter too. He's definitely letting her go with a clear conscience so she can survive just the same as he is doing for her. I think you've read my mind! I definitely have no plans of ever making him a walker, I don't like for mysterious to be solved that clear. The wondering in the back of her mind is the best part about where he is and I don't want that to go away for a while. Yes, I think she can freely continue to move on and progress with Daryl without her being guilty and they make a big step forward with one scene this chapter, even if I didn't outright say what it was. Sunday's episode, wow stuff is getting tense!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad the letter got you thinking. In my mind he isn't dead either, but whether or not he'll ever appear has yet to be seen. Damn the show is getting super crazy, that Guv is a bubble out and damn Andrea was so close to escaping! Go Milton, I have no hopes he'll live but if he can at least mess the Governors plans up then I'm all for him! Thank you for being such a great fan :)**

**MysteriousMew****: Wow I am proud to hear this! I like that my fanfic stood out amongst the many great ones out there and that it has made you a fan of a great universe! Really glad to know this has come out as a mature story and I don't think I've ever been complimented about grammar until now (I Beta myself so that's good to know) Hope you continue to enjoy what's to come and I loved hearing from you!**

**BrodyMichael: Hehe see how far he's come! Early Daryl would have flipped his lid, but I think we've come to a point where he can show some control, depending on the situation. I love all of your thoughts on the letter and it definitely is a signal for her to continue surviving without worrying for him. I don't have plans of giving him a death at the moment; I like things to hang in the balance. Oh Damn the war on the show is just brutal and I am going to be sad to say goodbye to some more people (not Daryl though, he'll make it!) **

**Readergirl66****: Glad it was another great one and I actually felt proud of it too. Now here's for some surprising stuff! **

**Sai the Black Rose****: Glad the letter pleased the masses, it was a wee bit sad. Oh well thank you! Music definitely sets the tone and I am glad people are loving the choices out there. This chapter is something no one would have ever predicted, hope it shocks! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha I had a Crocodile Dundee flashback when he threw the knife! (Yeah I watch old movies!) Hehe it was so casual to just stop for a smoke. It's the end of the world so why not?! The letter has everyone boggled and I'm quite pleased about that. As of this moment I have no plans to outright bring James into this to show what happened, we'll just have to stick with Jolene's thoughts from here. Still wondering about Sophia, that will come to light soon so no worries! Sunday's episode again, more Andrea only this time it was much more intense!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jolene and someone else…**

* * *

Jolene woke stiff as a board with the feeling of her bones cracking into sawdust. She had expected to be in some discomfort, but this was ridiculous. It was time just before the dawn, the sun teasing the fields on the horizon while the sky was still black and veiled with stars. Her one hand was feeling sweaty and as she looked over, sure enough it was being held secure in Daryl's rough palm. What position he had fallen asleep in looked miserable to her. His head was craned to the side, resting on his arm folded over the top of the backwards chair. She was amazed the thing hadn't tipped over with the reach he was making just to be able to clasp her hand to begin with. She'd seen him fall asleep before; after all, she was the one who had gotten up first and left last time. A part of her regretted that especially because this was such a rare occurrence for Daryl, him being at peace and the vulnerable one. She had done so to spare them some humility and privacy the last time of course, not to mention she wouldn't have been able to predict his reaction had he woken up with her still there. That night hadn't seemed to cause any other adverse effects though and she even considered Dale's words again over in her head.

Everything was a mess yet she looked forward to facing the day. The house was deathly silent like a morgue in the earlier hours of black, and she had to assume with no commotion that Rick and Glenn hadn't returned with Hershel yet. She shifted her body up against the headboard, careful not to move too quickly. Daryl had a tight hold of her hand and it hadn't slipped out of his thus far. She squeezed his in return, successful in waking him up from his spot on the chair. His eyes were able to pierce through the dark and easily found their way over to her as she smiled meekly, "Sorry, it's just…that looked really uncomfortable."

He pulled his hand back, wanting to be discreet so she didn't see the faint pink tinge to his cheeks (which she inevitably did but didn't let on about). He stretched his arms up to the ceiling, his back popping while the tense cords of his muscles that ran from his shoulders down to his arms could uncoil from a night of restraint, "Yeah well, it felt great." He brought his hands back to his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What you doin' up so earlier?"

"Just couldn't sleep. I don't think Rick or Glenn is back with Hershel yet." She shrugged, her face pulling a grimace immediately after.

She wasn't lucky enough for Daryl to not take notice, damn him and his trained eye, "So what's doin' with you, still feelin' like shit?"

"Stiff…sore, but I'm alright. Nothing I didn't already know I'd be feeling it's just the price to be paid."

He looked down his nose at her with a glowering look, "Least you know you were bein' fuckin' stupid."

"Please, you're too kind." She feigned flattery before bursting into a little laugh. He'd already made it quite clear that he didn't advocate many of her decisions, and the soft frown he was sporting was priceless, "I was kidding!" She sputtered between her finishing giggles.

"I know that." He mumbled, looking abashed as he ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were elsewhere and he was being awkward as fuck for the both of them, "Probably gonna have to go out and look for Rick today." He murmured, managing to bring his eyes to hers at the last second.

She nodded, "Yeah, I figured. Everyone's got to be wondering by now. I think we were all in for a restless sleep." She ran a hand up her forehead through her hair. It was sticking up on one side and she did the best she could at taming it with her palm under Daryl's scrutiny, "What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothing', just…" He nodded his head toward the small pink scar across her hairline and she blew out a sigh.

"Oh that. That's a very interesting story." She mumbled words after that making him figure she didn't want to share and he felt like a son of a bitch for bringin' it up.

"You don't gotta tell me, it's just sumthin' I've noticed for a while." He looked down at his lap, getting distracted by a loose thread on his shirt. On a weird side note to himself, he really needed to find some new clothes if they ever raided a town, or else he'd have to go on in nothin' but his skin.

"I took a tennis racket to the head." Daryl wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly. She wasn't looking at him, but smiling down at her lap wryly, "That must sound funny…I still think it is sometimes."

"How'd it happen?" He asked, ignoring her humorous sentiments on the matter.

"Well, I'd been living in Boston for only two months, still mostly a stranger to the city and the people. However, it was more than enough time to finally stop putting off the meeting of the 'to be in-laws'. I wasn't engaged at the time or anything, but parents still like to meet the person their child is seeing. I remember feeling so sick to my stomach with dread."

"Why?" Daryl interrupted and he had a flabbergasted look on his face, "Sure parents would be beamin' like idiots to meet you."

She breathed a lifeless chuckle that shook her shoulders up and down in one swift heave, "That's how you see me…along with a few other people, but not everyone was too keen to jump on my bandwagon. The Ashby's were both lawyers. Upper-middle class types who were doing well in the crappy economy, so sufficed to say when they met me they were…less than thrilled."

Daryl was bristled by her words, "Aren't you well to do too?"

She snorted, "No, not at all. My family is normal, just like a dozen other or so households out there. My mom was a homemaker and my dad was a mechanic, and not for his own shop or anything, he was just employed by one."

He wasn't sure why he even thought to begin with that she was wealthy, just seemed to fit the type. It was relieving to learn a bit more about her though he couldn't help but be envious of her home life still. Didn't really matter if she had money or not, she'd had parents that actually loved her, sumthin' that hadn't been present in the Dixon house, it just so happened they hadn't a pot to piss in either. Her eyes were fixated on him and he guessed she had sumthin' to say, but he shrugged for her to continue.

"Well anyway. The day I met them is still clear in my head. His father was reluctantly pleasant towards my company though more for his son's sake. He was opposite to everything I knew and I realized we just weren't meant to click. His features were all sharp and pointed like a birds and he had this strange way of fighting his accent, like God forbid someone should know he was from South Boston. As much as we were different, it didn't compare to what his mother thought of me. She did make any attempts to get to know me and she was blatant at making me feel unwelcome. The look on her face…like I was a snake in the grass ruining the mold she had so skillfully crafted into ordinance. It only took me one glance in her direction to learn I was written off just because I was very ordinary."

"So she was a ravin' bitch."

She threw her head back and laughed while Daryl watched with the urge to want to smile which he kept at bay, "Yeah she was. As a part of them living the good life, they were really into tennis; they thought it made them more cultured or something along that line. It was the boys versus the girls because her husband thought it would be a great idea for us to bond. What a stupid idiot." She tacked on at the end, "As you can imagine, it worked beautifully. Halfway through the game she accidently '_tripped'_ and swung her racket right into my face. Tennis rackets surprisingly don't give and my forehead absorbed all of the blow. Blood was running down my face faster than we could get bandages on it and my vision was pretty much shot. We didn't stay long after that because I had to get stitches at the hospital. I think even her husband felt bad, but it was too late for apologies, not that I was expecting one from her. Everything was kind of a disaster from there and I always felt it was my fault because James stopped communicating with his parents after that. There was always a part of me that didn't feel bad enough though because…I hated those people and what's worse was I didn't care what happened to them and I still don't."

The room was quiet or rather, Cherry was. She was embarrassed by her confession and Daryl couldn't figure out why. It was the first time he'd heard her acting for herself though, she was always so damn selfless and it made him proud that she stood up for herself if only that one time. Didn't she see that it was alright, that her actions were justified? "It's not a funny story."

"What?" She asked, her faced screwed into a tight frown.

"It ain't interesting and it ain't funny like you try to play it off as. It's sick. What gives 'em the right to judge you like that?" He regarded her with a stare that made her want to build a brick wall between them. Sometime Daryl was so observant without even realizing that it made her skittish.

"What gives the right for people to judge anyone? We'd all like to answer nothing, but the truth is we do it anyways." She brushed away an imaginary crumb off her pants and shrugged, "I don't know or even care if they felt bad about their actions. My honor was the same as it ever was so let them live with it."

"And what 'bout your parents? You think they'd just live with it, their daughter getting' stepped all over?" The question wasn't meant to be cruel, but his tone ended up coming out harsher than was desired.

"They were sad for me, but I didn't want the burden on them. It should never be their blame, I had a happy life. Was it supposed to be their fault just because they didn't have as much money—no so I never let on more than I needed to, because nothing had changed; not for me and certainly not for them."

Daryl paused and was slightly perturbed, "I think you handle stuff better than I do."

She laughed again, but with him, "Well maybe just a little bit." There were muffled sounds coming from downstairs and now the sun had almost fully ascended in the sky, "Come on, help me stand so we can get down there before everyone else goes to look for Rick."

He rose from his chair, pushing it back to its corner while she shifted herself to have her legs dangling over the side of the bed, "Ain't like yer comin' with us to go and look." He said as he grasped her hands with his. She could feel the hesitance in his bones aquiver beneath his skin. As reassurance that everything was fine, she rubbed her thumbs gently on the over side of his rough hands. If he noticed the gesture, he didn't say anything but he eased her up onto her feet while she tried to keep her expressions about the pain to a minimum. The room felt bigger as she stood chest to chest with him, and he hadn't yet let go of her hands.

"What am I supposed to do all day then?" She prompted.

"Rest. It's stupid to go out injured."

She smirked while pulling one of her hand's free to jab him lightly under the ribs. As anticipated, he flinched back and she smiled knowingly, "Why should I listen to that when you don't even listen to your own advice?"

"Smart ass." He smirked just for a moment before going to the door with her shuffling behind to catch up, "Gonna need help with the steps." He pointed out.

She leaned against the open door, breathing heavy, "Yeah, probably. Are you volunteering?"

He sighed but stepped up to lift her by her waist carefully. She had been mostly joking, knowing she was resourceful enough to find her own way down. Most people were used to Daryl's irreverent nature from the start, though more recently he'd been coming out of his shell, sort of speak. If Jolene had to guess, she'd say he was almost glad to be helping her for once as it was also in her nature to be independent and push people away even when she knew in herself that she needed the extra hand, "Don't drop me." She kidded

"Ain't gonna. Damn you need to sit and eat a full meal sometime though." As correct as he was, her brow still furrowed as he pinched the skin at her side.

In response she smacked his shoulder lightly just before they reached the stairs, "Ass."

"Just saying what comes to mind." His grip strengthened as he started down the stairs, her bracing herself against his shoulder as he kept his arms steady around her waist. She wanted to hit Maggie up for some more pills to take with a small breakfast if she was going to be any help at all around the farm. Sure, doing any patrolling was out, but she could settle with the mundane house tasks of laundry and meals.

They made it down to the main floor and Daryl released her down onto her feet carefully while three faces popped out from the kitchen. Lori's face instantly flooded with relief and regret and Jolene was worried the woman might start bawling as she ran over with a dishrag in hand, "I'm so sorry!" She overwhelmed her into a hug while Jolene sucked back a breath in her throat when her hip hitched in pain.

"I'm fine Lori, really." She assured her while patting her lethargically on the shoulder. It was more of a signal to get Lori to step back so her hip would stop flaring in little bursts of pain. Her face was reddening as she fell into a cold sweat until Lori finally pulled away.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat so you can take something for the pain." Lori already started ushering her to the kitchen before turning back around to Daryl, "Everyone is outside getting ready to go into town." She was careful not to ask Daryl directly to go, instead giving him the suggestion to make his own choice.

He nodded silently. Jolene couldn't explain her sudden rush of emotions, blamed it on her pain and drowsy state when she called to Daryl, "Be careful." He paused with his back to them before continuing out of the house. What the Hell was that? Her first urge was to face palm and now Lori was looking at her strangely like she'd just broken one of the Ten Commandments, "I must be out of my mind today." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, we all are." Bless Lori for being gentle enough not to embarrass her further. She sat her down at one of the chairs at the end of the long dining table that had not so long ago been filled with both companies. Now the thing was barren and she could see into the grain, "Carol's going to bring you some food."

"Thanks Lori. I'm sorry too, that we didn't make it to the town."

Lori sucked in a long breath, one that could mean a many number of things, "Me too. Everything will be alright though…they'll come back." She was trying to convince herself more of that and Jolene wished she had the words to help. What could have happened out there that delayed them a whole night?

"Jolene?" Carol called softly as she entered the room with a round dinner plate in her hand. She set it down before her and as appealing as the meal smelt, she couldn't help but eye it with unenthused interest. Her eyes were bigger than her stomach and what was waiting for her to devour would have been pleasing had it not been for the sudden storm afloat in her stomach. She had to consider Carol's thought process of picking sensible foods that were unlikely to make her ill. A grilled chicken breast paired with wild rice and a steamed carrot on the side, all to be washed down with a glass of water, "Will this be OK?" She must have zoned out for longer than she realized before Carol was still standing there without purpose.

"Oh sorry…just a little distracted today."

"Because Rick and Glenn aren't back yet?" She asked while taking a seat across from her.

"Well, that's one thing. It would have been nice to have reached the town last night, but at least the others will have a better road today. There's something else though." She paused to kick her food around the plate with her fork, "I read the letter last night."

"Did you really?" Carol asked while keeping her voice hushed from Lori and Patricia in the kitchen, "Can I ask about it?"

"Of course. I think it's fair because you've shared things with me as well. I was wrong about closure, sometimes it's just better to get it out of the way, even if it's a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Carol's face was sunk into a cryptic stare, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no." She took a sip of water before continuing, "He's alive. I can't really explain it in a rational frame of mind; it's just something I know between us. The words in his letter were very final and to the point in a sense of 'see you later' and not 'goodbye'. Of course I knew going into it that there was always the large possibility that I would never see him again, but the relief to know he is out there makes it seem worthwhile knowing. I know James, and his words weren't of a farewell. I don't know what happened or where he is, but I have a piece of him to hold onto; it gives me strength to keep going."

"So you've decided to keep the ring. I glad the outcome was what you searched for." Carol reached her hand across the table and grasped at Jolene's tenderly, "Does this mean that you're officially one of us?"

She couldn't help when a laugh escaped her, "Yeah I guess so, though I don't think there was too much debate about that. It doesn't mean I've given up, but I know it doesn't have to be my only goal anymore. James will do what he can wherever he is and I'll just have to go my own way with you guys."

"We're grateful for you." Lori said leaning up against the doorjamb of the kitchen, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jolene shook her head and smiled, "You didn't. I was just getting ready to eat actually." Carol returned her hand and she lifted up the fork with a bit more gusto than before. She shoveled some of the rice in first and it melted nice and warm on her tongue.

Maggie came down the stairs while she was in the process of eating her meal. Her face showed concern for her sister still laid out in the upper floor of the house as well as the fact that Glenn and her father hadn't yet returned. Under the circumstances, it was a miracle how well she was coping and no one made any indication to show otherwise, "Here, found you more painkillers. How are you feeling?" She asked as she stopped by the dining room beside Jolene.

She carefully swallowed a piece of chicken before speaking, "I'm doing better. Wasn't exactly good sport to have my hip set back, but those boys did OK."

Maggie laughed along with some of the other women, "You mean thanks to Daryl. T-Dog came out of there saying nothing was going to get done until he came along."

She bit her lip to keep from completely smiling. It was true though, Shane hadn't had the first clue as to what he'd been doing even when she'd instructed him twice over. At first her heart had sank upon Daryl's entrance, in fear he'd be irate, but he'd gotten what needed to be done with little fuss and no fucking around, "In any case, thanks for the pills." She chased them with the rest of her water while grabbing her plate, "Dishes go in the sink Lori?"

"I'll take it." She interjected before Jolene got even a step away from the table.

"Oh my God!" Patricia breathed form the kitchen, "They're back."

Scattering glances were cast all around the room before everyone bolted from sight. With the dirty plate forgotten, Lori was the first from the room and out of the house with Patricia not far behind. Maggie helped Jolene with getting to the door and dammit if it didn't make her feel completely dysfunctional. Close off in the distance Hershel's Suburban was the first in line with the Cherokee not too far in tow. What seemed to surprise everyone was that there was a van following at the end of the lineup. A real classic soccer mom special and it was anyone's guess as to what had happened. Shane had been geared to go along with T-Dog, Andrea and Daryl, but now all their preparing had been for nothing and it would have been a relief if not for the mysterious arrival.

"Who's that?" Someone asked aloud and while no one answered, it was clear the thought was on everyone's mind.

Jolene limped her way down to Daryl and they shared a look of confusion, "Guess you didn't need to hurry after all."

"Wouldn't be so sure. Gone and picked up another stray, anythin' coulda happened down there." He nodded his chin in the direction of the navy van which Jolene already had her eyes trained on.

Hershel and Rick were the first to step out from the Suburban and it was excruciatingly awkward to watch as Maggie ran passed her father to gather Glenn into an embrace. Lori was talking and smothering Rick by the side of the car, Shane making sure to announce the fact that he'd gone to get them when they'd taken off to the town. Rick took a quick look at Jolene, nodding in thanks which she returned even though the appraisal made her stiffen with something unknown. Shyness perhaps, she hated having all eyes on her after all.

"Who the Hell is that?" T-Dog was not indicting to the van but rather a person groaning and blindfolded in the back of Hershel's suburban. A young kid, barely older than Beth and he looked like he'd been through the wringer.

"That's Randall." Glenn said impishly while everyone else stood appalled.

"Rick, what the Hell went on down there?" Shane growled.

Rick took a long look at his wife as if begging for her permission before continuing, "We were attacked by another group."

"And you brought him with you?" Shane rubbed a hand over his head, a signal that he was switching into overdrive again.

"How did you get out of there anyways, and who's that?" Andrea interrupted as she pointed to the van that had gone into park behind the Cherokee.

"This is going to sound familiar, but the new guy helped us get out." Glenn smiled as did a few other people though Jolene felt a little lost along the lines of the joke, "Also, there's something Carol might want to see."

Carol stepped forward when hearing her name while Rick, Glenn and Hershel were smiling at her. As the van door slid open, two little black boots hit the ground with a mop of yellow hair flashing in the sun, "Mommy!"

"Sophia!" The two ran at each other like a colliding storm and met somewhere in the middle. No one would have ever guessed Carol's strength as she heaved her daughter up as soon as she was in her arms. The girl was wearing different clothes than the ones they had last seen her in on the highway. Jolene remembered the shoes they had found discarded and now her leather booted feet made sense. She was wrapped in a red windbreaker that was only slightly stained with mud while her hair was tied up on her head. Carol's tears of relief were running down her face and onto her daughter's head who didn't seem to mind in the slightest, "Child where have you been?"

"With Mister Baker." Sophia mumbled while she squirmed out of her mother's hold enough to point her frail hand towards the stranger who had stepped out of the vehicle.

He was a lean and tall man. Fair of face but rouge around the eyes that showed the years lived and journeyed. His carrot colored hair was well groomed and brushed short off his head. His pencil thin eyebrows were raised in surprise at all the eyes on him so suddenly and his pale lips bloomed into a half smile while he straightened his iron grey coat with the high collar. When his grey eyes landed on Jolene she thought she was going to choke, "Jo?"

"Dad." She took off from Daryl's side and ran straight for him be damned the pain, nearly taking them both to the ground as she fell into his waiting arms. At that moment she let herself get swept away in emotions, the tears springing forth from the corner of her eyes as her father held her tightly, his head resting above hers as she wept in controlled quiet, only making enough noise for herself and him to hear. The morning couldn't have gotten any stranger and it was miracle enough for their group to have more than one child reunited with their parent.

* * *

_**If it was easier to leave it alone**_  
_**why did you come here?**_  
_**I took my bike, I broke the lock on your door**_  
_**I want to stay if it's alright, it's alright**_  
_**you forgot your love today**_  
_**remember, I would do anything**_  
_**no one can ever take your place**_  
_**and I can't live my life without you, babe**_

_**Nothing Is Anything (Without You), Wintersleep...**_

* * *

**Yep that just happened. Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Hehe for cliff hangers. I knew after the bomb dropping of last chapter, I had to top that with more surprises and I wanted the Sophia thing done before we even began to move on to the sequel of this story. It's clear that next chapter I will go back to Rick's part the night before on how Jolene's father found them in the town and more explanations to come your way. Also, only two episodes left of the season, how's everyone feeling about that and what did you think of Jolene opening up to Daryl with that particular story? I had mentioned her scar way back in chapter twelve and I like to spring such things upon you again when you least expect them. Thanks again for being the greatest bunch of readers a writer could ask for!**


	35. Terrified Of Whats Inside

**Thanks to ****Ai-Rose4**** and ****SOSlove**** for adding this to your alerts lists!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad you were into last chapter! I totally wanted Sophia to pop up without any anticipation of it happening to it would be sudden. The thing with Jolene's dad was just extra fun! Glad I'm not the only wan who wants Milton to live, I'm nervous for these last two episodes! **

**Korvescence****: That chapter was a surprise! I really am liking Jolene's father at the moment (hehe keep thinking) this chapter comes from his POV so I hope its god! **

**FanFicGirl10****: Glad you liked the parents and children theme! Nope, I go into what her father had been through this chapter, he hasn't seen James for a while. Hehe we can forget about James for a while now as we move on to other things. As the writer, I like to think his parents are dead too. Hehe more Daryl and Jo now so that's just the best news I could come up with. Also, so psyched for the last two episodes now :) **

**WaterWarrior6****: Oh damn that would have been a cool thing. Hehe imagine Merle looking after a kid?! I was sad/happy at the reunion for Sophia too. Haha definitely not for Carol, that won't happen. Oh God your news just brought me down. I hope you find a way to see the finale, if not, I will try not to spoil it for you! Damn that Easter, always ruining things…**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Damn, lots of people have been seeing spoilers apparently, and I have been trying to avoid them. I'll let you know on my reaction when I see the episdoes, though I'm likely to cry if someone I like gets killed, and even more likely to dance if it's someone I hate (damn I sound mean) More story about Jolene's father coming up with these next few chapters.**

**MysteriousMew****: I was never into zombies until this show either, so I'm glad it's brought you to us! Glad you are getting into it and I hope my story can compare with its greatness. **

**BrodyMichael: Haha glad it was a rollercoaster of emotions! Man that would have been something had it been James, but I don't want to have every big mystery come to an end yet since I have a sequel to get through (woo hoo!) Only two episodes left now, and the end of this story should have a count number soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jolene and William Baker.**

* * *

William Baker kept his eyes peeled to the road in front of him, his eyes switching to the dash to watch the little needle with care before it hit the big E. He'd filled up on gas yesterday after a quick rest stop on the highway so there wasn't any immediate threat to the engine running on fumes. The sun was getting low in the sky and any heat they had been spoiled by was slowly disappearing. He couldn't complain, after all if he had been back home in Canada the temperatures would already be falling with the autumn weather. He was at a disadvantage though, being a foreigner as he considered himself, he just wasn't able to navigate as quickly in Georgia. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but at the moment he had a new mission of reuniting daughter with mother.

His eyes stole a quick glance at the little girl quiet in her seat. Sophia; it had taken him a few hours to get her to finally say her name, something he was proud of actually. She had a good head on her shoulders not to trust a stranger immediately which gave him hope of finding good people. A child alone in these times was worse than it could ever get and he was glad to help her, just something in his conscience wasn't going to let him leave her behind after he found her huddled out in a ditch. The poor thing had been soaked to the bone and she hadn't a clue on how to find her mother. The first words he was able to get from her had been about a highway and the sun on her shoulder. He hadn't expected much and she hadn't remembered more since then so he picked her up and took her back to the small store he'd barricaded himself in. They'd had to walk back at the time, but now that he'd found a set of tires in good condition, he'd put them on the beat down van and they'd been driving though the area since then. It had been close to two and a half weeks now and their time was split between scouting for her group or supplies they could live off of. For him, finding Sophia had been a blessing, a reason to keep trying when things looked bleak. He'd been so alone after…no, he wasn't going to go there again.

"Where are we going now Mister Baker?" Her feet could barely touch the bottom of the van floor and she had a habit of kicking them back and forth when something was on her mind. She was a polite little thing; always remembering her please and thank you's as well as calling him 'mister'. However he'd picked up on her nervous flinches in his company, especially at the start and he was still sick with acrimony because he could take a guess at the reasons. She always talked about her mother, never her father and he'd only brought up the topic once which she had been quick to dismiss. At her age he expected her to be naïve, but she wasn't, not about most things and he knew she was matured by circumstance. It was going to be too damn hard for any decent kid to grow up and retain some innocence now, but Sophia had unfortunately been an early victim to cruel fate. He wouldn't assume how far back the details went though it seemed safe enough to conclude that the end of the world had saved her from a very dark line being crossed.

He cleared his throat and rubbed at his eye, stubborn with sleep, "To the same town we were at two nights ago. There wasn't much left for us to take, but one of the stores looked like it had a loft for us to stay in for the night." She appreciated his words with her silence and that was really all he could ask for, "We'll look for your mom again tomorrow."

"We aren't going to find her. She left me behind."

"Don't you dare think on that for a second, your mom is looking for you. I know, trust me. Parents don't give up on their children."

"You're still looking for your daughter too. Is she like me?"

He watched from the mirror as she played with one of her pierced ears while thinking about the question. The only reason he had been in Georgia in the first place was because of Jolene. James had called them, wanting to keep it a surprise from her as they flew down to Savannah to meet them. They were going to get married and the young man had agreed to keep it just between them, excluding his parents after everything that had happened. He and Helen had arrived a week early, waiting for them to show, but no one had ever stopped to inform them about the forthcoming Apocalypse. Jolene and James had never made it to them and there hadn't been such a worse feeling for Will. He'd been given no sign or warning and he had become lost in the dark in terms of the whereabouts of his daughter.

"Mister?" Damn, that was twice he'd forgotten about Sophia next to him. She was gazing curiously at him with her big blue eyes the color of the pacific. Darling child, she was his top priority now.

"Yes, I think my daughter is a lot like you. Brave and smart with the ability to help others, just like you."

Sophia smiled, "And you haven't given up on her?"

"No, just like I know your mother hasn't for you either." He reassured.

"There's cars up there." Her face changed to dread and her voice was shaky as she leaned forward in her seat to point to the three different cars parked. Two were adjacent to one another while the other car was parked across the way in front of another building.

William eased up the gas pedal, slowing the van to a halt before crossing the threshold to the town, "What the Hell?" He mumbled, keeping mindful that Sophia was right next to him.

"I know that car!" She exclaimed, pointing to the flax seed yellow Cherokee, "That's my car. Me and my mom traveled with Carl's family in it."

He knew Carl to be a little boy who was a friend she'd made outside of Atlanta and it brought a spark of hope, the first real sign they'd seen, "Do you recognize the other cars?"

She studied the big red Suburban and the other car half parked in the ally before scrunching her face, "No, just the yellow one."

He paused to think for a moment, debating the possible outcomes or as far as he could tell what could happen. The odds were pretty good of that car being from her group, but seeing as she had little other information to give him on the other people she had traveled with, he didn't know what was waiting ahead, "Alright Sophia, I need you to stay here."

"What are you going to do?" She turned to look at him with concern while raising herself a little higher on the seat.

"I'm going to look for your mother, or someone who is from your group."

"Can I come with you?" Her tiny hand clasped onto the sleeve of his jacket and he could feel the little tugs as she drew closer, "Please?"

He held up his hand, gingerly pushing her back down, "Sophia, it might not be safe inside and I need to know where you are at all times. It is better if you stay here. I promise I won't be long."

"What do I do?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin down as her eyes grew sorrowful.

"Lock all of the doors and keep out of sight until I return. Remember our secret knock?" She tapped on the dash three times, paused, and then repeated a pattern in which they had been using as a secret code, "Good girl."

William didn't look back as he stepped forth from the vehicle. He shut it quietly, guiding his hand against the handle until it snapped in place. Sophia pressed down on the lock inside and gave him a thumb's up before ducking out of sight into the back seats. The sun was half settled between worlds now, fading down the line of the horizon while the moon was already up in the air. He palmed the handle of the Glock on the inside of his jacket while making sure his infantry knife was secure in his boot. He hadn't ever used a gun until the past recent months. They did however seem easier to come by now that he was stateside if he was thankful for anything. The only reason he would have ever used a gun in Canada would have been for hunting-which he'd never done-he'd always been more of a fly fisherman. He'd found the gun months back, behind the counter at a bar with a box of shells he'd been careful to preserve. As time had gone on, he'd gotten by mostly on luck or with his knife to get out of tight situations. Traveling with Sophia changed things though and he wished for a larger arsenal to keep them both safe.

Man he felt old. It seemed heinous that he was gallivanting out here, toting weapons and thinking casually about the idea of acquiring more. Right now he should be back at home fixing cars with no chance of retirement in sight. Freedom fifty-five was a bad joke. He'd been no closer to retiring when he crowned upon the age; in fact, he probably had had more money when he was forty-five. Living day to day and getting poorer was what he lived to complain about, but now he wished for that life back if it meant having back the things he'd lost.

Getting his head in check, his feet hit the boardwalk to the town and suddenly he was back in an old western with the way his pants were tucked over his boots. All he needed was a hat and a holster and he'd be fit to bust through the double doors of a saloon. Conveniently enough, voices were carrying from inside the local bar and as he drew closer he could spot the remnants of footprints in the dust of the road. Trying to shake the John Wayne feelings that had enveloped him moments ago, he pushed open the left side door and braced himself for new faces.

"There's someone else here." A voice said before he could even get his feet in the door. Five sets of eyes landed on him as well as three gun barrels.

He held up his hands to signify he wasn't a threat, "I saw your cars back there, figured it was safe to come in." He explained.

"He with your group?" The scruffy looking one in the chair asked. His hair was dark as were his features and he held himself in a very nonchalant stance with his legs spread.

"No. You must be new around here stranger." The man sitting on a bar stool shook his head which was covered with dark wavy brown hair. His blue eyes were hesitant, but not unkind, "Where are you headed?"

"No current destination." Will explained as he stepped further into the bar, "I'm looking for someone, a woman."

The large one against the bar let out a gurgled laugh that shook his engorged belly, "Aren't we all?! Man you're alright though. Look at this guy, real sense of humor."

Will shot a tight smile to no one in particular, "It's not like that. Her name is Carol."

The young Asian man in the corner let out a small choke and his face fall into surprise as he tossed a look to his friend on the barstool. The man not so discreetly shook his head before smiling at Will, "Sorry, don't know anyone with that name. We're just passing through."

"Might as well stop and have a drink first though, huh?" The man in the chair invited, "I'm Dave and that's Tony."

The burly man nodded, "So you got a group waiting for ya?"

"Unfortunately no." Will answered while striding inside to take a seat beside the older gentle with the snow hair that had yet to speak. He looked grim and had probably seen better days by judging on first glance. The young man kept skirting back around the bar, his eyes landing on him often enough for Will to guess they knew who and where Carol was.

"So you're all alone, man that stinks all the way to high heaven friend." Dave commented as he rubbed at his stubble growing in, "Good to see another face though I bet. We were damn pleased when we walked in and saw these guys." He gestured to the other three; so they weren't all one big group, and he he'd thought he'd imagined the tension.

"And are you with a larger group?" Will asked, turning to the brown haired man once again. Their eyes met in the middle and a telepathic conversation was shared which included _'we need to talk after theses a-holes get lost'_.

"The rest of our group is out scouting. We stopped in here for a drink." He explained.

"Not Hershel though." Dave interrupted with a smirk, "Man picked the worst time in the world to quit, isn't that right old timer?"

Next to Will, Hershel smiled without emotion while choosing not to answer. Apparently whatever lie the three of them had conjured, the other two weren't buying it and by the looks of the way fat old Tony was carrying that gun, things were about to turn sideways. All he could think about was Sophia outside alone, but it would look strange if he left now, and he was certain he'd finally found a lead to her mother; guess he was stuck waiting out the storm.

"Me and Tony though, we've been out there for a while. Gone on long enough to start thinking we weren't ever going to run into a friendly face." Clearly this Dave liked the sound of his own voice as he continued to rant, "Looking for a place to settle now though. Figured a housing development, a school…or a farm." A look was shared between the three and Will was in on it as well when the Asian boy caught his gaze, "You guys have a farm?"

"And cooze? Haven't had a decent piece of ass in weeks." Tony spouted as he walked over to the side wall, leaning up against the pillar. With his back turned, a trickling sound proceeded and the brown hair gentle turned away before sharing a disgusted look with Will. Vulgar and presumptuous, these two were turning out to be quite the pair.

"You must pardon my friend here, he has no couth." Dave apologized rather insincerely, "This farm though, sounds pretty sweet."

"Private property. We can't take any more." Hershel refuted.

Dave shook his head with a malicious smirk, "Man, ain't no such thing as private property any more. Besides, can't survive this world on short numbers, isn't that right friend?" He looked to Will who in turn took fired back a swallow of scotch that the kid had poured him behind the bar. It burned all the way down. He never had been much of a drinker, but on a day like this it settled nice and warm in his gut.

"I've managed well enough on my own up to this point. Wouldn't want to put them out."

Dave smiled again, but fat Tony snorted rudely as he zipped up, "Well aren't you thoughtful…a thoughtful dumbass. That polite shit will land you dead in the ground."

"Or it might land him an alliance." Blue eyes interrupted, "Being polite might be a good investment for you to learn."

Tony's beady black eyes narrowed on his large snowman head, "Fuck you self-righteous assholes."

"Look, just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, don't ever tell me to calm down! Why don't I shoot you dead and take your fucking farm?" He shifted his shotgun on his shoulder just as wavy brown hair lowered his hand out to a silver pistol strapped to a holster; guess he was the real cowboy.

Dave bolted up from his chair with his hands raised, "Whoa, whoa. Let's just relax for a second, he didn't mean anything by it. Just a misunderstanding." Every statement was followed by a charming smile and Will began to wonder if this guy had been a used car salesman before everything went to Hell, "We're good right? Just a couple of friends sharing drinks." He leapt back over the counter, his eyes continuously floating to cowboy who now stood completely raised off his chair, his fingers twitchy at his side by his gun, "So what do you say; might be a good decision to pull all of our resources together?"

"I'm sorry, we can't do that. The farms already full, you'll have to look somewhere else."

"Full?" Dave chuckled to himself, "And where do you expect us to go?"

"I hear Nebraska's nice."

Dave gave a coy grin and Will suspected the conversation of Nebraska must have come up before he was present, "Hope you won't considerate it rude if I pour myself a drink without paying officer." He started to rifle through the bottles at the back, looking like a shit disturber as he went with that insufferable smirk. He pulled back a bottle quickly as if to attack, causing the apparent officer to reach for his gun, "Yeah…now there's the good stuff."

Things took a turn for the worse when Dave not so smartly drew for his gun. He wasn't quick enough before that big silver pistol was released from its holster and fired a bullet right into his head. Fat Tony wasn't fast enough to act on his friend's behalf as he struggled with the rifle on his shoulder and the cowboy had already spun around and fired into his chest. His large weight sunk down to the floor and he folded in half with an astonished look on his face. Blue eyes walked over and fired another shot in his head for good measure, though Will was pretty sure the bullet to the chest had been enough. Blood leaked out onto the varnished boards of the floor, leaving a permanent stain as it flowed out like a river from the body. The kid let out a breath, probably one long enough that he'd held in his small body the whole time. It was clear from his reaction and Hershel's that this was not a normal occurrence for their group, though it was still traumatizing none the less.

Suddenly those blue eyes were on him and Will raised his hands as that pistol was now pointed his way, "OK, who the Hell are you and how do you know Carol's name? Were you with them?"

He gestured to the corpse on the floor and Will shook his head firmly, "No I wasn't. I'm not alone though."

It didn't take the man long to sort through the pieces, "Where is she?" The stare narrowed.

Before he could answer, the door creaked and Hershel called for everyone's attention, "Rick!" A little hand pushed its way through and a familiar flash of blond hair made itself known.

"Mister Baker!" She came running across the boarded room and Will was thankful she didn't immediately take notice of the now dead as a doornail Tony. He stood from his seat just as she threw her arms around his waist. The kid and Rick shared the same look of holy fuck, like they hadn't actually believed in their own thoughts that the girl had been alive outside. He hoped they felt like assholes for a moment for threatening him, though it wasn't an unreasonable action so he was fine to let it slide, "I heard the guns." She mumbled into his hip.

"Everything's fine. I wish you would have stayed put though." He said sternly while returning the embrace.

"Sophia!" The kid cried, "Where have you been?"

Sophia pulled back to look at him before her eyes fell on Rick and she ran forward to him. He barely had enough time to put his gun back in its holster before she was wrapped around his waist like she had been on Will a second ago. Rick managed to kneel down to the floor at eye-level without Sophia ever letting go, "I'm sorry I left you." He whispered.

"Is my mom OK?" She asked while resting her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Your mom is fine. She's been looking for you; we all have." He added as an afterthought. He rose back up on his feet as Sophia stepped back beside her companion, "What's your name?"

"William Baker." He held out his hand which Rick took.

"Rick Grimes. That's Glenn over there and of course you already know Hershel." Glenn waved openly while Hershel offered what he thought was a very cheeky smile, "I think I'd be inclined to say we owe you more than we have."

"I don't want anything from you. My only request is I go where she goes." And with the way the girl was clinging to his side, they'd be crazy to try and separate them.

"I think we can do that." Rick looked for affirmation from his end and they made no argument.

"Rick we should leave. Walkers would have heard those shots by now." Hershel spoke up while getting to his feet, only staggering slightly. Whatever Dave had been saying previously about him not drinking must have been another lie told between parties. Rick nodded silently in agreement

William made sure to keep Sophia steered clear of the corpse as they started their way to the door. They didn't get far before lights illuminated on the outside, "Car, car! Get down." Rick hushed as they scrambled to their feet under the windows. Will kept Sophia tucked to his side, holding a finger up to his lips for her to keep quiet. The voices were calling for Dave and Tony, too much of a coincidence for it to be any people other than the two who Rick had just gunned down.

"What are we going to do?" Glenn hushed in a panic.

Rick held up his hand for him to keep quiet as the boots drew closer to the boardwalk of the bar. They'd already made the observation of their friend's car being outside with the other vehicles, so it'd only be a matter of time before they'd check the bar, "I definitely heard shots fired." A voice said just above the window where Hershel was. The shadow cast loomed large against the glass, intimidating them into a further silence though Will felt like his breathing was louder than an avalanche, "They could be in there passed out, you know how they are."

The door began to open just before Glenn threw himself in front of it with his person, "What the Hell. Is someone in there?" Glenn's scared eyes looked to Rick for an answer, "If someone's in there, we're just looking for our friends."

They waited and seconds felt like hours as the bodies outside made no indication that they were leaving. They said something about checking the back entrance and that got Rick's attention before they could get too far away, "Your friends drew on us." The disappointed look on Hershel's face said it all.

"Are they alive in there?"

Rick hesitated before giving his answer, "No, but they left us no choice. They fired on us."

Bickering started outside as one of the men tried to convince the others to leave, "No. I'm no going back there and telling everyone that Dave and Tony were killed by some assholes in a bar."

"Your friends drew on us! We did what we had to, so let's just call this for what it is; wrong place, wrong time." Rick barely finished his sentence before shots were fired through the glass on them. Sophia let out a squeal while Will used himself as a shield for her against the spray of shards. Rick started to fire back until the footsteps outside were scattered.

"Glenn, get to the back door." Rick ordered firmly. The kid looked shell shocked, for a moment too afraid to get up from his spot of keeping the door barricaded. It took a little convincing from Hershel before he stood up wordlessly. The others went to follow, Will making sure to keep Sophia bonded to his side like glue as Rick covered them from the rear. More shots were fired on them and everyone dropped, including the shotgun from Glenn's arms.

"What's the plan here Rick?" Hershel asked as he lifted his head up.

"Clear the back exit. Will and I can cover here until you give us the signal. Then we'll make a run for the cars." Rick look at him, "Can you shoot?"

He rooted around for the gun in his jacket, pulling it free while ignoring the astonished look on Sophia's face, "I didn't come this far to fail. I'll do what I have to, to keep her safe."

Hershel slid the gun back across the floor to Glenn huddled in the corner. He grabbed it like it was a life preserver, taken in breaths greedily like he'd never tasted sweet air. He finally stood up, taking the side door to the storage room where the exit to the alley was waiting for someone else to bust through, "Hershel, maybe you'd better cover him." Rick suggested while giving him one of the extra guns he'd taken from the enemy. The old man prepared the weapon casually which must have been something new judging by the look on cowboy's face, "You can shoot?"

"I can shoot, I just don't like to." He responded easily before following out the same door Glenn had left in.

"Sorry about this." Rick spoke as they waited in the sitting hall, "Must be giving you one Hell of a preview about what our group is like."

Will shook his head in dismissal, "You fight to survive. I've been alone almost since the start, so I can understand you wanting to look after your own."

"Mister Grimes, is Carl OK?" Sophia piped up.

Rick smiled, one that lit his eyes up big and crinkled his face into lines at all the correct places, "Yeah, he's alright. He's been looking for you too."

Knowing her friend was safe seemed to bring her relief, unlike the on edge feeling the rest of them were suffering from. More shots were fired, by the vicinity out back towards the alley and the first thing they thought of was Glenn and Hershel. Not bothering with the front entrance, they sprinted to the storage room where Hershel could be seen with his gun at the doorjamb, "What happened?" Rick asked.

"They fired on us. One of them must have hit Glenn, I saw him go down behind that dumpster."

"Glenn!" They took turns calling his name, even Will though the kid was still a face and a name to him.

"I…I'm alright, I'm alright." He called.

Will took a look back behind the building and he was glad that he did, even when his heart sank with grief at the sight, "Walkers, headed straight for us."

"The gunfire must have drawn them in." Hershel drawled, "Glenn come on we've got to get out of here."

The old man went back for the kid as Rick and Will took off ahead. At this point he had thrown Sophia up on his shoulders to know she was out of harms reach. One of the other men Hershel had taken down was already trapped, the walkers bearing down on top of him. The screams alerted everyone now to the foreboding evil and the other group started to haul ass. One of them was situated up on a roof like a sharpshooter while his friend was already behind the wheel of a black truck. As he called to the kid on the building to hurry it up, Will sucked in a breath as he watched him jump, fall, roll and land straight onto a dumpster—but not before his leg was impaled on a wrought iron fence. His shriek was worse than his buddy's who had just been eaten out in the field, and Will would lie if he said he didn't feel a little bit of despair for the kid when the last group member drove off without him. Rick continued in that direction, but Will turned towards his van first.

"Sophia strap yourself in, we're leaving soon." He said even though he already had her in her seat and was doing the belt up for her. Some habits die hard; there wasn't much to be said about traffic laws and regulations, but at that moment his brain was firing on all cylinders and safety seemed like a top priority, "I have to go back and help them."

She grabbed onto his hand, "No don't go again. They want to help that bad man."

"Sophia trust me, I will keep you safe and I will get you back to your mom." He slide the door shut on her melancholy face before more debating could take place. He palmed the Glock in his hand, running the short distance back to where Hershel and Rick were huddled around the kid, crying and wetting his pants most likely, "What the Hell are you doing, we need to leave!?"

"That's what I keep saying!" Glenn agreed while turning back to fire his shotgun on more of the impending walkers. Will helped him, going through rounds quickly while wondering how the Hell it was even possible he was in this situation. He managed to make most of his shots, but he would run out of ammo before the end of the night if they didn't get a move on.

"Rick there isn't enough time, we're going to have to leave him." Hershel said in defeat as he swiped at his brow.

"Nononono, please don't leave me here!" He cried in a rush. The four of them had flanked in tight, and Will was able to tell that kid couldn't be a day over twenty. Paternal instincts kicked in, and suddenly Will's emotional grid was matched with Rick's. The kid kept flailing around, making more noise for the walkers as they marched in on all sides.

"Shut up!" Rick said sternly.

"Rick, we need to go, there isn't time." Hershel said again.

It was hard to tell what thoughts had been running through the man's mind. He didn't falter with his decision however, and his hands found the way around the kid's leg before he lifted it clean off the metal spike. His screaming didn't last long after that before he passed out from the pain, "Hershel help me with him to the car."

"We're taking him with us?" Glenn cried in disbelief, but there wasn't much time to debate the issue.

"Will, Glenn, get going. We're right behind you." Rick ordered.

He didn't have to tell them twice before they were running at double speed, Glenn to the Cherokee and Will back to the van. He realized he'd have to follow behind one of them, not knowing the way to their farm. Sophia was relieved when he threw his body into the driver's seat, not hesitating at jamming the key into the ignition, the engine roaring to life, "You're going home Sophia." He watched as Rick and Hershel muscled the kid into the back of the red truck and Rick had the quick thought to tie a makeshift blindfold over his eyes in case he woke halfway during the ride. He waved at Glenn and him as a signal to get going, and the last sounds of a car door closing was a sanctuary away from the walkers that had fully breached the town lines.

"But Mister Baker, it will be your home too right?" Sophia asked in the dark of the vehicle as the wheels started to roll out onto the road after the truck and car. He thought hard about the question and nothing had ever felt more complicated in his life. Sure they had put up with him for now, but that had been under terrible circumstances. Not that he wasn't used to being alone or anything, but the first feelings of being an active member of a group had been pleasant. In his mind he wanted to stay, and that's exactly what he told Sophia, "Yes darling, it will be home for me too."

* * *

_**He wears his heart**_  
_**safety pinned to his backpack**_  
_**His backpack is all that he knows**_  
_**Shot down by strangers**_  
_**whose glances can cripple**_  
_**the heart and devour the soul**_

_**The Bird And The Worm, The Used...**_

* * *

**Urgh this was tough to get through, I've never had no Daryl or Jolene before. I felt it was necessary though, and a bit of fun if we're getting down to it. I wanted everyone to know more about her father so you can all chose if you like him or not. Getting down to the nitty gritty of this story now, as well as the show currently, so I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Your reviews make me happy though, so I can't ask for much more than that! I got added to a second community for this story and am so happy about it! I've never had one story before this one even make it into one community, so two was just great!**** Big question, how do you think Daryl and her father get along?** Also, I hate this new fanfic format, have we come to a point that we need child size font to read?


	36. Lord, She's Hopeless With Me

**Thanks to ****LuckyandDino****, ****MorraHadon****, ****InTheWrongEra**** and ****NoFace the Demon**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Readergirl66****: I look forward to that deep conversation. I didn't quite get to it yet, this chapter was more of a filler which I think everyone was in desperate need of. **

**FanFicGirl10****: Yeah he's noble, I wanted him to have that kind of soldier feel about him. Hmm, I don't think I like Carol enough to put her with anyone, but we'll see where this goes yet. Hehe I can't wait to start with Daryl and Baker. Don't think he'd ever had to make a good impression on a father before so that should be fun for me to explore. They definitely have the Sophia thing in common though, and I have a conversation for them planned in the future :)**

**Korvescence****: Yeah, it was tough going in memory but I did my best. I think Baker is going to be a favorite now that you have an idea where I'm coming from for him (finally!)**

**SilverAdvenger12****: I missed them too, but they are back in full force this time around. Everyone seems anxious for Daryl and him to talk, and it will be something I work into slowly to make it more fun. Indeed, they could share beers and talk about Jolene the whole time! Hehe glad you liked the song, I hadn't listened to the Used in a while but it felt appropriate for the chapter tone. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: No worries, Daryl and Jolene are back again after that heavy last chapter. This one's kind of a filler before I dive back into serious topics (I almost never stray from the path, so this is a rare find) I have no words about Sunday's episode :(**

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha suck it Carol! I'm glad I hooked everyone on William so far. I want him to be that old fashion gentleman who hasn't yet been entirely defined by the way things are going. Thank God you'll be able to see the finale. Hand to God, I'm more excited for that than Easter dinner. Daryl and William are going to have a relationship soon, I just haven't got them to talking yet, but I can't wait to get started on it!**

**MorraHadon****: Well welcome and thank you! Jolene and Daryl are back, and I am glad William is turning out to be a reader pleaser. I'm glad you picked up on his similar habits to Jolene always helping people. She had to get that somewhere, at least now we have an idea. So far, your prediction about how Daryl and William will react to each other is pretty spot on with what I have planned for them. They have no reason for animosity, so it only makes sense they'll be tense and awkward for the first bit. Glad you haven't forgotten Jolene's first group being attacked yet, I still have plans about that for later so keep an eye out because I have the sequel coming up after this one too!**

**Disclaimer: Back to owning just two people at the moment (Jolene and William) That is all.**

* * *

By now all eyes were on her and Jolene felt the sweat of shame collect over her as she pulled away from her father. She didn't leave him though, he put his hands on both sides of her face as if to measure how real she was before his sight and she made a small giggle in her throat that sounded more like a gurgle. She knew what was coming. "Where did all of your hair go?"

"This is Apocalypse safe." She stepped back and ran a hand through her hair, just a shade darker than his own, "Still keeping up with shaving?" She had to admire that. There wasn't a time in her childhood that she could recall her father with a root of facial hair and the limited resources of the end of the world hadn't stopped his habit of shaving once a week.

He ran a hand over his smooth chin, "Appearances I guess." He shrugged sheepishly. Once the silence took over, she got a good look at him as a whole and suddenly she was frowning at the vacuous look in his eyes, "Where's mom?"

If possible, his eyes moved further away from hers and he began to walk around her. She stepped into the line of his path, ceasing him by putting a hand on the crook of his elbow, "Dad, where's mom?" She repeated fiercely.

Her commanding tone startled him into a frown of his own, "We'll talk later. Right now I think I should talk to Sophia's mother."

Her hand fell flaccid back to her side as her father continued away from her. She let out a cruel breath, scoffing at the manner in which he brushed her off so abruptly. He approached Carol, whose eyes were gleaming from the sun reflecting off of her tears while her daughter was back on the ground, smiling up at him. The word _stranger_ screamed in her head over and over again. She hadn't at all anticipated seeing him again, but what was worse was the method he returned. She wasn't even informed with half of the story yet and she was already with woe.

"Patricia, set the barn up for surgery. I need to operate on the young man's leg right now before he sustains any more blood loss." Hershel explained before the woman disappeared back into the house. At that time, Jolene felt her feet move again as she rejoined the majority of the group waiting around the base of the porch, "Jolene, perhaps you could help me?"

"No!"

"Now hold on."

Everyone turned their attention to the two voices that had been quick to object. Her father and Daryl. William's eyes then settled on the man who was quick to jump to his daughters rescue, regarding him critically as Daryl turned his eyes completely away from the proximity of the gaze. Jolene paid no attention to either, "He'll be knocked out so he's of no danger to me or to Hershel. I'd be glad to help."

Hershel smiled, "Alright, come into the house with me to wash up and prep." The group parted in the middle to let her and Hershel through before they disappeared through the screen door.

"Someone should have told him about her injured hip. Standing that long for a surgery could wear her out." Shane pointed out with a look of annoyance.

"What's wrong with her hip?" Rick asked, surprise coating his words.

"She dislocated her hip in that car accident with Lori."

"Car accident?" William interjected, "When was this?"

Rick shot Shane a dark look for his tact, or rather lack thereof, "Last night, my wife and your daughter thought it would be brave to come into town to find me and our group. A walker ran them off the road."

Will gained a tired look that aged him unrecognizable from the vibrant man in the town last night, "Excuse me for a moment. Is it alright if I go inside?"

Maggie answered with an inviting smile, "Sure." She even went as far to push the screen door open for him, before it clacked shut on its springs.

"Rick?" Carol asked once they were sure he was gone, "Are we letting him stay?"

Rick looked down at the gravel driveway and then up at the waiting faces, "I wanted to ask everyone's opinion on that first."

"Can't let him leave." Shane stated to everyone's bewilderment, "He saved Sophia and he's Jolene's father. If he goes, she'll leave with him and we can't have that."

Rick studied his friend with interest, "Didn't figure you two were friends."

Shane put his hands on his well-balanced hips and shrugged, "Can't let someone with a medical background leave, we'd be fools to let that happen. Besides, he's resourceful to have lasted that long alone and having another gun around might not be a bad thing." He shot a look at Lori who rolled her eyes before turning into her husband.

"I want him here." Carol voiced.

Rick nodded in understanding before waiting for everyone else to speak, "Any complaints, I wanna hear them now."

"Jolene's done a lot for the group. Not gonna let her father walk out there and lose her too. I'm good." T-Dog said while lifting his arms as if he'd just made it plain and simple.

"I agree. He proved his worth to us last night so why are we even discussing this?" Glenn said in a flat tone.

The screen door fired open and Hershel re-emerged with Jolene, both of whom looked like they just received a scrubbing from a carwash. William followed out behind his daughter, looking concerned that she was about to help the kid who just short hours ago been firing on her own group. It was her way, giving help to those who couldn't help themselves, presenting options for them to make smarter choices. He remembered her carrying her work home with her; patients she treated always on her mind after the hours of her shift had ended. He wasn't sure whether he should be proud of her resilience or be fearful of it. What he found even more unfortunate was how he handled grief. He didn't want to become one of those people numb to it because it happened so often, but the emotions had started to settle in the dust and he couldn't seem to kick start them again.

"Dad I'll be fine. We'll talk later, like you said." She grabbed his hand and patted it with a gentle and warm touch before doubling back to Hershel.

"Can someone give us a hand on getting him down to the barn please?" Hershel asked.

Rick and T-Dog spoke up. Shane didn't seem like he wanted anywhere near the new death threat, or that's how he was viewing the young man anyways. Jolene and Hershel beat feet down after them leaving the rest of the group to break up and do not much of anything. The question about what would happen next was still out on the table, and would have to wait for Hershel and Jolene to be done with surgery in order for Rick to have everyone's opinion. At best, it seemed that they were staying put on the farm which was more than Daryl could have predicted. Now with Sophia found, he didn't really have much else to do which left him with an unreachable itch. He'd had full plans on continuing his search even though Carol had given up…guess he didn't have that problem anymore. He watched carefully at Carol who was taking to William again. The kid seemed attached to him anyways, at least more than his own daughter at the moment. Daryl felt awkward about the whole situation though and he found himself getting away from the area quickly, only with no real purpose.

"Where ya going so fast?" A chipper voice called behind him just before he got passed the first layer of trees in the yard. Maggie was smiling while shielding her eyes from the sun. She had her hair parted behind one of her ears causing the sun to glow off her face with her pleasant smile. Why the Hell she was talking to him, he had no idea.

"Why don't you go check on that boyfriend of yours and leave me the Hell alone." He grunted before continuing on his way. He suppressed a huff when she caught up on his left side, still smilin' at him with a little too much cheer if he was gettin' blunt 'bout it.

"Nah, Glenn's a little weird right now. Figured I'd take a walk, give him some space."

"Go in that direction then." He pointed away from where he was headin', hopin' she'd take the hint. With the way she snorted, he figured she already knew he was annoyed, but actually had sumthin' she wanted to say…to him. What the fuck? "Get goin'."

"It's my farm, I can walk where I like." She teased before growing serious, "I wanted to talk to you actually, if you find it so hard to believe."

"I do." He cut in.

"You're more stubborn than a mule, did you know that?" She fired back sarcastically. Her face grew serious again and he figured he'd better listen to get her to leave quicker, "So, Jolene finding her father…that's good."

Ah Hell, the exact thing he didn't wanna talk 'bout, she had to bring up. Of course, she knew what she was doing all along, didn't she? "Wouldn't care either way. Those are some pretty good odds for her though." He said, playin' it safe.

"You seem a little stand offish from him though, did something happen last night when you helped Jolene?" So that's what this was; an interrogation. Not that he blamed her or nothin'. Her and Cherry were close so he suspected it was a natural reaction, one he had hoped to avoid with everyone else and had been successful at until Maggie came nosin' around.

"Ain't nothin' like that. Don't see why I gotta talk to her father neither."

"Why, what's the problem? It's not like you slept with her." Daryl winced and then wanted to smack himself for doing so 'cause he'd just given away everythin' with that not so subtle reaction. Maggie's eyes dilated into saucers, squinting and then widening again—OMG!—while he scowled at the ground, "You did, didn't you and she didn't even tell me!"

He suddenly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her around back behind the house. She was being so damn loud and he didn't want no one to overhear let alone find out the truth that he'd wanted to keep for himself, "You best shut yer mouth. Folks 'round here don't need an announcement like that."

"Relax, I'm not gonna say anything." She brushed his hand away with a mixture of a frown and a grin, "And you're just worried because you don't want people to know because you don't have things sorted out between you two, do you?" He hated how right she was. Daryl had not a clue where this thing with Cherry was going. Friends yep, but what more than that? He found himself thinkin' 'bout her a little more than he was comfortable with and that damn night was turnin' into a nightmare every time he tried to get some shuteye. Shit, was this what it felt like to go crazy?

"Hell I know what we are. I don't want any more from her than she wants from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maggie crossed her arms in inquiry.

"It means we fucked one time and it ain't gonna happen again. That plain enough for ya or do I gotta paint you a goddamn picture?!" He snarled but Maggie never flinched back once. Her eyes were full of collected curiosity.

"I think you're wrong." She remarked before walking around him and back in the opposite direction.

Daryl was left with his mouth agape before spinning on his heel. Damn, he was so sick of himself right now, "What the Hell's that mean?"

Maggie paused but didn't turn to face him, "If I have to tell you than it depreciates the value." And like that she was gone, leavin' him to grumble silent obscenities while he kept watchin' that damn barn.

He was wrong, yeah sure, wrong about what? The fact that he'd only slept with Cherry that one time with no possible chance of it happenin' again, or that they were only friends. Shit, he'd only just found out now that her last name was Baker. Of course, so had everyone else, but that wasn't the point. Why the Hell was this botherin' him so much in the first place? Never had he ever been through this type of emotional spiral and he fuckin' hated it. She'd gone and kissed him again in his tent, that had been a good sign, but what with everythin' goin on she probably didn't want the headache of him neither. He should be grateful anyways, she was stayin' put now and he couldn't ask much more than that. He hadn't realized he'd been pacin' 'round for so long 'til he came back to the front of the house where Carol was with her daughter…and Jolene's father.

"Daryl." Carol called pleasantly, "Do you know if Hershel and Jolene are done yet? Rick wants to put together a meeting about the boy."

He narrowed his eyes on her while ignorin' the burnin' stare he was gettin' from the person he'd been tryin' to avoid, "What makes you think I'd know that?"

"I…I just assumed that's where you were." She stumbled on her words while giving him a look. He wasn't mad at her, just the situation, but sometimes his anger won out…actually almost all the time it did, "Never mind, here they come." She looked passed his shoulder down the hill where Hershel and Jolene were climbing back up, both looking exhausted. Her hobbling had grown more noticeable, but the old man had loaned her his arm and she was still smiling as they chatted. Their voices carried up to the house until they took note of the people outside.

"Rick's waiting?" Hershel concluded.

"Inside. You should check on Beth first though." Carol suggested as she brushed back Sophia's hair from her face. The girl still wasn't too talkative, or maybe she just liked the silent attention from her mother after having been missing for over a fortnight.

"I'll leave you in the hands of these people then." Hershel told Jolene before she gave him his arm back. Daryl was tempted to help her stand but made no indication or movement to prove otherwise so she ended up leaning against the porch railing while Hershel disappeared inside. Smiles were exchanged but it was just a formality to keep the tension at bay.

"How'd it go?" Carol asked. Her heart was in the right place, though it was clear she wasn't really interested in the well-being of the stranger. No more than anyone else was in any case.

"We repaired what we could of the calf muscle. There's a good chance he'll walk with a limp from now on, but he was lucky." She gazed around, looking tight for a fight that wasn't coming, "Daryl can I talk to you for a minute?"

He shot her a bemused look in which she returned it with a pleading one, "Guess so." He shrugged and didn't start walkin' at least until she caught up. He knew that they were being watched and did his best not to care, just like he always did. With that cryptic glance diggin' into his back he felt the need to keep on his toes, "Where we walkin' to?"

"Doesn't matter. Away from the house." She said while sneaking a glance over her shoulder, "You probably figured out I actually don't have anything to ask you."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I don't wanna talk though." She was looking at him with surprise so he quickly added, "You avoidin' someone?"

She scoffed, "Was I that obvious?" They'd made it back out to the field, where one single tree erected from the ground and soared high with its nimble branches. They kept safe under its shade, her leaning her back against the bark as if it were a feathered pillow, "I'm not ready for that talk…and I don't want to be."

"Your mum?"

She nodded without breaking her focus on the crepe sole sneakers that she'd changed into before surgery borrowed from Patricia, "I already know it's bad news. Don't see why I need the details." She mumbled and he realized he was seeing her vulnerable again, only more openly this time.

"Never known you to run from a few tears. Never seen you cry a lot at all in fact."

"I'm not cold." She snapped on the defense, "And I do cry…just not for everyone to see."

That bothered him in ways it shouldn't have. He hated that she felt the need to hide her emotions yet he was guilty of doing the same thing. Damn, did he know how to pick 'em, except she wasn't really his to claim at all and that was a real drag. "So you broke down once. Everyone has at some point." He bet it had sumthin' to do with that fiancé and had to remind himself not to let it get under his skin. Yeah, that was workin' real good; his hands were clenched tight at his sides so he quickly brought his thumb up to his mouth before she could notice. He bit around the nail bed, the feelin' of being distracted good enough to keep him in check.

"I cry over silly things though."

"Like what?" He pulled his hand back so he could talk properly.

"I'd rather not say it's embarrassing." And judging by the red on her face, she really was ashamed of herself.

Lucky for him, he had no sense of boundaries when it came to gettin' answers he wanted and he didn't feel bad 'bout pressurin' her just a lil' bit, "I won't laugh or nothin'."

"No..? I guess you won't. I might laugh at myself though." She pulled gently at her hair; the pixie cut was something he was used to now. He'd even go as far as to say it looked beautiful in an end of the world kind of way, "Umm, it's not that big of a deal or anything, but I might have cried alone in your tent when you were injured in the house." Discreetly leaving out the part that she'd found her own hair as one of his belongings.

Daryl pulled a face while she recoiled back. If it was possible, she would have let the tree consume her into its trunk after having dropped a bomb like that. What the Hell was she thinking, telling him that? It wasn't like there was going to be a reasonable explanation, not a rational one anyways. She hadn't expected him to react all that well either and his perplexed face pretty much summed up what he was thinking. She actually cared about his opinion too, which sucked all the more at a time like this, "Can we just pretend I didn't say that?" Already humiliated enough, she backed away from the tree, intending to go back to the house to avoid the loud silence. He stopped her by pulling back on her arm. She ended up stumbling back first into his chest, her hip surging in pain.

"Sorry." He mumbled before releasing her.

"It's fine." There wasn't much to do but pick herself up and dust herself off, "I'm sorry too, ah, for putting you on the spot like that."

She thought her words had inconvenienced him when in reality he was still tryin' to wrap his head 'round the idea of her wastin' tears on him. That had been at a bad time too, he'd said things and treated her terribly yet she went and cried for his sorry ass, "Didn't put me on the spot. Just wasn't expectin' that to be yer answer."

He shrugged like it was no big deal, "And what did you think I'd say?"

"Don't know. Sumthin' other than that."

Something like James she figured, but she didn't let on about that, "Sorry, I guess you don't get to pick who you care about." Her stare was unwavering, cool, strong.

He frowned, "Hell, you must be blind or sumthin'."

She hummed, "Yeah I guess I must be right?"

"Alright no need to make fun."

"No really." She continued, "Why would I care about someone who helps the group day and night? Who went out searching for a little girl—getting injured in the process—who wasn't even his to find, and has saved my ass more than I can count? Thanks though for telling me otherwise. Dodged a bullet there." She shot him an _are you serious_ look.

He glowered at her, "Ya done?"

"I don't know, did you get my point or am I going to have to go deeper?" Her tone was no longer playful and he figured if he disputed her again, she might lunge.

"Jesus, yer a real gem."

"More like a rock being dropped in the middle of a pond." She countered, "Oy Vey!"

After that little spat, he wanted to hide from her. Dealing with her confession so openly made him just the tiny bit squeamish. Alright, really fuckin' nervous. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, straightenin' his crossbow even though there wasn't a thing wrong with it. Hell, he could see his response was frustratin' for her, but he'd been so adamant on getting' his answer, he hadn't stopped to think, which wasn't really a surprise at all.

She stood closer, resting her tiny hand over his. Looking at them side by side, it was strange and a bit funny how much bigger than her he was. Men really were the dominant sex; built with muscle and strength well beyond a woman's. His arms were twice the density as where his legs, and though she was tall, he could still rest his chin on her head without difficulty. He could over power her in almost every way, so why was it that she was making the first move again? God almighty be damned, she was wastin' her time with him wasn't she? She was just takin' too long to figure that out.

He was startled back into the moment when she leaned up to kiss him again. He pulled back, successfully destroying the moment, "Will I ever be able to do that without you moving away first?" She asked, though no sounds of annoyance or disappointment in her voice, just patience. SHe was waiting...always she waited.

"Told you, I ain't no good at this." He grumbled, blue eyes meeting brown.

"And I told you, you were fine." He never thought he'd be there again after the first time, but she went back in with him prepared. Her lips were the same as he remembered, Hell dreamed about night after night. The bottom one just slightly fuller than the top and rose pink just because they were made that way by nature. It seemed like the sun in the sky stopped moving as they landed back under the shade of the tree. His back touched the rough bark while she knotted her fingers but good into his hair. She smelled like lemon and surgical gauze, likely because of helping Hershel. These smells were hers, lulling him into the moment, coating him and suffocating him into a trance. She penetrated his mouth with her tongue, soft like sponge cake and indulgent. Little puffs of air tickled his face as she breathed heavy into him, coloring him with complacent satisfaction until he was—dare he say—giddy. He accepted the fact that she went slow in his favor, never over stepping her boundaries. Dammit, if they had the time he would have taken her somewhere private. He'd only thought way too often of wanting to be inside her again. Somewhere familiar, somewhere safe where this world couldn't touch them. His heart had been without fear, showing what he deemed was full courage to actually be fully naked around her. The darkness of night had been his silent protector of course and she'd already seen the worst of him. He supposed he would never be at ease entirely with the way he was not adequate for her. There was an invisible standard that started at blur and was never ending in his mind.

She pulled back, only for lack of oxygen though and she didn't make a move to leave the sheltered embrace he had her wrapped in. The tip of her nose was frigid as she nuzzled it against his neck, back and forth in strokes. A frustrated groan escaped him when she thought it'd be fun to tease his skin with her tongue the sly devil, "Better stop. Don't wanna stop sumthin' we can't finish."

She made a sound against his throat, her teeth plucking at the skin for good measure before she let it go, "I guess we better go back. Rick will want to start soon and I don't want to be one of those people who need a messenger every time the group decides to discuss something." She pushed off him, his body unyielding to her attempt at strength.

It was early afternoon, his favorite time of day as he watched her stretch her arms up over her head to the sky before coming back down. She ruffled her hair before smiling at him. One of those smiles that made explosions of heat go off in his chest, making him feel all fuzzy and shit, "So, what do you think we can expect?"

He pushed off the tree, not realizin' how much he'd been relyin' on it until he started walkin' back with her. He felt like a featherweight, all light on his feet. Not the kind of dizzy you get when you've just been hit with a wicked case of vomiting neither, "Rick's recount of things will make it clear. I'm guessin' we'll just send him on his way. Doesn't really matter much to me whether the kid goes or if he ends up as a toe tagged stiff."

She had that same bounce in her step as him, tossing him a side glance now and again, "I don't know what to think either. Guess I have other priorities." He followed her gaze to the porch were her father was still sitting with Carol and T-Dog.

He didn't have much in terms of words of comfort, "Everythin' will work out. It's the way it is."

"Yeah…I'll get by, I always do." Fighting back a grin she added, "I intend to finish you later though."

He stopped so fast, he considered it a miracle he didn't end up on his ass. She didn't look back, leavin' him in the dark 'bout whether she was jokin' or wanted to fulfill that promise. Hell she always kept her word and this time he would be the one to soak up in her selflessness. All he had to do was get through a group talk and avoid her father…should be easy enough.

* * *

_**And if I need you to be secure**_  
_**It's cause I'm not **_  
_**You're ladylike**_  
_**I need you to be secure if I'm not **_  
_**You're ladylike and more**_

**_Ladylike, Big Wreck..._**

* * *

**Filler alert! That was all for you guys being patient with me last chapter after having no Daryl and Jolene. Also, I needed happy time after Sunday's episode. I won't say what happened in case there are people out there who haven't seen it, but feel free to leave tears in your reviews (already shed mine on my keyboard) Not long to go in this story now. I can't wait for the sequel because I'm going into the winter months first. Don't know how long I'll make you all wait before I upload it after this one is done. Next chapter gets back into the swing of things with Jolene talking to her father. We'll find out just what's going on with him and what his story has been since before Sophia. Anyways, if I don't update before Sunday have a great Easter and a great season three finale (everyone watch talking dead after, or you'll miss out on Norman.)**


	37. I Was Tired And Cold From The Window

**Thanks to ****girllyingbythesea901****, ****Dontdrinkmyjuice****, ****kc4612****, ****stefaniewilliams32****, ****mercemac****, ****FedoraLover23****, ****bubble-star****, ****Comidia Del Arte**** and ****Ariella81**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Darlene! Haha, you've just become my favorite person! Never had a couple name for one of my stories before, it really saves time on typing answers about them! Talk with Daddio has arrived and there are some tears all around. Haha, I can't wait to explore William and Daryl in situations together, my oh my do I have things planned for my sequel :)**

**FanFicGirl10****: Gut feelings tend to be right unfortunately. Haha I figured you where hinting at William and Carol so she'd back off! I'm planning on another hook up for Darlene before this story ends so look sharp! Man, everyone's waiting for Will and Daryl to talk (me too!) so I'd better get moving ;)**

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe I feel like I should name a teddy bear Merle too because I feel so damn bad! Walking Dead certainly ate up my holidays, and I have no problem with that. My New Years was spent in marathon mode with a flu, best day ever! Well er, half of our wish came true in the finale…and that's all I can say about it.**

**BrodyMichael: Thanks for the two reviews, they were both very insightful! I definitely have layers to peel back on William, but up front he is the stand-up savior that I wanted him to be and I'm glad people are taking to him. I'm getting antsy to type out him and Daryl talking, that relationship will be fun to unfold and I like how you worded it best. See, I got Shane to make you smile, something that was probably never thought possible! I like hearing my readers are smiling, so I'll try to get cheeky again real soon! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: They have now become one super being call 'Darlene'! Hehe glad you are smiling, I hope I don't bring tears soon, but that might happen. **

**Korvescence****: I'm totally on top of getting more Darlene moments to happen, so never fear! The awkwardness had only begun for poor Daryl with her father, but I can promise on Jolene's promise of stuff happening.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Bakers, that is all.**

* * *

Everyone packed into Hershel's dining room nice and cozy. The chairs had been filled at the table with others surrounding it in a not so splendorous fashion. They'd been invaded by an outsider, corroding what little order they had strived so hard to build united. Jolene was offered one of the chairs, sitting beside Andrea with her father leaning against the wall beside T-Dog and Shane. The tension in the room was palpable enough to suck out the flame on a match. This shouldn't have been their problem from the start had Rick done the hard choice and left the kid to his own fate. This world was about the hard choices, and Rick was still trying to be the decent man when he decided his.

Hershel was the last to join from upstairs. Beth had woken up with the return of her father but other than that, no one was sure on how she was doing mentally seeing as she had taken her own little vow of silence. Patricia had taken Carl and Sophia from the room after this conversation was deemed inappropriate for children. No one had disputed that otherwise, as it was, no adult even felt quite comfortable with the new turn of events discussing a young man's fate over tea and hot rolls, "So Rick, what are we gonna do?" Shane asked sourly. Good way to starts things off, nothing like a dose of bad attitude.

Rick squinted at his best friend before addressing the room, "I think it'd be best that once he's up and about, we pack up a survival kit and send him on down the road."

"How long will it be before he's able?" Lori asked Hershel.

"I'd give him a week." Hershel was wringing a dishcloth on his washed hands, something to distract himself with, "The damage to the lower leg was severe, but we repaired it as best we could so he can at least walk." Hershel shared a look her way to confirm and she nodded silently.

"A week?" Shane's tone went hand in hand with his skeptical expression, "How do we know his group ain't looking for him?"

"They left him there." William said simply, "After he fell his group drove away. I don't think they anticipated for him to survive."

Shane considered her father before his eyes redirected at Rick, just like they always did and were full of accusation, "You killed two of his group and shot another one for dead and you don't think they're looking? They know we're around the area Rick, kind of have to wonder how desperate they are."

"No one's looking!" Rick fired back in aggravation, "They'll think he's dead. Why would they have any reason to believe we took him with us?"

"So why did you?" Shane's stare held blame.

"It was a snap decision." Glenn defended, "We couldn't just leave him there to be torn apart by walkers."

Shane let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head, "So we're just taking in any injured person that shoots on one of our own now, is that it?"

"He's just a kid, I couldn't leave him there like that!" Rick argued heatedly, "We'll fix him up and send him on his way."

"For a whole week?" Andrea asked, her face looking as unsure as Shane's and a lot of other peoples.

"We should still post a guard; make sure no one comes looking." T-Dog suggested.

"We'll take care of it." Rick looked to Shane, the helpless friend still clinging to the hopes that what was once there hadn't faded.

Shane snorted, "Keep telling yourself that Rick." He started to mumbled comments while thundering out of the room in his boots with Hershel following, laying into him with a lecture. Apparently the barn fiasco where Shane had raised a ruckus hadn't been so easily forgotten on Hershel's part. The only reason he was allowing Shane to stay was for Rick and the group's sake. If he put another toe out of line he was equitable to throw Shane out though it was anyone's guess on how Shane would retaliate before Hershel got the chance. Lori was by Rick's side, his head hung a little lower while his face was marred into frustration.

"So William, you're cool staying here?" T-Dog asked with a grin. The gears shifted and everyone was looking at him as he came to full attention.

"If there's room for one more." He stated politely. Jolene had never known her father to be a man of confrontation or a strategist and she wondered how all along he had made it this way, "I can see there's things in your group that haven't been sorted out. I don't want to add to that."

"Daryl has an extra tent." Carol volunteered, "I'm sure he can spare it?" The way she looked at him made it seem like he had no choice, that it was expected of him. Jolene felt guilty because it was her father who put him at an inconvenience, and no doubt the spare tent had been Merle's. His skin looked like it was crawling as he leaned against the jamb, hesitant to meet Carol's and William's faces. He nodded, his eyes cast down to the carpet while his grip slackened on the strap of his crossbow.

"How'd you get down here anyways? Jolene told us you were from Canada, not exactly around the corner." Andrea pointed out though not rudely just utter curiosity.

"I was in Savannah, waiting for Jolene for her wedding."

Jolene saw stars after having thought the sky had fallen into the room. The news brought chatter of the enlightened kind. She hadn't spoken much on that matter and when asked she'd told the person who questioned that she hadn't been all that close to a dream wedding. That wasn't a lie; Savannah, Georgia hadn't been where she had set her first sights, but her and James had decided it because it was closer, warm climate and overall fit their low budget. She was going to wear a simple dress and everything with a pathetic bouquet of flowers. The guest list had been next to nil, though news that her parents had shown up was a surprise to her as well, "How did you know?"

"James called. He wanted it to be a surprise." Mission accomplished with a side order of embarrassment. It must have sounded ridiculous to everyone else that she hadn't known her own parents were coming to her wedding. Not that it was their business thank you very much, "Where is James?"

She rested her head in her palm while shaking her head, "Not right now."

"Maybe we should let you two talk alone." Dale suggested. Not alone. Alone meant facing the reality of what had happened and until now she had been content to go on blissfully unaware of the life she'd left behind, "Come on son." She didn't look up, but she knew who Dale was talking too. Daryl was hesitant to leave her side more than half the time recently and the news of having heard how close she'd come to marriage must have been a shock to his system. Like an unpleasant douse of hot water after coming in from a cold winter day.

Jolene was feeling a little sick herself. Something she was longing to prolong had inevitably shown up just like she knew it would. A discussion with her father felt like a court hearing and she had to take an oath before it all got started. Daryl had looked worried for her which wasn't helping (well worried and hopeful which was her fault for teasing him outside). He was supposed to be the rock when things got down to the nitty gritty, or at least, he always had been. Of course, it wasn't really his duty to be there for her every time something went wrong—which was frequent—no matter how much she wished it. Not to burden him of course, she could be there for him as much as he was there for her and she justified that to herself by condemning it to benevolence.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she realized everyone had evacuated the room except for her and her father, "Want to have that talk now?"

No, "Of course." He was quick to fill in an empty chair at the empty table, sliding it out on the other side away from its brothers to keep his distance. Not that it changed anything, he'd had his hand on her shoulder and it had felt cold and hollow like an icicle, "Should I start? I'd ask if you want the good news or the bad first, but honestly I only have one brand to give you and it isn't ideal."

"Nothing is any more Jo." He reminded. She'd had that stupid nickname since a kid and still felt her heart ache with love every time she heard it.

"Guess you're right." She knocked her hand against the table, cocking her head to the side, "Dad, I was separated from James months ago. We were attacked only a few weeks into the outbreak. It was just me, James and three other people leaving Savannah for Atlanta because the news broadcasts had spoken about survival shelters and the CDC was there…anyways, that doesn't matter. I got his ring back though, and a letter written by him directly."

Her father looked bemused, "How did that happen?"

The barn was a long story and she didn't know if it would be a wise decision to go into the details of Hershel's belief of the sick people before Shane had decided to go AWOL. Everything was different now, the tension and walking on egg shells around Hershel and his family had stopped now that walkers were viewed as enemy number one by all and it was about damn time too. "One of my old group members showed up dead. He had James's things with him. I know he's alive out there somewhere, even if it sounds crazy."

He regarded her with careful intrigue. Sometimes she thought her fathers knowledge of the flow of life was perpetual. He had an answer for everything, usually within logic and reason even if it wasn't always what she wanted to hear, "You're handling this well; better than I would have expected."

"And you think there's a reason for that." Maybe she should have lamented more for James, but he'd even said in his letter that she needed to continue to survive, and putting him out of her mind was the only way to achieve that. '_Of course, certain things are making it easier',_ a little knowing voice told her in her head and she did her best to push it back.

"I do." He agreed with immaculate confidence, "I've noticed you have people who are close to you here and I'm sure they have kept you strong."

Oh Hell, she knew what he was doing. He had his suspicions, but he was waiting for her to confirm them; as if she needed to. She was a grown woman with laxity and had free reign to make her own decisions, "They have. We work well as a group."

The corner of his mouth lifted into half a smile, knowing full well she had been prudent to sidestep what he'd been hinting at, "You're not going to tell me?"

She shook her head, not helping as a laugh escaped her, "His name is Daryl and he's my friend. Anything else, you'll either have to pick up along the way or ask him yourself."

"I would ask him." Her father admitted, straightening himself in his chair, "He's avoided me so far. I have to think he doesn't want to talk about it either."

Daryl was modest when it came to who he interacted with so she didn't find that too hard to believe. No doubt her father probably put him in an uncomfortable situation he'd never faced, "Alright well, enough about that. Dad, we have to talk about mom."

His face grew vacant, but she wasn't going to drop this. She would continue to pepper him with questions with a brazen tongue, "If I could spare you the pain, I would."

"What's that mean?" Her voice was small, the bleakness unknown to her.

He cleared his throat once, twice and again for good measure. What he had to say he'd have to get through with great difficulty it seemed. He was a man with a parched tongue, crossing the desert sand to his daughter in the wake of devastation, "I've been traveling alone for a long time." The words were muttered so silently, she thought he had whispered them in her ear, "I lost your mother outside of the hotel. I didn't understand what was happening at first and I even tried to save her. I took her away from that place, but I still don't know why. Running wasn't going to solve the problem; all I had to go on was the national broadcasts and my good intentions of keeping her alive. It was too late, heck, I could see it in her face that she'd come to accept it even when I hadn't. The wound, it looked like a bad infection spreading over her body and I remember the smell was like the morgue of the first hospital you worked at. She protested for so long about the pain she was in, but I didn't listen. I wasn't there to listen. I did my best to put it out of my mind. It was the longest three days of my life and I despised every moment of it."

She reached her hand across the table, fitting her short fingers around his wrist as she walked around the piece of furniture that separated them, never severing her grasp on his arm. She sat down in the chair beside him, suddenly with this sick urge to vomit, "Dad, stop. Stop doing this to yourself!" Her words fought him, going in one ear and out the other again in a swift manner.

"When it was finally over…I was happy. It had nothing to do with her being free of pain, I was glad because I wouldn't have to deal with it any more. What does that make me?" He was shivering all over, like he'd come down with a sudden case of pneumonia and his eyes were brimming red. No tears fell though, not one drop of water squeezed free from those heather eyes, "She changed some time in the night. We were alone in our rental car and I was staring ahead wondering how much longer before the next day and my Hell would continue. I don't know whether it was a blessing or my worst nightmare come to pass before me. I'd realized she'd stopped breathing four hours before, and her sudden intake of breath told me I wasn't alone…but I was. That wasn't my Helen." Her father never referred to her mother by name when talking with her. She wondered if he had forgotten who he was speaking this to as he was wholly absent of person, "I didn't have a weapon when it attacked me. I stumbled out of the car and it tried to follow when I finally reacted. It was crawling and stumbling you see, like a fish out of water or... something not alive. I looked down at it as it lay on the pavement and its eyes looked at me, canary yellow not almond brown. When it pushed itself up slowly, I realized I didn't want it to get back up, to look at me like that ever again. When it sat up I lunged for the open car door, slamming that things head between it over and over again until I was just mashing into blood and bone. It wasn't until I stopped to breathe…to look at what I had done that I knew I had murdered my wife."

"No dad." She took his face between her hands, forcing his gaze on her. They looked passed her or through her, "That wasn't mom. She wouldn't have wanted to live as one of those things." Jolene felt her own tears escape her and it was killing her that her father was so numb. There wasn't anything she could think of to take his blame away. His hands brushed hers away and he turned in to face the table, resting his elbows down on the polished surface before he rested his forehead down on his open palms. The old grandfather clock in Hershel's foyer was giving her a screaming headache, maybe because no noise was coming from her father other than collected breaths. Her tears continued to stream and she could no longer stand to be in that dismal room. She escaped the house in a stealth and quick run, burning through the pain that was suffocating her inside out. She headed to the only place she wanted to be, that little corner of peace in the dead world.

* * *

Daryl had taken to posting guard with T-Dog before supper. Really he just needed the excuse to be useful, and to be away from whatever Cherry and her father were goin' through. Goddamn, felt like a fuckin' bomb had gone off in Hershel's tiny dinin' room, blowin' apart the legs of that perfect ornate table. Once again Shane and Rick were at odds (big surprise) while the rest of the group was gratified to let them, and time take care of the problem. Daryl didn't give a shit when the injured kid left, so long as it happened—sooner was better than later though. He also wanted to forget 'bout what was said in there though the words _'wedding'_ and _'surprise'_ kept buzzin' 'round in his head like big flashy billboards on the interstate. Forget about it. He was insecure as Hell and patrollin' wasn't doin' him any favors. If anythin', he was allowed more time with his thoughts because not much was doing at the moment. He was thankful when Rick came to relieve him.

"Go eat you two. I can handle this." He assured with sumthin' of a sour look. Guess he was havin' a shit day too and Daryl wasn't 'bout to get involved in whatever that was.

"You sure?" T-Dog asked. Rick only nodded, ushering for them to get going and Daryl was already halfway back to camp without arguin'; must have been a new record he thought poignantly.

One look at the sorry camp of people and he decided against goin' over to 'em. Shane no doubt was workin' some new contrived plan over Andrea and she was buyin' into it 'cause of some conjured rivalry between her and Rick. Daryl wasn't sure if either of them was aware it existed, but from observin', Daryl could sense they were two people who weren't gonna sit down and work together 'cause of circumstance.

The rest of the women looked busy with the kids, remindin' him sharply that they were gonna have another tyke comin' in eight months; joy. No sign of the new addition anywhere though, nor his daughter. Probably a good thing 'cause he wasn't feelin' too solid at the moment to deal. Lord help him, it'd only been a day and already he was goin' stir-crazy. Nothin' to do but kick back and do a whole lot more of…nothin'.

Dale acknowledged the fact that he was back with a quick wave from the RV, one that Daryl returned half-assed—probably looked more like he was brushin' him off. What the fuck ever though, he turned his attention away, fixin' open the flap of him tent, nearly shittin' his pants that someone was already in there. Normally he woulda been prepared for sumthin' like that, but the tent felt like it had dropped cooler than the air outside and he wouldn't have had anyway of knowin' she'd be there. Well-er, she was sort of there, at least physically, but the look on her face was makin' him ill. Her eyes were red and wide, what he figured the dead girl's from the barn would have looked like before her time was up. Her knees were pulled to her chest, which happened to be dressed in a large grey sweatshirt. Damn, he'd only said she didn't cry much for kicks and giggles, she didn't need to take him that seriously. As much as he didn't want to be in the same tent as a cryin' woman, he zipped the flap shut before people started to wonder why he wasn't goin' into his tent. The last thing she needed was an audience and he could at least do that for her.

He stood awkwardly, waiting for her to say sumthin'. She looked like Hell, utterly miserable to a point he thought she would never be in. He rested his crossbow down carefully, half afraid that a sudden movement from him might make her jump like an animal caught in a trap. He crept down to the floor, kneelin' before her while wavin' a hand slowly in her face, "Cherry Darlin'..?"

Her eyes snapped to his promptly. Well at least she knew he was there, "I'm fine."

Bullshit. He didn't say that though. What she was dealin' with didn't need his aggressive attitude, "No you ain't. I ain't gonna ask 'bout it and you don't gotta tell me. Stay here if you need to…I'll give you yer space or whatever."

He barely got off his knees before she was with him, wound tight at his middle. He let out a breath of air as she tackled him, not quite anticipatin' her hold to be that tight, "I don't need space. I just need a minute." She mumbled into his neck.

He hadn't been listening all that well if he was bein' honest. Why was he stuck in this position? Huggin' made him uncomfortable enough, and with a cryin' woman thrown in he was twitchin' with all sorts of back the fuck off. He was tempted to pry her away from him, but it seemed he lacked the stone heart to do it. To her credit, she was a silent crier, never givin' off those God-awful wails accompanied by a bad case of runny nose that left snot stains. She mighta been earlier, but he could see she was almost fed up with the sobs herself now. That minute she needed turned out to be longer, and for a moment he felt like it was her holdin' him instead of the other way around.

'_Just put yer arms 'round her dummy, it ain't rocket science.'_ He wasn't sure if that was himself or Merle yellin' at him, but either way it got him thinkin'. Shit, why was this so difficult? The way he was makin' it seem, you'd think huggin' had a methodical approach. Why was she even here in the first place; couldn't there have been a better person for her to seek out…like a woman maybe? Jesus he felt like a bastard. Had sumthin' to do with her mother or indirectly her father; the pair went hand in hand. Her tears were pools of scolding water on the occasion that one would dive onto the flesh of his neck where she kept her face buried. She was breathin', big sighs in and out while he stood still as a statue. This couldn't go on the way it was without him feelin' like a dolt so he went in with baby steps, bringin' his left arm around her back and restin' his hand on her hip. Easy peasy. Actually kinda made him warmed too and the cold that had been there before was chased off from the two of 'em.

'_Hey look at that, got a real hug goin'.' _His conscious laughed at him, but it was quite a leap and he was too damn proud to care. Not wantin' to ruin anythin' by bein' himself, he shut down while lettin' her have her moment.

"I'm tired." Her lashes teased his skin when her eyes shut against him. He didn't know how he knew it then, but he figured she wasn't just talkin' 'bout deprivation from sleep. Tired of all the one way bullshit livin' from day to day, and tired of sleepin' but never getting' rest. Daryl felt it too often as well, but there was some bizarre comfort to know he wasn't the only one. He never liked to voice his complaints to avoid lookin' weak and mainly 'cause it didn't make one damn bit of difference. He was safe here with her though, in that little corner of peace in the dead world.

* * *

_**And I feel like I'm breaking up**_  
_**But I wanted to stay.**_  
_**Headlights on the hillside**_  
_**Don't take me this way.**_  
_**I don't want you to hold me**_  
_**I want you to pray,**_  
_**'cause it's bigger than us.**_

_**Bigger Than Us, White Lies...**_

* * *

**A morbid chapter, I'll admit it, but it needed to be done. I feel like this was a different stride that needed to be taken in Darlene's relationship (name credit to ****Leyshla Gisel****) and it sets the pace that I have planned for my sequel (dying to get there!) Sorry if the truth of her mother made you cry, but I needed to show a different side of William that some may have suspected was lurking (there are some layers there). He was a little too optimistic for the Apocalypse don't ya think? So I had to bring him down to everyone else's level though make no mistake, he was already there, just better at hiding it. Umm, I have no words about the finale except that it was a big middle finger to the audience. I could rant on for a chapter's length about what I hated about it, but I'm not going there simply because I'm ready to move forward and the six month wait will heal my bitter wounds. Gotta say, I got a kick out of the call on Talking Dead though from Chattanooga…WTF?! See you all soon my lovelies, I will continue to write so you have some walking dead to still look forward to every week!**


	38. Steady My Breathing

**Thanks to ****disasterpieces****, ****NoirDixMois****, ****Lady Wesker****, ****chellybobelly****, ****hideher****, ****AthenaB****, ****Ninja-Bunny-Master**** and **** 26**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Oh God I'm crossing my fingers! I'm afraid of the Governor, truly and I didn't expect Andrea's death to be that…anticlimactic. Like she needed to stop talking to Milton and hurry the fuck up. Hehe I made a funny line. Totally happened by accident but I'm glad it was reminiscent. The six month wait will be long, but don't worry, I will stay faithful to updating, even if it kills me (haha a little dramatic but oh well!) **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Yeah, I liked the conflict between Jolene and her dad too. Can't be all sun shine and rainbows, this is the walking dead. I love having Daryl be clueless on what to do, and that will shine through with a convo with the old man so keep waiting for that. Haha, I think I can top that finale. Good job Glen Mazara…maybe it's good a new show runner is coming in. Twitter gets on making a page for something so fast, so it ain't no surprise. I didn't hear what he said during the call either, I had to rewind it a few times on my DVR, but he was just quoting bible verses, ones that Hershel had left so I think he was getting into a question. Fricken loved those socks, haha so cute a little girl gave them to him. **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Yeah, I had it set up for that so it wasn't too much of a surprise, it was just gut wrenching for William to re-live it. I figured Jolene needed more loss in her life (because clearly I haven't done that enough to her yet) Yeah, everyone likes the name Darlene I see :) **

**FanFicGirl10****: Yep, can't be mad at him for having hope, he at least didn't keep his wife in a barn (I'm looking at you Hershel!) Urgh yeah, I figured that would be wounding for some, poor guy! Hehe I know what you're saying though about making up, so I'll let you go on and read :)**

**MorraHadon****: No worries, I eat up long reviews! First off, so happy you like William for the same reasons I do, you've really got a great grasp on what I'm trying to get across with him. I wanted Jolene to be the one to break this time and I agree, going to Daryl I think was a huge step forward for both of them. Yes, I am truly trying to change Daryl, but only around Jolene and I agree, he doesn't want to treat her the same as everyone else or it takes away from what they've been trying to build. Yes, the winter months will be scaring but fun for me to attempt, and many of the things you are wondering about will be answered along with a great deal of other events I have planned. Damn, I miss the Ricktatorship too! Haha, I think now it's official: William Baker is a Grimes group member!**

**MysteriousMew****: Hope you did great on your exam! I plan on getting William and Daryl talking, but yeah, not too sure about how close they'll be at the start since Will has other things going on in his head. **

**Korvescence****: I like having Darlene moments, she needed that hug! Damn right William is awesome *cough* Winters * cough so of course he's great! **

**BrodyMichael: Haha yeah I kept rewinding it to hear what he said, so now it doesn't seem so creepy and he probably had a good point to make. Glad you are liking the development, I really will be working hard on William now for Jolene's sake so that comes in due time. Thanks again :)**

**AthenaB****: Welcome and thank you for devoting to my very long story. Glad I am doing these characters justice without ruining anything in the process. I will totally make it my own with the winters months too, so more twists to come. Selling Jolene to the audience is always my concern, so I am happy to know you like her. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own two people, they aren't part of the show so it's not that hard to figure out.**

* * *

Jolene and Daryl spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing. By now she was done with the tears as she took charge of her mourning process and Daryl kept to his word about not asking. He'd been mostly silent, though she had contributed more to the quiet this time as well and that's why she hadn't made a move to leave. She was too afraid at the moment to go back outside in case her father was walking around numbly, that was just too much for her to bear. Her buffer zone was only a few feet between them now even with him staying in the spare tent next to everyone else's in camp. Apparently Daryl had given it to Rick earlier while she had still been in the house. She didn't know how, but the thing had been erected by the fire already and the quick speed could only mean Daryl did it himself just so he wouldn't have the chance of running into her father either. They were both avoiding him, just for different reasons. Actually, she found Daryl's reasoning rather comical and when she'd brought it up, he'd stuffed the conversation away in a sack quickly where it couldn't resurface. Honestly, what did he think would happen?

She was straining her eyes on the page of the crappy novel Daryl had given her. Word was he'd gotten it from Andrea as reparation after having skimmed his head with a bullet. Before she had even torn into the first page, he'd warned her it was a shitty read and he had never been so right. In the span of the last few hours she had nearly finished it from cover to back out of habit and not enjoyment. Daryl was lying flat on his back, staring up at the nylon ceiling, hands behind his head while she had her legs rested across his chest, tapping them up and down every once in a while. He would observe her with a bemused expression sometimes before she'd snap at him to stop watching her. Really, when she was reading it was the only time she hated deep scrutiny of another's gaze on her.

"This book is terrible."

Daryl snorted, "Told you that already. Probably Dale's."

She looked at the cover again, "Yeah, makes sense."

"Why'd you keep readin'?" Under her legs she could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and every breath he took in and out.

She pulled her sight away from the black ink for a moment to regard him with an answer, "I can't start something and not finish it, even if it's terrible." He made a sound without muttering real words and it sounded like disbelief, "_What?_"

He shrugged and turned his head back up to gaze pointlessly at the roof, "Don't know if that's true is all."

Without reacting, she knew what he was getting at. It was difficult not to smile and she sometimes wondered if he was aware that his subtle hints were something she considered to be an honorable trait. He probably wasn't conscious that he even did them; it was just his shy personality and there was value in that. He wouldn't make a move, beg or even ask. The ball was in her court just as it had always been and here she'd thought she was being coy, "Really, care to explain?" She asked, playing ignorant.

His reaction; priceless. She wanted to bury her nose in her book to keep from laughing as his eyes blew up into saucers. Guess he didn't expect her to ask such a question, "Not really." He diverted from answering, as she might have guessed. He then huffed unexpectedly and sat up while pushing her legs off of his chest. He had a hard look of concentration on his face while he rested his arms over his bent knees. His drastic change in demeanor had her worried, "Were you gonna tell me you were here in Georgia to get married?"

The book was quickly forgotten at her side as she dog-eared her place to return to later, "I don't know…not in the way it happened to have slipped out at any rate."

"So yer only sorry you got caught." Her face fell blank, the same expression he'd worked to get rid of before was suddenly back and now he was guilty.

He was embarrassed though about his previous thoughts. She was mournin' and all he could think about was his need of her, but was too afraid to reach out and take it. She didn't need that anyhow which was worse 'cause she probably woulda felt obligated. Hell this whole thing was a disaster. He couldn't take a step forward without takin' two backwards first. He told himself dependency was for shit, a lifelong lesson. Bein' in this world made him realize he needed more than just himself though. He needed the group to survive. Cherry wasn't like that for him though, he needed her for reasons beyond that, ones that unsettled him from his impoverished foundation. He was destitute for so long that he'd given up on findin' sumthin' that made the dingy crevices of his life blossom with warmth. Sittin' here with her now, him in silence while she read, it had felt so lighthearted, like they had been friends for a lifetime and not just a couple of week's outta the dead world. The cold, dank and despair where he had belonged to wouldn't take him back, and maybe it was because he didn't want it to. He couldn't sever himself from her endearment, he wanted to be there with her, but he didn't have the words to convey the emotions.

He couldn't look at her now, not after havin' shut her down again. He made eye contact for the exit and stood up to leave. She quickly stumbled onto her two feet after seeing him move, "No you stay. It's your tent, I should leave now anyways." Leave to get far away from him no doubt, even if that meant facing her father. She wasn't ready for that yet though and he stepped in front of her path.

"No, stay." It was brought to his own attention how desperate he sounded, and how she wavered on the spot. Mistrust he had put there after castin' her out for not tellin' him sumthin' from the past that wasn't even his concern. He couldn't help himself though. Outta habit he thought it was just rage, but it was more of a surge of jealousy coursin' through his veins like a bad drug. He cursed while fleeing from the apprehensive look on her face, "If you want to. Wouldn't hurt me none if you wanted to leave, be with everyone else right now."

"Honorable intentions, but you suck at judging what I want." She told him bluntly. For a moment, he was reluctant to meet her gaze and when he did, he was met with irritation that had come out of nowhere, "The last thing I need is to be around everyone right now."

"What do you need?" The question slipped passed his lips before he could stop it. This was the problem though. He didn't know how to help someone else, let alone have 'em do the same for him in return. He was better at pushin' people away if they got to close, he excelled at it even. Cherry was stubborn to have lasted this long.

"I need for you to stop pushing me away."

Instead of taking a second to think over her words, his anger flared and it got his back up against the wall, "Don't flatter yourself darlin'. We don't got nothin' between us but one night of screwin'."

He thought maybe he might have upset her, or at least warranted himself a slap, but she instead opted for being unpredictable when she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. He winced back and she followed with her arms now laced together at the back of his neck. His chest started doin' funny things, constrictin' and burstin' into loud beats that he thought for sure she'd be able to hear. He managed to bring himself into the kiss though rather tentatively just like the first time. His mind kept wanderin' to the thought that there were lights on in the tent creatin' shadows. They were likely a little too far out for everyone to see, but he was more worried 'bout her seein' him. Not that she hadn't already, but last time the dark had added to his false confidence. His thoughts were halted as she pulled back while he instinctively brought his hands to her hips to keep her from leavin', "Is that all you think we have?"

He clammed up with panic on instinct, "Doesn't gotta have a name."

She smiled with her lips pressed to his neck, "I know."

Stirrin's happened into his lower abdomen like waves crashin' onto rocks. Everything she said affected him one way or another, but this was definitely pleasant. He didn't know what else to say without soundin' like an idiot, or ruinin' the moment by bein' an asshole again so he chose silence. She continued to leave little butterfly kisses up and down his neck while her hands pulled at the ends of his hair gently. God, he had to get her lyin' down; he was more aroused than he ought to have been and he woulda asked for her forgiveness if he wasn't so full of want. His hands didn't know what to do, or maybe that was just him as he fumbled clumsily with the hem of her heavy sweatshirt. On cue, she started to pull him with her back further into the tent where he had been laying in the center with all the blankets and sleeping bags piled into one sloppy bed. As her knees gave way to all the exhaustion and lust, he followed her down, her hands guiding him on his neck while he kept his planted on her hips.

Her lips met his at the last second and he grounded his body into hers so she could feel everything. A delicious moan escaped her between the kiss and he pulled back panting, "Jesus, make that noise again." He ordered half-heartedly while remindin' himself that she was lettin' him do this. More than he could have asked for, that was for damn sure.

"I don't know, I think you're going to have to make me." She nipped at his ear lobe, causing him to roll his hips forward again as she let out a strangled gasp. Her fingers threaded into his hair as he brushed his mouth over her throat column. His stubble scratched at her sensitive flesh setting her nerves on fire throughout her body. He quite liked the difference in size between them; her small frame trapped beneath his dominance however shy he was to give it.

Her hands traveled to the front of his shirt, going for the buttons one at a time as he tensed noticeably. To ease him, she turned her head back in and kissed his lips affectionately while coaxing him to undress her as well. She didn't have buttons to be undone this time and he hated having to break contact at the mouth so she could slide her shirt off. Though he was quickly over taken with surprise that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath; at least she'd only been in his tent after changing. Fuck, that was a possessive thing to think, but he didn't take it back. He was so unnerved by how confident she could be around him, baring herself to him while he gawked timidly. Something had changed since the last time and not on an aesthetics front. This was slow and intimate and with her half naked under him, she was entirely his to have. He didn't want to think how long this would last, and chose just to accept what it was.

He let her finish with the buttons of his shirt and she took him in with the same eyes as last time. No pity or wonder, just indifference, like there was nothing there that set him apart to a lower standard. Her nails raked up and down his front, gracing over his nipple that sent a shiver running through him. He dipped his mouth down to her collarbone, sucking and biting rigorously as she purred. The impatience of wanting inside her started to build and his fingers were tripping over themselves to get her shorts off. Her hands were at his waist at the same moment, though she had a little more conduct at unfastening his pants. They both kicked and squirmed there bottoms down to their ankles in frustrated desperation. Being with her was all he had thought about, and the moment couldn't have come sooner as he entered her with a quick thrust forward. His body went ridged from the euphoric feeling of her velvet heat wrapped around him once again and their chests brushed together as he fought with strength from almost collapsing completely onto her. Shit, her nipples were erected and grated against his chest, the sensation driving him wild as he started to move within her. She threw her head back in a wanton manner, letting out a groan while she combed up his back with her nails, leaving little crescent moons behind. He grunted into the crook of her neck while he continued to pump into her, leaving them breathless. Her hips started to buck and met his thrusts with urgency that shook her to her core. Little breaths that escaped her mouth where hitting his ear and he was growling from the sound.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows to quicken his pace and he was a little startled to find her eyes open, gazing back at him with heat…and something else. Hell he wasn't going to be able to last much longer now and she was nearing her end when she wrapped one leg up around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. He could barely comprehend his setting as he continued to surge home inside of her luscious heat. Her eyes screwed shut again and he latched his lips onto hers while she cried into his mouth from her release, and Goddamn was he thankful that he was at least coherent enough to remember there were people awake outside. With her walls closing in around him, he followed shortly after with his release buried in her core that consumed him. He let out a couple of grunts and groans of his own that were muffled from their kiss.

He fell abruptly from his lustful height, putting his weight onto hers as he sucked for air. His hair was damp from sweat, sticking to his forehead as she brushed it back with the back of her hand. He could feel the pounding of her heart hitting back to his as they lied stuck and tangled together. He always felt embarrassed about his actions after sex, closed off even and she eased him with the little pets she gave him while he collected himself on her chest. He enjoyed the sounds of her breathing with his ear pressed to her sternum. Outside the walls of the tent he could see the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and now only the stars and moon were creating light. He probably should pull away and dress, but he didn't want a repeat of last time where they slept apart. Then he remembered something; her injured hip. He'd been so insistent on having her that precised moment, he hadn't given it a thought.

"Shit." He cursed before rolling off of her. She seemed surprised by his outburst, not that he blamed her. What woman wants to hear that after what they just did? "You alright?"

She shot him a perplexed look, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Your hip." He explained.

Realization crossed her flushed face, "Oh that. It's fine really." His self-esteem was dropping fast and she was fearful that he would pull away again, "Come over here and lie with me." She patted the spot down beside her, deciding to rectify the mistake she had made last time. In her defense, being with someone else was a new experience for her all over again too, but she wanted to take the steps together. Daryl moved hesitantly, bringing a blanket with him—the same wool one from last time—as he lied down next to her, settling his arms behind his head while he kept his eyes to the top of his tent.

What was amazin' to him was how he was so easily ready to go back on everythin' Merle had him believin' in, just to be with her. Daryl had never wanted for sumthin' so bad in his life and it scared him, though he'd only admit that to himself in the dark right now, "You hungry or sumthin'?" He wanted to smack himself for such a lame question.

"No, I don't want to get up right now." She laughed merrily before stretching over him to reach for something. He lifted his head up to watch her grasp the book. She cracked it open to the spot she had left off from, resting halfway across his chest (both of them still very naked) as she read the last few pages. Her eyes skirted across the words back and forth swiftly while the dry pages turned. She snapped it shut with a triumphant smile after a prolonged silence, "All finished."

Daryl made a noise of approval, "Really had to do that huh?"

"Yep." She pulled herself back under the blanket, but surprised him as she stayed lying straight across his chest with her weight. Wasn't much to handle really while her legs fell in between his, bobbing up and down in a rhythm like always. She had her hands placed together with her chin resting on them as she watched him carefully, "I think I'm going to sleep here."

"Ain't worried 'bout what everyone else thinks?" He wondered with a frown.

"No…I don't want them to know either, but for different reasons." She admitted while tracing patterns with a finger up from his neck and as far down his front as she could reach.

Daryl knew what she was gettin' at. He liked bein' with her…but alone, he didn't want everyone else in their business. Wasn't gonna be an easy secret to keep, after all, they were livin' with a tightknit group, almost like a second family. He had it figured that they were both sneaky though, and it would be excitin' to keep it under wraps for however long they could manage, "Hate sharin'." He mumbled in agreement.

He brought his hands onto the small of her back, runnin' circles with his rough hands. The pads of his fingers dug into her flesh like meltin' butter on a hot day, but she didn't seem to mind. Her head rested flat on his shoulder while he supported her without trouble. Her hair was stickin' up all over again and he figured it was maybe 'cause it had grown just a little bit. Not too much, it would be awhile before the length even caught up to Maggie's…oh shit Maggie, "Damn, that farm girl knows." He murmured.

"About what…us?"

His heart did a funny dance. So they were an _'us' _now and he didn't know how to feel 'bout that, "Came up to me earlier, hollerin' 'bout one thing or another. Guess it sorta slipped out."

She chuckled, "Because you suck at lying. You're like Glenn."

He pinched her skin lightly beneath the blanket and she let out a small yelp, "Hell no I ain't. She said she wasn't gonna say nothin' anyways."

She hummed her response, rubbing her cheek against his skin. She musta been getting' tired, so Daryl didn't bother her with any more trivial things they could do without. He was baskin' in the ambiance of the tent, soakin' up the stiflin' heat while her small breaths chilled his skin with every intake. Her eyes were shut and it didn't take long for her breathin' to even out while he watched her. Nothin' creepy or anything, or at least he hoped not. He felt this was a part he had missed out on last time—every time actually—and it didn't seem like a bad idea to enjoy sumthin' he wasn't used to, pushin' him outta that comfort zone of loneliness. Things would settle back to reality in the mornin', dealin' with the Randall kid while Cherry had to face her father again. He also realized he'd have to do that eventually, it was only proper and all that shit. He'd never met a girl's parents in his life, never had to considerin' he hadn't been in the situation. To be honest, that was one of the benefits of meetin' her in the first place, so what the Hell kind of luck did he have that the tables had turned on him? Some damn strange circumstances right there. Nothin' had really changed though, not his stirrin's for Cherry anyways, so he supposed he'd have to suck it up eventually. He hit the switch on the flashlight, throwin' them into darkness as Dale's words came back to him again. He mighta not understood what he was getting' at then, but now it seemed clear and Daryl didn't regret a thing.

* * *

_**Young and full of running  
tell me where is that taking me?  
just a great figure eight  
or a tiny infinity?**_

_**love is really nothing**_  
_**but a dream that keeps waking me**_  
_**for all of my trying**_  
_**we still end up dying**_  
_**how can it be?**_

_**Edge of Desire, John Mayer...**_

* * *

**Because you guys were waiting for it, here it is! Not really sure if this chapter had too much relevance with the exception of fortifying a strong relationship for Darlene for the sequel. They rely on each other for a number of things, including company and friendship. You're all waiting for the L word probably, but that isn't something I rush, considering its Daryl. If this chapter wasn't completely useless, it at least had the capability of making readers blush** **and I don't consider sexy time as a filler**. **We're down to the wire now, just the Randall story line and the finale to go so stayed tuned!**


	39. Dancin' Down A Dark Hole

**Thanks to ****Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar****, ****neverfargone****, ****hiddeninthedarknessofdaylight****, ****Naruto.'.Fantasy****, ****jouetdedestin**** and ****ieatcookies**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Alright, good to hear! Damn right things will turn hectic again. I'm looking more forward to getting out of season two though when I can get to the winter months for the sequel. Not long to go now.**

**Korvescence****: Haha they are great together, and good for Daryl having a lapse in memory. Damn, reality has to come in and ruin everything though, so here we go. **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Well damn, I'm glad it wasn't a filler! Darlene really have grown from the start (I sometimes go back and look over old chapters and it's scary how far this has gone) Ne too, super excited for that sequel so I will get my butt moving! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha yeah, I can't get killed form this, I really feel like you readers need the updates with the show on hiatus! We really do hate the same people I feel, and yes, if we met in public people would have to back up, we'd tear shit down (meaning Carol and a whole bunch of other people)! Glad you aren't waiting for the L word, because I don't see it for a long time to come yet, definitely not this story but the sequel is more probable. I realize I have so much planned yet, so I'm in no real rush.**

**FanFicGirl10****: Damn straight! Hehe I love your confidence in Darlene, it does me proud that the emotions are there and that you can see them even if they haven't yet. Oh no worries, too many stories have the girl get separated with Andrea, so I'm not going to do that. I have too much drama planned for the sequel which involves Darlene being together at all times XD **

**AthenaB****: Yes, they definitely have come to find common ground! Damn, I'm getting nervous for the Randall part and I hope I can do something great with it!**

**MysteriousMew****: Haha you're welcome! Sexy time is too fun to ignore, but now we're on to the serious things again. With a sequel on the way, we know they'll be more fun times to come though ;)**

**Disclamier: I own the Bakers!**

* * *

When Jolene woke up, it was still dark outside which meant she had a perfect mental alarm. She and Daryl hadn't moved in the night and she awoke just as she had remembered falling asleep on his chest. One of his arms was lazily thrown across her back while the other was flopped at his side. She didn't bother to fight the smile as she watched him, looking young in years and conflicted while he dreamt. All manner of things could be going on inside of his head and she would have given anything to sneak a peek if it were possible. Her body moved up and down with every rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and she wondered how at all this was comfortable for him. Didn't really matter now, she was getting up to leave before everyone else woke up. Not before doing something she didn't last time though.

"Daryl." She called in a whisper. She ran her fingers through his hair causing him to stir. He groaned, flipping her off him to the side before turning the other way. She chuckled dryly to herself, expecting such an response. She crawled over him again, reaching for her shirt while he moaned.

"Dammit woman, let me be." He grumbled while she swatted her hand around, reaching for material.

"Well I didn't do this last time and it ruined everything, so I'm sorry I'm not sorry about waking you." She said as she pulled her shorts up her legs.

His one eye cracked open, watching her silhouette against the wall of the tent. Even half asleep it was still fun to watch, even if he felt like a peepin' Tom for doin' so. Damn, he couldn't believe his luck that she'd actually let him touch her skin again. He was watchin' her with both eyes now, not wantin' to waste the time 'cause it might be awhile before he could see her like this again, "Ain't got shit to do today. Everyone's gonna be walkin 'round all silent 'cause of the kid."

"Probably." She agreed as she straightened the hem of her sweatshirt at the bottom, "I'll be glad when they take him away from here." Her eyes stole a hesitant glance at the tent flap, knowing she couldn't delay seeing her father again any longer. She knelt back down carefully before Daryl, kissing him on the corner of his mouth in which he'd come to take it as her signature. He couldn't help the wince that always followed when she first did that to him, but by now it was habit and she must have took it as his _John Hancock_ too. Her warmth left him as she stood back, giving him a small smile before leaving silently. Probably wasn't gonna be able to sleep well after that he figured with a huff, but he turned on his side anyways.

Jolene's feet ghosted across the grass in her sneakers. The blades were still slick with dew and the sun had just started its climb up the horizon. She'd seen many Georgian dawns now, but this one looked particularly beautiful in a way that was indescribable to her. Her feet had stopped moving from the point between Daryl's tent and the center of camp. The skin of her legs shivered at the first air and she was thankful at least for the sweatshirt. If she didn't know better, she'd say the world was back to normal with the peace and serenity sheltering them at the farm. Snapping out of her thoughts, she continued down the rest of the way, only wanting to turn back once she saw the light of the fire in the middle of the camp where someone was already awake. Her heels dug into the ground and for a moment she forgot how to walk as she stared at her father. He'd lost the look of apathy, though wasn't anywhere close to being all back again. Her letting out a deep breath alerted him to her arrival.

"Hi dad." She whispered softly.

She took the seat across from him and was able to get a look at how ashamed he was in her presence. His hands fiddled with the zipper of his jacket as he attempted to explain himself, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I can't take it back, but I want you to know that it's all on me…my burden, and I shouldn't have put you through it the way I did."

"It needed to be said." She countered. She rose from her seat, him never looking up as she pulled the fold out chair next to him until their knees touched, "And you can't face it alone. I'm here and so is everyone else. We don't deal with our problems, we get through them; it's what we do."

She pulled his hands into hers and suddenly his eyes didn't look so tragic, "It was a part of my life that I wanted to close the door on, to be free of it. I've done my fair share of mourning, but how am I supposed to know when it is enough. When can I move on?"

She thought about her own losses and by extension, the losses of the group, "You never really know. I don't think it truly happens for any of us and in some ways we always carry them with us, the ones we've lost and the scars. Sometimes you have to cut through the pain and rejoin reality as best you can."

His head turned up at her words as he considered her with intrigue, "When did you grow up so fast?"

Her eyes tingled and she let out an unstrung laugh as her father pulled her into a hug. She was glad he initiated it because in some ways it wiped away the woebegone he had been swept with since he had found her. Things could maybe get back on track from here now that he had been given the OK as a welcomed member of the group. Jolene wondered what set her father apart from the kid in the barn besides the fact that he was her blood relative. Had he been a stranger who found Sophia, would they have let him stay?

"Where were you coming from so early in the morning?" He asked as they separated. She tried to contain her nerves at the question, coming up with a steadfast excuse, "I needed air. Sunrise is great up on the hill. Did you sleep alright?"

If he doubted her explanation, he didn't let on, though a flicker of suspicion was in his eye, "Better than I have for a while. The tent was warm, and the seclusion of this place brought some peace of mind."

"Where were you hauled up before this?"

"In a loft above a store; a different town then the one with the bar, but it's close by." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I was thinking about going back there today to pick up the rest of what I left behind if it's allowed."

"If that means more supplies for the group, I'm sure Rick won't mind. He'll probably make you go with someone though. We never do things alone." She paused before elaborating, "I'd go with you, but I doubt I'd be allowed because of my hip."

He laughed in dismissal, "I wasn't going to let you come because of that reason." He told her, making her feel like she was five years old again, "I couldn't agree with you more about going out there so Rick's wife wasn't alone, but you had to have known it would be reckless Jo."

She sighed, almost in content at the familiar feeling of being reprimanded by her father. It had felt like an eternity and then some since she'd had a slice of normalcy of her past life, "I only had enough time to stop and think that I could. I didn't take into consideration that it was the wrong choice, for me and Lori both."

"Just…be careful alright."

She half smiled, "I promise."

The morning didn't stay silent for much longer as she started breakfast just in time for when Carol and Lori both woke up. If they had taken notice of her absence since yesterday evening, they didn't question her, only offering her some _'good mornings' _and _'may we help you'_. Hershel's family was already stirring too and Shane and T-Dog were walking back to join everyone after taking patrol for the late hours. Everyone's mind was still on Randall, it was obvious because eyes kept darting over to the general area where he was recovering. One thing was certain, things had turned a lot more interesting with his arrival, but it was hard to tell what would come of it yet. Jolene was busy filling plates for everyone when Rick and Daryl were the last to join.

"Morning." Rick said aloud before pecking Lori on the cheek, "Anything planned for the day?"

There were a few odd grumbles about laundry or patrol, but no real murmurs worth mentioning. Jolene gave her father a look of encouragement to ask Rick now before people got too absorbed into the routine of the day, "Actually, I wanted to go back to the town I was staying at previously. I left behind a number of supplies that could add to the rations for the winter."

Shane and Rick shared an appreciative look while the spirits of the group seemed to heighten along with the fried eggs from the chicken coop for breakfast, "More supplies would be great. Can't let you go alone though." Shane informed, more polite than he had been in recent weeks, "Can you ballpark how long a drive it is from here?"

"Half-hour going one way. It wouldn't take long to load it all up into the van." He straightened the lapels on his jacket, pure determination dominating his features.

"Hey, I wonder if it's that same town we were in?" Andrea said, turning to look at Glenn and Jolene.

"That's pretty good odds." Rick reckoned, "Daryl, you go with him. Only need one set of strong arms to go and you've been there before."

Maggie covered her mouth as she swallowed a chuckle while Jolene had to hide her shock. For a split second Daryl had looked mortified, like he was taking his last steps towards the gallows. The noose had already been tightening and now it looked like he could barely open his mouth to breathe. The only reason he wasn't arguing it was because he didn't want to give people a need for suspicion and she knew that, but she couldn't help but send him an apologetic look anyways, "Guess I'll get ready to get movin' on." He mumbled before stalking away.

"Huh?!" Shane exclaimed, "That was easier than I thought it'd be. Just goes to show Dixon's can't always be complaining either."

Not everyone seemed to respect that opinion, but nothing was said as breakfast commenced. William shot his daughter a questioning look and she just shrugged with a quirked smile. Maggie had stopped her giggling when Jolene had tossed her a look and the woman seemed surprised that Daryl had told her the truth to begin with, "Jolene want to help me get more eggs?" Maggie asked as she rose from her seat. Apparently she had taken to having meals with them outside now, or it was just an excuse to see Glenn, either way.

"Sure." She answered curtly. She got on her feet, her legs moving quickly to create some space from the group who she didn't at all feel like being around at the moment.

Maggie at least waited until they were a fair distance before bombarding her for answers, "So it's true isn't it?!"

"Like you didn't already know." Jolene huffed though not really meaning anything by it, "You're not going to say anything?"

Maggie scrunched her face and shook her head, "Not likely. It's your business, I'm just glad I know, besides its fun to tease Daryl about it."

"Fun, as in poking a cornered animal with a stick?" Jolene laughed, thinking it was the best way to describe Daryl in the situation, "I didn't want that to happen though. Talk about uncomfortable for him…and my dad because he doesn't know."

"I think he has some idea." Maggie countered, "Dad's always do. Heck, my father knew about me and Glenn within a few days of him being here."

They stopped in front of the chicken coop, splitting apart to pick out eggs that Jolene wasn't even hungry for anymore, "Strange thing is I don't know what to feel. I don't know what my dad is thinking right now and I'm not sure I even want to."

"He should be happy." Maggie's tone changed to downright serious as she looked her dead in the eyes, "Everyone needs someone else to cope with this. Daryl treats you right and he'll look after you, ain't much more a dad needs to worry for anymore."

The words brought her some relief, but not enough for her to entirely stop worrying for Daryl. He knew little of relationships that man and her father's soft questioning voice could be unnerving should he strike up the wrong topic. There wasn't much she could do at this point which was a bummer. Feelings of helplessness and her clashed at the best of times. There wasn't room for it in her work and she wasn't about to give it a little breathing room now. Her hand continued to pluck eggs into the basket as she stared off to the driveway where her sight could only make out figures, not faces, "God Maggie, I hope you're right."

* * *

Daryl didn't know where to place his hands. Unbelievable, with everythin' goin' on and that was his first concern. _Idiot._ He wished he was strung up on a rope somewhere right now and not in the passenger side of a Dodge Caravan that he wouldn't have been caught dead in before circumstances had changed. The tension was so bad, he doubted if one of his bolts woulda been able to cut through it. He'd come down with a bad case of the jitters, twitchin' in his seat from crossin' his legs, to starin' out the window or back to blankly ahead through the windshield. He woulda hung his head out the window like a dog if it meant getting' his own space away from…this. Of all the things for Rick to pick him for, this took the cake. He wasn't gonna make a big stink 'bout it neither, didn't wanna make Cherry feel worse so he swallowed his pride and went silently in the vehicle, which her father was drivin'. He hadn't said nothin' yet, but Daryl could see he wanted to.

With his self-esteem already in the crapper, he absentmindedly wished he woulda showered before leavin'. He had this fear that her father might be able to tell Cherry had been with him and he needed to scrub her off before he got wise. It was stupid and irrational, but sometimes a hard bar of soap could do wonders for psychological thoughts. He wasn't even sure what he was afraid of, but it was some kind of poison runnin' through his brain. Maybe it was 'cause she'd already had a fiancé. Lord knows he wasn't livin' up to the standard of what had been. He pretended he didn't care, but he couldn't stand when people looked down on him, especially ones he respected and William had every reason to, didn't he? God how long had they been in this van, the fuckin' walls were startin' to breathe all 'round him.

The road traveled was familiar. They were headed back to the quilt store town from a few weeks ago. Sad luck that they'd missed him there the first time…or maybe they hadn't. He got to thinkin', the tires on the Hyundai had been stolen and William was a mechanic. Those were some pretty good odds that they'd missed each other by a hair. He spotted the space where they had been stranded before, the ground still littered with the dead walkers that they had cut through to survive. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask so he went ahead and spoke when they pulled over, "Was stranded here the last time."

William let out a breath, like he'd been waitin' for him to break the silence, "The Hyundai looked familiar. It does a father proud to know he took the tires off the vehicle his daughter was driving in, leaving her and her friends stranded."

"Ain't no way you coulda known." Daryl remarked before crackin' open his door. The pressure of his crossbow up against his back was welcomed. That drive in had been far too long for the both of 'em. He'd manage to at least get two sentences out without blowin' anythin' so he took that as a victory—a small one.

"Looks like you cleared most of the problem out last time." William added as he took a perimeter check with his eyes, "Still best to go in prepared though." He'd brought a 12-gauge shot gun (given by Shane) and the same knife he'd been caring, strapped to his boot.

"Let's get this done. How much ya think you got?" Daryl asked, loadin' a bolt for safe measures.

"Three boxes. One with clothes and blankets, the other two are filled with canned food and utensils."

Daryl nodded affirmatively, naturally taking scout while William followed at a close distance, "Which buildin' is it?"

"The coffee house. They had a storage room upstairs that was mostly occupied with filing cabinets and crates. Smelt the best too." Aye yes, it seemed he was a big believer in the golden rule of always following your nose.

Daryl half grinned, "Wouldn't happen to have any coffee there still, 'cause T-Dog's been brayin' 'bout findin' some."

"Two bags. It won't last long, but we'll have to make due."

A treat was a treat, and Daryl knew the group would take what they could find nowadays. He picked out the coffee house on first glance by the blinds in the window. They'd been bent downward and were only half covering the window to the inside of the shop were tables and chairs were overturned while the glass counter collected dust and fingerprints. He half expected a little bell to jingle when he pushed open on the door with his shoulder, but they slipped inside without so much as a peep.

"I wouldn't count on anyone being here." William stated quietly. They'd been warned before leaving to keep an eye out for Randall's group in case they were scoping the area for the farm and its members, "Hadn't seen a soul until I spotted your car here a few weeks ago and by then I hadn't been around enough because of Sophia."

Daryl paused as his foot hit the stairs going to the storage rooms. He was compelled to speak his mind again, and wasn't sure whether or not that was a dangerous impulse to follow up on, "Glad ya brought her back."_ 'Did what I couldn't do'_ he thought with bitterness directed towards himself, "Kids need a parent."

Daryl only had to sneak a look back over his shoulder to be able to tell William was observin' him with those lantern eyes of his. They were a lighthouse bringing him in from the fog and he wondered then if there wasn't anything he didn't see. Placing that issue aside, they thumped up the stairs with their shoes colliding into dull thuds on the wood. No reason to play it quiet, the size of the building was too small to accommodate enough walkers to overwhelm them. From having a mental conversation, Daryl looked to the doors as if to ask which one. William nodded his head to the green door on the left and Daryl turned the handle only to be slapped clear across the face with the smell of mocha, "Damn."

"It takes getting used to." William admitted as he strode passed him to the boxes packed tight in the corner. The room was shaded by a thin curtain hanging in place, allowing only the smallest thread of light to creep passed the woven fabric. Daryl shouldered his weapon, coming to help with the heavy lifting though it looked like they wouldn't be here for too long this time. Something shiny on the surface of his chosen box caught his eye, and he palmed it carefully, smoothing his finger across the length, "Straight edge huh?" He asked as he flicked the razor blade out of the ivory handle.

William paused in his actions to look at the object in question, "Old fashion I guess. Those things still give a better shave." On that note he scratched at the scruff just barely visible on his pale face.

Daryl agreed. He and Merle both used a straight edge at home. Cheaper 'cause they didn't have to always buy new blades and there was also a thrill with the feelin' of the cold, ominous blade scrapin' against tender flesh. One nick with one of those and you'd bleed like a mother fucker for an hour, "Not a bad idea." He finally said before folding the blade back together and stuffing it with the rest of the utensils. He took two boxes without hesitating, wanting to get the job done and over with as quickly as possible, so he let William head out first.

Given the age of the building—or what it looked like from what Daryl could tell—the stairs didn't creak too badly with the added burden of their weight combined with the supplies. With his complete trust in Will on account of the fact that he couldn't see passed the height of two boxes, they made it to the front door. The man was sharp, checking both ways outside before shoving open the door with his foot. He managed to balance the box while keeping the door ajar for Daryl to come through as well. The town was still desolate which came as a great relief as William popped the back hatch of the van open for them to load up the boxes.

"That all of it?" Daryl asked while shifting his eyes around the area.

"Everything worth something." William said thoughtfully before closing up the van. They walked around its side before he stopped to reach for something in his jacket, "Oh, and here."

He tossed something to Daryl which he caught with little hassle thanks to his quick reflexes. He turned the pack over in his hand and in black and red bold letters read out the words _'Lucky Strike'_, "Cigarettes?" Daryl questioned with a little bit of delight in his tone.

"I figured you for a smoking man." He replied simply, "Kind of a thank you for coming with me today, and for keeping a close eye on my daughter."

Daryl felt his face flood pink and red like a sea of tulips. He shot a quick smile, conveying how awkward he felt about this conversation. Damn, and here he thought it wouldn't come up, but he'd just been waitin' for the appropriate time to drop it on him, "Just did what anyone else woulda. I mean, it ain't hard to not wanna help her."

"If she'll let you. She's stubborn."

Daryl let out a chuckle, lighting a smoke to calm his restless nerves, "Yeah she is."

They both leaned up against the side of the van, staring at the ground while little wisps of smoke wafted between them from Daryl's cigarette. Side by side, Daryl was a few inches shorter than Will, but that wasn't what was most intimidating to him. He carried himself with such keen reserve and tranquility that made Daryl assume he was already ten steps ahead of him, "How did she come to your group?"

Daryl inhaled long and deep, the smoke tickling his sense, "Found her in Atlanta, runnin' scared from the people who attacked her first group." He left out the minor detail of her being mistaken for a man, figuring it was irrelevant by now anyways.

"She mentioned that, yes." William replied as he turned his eyes to the clear sky, "A nice day."

Daryl stomped out the last of his cigarette before meeting the same view of the sun, "Yeah, not bad."

"Come on son, we should get back."

William pushed himself up from the vehicle while Daryl stood frozen in place with a small frown marring his features. He was with vexation for his own thoughts and feelings, not knowing when to leave well enough alone when he actually struck a lucky break, "Ain't you gonna ask me?"

William paused at the front of the vehicle, turning on his feet slowly to watch Daryl carefully. The corner of his mouth lifted into a grin and he shook his head, "Ask you about what? As I recall we had an easy run here and back to get supplies." He gave Daryl a knowing look before walking back over to the driver's side.

Shit, he was cool as a cucumber and Daryl could only pray some of that confidence would rub off on him in the small space of the van. He sat in his respective seat, more settled in than he had been during the coming ride. It wasn't visible to him quite yet on what her father's feelings towards him were, but they weren't negative. It was up to Cherry to decide her own fate anyways, but he was certain her father wouldn't be too pleased if he ever fucked things up, so he'd have to tread careful. Usually he only fucked up things unintentionally anyhow so he'd have to get a handle on that. The pack of cigarettes sittin' pretty in his pocket felt nice though, and he didn't want to smoke anymore of 'em, he just wanted to look at 'em some more, make sure they were real and that Cherry's dad had really given them to him. He'd survived his first conversation with the man, even makin' a connection of sorts and that was more than he coulda hoped for. Maybe the nice days would continue from here; all they had left to get rid of was Randall, so things could only get better from there…but he knew this was a lie, and he accepted it with the comfort of a pack of cigarettes and the smell of coffee.

* * *

_**I was tryin' to find my way home**_  
_**But all I heard was a drone**_  
_**Bouncing off a satellite**_  
_**Crushin' the last lone American night**_

_**This is radio nowhere, is there anybody alive out there?**_  
_**This is radio nowhere, is there anybody alive out there?**_

_**Radio Nowhere, Bruce Springsteen...**_

* * *

**The beginning to a new and long relationship for Daryl with Jolene's father. I couldn't wait any longer for them to finally talk, seeing as I have that whole Randall thing coming down the pipe. It might have been a slow start, but I think William had a respect for Daryl that he doesn't see in himself yet. I don't have much else to say for this chapter, mostly because I want you guys to interpret it how you want. I'd say there's less than ten chapters now, so start preparing for the end before the sequel!**


	40. Sometimes Life It Takes You By The Hair

**Thanks to ****MAR76****, ****Black-Wolf-92****, ****Nai-Reedus****, ****Pessimistic Physician****, ****Emma0707****, ****Paper Grenade****, ****masqueraderose3**** and ****kinomae**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Glad you liked their conversation. I'm working them in slow together, but by the sequel, great things are planned ahead for Daryl and William, so look forward to more of that. **

**FanFicGirl10****: Hell yes, a step in the right direction finally! A short and great start indeed, and much more ahead for those two and I think it will tie in beautifully once I get there. No plans of William going anywhere right now, I like him too darn much. Hehe, Glaggie, love that name. More Darlene now though so let's get back to them!**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Haha, you and me both! I think it was a great talk, and William is definitely being kind towards Daryl right now because he knows his daughter's safe, and he has to respect the judgement of a grown woman. I have more planned moments for Daryl and William bonding for the sequel yet, so expect great things!**

**Korvescence****: William is a favorite now! Some man to man bonding there with him and Daryl and it's only just begun. Once again, that line didn't have to do with your song!**

**MAR76****: I still feel bad and I will promise to keep making it up to you with great chapters (and a one-shot I have planned) Any who…damn I've been trying to catch up with ****Spartacus for a while, and the finale was spoiled to me already 0_o**** Oh well, I'm still going to watch anyways! Ah yes, the Notebook, a movie that made women cry for the ages (guilty, I know I did too!) Oh I'm glad Daryl meeting the in-laws seemed realistic, I've never gone through anything like that so I had to go by assumption. You may be on to something; I still have James in the back of my mind so keep him there too, because I still have a lot to come with a sequel!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Definitely, those smokes are suddenly one of the most important things Daryl has to hold on to. Oh yes, I'm glad you aren't underestimating William, he is definitely more in tuned with Darlene's relationship than he speaks about. Hehe, I felt bad for Daryl too, putting him in the hot seat seemed kind of cruel as a writer. I think I got the right amount of awkward in there too. So glad the father's name worked out that way and you can bet I'm going to be bringing that up later for a kind of compare and contrast thing.**

**Nai-Reedus****: Hello lovely, thank you for taking the time to read my very long story that kept you sleep deprived. I kind of love when that happens to myself, even though I pay for it in the morning. So glad you are excited for more, I haven't even begun to surprise people yet. Daryl and William are going to be bonding a whole lot more yet, thanks to an up and coming sequel (not long left in this one which I am sad about, but I'll get the sequel up pretty quick so no worries!) **

**Disclaimer: I own the Bakers, you know the rest.**

* * *

"Why did we even need to go on a run?" Jolene asked as her eyes scaled the shelves of the pharmacy. Glenn and Maggie had pretty much cleared it out on their last run in to the town so they were left to look at the destruction from the walker that attacked Maggie along with various items that were scattered on the floor.

Daryl shrugged as he scaled the place with his eyes, "I reckon it's better than sittin' back there and waitin' for Rick and Shane to return." The week had gone by and by day seven there had been no hesitation from Shane as he ushered the kid, blindfolded and ears plugged, into the car for the drive out from the farm. Things had been steady with little to no hassle all week and Daryl had been in a much better mood since his run with her father. They still had more to talk about, or at least William was still filled with questions, but he hadn't plagued Daryl with any of them thus far. Had to figure the guy was goin' through a rough time too from what he guessed even if Cherry hadn't divulged nothin', and he didn't expect her to. Common ground was a start anyways, a better one than Daryl had anticipated when meetin' an in-law. Well er—he wasn't actually his in-law, but it felt like it or as close as he'd come anyways, "Gonna have to start lookin' somewhere else though. Stuff's runnin' low here." He agreed, handling an empty pill bottle in his hand.

"Especially with a baby on the way." Jolene countered and they both tried not to shudder at how big of a disaster that would be, "Hershel said the closest hospital near here had gone up in flames, so I don't know what options we have in terms of medical equipment. Lori will have to have the baby naturally which is going to prove difficult because she had to have an emergency C-section with Carl."

"Could drive further out if we had to. Rick would take the risk…so would Shane." He tacked on at the end with a smirk, "You been thinkin' a lot 'bout this huh?"

"Well yeah, for a number of reasons too. I know it's a while into the future, but I don't think it hurts to plan ahead for big things anymore. Not to mention I've never actually delivered a baby." She shot him a nervous smile while rubbing the hairs touching the back of her neck that had started to grow out.

"Neither's Hershel. Not a human baby anyways; colts and calves don't count."

"I guess. Not sure if I'm comforted by that fact or unnerved." She tapped her hand idly against the counter, fighting off a shit-eating smirk, "So, you knew all along that this run would be a bust right?"

His eyes traveled to his shoes and smirked. Guess it had been a little obvious when he had opted for them to take the bike, not really even givin' her a say in the matter. He wanted to be alone with her though, and really alone, not just them away from everyone at camp in privacy. Guess he'd been struck a little inspired from that conversation of coffee and cigarettes. He still carried 'em in his pocket, not botherin' to light one unless he really needed to. Didn't know what an opportune moment would look like, but he suspected he would recognize it when it showed its pretty face. Besides, Cherry was so damn charmin', she could tell as soon as she stepped into him that he'd smoked. Scrunchin' her nose, he could tell she was gettin' ready for a lecture on _'why smoking was bad'_ just as she looked up at him. He didn't wanna have to go through one of those, even if he thought she was allurin' when she did that. After a while, didn't seem like she minded the smell by his account anyways 'cause she kept on breathin' him in deeply when she snuck a chance. Which brought him back to his main reason for bringin' her here alone; he was tired of dodgin' everyone back at camp, even if he didn't want 'em all up in his business. If you so much as looked at a person in the wrong way, the gossipers got on 'bout how the suspected people must be sleepin' together.

"Figured the bar would still have sumthin' Might as well have a drink while we got the time."

She smiled at the prospect of the idea, "I haven't had a drink since the CDC and it was only a glass of wine, so that sounds like the best idea I've heard in a while." He watched her to see if she was jokin', messin' with his head or sumthin', but she sauntered passed him to the door, leadin' the way for him to follow with excitement that he'd get to share drinks with her. The idea was so ordinary, but nevertheless what he had been hopin' before leavin' the farm after Rick and Shane had already headed out. In the past, it was about as best he could do for a date—and he didn't ever go out often—but now it was held in a much higher regard with the rarity of comin' across good hooch. Plus he was sharin' the moment with her and that was kinda the whole idea and the foremost feature in his mind.

He followed outside after her and found she hadn't yet moved to go into the bar. The glass windows were shattered from bullet holes and there was a terrible smell. She had drawn the collar of her jacket up to around her face and gave him a look, "We can go in and find stuff, but I'm not drinking in there."

"Looks like Rick and 'em made a mess." He commented while nudging open the door with his hand. Jesus, place smelt as bad as that tent in the woods and he was willin' to make a bet it had sumthin' to do with the large fella slumped in the corner, "In and out I guess."

As he started to pass through the doorway, her hand latched onto his. He looked back in surprise to see her skeptical gaze and he led her on with a fierce need to protect. The place looked like a war zone and he could only assume what happened. A million different thoughts could be runnin' through Cherry's head too, and if he was any good at readin' into that shit, he would have done sumthin' for her, "Stick close."

"Don't think I could get lost in here." She added while getting a good look at the destruction for herself. Her hand slipped from his and she hoisted herself onto the marble counter, spinning on her butt to swing her legs to the other side. It was a sight he coulda watched again, either that or have her sprawl out on the bar for him.

Feeling inappropriate with his thoughts because he was certain he was alone with the sexual strangeness; he hoofed it over to the far side of the bar, "Shit, there's another one over here." Daryl announced as he stepped over what was left of a dark haired man. Good thing Rick had taken care of the both of 'em with a bullet to the head. Walkers could have come nosin' 'round and chewed on what was left of 'em.

"It must have been bad. Lori could hardly get Rick to say anything else and Glenn has been closed lipped too." Cherry was holdin' a bottle tightly in her hand and seemed distraught. Thought it didn't seem like there was much of anything he'd drink on a regular, he grabbed the closest bottle just to get her out of there, "You're ready?"

"Yeah, smell's gonna turn me offa drinkin'." A bit of a lie; he could drink through a hurricane and he'd gotten used to bad smells since he could walk. She must have suspected as such too because she rose a questioning brow at him but didn't say anything as they continued outside. There were still lots of walkers left on the ground too and little remnants that gave evidence about what went down.

"Are we killing people now?" The question shook him from whatever unimportant thing he'd been imagining. Cherry was looking at him for the answers, making him a lot more self-aware.

"If we have to. Things gotta get done these days, but we never said nothin' 'bout it bein' pretty. What would you have done differently?" He asked her with a slight frown.

"Probably nothing, which is what I'm worried about. If it came down to having to kill other living people to survive, I would want the group to do it." She dropped herself against the side of the pharmacy in close vicinity to the bike and Daryl joined her on the ground, "But I don't know if I could make the difficult choice either. I don't know if I could do what Rick did."

He reflected her words back on himself and considered the possibility of being able to take a life, "Ain't no way of knowin'. Doubt if Rick had considered it before then either."

She nodded faintly and turned the bottle in her hand, "It doesn't seem like they came back this way looking for Randall."

"With all the walkers lyin' 'round, I can see why. Look at the kids leg, they definitely thought he was dead, ain't no one would risk goin' back."

"Maybe that's just their group." She suggested, turning to face him with resolve, "I think any of us would. We'd want to know either way. Look what we did for Sophia."

Daryl thought back to when she had gone missin' in the woods too, and everyone but him and Glenn had given up on her. He liked to think things were different now though, and at that time there had been a lot of distension 'cause of her lyin' to the group. Kinda self-inflicted and yet he still hadn't wanted to give up on her, "Guess yer right."

She was scratching back the label on the bottle with her finger nail absentmindedly, filled with questions in her mind about all the little nothings that made this a peaceful afternoon, "Do you ever…miss Merle sometimes. I mean of course you would, he's your brother, but how does it feel?"

He was taken aback by the question. For one thing, he hated thinkin' 'bout his feelin's and he sure as shit didn't want to talk 'bout 'em so openly. The desperation on her face had him considering otherwise though because she looked like she needed the answer and it justified the prying, "Probably think 'bout him more than I care to admit. Feels like shit sometimes and other times it just…is. Can't change what happened, and my brother can be a real pain in the ass some times, if you'd met him I mean."

"I wonder about that actually." She interjected with a grin, thinking back on how Shane had spoken about him. She didn't like for someone else to describe a person for her, she liked to paint her own picture off of real interaction and experience, "How well we would have gotten along I mean."

Daryl flinched involuntarily. Wasn't sumthin' he wanted to think 'bout and he couldn't understand why she had, "Why do you care?" He asked defensively.

"Because everyone else always tells me how it would be. I wouldn't take anyone's word on it, not even yours and you're his brother. Some things a person has to figure out for themselves and forming a relationship with another is one of those things."

He hated the word relationship, especially where Merle was concerned. She was being confusing again. Did she honestly mean to say she would have wanted to get to know his brother? "Guess you can judge when you meet him."

"So you still believe he is alive." She smiled at his use of the word _when_ and not _if_.

"Never doubted it. Won't believe he is dead unless I see it myself." He started to twirl the Grey Goose bottle between his palms, "How come yer thinkin' 'bout this stuff?"

"Well for one thing, you never talk about him and I was curious to know, but I think I was just looking for some sort of closure. I've been wondering how I would have felt if it was Christopher."

Who the Hell is Christopher? He couldn't help but clam up at the mention of a males name comin' from her mouth, got him uptight and angry, "Who's Christopher?" He asked, not helping biting his cuticle while awaiting the answer.

"My little brother."

He wasn't sure, but he might have let out a very noticeable sigh of alleviation. It was immediately overtaken by curiosity. He couldn't recall her ever mentioning a brother, "Where's he at?"

She spoke with turmoil, "He died."

Jesus, talk about strikin' out. He wanted to kick himself for bein' insensitive, "Shit, ah…shouldn't have said nothin."

"She chuckled warmly, "No, it's alright. You didn't know, and it was a long time ago. He was ten and I was twelve."

Daryl felt himself struggle with the situation. He should probably be askin' sumthin' or givin' her some sort of consolin', but even though he was aware of this, he didn't know how to form any type of words. Stupid numb tongue, "What did he umm—what happened?" He cringed at the way it sounded, but he was lucky he even got anythin' out with the way his head had been spinnin'. God the wait before she answered felt like forever.

"He had Hodgkin's…cancer. It's just a name, but cancer is cancer, no matter what way you turn it. He had to go to the Alberta children's hospital in Calgary, so my mom stayed with him in the city while me and my dad would make the drive out on weekends. I was young, so it wasn't like I really understood the gravity of the situation. I was still going to school and my dad would work so life felt pretty ordinary most of the time, and Chrissy had been sick most of his life anyways."

"He didn't ever get better?" Daryl asked, sitting up a little straighter. Though her eyes held melancholy, he could see she was truly happy to share and to be able to express this story.

"He did the first time, around when he was eight it went into remission. I think my parents were nervous to send him into a public school for the first time because he was so small, but we lived in a smaller town and people were friendly. I'm sure chatter spread from parents but no kid really ever gave him a hard time. He wasn't the most popular kid ever mind you, but he made friends just like anyone else. A year and a half later though, the cancer had returned at stage four, spreading to his liver. I didn't know how bad it was, but my devastation matched my parents this time because I was old enough to understand it was bad news. I felt cheated, like I had only just gotten him back yesterday and now he had to go back to the hospital…not to come out this time."

Instinctively, he reached for her hand, holding onto it feebly until she squeezed back with light pressure, "You think 'bout him a lot."

"Yeah." She admitted at once, "I never got to knew him as an adult you know, and I wonder sometimes what he would have been like in life. If he would be surviving right now, going through the same issues that we're facing, but at the same time I'm glad he hasn't had to suffer what we've been through. I wouldn't say I envy the dead, but I wouldn't change anything either and I get confused sometimes about how that feels."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure everyone's felt like that one day or another. Ain't nothin' wrong with ya."

"I'm now relieved." She swiped her hand over her forward in one fluent motion and grinned, "And I'm glad I brought it up too."

Even though he felt way passed the line of what was comfortable, he suspected there was sumthin' good there that she wanted to share this story with him, and not with anyone else…not even Dale, and he was practically the go-to-guy for this stuff. She shared a lot more with him than he realized, and he only took notice of it when her hand brushed against the scar on her forehead. She'd been so casual in the talk of her past, there wasn't no way he could ever do that, not even with her. If that's what she was hopin' to accomplish from this, she was dead wrong, "How come you never asked?"

"Asked?" She mused until a look of understanding crossed her face, "Asked about the scars?" He nodded with a sour look, like he'd just tasted something bitter. A sigh escaped her and she withdrew her hand from his, "I suppose it's because I don't know anything about that…and I don't want to know either." He went stock-still as she pulled herself to a standing position, beginning to pace back and forth on the boardwalk in the shade, "I could spin off words of compassion and pity, but it wouldn't do either of us any good. Day in and day out, I used to hear every sad story this life could come up with, that's just what hospital atmosphere is and I enjoyed giving people my care and patience. But to me, I don't want you to be just another tragic story to number and I think I know enough about you to assume you hate pity—most people do."

Her back faced to him as he clenched and relaxed his hands nervously. Out of the things he anticipated for her to say, it hadn't been that. Gentle honesty with no sugar coating and absent of a hard edge. He didn't know how to respond and sought for silent humility. "I think we should head back now." Her voice cut through the quiet as she turned on her heel to face him with neutrality.

He grunted in response and heaved himself up from his spot, the bottle of vodka in his hand forgotten until now. Whatever, didn't feel like there was much to drink 'bout anyways, but he'd save it for a better occasion. Today was just 'bout findin' privacy with Cherry and it had gone well with some unexpected words split between 'em. She followed him back to the bike, him handin' her the crossbow at the last second for her to wear. She looked damn adorable with that thing on, perhaps a little too innocent to be wieldin' it even and for some reason he couldn't stop from reachin' out and plantin' a kiss on her mouth. She gasped in surprise for a split second before reaching her arms around him. The kiss was righteous and clean, nothing sexy or devilish about it, but it was special nonetheless, laden with gratitude.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling like idiots as they got on the bike without any more words shared; they'd done enough of that. Her arms encircled his waist securely and they bolted off out of the town, but not before she had stashed both of the bottles of alcohol in her bag. The road back wasn't a long one, but he was tempted more than once to drive of course to extend their time. If they didn't have obligations now, if life hadn't changed, he would have acted on those impulses to take her away with him somewhere else, Hell to the edge of the world if he had to. When her grip tightened on him, he was sure she had read his mind and somehow knew what he wanted. It had to be no of course, they had people waitin' on 'em and as difficult as it was to admit, he owed those people sumthin' too. So there wouldn't be any drivin' off into the sunset for 'em, no waters to tread through and no mountains to climb over. She was there with him, and that would do just fine.

They were back at the farm within minutes, still no sign of Rick and Shane having returned from taking Randall out. A bit strange considering they had left as soon as the sun showed. He halted the bike beside the other vehicles, Jolene stepping off first as she observed the farm where everyone was busy with casual tasks, "Odd. I thought Rick and Shane would have beaten us back here." The day was crowning towards the evening so it was acceptable to have those standards.

He lifted his leg over the seat just as she passed him back his crossbow, "Eighteen miles out, could've ran into a road block." He suggested as an excuse, though he had to admit it was out of the ordinary. Kid couldn't have given two tough men the slip so sumthin' else coulda gone down, "Go on and see what the word is. Ain't much we can do."

"Come with me." She held out her hand invitingly for him to take.

He looked at it and then to her face with hesitance, "Don't know 'bout that." He didn't like ever gettin' into group talks unless it was a major thing, and that was only when Rick was 'round.

"I don't want to face them alone either, besides, they'll want to know how the run went and I know a few people there who will want your word." People being her dad and Carol. Maybe Glenn and Dale too…T-Dog and Andrea seemed alright with his opinion. Jolene knew full well that he was a lot more integrated with the group than he would have believed; she just had to make him see it that way.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath while ending up caving to come with her. It was too much of a risk to hold hands, and neither of them were really sure they wanted to, so she only grabbed on to his wrist, tugging for a moment before dropping her arm to the side completely.

Lori was the first to notice they were back, telling something to Carl-probably to stay put-before rushing over in front of them, "Did you see them on your way in?"

"No we didn't." Jolene confirmed while Lori grew a horrified expression, "I'm sure they're alright though. It was a long way to travel and I'm sure they were just being careful to take their time on the roads."

"Something could have happened though, they could have broken down or run into a herd." Lori starting wringing her hands together, prompting Dale to come help Jolene maneuver her back down into a chair.

"Lori, you need to keep calm. Rick knows what he's doing." Dale said, making sure to subtract Shane from that equation.

"You guys didn't find anything on the run?" Andrea asked with perhaps a bit more cheer to distract from their leaders absence.

"Place was cleared out." Daryl mumbled as he leaned back on the RV situated close to William and Carol.

"I figured it would be." Glenn spoke, "The pharmacy was mostly empty last time me and Maggie went there."

"It didn't look like anyone had come back looking for Randall either." Jolene cut in as she parked her rear in the dirt beside Lori's chair, "They must think he's dead."

"So what did you guys do there all day then?" It was a harmless question from T-Dog, one they should have been ready for yet they fought hard to keep form sharing a guilty look. Nothing had really happened, but it was still difficult to explain that they'd just sat down and talked the hours away. No one would understand without presumptions being made first.

"Checked 'round the area, made sure no one else had come lookin'." Daryl answered swiftly.

"And we did a check in the rest of the stores too, but that town's barren now." Jolene finished.

It was left at that when Hershel came out of the house with Maggie following behind, "They haven't returned yet?" He asked softly. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows giving the impression that he had just been busy doing a strenuous task.

"We're still waiting. It's only early evening though, so they'll probably be back soon." Glenn said pleasantly while waiting, "Right guys?"

'_Oh yeah right' _and _'Of course they will'_ along with a bunch of other scattered words were muttered around the group as they caught on to what Glenn's intentions were. "You're all welcome in the house for a small supper. It isn't much, but it will get you out of this sun for a while." Hershel offered.

People started to clump together, flocking towards the house. Jolene had a difficult time standing, her leg having seized up from riding the bike and sitting on the ground too long. Hershel had warned her about doing too much too soon, and she was also aware herself of the limits, but she had been careless and pushed them anyways. A hand was offered to her face and she clasped it as her father helped her stand, "How's the leg?" He asked with a knowing look only a parent could convey to their child.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle." She reassured before everything was interrupted.

"Wait, tell everyone to get back out here!" T-Dog called from the top of the RV, "They're back!"

"Mom, they're back!" Carl went running ahead to the people who hadn't quite reached the porch yet. Every head in the group turned back to see the sea foam green Hyundai cruising on up to the house. They all came swarming back with palliative enthusiasm running through their systems. It was short lived when the car came to a full stop and Rick popped the door on his side open. He didn't share a look with anyone as he went to the back trunk, a grim Shane now following behind.

"Ah Hell no." T-Dog grumbled aloud.

They heaved a familiar blindfolded kid on to his feet while slamming the trunk door shut with force that echoed a dismal sound to their ears. Rick said something to Shane in which he made a verbal response no one could hear. He started pulling Randall along by the collar of his shirt, the kid limping to keep up as he was dragged back down towards the barn. Rick started to make his way back over to the group, his eyes on anything but Lori. Everyone else seemed paralyzed in shock, keeping them from speaking the obvious. A negative vibe had swooped over them, blanketing them back into fearful apprehension that was suffocating.

"Rick, what happened?" Dale asked when he was the first to find his voice, thick with concern

Rick looked like he was one grievance away from having an embolism, "We have a problem."

* * *

_**You know those days when you want to just choose**_  
_**To not get out of bed, you're lost in your head again.**_  
_**You play the game but you kind of cut**_  
_**'Cause you're coming down hard and your joints are all stuck.**_  
_**I tried to say that's not the only way**_  
_**I never knew if I could face myself to change.**_  
_**You were pacing I was insecure.**_  
_**Slip and fall, I got the calls from the prison I've been living in.**_

_**Helena Beat, Foster The People...**_

* * *

**Quite a heavy chapter mostly there to form new bonds for Darlene. 18 miles out is a great episode, only this time I got to make up what was happening while Rick and Shane were away and I figured I'd let you all indulge in a heart-to-heart between Daryl and Cherry. I actually had to do some research for this chapter pertaining to Alberta maps online to make sure I got the setting for Jolene's story correct, so that's what took up a bit of time. I hope you enjoyed the sharing between them. Also, I wanted to tell you all to check out ****Nai-Reedus****'s story '****Survival with Pleasure****' it's a wonderful read that I've been following, she's fantastic!**

**I now have two notes to make on recent news updates in the world. Many readers of my stories can tell I am a fan of the city of Boston, and though I am not from there myself, I wanted to say my heart goes out to the friends and families affected by the tragedy of the Boston Marathon. If I have any readers currently from there, I hope you are well.**

**My second note is to any of my Australian readers out there. I wanted to say congratulations. Adam Scott is the first Australian to win the Masters tournament. I sat down for five hours straight (that's right, I'm a golf fan) last Sunday, and it was such a terrific win for their countryman. Well done!**


	41. Everyone Must Choose A Side

**Thanks to ****Orenji-Juice****, ****AttackofTheEvilPixies****, ****roxanneMinablacK****, ****Ellyhana****, ****Mo1869****, ****C-U-Next-Tuesday****, ****ks90****, and ****LuckedClover**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe it was a bit fluffy. I'm spoiling you guys now because the sequel might not be up right away after I finish this one. Randall's part is coming up, so of course drama is on the way, and that's always fun. I'm most looking forward to the finale for season two, going to be fun to write for Jolene in that situation. **

**MAR76****: Spartacus men are hot! Not that I watch TV shoes for only that reason (but it helps!) Glad you are loving the Darlene relationship, I've worked hard to get it where it is. That always pissed me off about Lori too. Everyone hates on Shane, but come on, she strung him along too so not his fault entirely. Well, thank you for sharing that experience about in-laws, I'll admit, that was a difficult part to tackle for Daryl. Lots of twists and turns indeed for the couple, and I can't wait to surprise everyone with the sequel. Hehe she promised Daryl she'd grow her hair back, and what's Jolene without her promises?! I did watch that Boston game, I live in a Bruins fan household so we never miss one. I teared up, it evoked such strong pride and hope for the City and Country, truly a beautiful scene. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Hehe lucky to be Aussie. When I'm not a poor Uni student, maybe I will be able to travel there one day. Glad you thought Daryl's connection with William was cute, I want him to see him as someone he can talk to without being judged. Whoa, hold the phone, what wedding did I miss out on?! I had a panic attack reading this, thinking I left something important out so let me know. Argh, I upset myself with the Merle thing too. I didn't think about its impact until I was editing the chapter, and damn it was sad. I'm missing the show too. All I have to watch is Mad Men right now. Don't have HBO in my house so I've never watched Game of Thrones, but apparently I'm missing out on something. **

**Korvescence****: I make Jolene's life horrible don't I? Hehe Grey Goose, you know what that's about! I figured Rick would get so tire of saying that, like when does he ever have good news?! **

**AthenaB****: I liked that too, and I'm really trying to spoil you all with Darlene moments before this story is over. It really was a chat about brothers, wasn't it, *sigh* both sad stories too. I'm glad my update gave you some joy, it's all I have to give as a writer! **

**SilverAdvenger12: I know, not far away from the end now and more on the way after! So exciting, I'd guess at ending this story at around 45 chapters or less, so you know what that means. **

**Nai-Reedus: Well I'm glad it seemed like a quick update, I can only get about one a week out if I'm on a good run. Hehe I wanted Daryl and her to have some time alone, and him taking her into town as a surprise seems like something he'd do seeing as they don't have tons of options. You're welcome BTW, I love your story, it's one of the few I follow (I'm picky) so I hope you get the attention it deserves, it's so well written! **

**AHHH(Guest): Well Hello and thank you, I got excited just by your name! Glad he is a Daryl done well, I've worked hard to keep things slow and to have him be a tiny bit awkward with all the little insecurities while still being a badass wrapped into one. Working hard to please and thank you for such kind words! **

**Norah the Poet: Korn fan, my sister would love you! I promised her I'd get one of their songs in to this series eventually, so keep an eye open for that chapter. Hehe, I get lazy to log in a lot too except when I need to update. Sorry if my long story took up a lot of your time, but thank you for letting me know you're here and I hope you like what's to come :)**

**Leyshla Gisel: Glad you liked that heart to heart. I wanted a deeper moment for those two and getting Merle into the conversation was something I've been waiting for simply because, well…I loved that guy! And you're right, we learnt more about her again and now her story has come together enough to be believable I think. I like Pre-ZA stuff too, so I don't mind getting off track!**

**Disclaimer: I**** own Cherry and Will…and James, wherever he is.**

* * *

"Hey, did you guys forget to leave something behind?" Glenn asked sarcastically, "What's he doing here?!" He pointed down to the shed were Shane was dragging Randall and everyone else's eyesight followed before turning back on Rick with accusations a plenty.

"We ran into some trouble." The words were not enough to satisfy everyone's need for the truth, but he didn't elaborate, "Right now though, I think it'd be best if we all sat down for a group discussion." Rick started for the house with Lori following, calling his name while pleading for him to stop and explain anything to her.

The rest of them fell into tension again. They had all been so sure that after today they would be in the clear, but fate had intervened and it left them with a new pile of problems. From the way Shane was pulling long, hulking strides back up the hill, it was easy to tell he was all up in arms about this turn of events. He ignored the questioning glances from everyone else as he walked passed, gloomier than usual too. Out of nowhere, the sky was building up a storm; the sounds rumbling in the distance mirrored their turmoil while the rain had yet to show, clearing away the pain in its path.

"They brought the enemy back." William stated low enough for only Jolene to hear.

She frowned with gentle nature "Looks that way."

"Not by choice though. As a matter of fact, I'd be willing to go as far as to say they had to."

She enjoyed her father's spirited wisdom, knowing he only ever voiced an opinion if he firmly believed it, "What would make them do that though, and what do you think happened? They were a little worse for wear and those marks didn't come from fighting walkers."

"I'm afraid I haven't been around long enough to make a comment on that. A little more caution from Shane might do some good for the group though." He bluntly remarked before getting the door for his daughter. They were the last to join in the cramped up quarters of the dining room, the mood a lot more unsettled than last time. Jolene shared a brief look with Daryl and it seemed their emotions were on the same page for once.

"Rick, why did you guys bring him back here?" Andrea asked again, her lips pursed into a scowl. She was all savage and straight to the point.

Rick turned his gaze away from Andrea and settled on Maggie, "Maggie, he says he knows you. Apparently you went to high school together. I wanted to ask you to confirm if that were true, though I don't see why he'd have any reason to lie about that."

Her face screwed into deep thought before she left Glenn's side, departing for the stairs, "One moment, let me get something first."

The conversation commenced after she had left, with a question from Glenn, "Wait I'm confused. He said he knew Maggie, so you brought him back here?"

"Not to be a part of this group I hope." T-Dog cut in with a look of objection.

"That ain't why." Shane refuted, "If he says he knows Maggie, then there isn't anything stopping him from seeking out his group and bringing them back here."

"I found it!" Maggie exclaimed as she appeared at the doorjamb with a book opened wide. She slapped it down on the table and pointed with her finger, "You said his name was Randall, right?" Heads leaned into the table, catching a glimpse at an awkward and gangly looking teenager. His scrawny face was covered with a forehead of shaggy dark hair and a distinctive smile showing a cleft between his two front teeth.

"Shit." T-Dog grumbled before passing an apologetic look to Patricia who was scowling in his direction for cussing.

"That's him." Rick confirmed.

"What are we going to do about him?" Lori looked upset as she waited for her husband to tell her all the answers. From a level headed standpoint, it was clear what everyone else was thinking, but no one had the words to condemn the kid to his fate.

"It's getting late now and a storm's headed this way." Rick replied as he looked out the window, "We'll take care of it tomorrow."

"I'm taking up guard right now." Shane was all rigid and impervious when it came down to that kid, "Storm or not. Can't trust him in there alone at night."

Rick nodded stiffly, starting for the door without so much as a word to anyone and his eyes had been mindful not to glance at Shane. Actually, it had gone both ways. Both men had been as careful not to look at each other as everyone else had been not to bring it up. Jolene wasn't presumptuous, but it seemed like the old friends had come to a point of no return while they had been away.

"Storms coming up quick and I know I can't allow you all to stay out there tonight and freeze." Hershel said, gaining everyone's attention, "Bring in what you need for the night and find a spot on the floor somewhere, there's plenty of room."

This was a step forward for all of them, and no one could help but smile at the change in the wind for their group. Jolene exited the house with Carol and Sophia, beelining for their tent while the ash clouds started to rumbled louder and a thick, warm breeze was in the air. Jolene felt her tongue go dry in her mouth as she stared at the roiling clouds up ahead, "Do you always get bad storms here?"

Carol turned to her while Sophia helped her roll up a sleeping bag, "It's common, but I think we're only in for a regular storm. After a while you can tell when weather is going to be severe." She smiled, "Not used to our climate yet?"

"Umm, not after living in Boston, no. We got storms of course, but in a big city, there wasn't ever really a threat for tornadoes or anything. I'll admit, when I was kid they used to terrify me."

"Me too." Sophia piped in, hugging that God-awful yet somehow cute doll of hers that Daryl had brought back.

"And what about in Canada?" Carol asked with intrigue. The woman seemed a lot more social these days with the return of her daughter. Jolene had also noticed she talked with her father a lot, and it made her just a bit uncomfortable. Both of them needed a friend of course and it was only natural that Carol would want to rely on her father so she tried not to make a big deal out of it. Why make mountains out of molehills when it wouldn't get her anywhere?"

"Just plain cold." She said, forcing a laugh, "I know everyone says the same thing, but we wouldn't keep repeating it if it wasn't true."

"You'll be prepared for winter then. And so will your father. We don't get as cold as those rumors from the north." Carol chuckled as she pulled out her bag, "Maybe we'll even get to finally stay." She added in a whisper. Her eyes were hopeful, both for the group and her daughter. Jolene couldn't blame her. The hope of staying at the farm was contagious and everyone had been suffering from it since Carl had started to heal.

"It's up to Hershel of course, but at this point, how can he even consider otherwise…minus what Shane did at the barn." She got down on her knees, folding up her own sleeping bag with some hassle.

"He's dangerous." Carol agreed softly with some fear shaded behind her eyes, "I haven't always agreed with every decision Rick has made, but I'm worried. We all saw the way they came back, all battered and bruised." She brushed a hand through Sophia's hair as she stood by her mother's side, listening intently. Jolene couldn't be sure how much the kid was paying attention, though she seemed more alert in the past week than she had remembered seeing from the pre-teen. Those weeks out with her father had no doubt changed her, made her more acute to the real dangers of the world, leaving no more room for childish errors.

"I hope Rick gets a handle on things, but I'm not holding my breath. How many times before has he repeated that things were fine?" So even Carol had noticed Shane's behavior now. No one in the group was preoccupied enough not to so he had to realizes he was turning some heads, and not in a good way.

She crawled out from the tent just as a clash of thunder tore through the sky. Her body flinched from the unexpected sound and Carol shot her a small smile, "Are you sure you're over that fear?"

"Positive."

She put on a brave smile as they headed off from camp to the front steps. Dark little blots started to form in the dirt as the rain began to sprinkle from the sky. Hershel was holding the screen door open ushering people inside, smiling with hospitality. Jolene dumped her stuff on the floor next to Carol's just as Maggie approached her with a friendly smile and a look that said she was just about to ask a question, "Hey, can you help me with something?"

Of course she was never quick to turn down helping another, "Sure, name it."

"Do you want to play poker? We're gonna set up a game to pass the time and there's still spots available."

And here she was worried it was something drastic, but then again you couldn't be too careful at the end of the world. Let your guard down for a second and the wolves were upon you, "Alright, but what are we using to wager?"

"Anything you can find I guess. It's more for fun to distract from the storm…and Randall." They both shared a look out the window down to the shed where Shane hadn't returned from.

Those terms sounded fair enough to her and she was fine with a distraction. Besides, what harm was there in becoming better acquainted with family members of their host? "Where are we playing?"

Maggie pulled her into the dining room where Glenn and T-Dog were setting up. They were both sporting a grin, "You ready to lose your ass Canada?"

Jolene shrugged, "Probably. It's been a while since I've played cards or even gambled for that matter."

"I like my odds." T-Dog laughed, "Especially with this fool playing."

Glenn's face flushed. It was no secret to anyone that Glenn was a little too green for a game of poker, even if the stakes were low, "Hey, come on give me a chance at least."

"Give ya three chances and you'd still blow 'em." Daryl said, entering the room. Jolene passed him a questioning glance and he merely shrugged in response.

"How many people are playing?" She asked Maggie.

"Eight of us at the moment." Maggie replied.

On cue, Rick entered the room with her father while Andrea was the last to join. Maggie's face darkened alerting Jolene to something being up, "Beth, she's in a bit of a fragile state right now…no thanks to Andrea." Oh Lord, Andrea messed up again; an occurrence that was becoming too frequent. "Andrea left her alone and she tried to kill herself with a piece of glass in the bathroom."

Jolene let out a long sigh, "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry that happened. Seeing as I wasn't there I'm not going to voice my opinion, but I'm glad Beth is alright. Last thing this group needs is more devastation."

Maggie shot her a grateful look, "Jolene, you are a good friend. Seems like all we do is worry these days with everything going on."

"Well for the time being, let's just have fun."

They took seats next to each other, Jolene separating Maggie and Andrea by keeping in the middle. Rick was at one end with T-Dog at the other and it was William, Daryl and Glenn on the left side. The lights were dimmed in the house and the rain started to pepper the window as the lightning show began in the sky. The flashes could be seen through the gossamer curtains, causing everyone to be anxious as they placed their bets in buttons—a bag given from Patricia that had been lying around in the kitchen cupboard. From the start it was easy to see no one's mind was clearly on the game and that it had turned into a bad metaphor for where they stood on the topic of Randall.

"Shane's still out there huh?" T-Dog asked as he threw in a red button to the pot.

There were a few odd grumbles. "Shouldn't someone go get him? I mean, it's not like Randall's going anywhere." Glenn pointed out, "I fold." That warranted a couple of chuckles.

"If it relaxes him then let him stay there." Jolene interjected as she dropped her last two black buttons into the pot.

"It's pouring out there." Andrea objected, "He should come inside."

"Just leave him." Rick said vehemently. What his face didn't give away, he let known in his tone.

The subject was dropped as they continued their precarious game of cards. Jolene had forgotten how terrible she was at Texas holdem and was currently down to only blue buttons—which according to the points system they had decided on—was very low, "I fold."

"Me too." Maggie said throwing down her cards, "And I think T-Dog is stacking the deck."

"Hell no I ain't." T-Dog defended while fighting off a grin.

"Well you seem to be winning an awful lot." Glenn huffed.

T-Dog snorted, "Yeah, in buttons."

No one actually cared about the game. They were playing with dispassion in regards to other things on their minds. The storm was making Jolene twitchy, Andrea was preoccupied with Shane's well-being and everyone else was stuck on Randall, the big elephant in the room. Maggie leaned back in her chair, checking out into the hall before speaking, "Rick, what's gonna happen to him tomorrow?"

"The truth?" He asked, gracing every one of them with a hard look while they silently persuaded him to continue, "He can't stay here, but we can't let him leave."

"We're going to kill him?" Andrea asked, not mincing her words.

"From where we are, it looks like it's come down to that."

"But Rick." Glenn interposed, "Do you think everyone is just going to jump on the bandwagon about this?"

"They will." Jolene was astonished by the unyielding tone in her father's voice that demanded attention, "He's disrupted the peace that's been made here and he has a link with your family Maggie. He can't be allowed to live."

"If anyone will speak up about this, it will be Dale." Andrea added as she sat forward in her chair, "We all know this. He won't go along with crassly killing someone and he'll have an argument to back it up."

"Doesn't matter. No one else wants him 'round here. Majority rules, he's gonna have to live with it." Daryl said bluntly.

"We'll see. Nothing's decided until tomorrow anyways." Rick said, doing his best to play mediator even though he himself was already decided on the horrid outcome for the best intentions of the group.

"If this game's over, I think I'll go get Shane. It's late and this storm isn't going to relent anytime soon." Andrea stood from her seat, tossing her cards down, "Good game."

"Yeah, we should play again when we actually have something worth losing." Glenn grumbled while pushing out of his chair.

"We should all get some sleep." Rick prompted, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The dulcet sound of chairs scraping against hardwood indicated people's departure from the room. T-Dog scooped up his buttons, keeping them for only God knows what reason. It brought a small smile to Jolene's face at any rate, though it quickly subsided as she thought about the discussion that just took place. It wasn't a conversation she had been fond of, but nevertheless had to be taken care of. The way it went about had been so casual, no different than asking another person about how their day was going. It hadn't sat well with her and she blamed it on her damn noble streak of always wanting to help when needed, "Just gonna sit here huh?"

Bless him...Daryl hadn't left from across the table either, and though his face remained indifferent, there was something deep behind his eyes, "I'm at a crossroads." She admitted in exasperation, "I don't know what to do."

"Thinking of siding with Dale tomorrow?"

She pulled a face. Something about the way he said it made her feel disappointed in herself, "I don't know about that. I don't really want him here either, but I'm a realist. I need to see evidence that he is a true threat before we do anything."

Daryl rearranged himself in his chair, sitting a little higher as he studied her, "Rick's gonna want answers too. What decision we make is on him, or it's how he sees it anyways. He ain't gonna write the kid off on a whim."

"And what do you think? Are you for killing him?" His eyes scorched her with sentiment, a kind of veneration that she didn't understand.

"Guess I need answers too. Don't think it matters what we do either way. Comes down to Shane and Rick…it's what it's always been 'bout." He spoke with intellect, opening her eyes to the real problem, "Instead of lookin' for a concrete solution, their holdin' that kid over each other's head as a test. Seeing who can lead this group better."

"Why is it always a pissing contest with men?" He reacted with a small chuckle at her eloquent comparison, "Seriously though. How close are we to a breaking point with them?"

"Think it's already happened. We're all waitin' for the next move now, and it's gonna come from Shane." He said it was such certainty that she couldn't not believe him, "Yer dad seems alright with the decision. That odd comin' from him?"

It took her a moment to let the question get processed, "I'm not sure if it's odd. I mean, no one has ever had this discussion before and treated it so casually of course, but my dad always looks ahead at the next step and how it will benefit everyone else. Before it was for our family, but now it's for the group. I was a little surprised by his reaction and maybe a little comforted by it too in a strange way."

"Kids follow their parents. One worth followin' anyhow." He muttered with a faraway look.

Jolene realized that Daryl probably never had anything like that and her heart broke for his former child self. Sometimes he was the one in need of a spirit lifter and she was more than happy to oblige after today's progress of their conversation, "Could you go for that drink now?"

His head snapped up to hers and then to the window, "Bag's in yer tent right?"

She grinned, "Yeah. Going to have to make a run for it, if you're game."

"Well shit, it's for a drink. I'd walk through a tornado if I had to." He stood up from the table, her following suit as they walked through the hallway passed the sleeping figures on the living room floor. Andrea and Shane were still up, him drying off with a towel while she stood by watching him like a mother hen. They heard Jolene and Daryl approaching before they reached the door.

"Where are you two going?" Shane asked somewhat rudely with his words coated in suspicion. Andrea merely raised a brow in Jolene's general direction.

"For a drink." Daryl grunted.

Before either two could comment, he grabbed Jolene by the arm and threw open the door. The rain was coming down hard with a blistering wind. Jolene had to shield her face with her other arm while she kept tight to Daryl's side, running down the steps. The ground was mushy and kicked up mud under their feet as they sprinted to the center of camp when he let go of her arm for her to undue the zipper. The only time she was able to see was when lightning cut across the sky in jagged little lines, illuminating a path of guidance for her hand. She held open the flap, taking a careful step inside with Daryl close behind her. In fact, his chest was flush up against her back and she could hear his heavy breathing against her nape.

"Well, that's cleaner than I've felt in a while." She spared while squeezing out her hair with her fingertips. She slid her feet out of her boots before stepping over to her bag. She dug her hand through the contents, palming the slick surface of the first bottle before pulling it out of the bag, "Grey Goose?"

She handed it to him gingerly, "First thing I saw that wasn't open." He defended, "Vodka ain't ever my first choice."

"What, it's not that bad." She took it back from him, unscrewing the cap before taking a generous swig. The sensation burned her tongue before it flooded to the back of her throat smoothly. She smiled briefly while pondering how good the odds were that her zero-tolerance level for alcohol after months without consumption would lead to a hangover in the morning. Maybe she'd just drink a little bit then, "Better than I've had in a long time."

"What'd you bring?" He asked while rooting around her bag before pulling out a dark bottle, "Hell, Johnnie Walker, it's been too long."

"You can have it then." She laughed while sitting down on the hard tent floor with Daryl following, "Too bad I left my sleeping bag inside."

"Not goin' back in there?" He asked, his eyes down as he worked at getting the cap off the bottle of whisky.

"I kind of like it right here." The wind picked up and crashed against the side of the tent while the nylon walls were pelted with raindrops. She suddenly wanted to smack herself at her response as it was completely heinous, "Besides, I'm going to be too tired to walk back after a couple of drinks and it's already late."

"Ain't worried 'bout Randall sneakin' up here then?" He smirked as he said it, no doubt a jab at Shane's paranoia. He didn't laugh off the idea either and through his ignorant demeanor lied a seriousness that she assumed was keeping him here with her. Just because the kid was tied up, didn't make him any less of a threat, though they could let their guard down just a little bit for one night.

"Let me put it this way. If he can break free of his chains and find his way through a storm to get a weapon, then we deserve to get taken." She stretched her legs out while taking another drink of the clear liquid, "Thanks by the way, about before; going on that run was what I needed."

"You and me both." The ends of his hair were dripping with rain water as he threw back his first swallow of the ember drink. He spoke again after pausing, "Besides, got to do sumthin' we've both been waitin' for."

"You're not talking about the alcohol anymore are you?" She said, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

He shook his head, "Hell of a nice bonus though."

"I'm not sure if this calls for a special occasion; more like letting off steam, but should we drink to something?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in thought before meeting her eyes, "To our brothers..?" She grinned, reassuring him before they clanked their bottles together in a half attempt at a toast. They waited out the rest of the storm with idle conversation and short chuckles before succumbing to sleep. Jolene thought about Chrissy a lot…and Merle too, hoping they were in as good company as she had found herself that night with Daryl. Though they hadn't drank either of the bottles dry, Jolene fell into a deeper sleep than she could recall, finally putting to rest her fear of storms for the sake of booze and brothers.

* * *

_**Your world divides, you're pulling in from the tide, **_  
_**everything you know put it aside. **_  
_**Just let it be, it doesn't come easy, **_  
_**take a chance it's in your hands it's what you need.**_  
_**Honestly, I just wanna let it out, **_  
_**to finally know what it's all about.**_

_**Magnolia, Jakalope...**_

* * *

**I'm really spoiling you with a lot Darlene moments, but it's because this story is coming to an end soon. Of course, it's not like you won't hear from me again because I have the sequel on the way after, but I wanted to make my chapters original and not followed word for word of the plot. Judging by the length of season two, you can all see this is coming to a close within three or four chapters (*cries in corner*) This was more of a serious chapter, again judging by what will happen to Randall and where Jolene's morals stand compared to all those around her. It's fun, because I get to have Daryl be less of a loner this time, or at least, he's with Jolene anyways. Right now I'm drinking a beer while finishing this off, so let's all raise our glasses and toast to the brothers, because dammit I still miss Merle!**


	42. Through Fragments Of Time

**Thanks to ****555LordBacon666****, ****JoeriBlaine****, ****ArandoraStar**** and ****BlueMoon1989**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**MAR76****: Glad you were in favor of them just talking. I'm really working at giving them a bond that is more than just physical; they care about each other and thrive in the others company which I think is to be valued. Hehe, looking forward to putting my twists and turns into effect! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Thank goodness, I am always second guessing the changes I make but I'm glad it paid off! Damn straight the sequel will be much darker. I'm giving you all some light moments now because things will change once winter hits. I'm also going through season three again, thinking of ways to change up certain things that I didn't like, particularly in the second half. The sequel is going to be long, but that's not bad because that means you get to all stick with me for a while yet! **

**Korvescence****: Poor Merle. Hehe buttons and poker, there is no higher especially to T-Dog! Yes, not long to go, but hey a sequel is coming and you won't be able to predict much of that! **

**FanFicGirl10****: Hehe guilty, I adore Glenn too! The morals thing is so difficult, I try to imagine the situation (which is hard) so I can have Jolene respond in a realistic way. I think after more info is released, she'll make up her mind. Of course watching the show we all just wanted Randall gone because he could have harmed the group haha! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Haha, just my way of not forgetting Merle! Well thank you, I would love to be in warmer weather some day and damn I can't wait to travel! Oh no worries, if I ever give Darlene a wedding ceremony it would be a big thing (not sure if I'll ever go there, but only time will tell) Damn I hate spoilers . Maybe I should read the books since I can't actually watch Game of Thrones right now. I think I miss out on a lot of HBO drama's, the only one I've seen all the way through is The Sopranos. **

**SilverAdvenger12****: Loving me some Darlene moments too! We all miss Merle don't we?! Hmm, if I could make it possible without it ruining everything, but Merle's death was kind of an impact for Daryl and I don't know if I can take that away from him. It's a far ways away yet of course, so I'll hit the drawing board. **

**Nai-Reedus****: I'm not usually one for fluff, but the story is coming to a close and the sequel will be much darker so I figured you were all worthy. I almost ended it on a smut note, but I figured there's still plenty of time for that and I didn't want alcohol associated with it, kinda tarnishes what they have going. There will be more times though so no worries!**

**AthenaB****: That's totally cool because I'm slow with updates anyways! I thought the poker scene was good downtime too even for a little bit. Glad you liked hearing everyone's POV's on Randall and yes, more drama with that yet. Hehe, more Darlene moments is what I strive for! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Baker's. I hate disclaimers too because they remind me of what I don't have…**

* * *

Jolene woke up without opening her eyes. Her body was cold from sleeping in a tent surrounded by the damp rain, and she was feeling the effects of the hard ground blended with alcohol in her bones. Stiff and sore, as if she could have expected better and what's worse was something heavy was covering her. She tried to shift her position, letting a groan escape her mixed with exhaustion and discomfort. Her eye cracked open a hair and she let out a frustrated sigh. This was something familiar and she had to wonder how many more times she was going to wake up with Daryl using her as a pillow. She laced her one hand through his hair, combing through it slightly while she tried to adjust her vision to the morning sun threatening to spill into the tent. Her head had a dull throbbing headache from the little vodka she had drank and the rest of it was to blame on what today was. A decision was going to be made and she had no idea how soon, only that Randall's hours were most likely numbered.

"Daryl." She croaked her voice still hoarse with gravel. She tugged at his hair feebly, but it was enough to get him stirring and making moans of annoyance at her disservice, "Come on, get up."

He growled something low that she couldn't quite make out while squeezing her tighter around the waist, "Gimme a moment." He spoke into her side with eyes still closed.

"We've already slept in. The suns up." She brought herself into a sitting position, moving Daryl off of her person somewhat reluctantly and with struggle. Her joints popped as she stretched and her clothes were twisted around her body awkwardly, "Guess we find out what happens next."

Daryl rubbed at his face, his expression sour when he moved his hands away, "Ain't gonna happen right away. Just you wait; ol' man's gonna wanna plead his case."

There wasn't any way possible to embellish the situation, but God knows Dale would try. Rick wouldn't want to make a foolhardy decision either and it even seemed like last night that he had been waiting for someone to talk him out of it, "Then we should be there to listen."

She tied her boots and stood up, the tent spinning as her headache persisted. Daryl was looking haggard and was likewise feeling about the same. Regardless, it didn't stop her vodka mouth from placing a kiss on his whisky coated one. It was patient and slow at first light and he kept a tentative hand pressed at the small of her back. As time had advanced, Jolene had found herself falling into these small gestures and she wondered what they meant to him. Voice's breaking silence outside brought them out of their pleasant good morning and Jolene pulled back to exit the tent first. She was coming dangerously close to the point of not caring who saw them. She had already established that she wasn't at all ashamed or nervous, but she knew Daryl struggled more with these kinds of things and she respected that fact. Suffice it to say they were both somewhat relieved that it was only Rick, T-Dog and Glenn moving around. Everyone else must have still been getting ready up at the house, either that or they were trying to avoid the impending conversation.

"You guys slept out in the cold?" Glenn wasted no time in addressing them as they clumped into a group headed towards the vehicles; the common meeting place.

"What, afraid of a little rain? How are you going to get through the winter Glenn?" Jolene teased, deterring him from thinking any further about hers and Daryl's sleeping arrangement.

Glenn puffed out his chest and rolled his eyes as if to assert his masculinity, "I'll steal us up some blankets and keep majority for myself."

"Once a thief, always a thief. Besides, you got a certain farmers daughter to keep you warm" T-Dog laughed while Glenn flushed from neck to ears, "Oh, by the way, these are for you." T-Dog tossed Jolene a small bottle of aspirin.

She gaped at it speechless, "How did you know?"

"Andrea said something about you both going to get a drink. The aspirin are from Maggie. I told her not to bother because what two people would go off and have a drink during a storm without telling everyone else." T-Dog was giving her a questioning gaze that she shied away from by popping a pill and swallowing it dry. She tossed the bottle to Daryl after with a guilty look, "You little liars! You did have booze and you didn't even share any!" T-Dog gasped.

"Brought you back coffee last week and yer gonna complain?" Daryl grunted while taking an aspirin for himself.

The conversation turned into a spar of playful jabs back and forth at one another though it didn't stay for long as Rick had them apply themselves to more pressing matters. Shane intercepted them at the hood of the truck where more people came to join them. Dale in particular was looking concerned, "I hope you haven't made up your mind yet." He started.

Rick held up his hand to prevent him from continuing, "No I haven't, not without the proper answers yet anyways."

Shane scoffed, "What answers man?"

"We need to know more about his group before officially making a call. It's already been over a week, but who knows what he's told them. They may know about the farm." Rick elaborated and it was a chilling fact to all of them.

T-Dog had his arms stretched over his head, shielding himself from the sun to ask his question, "And how are we supposed to get those answers?"

"Force them out of him?" William asked without conviction. That warranted a frown from Dale while everyone else was faced with revelation and more questions.

"If it comes down to it." _Which it probably would_. Rick replied rather plainly though he looked at odds about it, "Daryl…if I could speak with you for a moment."

Hell, he already knew what it was but he respected Rick enough to follow in good grace down towards the shed. He didn't share a passin' glance with any of 'em. Maybe he was afraid of the ol' man's judgment or Cherry's disappointment if there had been any. It was damn strange, but Rick was tenser than he was considerin' what he was 'bout to do to that kid. Had to wonder if the guy was hangin' on by a thread over this issue and how much damage Walsh had done durin' that drive out, "Couldn't trust Shane with this." It wasn't a question.

Rick stared back at Daryl, bringing himself to nod once, "There's a lot I can't trust him with these days."

Well shit, at least the blind was startin' to see, "Better than standin' 'round yappin' 'bout it. Let's get this done."

"Thank you…for helping with this."

He could tell Rick wasn't comfortable with the situation and his grateful attitude made himself feel insecure with all the praise. He shrugged with his eyes down, gnawin' on the inside of his cheek with ambivalence, "Ain't nothin'. Sure someone woulda stepped up if I hadn't. Besides, can't be sittin' on our asses when we got a rat in camp. Whole group's a mess 'cause of this kid."

"Well then let's put this whole thing behind us today."

The tiny tool shed was dismal as they arrived at its planked door. The ill-fated kid waited inside and Daryl had to collect his breathin' while pushin' aside his personal feelin's with the group, "Best keep 'em distracted and away from here."

Rick regarded him with understanding, "How long do you need?"

"Depends on how loose his tongue is." Daryl didn't want to have to work up a sweat if he could avoid it and he'd make damn well sure on that kid talkin'.

"Do what you have to…within limits." So in other words, don't kill him. He hadn't planned on it and Rick likely knew that, but it was just sumthin' he had to say as leader.

"I'll catch up with ya'll once I'm done." They parted ways from there in the hopes that they were on their way to fixing this problem before anything worse could occur.

* * *

Out of all the tedious tasks that needed to be done, laundry was the last thing she wanted to be doing. It didn't seem like Carol or Lori was that invested in it either, but it was something to be finished. It was the easiest thing to be doing right now with her splitting headache, though it wasn't her fault or anyone else's that the shed was proving distracting. It had been awhile since Rick and Daryl had gone down there. Rick of course had returned, but he was wandering around aimlessly just like the rest of them in waiting. Jolene tried to put it out of her mind the endless possibilities that could be happening in there, but she still fretted, both for Daryl and for Randall. Wasn't like any of them wanted to be in this predicament and before everything had changed no one certainly saw themselves ever being where they were. It was times like these were one could really sit back and observe the nervous habits of the group. Her father of course was preoccupied by his usual pastime of shaving and the sight almost made her laugh.

"Never seen a man so diligent on shaving." Carol noted with a smile as she dunked a shirt into the bucket of water at her feet.

"Do you think you could get Rick on board with that?" Lori added with a smirk, "His stubble's coming in faster than dandelions."

"You don't like dad with a beard?" Carl inquired at her feet, garnering a few chuckles while Lori patted his head like a dog.

"Jolene, was he always like this?" Carol asked, directing the conversation at her while her dad smirked her way, waiting to hear her response.

"Umm, yeah pretty much." She agreed while trying to make it sound less awkward than she felt. The women seemed to catch on that they were making her uncomfortable, but she threw up a convincing smile, "Only mechanic cleanly shaved."

Her father rinsed the blade in his small bin of water (with what she suspected was borrowed shaving foam from Hershel) before toweling off his face from a cloth given by Lori, "I can't stand having a red beard. I may have been given a hard time by some of my co-workers, but appearances were very important to me."

"I like that choice." Lori piped up while pinning clothes on the line to dry. In the distance she and everyone else spotted Rick coming towards them, his eyes focused either on the scenery or the ground and that meant only one thing; he was back with more news. Regarding the manner in which it was forthcoming, it definitely wasn't anything good, "Rick." Lori reached for him with her nimble hand, letting it brush against his chest gently. He looked to her for a moment before looking at everyone else who was paused mid-action.

"I'd like everyone to meet back up around the vehicles. Daryl says he has answers about Randall's group and we all need to hear." He nodded curtly before leaving to find everyone else after Lori had leaned in for a quick alleviating kiss to the cheek.

"What do you think that means?" Carol asked wearily while Sophia stood with Carl.

"More trouble. Your group is prone to it." William said grinning albeit rather hesitantly.

"We really are." Lori offered up in confirmation, "Carl, you and Sophia stay here."

"But mom!" He began to protest.

"No Carl. You're too young, both of you are and I'm sure Carol agrees."

Lori looked to Carol for support who in turn spoke to her daughter, "Sophia baby, I need you to stay here alright?" She nodded with an innocent smile before tossing a similar one to William.

'_Guess the kid was still a fan of her dad'_, Jolene thought while fighting back a grin.

Rick must have gotten to his rounds quick because everyone was either coming towards the trucks as they went along or were already there waiting. Jolene stood with her father and Carol, their eyes settling on an approaching Daryl just like the rest of the group. He walked with a threatening gait and his expression was brooding as he grew closer. The displeasure on his face was significant and his eyes were dark. Jolene was certain she wasn't the only one to take notice of his bloody and bruised knuckles and while she figured she should have been disturbed and disheartened by his treatment of the kid, she couldn't help but feel something else…a misplaced sense of attraction. It was such an inappropriate thought to her, but she couldn't help herself into comparing Daryl's actions then in comparison to what she knew James would have done, or rather what he wouldn't have. He couldn't have done what Daryl just did for the group; she knew that because James was pretty much a pacifist and though that had seemed honorable in their past life, it now was deemed a useless quality in her eyes. With such degrading thoughts of another came guilt; was it wrong of her to praise Daryl's strengths that she took as James weaknesses? Maybe this was what it meant to move forward and though it was terrifying and abrupt, there was also a certain thrill blended with the many emotions she already felt for Daryl and she took that as a good thing.

"We have to kill him." Shane's brutal statement awoke her from her thoughts and she realized she hadn't heard a thing Daryl and Rick had been talking about. Daryl was watching her from the corner of his eye, out of concern no doubt because she had missed something vital and while everyone else looked on edge, she remained passive.

"Now hold on a minute." Dale argued, "Why do we have to kill him?"

"Didn't you hear what Daryl just said?" William stated with as much gentle forcefulness he could muster. Her father didn't want to have to be cruel, but Dale hadn't been heeding the forward answers of anyone and it was growing tiresome "His group wouldn't come here for a trade of resources if he found them. There's nothing we have that they want other than the women and we aren't going to sit back and let that happen."

"So he's guilty by association?" Dale cried, "Innocent until proven guilty, isn't that the way it's always been? We're a sensible group we can't just make a cruel decision that will affect our lives because of fear."

"Fear is what keeps you alive Dale. The kid is a threat and he needs to go." Andrea told him with a calm face.

Dale held up his hand and shook his head repeatedly, "We're talking about murder here. Rick, are you going to dictate this group's decision when we haven't even given him a chance?"

"What kind of chance can we give him? He makes everyone uncomfortable and no one wants him around." Shane snorted as he interrupted.

Dale was grasping at straws now and it was a little more than painful for everyone to sit back and watch without speaking up. No one wanted to speak up and there lied his problem and he'd find it more than difficult to have someone bare witness with him, "Rick I'm begging you, just give me the day to talk it over with everyone, see if they'll come over to my side."

He had started down after Rick who had paused midway to listen while everyone else remained standing in the shade, "You have until sundown." Rick replied stiffly.

At this point everyone scattered, not wanting to be the first on Dale's interrogation list. Of course he would inevitably get to everyone and that was perhaps the only eventful thing planned for the day. Everything else was back to basics of routine and the first thing on Jolene's list was nursing duty that involved cleaning Daryl's hand…if he'd let her. He was stubborn when it came to being tended too as likewise was she went it came to helping. She didn't have to take her time to seek him out though, because he strode up to her through the masses of people shooting her a small frown, "You listenin' now?"

She breathed a chuckle while rubbing the back of her head bashfully, "So you caught that huh?"

"You not payin' attention, that ain't like you. Kinda had to figure sumthin' was up."

"Er—nothing's up, I just got distracted." She explained while reaching for his injured hand. He pulled back before she gave him _the_ look to which he surrendered with a huff, "This looks painful." She brushed her thumb over his bloody knuckles with a feather touch.

"What got ya distracted?"

Nothing she knew how to say openly, "Come on, let's get something on that before it gets infected." She made a point of avoiding the question, though with the way he followed her without question she had to know he wasn't going to let it go. They went back to his tent this time where no temptation from the leftover alcohol could get at them. Her headache had subsided, but she wasn't looking to getting into the habit when it was more of a treat anyways, "Do you still have the emergency kit from last time?"

He disappeared without a word into the tent, leaving her hanging for a moment or two before coming back with the small kit. Last time she had used it was when she had checked his bandages and it that seemed like months ago lost in the time of the farm, "Not gonna answer me?"

He took a seat under the tree while she followed with skepticism. She received no hassle though as he handed over the medical kit while his other hand was held out waiting for her attention, "It's not that I don't want to, it's more like I don't know how…if that makes sense." She squirted a small amount of peroxide onto fresh gauze while keeping her eyes on the wound.

"Sure you can think of a way." He winced when the cold liquid made contact, but otherwise made no complaints.

"You have so much confidence in me." She playfully jabbed before growing serious, "I was wondering about my feelings."

Now he found reason to complain and be fidgety. He pulled back with a curse though she doubted it had much to do with the pain from his hand because he was visibly stunned with traces of fear and nervousness, "Feelin's…'bout what?" He mumbled while giving back his hand again.

"The situation…and you. I told you it was complicated, but you wanted to hear." Now things had taken the turn to awkward ville and she kept her eyes trained on his hand which happened to have hers fitted inside. She marveled quietly at the size difference with hers clasped in his while she worked. In all honesty, she quite liked the tanned roughness against hers. She'd never been overly impressed with her own hands either; they were practical, with nails kept short and unpainted for work, "Umm, if it still feels sore it'd be best to get some ice on it. Patricia probably has up at the house." '_Chatting about ice, real smooth', _she berated herself. Had being young always been this awkward, or did relationships get more difficult with age? She certainly hadn't felt like this in a number of years and she knew she wasn't alone with it.

"Yeah, I'll get some in a bit." Daryl agreed, his eyes focused on the perimeter. A stocky figure was approaching quickly and Daryl let out a struggled groan, "Great, here it comes."

"Daryl, Jolene." Dale greeted out of breath after finishing climbing up the hill.

"Can't keep away from you people can we?" Daryl muttered in irritation.

"What I have to say won't take me long…just hear me out, please?" He beseeched with a look to each of them, "I know it seems like I'm repeating myself, but I think we should give the kid a chance. You're both two level-headed people and Rick will listen to you."

"With Shane in his ear all the time, I find that rather doubtful." Jolene pointed out.

"Shane well, he's another matter entirely and it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that he wants that kid out of his way."

"Ya mean like he did to Otis?" Dale seemed stunned by Daryl's words, more to the point that he was on the same page that the old man had been since day one.

Dale shot a look to Jolene and she shrugged, "I guess it's always been us three who have figured that."

"Then you know how important it is that we stand against him. Men like Shane, they don't care about people like you or me or even Rick."

"So what's it matter either way what happens to that kid?" Daryl asked with a scowl, "Ain't gonna change Shane's mind on nothin' and Rick's still gonna try and convince himself into thinkin' he's still got a friend there. This group's broken and the quicker you accept that, the better off you'll be."

"If you really think that it doesn't matter either way then why not side with me? Could really make a difference to whether or not that boy survives." Dale pleaded with tired eyes.

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Yer one desperate son-offa-bitch, I'll give ya that."

Dale offered a small smile, "And Jolene, what about you? I know your father's choice is based on his worry for you, but that doesn't mean you can't make your own decision."

"I'm still working on it." She admitted, "But I will let you know. If you get some more people on your side than I think I'd be swayed over."

"You two have each other at least, and I'm happy for that." He smiled warmly in a knowing manner before glancing down at his watch, "I still have four hours." He mumbled before turning swiftly and waddling on down the hill.

"How the Hell does he figure that?" Daryl grunted in annoyance.

Jolene laughed, "Because you're still holding on to my hand."

"Shit, sorry." She was chilled as Daryl let her go. Neither had ever spoken to the other about how Dale had guessed their feelings. For Daryl, that conversation was still sumthin' he fell back to a lot and he still didn't have the means to know if what the ol' man had said was true 'bout love. In any case it had come to the point where neither of 'em could deny some sort of feelin's though he was content on not to voice whatever those were right now, "I think you should side with him."

Jolene broke her gaze from the treeline back to Daryl with her brows furrowed, "Really?"

Daryl nodded, "Can see that you wanna. Besides, even though one person ain't gonna make a difference, at least you'll be happy with yer choice. Don't wanna go through the rest of yer life with regret."

"You don't think anyone else will side with him?" She asked softly.

"Nah, you saw how they were, not that it's their fault. Kid mighta not participated in rape or murder, but he didn't do a Goddamn thing to stop it. Ain't no one wants that kinda person 'round Cherry." Rape and murder; those were some excruciating details she had missed out on, and though Dale had desperation on his side it wasn't going to be enough with words like that thrown around. Now she understood where Daryl and her father were coming from.

"Maybe I will, but for Dale's sake, not for that kid." Her voice was strong and hardened as her resolve became clear, "What do you think Hershel and his family will do."

"They weren't 'round all mornin'. Seems like Hershel's lettin' Rick take care of this problem though. Can't blame him, this shit's been worse than an ass kickin'." He winced at his own bad phrasin' while getting' a look at his battered hand, "You ain't pissed 'bout what I did?"

"No, it needed to be done and now we know." She held his palm between her two and leaned in to lay a kiss on his lips. With his top lip flush between her two she smiled and allowed her tongue to tease him gently. This resulted with his free arm pulling her in by the waist to close the small distance between them. She let out a sigh of content as he squeezed her tight on the hip and she wished some things didn't have to end so quickly. She pulled back, though they remained in close proximity for a few seconds longer, "Come on, let's go get some ice for that before we're summoned to this problem…again."

Daryl rolled his eyes at the reminder before coming to a stand with her at his side, "Hell, least Rick will know not to pull this shit again in the future."

"Yeah but that just means there'll be other tough decisions for him to make; for all of us actually." They walked silently beside each other down to the house with Dale still very visible in the distance as he made his rounds in a repetitive cycle. Though things were strained, none of them could possibly be prepared for the burdens to come and what decisions they would be faced with as a group. It was gratifying to be blissfully unaware at the time before everything would catch up and once again they would be scaling behind the dark walls of their lives.

* * *

_**They're telling me it's beautiful**_  
_**I believe them but will I ever know**_  
_**The world behind my wall**_  
_**The sun will shine like never before**_  
_**One day I will be ready to go**_  
_**See the world behind my wall**_

_**World Behind My Wall, Tokio Hotel...**_

* * *

**Decisions drama and what's this…more Darlene?! Aren't you all the luckiest readers? You must know I'm going to even this out with the sequel of course and things are going to be dark and dreary once again. My goal is to end this story at chapter 45 (seems like a good number) A word of warning, I won't have the sequel up right away because I had another one-shot (though more of a short story at this point) that I want to add up here next, and then comes the sequel after. Is it cruel of me to make you wait; why yes it is, but at least I'm giving you something else to read. It's still a Daryl story too, though way different from this one. Actually it's what I had originally planned as my story until I scrapped it for 'Come Alive' but I still wanted to get the basic plot out so I turned it into a one shot. I let you know when it's ready too, so no worries :)**


	43. A Reason For The Way Things Have To Be

**Thanks to ****WhatsGoingOn****, ****alexmarie-x****, ****LiliAnn Jackson****, ****EnjoytheSilence03****, ****Meadowss****, ****Cloud T Hollows****, ****courtnieduffel****, ****dolphinblue 386**** and ****CancerChic**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists! **

**MAR76****: Man, you guys didn't hesitate to get on me about the warning of dark and serious times. I love the emotional response of course and how attached you've become to the story. In terms of James, all I'll say is don't put him out of your mind just yet. In respect to the dark and serious stuff though, I'm gearing more towards character development and the twists in the plot so that's what I'm getting at there. I have no plans as of yet to split up Jolene and Daryl based on the fact that I'm writing through the winter, plus it seems like quite a few stories have taken the root of separating the girl with Andrea while Daryl is left alone at the prison and I didn't want to go there. Yippee, that's one less thing to worry about! **

**SilverAdvenger12****: *Cries?* I'm so sad it's almost done too. Thank God for sequels though right and man I have so many little plot bunnies filling my head for it already. Glad you love this story, you are a great fan who's been with me from the start. I am excited to get the one shot out, though it felt weird to stray from Jolene for a bit but it's more of an emotionally driven story (you'll find out what that means soon) Just two chapters left after this one now. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Haha you're not the first person to request this, and if I can fit Merle into it without it seeming forced or taking away from Daryl's character development than I'll do it. Kind of have some ideas in my head, so I'll work those out. That was a funny little moment, teasing Jolene with her own thoughts and distractions by Daryl. Glad you like all the little moments, I think they're in high demand. **

**FanFicGirl10****: Darlene moments FTW! I figured it was a true fact that we all get distracted by Daryl, so why not Jolene?! If people start feeling a Carol/William thing I may turn it into that a little bit. Haha I will never have a situation in which Carol is even considered for Daryl, just doesn't work for me and I think I could like her on the show more if it was my Carol there and not the one they've created. Guilty, I love Rick's stubble too he rocks it, but I figured it would be something for Lori to complain about. I meant to comment on your display pic about Kili earlier! Love that guy, I'm actually a huge LOTR nerd and I can't believe I haven't got a reference about it in here yet (I'll get working on it though)**

**Korvescence****: Season three Rick needs to do a lot of cleaning up! Hehe William really is Winter's in disguise and I'll try getting more connections in as I go along. Let the action ensue! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Love it too! It's an episode that got me thinking really hard and though it's easy enough as viewers to write off Randall, I can understand a little of where Dale was coming from. I cry at it too! Hope I do some justice here to Rick starting to trust Daryl more, I made sure I got that in this chapter. Alright, it's settled at 45 then! Judging by my plans for the sequel, it will probably be longer than that but that's good news for the readers. I'm always nervous about putting up one-shots and it was strange to drift away from Jolene for that little bit. My one-shot it massive though, probably close to 20k for words so more like a short story that I might split into chapters when I upload it all at once. Stilling thinking of a title for it, but I should have one picked before this story comes to a close.**

**WhatsGoingOn****: Oh well hello! Thank you so much for the review, I swear you're three sentences boosted my confidence as a writer! First of all, Daryl and Jolene being too perfect for words, I think I melted at that. I'm so glad I've made a couple worth rooting for. "This may be the best TWD fanfic I've read, along with one of the best fanfics period", I passed out from that! I can't really take too much credit because I know there are a lot of stories out there that are superb, but that mine means so much to you as an individual really makes me think I've done something right and have a number one fan! And finally, Dale…damn, I wish you'd come into it at a happier time. This part of season two always chokes me up. Thank you so much and I hope I never let you down with what I post!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Jolene and William Baker, what of it?!**

* * *

The sun seemed to be falling a lot quicker today, at least by Dale's account if anyone stopped to ask him. Never doubt a man on a mission though and he had certainly hit up every person at least once (even Shane) to voice his opinion and his reasoning. It was likely that everyone was dreading the final vote, not because of Randall but because of disappointing Dale. No one had changed their minds from as far as Jolene could tell. She had engaged in a few people's reactions by asking and all she had received were hesitant responses of many. It felt wrong in every way that they had allowed him to go on this long when from the beginning it was evident they were going to humor him. If Dale felt cheated then that was on them.

Now they were waiting for Rick. He was obviously delaying the meeting from occurring just to buy Dale a few minutes longer. Jolene had spent her afternoon with Daryl where they were currently on the porch steps as he iced his hand. Lori had come by not long ago wondering where Carl was though it seemed she had found him now because he was following her around. When she had walked away, Daryl had turned to Jolene asking '_why that woman couldn't keep track of her own damn kid?',_ while she had laughed and discreetly agreed with that assessment.

"This is gettin' pathetic, him makin' us wait." Daryl muttered as he adjusted the bag of ice on his hand, "He's stallin' just 'cause he's got a guilty conscious 'bout it and Dale was his one chance out."

"You know for someone who says he doesn't care about what happens you sure seem to want that kid gone." She refrained from making it seem like a joke which was well justified because of the subject matter.

"It's 'cause it ain't 'bout what one person wants anymore. Gotta be smart and think for the group. This waitin' bit is just sad."

"I guess I'd have to agree with that if I was being sensible." Which she hoped she was. It was hard to distinguish between whether you were going with your head or your heart anymore, "Anyways, I don't think we'll be waiting much longer." She pointed down to the field were the group was following behind Rick to the house.

"Don't see the ol' man with 'em." Daryl said straightening as he narrowed his eyes on the approaching people, "Sure takin' his time. Have to figure he knows by now."

Jolene made no comment as Rick drew near. His expression was sullen blended with the overall exhaustion he was feeling for the problem. Though the end was nearing, he didn't seem any better off, "We're talking in the living room." He offered curtly before vanishing into the house.

Jolene took that as their cue to follow along with everyone else who flooded the porch steps at once. It was difficult to get a feel of each person's demeanor though relief definitely dominated the air around them in thick waves. Hershel's family had come to join them in the house which was only natural now that it was too much to deny that they were all enveloped as one group. What was surprising was their willingness to agree in the decision of disposing of Randall. Seeing as they were faithful church folk it was automatically assumed they would be against killing a young man. It was living proof that Shane's rash decision at the barn that day had changed the Greene's into something similar to their group. It had galvanized them into being rational and unsparing.

"Alright." Rick began as everyone found their place. Dale was last to join, his shoulder were sagged in a sulky manner while he kept his harsh gaze to the ground when Rick continued, "We all know why we're here so there's no use me wasting any time. I want to make this clear that this will be the last time we'll be discussing this."

"How are we going to do this?" Andrea asked thoughtfully, "Should it be unanimous?"

"Majority rules." Shane cut in, "Might as well get to it Rick."

Rick held up his hand in a gesture that commanded the attention of the room to him, "I want to know if there are any doubts before we get this done. Dale, do you have anything you want to say?"

Shane rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as Dale came forward, "Why bother? It's not going to make a difference now. Everyone's made up their minds; I think it's just me and Glenn."

Glenn grew sheepish, "Actually no."

"Glenn, you don't mean that?!" Dale cried appalled.

"Look, I don't want to lose any more people. He's not one of us, he could be dangerous. What if he brought his group here?"

Though it was Glenn that asked the question, Dale addressed everyone, "You don't know he'd do that, none of you do! I can't even stop to believe for a minute that any of you are alright with this. He's a boy for God's sake and some of you are parents. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He doesn't mean anything to us Dale. That's what you're forgetting." Shane told him bluntly.

"How would you do it?" Patricia asked Rick, getting back on topic.

"Probably just hang him?" Shane suggested to Rick.

"I thought about that in the barn, but shooting him may be more humane." Rick supplied.

"Now hold on a minute!" Dale interjected fiercely, "Why are we talking about this like it's been decided?"

"Because it has been." William said in calm frankness, "I'm sorry Dale, but it doesn't seem like anyone else agrees with you."

"I do." Jolene kicked herself up from the wall beside Daryl. She looked to him for a moment before he gave her a small encouraging nod. Her father watched her from the other side of the room with understanding though he wasn't going to change his vote in spite of that fact and she knew it was because he felt it was what was best for her and the group, "There has to be a better option than this."

Dale gave a small triumphant smile her way, "You see? There has to be a better way and deep down you all know it. Why go through this if there are doubts?"

"What else can we do with him Dale?" Lori asked cryptically.

"We give him a chance to prove himself." Dale reiterated, "Get him out there, have him help."

"Can't have him walking out there alone and you know that." Rick refuted.

"What, are we gonna post a guard on him to follow him around?" T-Dog asked sarcastically.

"I'll do that." Dale immediately volunteered to no one's surprise.

Rick grew more and more troubled as Dale persisted, "No Dale. We can't have you or anyone walking around with this guy."

"How many times are we going to dance around this before we vote?" Shane said frustrated, as if he had better things to be doing, "Unless we strap the kid to a fifty pound weight to work, there's no way we can trust him."

"I don't understand you people!" Dale exclaimed in exasperation, "He's just a boy, I don't know what you all think he'll do. He was with a bad group, but to judge him by it? He was doing what we're all doing right now; surviving."

Shane rubbed his hands down his face while letting out a sigh to show his discontent, "You know what I don't get? How you can condone someone who was a bystander to rape and who took part in shooting at our men?"

Jolene squeezed Dale's arm to keep him from speaking up about Otis. She could see it had been at the front of his mind after Shane was making such accusations, but the group didn't need any more headaches based on a bad feeling. This suspicion coming from only three people would likely convince few others.

"Couldn't you just send him off on his own again?" Maggie offered as a solution to the current impasse.

"No." Lori argued, "They barely made it back last time and we can't spare any more resources on him."

"Then we know what has to be done." Shane said keeping adamant while Dale shot him a reproachful look.

"Wait, Andrea what about you? You were a civil rights lawyer before all of this, surely you have something conceivable to add?" Dale pleaded.

Andrea looked momentarily startled as all eyes surfaced to her. With Shane on one side and Dale facing the other, there wasn't a soul in the room who envied her, "He's right." She said with a small smile before catching Jolene's eye, "We should try and find a better way."

"Is there anyone else?" Rick asked before pausing to see if anyone else was going to speak up. The consensus was clear, not even the Greene's were backing him on this one and though some at least looked guilty, they still wanted someone else to take care of the problem, "I'm sorry Dale. Three people just aren't enough."

"But don't you realize that once we do this there is no going back? We'll be killing someone who may be innocent, who could even be a helpful part of this group. Can you all live with that?" His malign words held power enough to shake their world and silenced everyone, "And tomorrow…I suppose you're all going to act like nothing's wrong, never mind that we killed a living person, a young man who's barely lived his life."

"It's the way things have to be Dale." Lori attempted to explain but he cut her off.

"Why does it have to be that way; because they told you it was?" He pointed accusing fingers at Shane and Rick, "This world may not be as civilized as it once was, but that's only because we're letting it win. At the end of the day you have to take charge of your own life, not let someone else make the decisions for you because you were too afraid to speak up or….beaten down by reason. This whole idea of survival of the fittest, it's harsh and cruel and I don't want to be a part of it and I can't believe all of you are letting it win. I could talk until I'm blue in the face, but I can see it isn't going to make a difference on how you all feel. No you'll just hide in your tents and pretend it didn't happen. Well I'll let you all know something; I'm not going to forget, that's for damn sure!"

The responses to Dale's outburst varied, though Shane made it clear with a snort of derision that he didn't care nor had he heard a thing Dale had just said. Before he left, Dale said something to Daryl on his way out of the house, something Jolene couldn't quite pick up though there was a slight change in the flux of Daryl's face before it was gone again. Jolene felt helpless as she stood in the middle of the room while the people began to dissipate from its core. She wasn't sure how long she stood there—could have been minutes or only a few seconds—before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We tried." Andrea said with a forced smile. They were the only two in the room.

"Yeah….I think more for Dale's sake. It was important to me that he knew he had someone in his corner." She breathed while starting for the screen door with Andrea at her side.

"I know. It was the same for me." She admitted, "And what was important to Dale was setting that kid free."

The day was turning to night faster than she could remember and she cursed the setting sun for ruining the day even more than the sorry state it was already in, "How did you feel on that, all morals aside?"

Andrea screwed her face into deep thought, "Just putting all of my cards out on the table, I'd say the kid was a threat and something needed to be done. It's hard to be the good person anymore and I don't know if there will ever be a situation where everyone gets what they wanted. I understand where Dale is coming from. He doesn't want to see any more death and he wants everyone to live together in peace, it's what we all want."

"Yeah, but when you want too much you end up with nothing." Jolene countered, "I've lived through that one time or another."

"Me too." She tacked on a smirk, "I think we're all guilty of it." Whether it was on purpose or not, they found that their short walk had led them to the RV. Small little thumps of music could be heard beating against the door and Dale's hat was peeking up high enough for them to spot him through the window at the driver's seat, "Should we go in?"

"We'll knock first." Jolene compromised. She raised her small fist and pounded against the thin metal of the door. In response the music ceased and was replaced with the dull thud of short footsteps before the door cracked open.

"Oh, it's you." He answered half relieved and half hollow from where the disappointment lingered, "Come in."

He pushed the door back further to accommodate them into the RV. The women tried to keep their faces positive without seeming overly eager to distract form the issue at hand. If Dale saw through it, he didn't say anything, "What are you listening to?" Andrea asked as she and Jolene plunked down at the front window with him.

His finger hit the play button on the stereo and the flinty voice of Sammy Kershaw filled their ears as it had many weeks ago out on the highway. Back then they'd be cringing at hearing it over on repeat so many times, but now it was reminiscent and they allowed themselves to sink into the mellifluous sound, "You know, he's not that bad." Andrea commented.

"You can sing to it if you'd like." Dale chuckled for a brief moment.

"I don't speak for Andrea, but I know I don't have a strong set of pipes on me." She looked at the back of the CD case before finding the track number to switch to, "However, since I happen to like this number and I might just know the lyrics I'll give it a shot, so long as you sing with me."

Dale grinned while Andrea busted into a laugh as Louisiana Hot Sauce began to play, "Oh good Lord."

"_Little Susanna, down in Louisiana, pretty as she can be."_ Jolene started, _"All the boys want her, they even say she's gonna, but she don't want nobody but me."_

"_Now I'm a lucky fellow, 'cause they all try to tell her, girl you better leave him alone."_ Dale took over the next part, his cheeks already rosy with glee, _"But none of them can see, what she sees in me, she loves me way down to the bone."_

"Andrea, your turn." Jolene prodded with a shit-eating grin.

She grumbled in return though she joined in anyways, _"She'll sit around and tease 'em, tell 'em she can please 'em, but I know that she's taking me home."_

"_Well, well, well,  
She's Louisiana Hot Sauce  
Hotter than a fireball  
Smoother than strawberry wine  
She's lookin' good as I've seen  
Strollin' in her tight jeans  
Drivin' me out of my mind  
Believe me there's no other  
That comes in up above her  
She knocks me right down to my knees,_

_Well I know I could never have it any better  
She spins me like a washing machine  
And every time I hold her, man I start to smolder  
When she pours her lovin' on me  
She's Louisiana Hot Sauce",_

By the time they'd gotten passed belting out the first chorus, they had lost control into a fit of laughter with big goofy grins plastered on each of their faces. Little tears were starting to leak from Dale's eyes and into his beard as he swiped a hand at them quickly. The song continued to play after they had stopped and were now basking in the warmth of their shared moment. Jolene didn't quite know what to say to make Dale feel better in terms of what would become of Randall and thus chose silence as her best option, which her and Andrea both seemed to agree on as she hadn't said anything as of yet either. Instead it was Dale who broke silence, and they were complacent to let him do so, "You girls…thank you."

* * *

These were moments Daryl dreaded and especially alone as he was left to maul over his many thoughts. It was growin' darker now, any more time taken up and Rick wouldn't be able to blow it off any longer. Wasn't like it was gonna happen anyway. He didn't know how just yet, but he knew that kid wasn't gonna end up dead tonight. Sumthin' that the ol' man had said stuck with Officer Friendly, he just didn't wanna look like a pussy in front of Shane was all. As if there was any question at this point over who the leader was anyways, but he supposed Rick was still workin' on makin' it indubitably clear to Walsh that that was the way it was. Poor son-offa-bitch really. If he'd actually gotten on well with Walsh, he mighta felt bad…but he didn't. Rick had done—other than the Merle thing—alright by him and he was gonna stick with him for however long this shit lasted.

He thought over havin' a cigarette, but tonight just wasn't right and he had nothin' to keep his hands busy as he was leanin' against the porch railin', starin' off at the black sky. Wasn't a cloud in sight so the moon was free to spotlight on the farm. Yeah right, like they needed any more attention. This was bigger shit than he thought he'd see at the end of the world. Got him wonderin' what it woulda looked like to a stranger from the outside. Probably the same as it did for the rest of 'em; one big fuckin' mess. He had half a mind to ask Cherry's father what he thought 'bout this. Bettin' life out on the road alone was lookin' pretty friendly compared to this right now. Then again, he was glad that William had made it here. It closed the case on Sophia and brought a lil' piece to Cherry if nothin' else. He hadn't told her yet, but he was havin' a tough go wrappin' his head 'round her father's name. Will…damn he couldn't even speak it aloud without it remindin' him of someone else who he had promised himself was long gone and couldn't bother him again. Didn't matter though, the fucker was still screwin' with him from beyond the grave.

"You look like you just came across a bad thought." Rick said as he walked over to him, those damn cowboy boots clunkin' with each step and Daryl half expected to see silver spurs at the backs of 'em.

He hadn't realized his thoughts of the past had caused him to scowl, at least, more than he normally would. He eased back with a small frown to not throw him off as much, "Hell, ain't got any good thoughts goin' on these days."

"Yeah I guess not." Rick admitted as he rested his hands on the splintered wood railing.

"You havin' seconds thoughts 'bout this or what?" Daryl asked as he crossed his own arms over his chest and turned his back to the moon.

"It needs to be done." He left it hanging from there and Daryl wondered if this was the part where he was supposed to talk him out of it. Wasn't gonna happen though. True he didn't care much either way, but this was still the quicker and safer option and he hated to admit he had a lot ridin' on this decision too, "At least Dale had someone with him."

Daryl hadn't been surprised when Cherry stepped up first, Hell he mighta even been a small part of her reasonin' if he were to take some credit. It had only been a minor shock that Andrea had followed after. Even though she'd been kinda bitchy towards the ol' man, she still had that bond with him from the start and inevitably fell back on it, "Don't know how he feels 'bout the rest of us now though."

"I don't suppose you know where he went?" Rick asked as his eyes did a quick sweep of the camp.

"Nah, he's been a ghost all evenin'. Probably lurkin' in that RV of his." Daryl had thought he'd seen him go in that general direction earlier though it was anyone's guess if he was still there. He hadn't seen much of Blondie or Cherry neither though the former wasn't his problem. Wasn't like he was desperate for Cherry's attention either, though he had grown used to her bein' 'round all the time which was a terrible thing in his mind. Made him realize he needed her a bit more than he was comfortable with which hit close to home. He'd been down this road with Merle too, and look where he was…nowhere he was currently aware of, that was for damn sure.

"Rick!" Shane interrupted the longwinded discussion with a tone of severe determination, "We doing this now?"

There was a pregnant pause which only furthered Daryl's earlier assumption of Rick not wanting to do this, "Yeah, let's go get him."

He shot a look to Daryl who nodded and moved to follow. He wasn't sure what it had meant, but earlier Rick had invited him to be a part of this which he was certain irked the shit outta his former best friend. Was like, or it felt like anyways that Rick was attemptin' to push Shane out and have him take his place. Daryl woulda been more humble 'bout it if he knew it hadn't had landed him a huge target on his back. Rick without meanin' too had landed him in some hot water and he'd have to tread careful. Wasn't like he was gonna turn his back to Shane any time soon and the guy was always on his radar since Otis. No need to give any more reasons for Walsh to lose his shit though, so he'd have to play nice which wasn't one of his strong points.

The three of 'em went down to the shed under cover of darkness. The rest of the folks were huddled 'round camp by now, waitin' for the night to end and for the dawn to come. Rick had brought his gun which meant they weren't gonna hang him. Guess that settled that, "Daryl, could you get him please?" Rick asked.

"You got it." While ignoring the dark look he was on the receivin' end of from Shane, he threw open the door to the shack where the kid was whimperin' sumthin' pathetic in the corner. His head was turnin' every which way to try and pinpoint who and where the intruder was under his blindfold. He let out a little yelp of surprised as Daryl hoisted his shackled ass up by the collar, "On yer feet."

He immediately began to protest with _no's_ and the _don't kill me _pleas that Daryl turned a deaf ear to while he hauled him outside, "Let's take him to the barn." Shane said as he got on the kids other side, gripping his arm tight while Rick led the way with them following. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Shane to back off, like he couldn't handle draggin' some hundred and forty pound kid on his own, but didn't say otherwise. This was just Walsh putting his anger and hate on display 'cause he was a drama queen and had to be the center of attention.

They made it to the barn where light had already been prepared for their arrival. Daryl took care of dropping the kid to his knees in the middle of the floor before discarding his blindfold in time for him to see Rick preparing his Python, causing him to break out into tears all over again, "If you have any last words or thoughts, speak them now." Rick ordered formally.

"Please don't kill me." Instead more incoherent babble spewed from the kid's mouth and he rocked back and forth on his knees begging for his life. Rick started to raise his gun slowly and for a moment it seemed like his suspicions and doubts had been resolved into a clear thinking pattern. Daryl remained indifferent as he and Walsh waited for the loud echo of a single bullet, but it never came. Carl's small voice piped up from the crack at the door as he stepped in with his father's hat atop his head, "Do it dad."

Jesus, even though Daryl wasn't a father there's no way a parent could be ready to hear words like that from their own kid. His own opinion probably differed what was goin' on in Rick's head though 'cause all he saw was a kid growin' up into single-minded person, closer to the likes of Shane than Rick, "Carl, get back to camp. I thought your mother told you not to come down here!" Shane barked as he went to usher the kid away. A little too late on the reaction Daryl thought he was, 'cause Rick had already lowered his hand and was fightin' some demons off behind his eyes again.

"Ain't gonna do it?" Daryl mumbled turning to Rick.

"If there's a better way." Rick replied, "We'll find it. Get him up and take him back to the shed."

Shane had returned just in time to catch the end of the conversation and he was glaring murderously between Rick and the kid. Daryl ignored them both as he blindfolded the kid again and gagged him for good measure before draggin' ass back to the shed that had become that kids new home. They beat feet down there while he suspected Rick and Shane made off to tell the news to everyone else. He was havin' a hard time categorizin' it as good or bad, though the ol' man would be happy. He wasn't sure on his own feelin's on it, though maybe all along he knew it was wrong, a damn dirty sin that shouldn't have even crossed his mind. He shoved that shit aside and chained the kid back to the cuffs behind the chair before leavin' the shakin' coward to be thankful of fate. Lucky for him the cop's kid never listened to a Goddamn thing he was told.

Daryl was walkin' back alone stuck between whether to go back to his tent or to sit with everyone else. Honestly, if he was goin' back to the group, he was only goin' there for maybe two or three people's company so he didn't bother with the effort. A lot had happened and he wanted to catch at least a wink of sleep before dealin' with eight new issues in the mornin'. His wanderin' with his thoughts was cut short by a horrid sound. Cries of agony hit his ears from a distance and he was only slightly comforted by the fact that they were masculine. He took off into a dead run in the night, now havin' a reason to be thankful for the bright moon as it led him to two crumpled figures on the ground.

"Son-offa-bitch." He cursed. All he had on him was a knife and he didn't stop to think too much on that as he tackled the walker off of Dale. Why the Hell had the ol' man come out this far on his own; had he decided to leave 'cause of the group's choice? Or maybe he had just needed a minute alone, what the fuck did he know and he didn't care to think on it as he shoved the blade of his knife deep through the skull of that ugly mother fucker kickin' on the ground. He leapt from the walker to Dale, whose eyes were glassy as they stared up at him with a helplessness that made Daryl sick, "Hang in there buddy." He told him before shoutin' for help. He knew his voice would carry and already flashlights were on them; everyone had come.

"Dale?" Andrea choked as she saw him on the ground, struggling to breathe as he clung on by a thread, "Jolene, help him!"

Cherry was down on her knees on the ground with them, her eyes quickly dartin' to him before she focused on Dale. Her hands got coated with his blood pretty quickly as she assessed the damage done. Looked like a lot from where Daryl was standin' now and everyone pacin' behind him could see it too. The damn kid had followed 'em up here and he burst into tears at the sight which wasn't a surprise. All that bold talk of killin' Randall earlier was probably far from his childlike apprehension again.

"Hershel, Jolene, can you do anything?" Rick asked urgently.

"With the wounds he's sustained, he'd need surgery." Hershel explained, "However, everything I need is up at the house."

"Well let's get him back there then." Rick jumped in immediately only to have Hershel shake his head.

"Rick, he wouldn't survive the trip up there."

Rick's emotions began to falter with a desperate hope, as if he believed some of the ol' man's blood to be on him, "Could you do the surgery here then?"

"There isn't enough time." Hershel said as he laid a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Please, he's suffering. Do something!" Andrea sobbed. Cherry had her arms wrapped 'round Blondie now, leavin' a blood trail down the front of her shirt where her hands were clasped together as she held her friend.

"She's right. He's in a lot of pain." Cherry looked to Rick, her eyes burnin' with focus and remorse in the gleam of the light. Murmurs were startin' in from behind as the rest of the group whispered and waited for things to look up again, "I'm so sorry Dale." She whispered and her tears that looked like the color of the sea in the moonlight began to spill with quiet dignity.

Rick stepped up. Why was it he always stepped up when he was so close to breakin'? Hell, he'd had enough trepidation's offin' a kid estranged to them, there wasn't no way he'd be able to kill one of their own, even if it was a mercy kill; not on this night. It wasn't clear if anyone else had seen Rick's struggle, but it had been plain to Daryl the moment Hershel said there was nothin' to be done. Daryl didn't know why he offered to take his place, but he figured he was driven by gratitude. Rick had done a lot more for him than any person in his position woulda done. Hell, he got sick of himself sometimes yet Rick had put up with all his bullshit since Atlanta. Time to repay the favor in the one way he knew how even if it tore him up inside, he'd dust himself off and get over it.

Cherry pulled Andrea up with her, takin' a good step back to allow him room as he palmed the cold handle of that Python. There was a forgiveness on Dale's face, one that he needed to see before he did what he was about to do. He mumbled his own sweet goodbye to Dale; one he was sure everyone else heard as well before he pulled the trigger and his arm had shook with a tremor from the power of the fire. He closed his eyes briefly and took a step back, too afraid to take a look at his own work. The women had already begun to cry all around him and he was sure a few people had volunteered to lift Dale's body and take him back to the house to at least be cleaned up before his burial. Suddenly the smell of blood had lifted and he wasn't surrounded by cryin' bodies.

He was still holdin' tightly to the gun when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Son, are you alright?"

His eyes opened sharply to find the one person he hadn't been expectin'. William. Son he had called him. Hell, if only that had been true. It woulda been nice to be worthy of a father like that and Cherry was damn lucky to have him, "Suppose I'd feel better if I got this back to Rick." He muttered, glancin' down at the weight of the gun in his hand.

"I can take it back to the house." Daryl gave it to him without hesitating and Will shot him one of his serene smiles that could put any mind at ease, "You go on now, you've done enough." Done enough. In all his life he'd never heard those words and he blamed that to be the reason why he could never find a perfect night's sleep. He always figured there was more to be done, that he was strivin' towards some unforeseeable goal, but to be told that he'd done enough…a calm washed over him like never before.

He walked alone back to his tent while several others were forcing themselves to sleep as well. Only a handful had stayed up to help Hershel in the house with the proper preparations for Dale. He felt in a state of denial. There was just no way he could be gone from their lives that fast. Had it been like this for everyone else they'd lost too, or was he just startin' to feel this now 'cause he was more a part of the group than he had been in the past? Whatever it was, he wished it would stop 'cause this whole numb feelin' felt like one way bullshit.

He was in and out of sleep every few minutes while still hearin' the voices up late workin' hard. Got him thinkin' things he didn't wanna think 'bout and he was thankful when the noise's stopped. As the voices had died down he heard the familiar crunch of footsteps on the lawn. He listened as they drew closer and he sat himself up as the figure entered his tent without warnin'. He woulda made a fuss, but Cherry looked too damn exhausted to hear it and he didn't wanna put her through any more then she had already dealt with. She'd cleaned up before comin' though her hands were still light pink from the blood, sumthin' they'd both seen enough of. She didn't say anythin' and he didn't either as she wrapped her arms 'round his shoulders and rested her head into his collarbone. It had felt like a long time without her company even though he was smart enough to know it had only been less than a day. They sat like that into the early hours of the mornin', both of 'em unchangin' while he continued to think strenuous things over. There was really only one thought in particular that continued to flood his mind; with the ol' man gone, who was left to tell him what he was feelin' now?

* * *

_**I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup**_

_**When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head**_  
_**When you feel the world shake from the words that are said**_

_**Calling All Angels, Train...**_

* * *

**Long chapter and one of the sadder moments of season two. I know it would have been nice to save Dale but his death impacted the group in an emotional way that I couldn't rob them of. Also, there are other people in the future *cough* Merle *cough* I would rather work to save so I can't keep everyone alive. I liked exploring more of Daryl's thoughts on the matter since we didn't get to see that in the show and I had to figure he would have been a little affected by ending Dale even if he didn't show it. I think I was also fortunate that I picked the name William out for Jolene's father before the game came out because it was totally by accident but I get to compare and contrast things in Daryl's mind now which rocks, so if you're hoping for more Will and Daryl bonding, there will be in the sequel. Two sad lonely chapters left now and we will say goodbye to 'Come Alive'. An early heads up; the sequel will be named, 'For We Are Many'.**

**Song Sang by Andrea, Jolene & Dale: Louisiana Hot Sauce by Sammy Kershaw. I mentioned it way back in Chapter 11.**


	44. Tomorrow's Not That Certain

**Thanks to ****OrangeGumDrop****, ****SarcasticRaven****, ****hideher****, ****Wolf's Dark Rose Angel**** and ****mrc1979**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**MAR76****: I'm always sad to see Dale go too. Hehe you're definitely right with something about James and that's all I'm gonna say. Yes, I'm so excited to have Daryl and Will bond next, the poor guy needs a real father. I know it's a weird topic because he's a grown man, but Daryl still has a lot of qualities of being a child sometimes who is vulnerable and William can be there for him in a way he's never known. Yes Merle, I can't wait for that either!**

**heboosh****: It's OK I tear up when Dale dies too! Alright best friends then, because you're lucky number three who's begged for Merle to live, and I pretty much have plotlines written down already on where I am going to take season three so get excited for that! Your display pic helped too, I can't let him die now! I don't feel like crying again and I really hate that GOV so let's shake things up for season three with my sequel! Thank you for the lovely review :)**

**Leyshla Gisel****: I hate the sadness of Dale's death too and for Daryl having to kill him, but either way it was gonna be tough. Two chapters left, can you believe it! You've been with me since day one so thank you so much!**

**WhatsGoingOn****: Yeah, that's the only thing Dale was lucky to have missed out on. Glad you loved hearing Daryl's POV. It's a struggle doing his chapters but I try to stay accurate if I can help it. Hehe glad the Darlene moment made it special, I'm really giving you all a lot of fluff right now. Papa bear Baker, love it! And he and Daryl are certainly going to have a great relationship that I can't wait to explore. Love the Canadians, giving all the love to our favorite redneck! Hey no prob, I encourage readers to come up with casting calls and J Law is awesome, loved her in Silver Linings (I cried in that movie) Here's some more Darlene for the number one fan! **

**WaterWarrior6****: "Maybe Daryl could have a William on each shoulder" I want to frame these words! I totally got the image in my head and it's priceless. Season three Rick is BAMF even when he's running around a little loony. Glad you love Daryl's thoughts because I struggle with those chapters and it's good to know they pay off. With all the reviews I've received it's pretty much confirmed I will save Merle. Haha if it didn't come off as being chauvinistic as a writer, I'd probably kill Carol but I'm working on having her at least improved in my story so I hate her less… meh, it's sort of working but that's a stretch right there. Season four though, she'd better end up six feet under! **

**FanFicGirl10****: Yeah, keeping Merle alive before Dale seemed like a no brainer and I think I know what I'm going to do by the time I'm at season three. Daryl and Jo keep having these nice moments, I don't know how you all keep getting these, but I'm glad you love them. OMG I LOVE LEGOLAS TOO! Haha so LOTR's/Hobbit marathon at my house or what?! **

**Korvescence****: Haha yeah Dale's death was sadder than any moment in season two probably because Shane had been such a dick, we just didn't care anymore. Can't even listen to that song without laughing now, such a sweet moment! **

**Wolflihood****: Well Hello and thank you! Glad you are jacked up for a sequel (do people still say that?) **

**SilverAdvenger12****: I was so sad, but yes, Dale's death just had to happen. If it hadn't of been then, it would have happened later anyways. Yeah, Merle needs to stay, I can't even imagine the Apocalypse without that guy now. So that's good news for the sequel!**

**Nai-Reedus: Yep, I hate that Dale had to die he was such a nice fellow and I got a few laughs out of him too. Two chapters than we wander into unpredictable territory so be ready for some twists! **

**shika93****: Once you get to this point, I just wanted to say thanks again for all the reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cherry and William.**

* * *

Dale's funeral wasn't going to be easy on anyone and everyone knew that before the day got a chance to brighten. T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl had rose early that morning to dig his grave which was believed to be something the three volunteered for out of respect. It was no secret that Dale helped everyone one time or another with advice, even when the person was not so ready to hear his candid opinion. If he was there to tell them all what they were feeling at that exact moment, it would be guilt. He probably would chastise them for acting as such and wouldn't want them to wallow in the despair they were in over his death. Dale had that always darkest-before-the-dawn type attitude and he always found a way to celebrate little things which Jolene had constantly been in awe of, Hell she might have even envied him one time or another.

He was being laid to rest with the rest of Hershel's family, in fact the old Vet had insisted on it. In the short time he had known Dale he had come to admire him as well and though they hadn't been friends due to the short time, Hershel had still seen value in their eldest group member. He'd spoken to Jolene of it the night before after they had finished up with Dale's body. She hadn't been in a particular hurry to rush off and sleep so she'd spent time talking with Hershel a while longer about such things before going to Daryl. Her motives for that had been a little backwards. When she had left the house she had thought she needed comfort, but that had changed just as soon as she opened the tent flap. Daryl had looked so lost it startled her into action, not that she had let on about it or anything. So she had taken charge of easing him, afraid that he'd blame himself. Dale's blood shouldn't be on anyone's hands, though one look at the group and you'd think differently.

The sound of the gentle breeze tickling her neck and ears was almost too much. She wanted quiet from the deafening sounds of the shovels repeating motions of scooping and tossing dirt from a hole. Her mind was in a crazed nature to do something, anything, to help out and distract from the endless leisured morning. The sad fact was there was nothing else to do, at least not until after Dale's service would groups go out to check the perimeters. As disturbing as Dale's death was, everyone was left baffled. Why had Daryl's actions been necessary in the first place? It was odd for only one stray walker to finds its way onto the property, but no further explanation had yet to be realized.

She blinked in surprise as she was cast into the shade as the three figures emerged from the grave, "We're ready." Glenn panted. His eyes were sullen and a little dilated from tears that had escaped even though he was fighting hard not to cry. Glenn had been closer with Dale than many of the others and though he took it upon himself to learn the valuable lesson of not letting emotions take control, Jolene still felt it would have been accepted by everyone if he let slip for a moment or two. He headed back for the house with T-Dog in tow to tell the others.

"You still out here huh?" Daryl asked as he crouched down next to her.

"Nothing else to do." She spared while fisting a handful of grass between her clenched fingers, "I never know how to act at a funeral, especially if it's someone I knew."

"Ain't nothin' strange in that. So you get weirded out by death; doesn't make you abnormal."

She merely nodded, "And what about you, are you alright?"

"Fine." He muttered gruffly while pushing away the conversation from continuing, "Everyone's comin' out."

Her eyes took to the top of the hill were Rick was supporting a corpse adorned in a delicate sheet on a stretcher with the help of T-Dog, Glenn, the young kid Jimmy and her father, "Oh Dad." She mumbled as Daryl offered her a hand to stand.

They stepped aside so the men would have plenty of room to lower Dale down without hassle. They carried him with such grace on their shoulders, as if he were an ethereal being. The others were floating down the lawn now too, though there was one key figure still missing. Andrea was not there yet and Jolene hadn't seen much of her at all that whole morning. Her and Dale had had a special bond too so it wasn't out of the question that she'd be suffering too. "We'll get him buried first, then we'll start." Rick stated with finality. He picked up one of the stray shovels and Daryl returned to his again as they started to put the dirt mound back into the grave.

"Wait!" There was a shout coming off in the direction of their camp and everyone paused to see Andrea running with determination on her face. She held something in her right hand that couldn't be made out until she held it up in the air while being winded from running, "I want to put this with him." It was the Sammy Kershaw CD they had been listening to yesterday.

"Of course." Rick agreed with an outstretched hand. She passed it to him gingerly before making her way over to stand beside Jolene who gave her a knowing smile.

Rick placed it delicately in the grave with Dale before continuing. Everyone else showed them decency by staying silent as they dug. Even Shane had put aside his flippant nature for the course of the time to show a little dignity. He was possibly the only person still concerned with Randall at the moment and made it obvious as his eyes continued to watch the abandoned shed. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. The issue of what they'd do with him would likely be resolved after Dale's service.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Andrea murmured with her head down, "I think I'm going to be stuck in denial for a while."

"Me too." Jolene sighed into the morose atmosphere.

The day was clear but the mood somber as the last bit of dirt covered Dale in his resting place. Everyone gathered around it in a circle momentarily in silence before Rick took the floor, "I'd like to say something, in honor of Dale." He paused with a fixated stare on the group to make sure he had everyone's attention, "Dale was a valued member to us all and I know I'm not alone when I say this. What he may have lacked in physical strength from his age, he more than made up for with his sharp mind and acute senses. Not a day went by where he didn't pull someone aside to lend his ear. Dale wasn't a person to take on by face value and he lived his life much the same, giving everyone a chance. Yesterday we, no…I failed him. I didn't hear or stop to listen to his pleading cries and now it's too late. It might sound cliché me saying this, but I wish I could turn back time and redo the choices I've made. I would have listened to Dale."

"We all would have Rick." Lori agreed as she pulled Carl into her side. The poor kid had a fountain of tears flowing down his face.

Rick looked down at his son, smoothing back his hair to his neck in a soothing way before turning back to the group, "Dale always believed you could right the wrongs you've done and so today I'm going to try. He said this group's broken, and maybe yesterday he was right, but not this day. We have to make the choice now on where to go from here and we have to do that by pulling together. I want to still believe in the innocent, to see the same way as Dale and the first step in that direction is letting that boy go." This elicited a response from the group though mostly positive now that they had their answer. Only one person remained who would dispute that choice, but he knew now was not the time to bring it up. Jolene had to give it to him; Shane held a convincing bluff. "We will continue to survive in this world so long as it is civilized to hold us. This is how we honor Dale. We can be the better Angels, the ones that Dale needed and deserved in a time where we weren't worthy of him."

Ricks powerful words stuck with them even during Hershel finishing the eulogy. People started to go their own separate ways in camp though Jolene hadn't budged from her spot by the graves. In those moments she reflected on the previous day and wouldn't have changed a thing she had done with Dale. Taking his side over the debate with Randall and singing in the RV with him and Andrea had been a good day brought to ruin by his death, but they were happy memories nonetheless and Dale wouldn't have wanted her to forget them.

"Cherry?!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by a very familiar nickname, "You comin' or what?"

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked in a daze.

Daryl huffed, "Checkin' the fences; you in?"

She nodded, "Sure. I could use the exercise and I'm tired of being cooped up at camp."

"We're takin' the truck out." He pointed to where T-Dog, Shane and Andrea waited. Conversations were spread thin from the aftertaste of the funeral so no chatting was halted as Jolene and Daryl made their way to them.

"You're coming along?" Shane asked her, "You sure your leg can handle it?"

"Yeah, walking around will do me some good I think. How much trouble do you think we'll find anyways?" She returned thoughtfully.

"Never can tell anymore." Shane muttered under his breath before jumping in to drive with Andrea joining him in the cab. That left Jolene to share the truck bed with T-Dog and Daryl.

"Wait, I don't have anything to use." Jolene paused while standing in the truck bed she had pulled herself onto.

"Here." T-Dog tossed her the crowbar she didn't think she'd see again. Another thing that had been Dales, "We're going in quiet if there are any walkers. Besides, Andrea said you swinging that thing is something to see and I don't doubt it." He spared her a toothy grin while she raised a suspicious brow at Daryl.

He shrugged in response while heaving himself into the truck bed beside her, "There was some talk when we got back from the town before. Can thank Glenn for that."

She sighed, "Of course I can."

After T-Dog was situated comfy across from them, Daryl leaned his arm over the side of the truck and knocked on it twice to signal for them to get going. No one was looking at this as a day to clean up, but more of a workout to focus and channel their emotions out on a couple of walkers if they were lucky. Daryl seemed to be in a bit of a bitter frame of mind at the moment though she couldn't ask him about it because they were with people. Even if they had been alone she probably would have let him be. She had gotten fairly good on what topics were OK to broach with him and which ones to leave be. At that time she was more conflicted with the odd look T-Dog was shooting them so she sought to ask, "What?"

"Nothing." He turned his head down while grinning, gaining Daryl's attention with a scowl.

"I don't believe you." Jolene returned pointedly, "What's with the smile?"

"Nah nothing. Just making this day out to be as best it can be." He brushed off. It was a lame excuse and normally she would have gave more of an effort to pry whatever it was out of him, but today she just didn't want to.

"It'd make my day better if you'd stop smilin' like a jackass." Daryl jumped in while grumbling more things out of ear shot.

T-Dog held his hands up in a surrendering motion while giving Jolene an amused look. They returned to sitting without talking and from what she could tell Andrea and Shane were doing much the same as they drove out to the borders of the farm. They hadn't been this far out since last night, gathered around Dale while not far off had been one of Hershel's stray cows the walker had been feeding off of prior to the attack. The presence was still eerie as the ignition to the truck went off leaving them exposed in the open field.

"Looks like we have ourselves our first customer." T-Dog pointed out the straggler that was moaning sickly their way in anticipation of making a meal out of them.

"Alright, y'all know what to do so let's all have at these bastards before we're wanted back." Shane said rather enthusiastically. What others were afraid to admit, there was Shane always ready to openly voice his views and sometimes it left mixed emotions on debating whether to smack him or join him. Looks like today they were on his side.

Jolene tightened her grip on the crowbar noticing the curved hitch at the end was still dirty with dry flakes of blood from its last use of being in her hands. She supposed that leftover mark was her signature, a way for her to claim the tool as hers when killing walkers with blunt objects. It might not have been a weapon in the traditional sense, but she carried it with a sense of pride, taking a free swing at the walkers head after Andrea had gotten it down on the ground with her pitchfork. As if sensing a hot meal, four more turned up for the men to get in on the action and none of them held back from completely letting loose with their weapons. Andrea and Jolene shared a look off to the side, both impressed and amused all at once.

"This is fun." Andrea laughed heartedly, "Or at least as best as we can make it."

"Yeah, not bad at all." Jolene agreed.

"Hey Canada!" T-Dog called her attention causing both her and Andrea to look over at the men, "Last one, show us what you've got." He nudged his head in the direction of the last limping walker dragging its right leg. It had been a frail middle-aged man in work coveralls though it was difficult to tell with half of his face missing.

She rolled her eyes playfully but stepped up while adjusting her handle on the crowbar, "You guys need to get a hobby, or at least find me a baseball bat." She stood with her feet apart, creating a little distance between her and the walker to ready her swing. For a second it was a step back in time and she was at the park again playing a game with James and his friends with a ball flying towards her. The thought quickly dissipated when the walker hissed and she let the crowbar fly, clipping the walker just above the jaw. It fell to her feet still squirming and that's when everyone else joined in, kicking and crushing the thing with their hard heeled boots. Shane's heavy step finished it off once his foot smashed through clean to the grass beneath. They breathed hard in unison, glancing at each other passively before T-Dog started to chuckle, "Damn, you sure do have a mean swing! What's your team?"

"Red Sox." She answered immediately while she was tossed a few disgruntled looks.

"What, no Braves for you?"

She breathed a laugh, "I'm not from here, remember?"

"Oh right." T-Dog shook his head at himself.

"Come on people." Shane interrupted while successfully nipping the good mood out of the air, "Let's head back and report. We've got a lot of work to get done yet."

They returned to the vehicle after piling the bodies on top of one another and mending the fence as best they could. Jolene figured they would have burned the bodies, but Shane said something about taking care of it later which left little room for arguing from anyone else. They rode back in their respective seats with T-Dog still making his jeers over her cheering for any baseball team other than his Atlanta Braves, "I gotta say. I was hoping you'd be more into hockey, you know, being from Canada and all."

She pulled a face, "Was never a fan."

"Me neither." He agreed with a jovial smile that was quickly replaced with confusion, "What the Hell are they doing?"

Hers and Daryl's eyes search over to where he was watching the camp. Most of the tents had been taken down and everyone could be seen going to and from the house, "We movin' in or sumthin'?" Daryl wondered aloud.

"It looks like it…but that couldn't be right." Jolene answered equally perplexed.

The truck pulled in by the others with Rick already emerging from camp to come talk with them as they jumped from the vehicle, logging their weapons with them. Rick seemed to approve the sight of their stained clothes, taking it as one for their side that they'd taken down more walkers and were now wearing signs of their victory with pride, "Well, you all look like you've been busy." He began lightly.

"What's going on here Rick?" Shane asked quick and to the point. His tone was disheartening for not only Rick, but the rest of them who stood by and watched the exchange as well, "How come camp's been taken down?"

"Hershel's invited us to stay in the house. We're preparing the perimeter for night watches now so go pick out a room quickly before coming to help out. There aren't enough beds for everyone so we'll have to share rooms and the floor, but I think we'll make do."

"No shit?!" Daryl murmured in surprise.

"I guess we'll go get our stuff then." Jolene nodded to Rick who seemed relieved by their change in luck.

"Daryl could you hold up a moment, I actually want to ask you something." Rick stopped him before the house while the others continued to camp. Jolene looked back to Daryl over her shoulder and she wasn't the only one watching them. Shane was too, only for different reasons and she shuddered at the look on his sinister face. His snarls were no longer human and he growled like a beast when something was of displeasure to him.

"This is good news right?" Andrea interrupted her thoughts as they walked, "I think we've finally found our place to stay."

"Yeah, everything seems to be working out great." She replied passively, not really trusting her own answer. Even though the Randall thing was solved in so many words, it wasn't over by a long shot.

"I see Glenn over by the RV so I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll see you up at the house." Andrea gave her a short goodbye while being no more aware of Jolene's doubts as she went.

Jolene sighed and continued through the remains of the camp, finding that her tent was already down and that her belongings must have been carried in by either Carol or her father. T-Dog and Lori were loading boxes up at the front door and she figured she could be of help there while deciding to herself that she'd have to scold Lori for doing heavy lifting. She silently prayed that no one had found the left over booze in her bag either or she'd have nothing left to celebrate with on this supposedly perfect day.

* * *

Just when he figured Rick Grimes couldn't surprise him anymore, he pulled him aside for another one of those _favors_ he seemed so damn keen on askin' lately. Anymore of that and Daryl woulda mistaken 'em as friends. Rick could rely on him of course and in turn he trusted him back, but he never woulda thought they'd actually talk and listen to one another, "So yer takin' the kid out again and you want me to come?"

"If it's not an inconvenience." Rick supplied him with a way out by answerin' quickly, but he could see the hopefulness in those baby blues of his.

"Nah, I'm good with it." He answered coolly, "How come not Shane though?"

"That didn't go so well last time. I made a promise to myself and to Dale that I'd see that kid safely off this farm and to be honest I just don't think that would happen if he came along." Rick's face was grave when speakin' ill 'bout his friend. In fact, he reminded Daryl of himself whenever he was left defendin' Merle. He didn't wanna believe the horrible stuff, but sometimes it was too fuckin' hard to stand up for him. His brother wasn't some crazy-ass murderer though and that made it easier to stick with him rather than what Rick was left goin' through, "I trust you Daryl, you're good for this group. And about last night, I wanted to thank you."

"You don't gotta thank me." He intruded while ignorin' the stirrin's in his gut over bein' included in the group, "I was damn tired of seein' you get dealt the shit end of the stick all the time, ain't no reason you gotta be the only one to do the heavy liftin'. Besides, poor guy was sufferin', couldn't leave him that way."

"Hey Rick!" Daryl wanted to huff as Shane came amblin' on over to 'em. Daryl mumbled an excuse to get away once Shane had reached the porch, sayin' one thing or another 'bout Carl which he figured he didn't need to be a part of.

"We'll talk later." Rick told him to the side and Daryl nodded before enterin' into the house. The place was packed with boxes of supplies and duffle bags everywhere. He managed to step over them while searchin' for Cherry. He didn't know why he was seekin' her out; it was just force of habit now. No one really paid him any mind anyways as they figured he was busy just like the rest of 'em. He found her upstairs chattin' with Maggie who spotted him comin' before he could make the corner. She shot him one of those annoyin' smiles that was filled with a whole lot of _I-know-what-you-did_, "I'm gonna go help down stairs." She excused before passin' him and he ignored whatever look she was givin' him.

"Hey, what did Rick want?" Cherry leaned herself up against the wall of the hall casually by one of the open bedrooms. Any distress he thought she had been feelin' last night was gone and she'd sprouted another strong look on her face.

"Finally takin' care of the problem. Says he wants me to go with him when we take the kid out. Good riddance huh?." He crossed his arms at her thoughtful gaze, getting' twitchy while tryin' to discern what she was thinkin'.

"He didn't ask Shane?" She said after a while with her hand rested under her chin in deep concentration.

"First thing I asked too." He mentioned, "Rick says he can't trust him, but we already figured that."

"Yeah we did." She agreed with weary eyes before she brought her attention to him, "Be careful, OK?"

He couldn't stop his face from flushin' in embarrassment at her expression of concern. It was weird and unfamiliar to have someone actually worried for his safety, but he didn't prevent her from doin' so 'cause frankly it was kinda nice. He was tired of his old life, of bein' alone and bein' the only one without someone to watch his back. In that aspect, Cherry was irreplaceable so he'd have to have her back too, "Ain't nothin' to worry for. We take him out, drop his sorry ass off and come back again. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, we thought that last time too." Her eyes cast down to the floor with a small frown.

"Only 'cause Rick didn't have me with him last time."

"Oh, confident?" She teased with a smirk, "If you aren't back in a day though, I'm taking a car and coming to find you both."

He shook his head while brushin' at his sleeve nervously, "Don't think yer daddy's just gonna let you go and do that."

"He'd probably just come along with me. It would seem you have a supporter in him, so how'd you manage that?" She stood up from the wall with a hand on her hip while giving him a playful smirk.

"Don't know 'bout that." Her confession was unnervin' in a good way. Truthfully he hadn't a clue on how he'd gotten her father to like him. To him, he thought they'd just been bein' civil for her sake, but to learn that Will actually approved of him was astonishin' and he didn't know how to rightfully act towards the news.

She brushed her hand up his arm before stepping back, "Trust me when I say I know my father. Now let's finish unpacking because tonight we get to actually sleep indoors."

She started down the stairs, him trailin' after before they were greeted with more people loadin' up boxes. The Greene family seemed happy to have 'em stay and Daryl had to guess that they'd grown wise 'bout strength in numbers, not to mention their group had been through Hell and they knew what was doing in terms of what lurked outside the fences of the farm and the Greene's needed the protection. Winter would go pretty easy and they'd have fields to grow ample amounts of food in, so why did he still feel like this stay wasn't goin' to be permanent for the group? For all of his wanderin' and thinkin', he found himself back outside. Rick had a map pulled out and was lookin' at routes for 'em to take the kid on and he wanted his opinion, "We goin' further out this time too or just in another direction?" He asked while bitin' his thumb critically.

"We'll go on as much fuel we can spare and how well the roads are. It might be better to leave the kid in an open area with less likely chances of him running into walkers that way." Rick explained as he pointed to some other roads they hadn't been down yet.

All the false peace that they had been buildin' through the mornin' was broken when T-Dog started shoutin' for some attention, "He's gone, he's escaped!"

"What's happened?" Rick ran towards the shed where others were flockin' towards. T-Dog was sweatin' in his own skin while he had a nauseous expression tattooed to his face.

"Randall man, I'm telling you he's gone." T-Dog pulled them over to the entrance of the shed where the chair remained empty and a pair of handcuffs had been left behind, "He must have slipped the cuffs and gone through the roof."

"With an injured leg?" Jolene asked skeptically, "He could barely walk a few days ago, let alone climb out of the rafters without us seeing."

"He was desperate though wasn't he?" Rick asked aloud, "Who knows what he was capable of. Just last night he thought we were going to kill him and he didn't know otherwise that we were planning on letting him go."

"Someone must have seen him. Are there any tracks Daryl?" Andrea asked rationally.

"Only one place he coulda gone." Daryl countered as he looked at the ground and then the trees "Woulda gone in there for cover. Out on the roads and paths, we woulda seen him."

"This is what we wanted though wasn't it; to set him free?" Carol pointed out.

"Yeah, but on our own terms. He could have the jump on us now that he's seen the farm." T-Dog argued.

"Rick!" Everyone turned to the sound of Shane yelling, his nose bloodied while wearing an ill-favored look, "He's got my gun!"

Sympathetic questions of what happened flew his way, but sumthin' seemed off to Daryl and he wasn't the only one 'cause Glenn and William confirmed his suspicions with small frowns of their own. If Dale was here, he'd certainly be accusin' him just like he'd done 'bout the Otis story. This was a lot like that 'cause the fact of the matter was, Shane was a terrible liar. Ain't no way that scrawny kid got the jump on him and took his gun, even if he hadn't have been injured. Shane was a deputy with trainin' and was over double Randall's size. He said it's happened in the woods, but what the Hell had he been doin' there in the first place?

"I want everyone back inside now!" Rick ordered, "Will and Daryl, do you think you two could split off as a team and help look? I need someone who can track."

Meanin' he needed him, "You got it." He nodded to William who eagerly agreed with helpin'.

"Rick, what do we do if we find him alive?" William asked, putting stress on the last word of that sentence.

"We still bring him back. We're not gonna let a bump in the road ruin our promise to Dale." Rick started to usher the others back to the house while Daryl and William prepared to go into the woods a separate way from him and Shane who at the moment was still as a statue.

"If we can't find him by nightfall, we meet back here and start searching again by morning. He won't get far without supplies." Rick ordered with severity, "Be careful of his gun, I don't want any more casualties because of this kid."

"Will do." Daryl replied easily before trudgin' through the trees with William at his side as they broke away from Shane and Rick. They were covered by shadow and shade through the woods, managin' to barely make a whisper of a sound as they stepped through twigs and leaves alike, "Got a bad feelin' on this one."

"What do you think the chances are of us finding Randall alive?" William countered with.

"Ain't good." Daryl said with a head shake as he let his eyes be their guide through the path Shane had walked out from earlier after announcin' the kid had mastered a plan of escapin' with his gun. It was lookin' more like made up bullshit the further they delved into the bush.

"Then it was a bad idea on our part to let Rick go out alone with Shane."

Daryl paused at his words with a gut wrenching sensation in his stomach, "Shit, that hasn't been obvious with some people 'round camp, didn't think an outsider would figure it out…no offence." He said with a shrug.

"None taken." Will remarked in brief words, "And I know I haven't been here long, but sometimes it's easier from an outside perspective to spot the things others want to ignore."

If that was a true thing then Daryl wondered what else he'd seen that they'd all looked passed. He couldn't come up with a clever enough response or maybe it was just 'cause the words had scared some truth into him that he'd been guilty of ignorin' just like everyone else, "Guess that makes sense. We aren't completely wastin' our time out here at any rate, the kid's still lost and we need to find him either way."

"It's the manner in which we'll find him is what worries me." William uttered quietly and Daryl couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_**When tonight is over and yesterdays are all we got.**_  
_**I hope you made it count.**_  
_**I know I made it count.**_  
_**Hold fast tonight.**_

_**Hold Fast (Sink or Swim), The Black Lungs...**_

* * *

**Well, as you can see I still have a lot left from the season two finale so the last chapter will be pretty long because I refuse to split it into two more chapters and end at 46, that's too odd a number for me. In news for the sequel, I thought I'd shed some light on that subject now. It will start with the winter months, immediately after season two ends and I will go that way for a while before hitting the prison. Season three is going to be a mash up and I plan to change quite a few things just because its fanfic and its fun to have another universe to look to with these characters besides the show that everyone sees. Hope that gets you more excited now though I can't reveal anything more unfortunately. See you for the last chapter and thank you for being such great fans!**


	45. It's Us Against The World

**Final thanks to ****JessieHillx****, ****Julietta17****, ****HarlieD**** and ****Guinevere Buttons**** for adding this to your favorites/alerts lists!**

**SilverAdvenger12****: Thank you for being such a great fan and for sticking with this and I can't wait to join you for the sequel. Glad the last chapter was great with Will and Daryl and expect much more scenes with them! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Hehe glad I got you excited one last time before the end. You've been a great fan and I've always enjoyed your reviews. The final chapter now and I will see you at the sequel in about a week or two though I'm aiming for less! **

**WaterWarrior6****: I am so excited to write for Merle, I've just be writing out sentences on paper to try and get a good feel of his voice so hopefully I'm ready when the time comes. Glad I could make up for the absence of Daryl's emotions after Dale, I wanted to show them and I think it would have affected him too even though he would be silent about them. Thank you for being an awesome fan who shares many of my same opinions on a lot of what has happened on the show and its characters. I will try as fast I can to get the sequel up too!**

**heboosh****: Haha glad the Merle news got you bouncing off the walls! I love that badass and I am so prepared for him to join my series! I'm looking forward to you joining me for my sequel and yes, everything is going to be different now with so much happening in the winter months before the prison. I can't wait to see you again soon!**

**FanFicGirl10****: RED SOX! Hehe I'm gonna miss your reviews for the next week or so before I get to the sequel. Yes, Jo is very worried for Daryl, someone has to be and she takes it upon herself to try and help him as well as herself by being with him. Hehe that Will is such a clever guy, there really is no one else up to the standard of grace when it comes to him and I wanted him and Daryl to be the ones to go out just so it brings more awareness of their relationship. I think the end of this story will have you flipping your lid, so don't kill me too harshly!**

**MAR76****: Haha I can't like season two Shane either! I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt in season one because it was only 6 episodes and he hadn't evolved to full on crazy yet. I'll try and get Rick to be more of a friendly guy with Daryl instead of a commander because that kind of bothers me on the show too, especially after all the shit Daryl did for him in season three, he just lets him leave with his brother. Glenn could have sucked it up and dealt with Merle from the beginning. I still have more strengthening for Darlene to come, but yes, keep your eyes peeled! William approves of him and as of thus far we haven't heard what he thought of James yet, so I'll get to that next story. OMG I would go to that extreme and quit the show too if Carol and Daryl ever become a thing, no one needs to see that! That might be over dramatic of me but I don't care, I hate her character and I hate when Carol fans give the excuse that she's only 47, like I don't give a shit she looks like she's 67! Anyways rant over haha and I'll let you get to the last chapter. See you at the sequel!**

**WhatsGoingOn****: So happy to see all of your excitement for what's to come! I can't wait to get into those winter months and expose our brave group out into the cruel world. Rick's part is definitely important for that. Yes, after having so many Darlene moments I felt I needed some more Papa Bear Baker there and him and Daryl are just too fun to explore as a team. Hehe I love Darlene sexy moments too and I'll work on many more of those for the sequel! So I say my final goodbye to this last chapter and I look forward to seeing you for the sequel!**

**Korvescence: It was a bit of a long wait again, but a longer chapter too. Hehe poor T-Dog I like using him for comic relief since he didn't get a lot of time in the show. Last chapter now, and it's a shocker!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing else of this fine story but Jolene, William and…so tired of writing these.**

* * *

Jolene was biting her nails nervously and it took her some time to realize how much of a Daryl trait that was. It couldn't be helped though and she wasn't about to apologize for being at the edge of her seat while everyone else was too. The evening had vanished into darkness and four of their strongest men hadn't returned from an expedition in the woods. Based on the fact that both her father and Daryl had gone in hadn't made it any easier and she felt she had all to lose at that moment. Her pacing was excessive and she had probably mowed a path in the floor from where she had walked back and forth by now.

"God, where are they?" Lori asked anxiously, "Shouldn't they be back by now, it's already dark?"

"They probably found him and are bringing him back." Glenn tried to explain easily while sounding as if he was working on believing that himself too, "They'll be back any minute now."

"Should someone go out and look for them?" Andrea suggested, "I agree with Lori, they've been gone a lot longer than normal just for a young kid."

"Who happens to be armed with a gun." Lori muttered.

"No one should leave." T-Dog said with some authority, "Rick put me and Glenn in charge to watch everyone else. We can't risk any more people out in the trees at night."

T-Dog's chilling words delivered some blunt force trauma to the mood of the room. Everyone had already been aware of the situation and that they wouldn't be allowed to go out and help, but hearing the words spoken made it all the more real, "Wait there's people coming back." Maggie announced with excitement as she watched from the living room window passed the pulled back curtains.

"How many people Maggie?" Jolene breathed while her throat felt constricted and dry with panic.

"Just two. They don't have Randall with them. I think it's Daryl and your father." While Jolene was allowed some relief she didn't celebrate too much as Lori's shoulders sagged in disappointment. Jolene half wondered who she was more concerned for, but stopped the cynical thought in its malicious path, "Patricia, get the door."

Patricia was up from her seat in obeying Maggie's request to unlock the chain and deadbolt for the two men who climbed up the porch steps. She could hear her father offer a thank you to Patricia before they entered the room. Both of their eyes did a quick sweep, Daryl's meeting Jolene's momentarily before he spoke, "Rick and Shane ain't back yet?"

Fear gripped on to Lori and she held her wrist to her chest, "No, why? You didn't see them out there?"

Daryl and Will shared an uneasy look, "No, but I doubt it's anything to fret over." Her father said evenly.

"What about Randall, did you find him?" Glenn asked.

William scratched at his cheek with unrest. "Yeah we found him, but he was already a walker."

"And what about the walker that bit him?" Hershel questioned, "Did you find it?"

"Sumthin' strange happened out there." Daryl murmured with a frown, "Funny thing was, he wasn't bit or scratched. His neck was broke."

Andrea frowned with worry, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya he died from that."

"We checked him over twice." William added, "There was nothing else that could have caused it."

"He didn't have Shane's gun neither." Daryl revealed with a bitter scowl, "Don't know what that means."

Everyone could guess their own suspicions though and that sprang Lori into action, "Can you two please go back out there and find them please?"

Daryl nodded to Will for affirmation first before consenting to anything, "We're on it."

They started for the porch with more than a few people following, Jolene being one of them. She wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of her father and Daryl going back out there again after discovering a strange abnormality with Randall's death. It had been written on their faces that they believed Shane to be the guilty party which was more cause for concern for everyone, "Oh my God." T-Dog mumbled and everyone followed his gaze out to the sight on the fields.

"Where did they come from?" Andrea gasped.

"Patricia, go and dim the lights." Hershel hushed. Footsteps traveled inside and suddenly the house grew black, but the walkers were still visible and headed their way.

"What do we do now? Should we hide in the house?" Glenn asked as his voice hitched high with panic.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, herd that size will tear the house down. I don't suppose we got ourselves another way outta here?"

"We have guns and we have cars." Hershel said fiercely, "We drive them off and make the farm safe."

"God, Rick and Shane are still out there." Jolene whispered.

"We can only hope so." Daryl returned with a serious expression, "Rick ain't in no better shape than we are with him." _Him_ meaning Shane.

"We should arm ourselves with what we have, spare what ammo we can." Everyone turned as William spoke while they started to arm themselves with guns, "And we should get people in cars while we have time. Any longer and they'll be too close to the house."

"We'll take the truck." T-Dog motioned to Andrea.

"And me and Maggie can take the car." Glenn volunteered, "We'll try and drive them out."

At first glance everyone seemed to be handling the chaos well while taking on responsibilities like they were day jobs. They would soon be overwhelmed by the vast numbers and the shear force of the insistent walkers, but for now they would go on as if they could overcome the herd. There was some bold talk especially coming off from Hershel who wasn't ready to walk away from his property without a fight and many more people were impressed as he loaded up a shotgun. He addressed Daryl about dying tonight with the utmost confidence that he even left him blown away.

"Imma go and shake 'em out, see if I can clear 'em out by the barn." Daryl decided as he shouldered his crossbow, "And you ain't comin' with me."

Jolene felt her mouth go into a thin line, "What, you expect me to just wait here while you go off and defend the farm?"

"Can't have ya doin' sumthin' stupid which I know you love to do every once and a while." He said half teasing and half aggressively, "Keep yer ass here or move like Hell if it gets overrun."

"Well, I can't even begin to not promise that I won't do something stupid, but I will run like Hell." She reached into her shirt, pulling out her chain with her ring dangling on the end, "Keep this as collateral so we'll have a reason to find each other." She placed it around his neck and tucked it into the collar of his shirt as he stood frozen with a pensive look.

"You sure you wanna give that to me?" He took a step back and felt the chain between his fingers.

"It's the best I have now and I know you'll keep it safe."

Considering they were both in harm's way, he should have made a valiant move and kissed her before trudging off, but such affectionate displays challenged him and pushed him passed the limits in which he was comfortable. There had been too many people to openly witness whatever they had and he didn't want to taint it, especially with her father nearby, no matter what he already assumed to know. At best he could protect the farm and keep her trinket safe to show his emotions as such gestures were what he always fell back on and she understood that well. It didn't stop her heart from wavering at the sight of his retreating figure on the bike, but she swallowed the pain and sought to do her own duties for the group.

"I can't find Carl!" Lori came running out of the house in a frantic mess.

"I'm sure he's around. Did you check everywhere in the house?" Carol asked calmly as she pulled Sophia a bit closer to her.

"Yes, I checked everywhere Carol and I can't find him!" Lori snapped, "I'm not leaving here without my son."

Remembering her promise, Jolene nodded in assertion, "We'll help you look."

"Mrs. Grimes, Carl said he wanted to go and help his father." Sophia piped up, "He asked me to come but I said no."

"Sophia, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Lori cried angrily while Carol hugged her arms around her daughter.

"It's not her fault Lori." William jumped in, "Maybe you should be keeping a closer eye on your son."

"Dad." Jolene warned, "Don't worry Lori, I'll find him."

Lori's face sank into relief while her father looked ready again to argue that declaration, but that never commenced however as a startling bright light appeared behind them. Flames of orange and red engulfed the whole of the barn in a purposeful manner, drawing the walkers on to its warm haze. The lights danced before their eyes as they were consumed by the sight.

"That must be Rick and Shane." Jolene whispered, "And I bet Carl is with them. I need to get over there."

"If you need help, I can get you there in the RV." Jimmy piped up unexpectedly.

William began to protest adamantly, "Now hold on a moment, please."

"No Dad, I have to go to them. Not only could Carl be there, but there are other people from our group that need help." She explained with determination, "Let's go Jimmy."

The young kid nodded and started down the steps while William grabbed a hold of his daughters arm one last time as a last ditch effort, "Just be careful. I only just found you Jo and I don't want to have to pick up the pieces again."

"I know." She said softly, "I'm careful though. I've lasted this long with some good people helping me along the way and I trust them to do it again. You get yourself out if it looks like the farm will be lost."

Her father countered with a bleak look, "It will be." He handed her a shotgun which she accepted with glad hands.

"Hey Jolene, let's go!"

Jimmy yelled outside the window of the RV. She was astonished that he even knew her name and figured either Maggie or Beth had told him as such. It didn't matter much now and she got rid of the thought as she ran down to the vehicle, climbing the rungs of the ladder with her shotgun while telling the kid to step on it. She got down on her knees for balance and started to fire off shots with aim as best as she could conjure. If Rick and the others were really in the barn than they'd need some help above the fire to escape and taking to the roof had been her best and only option. Of course it meant sacrificing her skill with a gun and almost none of her shots were hitting on target. It didn't matter now, the walkers had successfully closed them in at a three hundred and sixty and they needed to escape the farm while they still could.

"Hey, over here!" Voices were shouting from the top rafters of the barn and Jolene could spot out Rick waving his arms in the distance with a small figure at his side.

"Jimmy, get us over to them!" She shouted down to the kid driving, who made a swift turn nearly careening them into the side of the barn and sending her ass over teakettle on the roof. The heat of the flames was building and she staggered back on to her feet on the roof before going over to where Rick and Carl were situated on the platform. Shane wasn't with them.

"Here, take Carl first." Rick put both of his hands under Carl's arms and lifted him up before passing him over to Jolene. He adjusted the sheriff's hat on his head before shooting her a quick smile.

"Rick come on, we've got to hurry." She urged right before he made the leap over.

"Did Lori send you?" He asked out of breath while bent over at the knees.

"It was a fifty-fifty decision made by the both of us." She reasoned, "Rick, what the Hell happened out there?"

"It's a long story that we don't have the time for. We gotta get back to everyone else."

"Dad the RV's on fire!" Carl cried while halting the conversation.

"Go!" He started to push both Carl and Jolene to the side ladder with Jolene going first so Carl could jump down to her halfway through. Rick made it down on to the ground with them, drawing out his gun while getting a look at the farm, "I have to find Lori."

"We have to worry about getting out of here first. Where's Jimmy?"

Jolene searched for the young man who had driven her there only to hear screams coming from the inside of the RV. Rick turned Carl away at the sight of the blood smearing the windows while the motor home began to shake as the walkers piled aboard. She was flooded with guilt and all she wanted to do was help the poor kid but Rick started to pull her along back up the hill towards the house with a tight grip on her sleeve. They were shaded in by a shroud of cloud in the sky hiding the moon from their gaze to allow them cover. A shotgun was being repeatedly fired up ahead at the house and the crisp white shirt could only belong to one person. Hershel didn't seem to realize he was outnumbered as he kept busting rounds off. With swift action from Rick he left hers and Carl's side for a moment to fire his gun at a walker behind Hershel that he hadn't spotted.

"Rick!" He exclaimed while holding up his gun, "We were beginning to wonder where you were."

"Where's Lori?"

"And my dad?" Jolene cut in.

"They were driven off. They wanted to wait for you, but I think they left in their own vehicles a while ago now."

"Well we gotta go then." Rick started to pull a protesting Hershel along as he fought, "Hershel, the farm's lost, we have to leave!"

Hershel's emotional bubble deflated and soon his small blubbers sank to deep breaths of sadness. Rick and Jolene managed to get him into the Suburban before she piled into the back with Carl. He clung close to her side as Rick started to back out of the driveway and down the gravel road. Hershel's face was pressed up against the glass the entire time as he watched his farm to ruin. The beams of the barn collapsed after succumbing to too much heat and decay of the fires while the wood of the house would be torn asunder from the onslaught of walkers. The farm and land had been passed down for generations in his family and there wasn't a way to prepare to say goodbye forever while being thrown into the cruel wilderness. The barricades of a false sense of security had been pulled out before him, but he wasn't alone in the feelings. That day, they'd all lost their home.

* * *

Daryl felt like he was losin' his shit as he sat astride his bike and pulled at his hair with his rough fingers. What the Hell had gone wrong? He kept on askin' that same question in his head over and over but couldn't think of an answer. They'd gotten careless seemed like the best fittin' answer. A sense of belongin' had been nice and in more ways than one that farm had felt more like a home to him than anywhere he'd ever been. He'd gone through a lot of stages that should have come natural in life, but he'd skipped over many of 'em 'cause of his upbringin'. The friends and somewhat of family members he had made there were like comrades formed in battle. They'd been through Hell together and he didn't wanna face nothin' alone again. And then there was Cherry. Jesus, why had he been so stupid to let her stay up at the farm alone? Her self-righteousness was wonderful, but most times unnecessary so he figured she'd be safe while he took care of the problem. Idiot; she'd never be safe unless she was with him at all times. Too late now to go back and search for as far as he could tell the place had turned into Hell on earth. The flames set in the barn were easily visible from the crest of the hill he was perched on. Shit he hated fire, couldn't stand the sight of it unless it was sumthin' to keep him warm or to cook food for his belly. In the event of a walker attack though he supposed there'd be some benefits that called for it and he concluded it musta been Rick or Shane.

He heard screamin' off in the distance yet close enough in his vicinity to make out. Sounded like a kid and a woman and he immediately took off knowing it was Sophia. Wasn't gonna fail that kid this time, though he had no idea how he was supposed to fit both her and her momma on his bike. He revved the thing and took off down the hill seein' a horde of walkers set upon his people. A familiar hideous van had already beaten him to the punch, but as Will was workin' on packin' up Carol and Sophia in his vehicle, it left him open and vulnerable. Lucky for him Daryl had arrived and without thinkin' he grabbed at the shotgun still at his side and fired a shot at a walker close to Will's left. Havin' heard the shot that traveled close by his ear he spun around ready to attack only to be relieved at the sight of a bike and its rider, "That was close."

"Yeah your welcome." Daryl grunted but still ended up smilin', "They all good?"

He looked to Carol and Sophia in the van who offered up a smallwave through the window while her mother hugged her and smiled, "Yeah, I got to them just in time." William answered, "Jolene's not with you?"

Daryl felt his throat dry up while sumthin' hard like a stone sank to his gut. If he was gettin' asked this question than that meant her father didn't know where she was neither. He consciously grabbed at the chain under his shirt, "Nah she ain't with me. Why isn't she with you?"

"She went off looking for Carl."

Daryl thought he was goin' to throw up. She'd left the house to go out lookin' for that damn kid who's momma didn't know any better. Of course it was a relief to know she wasn't up at the house still, but bein' on the property alone was no better. He only had half of a story, but there wasn't time to discuss as more walkers started flockin' in their direction. Will jumped into the van, shutting the doors while Carol and Sophia buckled up in the back. He rolled down his window to get Daryl's attention, "Where do we go from here?"

Daryl nodded his head back up the hill, "To the highway. Everyone knows it 'cause of searchin' for Sophia." Of course he had no way of knowin' if any of his group would be waitin' there, but it was their best bet as far as he could see, "Keep close to me." He said before kickin' off and turnin' the bike 'round back the way he came.

He drove on in the hopes of findin' others. You sure as Hell couldn't survive alone anymore and he didn't want that for any of his people, but he also knew him and Will wouldn't be enough to provide for Carol and her daughter. They had to get back to sumthin', whatever was left waitin' for 'em at that highway. He was hopin' more for people than supplies. Goddamn walkers flanked 'em on both sides and Daryl had to steer careful to avoid 'em or they could pull him off the bike and dig into him like a Thanksgivin' turkey. Behind him, Will was weavin' between 'em with the bulk of the van and Daryl was sure he'd never seen anyone drive sumthin' that big quite so perfectly before. The goin' was still slow though and they ended up in a back part of the road which would take longer to the highway. So long as they made it out by daybreak, Daryl figured they were in the clear and that they had been the lucky ones to escape with their lives. Just so long as they weren't the only ones.

* * *

Jolene fought off sleep in the silent car ride while Carl rested against her. No one had made a peep since leaving the farm, even Hershel's small sobs had ceased as he sat with a bitter frown. She surprisingly wasn't filled with questions though and if permitted to speak she only had one. Where was Shane? There had been no mention not even a mere whisper of his whereabouts and it caused a storm to brew in her stomach. The air was already unpleasant enough with being separated from everyone else so she tried not to think anymore ill thoughts.

"There's the traffic snarl." Rick announced apathetically, "We'll stop here for a bit."

There hadn't been many a sight of walkers since they'd pulled out of farm country and Jolene wondered what the odds were that the same herd they'd been trampled on weeks ago had turned back around and found them at the farm with even greater numbers. It didn't really matter either way for a walker was a walker to them now and the only thing they had to be thankful for was that they weren't mentally able to form attack patterns. If that had been the case then their group wouldn't have made it far, not even if they had Stonewall Jackson with them.

Rick maneuvered the truck between the cramped lineups of cars before cutting the engine. They sat frozen in the quiet for a moment in the knowledge that walkers would still be nearby, perhaps caught up in the labyrinth of the highway, "What do we do now dad?" Carl asked as he sat up in the backseat with Jolene.

"We're gonna wait here for a little while for everyone." Rick turned to Hershel, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't you worry, your girls will be fine."

"How long will we stay here?" Hershel returned, "There'll come a time when we'll know they aren't coming back here Rick." He said a little more quietly.

"I'm not leaving here without my mom." Carl jumped in with concern, "Dad we can't leave her."

"We won't!" Rick snapped curtly before regaining his composure, "Come on, let's step out for some air. We can listen for them; maybe give them a signal that we're here."

Carl tossed an unsure look at Jolene which she returned with a reassuring smile as she popped the car door open for them. She stepped fully outside with Rick and Hershel while Carl sat on the seat with his legs dangling out carefree. It was early into the morning and the adrenaline was starting to wear off to the point that they were all yawning. It was a contagious chain reaction where one followed another, "What's the next step Rick?" Hershel asked gently.

Rick took a look around the graveyard of cars with a morose look, "I don't know, but winter's coming up fast and we need somewhere to stay."

"All of our gear was back at the house." Jolene reminded, "We'll have to find better clothing and food. I might not be able to replace the medicine and vitamins we'd brought back on our run, but if we keep healthy than we won't have to worry."

"Rick, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hershel signaled to behind the Suburban, leaving Jolene standing with Carl as he swung his legs back and forth. Whatever Hershel had to say, he didn't want to speak it in front of the kid. Whatever it was, they shouldn't be hiding it or so she thought anyways. Carl needed to be treated as a small adult and he needed to know the facts about his mother and the rest of the group.

"You think your dad will find you?" He asked out of the blue, "Like he did before with Sophia I mean."

She hummed in thought, "I'm not sure. I hope so though. Fathers make for good leaders, don't you think?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I'm glad I have my dad again."

It had been before her time with the group, but Rick had, for lack of a better term, come back from the dead after being shot in the line of duty before the world ended. No one knew what miraculous things had gone on in that hospital to bring him back, it was against all odds which summed up Rick Grimes quite well, "You won't ever be alone Carl, you don't have to worry about that."

"How did you know where to find us? You didn't seem surprised to see me at the barn." He noted intuitively.

"No you're right, I wasn't." She admitted, "Your mother couldn't find you so I said I'd go out and find you myself."

He grinned with some confusion behind his eyes, "Really, why would you do that?!"

She bumped him back playfully with her elbow, "I like you smarty-pants, you and your mom both. That's why I went with her to look for your dad." She realized then that it was never about the promise. She didn't have to be asked to want to do nice things for these people, because they were her family too.

He laughed with her before his sight extended passed her shoulder, "There's a walker coming."

She followed to his line of sight and saw the grey figure limping only a few feet away. She ushered Carl down before grabbing his hand and leading him over to Hershel and Rick ducking behind the truck, "Rick, there's a walker coming."

"Just one?" He asked while Hershel prepared the shotgun in his hand.

"Looks like it. It'd be better to kill it silently if we had something blunt or sharp." Damn, looks like she had lost her crowbar after all.

Rick nodded to the right, "We'll go around and let it pass."

He started to tug on Hershel to follow as they crept slowly by the side of the truck, careful to keep out of sight by the windows as they listened for the scuffle of the walkers limp limbs. Jolene sandwiched Carl in between her and Hershel while looking behind as their guard to keep watch in case it picked up their trail. It was hard to keep their wits about them being as exposed as they were with literally nothing but the clothes on their backs and what they carried with them that very moment. Carl nearly tripped once or twice, but Jolene leant him a hand to keep balanced while Rick looked back grateful for her help.

"I think it's passed far enough not to hear us." Hershel mumbled as he leaned against the side of the Suburban while letting out a sigh, "Rick, you should consider what I said. You have a boy to take care of now, it isn't safe to linger here."

Rick looked at an impasse as he turned to Jolene, "And what do you want?"

"I don't want to leave my dad." She said softly, "But we can't stay here forever. Should we maybe go back and look?"

"No, the herd could still be there and besides, no one would have stayed." Rick reiterated, "We might just have to…move on."

Carl's face fell along with Jolene's heart. She wasn't ready to walk away from the so many faces she had grown accustomed to seeing every day. She had only just gotten her father back and what about Daryl? They'd talked for so long about a number of things, sharing more than just words that she considered him her equal, her bull-headed functioning other half that always had her stubborn back and she with his. They'd made a binding pact with her golden chain to find each and her current frame of mind wanted her to risk going out to search for him. He couldn't be dead, he would have survived something like this and it was something she felt inside.

"Rick!"

Hershel interrupted the quiet melancholy upon them to point down the road at an approaching vehicle. They heard the sounds before seeing anything, but it was already clear in their minds of who it could be. No less than one familiar vehicle appeared before them and the obnoxious rumbles of Daryl's bike leading the way was suddenly like sweet music. Jolene felt so relieved she thought her knees might give and she'd fall so hard to the ground. Behind him followed her father's dark van with Carol and Sophia in the back while last in the lineup was the green Hyundai. Coming up in the other direction that they had first pulled in from was the rustic blue truck from the farm with T-Dog bringing Lori and Beth with him.

"Mom!" Carl shouted before springing free between Hershel and Jolene to run to Lori's arms. She leaped from the truck before getting down on her knees to envelope her son.

Jolene didn't hesitate either and as soon as her father had slid open the van door for Carol and Sophia she rushed him. He was more than prepared for her onslaught of affection and returned the tight embrace. Hershel was doing much the same with his own daughters while Rick approached his own family. The basking in each other's warm greetings didn't last long and Jolene pulled away from her father with a smile while he shared a small scolding look, "We thought we'd lost you."

"I'm sorry. I was in good hands though." She then realized the '_we'_ must have consisted of Daryl and himself and she snuck a look at him from her side to catch him shake his before looking down at the ground smiling silently to himself. She figured it spoke of _'yeah yer an idiot, but I forgive ya'_.

"Is this all that's left of us?" Glenn asked haggardly.

"Looks like it so far." Rick pointed out with his mouth set in a thin line, "Where's Andrea?"

"She was attacked trying to save Carol and Sophia. I saw her go down." T-Dog said grimly.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked, turning to Carol.

"She did save me and my girl." Carol said biting her lip nervously, "I don't know if the walker got to her though."

"I can go back, check 'round the bush and trees for her." Daryl spoke up by the bike.

"I'll go with you." Jolene said, her voice shaking at the knowledge of another friend lost while otherwise ignoring her father's protective gaze.

"No, no one's leaving the group right now." Rick commanded sharply, "Even if she didn't go down, she wouldn't have stayed there. She's on her own now." His harsh tone caused the group to feel a little frazzled, even a little dismal.

"What about Shane?" Asked Lori after a pregnant pause.

This sparked everyone else's curiosity and all attention turned to Rick who shook his head solemnly, "He didn't make it." Lori's body language visibly changed into one of deflation while Rick turned his eyes from her then with a vacant expression.

"What about Patricia and Jimmy?" Hershel said as he held a broken Beth at his side. She explained in strangled gasps about how Patricia had been taken from her by walkers while still holding on to her and the news of Jimmy's death in the RV did little to ease any grief. The group stood united at the one place it had all started with a foggy message left behind in the back of a beat up car window. Sophia seemed to be reading it over and over by her mother's side before breaking out into a silly grin that showed her baby white teeth.

"So where do we go from here?" Glenn asked, "We can't stay here another night, not with the threat of walkers nearby."

"We'll drive down a ways through the back road and find a place to settle there for the night where it's less occupied." Rick informed, "Leave all that can be spared behind including the truck. The less fuel we need the better."

T-Dog slapped a hand on the blue pickup one last time as a small goodbye, "Where am I riding then?"

"There's room in the van." William offered, "I think it's just Carol and Sophia…and Jo?"

He looked to his daughter expectantly who shook her head slowly, "I'm going to ride with Daryl, if that's alright?" She wasn't sure if she was asking her father or Daryl for permission and though both of them looked surprised, she didn't receive a complaint from either end.

"Alright, Hershel you're with my family in the truck and Beth, are you OK to go with Glenn and Maggie in the Hyundai?" Rick said as he started to direct people to get to their designated vehicles.

"Yes sir." The girl nodded before hugging her father tightly in the middle.

Jolene and her father shared some last comforting words before he returned to the van. Carol shot her a smile and a small wave which she returned while Sophia just looked on shyly. The group had more words to share and issues to be dealt with yet, but it would have to wait until they were out of the woods so to speak. Jolene wandered back to Daryl, who was sitting on the edge of the bike seat looking fidgety, "So, we made it out." She started candidly.

"Yeah, for a while there, thought I was gonna be alone. Found your pa though, workin' on savin' Carol and her girl while walkers tried to have at 'em." He chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought, "Said you had gone off for Carl huh?"

She grinned without merit for herself, "Yeah and I know it was reckless. I didn't do it for some promise though, I did it for the group and I'd do the same for anyone else too."

"I understand that. Guess I'm kinda the same now." He admitted quietly, "Besides, you made it here before I did. Makes me a dumbass for takin' this long."

"No, you went back to help others too and you came back in one piece so I have nothing to be angry about." She uncrossed her arms and walked over to sit on behind him as he made room for her on the bike, "We'd better hurry up or they'll leave without us."

"Like Andrea." He muttered with a troubled look, "Sure as Hell hope she got outta there too. Damn frustratin' we can't go back."

"I know." Daryl wanted to save the world, he just didn't know it himself but Jolene knew it when he said things like that. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, forgetting that he still had her necklace as he revved the engine and followed after their convoy.

* * *

Didn't have any idea where they were drivin' to, only that everythin' they passed was startin' to look the same in a blur of green and black. Cherry was sittin' still behind him while he followed after Will's van. The guy trusted him, at least enough to follow him to a highway and then let his daughter ride on a bike behind him. There was more pressin' shit they had to deal with anyways, like the aftermath of what the fuck had gone down at the farm and everythin' with Randall before that. Daryl still couldn't piece together how that kid had turned and it was gnawin' at him sumthin' awful. The travelin' had been goin' slow and he thought they would have stopped by now. The light in the air was a strange silver fog before the evening would come to a close and they only showed signs of stopping when the rest of the vehicles were running on fumes.

"About time we pulled over." Cherry grumbled into his ear, "I lost feeling in my butt about an hour ago."

He snorted as the rest of the vehicles came to a halt and he knocked the stand down to stabilize the bike, "You ain't cold?"

"Not really." She admitted almost immediately, "Remember where I come from. I'll fly through winter here like nothing you've ever seen."

He acknowledged that with a grunt before nudgin' his head over to where people were exitin' cars, "Guess we'd better join that, find out what all the excitement is."

Lookin' a lil' beat to shit from the day she nodded while he gave her a moment to stand before followin' the action. The kids were stickin' close to their parents as everyone gathered 'round Rick, tryin' to make light the situation even though it was worse than they'd ever been. Last time they'd been out on the road was weeks ago and that had been prepared with supplies and food. All their stuff had been left behind in a mad rush for escape at the house and Daryl didn't know how much else he'd be able to hunt over the winter. Animals were gonna get scarce and now they had more people to feed.

"We're running low on gas." Rick started.

"Me and Glenn could go on a run, see if we could find some cars to syphon from." Maggie offered, "We could look for food too."

"No, I don't want anyone separating right now. We should find a place to settle down for the night, think up a plan for morning on where we can find some food and shelter to start us out before the winter." He disagreed.

"We can't ignore the fact forever, so now that we've stopped I'm gonna ask; what the heck happened back there at the farm?" Glenn threw his hands up in exasperation, "I mean, where did a herd of that size come from?"

"Another thing too Rick. Me and Daryl found Randall with his neck broken…but he was a walker and he hadn't been bitten or scratched." William brought the situation to the table while passing a look over to Daryl.

Rick's eyes darkened and he scratched at the back of his neck in madness as if to keep from speaking his mind "I have something to tell you, a burden I didn't want you all to share." He took a step away from Carl and Lori, distancing himself from tainting them with his words, "Back at the CDC, Jenner told me something I didn't want to believe. He said that we're all infected, that we carry the disease within us. It just lies dormant until we die."

The whole grouped looked like they were attendin' their own funerals from the news. Daryl couldn't remember the outdoors bein' this quiet until Rick had dropped this unholy mess into their laps. It wasn't like he gave 'em all the disease, but he might as well have with the way folks were lookin' at him. Some strange shit and yet Daryl knew the world could only get stranger with every passin' day. He was sick to his stomach to think of ever turnin' into one of those freaks or anyone else in the group for that matter, but what else could they do but give each other the grace of a bullet when time ran out, "Jesus, how do you know he wasn't makin' that shit up?" Daryl asked while spittin' on the ground in distaste.

"I didn't know. I wanted good hard evidence before coming to you all with this. I didn't want to believe him, but what William and Daryl just said confirms my suspicions."

Glenn scowled while shaking his head, "You've known that long and you're only telling us now?!" He accused.

"I did what I judged to be right for the group!" Rick yelled back, "How could I believe a word out of that man's mouth, you saw what he was like?!"

"You still had no right to hide that! When I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told everyone for the good of the group." Glenn reprehended.

"Well I thought it was best not to say anything. The world's still the same, nothing has changed. We run, we fight and we survive, what difference is there now that we know?" Rick barked.

Glenn backed down a little from his tone while Rick turned on his heel and stormed up the road from the group, "I'll talk to him." Lori reassured while telling Carl to stay put.

"We should have someone scout ahead and look for a place to make camp for the night." William said softly, "We can't go much further without fuel and sleep."

"We'll go." Cherry spoke aloud at his side while tuggin' on his sleeve, "We won't go far though and we'll come right back if there's trouble."

"Be careful." Maggie said at once while Glenn and Will nodded along with her.

"Which way we goin' now?" He asked her while startin' the bike, "Further ahead is the only place we haven't looked."

"Guess it's further ahead then." She said while clingin' tight to him with her arms.

The others watched their departure though he wasn't sure if Rick saw or cared. No one was supposed to leave the group, but they didn't have time to sit on their asses while he and his wife argued over some shit or another. Majority of the day had been spent in fleein' and fuel consumption and they couldn't go much longer like that. Most were runnin' out of steam, it was clear on their faces and even Daryl just wanted to find some place to crash so they could sort out their situation in the mornin'. The air was getting' a harsh bite to it at night and it stung the tops of his cheeks unpleasantly as the wind whipped passed 'em. Cherry had her face buried on his left shoulder so she could still peak over and give him suggestion if need be, though his eyes caught sumthin' first, "How 'bout right there?"

A small court surrounded by walls of rock was just off from a small embankment by a creek. It wasn't much, but they could boil some of the water over a fire and were at least protected on all sides well enough for night watch, "That should do. Come on, we should get back before the sun completely sets." Cherry called over the sounds of the wind, her voice waverin' and now he understood that the reason she wanted to get away from the group was 'cause the news had shaken her up. He was so used to her bein' strong when it came to bad news that he hadn't stopped to think and now all he wanted was to make things better for her. Wasn't much he could do of course, but just his presence bein' there seemed to do fine and it was a solution that suited 'em both.

Turns out everyone was already packed back up in their cars waitin' for their returned and he only had to make a U-turn to get the group to follow. He'd caught a quick glimpse at Rick through the window of the truck and noticed Lori and Hershel had switched seats with the ol' guy ridin' shotgun. Whatever the Hell happened between 'em wasn't lookin' good which was a bitch for the group. Didn't have time for fightin' each other with the current state of things.

They stopped at the rock court, most still lookin' displeased with the accommodations but didn't say otherwise as they got seats and a fire prepared. Turns out Will had never gotten to unpackin' his two boxes of supplies so he handed out what blankets there was to spare to a very benevolent crowd. Unfortunately there wasn't much food left to speak off or medical supplies and that would have to be an issue addressed immediately in the mornin'. Daryl took his seat next to Cherry and her father with Carol and Sophia on Wills other side. The night was blacker than a dirty chimney and only the glow of the fire made anythin' visible. The grumblin's of bein' cold had stopped since the blaze had taken off and everyone was paired to a quilt. Rick hadn't settled though, he was keepin' watch, or doin' a whole lotta pacin', Daryl couldn't really make odds or ends of it. Didn't seem like too many people cared either way after bein' soured by Rick's delay of information. Looked like Daryl was in the minority with Hershel and Will 'bout bein' forgivin', everyone else was either too pissed off or tired to care.

"Rick, come sit down for a moment. You'll run yourself ragged if you keep that up." Hershel suggested sympathetically.

Rick obeyed half that command by coming over to them, but he didn't sit himself down. He looked at them critically, his face stoic as he readied himself for another speech, "I want to make something clear to all of you right now. I'm not going to sit back and be judged and doubted any longer. If you think you can do this better on your own, then go. There's the road, no one's stopping you." He pointed a furious finger out the way they came, "I did and have always done what I think is best for everyone else. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake!"

Some of the women blanched at the open declaration, only getting Rick's back up all the more, "Don't look at me like that! You saw how he was, how he pushed me! He would have killed me and many of you along the way with his dangerous behavior. I loved him like a brother, but that was another life. I have all of you to think about now and I'll make the hard decision if it comes down to keeping any one of you safe. I want you all to know now what you're getting into, because after tonight this isn't a democracy anymore." He left them with those words, going back to continue his night watch before Hershel excused himself to go talk with him. No one stopped him from doing so.

Sophia and Carl were both crying beside their mothers while every else sought their own escape from the horrible day. Daryl turned to Cherry at his side and she was now grabbin' at the blanket wrapped 'round her with emotion, not 'cause she was cold, "You content with this?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright." She replied back softly, "Rick's going through something that we couldn't possibly understand, but we can be there to help him."

"He's done alright by me. Don't suppose I mind turnin' the tables and doin' some right for him now too."

She gazed into his eyes by the fire and smiled, "One thing's for sure; it's going to be a long winter."

"Hell Cherry." He said back, "Don't I know it."

* * *

Andrea watched her savior carefully. To say she was surprised to find out it was a woman would be an understatement, but she was soon relieved and proud by the turn of events. She always believed that her sex could have the same power as a male if the situation called for it and now was the prime example. She hadn't gotten many words out of her mouth other than her name and some odd orders to keep up. Michonne: that was her name. Quite exotic and it was a suiting label for her, or so Andrea thought but when commenting on the fact the woman didn't seem any more moved by the opinion. She supposed conversational skills went out the window when being led by a person who had two walkers leashed on chains. At first the sight was startling, but then she recalled her trip to Atlanta when Rick and Glenn had got dirty with walkers entrails to walk safe through the city. This was a lot like that…only cleaner.

"How much further?" Andrea asked as she hoisted the bag of guns onto her shoulder. It was all she had left of her old group at the moment, and she doubted if she'd find them again. She thought about bringing it up to Michonne, but figured it could at least wait for a night after the woman had gone out of her way to save her sorry ass.

"Shhh!" Michonne hissed with a scowl, "It's not far now. Be quiet."

That was as much of an answer as Andrea would get from her. She was staying in an abandoned slaughter house on a neighboring farm for now, though Andrea concluded that she didn't stay in any one place for too long. Traveling without a group must have been rough and maybe that was her reason for being silent, or maybe she had always been silent and thus her reasoning for having no group. No matter which way she cut it, it still looked the same.

Nothing this way looked familiar now and Andrea was welcomed into territory where her group hadn't ventured. She wondered where they were and if they had gotten away from the farm. Carol and Sophia must have at least and that was the only thing keeping her from feeling spiteful towards everyone else. She'd saved a life or two and that was something rare these days. In this revelation, she presumed her and Michonne would have to get along if they wanted to survive. Then again, she was with a warrior woman wielding a sword, was there any question on how she'd gotten this far?

"Up ahead." Michonne stated, her voice cutting through the cold as she pointed to the boarded shed creaking from age and dressed with moss. The property was much smaller than the Greene's had been and a lot less luxurious too. They stopped at the door, Michonne taking care to chain up her walkers on a piece of rusted farming equipment parked along the side. Their jawless faces struggled as they wiggled like worms with their streamline bodies. No teeth and no arms to grab, Andrea was still geeking out over the idea and wondered what led Michonne to the obvious discovery. They might have been people she had known though and she refrained from crossing the line with a stranger, "We aren't alone." Michonne told her.

"Oh, you have a group?" Andrea asked in astonishment. Of course she was only assuming Michonne had been alone up until this point. She hadn't said otherwise, but then Andrea hadn't asked either, "How many?" The very idea had her thrilled until Michonne held up one finger. Really, just one other person?

Michonne kicked open the door quietly with her sword at her back as they entered. One small lantern burned in the corner reflecting shadows and the sounds were locked out of the small space with only the odd rattle of the chains outside. A body was hunched against the wall by the light, cloaked in a fleece blanket where it rose and fell with every breath. Andrea held back as Michonne knelt down by the person, shaking them awake by the shoulder. Faded blue eyes pierced the room with dark irises and took note of Michonne before them. She retrieved a bottle of water for them while the blankets receded back. As they drank the cold liquid, Michonne grabbed the lantern, holding it up to the persons chest to inspect over them, "How are you feeling?" She asked bluntly though not unkind.

"Ready to leave again." The voice was shockingly deep and smooth and undeniably masculine. The blue eyes caught movement of Andrea in the background who had not so subtly been trying to sneak a peek, "Who is that?"

"I'm Andrea." She said stepping forward politely while resting the bag of guns down on the ground, "Michonne found me. I hope that's alright with you..?"

She waited for him to respond as he brought himself up into a full seated position, "My name is James."

* * *

_**Like a river to a raindrop,**_  
_**I lost a friend.**_  
_**My drunken has a Daniel in a lion's den.**_  
_**And tonight I know it all has to begin again,**_  
_**So whatever you do,**_  
_**Don't let go.**_

_**And if we could float away,**_  
_**Fly up to the surface and just start again.**_  
_**And lift off before trouble just erodes us in the rain**_  
_**Just erodes us in the rain**_  
_**Just erodes us and see roses in the rain**_

_**Us Against The World, Coldplay...**_

* * *

***Smiles Evilly* Yeah, shit just got real and now I'm going to make you all wait a bit for the sequel (two weeks tops). This chapter felt mostly tedious until the end when I decided to spring this on you. And now with the sequel we shall dive into the mind of Opticon217, where I make everything my own and I have to say, I can't wait to get away from the show's plot for a little while. I have nothing really else to say which everyone else won't cover in a rant, and I'll answer the reviews to this last chapter in PM's since I'll have the time. I seem to be having a difficult time locating my one shot that I had started to write, so if I can't find it soon I'll just leave it until another time because obviously the sequel is more important.**

**In store for the sequel ("For We Are Many"), here are a few things I will let you in on: Don't worry about James just yet, they still have eight months of winter and the first half of the prison events before you know he'll end up anywhere near Jolene. Merle will return, and I'm changing up his story! I'm fixing Andrea too, I want her to be how she should be, not that dumbass from the show, so prepare for a different storyline for her. And of course, more Darlene moments than ever before so three cheers for our favorite couple and really have at it in your reviews this last time around! And so we say goodbye to 'Come Alive', it's been a great 7 months I've worked on and I look forward to getting back into it for the sequel. See you all there and thank you for making my story such a success, without you all I'm nothing but a typist killing time. **


End file.
